


The Gift of Time

by TimothyKent



Category: Tim/Kon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 236,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyKent/pseuds/TimothyKent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is not canon at all, but an AU based on the Young Justice series characters in which Robin/Tim is less angsty, Kon/Superboy is less angry, and Bruce/Batman is more approachable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Now Is Forever

He woke upon a perfect moment. It was a late spring morning. Warm sunlight streamed into the bedroom of the resort suite through the French doors. Slight breezes stirring the air, asking for kind hearts to join them in their frolic; and the sound of songbirds waking the morning with them. The sun shone down upon an expansive bed, adorned in exquisite linen coverings, barely concealing those upon it. 

A tall young man rose from the bed with a yawn and a stretch. His arms reached forth in that stretch with the sun's glow illuminating his naked form. Broad strong shoulders formed the peak of a body that sloped downward to an abdomen of hard flat rolling hills and a narrow waist. Crowning that achievement of the human form that Vulcan himself could not have forged was a face of Adonis. He had a strong jawline, softened by beautiful skin that glowed with health and a love of the sun. His cheeks had the prominance of a barely conceled smirk, waiting for release. Above it all was a beautiful head of hair. Black... like the black of a raven, the black that shows a bit of blue for all its depth, and slightly disheveled for having just arisen from bed. But between those cheecks and hair, were two pools of the deepest cobalt blue. But, those eyes of this young God were neither a work of Vulcan or the gift Adonis. These were his own, framed by the barest lines that if you knew him told a long tale. Such intellect was within those pools of cerulean depth; and they held memories of such sorrow that no poet or skald could sing for fear of losing his voice forever. Yet, beyond and above that, there was joy, happiness, and laughter. These were the eyes of one who has walked the roads of Hell and had not broken. Where others would have been left broken, bitter men had they walked his path, he learned wisdom and had a greater and more joyful life for it. And he had learned love even deeper; deeper than the pools of those eyes.

Konner looked down to the bed, seeing his lover again. He looked upon the younger youth who still laid upon the bed in sleep, the linens had been kicked down to his ankles, needing only the springtime sun to keep him warm. Konnor never tired of looking at him like this. Trusting and vulnerable only in his presence, and yet so full of indomitable strength. Never to be taken for granted, or the view tarnished by the familiarity of time and love, Konner drank in the sight of his beloved as though he was seeing him like this for the first time. This was his, selfishly. Only Konner had ever seen him so abandoned in trust.

His lithe and narrow body, curled in a fetal position, rippled with fine muscles hard as cable. Grace and agility, and a strength unsuspected in such a slim form, were apparent even in the still-sleeping youth. Long slim legs toned by years of training and exertion rose up to fine narrow hips where Konnor's favorite place lie, right over the hips, which he longlingly thought of as "his spot." To his dismay, they were presently covered in tiny black briefs, adorned with a red "S". Konner always thought he was beautiful when he slept with such carefree abandon wearing his lover's symbol in such a way. His waist gave way to a deceptively soft flat abdomen that rose to bands of cable with every soft breath. Konner's assessment rose to the chest, half hidden in repose. Compact and tight, with a definition to make a master's sculpture shatter itself in despair. Small scars, and a couple not so small, adorned the otherwise perfect skin. Konnor always felt a pang at seeing them, but pride as well, for each told a story of the strength of this lad and an evil defeated and the young man was proud of the accomplishments they spoke of. Konner's flesh would never show any flaw, but his heart bore the same scars as his lover's.   
Slim and strong, Konnor knew his beautiful lover was like the finest sword ever forged. Layer upon layer there were to this youth. Ever able to flex and bend, never break; with an edge that never dulled. He marvelled at the smith who forged this work of art, knowing the young man had forged it himself. It was a blade he knew he would never fear, but cherish. 

His gaze moved up to his lover's contented sleeping face. He had narrow lips that looked as though had been held tight for so long, but were just learning a relaxed fullness, as an amalgam of a fullness of life. The barest hint of a line etched each side of his mouth, an old seriousness losing its way to a smile, or even... the occasional giggle. It was a sound he never tired of hearing, sadness having given way to joy. His gaze moved up to his eyes, now closed, all to be seen are just the long dark lashes that he remembered fluttering helplessly when they shared their first kiss. Fine soft skin across narrow features in his sleep left Konner appreciating his Puckish features. Narrow long eyebrows rested above the sleeping orbs that he longed to see again, remembering the deep blue that he knew hid depths of experience and intelligence and had ever looked at him with love and friendship. Disarrayed upon the down pillow, was a head of thick dark hair. Pure black, with an iridescent shine, and a softness and scent that begged to have your hand run through it and breath in the awakend aroma. What must have been the expense of his soaps, shampoos, and lotions (considering his lovely skin and hair) made Konner only think of a beautiful but deadly sword in a velvet scabbard. One would never had believed the firm battle-hardened hands of the youth, but Konner would deny it, knowing the tender softness with which they had touched him.

As Konner stood next to the bed, drinking in the view and memory of his lover's touch, his thoughts reached new heights of introspection...  
Our fifth year anniversary of having become boyfriends and then lovers... and I still feel as innocent and vulnerable as when he found me every time I see him. So new and fresh is every kiss and every caress. Each time my heart beats faster trying to explode within my chest like our first nervous awkward time together. I hope I can be as worthy of him as he has been of me. In the lottery of life, I have won. Born with no true family and no heritage that I knew, trying to understand who I even was; and a handsome, charming boy, now the man sleeping on this bed before me, found it within himself to find the best in me, and fall in love with me as I have with him.

As Konner looks down upon his beloved curled up on the bed, the lithe lad stirs under the spring morning sunlight and sees his lover looking down on him with adoration.   
"Konnor, come back to bed for a bit" he says sleepily, almost alluringly, as he smiles and reaches out for Konnor to come back to the linens and warm embrace.   
Konnor takes the hand proffered to him, and his heart skips a beat... almost stopping. He's still waking up himself, his thoughts having taken place within moments of rising from bed. He looks down on the hand within his and sees the narrow silver band on his boyfriend's finger. His heart now does stop for a moment and tears well up in his eyes.   
He said "YES!" He remembers. The only dream he has had since Robin rescued him from a life as a science experiment for Cadmus has come true.  
Konner gently settles back into bed, and puts his arms around his now fiance as the younger man snuggles back against his strong chest. He hears his heartbeat, which settles into a soft contented tempo, as he falls back into a light Springtime slumber.  
With a soft, sleepy mumble, he hears "I love you Kon!"

"I love you too, Tim" Konner says as the most joyous tears any man has known quietly drift down his handsome face.

Five years of battles, struggles, romance, and trials. But now the most wonderful adventure of all awaits Kon and Tim.


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work is not canon at all, but kind of an AU based on the Young Justice series.

"Hurry up! Get this damned thing open, Robin!" Kid Flash yelled, pounding furiously on the steel and lexan sarcophagus.

"I'm working on it, KF, but Cadmus has some serious securities on this system." Robin responds roughly, pulling a wire from his wrist and connecting his wrist computer to the mainframe. Though outwardly calmer, Robin was in a panic. They had been investigating the fire at Cadmus, and found a young man sealed in a sarcophagus-like tube in stasis. A very handsome young man. Only outwardly was Robin calm. Ever the rational one, Robin would have told you that there is no such thing as love at first sight. But seeing the handsome and well built youth in the tube, Robin had to quietly eat his own thoughts... and he had a lot of thoughts. This boy was imprisoned, enclosed... caged. No one should be held in such a manner, especially... Robin had to force his mind away to focus on his task with the Cadmus computer to open the pod.

With a triumphant cry and a fist pumping into the air, "Yes! That's got it. Wally, free him, quick!"

Aqualad settled into a combat stance, awaiting the inevitable. But the young man awoke... his eyes opened, and looked on Robin. Robin looked back, transfixed. Blue... his eyes were blue, the curulean blue of a coudless spring sky. Beautifully blue. The misguided and tortured lad swung at Wally, sending him into the next wall and Aqualad hammered away on the unmarred pure flesh with aquatic maces... and Robin stood still...looking at the blue eyes.

For the first time in his life, he did not want to be Robin, a role he had sought throughout his young life. He only wanted to be Tim. No baggage, no secrets. Something about this boy they freed compelled Robin. Neither would ever forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this to my other half... the "real" Superboy.


	3. Never Is Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work is not canon at all, but kind of an AU based on the Young Justice series.

Never Is Too Late

"It was supposed to be easier than this," Robin thought to himself while racing through convoluted corridors of this excavated cave. What was supposed to be a reconnaisance of an abandoned CADMUS facility to help Superboy learn more about himself has turned quite sour. They knew we would come looking. The mainframe was found... and found to be useless, except for being the trigger to this nagging beeping sound that became more frequent in tempo as the seconds bore on. He knew what that meant. Through the link M'Gan kept between them (tenuously through the many meters of hard rock), Robin yelled "Everyone out now!" It was the voice of certainty and command, probably acquired in his years as Batman's partner. It brooked no argument and no delay. The tempo of that beeping became swifter, as Robin felt the tension in Kaldhur'Ahn through the link. He knew the meaning of that sound as well. But Robin had far to run, and little time.

He was stopped cold at the end of a corridor that should have continued right to the exit just a few meters away. A deadfall had dropped into the corridor. No more than simple stone to fall into place and block any retreat. There was no lock to pick, no computer to hack... and no superstrength to break the stone. The beeping had increased in tempo until it almost sounded like a single tone. Robin had enough time to activate his emergency beacon to summon help from the League and think "Gods, this is going to hurt!" before blackness overtook him.

Outside the cave entrance the rest of the young heroes waited, some keeping watch, some looking to the tunnel anxiously waiting for their small, nimble friend to come running out. They were all stunned by the rumble in the hillside, followed by a sockwave and blast of rock and dust from the cave entrance. Stunned by a sudden realization... ROBIN!  
There was no hesitation. These heroes, their bodies and minds honed by two years of missions together dove immediately to the now collapsed cave entrance. Kaldur, feeling a sense of guilt and responsibility for his young friend, smashed unceasingly against the stone with great aquatic hammers sending shards of granite flying, while Artemis' arrows streaked by his head hitting precise weak points in the rubble to widen the opening further. M'Gann mentally drug away the rubble as fast as the heroes could loosen it, as long as her mind could hold out. Wally, the mouthy speedster and Robin's best friend, was in a panic. He didn't have strength, weapons, or psychic powers... but he was a genius in the sciences after all. Racing up to the larger boulders, he hit them... fast. Not hard, he wasn't strong enough for that, but with a steady rhythm that grew in intensity. If the others had been able to notice, no one could recall his hands every moving so fast before. As his hands beat upon the stone a resonance began within it, echoing within the boulder. Even the Earth, especially the Earth, has to answer to the laws of physics. The resonance built to a crescendo and the boulder crumbled at his feet as nothing more than gravel. As his speed increased, and he moved on to the next obstacle, all that could be seen was great chunks of stone falling to rubble and a yellow blur.

Superboy, though, was possessed. Heaving great stones away from the cave opening as fast as he could, he was almost impeding the efforts of his friends. He would not be stopped. His friend was in that cave when the self-destruct charges went off. Robin was in there to find CADMUS, as they all had been. They were looking for CADMUS for Superboy's sake. It was Superboy's fault that Robin was still in there. That young handsome acrobat who's friendship brought the only light to his so far brief and tortuous existence was in danger and alone. His was the first face he saw when wakening in the CADMUS pod and it was from him the first smile he had recieved. He knew what it meant when his heart fluttered watching him in the practice room, the perfection of his form and movement. Or how the natural affection that the team had with one another always felt more special to him with Robin. Or how Robin had given him his name, which he always used when they team was alone and off-duty. Superboy felt he owed his humanity to the beautiful and lithe little bird, and more.

The team within moments were stymied by a solid wall of granite, the deadfall. Kaldhur's hammers, Artemis' arrows, or even Kid Flash's resonance would not penetrate that stone. But Superboy's heart gripped tighter in fear and failure. He always knew that something blocked the full exposure of the powers he might have had. That block just slipped away... and he gripped his hands together and struck the great slab once... twice... and with a growl a third time and the slab shattered under his abuse. He raced into the collapsed dark chamber before anyone could react. 

Kaldhur suddenly felt failure and loss descend upon him like a carrion bird, and poor Wally was beside himself with worry for his best friend. M'Gann, though, took the brunt. She had left the mental link open among the team in the hopes of hearing Robin, even through the exertions of moving many tons of rubble with her mind. There are emotions she did not fully understand, and she was assaulted by them. Perhaps even her uncle J'onn J'onnz might not have withstood it. The Martian girl who was so quintessentially good and ever happy was crushed by a mountain of rage and sadness. Even her powerful mind could not stand up this avalanche of the psyche, and she fell into a fortunate unconsciousness.

Superboy walked out of the cave opening slowly, so slowly; carefully cradling young Robin. Tears quietly streamed down the handsome face leaving trails through the layer of dust that covered his cheeks. The bright handsome cobalt-blue eyes that all admired where now marred. He held the little broken bird ever so gently in his arms. He held a glimmer of hope. He could hear a faint heartbeat. His hearing never failed him. He made it just to the clearing on the valley floor a few yards from the cave entrance when all heard the shrieking sound of Batman's plane. Robin's distress beacon had been answered.

Leaping from the hovering Batplane, Batman lands before Superboy about to inquire why he was summoned. All Superboy could do is look at Batman while holding his Robin. Few could look Batman in the eyes through that cowl. Superboy did, and his eyes begged, they pleaded with Batman. The lack of reaction from Batman was a testament to his love for his adopted son. No words, no scowl, no recrimination. With a tenderness that none would have believed, and belied the fear he instilled in villian and hero alike, he gently lifted his unmoving and slack son from Superboy's arms, Superboy's hands following almost of their own accord, loathe to give Robin up.

Superboy had to trust him. He wanted to keep the bird safe in his arms, but he couldn't help him. But he could still hear his heartbeat... faintly. Thump, thump.... thump, thump. As a showering rain began to fall, Batman fired his grapple into the sky and sped off in the Batplane to save his Robin. Superboy's ears followed...   
thump, thump.............. thump, thump................. thump, thump.................... thump.... It ceased.

Only Superboy could hear it, but the rest of the friends understood, for at that moment such a keening cry of pain and anguish escaped the lips of Superboy, eclipsing any grief felt by the others. He fell to his knees on the stoney floor of the valley ignoring the rain that soaked them all. Wally, standing by the side of Superboy (and being neither a coward or an idiot in spite of that singular defense mechanism he had placed over his own emotions), asked "what else can happen to us now Superboy?" as he placed an arm around the Boy of Steel, hoping to give and take comfort. But seeing the shattered nature of what should have been beautiful blue eyes, Wally timidly asked, fearing any answer "Superboy... what else is wrong?"

"I... I never told him that I loved him!" he wailed. This was more than the charming red-headed speedster could bear. He loved his best friend like the brother he never had. He had kept the secret that Robin was smitten with Superboy, hoping it would happen in it's own time, though he did try to help. He loved them both dearly... "Gods! Oh dear Gods, Konner!" Wally cried and slumped to the earth, his chest wracked with painful sobs. 

Superboy's anguish became one great cry toward the sky, his fingers gripping the bedrock of the valley floor, digging themselves deeper into the stone. His pain, his rage, his love, and his loss were all encompassed in that single apotheosis of grief. Just then what sounded like a bolt of lightening reverberated through the valley. But this should have been a gentle rain, not a storm. No, the granite bedrock had split wide under Superboy's fingers while he and Wally's tears mingled with the fallen rain. 

Or had that been the sound of Superboy's broken heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this to my other half... the "real" Superboy.


	4. Better Late Than Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work is not canon at all, but kind of an AU based on the Young Justice series.

The team had been in fits for some weeks now. With the loss of Robin, they had lost their focus. Sure, he was critical to the success of the team, but that was why. He was the youngest, but in some ways the strongest, and the glue that held them together. His witty banter and spritely giggle always lightened a room and belied a strength in him that the other young heroes marveled at. It was worse for Superboy, but only Wally knew why. 

The league had only been on one mission since that day at the cave. Superman sent them after a drug ring in San Diego affiliated with the Juarez Cartel. Batman still hasn't been seen, and the mission was a failure/success. The heroes broke up the ring, who was led by Bane. Superboy had been lackluster at best and their coordination was entirely off, but upon Bane's attack, Superboy went into a frenzy of rage and hate that might have matched, well, by.... Match. Was Luthor laughing at this fortuitous turn of events? 

The team began to fear for Superboy, and just fear him altogether. The mission was a success, but the abandon with which Superboy fought was beyond the pale. Kid Flash, of all people, continued to vouch for him and would comfort him as best he could. He brought Connor his meals in his room, since he would not join the team at the dining room; and would sit and talk with him, or listen, or simply sit alone quietly with him for hours. That's when they knew something had been entirely lost. Then one night, Kaldhur heard a sound in Wally's room on his way to bed. It was the high-pitched voice of Wally, and the husky tone of Connor... weeping unabashedly together.

Kaldhur understood there was a deeper tale, but his own love and grief would not allow himself to inquire. He was still dreading facing the Bat for his failure, and had not looked in a mirror since that day. He had failed his team, failed the League, failed himself, and lost a most dear friend. He had only stayed so long after that fateful day because of the love of his remaining friends, and inability to return to Atlantis as a failure and leaving Robin behind.

In time, the League discussed the future of the young heroes. The group had lost their cohesion and their effectiveness. It was J'onn J'onnz, of all "people," that convinced the League to not disband the group. He knew what had been lost, even if the other League members only understood intellectually. J'onn now had a task. He had to ask a friend to make the greatest sacrifice for his sake and the sake of all those they loved. Three days later in Mount Justice, the team is picking over their barely aknowledged lunch. Even Wally can only bring himself to eat three sandwiches, and makes another to bring to Connor, who has yet to leave his room, other than to talk to him alone. 

Batman L-01

Forks, plates, and glasses all drop where they were at the computerized anouncement of Batman's entry through the Zeta-tube. Batman had not been seen since he took Robin from Superboy's arms. A door opens in the residential hall, and an already quiet room become ghostly. Superboy drags himself down the hall and forward to face the Bat. His skin is slack and his eyes haunted, but he is resolved. Superboy walks up to Batman and falls to his knees. There is no fear to be seen in him, only resignation and acceptance of his fate. He is a broken man. He appears to almost welcome the fate that awaits him at Batman's hand; and that is what he expects. Batman considers him with a look that might almost be called "concern" where it not for his own.

Robin B-02

Passing through the teleporter is a sealed cylinder with a viewing window, from which all can see Robin's handsome face, eyes still hidden by a mask, locked forever in rest. Superboy slumps further at Batman's feet, his pose asking for release, either fron guilt or from life. If you ever asked of it in later days, all would deny it ever occurred. No one had seen such a thing and likely never will again. Batman reached out his hand and tenderly stroked Superboy's hair. 

"Robin lives... barely" Batman hollowly intoned, as though even speaking those words sapped the strength of the great detective. 

"I have done what I can, but there seems little hope of his return from this coma that locks him in this... unlife. He might find some peace and rest here with his friends."   
J'onn must have convinced him. This would keep the young heroes out of the field for a good while and perhaps the environment among his friends would benefit what was left of Robin. Superboy took charge of the cylinder, and with the aid of Red Tornado released him from the polymer coffin and settled Robin in the Infirmary with his monitors and life support. Robin was most certainly safe here, safer than anywhere else. 

No harm would come to him except through the circle of heroic friends, and especially through Superboy. They found the slightest spark of hope, and they would not let it be extinguished. 

Khaldur paced the halls of the mountain like a sentinel. He was the shepherd who was now keeping a stronger watch over his flock after a loss to a wolf. Only assuring the safety of the mountain and all those within could atone for his failure, and Kaldhur'An was not accustomed to failure. One did not want to cross him just now... under any circumstance. His state was sad. This incident had opened new avenues of his power, but through hatred and loss. He felt more able to lead the Team, but now less qualified. Artemis was feeling her humanity too greatly, and unequal to the matter. All she could do was rage and look for an enemy in every shadow. M'Gann was still in shock. The link was still open when Superboy pulled a broken Robin from the wreckage of the cave. His anguish was more than she could bear. Nonetheless, she expended every effort to bolster the morale of the team. Kid Flash, on the other hand, was a broken boy. 

Sure, Superboy teased him incessantly, but he knew it was a teasing that comes from a feeling of a big brother to a little brother, though neither might admit it yet. Artemis called him "Kid Mouth" and "Baywatch," always mocking his lightheartedness and flirting. He knew in his heart of hearts that it was only pestering and that he was loved. He hid behind his banter and skirt chasing, for fear of others knowing his weaknesses, his deep love for his friends. Even from those who loved him back. But Wally still kept the secret entrusted to him, even when it no longer mattered. No one suspected until that fateful moment that Superboy had such feelings for Robin. But Wally knew Robin had been in love with Superboy, and knew that the only fear that the Teen Wonder had ever felt was the fear of being rejected by the Boy of Steel. 

Kid Flash felt impotent. His best friend and brother was in an irreparable coma, and his other friend, Konner, was losing himself in grief. The rest of the Team did not fully understand, he thought, and only Wally really knew what it all meant. And he couldn't do a thing to help. Kid Flash was never as self-centered as he led others to believe, or was he? He wanted his "brother" back, and he wanted his "friend" whole again. Yeah, he was very selfish... and that was okay. Through his sadness, he did the only thing he could.  
Wally had been bringing Konner his meals in his room since the return from the CADMUS cave incident, when they lost Robin, though he rarely ate what what was brought. Once Batman brought the catatonic Robin to the mountain, Superboy would not leave the infirmary under any circumstances. The young heroes would come at various times to sit with Robin, trying to see him in his strong, snarky best, and not the poor lad intubated with a respirator and fed through tubes. Each next friend would give comfort to the previous and then keep watch for a time. All kept weapons at hand. Not that they were needed, but their only comfort was their strength and love; and they had become hazardous in their grief. The barn door truly had closed after the horses had fled.

But Superboy never left his side, but for brief moments, only to rush back in the worry that he might miss a reaction, a twitch, a flutter of an eye. Anything that denoted true life. He wept silently when no one was near. His heart continued to clutch in pain seeing Robin in such a state. He was empty and lost. His skin slack and sallow. He was weakening with sorrow. Wally, fearing for losing one friend to another, was at a loss and losing fast. He didn't run and didn't tease. But in a flash of inspiration, he thought of a way to help at least one of his friends. There was nothing he could do for Robin and it was breaking his heart, but coming to visit his best friend, he saw Superboy in his chair with his head laid on the side of Robin's bed, looking as though he had exhausted himself with grief yet again.

Fortunately, Wally had never been as daft as he had been called. Seeing Superboy in the infirmary with Robin, he had an idea. Superboy had not left the mountain in two months, and his health was suffering. No sunlight had touched him. The light truly had gone out of his life. As Superboy slumped over on Robin's bed, Wally snuck in. Sneaking had been the hardest thing he had ever done. Moving so slow and quietly actually taxed him, as being opposed to his nature. He quietly set up an ultravoliet light over Superboy's seat, trusting that it would give him a fraction of the strength he gained from the sun. Wally left with tears in his eyes. He coldn't lose both his friends... especially now. The sad ginger-haired lad couldn't take much more.

Wally went back to his room, exhausted with concern. After a fitful few hour's rest, he returned to the Infirmary to check on Robin, to find Kaldhur'An standing sentinel before the door. With a kind look to one another, Wally passed within. Finally, Wally thought he had done something right and good. The light had worked! Superboy looked healthier than he had in some time; and he was on the bed with Robin, holding him tenderly, entirely unashamed. Maybe it was happenstance, or maybe it was the effect of the concern of his two best friends, but just then Robin's hand reached up to touch the tortured face above him. The face of Superboy, the young man to whom he had given the name of "Konner."   
Wally ran from the room weeping. Kaldhur, still standing his personal vigil, dove into the room to defend his beleagured teammates, mystical aquatic whips coming to his hands; and his eyes widened in a new understanding, and quietly stepped back out. Robin was in the arms of Superboy who's quiet tears were falling into Robin's dark hair. Wally's cries were that of joy and trepidation. Kaldhur decided to give a few minutes to Superboy and Robin before he informed the rest of the Team, knowing their reaction would transform from dread to joy.

"Superboy?" Robin croaked through a dry, cracked throat.

"Yeah, Robin" Superboy gently whispered.

"Why are you holding me like this?"

"I missed you and..."

"And what, Superboy?" Robin rasped driely and weakly.

"Ask me again later when you are stronger, and please call me Konner when you do. It's imortant." Superboy gently chided, while stroking Robin's hair; and laid his head back down on the pillow holding Robin as he laid his head on Superboy's shoulder and fell back to sleep. A true sleep for the first time in two months, except for the twitches of the bad dreams he never admitted to.

But, suddenly, Superboy's heart sped at the moment... the object of his affection back to consciousness and his head on his shoulder. He was afraid, but at least Robin was back. He had never felt this way before, and that's what scared him so much. He HAD to tell Robin how he felt now, but the possibility of rejection... at least Robin was better and that would have to be enough. He set that aside for now, and let sleep take him back once again.

A dark shadow cast itself over the sleeping teens, oblivious to the glare of the menacing Bat in their exhausted rest. The other Team members waited out in the corridor with fear and trepidation. Kaldhur was catching on and Wally was vibrating with fear of the Bat and the secret that he held being known. He did not know if he could withstand the questioning that was the Batman's gaze.

"Aqualad. I expect regular and frequent updates." Batman intoned. Eventually, Kaldhur wondered why no one heard the announcement from the Zeta-tube. But, the Bat had his ways; and Khaldur would accept the responsibility, for Batman would not have left it to one unworthy and hoped he might find some recompense.

In the following days Superboy still barely left Robin's side, much to Robin's chagrin. He was growing stronger, but not as fast as he would have liked. Robin awoke very early one morning and felt he needed a shower. He'd still been kept in the infirmary, no one wanting to be cavalier with his health. But silently, he pulled himself up, dragged himself to the shower and turned on the water. 

It was too early for the Team to be awake. This was Robin's first entirely independant action since the explosion. His bones had knit, but he was still weak from the two month long coma. As he stripped his clothes off and stepped under the water, the relaxing sensation of cleaness for the first time in months had been more than his weakened state could bear. He began to collapse. Just as he would have hit the floor, he was caught by by a pair of strong, gentle arms.  
"Kon... Konner?" Robin embarassingly croacked.

"I heard you start to fall." Superboy responded. His excellent hearing already tuned to Robin's needs.

"At this hour?"

"I'm a light sleeper?" Supes responded with a small smile.

"I can do this myself!" Robin bitched, starting to turn away.

"Yes, you can; and we all know it." Superboy responded. "But you have been so strong for us so many times, it is time for us to be strong for you."  
Superboy, still dressed, helped a still weaked Robin with his shower as his clothes were soaked through. All the boys of the Team had seen each other in the shower before; and thought nothing of it. But Konner kept having to avert his eyes, his feelings still freshly realized. He helped Robin back to his own room, deciding then to leave the infirmary for the sake of comfort and familiarity.

Settling Robin back into fresh night clothes: t-shirt, underwear, and shorts, Superboy laid Robin into his bed and pulled up the covers around him. He looked healthier and more "right" than he had in a long time. Superboy tucked the covers around what he felt was his "birdie", gave him a squeeze on the shoulder, and started to leave Robin to sleep.

"Konner?" Robin asked.

"Yes, Robin." 

"Why?" 

"If you need to ask, then we'll discuss it in the morning once you've rested." Konner responded, taking strength from his decision.

"While I was 'asleep' I had the feeling of you always nearby. Would you mind staying just one more time?" Robin asked trepidatiously.

"Sure buddy." He responded with a smile and Superboy scrounged through Robin's clothes for some larger things and shed his wet clothes and settled himself next to Robin on his bed to hold his still weakened friend while his heart pounded almost painfully in his chest.

Some hours later, Robin awoke, Superboy holding him in a protective yet free embrace. His heart began to flutter, hands twitching in nervousness. He'd always been infatuated with Konner... alot. So much so that he gave him his name. He thought it was a cute one, but no one but maybe Wally knew the reason for the choice. But if he did reveal his crush to Konner, he didn't want a response motivated by pity. But Konner had said he wanted to say something to him, would it be this? He thought he could never be so lucky. He never had been before. Weakly pulling away from Superboy, who was still fully dressed in his borrowed loungewear and lying above the covers, Robin stumbled for his robe. Pulling it on, he was caught by a careful calm voice:

"Robin, if you are well enough, can I talk to you now?" Superboy said as he climbed out of Robin's bed. He didn't want to say this in his bed. It might be too awkward, or painful. Fear gripped Superboy's heart, but he fought it down. He'd never been a coward before. But he was more afraid of this moment than he was of Brainiac or Batman. Well, maybe he was more afraid of Batman, especially now.

"Sure Supes. You can ask me anything you want." Robin responded quietly trying to be nonchalant, and failing.

"Well, first I asked you to call me Konner when we had this conversation. But you might not recall." Superboy said with a strained smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Robin replied, acting like he didn't remember, though he did quite well, his heart pounding in his chest.

"When I thought you were gone... I was lost... I had lost you." Konner stammered.

Robin's heart started beating yet faster in his chest. Was this possible? No, life never went this far in his favour. Not wanting to read too much into matters (Superboy was his best friend and he had been the first person he saw when rescued), Robin acted straight-faced, though he was anything but.

"Please relax. Your strength needs a ways to go and I can hear your heart beating faster. I have to say this and hope we can still at least be friends."

"Konner, what are you getting at? We'll always be friends. " Robin quietly responded, not daring to hope.

"Robin... my friend... I love you!" Superboy croaked, losing his voice in the emotion. He just looked at Robin, his bright blue eyes looking as open and vulnerable as a puppy asking to not be kicked. 

"Konner, you big goof!" And Superboy's face fell in rejection; until Robin took his face in his hands and planted a gentle kiss on the Kryptonian boy's lips. Shocked from his episode of potential rejection, it was a moment before Superboy could even react, returning the kiss. Not a normal reaction from the typically outgoing lively lad.

"Really Robin?... " Konner gasped.

"Konner... your's was the voice I heard all the time I was... away. I think it kept me here when I should have died. You saved me. Besides, I've always liked you... that way. I was afraid to tell you because I thought you liked M'Gann and I didn't want to... be rejected. Only Wally knew how I felt, but he obviously earned my trust if you were such a nervous mess."

The two superhero lads had a weeping laugh together over the irony and gravity of the matter. Superboy's laughter was pure and refreshing as a mountain spring. Robin's sounded like a giggle, nonstop, full of joy barely remembered, like he's never laughed in his young life. He was alive, and had a new lease on life, and found his crush loved him back. He'd try to make the best of it.

"Hey Rob?" Superboy asked.

"Yeah Konner?"

"You'll have a bit of time off-duty while you recover and get stronger." Superboy said nervously, not wanting to ruin the moment by even assuming it had occurred. Can we just spend some time together... maybe like a... date?" Superboy was looking down fidgeting with his hands, looking for all the world like an infatuated, nervous boy and not the mighty half-Kryptonian hero that he was. No one would have suspected this innocent gentle young man hiding inside.

"I'd be glad to Konner. I'd like to get to know you... better." said Robin, with the hint of a twinkle returning to his face, hidden beneath the ever-present mask. Konner wondered what other mysteries lay behind that small piece of equipment hiding his eyes.

"Come with me to the dining room for breakfast? Our friends would love to see you." Konner asked gently with a smile.

"Sure. But I'm not sure if I can walk that far."

"Got it covered, pretty-bird." Konner said boldly, making Robin blush.

Konner picked Robin up carefully in his arms, and wrapped him in his aura and slowly drifted down the corridor to the dining room, where the Team was preparing another lackluster breakfast. Seeing Konner with Robin in his arms, everyone turned to look. Konner gently set Robin in the most comfortable seat at the table while the friends fussed about to prepare a perfect breakfast for the new (they all hoped) boyfriends.

M'Gann had a look of pure joy on her face. Though she never spoke of it, even to her uncle or Kaldhur, she knew how Superboy felt when they thought Robin died. The mental link was still open and she learned the nature of his grief. Khaldur had a look of satisfaction and vindication on his face. He had managed to figure it out on his own and kept his thoughts to himself, even in the face of his doubts of worthiness. His knowledge may have been a greater burden than the Team knew, but his weight was lifted. No one had seen Wally like he was now... happily cramming pancakes in his face with light tears streaming down his face, mingling with maple syrup, with a beaming smile. His noises were a combination of cries and giggles... and chomping.

Artemis just wondered what the hell was going on and why everyone was so happy, other than Robin getting better, which was great, of course.

Superboy fussed over Robin through breakfast... and Robin let him. Robin had a ways to go to get stronger. But he looked around the table and knew he had the best help and best friends he could ask for to get him through this. Then he looked over to his new boyfriend, and knew he would never be alone again. As Superboy cut another sausage link up for Robin, he looked over to him and gave him a slight, chaste kiss on the cheek. No one had ever seen Robin so relaxed and happy. Konner was simply aglow.

"Dammit! Why does no one ever tell me anything?" Artemis bitched in realization, then ran around the breakfast table to wrap her friends in a hug of pure emotional release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this to my other half... the "real" Superboy.


	5. Moment By Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work is not canon at all, but kind of an AU based on the Young Justice series.

Dressed only in a pair of short soft boots and a snug red and green bodysuit that gave full freedom of movement, and a rather alluring view, the slim lithe bird was doing pushups... inverted... in a handstand. Robin was still recovering from his two month long coma. His body had weakened during that time; and he was careful to push himself harder and harder each day to restore his skill, and yet not open the possibility of lingering neurological damage. This exercise today was a defined goal he had set for himself since the day after he left the infirmary with Superboy. This required mental discipline, agility, strength, and grace all in good measure. He would be satisfied with his progress by accomplishing this. Not all his strength had returned and his arms shook with the strain, his mental focus enabling him to continue with the requirement he set for himself, ten repetitions. At the eighth, he realized he was not alone in the mountain's training room. A pair of deep blue eyes had been observing him quietly, distantly from across the room. Robin lost his focus and tumbled to the floor in a heap.

In frustration, Robin pounded his hand on the mat with a snarl. For all the devotion and love he had for his friends, he balanced it with unreasonable demands upon himself. Superboy strode across the mats to Robin, tenderness reflected in eyes, and reached down, offering his hand to Robin.

"I can get up on my own!" Robin snarled, pushing his friend's hand away.

"I know you can, Rob." Superboy said as he sat down on the mat, not wanting to stand over the troubled young man he loved. "I was just offering the hand of a friend." he continued, hoping his concern did not carry through in his voice, hoping calm quiet confidence would bolster the recovering young acrobat.

"I have to have my strength back, Kon!" Robin replied, half snarling and half pleading. "Getting my skills back up is something I HAVE to do. I can't summon mystical acquatic weapons, I don't have super speed; and I'm not a complexly powerful half-Kryptonian clone. My skills are all that give me the right to be here with the Team, doing what we do. Doing what must be done. Without that..." Robin stutters "I am nothing."

Superboy looks over to Robin, right into his eyes, sympathy giving way to a bit of anger and frustration: 

"Rob! How dare you! Nothing? Did Kaldhur stride up and down these halls for all those days looking for something to rage at, doubting his own worth for nothing? Did M'Gann shuffle about for hours on end with haunted eyes trying to restore her almost shattered psyche for nothing? What about your best friend? What about Wally? Do you know how forlorn and lost he was? Did he shed all those many tears for nothing? What about me when I thought... never mind."

Superboy lowered his eyes and turned away, not wanting to remember that particular pain again. It still clawed deeply at his heart. Robin didn't miss where Konner was going with that. Little was lost on the young detective and he guiltily wondered if he had underestimated his friends, and Konner.

"We are a bunch of misfits. The world asks a lot of us, but gives us little in return. We have made our own family, and none of us, even you, make friends lightly; and that is not lightly set aside. Even if you lost your physical prowess you would not lose our love. You would still have your mind, which is formidable enough. So, now are you done feeling sorry for yourself or insulting your friends?" Konner finished, having exhausted his frustration.

Listening to his Kryptonian friend, Robin's faced slowly turned from angst-ridden desperation to calm reason.

"I'm sorry Kon. I was rude to you just now. I just expected to be able to do that exercise ten times today. I'd been kinda obssessed with it."

"And tomorrow, you will." Konner reassured Robin. "What you did today was amazing. Only two weeks ago I carried you to breakfast; and today you're doing Mongolian pushups? At this rate in two weeks you won't be back to your usual best, but you'll surpass us all. Life is to be lived well and cherished, not a struggle to overcome. You taught me that, Rob, though I don't think you quite remember." Konner looked absent for a moment remembering how he learned the value of life when he thought he'd lost the lad who was his heart's desire (and almost lost himself), and learned the joy it contained when Robin regained consciousness.

"But I have to keep working, keep building my strength back up. The Team needs me and I need to be back with the Team... I need to be back for you too, Kon." Those were healing words for Superboy, who had been concerned over Robin's recovery. Robin was the type of guy who would only allow himself to return love if he felt he was worthy of it; and he most certainly was. He just had to be reminded.

"Don't forget you said you'd spend the afternoon with me, right Rob?" Superboy asked.

"I hadn't forgotten." Robin said with an easier smile.

Reaching forth his hand once again, Robin took it and Konner pulled his friend to his feet. For a moment, Superboy and Robin stood face to face, looking into one another's eyes. Robin was starting to damn the Bat for making him always keep his eyes hidden. His right hand twitched, moved almost imperceptably, wanting to reach up and stroke Konner's smooth handsome face. Konner had had the courage to tell him exactly what he needed to hear; and Robin's respect and affection for him grew a bit more.  
"Okay. Well, I'll be back at four o'clock to pick you up." 

"See you later, Kon." And Robin smiled, overcame his fear, and leaned up and sneaked a fast kiss on Konner's cheek, and started back into stretching and kata exercises.  
Superboy practically floated as he walked out of the training room, a smile upon his face, while Robin felt a little lonelier for a moment. 

They were both healing just fine.

FOUR HOURS LATER

Konner walked through the mountain home of the Team with a light heart, and nervously twitching hands. He was looking for Robin. This would be their first date; and as he was still exploring the myriad emotions and feelings of his hybrid Kryptonian/Human heart, he hoped he would be able to fulfill his own dream, and leave worthy memories for his friend as well. Though they now knew how they felt about each other, they had moved very slow in the exploration of those feelings. Robin, by his very nature, needed his strength back to truly be able to love someone back. And Konner wanted to hold back so as not to make his friend think he was taking advantage of his weakened physical condition.

Konner was a messed mingle of emotions. He kept thinking of his beautiful and strong friend. The fears from thinking he had lost Robin faded to memory as he had watched him fight himself back to recovery. With every trip, every fall, every tumble from the obstacle course, Konner wanted to swoop in and catch his bird. Yet he knew he would only hurt and insult Robin by doing so. Every time he looked at Robin, he could not help but admire the beauty of his slim, compact form; the surety of his thought and actions, and the artistry of his handsome face. His eyes!... Sadly, Superboy had yet to see them. It was something of a silent obsession. He could not help but wonder if they were as beautiful as the rest of Robin.

Lost in his personal reverie, still walking through the mountain home of the Team, Superboy heard:

"Ahem!"

There stood Robin leaned against the side of the kitchen island in the residential wing of the mountain. He was dressed simply in slim black jeans, red hoodie, and covered in a dark jacket. Stylish dark glasses covered his eyes. Konner would wait... he knew it would be worth it. He could not help but blush, seeing how Robin had recovered so well. His legs had recovered their tone, and they rose up, and up, and up: lean and slender to a firm, toned backside that almost mocked you. It wanted to deny you while asking you to look. As he turned mockingly, he looked as alluring from the front, the legs ending in firm hips joined to a tight strong abdomen. Between was a compact package of vibrant youth that played at the senses and left you wondering, even though his jeans did not wonder at much.  
Robin knew damned well what he was doing to Superboy.

"Oh, hi Rob. You ready?" Konner stammered, trying to act nonchalant; hoping his friend had not noticed him looking too much. Damn that birdie! He's doing this on purpose.  
"Sure Kon. So what are we doing?" Robin asked.

"You'll see." Responded Superboy, a bundle of nerves and excitement.  
Superboy reached his hand down and took Robin's... and they walked to the mountain's garage. Walking to a red Sentra, Konner opened the passenger door for Robin, trying to act the gentleman. Robin just laughed to himself seeing the nervousness in the tall, handsome youth, and still wondering what the plan for the night was.

Earlier that day, Superboy had asked Wally if he could borrow his car to take Robin on his "date." Kid Flash, still flushed in the happiness of his best friend's recovery and Robin and Konner's new found affection, rushed off, cleaned out his car, washed it, and returned not 3.5 minutes later with the key for Superboy. He never thought to ask if Konner had a license, and he's only just gotten his. Konner had driven tractors, this couldn't be much different, right? 

Only Robin's training and steely mind kept his psyche together while Konner tore through the streets of San Francisco. He'd memorised the route to a place he had found.   
Right off the hustle and bustle of the shopping and club district of the city, Konner had found a quiet forgotten park. Low, secluded, pastoral and quiet it was a haven within the mass of people and chaos. Seeing the place, and Konner's nervous hands, Robin could only wonder if he was looking for a nice place for an impromptu make-out session. Robin was wrong. Damn he hated being wrong... or did he? Superboy stepped around to Robin's side of the car and opened the door for him to step out.

"Hey Kon. I'm not some uptight girl that you have to impress by opening doors and stuff." Robin said, trying to "man-up" and decipher what was going on.

"Hush Rob, and let me do this." Konner said gently, his face a mixture of fear and romance.

Konner opened the trunk and pulled out a basket, blanket, and boom-box. Robin suddenly suppressed a giggle. Was Konner trying to be "romantic?" Robin had experienced so much cynicism for so long that he thought a good cheese course was to ensue, but he really liked Konner and it was obvious it meant so much to him. Robin decided to ride it out and enjoy it.

Superboy laid the blanket down on the cool grass in the valley of the small park, the trees giving them privacy, and the distant fountain lulling the sounds of the city. He turned on the boom-box, playing a CD he had just bought that morning. He opened the basket and laid a plates and flatware before each of them and proceeded to bring out containers of what was a beautiful picnic. 

Robin was struck. He was seeing a new side of Superboy that no one had seen. This was the part of him that was for Robin alone. He served out orange-glazed chicken, proscuitto and cheese stuffed mushrooms, and tangy pasta salad as the sun set around them. Robin thought that if Superboy himself had prepared the picnic he would eat his own glasses, but he didn't care. They just sat quietly, sharing the picnic, listening to the sounds of Enya from the stereo. No words were necessary, as they were sharing so much without them. 

Hunger satisfied, they laid back on the blanket side by side. Listening to the relaxing music, Robin looked over to Konner and reasessed the tall young man who had brought him here. His cynicism long forgotten, he saw a man who was strong, stalwart, and indomitable. But he never suspected the tender romantic hidden within. Robin's already present affection grew. That romantic was HIS. This moment, this facet of the man he had fallen for, that belonged to him and to him alone. As he assessed his date, it seemed as though he had not appreciated him properly before. He was tall, obviously, but without arrogance. His broad handsome shoulders which were so often the conduit of strength to his cabled arms, he now saw as a shelter of peace and contentment. The shoulders narrowed in depth to a tight, defined abdomen and narrow waist restricted by a handsome web belt. Robin suddenly thought that belt looked awful uncomfortable. But looking into the eyes of his date, he was lost. Robin was never weak and lost. Right now, in this place, he was. Vulnerable and open, he didn't care other than to stay in this moment. He laid his head in the crook of Superboy's shoulder and let his mind wander.

"Rob, look up!" Superboy whispered. Fireflies had come to the miniature valley in the park with the setting sun. He gently wrapped his aura around the bright blue shining bugs and drew them around the young couple. Robin's eyes sparkled with wonder, and Superboy relaxed further into his grasp on his date, drinking in the aroma of his hair.   
Konner looked down on Robin, only to see Robin's face looking back to him. He leaned down, cupped his head in his hand, and drew him into a warm, gentle, loving kiss. Robin lost himself in the moment, abandoned to the feel of Kon's lips on his. His senses drank in the aroma of Superboy's skin, which he could only describe as clean fresh sunshine, and a hint of a masculine musk that made his heart skip a beat. Superboy felt the compact strength of the young man in his arms, and just fell into the sensation of holding and kissing the object of his long affection.

Feeling Robin's nervousness, Superboy let him lead, letting him set the pace of the kiss and caress. He felt Robin's tongue just brush against his lips, like a nervous knock on a door asking if he can come in. Kon's own lips parted and almost lost his reserve as Robin's confidence grew and he felt his tongue on his as though they were sharing a second kiss within the first. Robin's tongue explored Superboy's mouth, as though his sense of touch would show him parts of his body that his eyes could not see. 

Robin rolled further over Superboy, pressing him against the cool spring grasses. Feeling a new hunger and growing confidence, he parted his lips, beckoning Konner's tongue to explore him as he had just done to him. They spent some time kissing, caressing one another's faces... teaching each other how to kiss. As they parted for breath, they lay back on the grass holding each other in contentment. 

Robin had allowed himself to feel truly open and vulnerable to another. Rather than weakening him as he feared, he felt stronger... so much stronger. Superboy ran his tongue over his own lips, still tasting Robin on them. He felt a weight and burden lift off of his heart, and was complete.

The aura forgotten in the kiss, the fireflies still flew about them, like sprites celebrating the growing love of the couple beneath them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this to my other half... the "real" Superboy.


	6. Tomorrow Is Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work is not canon at all, but kind of an AU based on the Young Justice series.

It was a lazy Sunday morning at the Mountain, the time when the young heroes would spend hours together sharing their friendship. 

Not so long ago, they might have collapsed in grief after Robin's coma. After a time he had recovered, as well as the rest of the Team, and rather than darken their hearts, it had taught them to appreciate and love one another all the greater. They laughed more and smiled more now than ever. Kaldhur regained his confidence, M'Gann baked disasterously more than she had before, Wally ate like a fiend between cartoons and video games; and Superboy and Robin spent every moment together, sharing their new found love with their friends. Artemis continued to bitch (when did she not), but there was no denying the humour that creased her eyes when she saw the romantic couple.  
After a long breakfast where the Team were able to cheerfully great the day and one another, Kid Flash of all people offered to clear away the dishes and clean the kitchen. As the friends wandered off to the common room to watch some morning television, a cacophony of crashing noise echoed from the kitchen, and ended just as Khaldur reached for the remote. 

"So, what do we want to watch?" Asked the enigmatic Atlantean leader of the Team. "Not too long though, my king has asked for my presence today." Just as Wally zipped in, just missing the remote.

"Something short, sure. I promised uncle J'onn I'd come see him today" said M'Gann.

"How about something with a good fight?" Said Artemis, reverting to form, but seeming more relaxed than in some time. "But I've got to meet Oliver this afternoon. He's going to teach me something new." Leave it to her to prefer a new combat trick over a relaxing Spring day with friends.

"Ben 10!" Shrieked Kid Flash. "It's short, it's got good fights, and it has aliens! Besides, I gotta help Uncle Barry with something today too."

Robin just face-planted, seeing the agreement on the faces of his friends. "Wally really?" Was he going to have to sit through that? Come on, didn't everyone know that Generator Rex was far cooler? 

Looking over to Superboy, who had settled next to him on the couch and pulled him in with his arm around his shoulders, Robin was suddenly struck. "Konner, you have got to be kidding me!" Superboy had a silly smile on his face anticipating the newest episode of the alien-shifting kid. 

The Team settled in and Konner pulled Robin closer to him to share the carefree moment all the better. "Maybe the show won't be so bad." Robin thought with a smile. Since their first picnic date, the young heroes became more comfortable with their newfound love. Since their friends knew of it before even they had expressed it to one another, there was no coming out to them or announcing their relationship. It was a happy thing, a good thing; and it simply was, and appreciated by all.

Robin never really thought about being gay. He was always so focused on his task in life, and the latest case or mission that the Team was working on. He always crushed on Superboy, but ironically the otherwise extremely analytical bird never gave it a thought. He loved another guy and that was that. The outcast, the Martian, the Atlantean, and the science experiment that he called friends and family simply accepted the love at face value. It was either innocence, or love, or confidence. But he was happy, and Konner with him.  
After the cartoon, the friends started making their excuses and headed out. Khaldur gave the young couple a gentle smile, bade his farewell, and strode out of the Mountain for the beach to make his way into the sea. M'Gann drifted over to Superboy and Robin, and gave both her friends a playful giggly peck on the cheek, and exited through the zeta-tube. Wally zipped over raised a hand and said "Hey guys, 'high-five', I'm outta here. See ya!" And after a hand slap from Robin and Superboy, he sped off to Central City. Artemis just strode by with a "Later kids." and made her way to the tube to see Oliver.

"Bummer, I thought we could all spend the day together." Superboy pouted.

"Hey Supes. Wake up! I think we've been set up." Robin said with a knowing smile.

"No missions, no classes, no worries; and all our friends ironically have 'family' obligations all at the same time. Kinda suspicious, don't you think?" Robin reasoned. The Team had seemingly arranged to give the boys a whole day together alone in their own home. Not Gotham or Smallville, but familiar territory to both of them that they shared. Superboy and Robin could not help but inwardly sigh warmly at the love and support of their wonderful friends.

Realization wakening in Konner, he responded: "So, what do you want to do, birdy-boy?"

Allowing himself to relax carefree, since he felt so accepted and open in Konner's presence, Robin voiced a plan.

"Hey, Wally bought the new Hobbit movie. Why don't we change back into pajamas, I'll make some cocoa, and we see the movie together?" Asked Robin.

"That sounds great. Let's go change, and then I'll help you with the cocoa." Responded Superboy brightly, wanting to experience the "domestic" moment. Over time, Superboy's dour demeanor had softened to almost playful, at least in private.

Minutes later, Konner walks back through the common room to the kitchen to heat the milk for the cocoa. Robin had beat him there and turns on hearing his approach, and drops the spoon he'd been stirring the milk with and stands astonished. Konnor stood there in what he called his "pajamas." It was a loose-fitting knit top of fine thin black cotton, and matching pants that flowed down his bare thighs and legs like an onyx waterfall. Robin couldn't decide if it hid the sculpted physique of his boyfriend or showed it off. Konner couldn't help the sheepish grin, hoping Robin would like it on him as much as he appreciated wearing it.

"OH. MY. GOD. KONNOR!" Robin gasped in appreciation.

Konner had confided that he had trouble sleeping. It always reminded him of his days in a half-aware state in a CADMUS pod. Robin bought him the loungewear telling him that something soft, comfortable, attractive, and given by him, might help ease his nights. But this is the first time he had a chance to see it. As his eyes drank in the sight, he had a feeling of a warm creaminess cross his senses.

"Oh, crap... the milk!" 

Robin suddenly turned to pull the saucepan with the milk off the burner and bent over to pick up the spoon that he had dropped. That's when Robin heard a whimper.  
Konnor looked down on the lad, wearing just simple comfortable clothes, though he could easily have afforded far more alluring. Robin was dressed plainly in very short skin-tight black cotton exercise shorts (and not an underwear line to be seen)... and one of Konner signature "S" t-shirts, that lay rather large and comfortably across his narrow hard shoulders. Though the implications were vast, Robin wore it so naturally and comfortably. It was almost more than Superboy could stand before noon.  
"So, where'd you buy the shirt?" Superboy asked.

" I didn't. I kinda... pilfered it from the laundry." He said sheepishly, turning red. Robin was so cute when he blushed like that.

Robin finished the cocoa, handed the cups to Superboy to take to the common room, and ran off to fetch a big soft blanket. 

"What's the blanket for?" Konner asked, wondering if Robin felt weakness coming back from his ordeal and wanted a nap.

"Better for snuggling, silly." Robin giggled back. He was really opening up and relaxing now. Superboy knew the gate might crash back down on his playful openness once anyone else was around, but he was going to run with it while he could.

Konner settled on the couch with his feet comfortably set on the coffee table in front of him. Robin sidled up next to him leaning against his chest. With a blanket across their laps and sipping warm cocoa, they settled in to watch the movie. 

Superboy had himself a moment. The silly romantic paused the movie while Robin was in mid-sip of his drink. He looked at his lithe young companion as though seeing him in a new light. He leaned down, kissed the chocolate foam from Robin's upper lip, and smiled such a beatific smile. He looked to the TV screen then back to Robin, pulled the cup from his hand and set it on the table, and with a look of wonder on his eyes put a further but worshipful kiss on Robin's firm narrow lips.

When Konner broke away from the kiss, Robin gathered his senses and saw the image frozen on the screen. It was a view of a handsome elven king mounted on an elk at the head of an army of his warriors. Robin's heart melted just a little bit more as his confidence grew in equal measure to the growth of his love. Konner was a hopeless romantic, it seemed.

Hours later, Robin lay curled in Superboy's arms, the warm blanket across them, both lightly resting in the comfort of the Spring day, each other's company, and the television hissing static at the end of the movie. Neither wanted to move from the embrace to turn off the television. Every so often, Robin would grace Superboy with a kiss on his shoulder, and a smiling Konner would return a kiss to Robin's raven hair.

Nightwing B-08

"Hey Rob, your brother's here." Superboy whispered with a shake to his shoulder. 

"So. I like it here." Robin yawned sleepily and snuggled deeper into Superboy's shoulder. 

"Come'on, wake up!"

"Robbie!" called Nightwing laughingly, as he strode into the mountain's common room, as his little brother and his boyfriend jumped up in shock, the sleep falling away in sudden awkwardness.

Nightwing stood catatonic. He sees his little brother and Superboy jump up in surprise from the couch, dressed as they were, the blanket covering them dropping to the floor, Superboy's strong arms falling away from Robin's slim form. Nightwing stops for a moment, taking in the scene and situation before him. The happy face of greeting for his brother turns to one of rage. Reaching to his belt, pulling out his fighting staves, Nightwing leaps toward Superboy.

"Get away from my brother you fucking pervert!" Nightwing growls and attacks Superboy with a flurry of devastating strikes. No beating any man had every experienced would be equal to the words from Robin's brother. Nightwing strikes again and again, yet Superboy raises no hand to defend himself. He can't bring himself to fight back against his boyfriend's brother as blow upon blow rains down upon him. His eyes flaring red held back an unquenchable fury, but he does not move.

"Nightwing! No!" Robin's cry echoes through the room. He jumps between the two, his back to his brother, looks down on Superboy's beaten face and puts a hand to his cheek.   
Nightwing shoves Robin brutally aside, and raises his stave to strike again. 

His blow never falls. 

The days in his coma, when the only connection he had with this life was the voice of Konner, the night of fireflies, the shared kisses, the quiet and confident affection they shared, and the natural relaxed morning they had just experienced as a couple were more than he could bear; all to be denigrated by an arrogant Nightwing. As his sight turned red in rage, he flipped forward off a single hand stand, and snapped both balls of his feet against Nightwing's jaw. He ended his flip with his left hand reaching behind him on Superboy's chest, the right bent into a claw waiting to defend his beloved.

Nightwing stood in shock at Robin's ferocity and rage in defense of Superboy, gaining the full measure of what he had walked in on.

"You both disgust me." Nightwing snarled. He spat blood at the floor from his broken lip, threw his staves down, and strode off to the zeta-tube. 

Robin dearly wanted to run after his big brother, his idol, and try to explain everything; to reason with Nightwing. He turned away from him and gingerly put a hand to Superboy's face, assessing the wounds. They would heal almost immediately of course, but the sorrowful eyes....

Robin raged in his heart. His brother had just attacked his boyfriend. He had struck his brother, who he had always idolized. How could he be so narrow-minded and violent

Why?

Robin pulled his Superboy up, who was in an emotional turmoil. He helped him step by step back to Robin's room, where he laid him on his bed and ran off to the adjoining lavatory. He returned with a cool damp cloth and tenderly soothed Superboy's wounds. They were almost gone, but Robin's anger had flared.  
"I'll be back Konner." Robin's voice setteling to a deep growling threat.

This was why Konner and the others loved Robin. His strength of heart. Strength of purpose. Where others would have taken the abuse, licked their wounds, and move on, he would not. He was going to make matters right... come hell or grief.

Without taking off Konner's t-shirt (he was going to wear that next to his own skin), Robin ran to his closet and began pulling on his spandex-neoprene suite, applique kevler armour, and strapped his utility belt around his waist. He pulled off his sunglasses, and put the mask over his eyes; and strode silently toward the zeta-tube with firm resolute strides.

Robin B-20

The teleporter deposited Robin in the Batcave; and as he strode forth he turned his head toward the distant ceiling of the chamber and in a growl cried:

"Nightwing! I am waiting for you!" 

"Come meet me you coward!"

Batman, working at his console, was surprised by the intrusion and outburst. But as the words of his youngest foster-son echoed through the chamber, his eyes were clouded by grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this to my other half... the "real" Superboy.


	7. Morning's Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work is not canon at all, but kind of an AU based on the Young Justice series.

"Nightwing! I am waiting for you!" 

"Come meet me you coward!"

"Robin! What is going on here?" Batman intoned. 

Nightwing appears at the top of the stairs leading to Wayne Manor, a look of arrogant disgust smeared across his face. The same face that once held a laugh to share with his little brother, and eyes that twinkled with a familial happiness for Tim... making the betrayal all the greater. 

Robin's anger flares, his eyes filling with vengeance, remembering the sight of his brother raining blow upon blow on his unresisting boyfriend. 

Robin strides forward across the cave, his pace increasing with each step. Never pausing, his hand moves to his belt and with a sharp metallic sound his staff extends to it's full length within his grasp. His pace increases to a dead run, long slender legs closing the distance to his new opponent. At the last moment, just steps away from Nightwing, Robin strikes the floor vertically with his staff, vaulting forward from the end of it's steel shaft, and rolls through the air and strikes his foe at the chest with both feet. 

Many villians and thugs had fallen to that graceful and powerful attack, but Nightwing has been honed by over fifteen years of battle at Batman's side and his role as the guardian of Bludhaven. Nonetheless, the ferocity of Robin's vault belied the the smaller stature and younger age. He was avenging the honour of one he loved from the betrayal of this man that he had loved like a brother.

Following through the vaulting strike, Robin tucked into a roll as he hit the floor, spinning back to face Nightwing in a crouch as he followed through with his staff, sweeping the taller man off his feet. Initially shocked by the ferocity of Robin's attack, Nightwing regains his poise, arches his back and snaps forward to his feet, facing his brother. Robin never slowed. His staff spun and struck precisely and firmly, propelled by hands that had learned their trade under their tutelage by Batman himself. His feet never stopped, feinting to strike an opening that his staff had made for him. Nightwing was no novice either. Though his staves were left on the floor, he was not without his own skills. As Robin's staff twirled in the dark gloom of the cave, the bare light gleaming off it's shining forged length, his legs carrying him forward gracefully and lashing forward with every opening he found; Nightwing doged and flowed around every attack. Not one blow landed upon him. Again and again Robin swung, struck, and moved, like a mongoose enraged facing a particularly vile cobra. Were it not for the tragedy of these brothers fighting one another, the demonstration of martial skill by both was awe inspiring. Though Nightwing had the greater experience, Robin was in the fullness of his youth and had the purity of purpose.

Little by little, Nightwing was pressed under the attacks and backed further and further up the stairs. Robin never slowed, wishing to only repay the blows that Nightwing had rained down upon Superboy. At the top step, Nightwing's footing was lost and his foot slipped under him and he fell to his back. With a snarl of rage, Robin's staff shortened to half it's length as his over-handed strike fell upon Nightwing's head... to be blocked by a black armoured arm.

"Just what is this about?" Batman asked stoically, his voice never giving way to the turmoil in his heart.

"I went to the mountain... and found him in the arms of that clone. He's a fucking pervert!" Robin said nothing as he glared at Nightwing, feeling no need to defend himself. His hands tightened once again around his staff, asking for excuse to strike. He took only bare satisfaction from the dried blood on Nightwing's face from his attack in the mountain.  
Batman's hand lashed out, finger extended, ending just inches from Nightwing's face. Pointing in accusation he said "Never speak of your brother in that manner again." The barest hint of pain escaped from Batman's throat as he spoke.

Bruce Wayne, and the Batman that he had become, was an orphan and made so by a murderer in an alley. He had taken in Dick as his son, who's family was murdered by the Joker, his long-time nemesis. As the years ticked by, a precocious kid from a broken home had discovered his secret and saved his life; and his burgeoning family grew by one more. None of them was unscathed by this tragedy. If Batman loved anything in this life, it was his "family" as they had all become. Batman had suspected for some time now that the friendship between Robin and Superboy had become something more, and he chose to appreciate that Robin's family had grown by one. Batman had his grave concerns, and they would be addressed in due time. But, one loved, respected, cherished, and defended their family. You did not strike them out of ignorance and hatred. Batman had seen too much of that over the years in the streets of Gotham.

"Tim, go upstairs. I will be in shortly." Bruce didn't ask but he did not command. It was simply the firm directive of a father.

Robin slowly took the last step up, and passed the portal covered by an ancient clock, his anger now exhausted.

Batman turned his steely gazed upon Nightwing. As his heart twisted within his chest, a pain he had not felt himself since a small child, he said to Nightwing:  
"Richard. You have disrespected your brother and dishonoured this house. You have no cause to do this."

"Are you defending him?" Nightwing asked incredulously.

"Have you forgotten what each of us has lost, that you would turn away love so readily? I would not have my sons fight each other because one cannot accept the love the other has. Dick, you are brothers." Batman spoke that last word slowly and carefully as if something sacred was contained within it.

"That faggot is not my brother." 

"Leave this house. NOW! You may return when you have learned some respect and some decency." Batman shouted at the indignity of the situation. Batman never shouted. Ever.  
As Nightwing stormed out, Batman slowly stepped down the stairs and slumped into his chair at the computer console, suddenly feeling old, as if his cape had settled further on his shoulders with the weight of tragedy.

\---------

As Robin stepped through the passge to the first floor study, he could contain himself no longer. He pulled his mask off his face; fell to his knees and wept. Alfred, hearing the steps up from the cave, came to offer his services. Robin looked up as Alfred approached and all the distinguished elderly gentleman saw were a pair of blue eyes, broken by tragedy. No longer was this the young hero who had accomplished great things and passed through death, retaining his joy and happiness. Now he felt like a little boy, lost and forlorn, the red and green uniform covering him feeling like a fraud.

"Come on, Master Tim." Alfred calmy said as he took Robin's arm and pulled him up.

"Let's get you to your room and I'll bring you som tea to calm you. I'm sure Master Bruce will be up directly."

"Alfred." Robin whispered simply, looking to the man who had been the closest thing to a grandfather he had ever known, trying to share the pain in his heart.

"I know lad."

Minutes later, Tim lay curled up on his bed, a cup of cooling Earl Grey tea set on the bed stand. He was wearing only old sweats, hanging off of him like a penance. Once Alfred had closed the door to his room, he had torn the uniform off for he could not bear it any longer. Lost in his maelstrom of thoughts, he was surprised by a soft rap at the door.  
In walked Bruce Wayne. Not the Dark Knight, but the foster-father of a very hurt young man. 

"Tim. We need to talk about this." Bruce said as he settled gently on the edge of Tim's bed.

Timothy pulled his head off the pillow slowly, looked on the face of the man who had made him what he was and said "Dad?" It was the single word that could make the billionaire industrialist turned vigilante weak when no boardroom or villian would ever break him.

"Bruce, I love Konner." said Tim, his voice pleading for acceptance. He'd just had a crash course in understanding that his love might not be accepted. But his inherent honesty would not allow him to deny any element of the matter.

"I think I knew the moment I took you away when your were hurt. I saw he loved you back when we took you to the mountain while you were still ill. It concerns me. You're still young and in some ways innocent of the world."

"Bruce, my innocence left with my mother and was murdered with my father; and you took me in and I let you make me what I am. I am no victim and I'm not blind." Robin snarled bitterly.

"I know. But we just don't know what Kon-El really is."

"I do." Tim said with more certainty than he has felt through this whole tragic day.

"He's good, loyal, loving, kind, gentle, and will never hurt me. He is my friend that I can share any secret with and still he will never betray me. With him I know I will never be alone, forgotten, or left behind; and he's already proven that."

"Tim, not all others will understand or approve."

"Dad, if I lived my life by other's standards I would never become a man that either you, Konner, or I could respect. With him I have felt protected and safe, able to not be Robin for a moment, but just 'Tim', and I haven't even told him who I really am. Konner is the one most wronged today. Is it right to even try to share a love while hiding yourself?"  
Bruce Wayne felt a pang, feeling like maybe he should have been able to make Tim feel that safety and protectiveness. But he was proud that his youngest son, wounded in the heart though he was, had stood his ground, not apologized, and defended his love.

"Go back, find Konner. I will meet him under different circumstances soon. Let me deal with matters here. Just go back to him."

Batman had just allowed his bird to leave the nest. He only prayed that he had taught him well and he would return... whole. Trust came hard sometimes.

Robin B-20

Walking through the mountain fastness that the Team calls home, Robin tiredly shuffles down the hall of the residential wing to his room, wanting only see his Konner again. Exhausted by his ordeals, he opens the door and walks to his bed. Lying there neatly folded are the elegant pajamas that he had given Konner and had only seen this morning on the magnificent man he called his boyfriend. 

Konner was gone.

Robin laid down on his bed, pulled Konner's pajamas to him, and drank in the scent of him. He had left. Robin was alone. Too exhausted and drained to even cry, he could only thing of the poet's line:

"These times are sent to try men's souls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this to my other half... the "real" Superboy.


	8. Forward Unto Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work is not canon at all, but kind of an AU based on the Young Justice series.

Robin shuffelled out of his room the next morning. His uniform and armour stripped away, he only wore Superboy's t-shirt and the thin exercise pants that he fell asleep in. Just the previous day, the Team had all conspired to give Robin and Superboy a day together alone in the mountain to spend exploring their love. It had tragically ended with Robin beating down Nightwing, after his assault on Superboy, and returning to find Superboy had gone. Robin's brother could not accept his love for another man, especially the unique clone. He set himself in a seat at the table, and picked at a piece of toast. The friends had pieced together the matter, Nightwing's staves still on the floor, next to his blood that Robin had drawn. They all missed their Konner; and knew why he was gone. Robin's mind was an open wound, and M'Gann could not help but know the truth, though it pained her and their friends. 

Khaldur strode firmly up to the breakfast table next to Robin. Slamming his hand down on the table, startling Robin out of his revery, he calmy asked in that wise voice of his, belying his frustration. "Why are you still here?"

Robin looked over to to Khaldur's hand on the table, and as his it lifted away he saw his collapsed staff sitting silently mocking him. Robin looked up to his leader, a new steely gleam in his eye.

"Go and find him and bring him home." said Aqualad. 

Robin stood up, stepped away from the table, and took in the sight of his friends. Artemis' fingers were twitching, wanting only to pull a bowstring and vent their frustration. M'Gann's brow was furrowed in thought, thin lines creasing her face, as though she felt that she could heal the emotional wounds that stood raw, open, and weeping. Wally sat silently eating his breakfast, not wanting to face his best friend, chewing slowly and carefully. The times had taught him the pain of sorrow and indecision; and perhaps a measure of wisdom, which were etched across his face deepening the laugh lines about his eyes that had lost their mirth.

Without a word and firm steps carrying him forward, Robin snatched up his staff in an iron grip and strode away fom the room. He said nothing. There was no farewell, no words of parting. His steps now full of firm resolve as he went to find his boyfriend, heal his Team and friends, and rescue his wounded heart.

\-------

At the back of a team of dogs, yapping and pulling at his sled as they chased across the snow and ice, Robin's eyes scanned the frozen tundra. He had heard evidence from the Inuit that a young tragic figure had saved them from the depredations of invaders. They told a story of a handsome warrior who fought with abandon, with tears in his eyes that fell silently mingling with the snow at his feet. Robin could only hope, not allowing himself to be disappointed once again.

Just a month ago, after breaching the hidden valleys of the Himalayas, he had missed the one who had protected the local people from the abuses of an upstart fiend who would turn the vales into his personal fiefdom. 

Earlier, he had followed the trail to a village hidden in an epic forest where the locals desperately tried to hold back the villains who wanted a silent place for themselves to conduct their illicit business.

After every tale and every investigation, he was still on Superboy's path. But he was always too late. It was like following the destruction of a barbarian warlord, but instead he was following the path of healing of forgotten peoples defended by one who felt himself lost and forgotten.

With grave disappointment, Robin slowed his team of dogs at his destination. The ice floe was shattered giving evidence to a recent tale he had heard. His calculating eyes scanned the tundra, hoping for some new evidence of his lost love. He crouched down on one knee, fingers carefully tracing disruptions in the snow looking for a sign. There was none. With a heavy heart, he turned back. 

He had begun his search at the home of John and Martha Kent, and found nothing. The now elderly couple were beside themselves with concern but knew they could do nothing. "Ma" cleaned his room every day, and baked his favourite apple pie on each Saturday, hoping he would come home. John was every bit as concerned. He had raised a hero and took satisfaction in being Superman's father, and now had lost the satisfaction of being Superboy's grandfather... his Konner.

\------

A handsome young man, the very vision of youth, beauty, and vitality were it not for his haunted eyes walked into the foyer of the Daily Planet. He stepped to the receptionist who never knew that the eyes gave lie to the turmoil within the young man.

"Timothy Drake to meet Clark Kent, ma'am." he said, thinking that he would not be known quite as well here in this city... he was wrong.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked lazily, never really giving the visitor a full assessment.

"No, but he will see me." Timothy Drake said with certainty.

This was dangerous, Tim knew. How would he play off being the most eligible son of the wealthiest man in Gotham, in the offices of a newspaper in Metropolis? As he walked through the halls of the most intrepid journalists in the country, he heard whispered voices behind his back, that he ignored. He had made his decision and would pick up the pieces later.

Not bothering to knock, Tim strode through the door, toward the reporter's desk; and the impeccabley dressed young man pulled the office door closed behind him, looked at the mild face of Clark Kent with a gimlet eye, and said, "We have to talk."

"What can I do for you, young man?" Kent asked, assessing his impromptu guest, hiding his shock at seeing Robin so boldly invading his office, nor wanting to reveal his knowledge of the identity of the young man standing before him .

"I need to find someone, and you will help me." Timothy said boldly. 

"I'm a reporter, not a detective." Clark responded, trying not to look flummoxed, though he was assessing Batman's ward before him. This was not going to be a good day. Clark had never had the skill with hidings emotions that the Bat, or his protege, could read like a book.

Months of searching and endless nights of worry bore heavily on Tim. He no longer had patience to deal with the dance around their hidden selves. He knew that Clark was Superman, and should have been the mentor of Konner, but had failed to take up that responsibility. He also knew that Clark knew who he was.

Looking behind him to the closed door, ensuring they had their privacy, Tim took off his sunglasses, set them gently on Clark's desk, and said:

"Kal-El, son of Jor-El, I need you to help me find Superboy." Clark's face was frozen in shock, as though he had just been struck. This young man was to be taken seriously. Bruce Wayne's ward, standing before him, was not to be gainsayed. Superman's dissembling was now pointless.

"I've searched the world for him, and followed ridiculous stories, some true and some false, but always too late." Robin's confident voice giving way to a plea. "I want Konner back."

*I want Konner back.*

Clark Kent hears these words with trepidation. Does this young human know what he is doing, what he might have set in motion?

He steps to his feet, and walks around his desk to stand before the ward of his friend; and they speak for some minutes, sometimes calmly and sometimes animatedly. But finally he acquiesces the lost argument.

Clark Kent slumps back into his chair behind his desk, the enormity of the situation before him taking it's toll. He had never acknowledged his clone nor tutored him as a "father" should, but he had also kept a silent distant watch. His own failure was now coming home to him and had just called him to task. And now this, when he should have most been a father.

"When I was young, in Smallville... when I needed a place to hide and be alone, dealing with what I was, I had a cave that I used to go to." 

Before he finished his thought, Tim had bolted from the room. He had a lead, a mission, and he knew he would find his lost love.

Knock Knock

Timothy's hand raps upon the door of the simple but welcoming farmhouse of the Kent family. A door opens and Tim is greeted by the clean honest face of John Kent.  
"Hello Robin. Please come in. We've wondered if we would see you again." Loneliness etching the elderly farmer's face.

"Can we get you anything?" The Kents stood needy, their eyes saying what their voices could not, ready to give some comfort or love to their grandson, or at least his best friend.

"Mr. Kent. I apologize for getting right to the point." It was all he could do to not fan the flames of hope.

"Are there any caves nearby?"

John was dumbfounded. Caves? Konner's best friend came back to their house to ask about caves?

"Well... errr... yes, there is. Just a couple of miles from here just inside the forest edge across the lake."

Timothy threw his arms around John in a hug, ran over to Martha and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and bolted out with a slamming screen door bidding it's own farewell to Robin, who had found hope.

Tim ran to the forest, forgetting in his nervous excitement that he could have used his computer hidden under his sleeve integrated to his wristband to find the cave. He might have employed a ground penetrating radar, but this one time his heart was leading him instead of his mind. Finding a hollow under a hill, right where Mr. Kent said, he found the cave opening...

His heart pounding in his chest, allowing himself to believe just one last time, Robin walks into the cave. Like the cave that Superboy rescued him from, he was going to rescue his love. Robin walks into a hidden grotto, passing into darkness but letting his mask adjust to the low light. The passage winds a moment, Robin's chest constricting as he is reminded of the cave he almost died in. The cave Konner saved him from. The passage opens into a dry stone chamber, outfitted like a hidden camp. Supplies neatly stacked to one side, sleeping bag and cot on another. A small fire had been kindled in the center of the room, its light chasing away some small hint of the darkness, the smoke passing away into the heighths of the ceiling through some unknown shaft. And finally, settled like a heap, Robin sees Superboy slumped in a lawnchair, nursing his broken heart. Not knowing anyone had intruded on his reverie.

"Konnor?" he whispered.

Robin wanted to throw himself on his boyfriend, but he held back, assessing the needs of his lost love. Sad broken eyes that should have held the luster of polished cobalt finally looked up and recognized Robin. 

"I'm sorry!" Superboy gasped as he choked back a sob, looking upon the love he had fled from. "I never wanted to hurt your family or hurt you."

"Konner... my Konner. You didn't. Neither of us can help how Nightwing feels. You can't carry the burden of his ignorance. But we can help how we feel and how we act. I love you and lost you. Don't do this to me. You are my family."

Robin drops to his knees at Superboy's feet, pulling his hand to his lips. Sitting silently under his hand was Robin's birdarang, the very one that had broken the CADMUS tube. Superboy had not forgotten. Robin pulls open his red and green parka, lying thin and worn underneath he still wears a black t-shirt adorned with a red "S." Superboy gathers Robin into a desperate embrace... accepting the healing that Robin had brought.

Robin pulls Superboy to his feet off the chair, and gently leads him over to the cot. Full of nervousness, trepidation, and fear, Robin lays on the bed, taking Konner with him. Their lips met, their touch igniting like fireflies carressing their skin.

Robin drank in the scent of Konner, his honesty, his strength, and his goodness were all encompassed in the aroma. As strong arms enclosed around him, Robin released all of his angst, worry, and burdens. He was back in the arms of the man he loved. Taking on a will of their own, Robin's hands traced a path down Konner's lean and chiselled chest, releasing each button of his shirt along the way. Leaning over his bird, his heart pounding, Konner whispered:

"Are you sure, Rob?" asked Konner knowing where this would lead. The last dregs of fear gripping his heart.

Looking up into the face of pure honest strength and love, Robin peeled the mask off his face and said:

"Tim. Konner, My name is Timothy." 

Konner looked down on the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes that had ever been created, that pleaded with him to make them both whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this to my other half... the "real" Superboy.


	9. Dawning A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work is not canon at all, but kind of an AU based on the Young Justice series.

Superboy looked down on his boyfriend, now his lover to be, lying on the bed beneath him. Konner saw him for the first time, again, now knowing his true name. Tim reached up and traced his hands down his chest, nimble fingers releasing each button of his shirt along their way. Almost shaking with nervous fear, Robin wanted this. Wanted it so very badly. He had since the day he awoke from his coma in Superboy's arms.

His hands tracing their way down Konner's body, he loosened the buckle of Superboy's belt, freeing Konner from the narrow confines of the waistband of his blue cargo pants. Tim's nervousness and fear was now mingled with excitment as his hand reached further in to take hold of the substantial manhood of the young hero he loved.

Konner shrugged off the remains of his shirt, and kicked off his pants and Timothy reached down to help free him from his clothing. As Konner arched over Tim, his arms holding him up, reaching to either side of Tim's face, he stood open and innocent. Konner, now only covered in his pure white boxer briefs felt so vey vulnerable, scared, and so excited. Robin's eyes traced their way down the hard and defined body of Superboy, following down to the narrow gap in the waistband where his hard abs disappeared down to a mystery yet to be solved. Superboy's fingers finally responded, still shaking, as he struggled at Tim's belt buckle. Cautiously lowering the zipper and pulling down Tim's jeans, he saw the lean handsome hero now as an object of his worshipful adoration.

Konner kissed Tim slowly and gently on the lips before he began working his way down the long narrow neck of the Boy Wonder. Part of him wanted to leave a mark on his presence, but he would have hated to mar the fine toned flesh. He left kiss after kiss along the smooth hard body of the youth, his tongue teasing Tim's firming nipples, his hands never ceasing to explore the body of his boyfriend. Still tracing kisses across his torso, he reached down teasing Tim's balls; and then pulled down his thin narrow black underwear as Tim arched his backed giving consent to what was to come. With a pull of his finger and freed from the cotton confines, Robin's almost painfully hard cock sprang to life. Superboy drank in the scent of Robin, his face buried in the crook of his thigh. There was something honest and pure, yet exotic, about the aroma of Robin's body: the smell of the detergent his underwear was laundered in lingered, the soap he used to bathe, and the pheremones wafting from him. Superboy was almost becoming drunk on it.  
As Superboy continued his exploration of the body of the slim, firm, bird-boy, Robin again arched his back in pleasure, his crotch grinding against the Boy of Steel's face, as he quietly moaned at the warm breath on his crotch. Konner took his cue, and moved his lips to Tim's quiveringly hard cock, running them up and down the side of his shaft, exploring the smooth skin. Robin panted in pleasure as Kon noticed slight drops of alabaster elixir dripping from the head of his cock. Excited at seeing the result of the pleasure he gave his lover, Superboy licked the drops off, and wrapped his lips around the aching member of the Boy Wonder, savouring the sweet tanginess on his tongue. Nervousness forgotten, but inexperienced, he let his love and pleasure guide him as he continued to suck and stroke at Robin's cock. Robin was awash in extasy as the radiant heat from Superboy's body carried through into the first blowjob he had ever experienced.

Konner looked up, catching his breath, and stared questioningly yet imploringly into Tim's eyes. Tim's right hand gripped into Superboy's hair pulling for leverage, while his left traced the lines of lean muscle across Kon's strong shoulder and arm. Warmth still radiated off of him and he gave the feeling of warm sunshine in a bright meadow. The gentle strength of his touch only reflected the same in his heart... the heart that had fallen in love with Robin. Robin pulled Superboy's hand to his lips. He wanted to feel that skin against his, feel the strength in his hand, and wanted to taste him. He drew Kon's fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them, his tongue teasing and working around them as though he was doing the same to his manhood. Konner marveled at the possibilities, just when Tim pulled his mouth away, leaving his fingers wet and slick. His confidence grew with Tim's, and he reached down and began to rub his moist fingers around and on Tim's smooth and pink, (beautiful really), little pucker. Robin pushed down slightly, whimpering, as his ass loosened, letting Kon work his way in. It might have been uncomfortable, except for all the nights he had pleasured himself thinking of this moment right now.

"Make love to me, Konner!" Robin gasped. The normally stoic and strong young hero was free of any bond of reservation. He was giving himself freely and vulnerably to his Superboy, asking to be made his. Konner and not seen such confidence in any hero before; and his heart began to fracture just a bit:  
"Timothy..." Konner whispered, speaking his lover's true name for the first time. He pulled away slightly and looked seriously into Robin's eyes trying not to lose himself in their sapphire beauty.

"You need to know..." He stammered in concern, afraid to shatter the moment.

"I mean, we should discuss someth..."

Timothy's finger pressed against Konner's lips silencing him and he said:

"It's okay, Konner... I KNOW!"

He had known, and for some time. Clark had warned him. But it gave him peace, not pause, knowing such a thing and that Konner wished to share it with him.  
Tim reached up to Superboy and slowly pulled him back down to him. They looked at each other with joy-filled eyes and smiling faces, radiant and lighting the gloom like a faceted chandelier sharing its light in all directions. 

Konner gently reached down to Tim's smooth firm hips and pulled him toward him. Wetting his fingers, he once again started working Tim's round toned ass, loosening it slightly, asking to enter with his touch. Tim added his consent by running his own fingers into his mouth, sucking them expectantly, pulling then out wet and dripping with saliva, and reaching down and taking Konner's cock and wetting it. With gentle pressure, ever so careful with his strength, he began to slide his cock into Tim, very slowly. Tim gasped and moaned, but did not pull back. Nothing he had done pleasuring himself equalled the sensation of his beloved filling him with his big but gentle cock. Allowing his lover to adjust for a moment, Kon began to slowly and gently thrust in and out of Robin, deeper and firmer with each motion, letting themselves teach each other this mystery.  
Robin lost himself for a time in the passion of Superboy making love to him, without control and without reservation. No cables, no nets, no chance... he leaped. His spirit soared and for a time he learned to really fly. 

Konner exulted in making love to his dream and reality, who had never feared him and had always cared for him, and had given him his name and the confidence to gain his humanity.

Kon thrust harder and harder, in time to Tim's moans and grinding hips, both raising the pace of their lovemaking. Tim's hands gripped tighter and tighter into the bedding, clawing at it, pushing down harder on Kon's throbbing hard cock. Losing themselves and their place on this plane, Konner saw in his mind's eye stars twinkling in his eyes, like one who had taken a blow to the head. But they twinkled brighter and brighter with each thrust into Timothy's tight warm body, and each moan that escaped his beautiful narrow lips. One star before his eyes began to twinkle brighter and brighter, growing in intensity. He could almost not bear it.

Konner forced his eyes open, and looked his lover in the eyes, the force of willpower straining itself across his handsome face.

"Timothy!" He growled, his trembling voice reduced to a husky note.

"Oh Gods Konner, YES!" Tim cried, begging for the gift of Konner's love.

Hearing Robin speak his name in the throes of passion, Superboy couldn't contain himself any longer. With a final thrust that was neither hard, nor overly gentle, he pushed deep into Robin.   
The bright twinkle became brighter, and flared into argence.

"I love you Tim!" Kon said, his voice cracking and gasping; and he pushed forward and pressed his lips against Robin's, their bodies completing a circle, as he came and filled Robin with his seed, grinding deeper and deeper into him.

"I love you too Kon!" Tim whimpered. The wonder and pleasure of having been made one with his lover and heart's desire engulfed him; and his painfully hard cock finally released, spurting again and again, cumming in time to the pulse of the slapping sensation against his now swollen prostate of Konner filling him with his hot seed.   
The argence flared to a supernova, the brightness piercing him, gripping him in a sensation in his heart matching that of the explosion of his loins.

Both young heroes panting in their kiss, let the sweat, cum, and love wash over them.

The flood of their love and emotions abating, their lips separated and they looked into one another's eyes, both misty from finally released emotions and sensations, but neither wanting to yet seperate their bodies. They just drank in each other's eyes and touched each other or held hands as the moment struck them. Neither of the young heroes felt that they had lost anything, as some might have, from the experience of their first lovemaking. They had gained one another, a haven for each. A place to grow strong or to be weak. A place to laugh or cry. A place to reason or to dream. 

Robin, exhausted from his searches and ordeals, pulled Superboy down to him and wrapped himself in his strong arms, both naked and unashamed. Superboy snuggled him tight, no sleep coming to him. He watched his Timothy sleep, peacefully and without nightmares, long into the night before succumbing himself. 

They both smiled in their sleep with a peace and contentment neither had ever known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this to my other half... the "real" Superboy.


	10. Time Heals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work is not canon at all, but kind of an AU based on the Young Justice series.

;Robin woke slowly, taking in his surroundings. Still wrapped in Superboy's arms on the camp cot, he saw the small fire had gone out on the cave floor and there was a new chill in the air. A clean winter crispness that invited laughter and play. Forcibly extricating himself from Superboy's radiant solar warmth in the sleeping bag, Robin set his feet on the floor of the cave, feeling the cold grip his toes like a tease. He briefly stretched, his long lean naked body reaching out to take in the new day, entirely unashamed and full of new life.

Conner stirred under the quilted down of the sleeping bag.

"Tim?" Superboy asked, briefly questioning in his fleeing sleep-state.

"Yeah Conner?

"Just checking... For a moment I thought it might have been a dream." 

Superboy had dreamt of making Robin his since the day they met; and for all the fantasies that he had entertained, he had never dared to dream that they would come to pass. Though he had always wanted to make love to "his" Bird-Boy, his lust was always secondary to wanting to act on his love. Having now done just that, waking the following morning to see that it was not just a dream, his heart was full to bursting and he did not quite know where to go from here. But he would go anywhere with his Robin.

"Are you ready to come back with me?" Robin asked, a slight worry in his voice. Superboy's absence had taken it's toll on Robin, even if he did know the reason for it.

"I never wanted to run away, Tim." Conner said, his voice trying out the name again, feeling the newness of it like touching a favorite gift on Yule morning.

"Its just that I never had a family and I envied the love of yours. I felt that falling in love with you had damaged what you had. "

"Konner, I never felt I had to choose between you and my family. I can't speak for Nightwing and what he did. I can only say it will never happen again." The last spoken with a fleeting gleam of steel in the bright blue eyes. It was not so much as a threat as it was a promise of hazard.

"Rob, I know that he loves you and I always liked and respected him. Why else could I have stood there and taken his abuse, knowing what he thinks of me, and falsely. If it were any other man I would have..."

"I know." Robin said in a quiet monotone. "But also our Teammates know, Batman knows, Superman knows, and we have no need to hide in a shame that we do not feel and have not earned. So, please Konner, come back to the Team, back to the Mountain, back to your family... back to me." Robin's voice drifts away in his last statement like a plea as he reaches his hand toward Superboy expectantly.

"I'm never leaving you again. I can't, you know that. But I was wrong and I let you carry a burden alone when I should have shared it with you. Forgive me."

With a strength that belied his smaller stature, Robin took Superboy's hand and pulled him into his arms and lips. 

"Let's go, Konner."

The two young heroes dressed, bundling themselves again the winter chill they would face outside the cave. Walking out, still holding one another's hand, the young lovers looked out upon a forest floor covered with a new carpet of crystal white snow that had fallen fresh in the night. It was clean, pure, and bright like their hearts. Superboy never looked back on his cave, where he had finally tried to hide from the world. Everything he needed or wanted was in his heart and personified by the smaller hand held gently in his. They walked across the fresh snow, leaving their footprints like a fresh new world that they would leave their marks upon.

\-------------

Robin touched a finger to his ear, activating his communicator.

"Aqualad, this is Robin... We're coming home." His voice carrying tones of hope and peace in his heart.

Robin B-20... Superboy B-04

Stepping through the Zeta-tube, the boys were greeted by Kaldhur, usually stoic, but now with a look of relief on his normally well composed face. He gathered both his friends and Teammates in a deep silent embrace, finally feeling as things were right for the first time since Robin's coma. He walked with them through the cave headquarters they called home when Robin asked:

"Where is everyone?" Robin asked and Superboy's eyes reiterated.

With the portentious voice that Aqualad reserved for weighty matters he responded:

"They are away on other matters and will be home later." 

As he walked with his friends through the halls of their home, the came into the quiet and empty common room... to find Nightwing in a side chair waiting.  
But this wasn't Nightwing. No signature black and blue uniform. He wore old civilian clothes, badly draped over a hunched form, several days growth darkening the otherwise handsome face. In shock, Robin turned toward Kaldhur, but he had disappeared, leaving the lovers to this matter. A slight growl rumbled from Superboy's chest and his hands clenched in remembered fury, one that Robin did not try to quell. The pain of betrayal was still quite fresh.

Slow and cautious, like an old and broken man, Nightwing... Dick Grayson forced himself out of the chair and set his eyes on his younger brother and his boyfriend.  
"Before anything else, please let me speak." Dick said with a humbled voice. "Else" hung in the air like he was Damocles waiting for the sword's fall and had accepted it.  
With a voice that began haltingly and grew more confident, having accepted what he would say, Dick continued.

"I have wronged and betrayed you both. I want to ask... beg... for your forgiveness, but I will have to earn it. Explanations are meaningless next to what I have done to you two, but they are necessary."

Dick's throat pulsed as he gulped down his guilt and shame like a bitter pill.

"Konner, I struck you unjustly and out of ignorance and fear and I am so very sorry. I love my brother, not as a replacement for the one I lost, but entirely in his own right. In my protectiveness I falsely imagined you having coerced Tim and... I imagined you being something other than you are. Something we would both loathe. I called both of you perverts, and I wish I could take that word back, but I cannot. Batman was right Tim, we have each lost so much that I have no right to criticise when one of us finds love and happiness. But that is not the "why." 

Guilt and shame etched his face like a judgement imposed on himself. 

"I... I was jealous." The words hung in the air in admission.

"I was in love when I was younger, your age. I would have given anything to be with him. But I bought into all the lies and falsehoods that people spew and felt filthy for loving another boy. I put it out of my mind and convinced myself that it was wrong. I never had half the courage that either of you have shown. I spent my years trying to be something I am not, and earned the lonliness that I endured."

Robin's eyes narrowed in concentration and understanding.

"Dick, did you ever tell him? Tell Wally?"

Nightwing's face spasmed as though he had been slapped. He should not have been surprised that Robin had deduced it. Dick was Batman's strongest adopted son and protege, but Tim was truly the heir to his legacy of "The Detective." 

"No." Nightwing hung his head further, failure and grief weighing him down further.

"Maybe it's time." Robin said with sympathy and understanding.

Conner stood still, never speaking, his hands held stiff at his sides shaking. He walked up to Nightwing and Dick looked up resolved... awaiting the blow he had earned. Superboy reached his hand out and pulled Nightwing into his strong arms, still shaking with conflicting emotions. Dick finally broke down and sobbed into Superboy's shoulder, his voice trembling the words "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

It was time they all had healed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this to my other half... the "real" Superboy.


	11. The Longest Day

Winter had deepened, and the world had settled into the Yule season, as had the Team in Mt. Justice. The shining bright snow and the cold slow days held a promise of new life and joy in the Spring. Everyone was working to decorate their home in the mountain and wrap their gifts for one another. With the return of Robin and Superboy, the team was whole again and optimistic and hopeful of the coming year... and Superboy was terrified.  
"Ti... Rob... this is Batman we're talking about." Superboy said with a quivering voice. "Holiday cheer to him is NOT breaking your mind along with your body." Though Superboy had always called him Robin, or just "Rob", he had so fallen in love with the true name of his boyfriend and used it whenever he could that he had to remind himself when he couldn't.  
"It's fine Kon... he wanted to meet you again, now that we are together. He wants to talk to you... as my lover. You know... 'THE TALK'"  
"I know... and that terrifies me. The Bat is ony playing nice... and you know what he'll think of us having done... having made love. What he'll think of me. He is very protective in his own way, I think."  
With a playful slap, Robin giggles at his boyfriend and clarifies. "Kon, do you think for a second that Bats thinks that? Like his adopted son is not capable of being his own man? Bats was too good of a trainer and 'Dad' for that. Besides, he does not need to know that. He helped make me my own man, just as Ma and Pa Kent taught you to be your own man. Its not a matter of secrecy, but a matter of privacy."  
"But what if he thinks we're not okay and that I'm hurting you or leading you astray? He would kill me."  
"Kon, Bats never kills, you know that. Besides, if you ever did me wrong, Batman would be the least of your problems. I have three brothers and myself for you to deal with." Robin says with a grin.  
"Besides, he knows what we both went through to come together. If I know anything, I know he understands love. Without it, he would have destroyed Gotham out of vengeance, not continue to protect it and try to make it a better place for the innocent who live there. It is a part of him that few understand."  
With a groan, Superboy surrenders (and shivers).  
"Fine. You're gonna make me do this anyway."  
"Kon, Batman invited you to spend Yule with us. Do you know how much that means? How much that means to me? The invite alone is a huge mark of approval."  
"I know, Rob. He just kinda scares me."  
"Me too Kon, but this time he's trying to be a good dad; and he wants to talk with you. But it won't be you cornered in a dark alley, but as a guest in our home on Yule. Trust me, its all good. Batman has a strong sense of hospitality on the very rare occasion someone is invited. No harm comes to anyone invited into our home. Besides, it is a measure of his trust that you will meet us all at home, and not in uniform on the streets. He's revealing a lot of himself by doing this."  
And then Robin pauses, realizing what he should have seen from the start...  
"Conner... its always just us as a family at Yule. This year he invited you too. I didn't ask him to. Do you know what this means?"  
Conner felt some of his fear fall away in understanding and pulled his bird to him in a tight warm embrace, feeling lighter and lighter by the moment.  
Conner realized that tomorrow was going to be a very long day.  
"Make way!!!" The young couple hears the shriek, just before being almost bowled over by a red and white blur.  
Piling up in a bundle of red and white spandex and entwined in Yule lights was an auburn-haired little precoscious kid. He practically vibrated with energy and was babbling so fast that no one could understand him.  
"OMG that was soooo CRASH!" The little hurricane managed to get out slow enough to be understood.  
"Kon... Tim! How are my best buds?" Kid Flash yells from behind before grabbing them both in a hug.  
"Wally?" Robin hisses in threat at the older teen, still learing at the smaller speedster out of the corner of his eye. "What is that?"  
"Oh him? That's Bart, he's my nephew... yeah, nephew, that's it."  
"Walls, you're an only child. How do you have a nephew?" Robin asked.  
"It's complicated."  
"I think he's cool!" Conner shrieks like a fanboy. Robin looks at Superboy like he's ill, wondering how his boyfriend can think the poster-child for ADHD can possibly be cool.  
"So, what's the story on the Ritalin-boy?" Robin asks Kid Flash.  
"Well, he's part of the family and had heard so much about us from the magazines and wanted to hang out with us on Yule-eve, so I thought he could come along. Most of us at home are out of the "cape-closet" so I thought it was cool."  
"OhmygodohmygodohmygodyoureSuperboy!" Bart shrieked and Conner flexed for the kid, making the little brat scream even louder in delight.  
"Wally... he's reducing my boyfriend's IQ exponentially." Robin face-palmed in surrender.  
"Robin!  
HeycanyoudotheBatGlareIheardyouandSuperboyarebestfriendsandcanwehangouttogether?"  
Reassessing the kid as he slowed down (relatively) to talk, Robin took stock of the little terror before him.  
The boy stood there like a puppy just wanting validation. His spandex outfit clung to his skinny body, flowing over bones and tightly-corded muscles that moved like narrow cables under his skin. His auburn hair crowded over and around a set of funky goggles like a mass of tentacles with their own agenda. He had almost golden eyes that sparkled with manic energy. That, or the kid had just had too many sugar cookies. Frankly, he was just cute... like diabetes.  
"Hey Rob." Wally asked to get Robin's attention. "Can we go talk for a second?"  
Superboy was keeping the miniature speedster occupied so they left the common room and walked into the kitchen which was deserted at the moment.  
"What's up Wally?" Robin asked. Nervousness etched Kid Flash's face, connecting the dots of his freckles.  
"Well, how do I say this?"  
"KF, you're my best friend. You can say anything. I owe you so much for you helping get me and Supes together that I... well... you know."  
"That's just it, Rob. You are so happy now. You and Kon. I love it. You guys deserve each other and I'm really very happy about it; and now that you two stopped pining away at a distance and got together I'm kinda feeling left out."  
"Left out? Wally! You're my best friend, we love you and keep you close in our lives, and Superboy really likes you too."  
"No, no, no. It's not that. Its just that I'm still single and kinda want to have what you and Kon have."  
"Wally, maybe you just need to tell her how you feel and stop pestering her." Robin said, assuming he was referring to Artemis.  
"Yeah right." Kid Flash responded, looking down at his feet, trying to work up the courage to tell his friend the truth.  
"I like Artemis, but she's just a friend. I bug her 'cuz I can and she lets me and dishes it back out. But I don't like her like THAT. Listen, can you just deliver a card for me?" Wally asks, knowing he just stepped off a cliff.  
"Of course, KF. Anything for you."  
Kid Flash disappears in... a flash. A second later, he returns with a small card and puts it in Robin's hand. Wally looked over to the younger teen, knowing he put his heart in his hands along with the card.  
"Thanks buddy." and Kid Flash bolts off. Robin looks at the envelope and sees the name the card is meant for and it says in simple block letters...  
"NIGHTWING"  
Maybe Yule wishes do come true.  
\-----------  
Tim steps languidly out of the shower, body pink and freshly scrubbed, and towels his hard lithe body off, and pulls on his underwear; all the time singing to himself an old foreign pop song:  
"You know the paper boy running the store at the end of the road  
So don't you remember, he got a scene at the end of a rope  
Hung like a soldier, brave and tall"  
"What's with you, Drake?" Damian asked suspiciously as he prowled into Tim's bedroom.  
The opinionated and not "quite" evil youngest brother of the Bat family stood marvelling at Tim singing and dancing (some might even say prancing) while he got ready for the coming Yule guest. Tim had always defined angst, and Damian understood and respected this, but here was Tim singing and dancing in his underwear fresh out of the shower. Something was wrong.  
Damian knew there was a question to be solved here. Something was not right. Then Damian noticed a slight change in his older brother. His signature black bikini briefs now sported a red Super logo. Had Tim lightened up enough to actually try to be cool and buy fan-boy gear? No, Damian knew he was missing something obvious.  
Wait... he was singing what? WHAT like a soldier? Whatever! Not really worth the trouble is it? Tim has always defied categorization in his years from amateur photographer/sleuth to wayward youth to Robin... and now this.  
Damian gives up trying to understand his brother just as the door bell rings.  
"Good Day, Master Conner." Alfred says, greeting the manor's Yule guest.  
Damian tears down the hall and plunges to the bottom of the staircase,shoves past the dignified butler and steps boldly forward, assessing their guest. Standing in the doorway in a starched shirt and tie, looking for all the world like a noose in his discomfiture, was Conner Kent. Damian thought it was a piss-poor disguise, but he had the advantage of knowing who Superboy really was.  
Wait... Tim said what in his song?  
Konner, trying his best to be a good guest, said to Damian:  
"Hey little dude. Whaddaya know?" and touseled his hair, much to the newest and littlest Robin's discomfort and entirely unconcealed rage.  
Damian's detective skills are back to work. Tim singing about hung soldier-boys while wearing Superboy undies, and Superboy comes to the house. YES! This would be harrassment fodder for a good long while. Drake was going to pay!  
"What do I know? A damned sight more than I did ten minutes ago, clone." Damian's grin was genuine in its deviousness.  
It scared Konner. He clutched a small package to himself and hoped the little demon would go away.  
\----------  
"Kon!" Tim exclaimed, coming to the bottom of the stairs and practically throwing himself into Superboy's strong and slightly nervous arms.  
Kon stood transfixed. Robin... his Tim... was dressed handsomely in narrow black linen slacks that gave length to his slender strong legs and flowed with every step like he was walking through a roiling mist. He wore an oxblood red pullover that clung to his frame from his angular shoulders and narrowed down to his thin waist, clinging to his body giving hint to the firm rippling muscles that slumbered beneath it. His raven black hair was perfectly arrayed, looking quietly conservative, and yet defying it with playful spikes.  
But it was the eyes that attracted him most. The deep blue was a pool he could always fall into. But he saw those eyes in their natural state. There was no mask, or the sudden revelation after its removal. These were Tim's eyes, and his alone. And old sadness and a bit of hardened steel still dwelt within those orbs, but far overshadowed by the joy of welcoming his lover into his home on Yule. Today they weren't heroes, just Tim and Kon. He was seeing a side of his boyfriend that Tim was never able to reveal before. Kon appreciated and loved him now as much as he did the strong young soldier of the streets of Gotham.  
"Gods Tim! You look fantastic!" Conner whispered huskily, his voice catching in his throat.  
"You too Kon." Robin gasped, looking on his lover.  
Conner Kent wore simple cuffed khaki slacks, their starched crease leaving a line from his ankle up to the crux of his thigh, a line Tim followed longlongly with his appreciating eyes. His plain button-collar white Oxford shirt lay over his broad lean chest like a knight's surcoat over gleaming maille. His narrow neck was surrounded by a simple tie of diagonal stripes of red, black, and blue. Vibrant hues that brought out his eyes and toyed with Tim's. Draping languidly across his shoulder was a fine blue wool blazer that he somehow still wore like a hero's cloak. There was an appeareance of pure honesty and simple strength in Conner. He wore the simple outfit as he tried to be himself... honest and true.  
Tim learned something at just that moment. He would never try to change his best friend, his comrade-in-arms, his lover. No linen, silk, or cashmere would look as good as did his cotton-clad pure nobiliity.  
Only moments passed between them before they fell further into an embrace and gave one another a brief chaste kiss. They would have liked more, but hopefully that might come later, they both thought to themselves.  
The reverie of each other's company was suddenly interrupted by a tall and very elegant gentleman.  
"Thank you for accepting our invitation, Conner." Bruce Wayne said in greeting, taking Superboy's hand in a firm handshake. Even the man who Conner knew was Batman seemed lightened by the Yule holiday. His grip was strong, but less a test of strength as it was an act of bonhommerie.  
"Thank you very much for having me, Sir."  
Superboy had an advantage of being the clone/son of Superman himself and was not easily intimidated, but there was a weight and depth to this man and his home. Yet the man owned the house. For all it's history it did not yet own him. He was still able to nurture such a fine young man as Tim in it and was maintained by such a loyal gentleman as Alfred Pennyworth.  
"Conner, may I introduce my family?" Bruce said formally.  
"My very good retainer and friend you have met, Alfred Pennyworth. My youngest here is Damian, who you also have met." Conner resisted a cringe as Damian looked at him with daggers in his eyes and would have sworn he heard the kid hiss at him.  
"I believe you know Richard..." Dick had just walked into the foyer, knowing he could not avoid the introduction; and yet hoping even though this was his own home that old anger had been forgiven.  
"Yes, I know him well." Conner said softly.  
"Thank you for coming, Conner." Dick said softly, holding his hand out for a handshake.  
Conner smiled and pulled Dick by his hand into his arms and gave him a big brotherly hug, which he heartily returned. They both pulled away smiling, having forgotten and forgiven previous trespasses. Tim's smile reached to his ears, something that would have been unknown not so long ago. His big brother and his boyfriend in a warm embrace had healed yet more of his heart. Conner was infected by that smile, and like a beneficial virus it spread to the others.  
"And of course, Timothy needs no introduction." The edges of Bruce's mouth turned up slightly, almost resembling a smile, and Tim blushed deeply, his ears turning red as though he'd spent his day out in the snow.  
\----------  
As they all sat to the Yule dinner, the young men of the house brought out great platters of roast pork, herbed potatoes, stewed mushrooms, vibrant greens, and every assortment of bread and pastry one could ask for. Everyone took his seat at the broad table and waited on Bruce to give his blessing, which he did.  
Bruce stood and took up a carving knife and proceeded to cut down the great roast. Pulling up a broad slice, he turned and laid it elegantly on Conner's plate, much to Conner's shock. Next he served Alfred, Tim, and so forth, until he had served all his family.  
Dinner went on for some time, platters and tureens being passed around according to their appetite. This was unlike any Yule dinner Conner had before. Previous years spent with the Kent's were always warm and nostalgic, and he had a hard time reconciling himself with where he was at now. Yet, for all the wealth and formailty there was a love and affection in this family that Bruce had cobbled together. Just when Conner's nerves were starting to fray from the enormity of it all, Tim reached down under the table to give his boyfriend a squeeze on his thigh; and with a sweet smile he put Kon at little more at ease.  
Dinner finished, Alfred stood up from the table; and Conner started to stand to offer his help with the tidying. Tim took him by the wrist and held him in his seat; while Dick escorted Alfred to the drawing room with a hot cup of Darjeeling tea.  
Seeing Kon's wondering look, Tim explained in a whisper in his ear:  
"Alfred has done so much for us, the least we can do is take care of Yule dinner and let him just relax and enjoy it. Its one of our gifts to him."  
The household took on the task of clearing the table and putting away the remains of the Yule feast, all with what was very near an easy banter among the Wayne family. Conner now understood that though this family of orphans and vigilantes hid their love very, very deeply but he was honored to be here now to witness it. Silent tears of understanding fell down his face while he helped in the kitchen. Tim looked over and saw the look in Kon's eyes, and pulled him over to a quick deep kiss. His tears were only a fraction of those shed by each one who lived here, but now he understood a little. Maybe Kon had learned why Batman and his sons were such a force of brutal righteousness in Gotham. Only those who loved so much could risk so much.  
The Yule dinner complete and cleared away, the family and their guest gathered in the sitting room, settled on the chairs and couches around the room with a warm drink at hand. Alfred sat comfortably, half-dozed, in a soft side chair still nursing his cup of Darjeeling. Bruce sat in a great chair, facing the hearth to the left of the Yule tree; Dick had settled on the couch with Damian half asleep leaning against him; and Tim and Kon sat together on the loveseat to the side sipping their mulled cider holding hands.  
Bruce broke the silence by standing up and reaching under the tree to draw out gifts to those he loved. There was no denying that some of those gifts reflected the nighttime occupations of this family, as Damian's eyes gleamed as wonderously at the new Damascus blade his father had given him.  
Conner sat silently watching the tableau before him, holding the hand of his lover.  
"Tim, am I forgetting something?" Bruce asked.  
Timothy pulled his hand away from Conner and stood up and walked toward the tree. He reached under and pulled out a large box and turned around and set it in Conner's lap with a broad smile on his young handsome face. Superboy felt gifted enough just to be a part of this Yule, he was not expecting nor even anticipated a gift.  
"Tim?"  
"Just open it Kon." Tim said, with a loving smile.  
With trembling hands, Conner carefully unwrapped the beautifully papered and ribboned box. It was broad and slightly heavy. Opening it, he found a finely made leather motorcycle jacket. It had a large silver S-shield on the back, his House sigil. Robin grinned boyishly at him, his eyes begging him to try it on. As he pulled it out of the box and slipped his arms in and pulled it around his shoulders, he noted it fit perfectly as though made for him. Kon's hands carressed the fine leather, appreciating its beauty and quality, and felt a texture over the left breast. Whereas the S-shield was prominant on the back like a banner, the texture was an embossed seal almost hidden, right over his heart. It was Robin's "R" logo, like he wore on his uniform.  
Tears falling unashamed down his cheeks, Kon took Tim's hands and pulled him to him, and laid a brief kiss on his anticipating lips.  
"Thank you Tim. Its wonderful. You are wonderful."  
"Mr. Alfred?  
"Yes, young sir?" The Wayne family mentor responded, pretending to be half asleep.  
"Do you remember where I set the box I brought?"  
"I do recall rescuing it from your grip when you were greeted by Master Tim. You'll find it under the tree, sir."  
Conner dove towards the tree, grasping for the gift he brought for his lover.  
"Thank you Mr. Alfred."  
Still shaking with nervousness, and paying no mind to the family around him, Conner held his small package out to Tim. It was simply wrapped, Superboy not being prone to artistry in his gift wrapping. Kon had hopeful eyes as Tim took the gift in his hands.  
"You didn't need to bring me a gift, Conner."  
"Just open it, guy. I hope you like it."  
As nervous as Kon, Tim opened the small box and found an antique Leica twin lense camera, perfectly preserved and fully functional. For decades this was the camera by which all others were judged. Tim gasped and bit his knuckle:  
"Conner... (sniff) it's... beautiful! How could you have known?"  
"I'm kinda a fanboy Tim. I've read that you like photography."  
At this, even Bruce leaned forward in appreciation, assessing the fine and expensive gift. It had once belonged to Ma Kent's Father, who Conner was named after. But he could tell Tim that later.  
Tim fell into Kon's arms and they just held each other for a moment, tears of joy mingling together on their cheeks.  
\----------  
The time wore on quietly, each appreciating their gifts and those who gave them.  
Damian had fallen asleep and Dick made his "goodnights" and started to carry off his little brother, before Tim stopped him.  
"Dick, I have something for you." Tim said quietly, hoping that there were Gods who answered prayers.  
Tim carefully set the small card he had kept in his pocket in Dick's hand. The oldest son of the Bat-family saw his name on the envelope and knew it was not in Tim's handwriting. Curious, he opens the card and reads it through... twice.  
"Timmy!" Dick says with a quiet, gasping, quivering voice.  
"I know Dick."  
Richard Grayson snatched up his little brother in a hug, tears pouring down his cheeks, and gave him a kiss on his forehead, then pulled up Conner out of his chair into a deep embrace. Kon nervously returned the hug, not knowing what was going on, and looked over to Tim with a questioning gaze.  
"I'll tell you later." Tim replied with a wistful smile.  
Dick caried off little Damien to put him to bed, his steps lighter than Tim had seen in a long time.  
"If you'll excuse me sir, I think I'll turn in as well. I've prepared the guest room for Master Conner as I'll expect he'll be staying at this hour."  
"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce said. "Merry Yule."  
"And Merry Yule to you sir... thank you."  
Bruce stood up and walked over to where Tim and Kon sat on the loveseat, Tim's head leaning sleepily on Conner's shoulder. He stroked his hair and softly said:  
"Tim, go on to bed, we'll turn in shortly."  
Half asleep but with a look of longing, Tim gave Conner a brief kiss and trudged up the stairs. He would have liked to kiss him more, but didn't dare after so much had gone so well and his adoptive father was standing right before them.  
Only Conner Kent and Bruce Wayne remained in the room. Conner's fear began to return. He knew what was to come.  
Bruce walked to the side of the room, opened a cupboard, pulled out two glasses, and poured a small amount of what was probably exceedingly expensive scotch into one. Reaching further into the cupboard, he pulled out a small crystal flask of a gently glowing blue fluid and poured an equal measure into the other glass; the extraction of "blue" kryptonite having a similar effect on his race as a fine wine would on a human. Turning back to the room, he walked over to Kon, offered him the blue liquid and then sat himself back down in his chair, and took a small sip of his drink.  
"I know that alcohol has no effect on Kryptonians. This is something that I keep for when Kal-El comes to visit. If you're old enough to fight as you do and hold my son's heart in your hands, then you're old enough to share a drink with this old man."  
Conner takes a small careful sip of his drink, and finds it oddly pleasant and relaxing.  
"Kon-El... Timothy is my son. He is as much the son of my heart as if he were born to me."  
For a moment, Kon hears the deep intimidating voice of Batman returning, and with it the truth of his words.  
"Too much pain has been laid upon him in his brief years. By allowing him to be Robin, I had hoped to give him an outlet for that pain and heal the wounds of the city that caused it. He is the best of us all... in his heart and mind. But instead he had taken on more pain. What you saw of him today is more joy than I have every seen in the boy. I think that is largely due to you."  
"Mr. Wayne... Batman. I've only wanted him to be happy."  
"I know. Only a blind man would have missed how you cared for him when he was hurt and how he searched for you when you left."  
"I did not want to leave him." Conner spoke quietly, "I did not want to hurt your family."  
"I know that. That is why I do not forgive you."  
Conner cringed in grief and trepidation.  
"There was nothing to forgive. Dick was misguided and we all know that now. Seeing him greet you and you return the greeting in my home was a closure for us all. I have other concerns..."  
"Yes sir." Conner choked as he took a deep gulp of his strange drink.  
"Does Tim know what may happen should you two come together?" Bruce asked.  
"I started to tell him, sir. He silenced me before I finished and told me he knew. Clark told me that some Kryptonians mate for life and can have no other after they find that particular mate. Being only half Kryptonian, it likely would not apply to me though. He did warn me. But Tim already knew."  
Bruce's eyes narrowed, his voice deepening... "What do you mean 'warned' and 'knew'? You speak in the past tense."  
Conner had never felt such dread in his life, but to be worthy of his lover, he had to face this with certainty and honour. He set his drink down on the side table, stood and faced Bruce Wayne, and said:  
"We have already been together, Mr. Wayne. And I already know that I can love no other."  
Bruce's world tilted for a moment. The Bat, the man who could not be shaken, was shocked.  
"Do you know what this means? What it will mean for Timothy, my son?" Rage and grief started to leak out from the sides of his voice.  
Conner stood his ground.  
"For Tim, nothing. He silenced me and chose. I am humbled and honoured by that; and always will be." Conner responded, his voice breaking.  
"But the burden on him!"  
"Mr. Wayne, the burden will be mine. If I ever lose him, and I pray that day never comes, I will be the one that cannot move on. As he ages, I will stay young and have to hope he has comfort in my staying young and still devoted to him, while I am the one to watch him age. He took this choice from me. I cannot regret it. Tim is the culmination of all I've ever wanted, I just didn't realize it until I almost lost him. You had to have known that when you brought him to the Mountain. That burden is mine."  
"Conner, I know something about this. In your love and devotion you may become protective and jealous. How would you treat Robin then?"  
"With love, as I did as a friend, and as I do now as his... lover" Conner winced at using that word for the first time speaking with Batman.  
"And you would protect him?"  
"Of course."  
"How far? If you become too protective or jealous then you will lose him. It will insult and offend him and weaken him. It will break his heart as much as yours. You might withstand it; but he, like his brothers and I cannot so easily. You first fell in love with Robin, didn't you? Then you gained Timothy. Be careful to not protect Timothy so much that you lose Robin... and ultimately lose both."  
Conner listened carefully, and said:  
"But sir, it was Robin that found me, and Timothy that... shared himself with me. I love them both and see them as a whole."  
As Bruce calmed, he said "Then you have to let Robin fly, but fly with him. Be good to my son."  
"Go on to bed. Sleep well." Batman said and shook Conner's hand and then in a moment of impulse, leaned over and laid a kiss on his head.  
As Conner gathers his new leather jacket and walks away and up the stairs, he looks back for a moment. Bruce had slumped back into his chair, his look a combination of grief and pride. Batman's strength, it seemed, was in his children, but so were they his weakness.  
Stepping softly down the hall, Conner stopped at the guest room, and the door was locked. He tried the next room, and it was equally barred. Seeing an object out of the corner of his eyes, Conner finds his overnight bag, lying at the door of Tim's room. Testing the door, and finding it unlocked, Kon pick's up his bag and steps lightly into Tim's room and lets his eyes adjust to the darkness.  
Tim is lying asleep on his broad bed, his covers kicked down to his knees. Kon's heart beats faster as he pulls off his clothes, and hangs his new leather jacket on Tim's bedpost. He crawls softly into the bed next to Tim and pulls him close, his hands ever so softly drifting down his arm, hips and legs, pausing for a moment on the hip covered in soft cotton underwear. He only wanted to feel his presence. Nothing more. As he wraps his arms around Robin... Tim, the smaller lad pulls Kon's arm tighter around himself and snuggles against Kon's chest.  
"Merry Yule." Conner whispers into Tim's ear.  
Before drifting off, Kon's aura pulls the covers over them both and the night finds them deep in sleep, both smiling.


	12. The Step Beyond

It had been a long Winter, following a lengthy Summer and Autumn of the year before. Robin's coma after a near fatal disaster, followed by his long recovery, then subsequently by Conner's self-imposed exile, and then the Bialyan mission after Yule... it was a lot to take in so short a time. But now perhaps life had returned to its normal chaos enough that the two teen boys could look to their normal lives just a bit.   
For Tim, it was hardly normal. His days were spent in school, pretending he was the equal of the finest academics in his class, rather than their superior. And the nights were spent in defense of Gotham, patrolling the streets with his mentor and foster-father Batman. He was left little time to be just "Tim," a young man with hopes, dreams, and ambitions and love. As the heir to Drake Pharmaceuticals, his birthright, and also one of the presumtive heirs of Wayne Industries he was expected to be the most elegible young man of Gotham, but his heart was elsewhere and defended by the Boy of Steel and nurtured by the Dark Knight.  
Nonetheless, he simply wanted to enjoy the benchmarks of his school years, the more so as he had learnd the value of youth's vitality and that these somewhat "carefree" days were fleeting and would never come again.  
Two weeks prior to the specified date, on a Friday, he set out for Mount Justice as he would any other Friday. He did not wear his uniform, but his school clothes. Starched white shirt, blue slacks, striped school tie pulled loose, and blue blaser... and yet still hid himself behind dark glasses. Such a warm Spring day beckoned the young man to the shore where the Mountain met the sea. Yet Aqualad could only tell Robin that the one he sought was not there.  
Striding deep within the Mountain, Timothy sought out the training room, where Bart and Wallly worked out routines that only speedsters or those beyond our normal scope of speed could follow.  
"Wally!" Tim beckoned, breaking the veteran speedster's concentration.  
"Have you seen Kon?"  
"Yeah, but he left somewhere as soon as we saw him. But he's been looking forward to you coming."  
"Okay, thanks bud." Tim said, saddened at missing his best friend and boyfriend. Bart broke away and ran to Tim to give him a hug, and Tim touseled his hair in affection. The highlight of Bart's week being when Kon and Tim both were here together to keep him company. The two young men had started getting attached to the boy. Though not sure if he was their little teddy bear, personal mascot, or what they loved him nonetheless  
He stalked his way to the distant hall where the young men of the Team kept their personal rooms. Opening his own door, Tim was surprised but delighted by a broad handsome Conner, deep in a nap, he held Tim's hoodie in his hands like a security blanket and sleeping in Tim's own bed. Even after all this time, Conner liked having a "Tim" security blanket... or his hoodie, which it usually was. One would never suspect that such a strong and self-confident young man though he was, that Conner would need such reassurances or that... he had fallen so far in love. Tim looked down on him, his heart softening further seeing his Conner resting, his own shirt tangled in Kon's hands while he slept.  
Since they had begun dating, more and more of Superboy's things found their way into Robin's room, either by accident or by design, just as they spent more time with each other. Normally, each had very spare and spartan rooms. But the combined things of the two young heroes made the room seem almost normal and "lived-in."  
Tim had never lacked for courage or confidence, be now he was overwhelmed. A challenge he could face. A foe he could fight. But this was neither, and more tenuous.  
"Ahem..." he said softly, waking his boyfriend.  
Loathe to pull himself away from the pillow that held the clean scent of Robin's hair, Superboy was slow to respond out of his nap.  
"Kon, can we talk?"  
So much has transpired in the last year that it gave worry to Kon's strong but soft heart to hear his Tim so serious.  
"Sure Tim," He responded waking. He wiped the sleep away from his eyes and patted the open spot on the side of Tim's bed next to him, inviting him to sit.  
Tim was a bundle of nerves and he remained standing. It seemed such a simple thing. Something that in later years would seem trivial. Nonetheless, it was something that all people remembered from their high school years. Furthermore, Tim was taking a great step with this request:  
"Conner... you know that the school year is almost over, right? And I have to consider where to go to college after this summer. But, I was wondering..." Timothy looked down and shuffled his feet like a nervous school boy... which for this one time, he was.  
Robin was always so confident and strong and decisive. But now he was every bit the nervous young man.  
Conner knew something important was troubling his lithe young vigilante, and his face shifted from an inquisitive look to that of concern. So much had happened to them lately that he worried of the long term impact on the youth and that he had new concerns to share.  
"What is it Tim? It's okay... just talk to me." Kon said as he reached a hand to his lover's shoulder.  
"Kon, will you be my date for my Senior Prom?" Robin blurted out before his courage failed him.  
Completely gobstruck, Conner's hand fell to his side, awed at the invitation. Then his own insecurities and fears crept into the forefront of his mind. It was a few moments before he could answer.  
"I don't know Tim. I want to, yes, I want to! But it would be such a scandal at your school. What will people say when a wealthy heir to two fortunes comes to his own prom with a country bumpkin from Kansas? Another guy at that!"  
"That's just it, Conner. You're not a country bumpkin and you know it."  
"But that's what people will say." Kon grumped, not having the strongest self-esteem to begin with. "I don't want you to be put down because of me."  
Tim settles onto one knee in front of Conner at the side of his own bed and takes his boyfriend's broad strong right hand in his hardened slender hands.  
"Do you think so little of yourself? Hell, if you are recognized then people will say that Timothy Drake scored Superboy! And your damned hot! I've yet to see a down side."  
"That's just it, Tim. Is this how you want to come out to your classmates?"  
"With the guy that I love during the3 most memorable date ofmy high school years? You're damned right I do! If I have learned anything from our own trials it is that life can be brief and we should live it well and honestly. Dick was not able to for a long time and look where it got him and the grief he has carried all this time. This only comes one time in life and even though in the greater scheme it does not matter one bit, I know that I will always remember my Prom. Its what normal people do and we are as normal as anyone else... at least in our civilian lives."   
"Besides, who will give me any grief when Superboy is my date?"  
"You know, that means my publically coming out too, right?" Superboy reasons. "No one knows who you are after hours. But I don't have that. Everyone will know it's the 'Superboy' that's dating Timothy Drake." Conner reasoned.  
"Yeah, and every girl will be jealous of me and every guy will be just a little envious of you.  
Tim's thoughts catch himself short. His shoulders slump slightly as he sighs:  
"But you are right, I am being selfish. It will mean you coming out too. You have no 'secret identity' to hide behind. I'm sorry... I didn't think of that."  
"Tim, I can't dance... at all" Conner rationalized sheepishly.  
"Me neither." Tim answers softly in sadness, as he dropped down to the edge of his bed. He now has to face going to his own prom "stag," and accepting that his boyfriend is not ready to make the step of being as open as all their other friends. He didn't care about dancing, just about being able to take his best friend and boyfriend to the most important dance of his high school years just like everyone else could take their boyfriend or girlfriend.  
Conner's eyes glaze over briefly in thought, then he stands up from the edge of Tim's bed, settles on one knee in front of him and says while taking Tim's hand:  
"Mr. Drake." Conner says in half mocking formality. "I would be honored to escort you to the Gotham Academy Senior Prom."  
"Really? You're sure?" Robin asked, giggling like a kid getting a shiny new red bike for his birthday.  
"Yeah, I'm sure. The truth will come out some time anyway and better on our terms and make a memory of your prom. Who knows, I might even enjoy it. Besides, I can't think of anyone who I'd rather go to a dance with than with you."  
"You are so awesome, Kon!" Tim grabs Conner in a fierce and playful kiss, (more like a grin pressed to the half-Kryptonian's face) showing his appreciation to the young man he loves and hopes to make new memories with.  
"Thank you Kon!" Tim exclaims throwing his arms around his half-Kryptonian boyfriend's shoulders. "I promise you won't ever forget it. Its just that you hear about people that years later are still with the guy or girl that they took to their senior dance, and I want that to be you; I want us to be able to say that one day." Tim concludes in quiet hope.  
"As long as you will have me, it will always be me." Kon responds with a tender smile, his eyes narrowing in mirth as he stroked Tim's cheek with his nervous fingers.  
Tim still glows with the knowledge that he's going to take his Conner to his own senior prom. Kon hopes that it is everything that Tim hopes for. Besides, who would have thought it?... Superboy and Robin going to the prom together? What that tabloid maven, Lana Lang, wouldn't give for that story!  
Yeah... it's too bad the nosey woman won't know about Robin, *pity* but that is for the best, of course. But she'll know its Superboy at the prom with the most eligible and wealthy young man in Gotham. At this school of the finest and wealthiest of the city, it was like the red carpet of the Oscars.   
And Superboy suddenly didn't care a bit what they thought. He was out to make more new memories with his boyfriend!  
\----------  
Conner stood outside the Four Seasons Hotel in Gotham, his tuxedo gripping his neck like a garrote. The couple had agreed that Kon would get a room for the weekend so Tim could actually pick him up for the prom, instead of Kon having to fly in the last minute and rumpling his nice clothes that Tim had bought him. Kon could never have afforded the place, but Tim probably half owned it anyway.  
Nervously pacing back and forth, ignoring the disdainful look of the snooty doorman, Kon fidgeted, just as a long, sleek black sedan pulls up to the hotel entrance.  
A tall older gentleman steps out of the car's driver seat and walks around to the other side and greets the young nervous boy.  
"Master Conner. Shall we?"   
Just as the hotel doorman is about to step forward to open the rear passenger door for the erstwhile hotel guest, Alfred Pennyworth gives him a whithering glare, one that declared:  
"Back off, buster!"   
And the elder Englishman opens the door for Conner to enter.  
Wow! That's where Batman learned that look. Every once in a while, Alfred looked like he was not to be messed with. This was one of those times. Conner was unused to the high society life and its functions, and those who lived in those circles would easily spot his discomfort and make him for the bumpkin that he felt himself to be. Alfred was having none of that and treated Kon with all the dignity that his young charge's boyfriend was due. Besides, Alfred liked Conner and thought that the open, honest, forthright Superboy would be a breath of fresh air to Tim and the Bat-Family as a whole.  
Kon settles into the deep Corinthian leather upholstery of the car next to Tim, grinning nervously at his boyfriend. Tim takes Conner's hand, gives him a brief kiss, and they settle in for the ride to the Gotham Academy prom hand in hand.  
\----------  
Pulling up to the school, Alfred stops the car, leaves the motor running, and steps to the side to open the door for Conner. He'd have wished that Tim had gotten out first. That way he wouldn't feel so alone for that brief moment facing the cream of Gotham's upper crust. But he was Superboy dammit, he'd have to face this challenge just like any other. He adjusted the fake spectacles on his face, his only concession to any false identity, and stepped out of the elegant black Phaeton sedan.  
Several of the students and chaperones were milling about the entry way, all classy, sharply dressed, and well-suited to the environment. Alfred quietly cleared his throat with a slight 'ahem,' bringing Conner to his senses and he remembered his manners and reached back into the car and drew Tim out by his hand. All eyes turned to the young couple as they recognized Timothy Drake, their classmate... and his boyfriend?  
'Well, that cat's out of the bag,' Conner thought nervously.  
"Shall I see you in the morning, Sirs?" Alfred says. His tone was less of a question than a statement, a slight smile gracing his face.  
"Sure Alf, thanks." Tim responded through a grin.  
Twining his fingers in the Superboy's, Tim drew Conner inward to his Senior Prom. Stepping through the doors, Tim leading (half dragging) Conner inward, they enter the school gymnasium and Robin's premier social event of his high school years. As so many eyes turned to them, Conner thought he could only feel more scrutinised if Joan Rivers herself came out to lampoon them.  
"Tim! Hey guy!" A blonde, ruddy-faced boy exclaimed. He moved his way past several knots of students to the couple with absolute confidence, like he wore "social" as an insignia.   
"So, couldn't get a date, huh? Coming stag tonight?" Gavin quipped, having singularly failed to notice that his classmate was still holding the tall handsome clone's hand.  
"Gavin... this is Conner."  
"Good to meet you... Conner... uh..." The synapses of Gavin's brain tried to reassert themselves as he shook hands with the nervous boy from Smallville, Kansas.  
"So, you didn't come stag... did you?"  
"Not exactly." Tim responds with a sly smile.  
"Damn, there's gonna be a lot of pissed chicks tonight. I didn't know Tim, but it looks like you picked a good one. Where'd you meet?" Gavin asks.  
"Oh, Wendy Harris introduced us while having coffee at Bibbo's Diner. The rest just went on from there."  
Conner nervously adjusts his glasses, wondering how long the ruse will hold up.  
"You look familiar, Conner. Are you sure we haven't... met... OH SHIT!"  
Not very long, it seems.  
"Gavin, calm down please." Conner says to the blonde socialite.  
"But you're Superb... I've seen you in newspapers... O!M!G!..."  
"SSHHHHH." Superboy puts his hand over Gavin's mouth.  
"Tim, you're dating Superboy?" Gavin asks conspiritorially looking to his classmate.  
"Yeah, but he's trying to keep that quiet, and so should you."  
"But how?... What?... You mean Superboy is... You are such a stud! Can I have your autograph?" Gavin whispers to Superboy.  
"Gavin... so not cool."  
"Sorry Tim, and Conner." Gavin says, remembering his manners.  
"Its okay dude... But you can call me Kon, just not very loudly please. Tonight's for Tim, its not about me." Conner responded, realising the boy was just shocked and not a jerk. In all honesty it was not everyday that you found out that your friend and classmate was gay, and brought his boyfriend to his prom; and that the boyfriend was the freaking Superboy. He reached his hand over his heart and felt Robin's dog tags that he still wore and knew that Timothy really needed this night.  
"Well, congratulations... really. You do make a nice couple." What else was their for the kid to say under the circumstances? When your classmate is dating THE Superboy, catty comments are right out, aren't they?  
The young couple walked off to get punch, leaving a star-struck Gavin in their wake.  
"Well, Kon. You handled that well. I thought you might break him."  
"Why?" Kon asked "Didn't you know we're 'studs'? Or at least that's what Gavin says." The handsome clone says, feeling less like the bumpkin he thought he was. He had a healthy ego. He could admit that. And that ego had just been massaged a bit. He might not be from the high class strata of Gotham society. Hell, he wasn't even from Gotham. But at least he no longer felt like the urchin he thought he would feel like. And Tim and Kon fully realised there was almost no chance of Gavin keeping his information to himself.  
A couple hours of mild socialising and drinking bad punch later, a wistful song begins to play. Tim turns his beautiful blue eyes to meet Conner's and starts pulling Conner towards the gymnasium floor, now turned dance floor.  
"Tim! I told you I can't dance." Conner hisses.  
"It's okay... you can dance to this. Trust me."  
Conner places one hand on Tim's arm, and the other other around his slim waist. Tim lets Kon lead as they let the music and lyrics dictate their moment...  
"Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be."  
"Every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me just the way that I am."  
Hearing the meaningful words that Tim was sharing with him through the song, Conner's eyes misted up. He leaned down toward Tim's lips and gave him a soft kiss on the lips while his heart beat quickly in his swelling chest.  
"I love you, Robin." He whispered softly to him.  
"I love you too, Superboy." Timothy sighed.  
"Woohoo! Get it, Tim!" The star football player of the school yelled from the edge of the dance floor with a fist-pump in the air. They were right, Gavin did not indeed keep his mouth shut as they hoped he might. Now they all know that Timothy Drake is dating Superboy. No one had even said an unkind word. Not that they would. These were nice kids, but nonetheless it wouldn't do to piss off Superboy's boyfriend. They still would never know that their own classmate was Robin himself.  
"Ladies and gentlemen! May we have your attention and make an announcement! I have the singular honour and distinction of announcing this year's King and Queen for the Senior Prom of the Class of 2016!"  
All eyes turned to the stage set up on the far side of the gymnasium floor, awaiting the announcement.  
"The King of Gotham Academy's Class of 2016 Prom is none other than..." The Academy's principle looked down on the card pressed in his hand seeing the name written there under another. He wasn't even a student here. The other name had been scribbled out.  
"Superboy?" cheers erupted from the crowd of Tim's classmates.  
"He's not even one of our students." The principal whispered to the blonde lad next to him.  
"Who cares? Do you know who this guy is? We love it and so do they. Tim just made us all famous." Gavin shushed the school administrator. "How often will you be able to say you crowned Superboy as prom king?" Gavin knew how to play those around him. That's how he had come so far in life. The social scene was doomed once he came along.  
"And the Queen of the Prom is none other than... Timothy Drake?" The principle says feeling played and scandalised.  
The two lads, suddenly in the spotlight, step up to the dais as the school's secretary walks up meekly with the crown and tiara, not knowing where to put which. With a sly smile, Conner picks up the King's crown and places it on Tim's raven black hair, and Tim takes the cue and whispers "Are you sure?" in a voice that only Superboy could hear. Conner just grins and Tim sets the tiara on Kon's coal-black head, and he spontaneously went to one knee, bowing to his "king" and took Tim's hand in his own. There were a few gasps of shock at the implication, and Tim's status just went up even further with his classmates.  
Cheers erupted around the couple while they smiled stupidly, feeling like the greatest thing since... well, since Robin and Superboy. World's Finest, version 2. Suddenly, they really were the World's Finest, if even for a moment. Even that same football player that yelled encouragement to Tim, who was slated to be the prom king, congratulated both boys and gave them hearty pats on the back. Engulfed in the knowledge that Superboy had attended their prom as a date of one of their own classmates, he was not the least bit jealous of being sidelined as Prom King. This would be far more memorable.  
"Damn Tim, really?" That ever present athlete said in awe after he saw the king's crown go to Tim. "Dude!... You seriously ROCK!"  
The school's resident computer-geek suddenly became the schools "super-stud." If the crowd was in cheers before, it was drowned in the eruption of delight that they showed at this moment. Tim's status was assured and Kon couldn't have been happier, even with a slice of Ma Kent's apple pie... well, maybe a slice of applie pie "ON" Tim.  
Minutes later, Tim and Kon make the rounds and shook hands and give hugs to the friends and classmates of Tim that they have spent an evening with. Leaving behind the sighs of a few girls and a few hearty "suggestions" from the boys, the couple walked out of the school with light hearts already etched now with happy memories.   
\----------  
The young men waited at the edge of the school drive, Conner expecting Alfred to come at any moment to pick them up. Tim continues to check his watch; getting more and more conspiritorial as the few minutes pass.  
"Let's go." Tim blurts out grabbing Conner's hand pulling him away and down the street.  
"But what about Alfred? He'll be here soon looking for us."  
"Not tonight, Clone-Boy." Tim smirks, the last few minutes waiting on Alfred having only been a distraction.  
Pulling him a block away and around a corner into an alley, Conner's ears are intruded upon by the double beep of a car's security system. Tim looks around the alleyway to be sure of their anonymity, and says with a smirk...  
"Get in."  
Conner's gaze settles on the long profile of the sportscar. Smooth lines of the boot rise up to meet the hood, and flows downward to the expansive profile of the long bonnet extending even further from the front. The car was a definite work of art... and red. Very red. Not like the red of lipstick or the red of candy. It was Robin's red and the car's finish, though somewhat glossy, seemed to draw in light and color rather than reflect it.  
"Tim? What the heck is this?" Conner asks, still awed by the beauty of the automobile.  
"It's my early graduation present from Bruce, but he wanted me to have it for tonight. I call it 'Redbird' Its my version of the Batmobile, apparently."  
"It's beautiful! But why the production of Alfred bringing us to the dance?"  
"Bruce thought you would like it too. A surprise. You know he likes you."  
Conner then remembers what Alfred had said:  
"Shall I see you in the morning, Sirs?"   
"So we're not waiting up for Alfred or have a curfew?" Kon asked nervously.  
"Not tonight, Supes."  
Conner gulped down the knot forming in his throat, his palms sweating.  
"So, what now?" Conner asked as Tim fired up the motor and put the car into gear and sped off like a robin taking wing.  
"Back to your place?" Robin said, with another one of his sly smirks.  
"Tim, that's about 700 miles away. I can fly you there, but not the car."  
"No, I meant back to your hotel." The Teen Wonder softly says, a husky alluring sound in his voice. Conner could not help but notice the growing bulge in his Robin's pants as his own grew tighter and tighter.  
"Sure, Tim." Conner gasps, realising the intent in Tim's mind. Alfred and Tim have set him up. He reaches a hand over and squeezes Tim's thigh as Robin's foot stamps down on the accelerator pedal, propelling the silent roadster to ever-increasing velocity, his heart beating as fast as the speed of the car. They were young, handsome, in love; and the night was theirs.  
WOOHOO!


	13. Across the Threshold

Nearing the Four Seasons hotel, Tim parks his new car around a corner, rather than permitting the valet to even touch it, much less drive it.  
As they approach the entry, the doorman pulls open the door to the hotel, his attitude far more respectful now after having faced Alfred's displeasure.  
With barely concealed playful giggles, Tim led Conner to the elevator and pressed the button to take them up to the floor where Bruce Wayne had made their reservation for the night. His heart pounding in his chest, Kon pulled Tim into a deep kiss, their tongues warring with one another.  
With a ding, the elevator car opens at their floor. The boys briefly compose themselves as an elderly couple work their way into the car for the ride down, suppressing their laughes at almost being caught. As each step took them closer and closer to their hotel room door Conner's heart pounded faster and faster. He was pretty sure where this was going.   
Tim opened the door and led Kon into the elegant room. Kon's blue cargo pants and black and red t-shirt were very neatly folded, not piled on a side chair, but otherwise the room was pristine, but for the lit candles giving off a gentle scent of pine and an ice bucket holding a bottle of champagne dripping onto the floor. On a side table next to the bed was a plate of cut fruit and cheese. The bed, covered in silk was turned down and inviting.  
Superboy was soooo not going to think about Alfred coming back here and setting this up after dropping them off at the school.  
"Don't screw up... don't screw up!" Superboy thought to himself. His nervousness just reached apotheosis levels as he tried not to faint or blow an anyeurism. He could, and had, fought robot mechs built by the most villianous geniuses on the planet, but Robin reduced him to quivering jello.  
Tim opened the champagne with a 'pop' of the cork and poured two glasses for themselves.  
"We don't even drink, Tim." Kon said.  
"It's just a little champagne, for tonight." Robin's eyes took on an more seductive gleam, now that they were alone, as he handed Superboy one of the crystal flutes. They each took a sip, anointing their lips with the golden liquid.   
"Tim. I love you." Conner said softly, feeling innocent and vulnerable and yet strangely... motivated.  
"I love you too, Kon." Tim replied huskily... his eyes wandering down the long sleek form of his boyfriend. Tim wasn't tall, by any means, but the slender poise of his body gave him the appearance of height. Maybe, Kon thought, that's what people saw in a hero.  
Conner's hand took Tim's head and pulled him into a kiss while the younger man's hands wandered downward unbottoning his tuxedo jacket and pushing it away off of Kon's shoulders. His hands stroked themselves across those same shoulders, taking in the feel of every muscle, soaking in the strength that held him in his own times of weakness.   
The first and only time they had made love was a desperate and intense moment of union, the desperation of two hearts never wishing to be apart again. Conner knew, and saw the same in Tim's eyes, that this would be different. With the slow and steady movement of Robin's hands, Superboy realized that tonight would be a long exploration of one another as the culmination or a benchmark in one-another's lives. It had already been a full night, and yet it held the promise of more to come.  
Tim's hands did not stop at the jacket, as he deftly loosened each button of Conner's shirt, working his way down to his waist. Pulling the shirt open, he exposed his boyfriend's smooth chiselled chest, healthy golden skin practically glowing under the candlelight.   
"Why don't you get comfortable while I freshen up. Check the closet." Tim purred; and then sauntered away to the bathroom, pulling the door closed behind him; and it felt like he had taken the sun away with him, the room felt so diminished without him. Conner had never seen this seductive and alluring side of Tim before. He wondered how much more he could take before his brain completely checked out.  
Pulling the closet door wide, Superboy found a garment box resting on the open luggage rack with a card on it stating simply: "For Conner." With trembling hands, Superboy opened the box, finding within sleek blue box cut briefs, matching t-shirt, and short loose dark-red robe. It felt smooth and light against his skin; and the fabric was filmy and very sensual. Kon couldn't help but wonder how he would look in it or if it would feel good.  
Carefully removing his tux, he put on the underclothes that Tim had left for him. He never really considered if appearance or style of underwear mattered. He always thought his simple white boxer-briefs were good enough. But after looking in the hall mirror and seeing himself in the underwear and robe that Tim had gotten him he decided he was wrong... it mattered! It looked great on him and really accentuated his... assets. The shirt accentuated his ample chiselled chest, but the shorts made him look like he was well-blessed indeed. The sheer robe could be pulled around him to further hide and hint at what was underneath; or it could lay open to simply frame it for further appreciation.   
Being a healthy and vibrant teen male, Conner opted for the latter option.  
At the last minute, Kon remembered his one and only surprise. He reached into the left side pocket of his blue cargo pants and drew out a disc. Opening the cabinet of the room's entertainment center, he puts the disc in the CD player and soon the room is softly complete. The candlelight, champagne, and silk bedding is rounded out with the soft quiet tones of Enya. It was Tim's favourite, Kon knew, and was glad to have the chance to add to the moment.  
"Ahem" Conner hears as he finally turns around from the CD player. Tim stood leaning lazily against the door to the bathroomn in his own new clothes for the night. Then Conner's brain, or what was left of it, shut down all together.  
He wore simple little (very little) briefs of a black synthetic material that gave many hints and yet hid much. Every curve and shape of his anatomy was visible, but the black cloth only seemed to hide more than it did. His shirt matched his underwear in texture and style, yet colored in a deep red; and clung to every seam of Robin's finely muscled body. It was every bit Robin's style, however in Superboy's colors. His lengthy legs carried him over to the bed and he crawled teasingly up on the silken sheets; and without a single word reached a hand across the room, beckoning Superboy to join him on the bed.  
Nervously, almost shaking, Kon accepts the invitation and steps over to the bed to join his Tim.   
"You look magnificent, Conner." Tim softly tells his boyfriend.  
As Kon's eyes take in the view of Tim, long torso covered in deep red, meeting thin small black briefs that settled into a "V" at the base of his pelvis, manifestly giving praise to his sizable manhood; and his hand begins to shake every so slightly. As Kon took in the view of his lover, he ever wondered how he had looked upon another person, either man or woman, and found them attractive, much less the equal to Timothy Drake.  
Tim was no less impressed; and far more nervous. He looked upon the broad shoulders and lean waist of his boyfriend, realizing that he had indeed chosen well, both in style and in size of his clothing. But though he had seemed to have taken charge of the situation, Tim was nervous beyond compare. The sudden and passionate love-making their first time was one thing. They were sealing their love through that action and did so most desperately. Tonight, however, Tim knew they would act out their dreams slowly, methodically, and carefully... or so he hoped. It gave him too much time to think.  
"What if I don't do it right or not very good in... in bed? Maybe he won't find me as desirable once we get in bed?"  
Tim needen't have worried. Superboy strode across the room to the bed and took Robin's hand in his:  
"You are absolutely georgous, Tim." Superboy gasped, as Tim blushed slighty. He really had no experience in being complimented in quite that manner.  
"You look VERY nice yourself, Kon!"  
"Thanks to you. I hope you like how it looks."  
"Uh... yeah... very much." Tim replied with a slight appreciative whimper as he ran a slow gentle hand down Kon's tight smooth abs. The firm muscles of Conner's torso rippled all the way down to below the waistband of his underwear, which grew tighter and fuller with each moment. Tim's questing fingers began again and the shoulders and traced the lines once again of those muscles moving lower and lower until he reached the waistband of Kon's underwear. He briefly looked into his eyes, making sure that it was okay to do what he was about to do. Though young, vibrant, strong; and in love, they wewre both so very nervous. Seeing only a look of consent in Kon's brilliant blue eyes, Tim's hand drifts further down, caressing the covered groin of the handsome young clone. Taking his time, he felt him... the texture, the firmness, and the shape and size of his lover's manhood in his hand through the underwear. His own body reacted to the feel of Conner's as he touched him.  
"Gods, Tim... you have nice, smoth hands." Conner gasped as his cock, framed by lean strong thighs, thickened under Tim's touch.   
"And you have a big one, Kon!" He said playfully, and Tim's eyes wandered downward as his hands returned to his boyfriend's shoulders, pulling the short thin robe away revealing Conner's broad shoulders and the lines of a well-defined chest under the tight blue shirt. His fingers traced the lines of each muscle, having finally been able to touch the object of his affection and desire.  
Timothy pushed Kon down on the edge of the bed, and set himself onto the lap of his lover, his legs wrapped around his waist, and the thinly clad groin of the young clone pressed tighter and more compelling against the body of his lithe young human boy's slim hips was more than he could bear.  
"Oh, Gods, Tim!"  
"Ssshhhh, Kon. Just let it happen." Tim cautioned.  
Gently wielding his strength, Kon raised Tim out of his lap, turned his slender hard-bodied lover around and laid him on the soft surface of the silk covered bed. Tim's legs wrapped around Conner's waist again, not wanting to lose the sensation of his half-Kryptonian's manhood pressing against him, as he laid kiss upon kiss on Tim's body... marking every spot that Kon had fantasized about for so long. The tight deep place in the crux of the shoulder... the deep cleft under Tim's lean pecs... and a long line down his tight smooth abdomen. It seemed to Kon to be a work of art, rather than a work of his physical desire.  
Now Kon really began to believe. Not only had his Timothy come back home to him against great odds, but he now saw him as such a personification of physical male beauty that only gods could have sculpted such a thing. Yet, knowing he had made that body himself, he wondered if it was Robin himself who was a God. Vibrant, Beautiful, Ever-loyal, Strong, Focused. No, he was just a young man. Human. But then must Gods look like? Does it matter, but only that perhaps they do indeed answer prayers.  
Whereas Kon's body was infinitely perfect, regardless of the myriad punishing wounds over the few years that should have left many scars and didn't, Tim's flesh held every seam and scar of his young life and the mission of making better a life for the people of Gotham and Earth as a whole. Tonight, however, they would wait on him. The scars and wounds were silent. Robin took a night for himself, well-earned and well-loved. But Tim revealed his own body to Kon and him alone, hiding nothing. Kon traced his eyes and tongue down every silent and hidden part of Tim's tight strong and compact form... his long smooth neck, his firm dusky nipples, and his limber wantonn hips... and that narrow place at the side of the groin that the waistband of his briefs did not sit tight against; that place that begs one to peak inward and explore further downward. It was that place that Conner decided was his, and his alone.  
"I love you Kon." Tim spoke softly, as he pushed Conner's shoulders onto the bed and lifted himself off of his lap, his voice cracking in nervousness.  
Tim, of all the Robins before him, was the most controlled and most like Batman. Yet he looses his control with Superboy. Is it that he is beyond self-control or that he relinquishes control with him? It must be the latter... and more. When he has chosen to relinquish that control with one he loves, he does it so completely and fully.  
As he traced a line of kisees down Kon's fit tight body, Tim's finger's snag themselves in the waistband of Kon's underwear, and pulled them off his hips, and drag them past his feet. His extraordinary physique and firm manhood open for any to see.  
Superboy, Conner, the Boy Of Steel... call him what you will. To Robin he was all of that and more. To him, he was "Kon", the young, honest, pure, strong young man that he had wanted all his young life. But he saw him now in all his beautiful nakedness. He was everything that Robin dreamed of. His honesty and purity was such that he looked as clothed in his nakedness as he did fully garbed for combat. Robin's trail of kisses continued deeper and downward. His face and breath ended as much as it sped up at Kon's thickening cock as the slender yet strong young lad breathed deeply against his throbbing manhood.  
"Oh, Tim." Kon whispered, feeling his slim tight lover's hot breath against his growing, hardening shaft. His hands reached out to Tim's raven locks, stroking the sides of his head where he kept his hair shortest. Tim smiled slightly, and drove his warm wet mouth down around Kon's cock even deeper.  
"TIMMY!! UUGGHH!!" Conner cried..whimpered. No one would have believed that the tall, strong, and handsome young heroic lad could be reduced to such primal mewlings by a slight small raven-haired boy. But, the young hero took his older lover's manhood in his wet eager mouth, and nurtured it and sucked it like a very thirsty man coming home from a very dry desert. Nothing would be denied that he could offer to the young man he loved.  
No one had done this for him before. But, Tim had never done this for anyone else before either. This was new for them both. But it seemed so natural to them that they fell into the extacsy of the pleasure of one another's bodies together. Tim felt his strong half-Kryptonion lover's cock harden even further in his mouth, becoming more insistent and demanding with every moment, as Tim stroked and sucked it eagerly, wishing to give every pleasure possible to his lover.  
"Tim!... stop.... please. Too...soon." Conner gasped as he regrettably pushed his slender wanton bird-boy away from him.   
Tim moved up against Conner's body... sliding against his body like a wayward serpent, writhing against his flesh, begging for all the pleasures that it could give.  
"Kon... I want to... please you." He said gasping, as his sweaty slick and underwear clad body slid against Conner's, teasing and pleasing them both. He had dreamed of this moment for so long. Yet now... perfectly planned night, his object of desire with him, he was committed. He could not run from himself this time.  
"You do, guy... just not too soon or all at once."   
"I want to do everything with you." Robin spoke softly, nervously.  
Kon pushed his little bird away, rolling over above him as he looked down on his young hero. He pulled Robin's bikinis down, revealing everything Kon might have wanted.  
A firm and beautiful cock was framed by the absence of any hair on his body... at all. He either groomed for comfort and practicality under his uniform, or for the pleasure of how it would feel. Perhaps both. Regardless, Kon was fascinated and enticed by it all and very allured.. and wanted to please it in ever way possible. Tim's own manhood sprang to life, strong and hard... begging for attention.  
Robin did all he could to not whimper at the sensation of a strong Conner leaning over him. His curulean eyes looked up on Conner's handsome nakedness and reflected the sensation of pure naked flesh against his own, freed all concerns, burning through his inhibitions, fears, and reservations.  
"You will, if you will let me and do it all with you... all of it." Superboy said nervously; but honestly meaning to experience every moment as fulfillment of his fantasies.   
Many a night apart, before they found their love and became a couple, the young lad had eased his lonely heart and loins late in the night, moaning Conner's name as he pleasured himself... his fingers sliding deep within himself... dreaming about Superboy taking him just as deeply as his wet and probing fingers. Robin silently cried in pleasure and anticipation at this moment. All those nights alone trying to satisfy himself, no one to hear his tears at his lonlieness. All that was gone now. Kon was here to stay.  
Robin whispered. "Conner, make love to me please."  
Conner reached down and saw the hard, smooth, throbbing cock of his lover now freed from it's dark and satisfying silky confines. Admiring the smooth beautiful lad's flesh, Conner leaned down and took the boy's firm cock in his mouth. So smooth and moist, it was. Conner could not release it. As his right hand stroked it, his warm and gentle mouth worked Timothy's cock, never stopping... until....  
"Kon... stop... I'm gonna...  
Tim's hips and pelvis bucked harder and harder against Kon's mouth as though his body moved of its own accord. Tim's cock hardened even further at the last minute and Kon's eager mouth dove harder and deeper, anticipating the moment of Timothy's extasy.   
"No, Kon... Not yet!" Taking satisfaction in every word of his lover's begging wish for release from extascy, Conner stroked and sucked harder on his boyfriend's cock.  
"Conner!... Kon!" Tim cried and whimpered, and Superboy's hot questing mouth dove deeper and harder down on Robin's cock, savouring every moment and every flavour... knowing his lover's taste and texture for the first time.  
"Oh!... Gods!.... Kon!!!" Robin cried...  
"Kon!!!! Not yet... Oh Gods!!!!!....... "  
Robin's hips bucked hard again and again, thrusting his cock deeper down Superboy's throat. Superboy eagerly took every deep thrust in anticipation of Robin's orgasm. This would be Conner's moment. He hoped to do this to him... for him... with him. Already, Robin's cock dripped with the flavour of his seed.  
"Kon... I'm gonna... aaaggghhhh!" Timothy whimpered while weakly trying to pull away, but Kon's kept his own mouth firmly wrapped around his young boyfriend's throbbing hard flesh.  
"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH."   
Kon heard as his boyfriend cried while his hips bucked into his mouth... Tim's throes of exctascy losing themselves in Kon's warm mouth. Grabbing deep handfuls of Kon's hair, Tim thrusts deeper and deeper into Kon's mouth... fucking him like a nubile virgin lad, giving every ounce of pleasure thay he can to his lover and himself.  
With a final cry...   
"KON!!!.. CONNER! I'm gonna cum!"   
"Oh! Kon!!!..." Robin almost whispers as Superboy feels and tastes Rob's thrusts ending with deep spurts of his seed into his mouth. Never pulling away, Superboy sucks and slurps harder... revelling in the whimpering and mewling sounds that Robin's makes while Kon's tongue strokes Robin's cock, losing himself in his own pleasure at feeling the slapping spurt of each wet shot hitting the back of his throat, and tasting the salty-smooth texture and taste of his lover's seed on his tongue.  
Robin's hips buck hard and instrinctually thrusts deep, his throbbing cock releasing itself, throbbing deep and filling Conner's mouth as he gulps and gulps... Kon, wanting to savour each drop, as even more and more drips down his fine chiselled chin.  
"TIM!!!"   
Conner gasps, after gulping down the kast dregs from his cock, stroking his shaft to get every last sweet drop. "Fuck, you are sooo hot!"   
"Sorry Kon, I didn't mean to..." Tim starts to say before he's cut off with Kon's fingers at his lips. "No... don't say it. I wanted to. I've always wanted to, ever since I met you. To pleasure your hard, smooth body while you cry my name has always been my fantasy... and you made it come true." He says in a fit of unbridled honesty, embarrassed at telling the revelation; and yet lightened by it, his nervousness with their love-making still making itself known.  
"Maybe I have a few of my own to fulfil." Robin replies, with a sly smile.  
"Like you have anywhere to be?" Conner asks playfully with a smile.  
"No, just hoping you don't leave tonight. Don't want to jinx it." Tim kisses Kon on the lips, probing deeply with his tongue and tasting his own wet, salty seed on his lover's tongue.  
While deep in their kiss, Robin's hands around the neck of Superboy while they lie naked on the silken draped bed, Robin begins to writhe across Superboy's chiselled and hard naked form. Robin wets his fingers and rubs them across and in his pink smooth pucker while kissing his lover, hiding the truth of what was to come.   
Pushing back against Conner's cock, Tim lets it slide slowly and deeply within him while he moans passionately and bites at Conner's left nipple. Kon harden's further and bucks deep into Tim with the sensation, as though a single nerve ran from that nipple to his engorged manhood.   
"Oh Tim! I... I Love You!"  
Tim looks deep into Conner beautiful azure eyes as he rides and bucks on his throbbing shaft. Though Conner is the larger of the two and stronger, Timothy has completely taken charge with his tight silky smooth body. As he shifts back and forth, he whispers all the things he has wanted to say to his lover for so long. Conner's hands reach down to Tim's bare hips, pulling him down to thrust deeper and deeper within him, each movement bringing him closer to losing himself within Tim. Timothy bucks harder against the tall handsome young man, stroking his smooth long cock with each thrust... waiting for the moment... when Conner...  
"Tim... I'm gonna!..."  
"Do it Kon!... Inside me... I want to feel you!"  
Conner releases his passions inside the smaller hard body of his beloved Robin, wave after wave of extasy washing over him, while Robin cries out in passion ride and bucking on his throbbing spurting cock. He strokes himself fiercely, spillling himself across Conner's flat and chiselled stomach, moaning and crying out his lover's name.  
"CONNER!"  
Though he had just cum (again), Robin was hardly done. He was fit and in the fullness of youth and vitality. There were more pleasures that he wanted to share with his love. With slender firm fingers, he wipes his cum off of Superboys chin, cherishing the smile the half-Kryptonian clone gives him.  
"Are you ready for this?" Robin asks nervously, as he takes his cum-wet fingers and works Superboy's smooth, tight pucker.  
"Gods yes, Tim!... Please!"  
Robin strokes his cock, the cum on his fingers becoming almost frothy in the process. The scent of sweat and sex now mingles intoxicatingly with the woody scented candles that were lit for their relaxation.   
Robin looks down into Superboy's eyes as he lays on his back, while the younger boy preps him slowly, adding another finger to the one already working the handsome Kryptonian clone's body. As Conner relaxed further into the sensation, feeling the delight of being pleasured by his lover, he begins to buck and writhe slowly against Tim's fingers.  
"Oh Tim... don't tease me... Make love to me... please!"  
Being half Kryptonian, Tim wasn't sure if things would work the same way for Conner as they would a human guy. Apparently it did... and very well at that. His smooth handsome cock was already hard again, harder than before if that was possible. Though Conner was well-nigh invulnerable, Tim treated him as though he was as vulnerable as any human boy... looking into his bright blue eyes endearingly while he guided himself into Conner with his hand.   
"Timmy!" Conner gasped as Tim pushed himself deep into his boyfriend. Every pleasure he had hoped for with Tim was now open to him without reservation. Tim pulled Conner's legs up and over his own shoulders, giving access to the depth of Conner's love and body.  
"Oh Gods Tim!" Conner gasped as he grabbed Robin's sleek black underwear and put them into his mouth... either to muffle the sounds of his ecstatic pleasure, or just to taste Robin's body on the exquisite cloth. Robin plunged deep into his lover... while Superboy moaned and moaned in abject and wanton pleasure.  
"Robin... Rob! Yes... Tim... Timothy!... fuck me!... Oh!... I love you!"  
Not even realising what he was saying, (who could when the Teen Wonder was deep inside the one he desired, making love to the fulfillment of all his dreams); Superboy had called him by all the names that the mysterious lad had used in his presence. "Robin" was the name that everyone knew and Superboy took delight in claiming the famous vigilante as his boyfriend. "Rob" was his little nickname that only he and a very few others like Bart and Garfield would use. But "Timothy", his real name, only he knew. Though he admired the stalwart young hero "Robin," it was "Timothy" that he had given his heart completely too. One was a part of the other and he loved them both, but Tim was the young man with the hopes, dreams, and passions.  
Tim thrust deeper and deeper into Conner... his pace picking up speed as he came closer to cumming, yet again.   
"Kon... do you want me to?" Tim asked, looking into Superboy's eyes and he continued to slide in and out of him.  
"Yes, Tim... please. Make me yours!"  
The passion of Conner's words drove Timothy deeper and deeper into the smooth silky depths of his lover ands he accepted the gift of his Kryptonian's heart and body. Thrusting slopwer and yet deeper, Timothy Drake looked deep into his superheroes bright blue eyes and managed to gasp:  
"I love you Conner Kent!"   
Timothy managed to say in his moment of naked honesty as he pressed his lips to Conner's and thrust deep into him... and came deep and long, giving every bit of himself to his lover. Feeling the exquisite sensual moment of Tim's release, Conner could only cry:  
"I love you too Timothy Drake!"  
Though they had met, and fallen in love, as "Superboy" and "Robin," in their hearts they would always love each other as Timothy and Conner... two young men with hopes, dreams, and a future that they would share together.


	14. Chapter 14

Quietly laughing in a privately shared joke, or so it seemed, Robin and Superboy walked into the mountain's common room hand in hand, with Robin walking with a slight lilt like he had been injured. But no injury left anyone smiling so readily. Apparently, they had a VERY nice prom night. But as they walked into the common room, their silence is broken by the whispers of two people talking...   
Its Kid Flash and Nightwing sitting on the couch, holding each other's hands, and deep in conversation.  
"Rob..." Superboy whispers... "Let’s get out of here. We don't need to stick around right now."  
Just last summer, Superboy might have put Nightwing down for his misguided actions, and Robin certainly had taught Nightwing the error of his ways. But the boys had learned why Nightwing acted the way he had and Conner found himself able to forgive the attack on him and Robin and had gone so far as to forgive him wish Dick some measure of happiness.  
They tiptoe off toward the boys’ residential wing and into Robin’s room; and though they snuck away, Kon’s enhanced hearing did not.  
~~~~~~  
"Why didn't you tell me before, Wally?" Nightwing asks plaintively, almost desperately.  
"'Cuz I thought you would think it was a stupid kid crush." Kid Flash responds, looking away, giving lie to the statement. It seems from his look that it had been a kid crush after all, but it never went away; and only grew more serious, mature, and deeper as the years wore on.  
"Hell, we're almost the same age, it wouldn’t have been a “kid crush”. I've acted really stupid because of trying to bury my feelings... and hurt my brother and Superboy too. You've had a family that loves you... I didn't."  
"Dick, don't you think that Batman loves you like his own son? The son that he never knew he had... until Damian that is? Didn't he give you an outlet for your anger and teach you to be a better man? Yeah, I have an overtly loving family. But I've had to learn all these same lessons the hard way because I was unprepared." Wally explains.  
"I know Dick, it sucks, but remember when SB was lost in his fear and pain when Rob was hurt last year? Conner had told me how he felt about Rob before, but made me promise not to tell anyone. But as much as I was worried for them both, all I could think about was how I would feel if it was you in the coma. It was all I could do to try to help Conner through it and eventually find the guts to tell you. I sat by and watched the love grow between them and thought you would never return mine. I loved them as dearly as any friend and was jealous of them… terribly jealous.”  
"Wally... we're both idiots." Dick says with a smile, looking into Kid Flash's deep green eyes.  
"Just for the record, Dick, since we're dancing around what we really want to say, I’ll say it.... 'I love you; and have for a long time.' Will you go out with me sometime? Soon?"  
After several years of avoiding their affection for each other, Dick took Wally's hand again and led him out of the room... and down the corridor where Wally had his room. Both young men were nervous, their hands sweating and shaking slightly; and had a wavering tone to each strained laugh. Amid giggles, Wally led Nightwing toward his own room. Kid Flash, in spite of his playboy reputation, had never done this (or anything) before. But if the sighs and delighted moans coming down the hall were any indication, he was a fast learner.  
“Hey Supes… let’s leave the ‘birds to themselves.” Robin said to a sleepy Superboy as they made their own way down the hall to Robin’s room. The mountain was so silent at this hour that even Robin’s whisper-soft footstep might have been heard. Yet, falling into a newfound pattern, the young couple helped each other in preparation for bed. Kon helped Robin undress as Tim’s yawns threatened to swallow his face.  
Half dragging the exhausted Robin to his (their) bed, he helped him out of his clothes. Unbuckling and unzipping various elements of his uniform, Kon finally got a weary Tim out of his red and green confines. On any other day, this would be far more fun than it was now. Pulling off his tunic was almost easy. In his exhaustion, Tim cooperated, but as he reached down to help him away from his briefs and tights, Tim’s groin writhed against Kon’s firm hands and he whimpered:  
“Kon… just come to bed… so tired.” Tim’s manhood was obviously awakened, but the rest of him was as weary as Kon was. Tim’s heart and mind wanted what his barely wakened body could not completely deliver. “You can make it up to me in the morning.”  
“Soon Timmy…. Just go to sleep…. I’m right here.” Conner said as he stroked his young lover’s hair.  
Then the very same human hero curled around the half-Kryptonian boy’s thigh and fell fast asleep with his hands wrapped around his waist and his head laid across his thigh like a pillow.  
On any other moment, the young and strong healthy lads would not have restrained themselves, but exhausted from the days’ mission and worry for Nightwing and Wally, they fell asleep completely naked yet unashamed in each other’s arms, the sultry spring air wafting over their bodies. Holding each other as innocent and pure as the day they were born, they slept.  
“Breakfast is ready,.. how long do you think we’re gonna keep it warm?” Artemis gripes, knowing. As long a we need! You sou


	15. Chapter 15

It was only an almost silent streak of red across the abandoned nighttime streets of Gotham. The barely perceptible whine of a turbine gave the only hint of the wonder of engineering wonder that was Redbird, piloted by Robin.  
Turning a tight corner into a back alley behind a gallery of rare art, the cockpit opened and a lithe form in red and green launched himself forward before the car even stopped. It wasn't much better than just street crime. No grand evil plan of Two-Face or the dark and twisted machinations of Dr. Crane. Just thieves looting the treasures made by the hands of masters of dreams and wonders of centuries past. For Robin that was worse. These thugs were looting what little beauty that remained in the city of Gotham. A city that sorely needed it.  
Robin tried to remember what it was like when he was young and his father would take him to the galleries and museums when he was a little boy. The businessman would show his son the beauty and dreams that lay under the layer of scum that covered the city, trying to inspire the young lad to love the place that would eventually steal his father and mother from him.  
The art no longer inspired him. He only saw thieves stealing the last remaining beauty of the city. An enraged Robin completed his vault from the car among the largest group of thieves, his legendary bo-staff preceding him only by moments.  
Robin fought with abandon, rolling forward in the air from his launch from Redbird; he held his staff horizontal across his body in front of him, taking down two of the thieves to each side of him as he landed. Working his way slowly into the gallery from the alley with a van half full of Gotham's artistic treasures, Robin strode coldly inward. Yeah, they were just things. Just objects carved of stone or pigment smeared across cloth, but they represented what made this benighted city worth fighting for.  
Now into the heart of the gallery, Robin saw the last of the small group of art thieves pulling down a portrait which was the work of one of the ancient Dutch masters… an ancestor of Thomas Wayne himself who had tried to heal the city. Robin didn't just subdue him. He beat him. With a flick of the wrist his staff shortened to a steel rod that he struck the thief with again and again, and again. All his rage at what Gotham had become was felt by that last thief taking down the portrait of William Wayne.  
It wasn't just brutality or rage. Robin was cold and heartless and felt no remorse. As Batman's "wingman" he had seen the fear of their enemies and had capitalized on it to bring them to justice with a minimum of violence. Not this time. He now instilled fear, used it, and beat the man as he screamed for mercy. They had tried to steal the soul of Gotham, but Robin was throwing his away.  
"ROBIN! STOP!" A dark and deep voice commanded. "What are you doing?" Batman asked as he stepped between Robin and the thief. So focused in his anger, Robin did not recognize Batman's presence and continued to rain blows on the looter until Batman caught his staff in the air with his hand and held it, drawing the eyes and attention of the momentarily tortured young man to his.  
"Batman, they were looting everything that represents hope for this city. The very life and dreams of those who made it." Robin said, looking defeated himself as he slumped downward.  
"True, Robin, but we take a higher road. You saved the collection. But let the court judge them, not exact your own vengeance. "  
"Batman, these bastards…" Robin began, his voice reduced to a growl.  
"I know, but is this what you want to be? Are you the judge and jury? Would you follow through to be the executioner as well? This is what I tried to save Jason from becoming."  
"Maybe he's right."  
"Is he? Ask Conner what he would think of this."  
Batman's heart broke as he said it. He loved what he saw when his young almost-son spoke of the Kryptonian clone, or the gleam in his eye as he looked into Conner's bright blue orbs. But he had to say it, to restrain this new rage he found in the boy. Love could restrain him, but not the love of the one who patrolled the same streets and taught him to be what he was. He had to set himself aside, accept that pain, and try to restrain his young charge.  
But with those words, Robin dropped to his knees next to the unconscious thief.  
"Bruce… it's just that this represents what was once good about this city… my dad… your dad…" Robin says amidst sobs that he forces away.  
"I know. But do you make it any better with this rage? By becoming what we have fought? Come home."  
"Yes Sir."  
Batman reached down and pulled Robin up by his arm, and wrapped his own around him and walked him back to Redbird.  
Wearing blue lightweight lounge pants and a matching shirt, Timothy steps softly down the stairs to the parlor of Wayne Manor. He felt ashamed. Batman had just saved him from becoming what his brother Jason had become. He could never know what anguish was in Bruce's heart at that possibility. Added to that, he had to tell him that he had decided to go to Metropolis for college, leaving Gotham behind for a time. He felt like a deceiver for not telling him sooner. Bruce had always assumed that Tim would stay here. Perhaps he had not accounted for the extraordinary love that Robin had found in the unlikely family of Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Dick, and now Damien… in spite of the fiend.  
Sitting on a side table was a steaming cup of Earl Grey tea, Tim's favorite. The aroma of bergamot wafted outward and filled the room. In his expert way, Alfred had prepared his tea to calm him, and then hidden himself away to give his charges the space and privacy to talk.  
"Tim, come over here and sit down please." The cultured and kind voice was so different from that of Batman. Yet its personal touch in his own home was compelling in its own way.  
"Yes sir."  
Tim sat down on a couch in the parlor and set his now half empty cup on a table at his side. With trepidation, he awaited the scathing rebuke he would get from Bruce about the night's actions. But worse, he had asked what Superboy would think. He was right, of course. Robin had gone beyond being a protector of Gotham and into a being of rage.  
"Tim… what's going on with you lately?" Bruce asked in a gentle voice.  
"A lot. Maybe I have not been able to adjust quite as fast to the incidents of the past year as I would have hoped. In one year I have almost died, held a young soldier as he died in my arms and had to console his husband, track down Conner, and face the attendant facts with that. But I've also found a love I never thought I would and have just been able to enjoy it and wonder at its gift."  
"But what I saw tonight… that's not like you. What precipitated that?"  
"I don't know. I've thought about it. Maybe its that those thugs were stealing not just the art of this city, but the hopes and dreams of those who built it and those who have tried to keep it whole, like our fathers."  
"You're right Tim, but do you do yourself any good by becoming the thing of rage I saw tonight?" Bruce knelt down before his young ward sitting on the couch. He placed a firm and strong hand on his knee and said:  
"Timothy, the role we have taken on here in Gotham should not be all of what defines your life. If it is, you are not living well as I have frequently not. Don't make my mistakes. You will be starting college soon. Think about your future, a career, a life… and a family. I know Conner loves you like you love him back… but so do I."  
"Bruce…" Tim chokes, afraid he's going to break Bruce's heart.  
"I can't go to college in Gotham." Tim didn't say it slowly or gently. He blurted it out, like pulling the scab off a wound. Fast, but hoping the pain will recede all the quicker for it.  
"I've already been accepted to Metropolis University."  
"I know." Bruce said "I suspected this time would come, the time when you would leave. Especially after you and Conner got together. You're little stunt at your prom rather cemented it." Bruce says with a sad smile. "I am happy for you both and wish you well. But I will miss having you here in the house with us… we all will."  
"At least I won't have Damien pestering me every day, calling me 'Drake' or 'Replacement and calling Conner 'Clone'"  
"Maybe not, but he will miss you also, believe it or not… and I most certainly will too." Bruce's voice began to crack a touch.  
A thing that was rarely understood about Batman or Bruce Wayne was his love of his family. It was due to the murder of his parents that Bruce Wayne became Batman. He was left an orphan at an early age. It left him with depths of bitterness, but not without love. Though he had a recently discovered son of his own flesh and blood, his semi-adopted sons were his family now and he loved them all deeply.  
"Tim, I wanted to propose this to you next week for your birthday. But I think now is the right time."  
"What is it Bruce?" Tim asks nervously, the evening already having carried it's own weight of baggage.  
The handsome, wealthy industrialist Bruce Wayne reaches inside his jacket and pulled out an envelope, thick with a stack of folded paper. He sets it in Tim's hand and says:  
"Just read it."  
With trepidatious and shaking hands, Tim opens the envelope and pulls out the sheaf of papers and begins reading. Carefully perusing each page, Tim comes to an understanding.  
"Bruce… really? Me? I mean, do you want to?" Timothy stammers.  
Looking over the papers again, the enormity of what he is reading moves him to tears. They are adoption papers making the orphaned Timothy Drake the legal son of Bruce Wayne.  
"No father could be prouder of any son. I would be honored if you accepted. I cannot replace Jackson, your own father, but…"  
Tears began to fall down Tim's cheeks. That particular loneliness of orphanage that he had felt for so long, the loneliness that even Superboy could not fill, was now fleeing to be filled by a man who had taken in the son of his own industrial rival. Bruce silently wept. Throughout history men have always sired sons. But this time, he was able to choose one. The words on the legal documents were as his own heart on a platter. But Tim had picked it up so very gently.  
Tears ran freely down both their cheeks and a hard chapter of Tim's life closed on the beginning of another. Tears became sobs as Tim read the pages again, still trying to believe his eyes, and he felt the love of a father that he hadn't felt for a very long time.  
Bruce choked back his own tears and pulled Timothy to him. The young vigilante balled himself up, pulling his knees to his chest, and let himself be held by Bruce and wept. Finally, he knew the love of a father again; and he wrapped his thin arms around Bruce Wayne and said in a quiet desperate voice:  
"DADDY." The name of God on the lips of all lost and orphaned boys.  
No music was sweeter to Bruce's ears than that one word.


	16. Chapter 16

It was only an almost silent streak of red across the abandoned nighttime streets of Gotham. The barely perceptible whine of a turbine gave the only hint of the wonder of engineering wonder that was Redbird, piloted by Robin.   
Turning a tight corner into a back alley behind a gallery of rare art, the cockpit opened and a lithe form in red and green launched himself forward before the car even stopped. It wasn’t much better than just street crime. No grand evil plan of two-face or the dark machinations of Dr. Crane. Just thieves looting the treasures made by the hands of masters of dreams and wonders of centuries past. For Robin that was worse. These thugs were looting what little beauty that remained in the city of Gotham. A city that sorely needed it.  
Robin tried to remember what it was like when he was young and his father would take him to the galleries and museums when he was a little boy. The businessman would show his son the beauty and dream that lay under the layer of scum that covered the city, trying to inspire the young lad to love the place that would eventually steal his father and mother from him.  
The art no longer inspired him. He only saw thieves stealing the last remaining beauty of the city. An enraged Robin completed his vault from the car among the largest group of thieves, his legendary bo-staff preceding him only by moments.   
Robin fought with abandon, rolling forward in the air from his launch from Redbird; he held his staff horizontal across his body in front of him, taking down two of the thieves to each side of him as he landed. Working his way slowly into the gallery from the alley with a van half full of Gotham’s artistic treasures, Robin strode coldly inward. Yeah, they were just things. Just objects carved of stone or pigment smeared across cloth, but they represented the dreams and beauty of a city that once was capable of dreaming and once was beautiful.  
Now into the heart of the gallery, Robin saw the last of the small group of art thieves pulling down a portrait which was the work of one of the ancient Dutch masters… an ancestor of Thomas Wayne himself who had tried to heal the city. Robin didn’t just subdue him. He beat him. With a flick of the wrist his staff shortened to a steel rod that he struck the thief with again and again, and again. All his rage at what Gotham had become was felt by the last thief taking down the portrait of William Wayne.   
It wasn’t just brutality or rage. Robin was cold and heartless and felt no remorse. As Batman’s “wingman” he had seen the fear of their enemies and had capitalized on it to bring them to justice with a minimum of violence. Not this time. He now instilled fear, used it, and beat the man as he screamed for mercy. They had tried to steal the soul of Gotham, but Robin was throwing his away.  
“ROBIN! STOP!” A dark and deep voice commanded. “What are you doing?” Batman asked as he stepped between Robin and the thief. So focused in his anger, Robin did not recognize Batman’s presence and continued to rain blows on the looter until Batman caught his staff in the air with his hand and held it, drawing the eyes and attention of the momentarily tortured young man to his.  
“Batman, they were looting everything that represents hope for this city. The very life and dreams of those who made it.” Robin said, looking defeated himself as he slumped downward.  
“True, Robin, but we take a higher road. You saved the collection. But let the court judge them, not exact your own vengeance. “  
“Batman, these bastards…” Robin began, his voice reduced to a growl.  
“I know, but is this what you want to be? Are you the judge and jury? Would you follow through to be the executioner as well? This is what I tried to save Jason from becoming.”  
“Maybe he’s right.”  
“Is he? Ask Conner what he would think of this.”  
Batman’s heart broke as he said it. He loved what he saw when his young almost-son spoke of the Kryptonian clone, or the gleam in his eye as he looked into Conner’s bright blue orbs. But he had to say it, to restrain this new rage he found in the boy. Love could restrain him, but not the love of the one who patrolled the same streets and taught him to be what he was. He had to set himself aside, accept that pain, and try to restrain his young charge.  
But with those words, Robin dropped to his knees next to the unconscious thief.  
“Bruce… it’s just that this represents what was once good about this city… my dad… your dad…” Robin says amidst sobs that he forces away.  
“I know. But do you make it any better with this violent rage? By becoming what we have fought? Come home.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
Batman reached down and pulled Robin up by his arm, and wrapped his own around him and walked him back to Redbird.  
\----------  
Wearing blue lightweight lounge pants and a matching shirt, Timothy steps softly down the stairs to the parlor of Wayne Manor. He felt ashamed. Batman had just saved him from becoming what his brother Jason had become. He could never know what anguish was in Bruce’s heart at that possibility. Added to that, he had to tell him that he had decided to go to Metropolis for college, leaving Gotham behind for a time. He felt like a deceiver for not telling him sooner. Bruce had always assumed that Tim would stay here. Perhaps he had not accounted for the extraordinary love that Robin had found in the unlikely family of Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Dick, and now Damien… in spite of the fiend.  
Sitting on a side table was a steaming cup of Earl Grey tea, Tim’s favorite. The aroma of bergamot wafted outward and filled the room. In his expert way, Alfred had prepared his tea to calm him, and then hidden himself away to give his charges the space and privacy to talk.  
“Tim, come over here and sit down please.” The cultured and kind voice was so different from that of Batman. Yet its personal touch in his own home was compelling in its own way.  
“Yes sir.”  
Tim sat down on a couch in the parlor and set his now half empty cup on a table at his side. With trepidation, he awaited the scathing rebuke he would get from Bruce about the night’s actions. But worse, he had asked what Superboy would think. He was right, of course. Robin had gone beyond being a protector of Gotham and into a being of rage.  
“Tim… what’s going on with you lately?” Bruce asked in a gentle voice.  
“A lot. Maybe I have not been able to adjust quite as fast to the incidents of the past year as I would have hoped. In one year I have almost died, held a young soldier as he died in my arms and had to console his husband, track down Conner, and face the attendant facts with that. But I’ve also found a love I never thought I would and have just been able to enjoy it and wonder at its gift.”  
“But what I saw tonight… that’s not like you. What precipitated that?”  
“I don’t know. I’ve thought about it. Maybe its that those thugs were stealing not just the art of this city, but the hopes and dreams of those who built it and those who have tried to keep it whole, like our fathers.”  
“You’re right Tim, but do you do yourself any good by becoming the thing of rage I saw tonight?” Bruce knelt down before his young ward sitting on the couch. He placed a firm and strong hand on his knee and said:  
“Timothy, the role we have taken on here in Gotham should not be all of what defines your life. If it is, you are not living well as I have frequently not. Don’t make my mistakes. You will be starting college soon. Think about your future, a career, a life… and a family. I know Conner loves you like you love him back… but so do I.”  
“Bruce…” Tim chokes, afraid he’s going to break Bruce’s heart.  
“I can’t go to college in Gotham.” Tim didn’t say it slowly or gently. He blurted it out, like pulling the scab off a wound. Fast, but hoping the pain will recede all the quicker for it.  
“I’ve already been accepted to Metropolis University.”  
“I know.” Bruce said “I suspected this time would come, the time when you would leave. Especially after you and Conner got together. You’re little stunt at your prom rather cemented it.” Bruce says with a sad smile. “I am happy for you both and wish you well. But I will miss having you here in the house with us… we all will.”  
“At least I won’t have Damien pestering me every day, calling me ‘Drake’ or ‘Replacement’and calling Conner ‘Clone’”  
“Maybe not, but he will miss you also, believe it or not… and I most certainly will too.” Bruce’s voice began to crack a touch.  
A thing that was rarely understood about Batman or Bruce Wayne was his love of his family. It was due to the murder of his parents that Bruce Wayne became Batman. He was left an orphan at an early age. It left him with depths of bitterness, but not without love. Though he had a recently discovered a son of his own flesh and blood, his semi-adopted sons were his family now and he loved them all deeply.  
“Tim, I wanted to propose this to you next week for your birthday. But I think now is the right time.”  
“What is it Bruce?” Tim asks nervously, the evening already having carried it’s own weight of baggage.  
The handsome, wealthy industrialist Bruce Wayne reaches inside his jacket and pulled out an envelope, thick with a stack of folded paper. He sets it in Tim’s hand and says:  
“Just read it.”  
With trepidatious and shaking hands, Tim opens the envelope and pulls out the sheaf of papers and begins reading. Carefully perusing each page, Tim comes to an understanding.  
“Bruce… really? Me? I mean, do you want to?” Timothy stammers.  
Looking over the papers again, the enormity of what he is reading moves him to tears. They are adoption papers making Timothy Drake, orphaned by a mob hit man, the legal son of Bruce Wayne.  
“No father could be prouder of any son. I would be honored if you accepted. I cannot replace Jackson, your own father, but…”  
Tears began to fall down Tim’s cheeks. That particular loneliness of orphanage that he had felt for so long, the loneliness that even Superboy could not fill, was now fleeing to be filled by a man who had taken in the son of his own industrial rival. Bruce silently wept. Throughout history men have always sired sons. But this time, he was able to choose one. The words on the legal documents were as his own heart on a platter. But Tim had picked it up so very gently.   
Tears ran freely down both their cheeks and a hard chapter of Tim’s life closed on the beginning of another. Tears became sobs as Tim read the pages again, still trying to believe his eyes, and he felt the love of a father that he hadn’t felt for a very long time.   
Bruce choked back his own tears and pulled Timothy to him. The young vigilante balled himself up, pulling his knees to his chest, and let himself be held by Bruce and wept. Finally, he knew the love of a father again; and he wrapped his thin arms around Bruce Wayne and said:  
“DADDY.” That was the name of God on the lips of all lost boys.   
No music was sweeter to Bruce’s ears.


	17. Chapter 17

Robin B-04   
The League computer intones as the slender young hero steps through the teleporter.  
Superboy had run to the entry room to see who had entered… and Robin ran in and threw himself in his arms, holding him desperately.  
“Hey Kon… I missed you.”  
The very voice of Robin, who instilled trepidation in the crime syndicates of Gotham, spoke only softly to the Kryptonian clone who was his lover and friend. No fear, no pain, no loss could take hold as long as Robin had the love of Superboy. The tall Kryptonian melted in the young human vigilante’s arms and said:  
“What’s wrong, Robin?”  
“Absolutely nothing.” Robin replies, and plants a big kiss on Conner’s lips.  
“Okay… spill. There’s something different today. I can tell”  
“Kon, what’s my name. My real name, I mean?”  
“It’s Timothy Drake. It took a lot for you to tell me your name. Did you think I would forget it… ever?”  
“No. But you got it wrong, now.”  
“No I didn’t. I have a photographic memory and you know that. What are you up to?”  
“Oh, about 5’8”, I’m up to nothing… much, and I would think my own boyfriend would know my name.” Robin replies with a smirk.  
Conner’s left hand reaches up to massage his left temple as a throbbing tension begins to take hold… “Okay. I’m confused and worried. Did you take a blow to the head that I don’t know about?”  
“No Kon… read this.” Robin pulls a piece of paper, folded multiple times to a small square, out of a pouch on his utility belt and squeezes it into Superboy’s hand.  
“Uh oh… here we go again.” Superboy said, remembering Robin’s ploy of last week with the acceptance letter to Metropolis University.  
He unfolded the paper and read…  
“Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne.”  
“Tim… did he… are you…”  
“Yeah, Conner… he adopted me. I’m not an orphan anymore.” Tim’s shoulders shook in silent tears of joy, laughter, and trepidation. No boy should be without a father, but Tim lost his father years ago to a coma, only to recover for a time before being murdered by a hired thug. He had found solace in Bruce Wayne’s tutelage as Robin, but now was offered the happiness of being his son.  
Tears began to roll down Conner’s handsome face. Tears for his love, and the healing of an old wound that this represented.   
He reached his hand out and took Tim’s in his and squeezed as they laughed and laughed.  
“Oh my gods, Tim! He’s really your dad now?   
“Yeah, Kon… it’s real. I was as surprised as you. There was a day last week… I’m not proud of this… I lost control… There’s been so much this last year. Most of it good, but some has been so very hard. You know that. But… they were looting the art of Gotham. It was more than I could take. Batman stopped me…”  
“Why, Tim? I understand what it means and why… but why did you lose control?”  
“I think at that time that it was my only link to the Gotham I knew as a child. It was more than I could bear… I saw it as the soul of the city. What we had before the evils that pervade us now.”  
“Tim, they are only symbols. Powerful symbols, of course. But does one piece of art replace a human life? I know what happened… Nightwing told me. Don’t be angry with him, please. He’s your brother, just as Batman is now your father. They love you… and so do I.”  
“I know, Kon.” Tim shamefully admitted… “I get it… more than most would. I came to the edge of what Jason became. That does scare me some.”  
“Let’s not talk about Jason right now, okay?” Conner asks.  
“Gladly. I never knew him, but he kinda hangs as a threat or a lesson.” Tim drifts the words drift off as if in wonder or fear.  
Conner cannot help but wonder at this young man he loves so very much, who is the very picture of tenderness and affection in his presence, even playful and joyful, but capable of hard cruelty and being the stalwart warrior on the streets of Gotham. He is awed by his strength and purpose, but prays that he never loses the joy of life as so many others have. It’s a dichotomy that he tries to make some sense of.  
“That aside, Kon, Bruce knows I am going to Metropolis University with you and wants us to come to a ‘going away’ dinner at the house. It’ll be the whole family and us. I thought we might bring Bart too, since he has a hard time fitting in to this time and Bats has a way of working around stuff like that. Might be nice for him to see another family together. Also, it’ll be hard for the kid knowing we’re leaving for college. Maybe this will help him.”  
“You think they can handle him?” Conner asks.  
“If not Nightwing and Batman, then who can?” Tim reasons.  
“Good Point.”  
\----------  
The Redbird streaks across the dusky evening streets of Gotham. Though not as well recognized as the Batmobile, the criminal element was catching on swiftly and the sleek red roadster was given a very wide berth. But the few who remained to satisfy their curiosity through dark windows and shadowed alleys were lucky. The driver of the car was off tonight. Turning off the highway onto a seemingly little used country road; Redbird pulls into a hidden path leading into the Batcave, parking next to the Batmobile.  
Robin and Superboy climb out of the car and make their way up the stairs of the cave and into Wayne Manor proper.  
“Good Evening, Master Conner.” Alfred politely and pleasantly invites the guest.  
“Good Evening Alfred.” Conner replies, trying his best to remember his proper courtesy.  
“Hey Alf!” Tim cries, wiggling around Conner, and wrapping his arms around the grandfatherly figure of the keeper of Wayne Manor.   
Alfred eagerly returned the embrace, thinking that the sound of young people in the house kept some joy in it.  
Conner followed in quietly behind Tim, remembering the somber yet approving conversation he had with Bruce the last Yule. He was holding the hand of a young lad… not so much in tow… as trying to keep him under control. The boy was practically vibrating with energy.   
“UncleTimisthiswhereyoulivethisisawesomebutkindalikeamuseum.”  
“Bart, be polite. We talked about that, okay.” Conner warns the young speedster.  
“I’m sorry Mr. Alfred. I’m just excited.” Bart says as he extends his hand to shake Alfred’s.  
“Quite alright, Master Bart.” Alfred responds with a delighted smile and a slight squeeze back on Bart’s hand. Maybe it had been that long since an innocent sense of wonder had set foot in the manor.  
\---------  
Tim and Kon walk their way into the drawing room of the manor, with Bart in tow. This being the congratulatory and farewell dinner for Tim’s acceptance to Metropolis University the whole “Bat”-family was in attendance… whether they liked it or not.  
“Tim… Kon… congratulations on your acceptance to Metropolis University.” Dick says with a ready hug to his “brother” and his boyfriend. “I have no doubt whatsoever that you will both do well.”  
“I hope to do well, but I have the best support any guy could have.” Tim says, squeezing Kon’s hand.  
“And those shirts! Are you trying to give Bruce a coronary?”  
“And of course, this must be Bart.” Dick says formally, by way of introduction. “Our youngest brother is about your age. Maybe you would like to meet?” It’s not as though Nightwing has never met Impulse, as leader of the Team at Mount Justice he has of course, but the Bat-family has all lived a double life for so long that it becomes second nature.  
“Drop the act, ‘Richard’, this is just a family dinner.” Tim chides playfully.  
“Reallyohmygodcanimeethim?” Impulse shrieks, but stops himself and remembers his manners and repeats… “Can I meet him?”  
Nightwing tousles Bart’s hair and leads him into the dining room… with each hand firmly attached to Superboy and Robin.  
A handsome, serious, and proper young man with black hair and sparkling dark vicious eyes greets the young group as they enter.  
Dick Grayson, barely hiding his laughter, makes the introduction…  
“Bart Allen… may I introduce our brother, Damian Wayne.”  
“OMG,UncleConneristhathim?!” Bart shrieks as he practically climbs up Conner’s back like a little kid on a piggy back ride, looking over his shoulder.“HessocrashandImeanreallycrashnotjustcutebutwaycrash.”  
“Bart, you need to slow down so others can understand you, okay?” Conner kindly chides.  
The young speedster started to bolt toward the young Wayne heir to make friends just as he was caught at each arm by Tim and Kon and a low hiss was heard by the young Damien.  
“Careful Bart, he’s… not very friendly.” Tim chuckles.  
“What is that?” Damian hisses.  
“Damian, this is our friend, Bart.” Tim says simply, almost daring Damian to be rude… ruder than he already was, but hoping he could at least try to be friendly. But really what he wanted to do, knowing Bart’s hyperactivity and now his idea that Damian was “cute,” was to unleash him onto the little fiend and watch the show.  
“Keep it away from me, Drake!”   
“First of all, Damian, his name is ‘Bart’, not ‘It.’ Secondly….” Tim stops himself. Only Conner knew so far and he wanted to let Bruce have his surprise to spring on the family. Dick, of course, would be delighted, Damian would probably be horrified; and if he guessed correctly Alfred already knew. He had a habit of knowing everything that went on in this house. “… and my name is Tim, you little fiend.”  
Just then Bruce steps down the staircase to living room as Alfred removes to the kitchen. The very picture of lean elegance, Bruce looks like he’s never spent a day just lounging about in sweats watching television. He probably had at some point in his life, but if so no one ever knew.  
“Good evening Tim… Conner.”  
“Hello sir.” Conner replies as he extends a hand to shake Bruce’s, which he takes in a firm grip, and steps over to accept a hug from his adopted son.  
Conner had always felt like a clod in the presence of the socialite industrialist, but now underdressed as well in light of the little joke in their shirts. Conner wore his usual boots, just a new and well-polished pair, and blue cargo pants that always fit so well and suited him. Over that he wore a new t-shirt. Not his usual “S”-shirt, but in light of the occasion, it was a blue shirt that said “Property of Metropolis University Athletic Department.” As counterpoint to him, Tim was always as put together as Bruce but today he was very casual and wore butt-hugging skinny black jeans (Gods why did he have to do that to Conner? He swears he can see the line of his briefs running across each cheek) and a red T-shirt that said “Property of ‘S’” with the S-shield on it.  
Bruce takes in the sight of his newly adopted son and his boyfriend and feels a father’s quiet pride… and a slight smirk turns the corners of his mouth as he sees their t-shirts. It was the sort of simple romantic touch that spoke of happiness; and Bruce wanted his sons to enjoy a happiness that he had not allowed himself. It was the sacrifice he had made so that others could have it.   
“Master Bruce, dinner is served.” Alfred intones, seeming to appear from nowhere.  
The family sat down to a table covered in Robin’s favourite foods. Roast duck, sautéed greens, stewed mushrooms and warm whole-grain bread. Conner was about to chide Tim for being a health-nut, but seeing the delight in his boyfriend’s eyes he kept his humour to himself and just smiled. Throughout dinner, Conner could not help but be amazed at how the Wayne household could discuss work and life without mention of Batman, Robin, or Nightwing. Bruce talked of matters at Wayne Industries and upcoming cooperation with Drake Pharmaceuticals, which elicited a gleam in Tim’s eye. Dick talked about his work at the Blüdhaven Police Department and internal politics there. All as though they were a normal household and their nighttime lives were someone else altogether. Except for Damian, who kept staring viciously at Bart as he tried to unobtrusively slide a knife up his sleeve, only to be caught by Bruce.  
Conner was beginning to understand the dichotomy of his boyfriend. This family of heroes all kept double lives. Being “powerless” in the metaphysical sense, they were some of the most powerful in the world. Rather than having powers that were a natural part of their lives, they plied their greatly advanced skills in defence of the world. But because they had made themselves what they were and had to protect their identities, it was necessary for them to separate themselves from their “normal” selves. In any other people it would be terribly unhealthy, but they had seemed to manage.   
As dinner winds down, Alfred brings in plates of pie… apple pie, and cups of coffee for everyone, except for Bart who definitely didn’t need one.  
“Mr. Alfred, this is excellent! Almost the best apple pie I’ve ever had. Where’d you get the recipe?” Conner exclaims, knowing that it wasn’t exactly a specialty reflective of Alfred’s culinary skills.  
“I made a phone call, Master Conner.” Alfred quietly states with dignity, knowing Conner took satisfaction in the realization that the call had been to his own Ma Kent, who made the best apple pie in the world.  
After they had their desserts, Bruce led them all back into the parlour, and Bruce poured them all a small drink, except for Bart and Damian who got hot cocoa brought in by Alfred.  
As they hold their drinks waiting for Bruce to speak; and they could always tell when he was about to make speeches, he says:  
“Well, you all know that Tim is about to leave us for a little while. Of course I had hoped that he would study here at Gotham University, but he chose Metropolis for the very obvious reason. He came into this household as a child, and is leaving here as a young man and I couldn’t be prouder. Hard as it is, they have to leave the nest at some time.”  
Conner couldn’t help but wonder if that was just analogy or the singular reference of the night to Tim’s other identity. Knowing Bruce’s absolute careful control of his words, it wasn’t just analogy.  
“We all know Tim’s trials in adjusting to this home and family and the circumstances. But I have proudly had a hand in raising him, with the help of his ‘adoptive’ big brother, Dick.”  
Dick begins to smile, and not just at the compliment, but in understanding of where this little speech might be going.  
“But no young man should leave home for college and then to make his way in the world without his father’s blessing. Fortunately, Tim has allowed for me to give that blessing and in turn I find myself doubly blessed.”  
Dick’s eyes and his smile widen in dawning realization of what Bruce is revealing… just as the fiendishly intelligent Damien’s eyes narrow.  
“As of last week, I have formally adopted Tim, and he has paid me the honour of accepting the adoption.”  
“What?! Drake?” Damien shrieks.  
“That’s Drake-Wayne now.” Bruce clarifies with a hint of the Batman like scowl that brooks no argument.  
Tim’s heart swells with a son’s pride as Dick simultaneously laughs and cries, hugging his new brother. They had always been brothers in every way but fact. But the fact only cemented their brotherly love.  
“Tim!Tim!TIM! Does that mean you’re not an orphan anymore?”  
Bart wasn’t always the best at choosing the right words for the right situation, but this time he cut right to the heart of the matter.  
“Yeah Bart,” Tim says around his own joyous tears, “I’m not an orphan anymore.”  
If there was such a thing as speed-hugging, this was it. Centuries away from his own time and raised in a virtual reality, he didn’t have a family per se. Sure, Kid Flash was his distant cousin… very distant; but he had taken Tim and Kon on as his own family and he was so very happy for Tim. Laughing, giggling, and crying Bart continued to hug on and squeeze Tim for all he was worth.  
“My turn, Bart.” Dick says as he pulls Tim into a deep and warm embrace yet again. “Welcome home, baby brother.”  
“You have got to be kidding me!” Damien yells at the room.  
“Damien!” Bruce’s Batman scowl deepens a touch further at him.  
“Yes Sir.” And Damien steps over to shake Tim’s hand. It is the closest thing to affection that Tim has received from Damien and he does not waste it and returns the handshake with warmth. Damien even manages a smile: Besides, the grandson of Ra’s al Ghul is not above fratricide after all.  
Conner just stands to the side, taking in the scene and gaining a full understanding of the strange dichotomy of his boyfriend. This love of his family and their impact on the world explained it all. It was not without its hazards and pitfalls, but it was a powerful thing nonetheless. But he just stood aside, letting this loving family have their beautiful moment until Tim looked over to him.  
“Come here, Conner.” Tim said around his happy tears. This was not a new revelation to him, but it was a revelation to his family; and Conner was now a part of his family as well. He wrapped his arms around Conner’s strong chest and laid his head briefly on his shoulder and felt Kon’s strong arms wrap around him. The greatest wound of Robin’s life was now well and truly healed.  
\----------  
Later in the Batcave, Bruce takes a moment to speak with Tim before Conner comes down for the long drive home to Mount Justice.  
“Tim… son, the challenges of Metropolis will be quite different from those here in Gotham. You and Conner’s enemies won’t be the fiends that we have here. They will be metahumans and worse. Clark’s presence there will attract them. That’s why I’ve always kept “metas” out of Gotham. We have enough trouble without adding to it. You will have to learn to overcome them. I would rather you not get pulled into what may happen there, but I know you and Conner. I know myself. You won’t shy away from trouble. Just be very careful and use your wits.”  
“I will Dad, trust me.”  
“I do.” Bruce pauses “But also, that why I want you to use some protection.”  
“What?” Tim exclaims. “It’s a little late for that, isn’t it?”  
“You mean…?”  
“Dad, are we talking about the same thing?”  
“I don’t know.” It’s rare to find the industrialist magnate Bruce Wayne confused. “Do you mean to tell me that you and Conner aren’t using condoms? That is not what I was talking about but since you bring it up we WILL discuss that.”  
Tim feels a long lost sensation. Being scolded by Batman was one thing, but being scolded by a father was something else entirely. But when your father is Batman… you sit down, shut up, and listen; until it’s time to stand up for yourself, because neither Bruce nor Batman would have it any other way.  
“Discuss what? Use your powers of reason, Dad.” Tim could not bring himself to call him Bruce anymore. You just don’t address your father by his given name. “I know what you are thinking, and I love you for it. But I have only been with one person ever; and that’s Conner. He is the only one I will probably ever be with and that has been my dream since I was a kid. I know, Conner was not a virgin when we met. But we both know he won’t be with any other now. Besides, he’s Kryptonian so he can’t get sick the same way you and I can. And that’s what this all boils down to. It would actually be insulting to each other if we did use them.”  
“You’re right, of course. It’s just difficult sometimes for me to think of you as being… sexually active. I still remember you as the little boy who tracked me down and became Robin. But you’ve grown and I had a hand in that. So I suppose I should trust your decisions. But again, you are correct; you and Conner won’t have to worry about that issue. It’s just my overprotectiveness that was talking. But that brings me back to the original issue of ‘protection.’ I want you to keep this with you…”  
Bruce turns and picks up a small and heavy metal box of the console of the computer in the Cave.  
“What’s this?”  
“Open it. It’s not quite the kind of gift I want to give, but it is the kind I think you should have… just in case.”  
Tim opens the small weighty box that he recognizes as lead. Lead? Bruce couldn’t implying…? As he opens it, he finds a small glowing green shard of crystal. Kryptonite.  
“I don’t want it, and I won’t take it.” Tim slams the lid down on the small box.  
“Tim, this is the only weapon that we have against Kryptonians; the only thing that keeps them from acting like Gods.”  
“I know that.” Tim’s heart begins to break at Bruce’s mistrust of Conner.  
“I’m not worried about Conner. Ease your mind on that.”  
Tim feels a dread leave him, knowing the great level of trust that was conveyed on his boyfriend.  
“You will be in Superman’s city. You can tell his power by the enemies that he has… as well as his arrogance. I like Conner quite a lot. I know it pains him that Superman does not acknowledge him. No, he is not his father, but your boyfriend is a young clone of him. Close enough. Only stupidity, blindness, or arrogance would keep him from Conner. Superman is by no means stupid, and he can’t be blind since Superboy has been hard to miss. That leaves arrogance. What will you, or we all, do if he decides to enforce his moral choices on us all? That little green rock is all that we have. But be careful with it, it will not be good for Conner at all. I know, he has human DNA as well. But it can be deadly to him too. But I caution you, we have become too used to keeping secrets. You have a strong foundation for a wonderful relationship. Do not keep this a secret from Conner. Such secrets have no place in a relationship. Tell him you have it and why. If he doesn’t understand, he can come to me and I will explain it as well.”  
Tim was moved by the trust that Bruce showed him. He held in his hands the means of bringing Superman down, but trusted that he would never misuse that power. Besides, to this point Superman had only been a friend and protector of humanity, even if a bit uppity sometimes.  
“Thanks Dad, I understand.” Tim gives his new father a hug just as Conner descends the stairs into the Cave from the mansion. “It’s time we were going. It’s a long drive.” Normally, three hours across the coast to the mountain, but Redbird would probably cut that in half and no decent cop would fail to recognize Robin’s car and leave him be.  
“Thank you for everything tonight, sir.” Conner says, holding out his hand to shake Bruce’s, but Bruce pulls Conner into a warm embrace. This was the dichotomy of the Bats again. Bruce would hug Conner, but the Batman never would. That wasn’t hard to understand now.  
“You take good care of my son, Conner.”  
“If you only knew.” Kon replies  
“I do, lad. That’s why I trust you with my son.”  
Tim couldn’t look away, but it hurt a little. Why did his own father treat Conner with the love and respect that Clark Kent, the vaunted Superman, should be treating him with? Tim had the beginnings of a new mission forming in his mind.  
\----------  
Two weeks later, Conner is crossing the bright green grassy quad at Metropolis University. His Pa’s pickup truck parked on the street behind him, he ‘trudges’ forward with a heavy box in hand. He could have probably carried all of his things in to his new dorm room in one trip, but he had learned the value of keeping his power if not secret, then at least private. He was eager to get unpacked and settled in, because he had a date with his Tim that evening and was eager to show him around Metropolis.  
Finally reaching his dorm room, taped to the door is an envelope. Conner sets his heavy box down and peels away the envelope and opens it. As he rips the letter open, a key falls out to the floor. The note reads:  
Don’t unpack.  
2050 Jefferson Street, #812  
Signed, “R”  
“R” could only mean Robin… his Robin. The Bat-boy was up to something once again. Conner threw caution into the wind and raced back down the stairs with his box of possessions, threw it into the back of his truck, and sped off.  
Fifteen minutes later (Conner got turned around trying to find the right address) he pulls up to an older brownstone midrise. In his eagerness, he completely forgets that all he owns is in the back of a pickup truck on the side of the street to be looted by anyone who cares to. He bounds up the stairs four and five at a time, too eager to consider the elevator. Coming to the top floor, level #8, he takes a turn and finds apartment #812. His heart pounding in his chest, he manages to ‘gently’ knock on the door.  
“It’s open!” A wonderfully familiar voice called from within.   
Nervously, Conner opens the door to find Tim mussing about the kitchen making sandwiches.  
“Hi Honey!” Timothy bounces over wearing only small exercise shorts and one of Kon’s black and red “S” shirts. Conner couldn’t stop staring at his boyfriend as he appeared to not be wearing anything under the shorts. His perky little butt was filling out the back of the shorts as his freely flopping manhood was teasing the front. Added to that, the pure domestic nature of Tim fixing lunch in what was obviously his apartment was enticing to say the least.  
“You hungry?” Tim asks slyly.  
“VERY!” Conner responds, and not meaning lunch. “But I’m double parked and have to go back and get unpacked before the weather comes in and soaks my stuff.”  
“No Conner, you are home.” Tim says with a smile.   
“I’m not sure we can afford to live off-campus.” Conner reasons.  
“I got a good deal on the rent. We can afford it fine. I promise.” Tim had planned it out. He could have bought the entire building if he wanted to. But he found an acceptable apartment that they could fix up a bit that would be easy enough for Conner to afford half the maintenance of. He knew it would be a matter of pride for the young Kryptonian to carry his own weight.  
“So… the key… it’s for me?”  
“Yeah. Are you okay with us living together? Besides, the money Ma and Pa will save on not paying for school housing will more than make up for this and we can both get part time jobs to pay the bills while in school.”  
“Yeah, Tim, I’m very very okay with it. I love you so much.” Conner’s eyes began to mist up. Just last month he was afraid of losing Tim during college, but here they were about to start college in the same school and now embarking on a domestic life together. He gathers Tim up in his arms and holds him tight, his face buried in his neck and drinking in the scent of him while his happy tears dampened Tim’s shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

Superboy woke slowly, as the morning sun warmed his face. He rolled over and continued to marvel at his life. Conner knew what he was originally intended to be. He was an experiment. A weapon. In fact, a weapon to be used against Superman, no less. But as he slowly ran his fingers through the hair of the slender young man asleep next to him, he thought on the transformation of his life. He was so full of anger and rage at the time. His CADMUS education had not taken socialization and emotional maturity into account in any way. It was simply overlooked or deemed unnecessary. But Kid Flash and Robin had taken the time and patience to teach him about the culture of the not so average American teenager. Kaldur’Ahn as well showed the patience of a saint in trying, successfully but slowly, to teach him to calm himself and control his emotions. As he began to fit in to the culture he found himself in, his anger and rage that he was plagued with began to slowly recede, to be replaced by other emotions. Happiness, contentedness, and love were slowly replacing those darker ones. He started thinking about his future and what he wanted from it; and who he wanted to share it with. But just because he was quiet and brooding at times and the strongest among the Team of young superheroes did not mean he was a meathead. He was anything but. In fact, his little secret that was no secret at all to his friends, was that he was exceedingly intelligent. He just liked being underestimated.  
Conner carefully and slowly (regretfully) worked his way out from under the covers and left his boyfriend to sleep. Some things wouldn’t change. His bird-boy was overworking himself again. Making his way across the small but cozy apartment to the kitchen, the half-Kryptonian clone put on the coffee. Not even his invulnerability was defense against Robin without his morning coffee. He was going to need it. Their lives had already synced with one another since moving in together a few weeks ago. School was not so hard on them, as many of their courses were simply elementary to the two heroes. But add to that they had both taken on part-time jobs to pay the apartment bills; and had been working to fix up their apartment. Conner knew it was a sign of his love for him that Tim had found an apartment that they could jointly afford, instead of relying on his wealth to pay for. Conner wanted to share his life with Tim and that meant helping support their little household.  
Their apartment had really come around. Creaking hinges had been oiled or replaced. A coat of paint on the walls had brightened it up; and Conner had shown better taste in decorating it than anyone, Tim included, would have suspected. Friends and family had helped in telling ways. The bed that Tim still lay in was covered in a light quilt made by Ma Kent that she lovingly made in geometric patterns of interlocking black and red; and red and green. It was a subtle touch referring to their heroic identities. Conner had been able to help find a few pieces of furniture that they needed to flesh out what they had brought with them from their respective homes. Bart and Wally had installed their home theater and video console. They couldn’t really use its full capacity as they had neighbors and didn’t want to blast them out with the volume, but they had perfect sound and picture when they did find the time to watch a movie or play a game. Kaldur had hand built a small indoor waterfall for their living room that was both relaxing and really quite attractive. Artemis surprised them all by bringing in houseplants and putting flowerboxes in their two windows. She was almost embarrassed that she had not been able to show this softer side of her personality before. All in all, it was indicative of their new lives together.  
Conner poured two cups of coffee, took a sip of his hot dark brew, and softly padded back into the bedroom.  
“Wakey, wakey.” Conner crooned at his half-awake lover as he set the cup of coffee on Tim’s bedside stand.  
“Gods, what time is it?” Tim asks sleepily. “8:30.” Conner softly responds.  
“Why’d you let me sleep so late?” Tim exclaims, as he sits up and starts to leap out of bed.  
“Its Sunday. Neither of us have classes or work. Just relax. I thought we might get out and see a bit of the city. Maybe get a pizza downtown later?” Conner teased, knowing that the little health-nut’s only weakness was a well-made pizza.  
“Or we could get breakfast out and drive out to Ma and Pa’s farm and see to the ‘other arrangements’.” Tim responded.  
The normally supremely planned-out Robin had not quite realized the complexities of moving some of his operations to Metropolis. His focus would be on his education and his growing love with Superboy, yet he could not allow his skills to go idle if and when calamity came to Metropolis. Furthermore, he had to be able to make it back and forth to the Mountain when time allowed and of course to Gotham should Batman recall him during emergencies.   
Batman had loaned him a small single-seat stealth aircraft, but fortunately Ma and Pa Kent had allowed Robin to keep it parked at the farm, which he could get out to in short order should he need to. Unfortunately, he had to leave Redbird behind at the Cave. There was no subtle way to hide it nearby that would make it practical. The Teen Wonder simply had to prioritize.  
Of course, these were not the only things to adapt to once they had moved in together. They had to share a single bathroom in the small apartment. Of course neither of the young men were body shy, especially with each other, but being walked in on while on the “throne” was a small hurdle. Showers on the other hand… neither Timothy nor Conner had been so clean in all their lives.  
“You know Tim, you’re right. Besides, we need to talk to them about the weekend we’ve been promising the guys. Now that’s it not too warm, it would be nice to have everyone out for some fresh air away from cities, missions, and stress. Hell we’ve hardly had a break and hardly any non-mission time with our friends.   
“Okay, just let me get a shower and we’ll go out for breakfast.” Tim takes another long sip of his coffee and sets the cup on the dresser and proceeds to peel off his t-shirt that he had slept in. Pulling the thin cloth over his head, he reached his arms upward into a long stretch pulling his smooth skin tight over long, lean, and well-defined muscles. Conner tried to look like he wasn’t ogling, but couldn’t help staring at the thin young man across the rim of his coffee cup that he was hiding behind. Tim knew of course, but he wasn’t going to let Conner know that he knew. Tim tossed the shirt onto the bed, and slid his hands down the inside of the waistband of his underwear, then demonstrated his flexibility by pushing his briefs all the way down to his ankles, bending over flat with his face against his thighs in a way that would have made a yoga instructor proud. Slipping his underwear from around his feet, he tossed them on the bed with his shirt while Conner began to lose his composure.  
A small whimper escapes the strapping clone. He knew he was being played… like a violin. He didn’t care. His higher brain functions and all sense of intellect began to recede into a quiet little corner of his brain, where he mentally slammed a door shut on them.  
“You want me to wash your back?” Conner asks hopefully.  
A telltale gleam sparkles in Tim’s deep blue eyes as he says: “Maybe I’ll wash yours instead.”  
Yet another whining whimper escapes Kon’s lips, along with a dribble of coffee. A gust blows Tim’s hair and Conner is out the bedroom door in a burst of speed before his own boxer-briefs hit the floor.   
Tim slowly saunters into the bathroom to find Conner sitting on the closed commode bending over to pull his socks off, while he waits for the shower to heat up. Tim leans down, puts his hands around Kon’s lean neck and pulls his face up into a deep wet kiss. The scent and taste of coffee on Conner’s breath is more invigorating than a few pot of the dark brew, awakening his lust. Tim’s tongue pushes it way past Kon’s teeth, seeking out his tongue and subduing it.   
Conner abandons himself to Timothy’s playful dominance as the slender man explores every crevice of his mouth, while his own hands explore the firm muscles of Tim’s hips and thighs, leaving behind the taste of coffee and sweetness. His eyes closed, head bent back and lost in the languid kiss, he is suddenly hit with a sense of loss as the lips and tongue of his lover leave him. His hands feel the same loss, the smooth skin having fled as well. The moment he is about to open his eyes to seek out what had just escaped him, a hot wet sensation envelopes his loins as the Teen Wonder takes the Boy of Steel deep into his mouth. A moan of ecstatic abandon escapes the clone as he stiffens even harder in Robin’s mouth.  
Robin grips Superboy’s cock firmly in hand while he works his mouth up and down his hard shaft. He pulls downward on his cock, pulling his foreskin back, as his tongue works circles around the head of Kon’s throbbing member. Tim pulls his hand back upward, letting Kon’s foreskin wrap back around his tongue as he keeps working circles around his head. Conner is reduced to panting moans of pleasure as he threads his hands through Tim’s thick black hair. Tim reaches his other hand below Kon and grips his balls lightly, pulling at them slightly and he continues to suck on Kon’s throbbing cock as the room fills with steam from the hot shower. Tim owns Kon completely now; and they both know it.  
Robin pulls away and takes Superboy’s hand. Pulling the shower curtain aside, he leads him into the steaming shower letting warm fog envelope their lust-drenched bodies. Robin gently pushes Superboy face-first against the hot tile wall, while he kisses and nibbles on the back of his neck and firm muscled shoulders. Robin’s lust fully aroused, his hand massages a path down Superboy’s torso to knead his firm buttock. With his left hand wrapped around Superboy’s shoulder and nibbling small hickeys on the back of his neck, his right hand slowly begins to finger the clone’s hole.   
The hot shower freely drenches the bodies of the young heroes, heating their wanton flesh to a crescendo. Superboy gasps and moans as Robin’s fingers enter him, working their way around, loosening him for what was to come; for what he begged to come. He pushed back deep onto Robin’s fingers, giving himself fully to his lover. Robin worked his fingers in and out as he continued to kiss and bite Superboy’s neck, until his clone was ready.   
“Tim! Please.” Conner begs.  
Robin pulls his fingers smoothly out of Superboy, and guides his own desperately hard cock slowly into him. He couldn’t hurt Superboy, but he wanted him to savor the sensation. Robin’s own lips release a gasp of pleasure as he feels Superboy’s hot silky smoothness wrap itself tightly around his manhood. Both young men begin to moan and Robin wraps his hands under Superboy’s shoulders for leverage and he thrusts smoothly and rhythmically in and out of Superboy’s hot and willing ass.   
Robin fucks Superboy deeply, grinding into him, pushing the clone into the shower wall. The willing Kryptonian lad pushes his hips against the Teen Wonder feeling every inch of grind into him, gasping with the thrusts. Robin’s right hand reaches around to grip Superboy’s cock. It was hard… very hard. Robin thrust harder while he stroked his lover, wet skin slapping against wet skin.   
“Gods Tim! I’m gonna…”  
“I know, Kon.” Robin moans huskily into Superboy’s ear.  
He pushes deep, almost animalistic, as he continues to push into the clone. With deep wet grinding, Robin’s loins release themselves in ecstasy, coming deep in Superboy, filling him with his cum. Feeling the spurts of Robin’s seed inside him while he was still being stroked, he cried out as he came, spurting cum on the shower wall.   
Robin wrapped his arms around Superboy, laid his head against his sweat and water soaked back and said with panting breaths:  
“I love you Conner Kent.”  
“I love you too, Timothy Drake-Wayne.”  
Tim pulled himself out of Conner and the taller clone turned around and gathered his boyfriend into a deep and long kiss.  
“So, still want to wash my back?”  
“We’ll wash each other’s.” Tim says with a smile.  
\----------  
An hour later, freshly “showered” and having resisted crawling back into bed for a couple more hours, Timothy and Conner stopped at a café on their way out of town for breakfast and a little more coffee. Fuelled up for the drive, they climb back into Conner’s trusty truck and they make their way out of Metropolis for the nearby farming town of Smallville. Tim scooted across the bench seat next to Conner and leaned against him while they listened to a pop station, before it faded in the rear mirror with the city.  
Forty-five minutes later, they pull down a gravel road to a quaint farm that has become a home to Conner over the last few years. He wasn’t even the Kent’s grandson, but they had taken him in and treated him like their own; and he loved them dearly for it.  
As Kon’s truck ground to a halt next to the farmhouse, Ma Kent comes out of the house, screen door slamming behind her ready with a smile and a waiting on her hugs as Conner and Timothy climb out of the truck.  
“Boys! Its so good to see you!”  
“Hi Ma!” Conner replies, giving Ma a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
“Timothy, I’d think you’d start putting some weight on by now. I hope my Conner’s feeding you properly.”  
“Well, yes ma’am, he is.” Tim replies hiding a smirk. “But to be honest, I do more of the cooking.”  
“Pa’s down at the barn. You boys run along while I finish up in the kitchen.”  
The boys make their way behind the house and down the driveway to the barn. They couldn’t help but look upward to the loft where they had shared many moments making out when they first started dating. Though only a year passed since they had become boyfriends, it seemed like a lifetime ago. They weren’t starry-eyed boys any longer chasing fantasies. But now they were young men who saw stars in each other’s eyes and knowing their own life together was an adventure to live.  
With the clang of a dropped wrench, Pa Kent steps from around his old but reliable tractor.   
“I’d give you boys a hug, but I’m a bit covered in grease and we’d have a hard time getting Ma to let us all back in.” Pa exclaims with a laugh. “Glad to see you both. You need to get out of the city from time to time for some fresh air. And Tim, now that you’re In Metropolis I trust we’ll be seeing more of you?”  
“We wanted to talk to you about that, Pa,” Conner began “getting out of the city more, I mean.”  
“Of course, what of it?”  
“Well, would you and Ma mind if we brought the ‘friends’ by for a weekend away? We’d pretty much stay out of the way. Mostly hang out by the lake and cook out, swim, and that sort of camping stuff. Maybe about two weeks from now?”  
“Of course I don’t mind son. It’d be nice to have your ‘friends’ around.” Pa answered, as though he didn’t know who these friends are.  
“We won’t be any trouble and none of them are likely to get out of hand or trash the place.” Conner explained.  
“I have no doubt of that, boy. Don’t think anything of it. Just let Ma know. She’ll want to bake you guys some cookies or some such. Oh, Timothy. Don’t you think you would like to go down to the old shed and check on the broken tractor you brought over?”  
“Of course, Pa.” Tim responded, having completely forgotten it in the simple joy of the company of the Kents.  
Superboy and Robin walk further back from the house to an old shed that had seen more disuse than use. Backed into it was the most ancient, rusted, and dilapidated tractor that even Smallville had seen in a very long time.   
“Jeez Tim, is this piece of junk what you saddled Pa with? Nobody’d steal this for scrap. It’s more trouble than its worth.” Conner exclaims.  
“Yeah, right, clone-boy.” Tim says with a smirk as he makes a production of raising his left hand, pulling up his sleeve to expose his wristwatch, and presses the ‘mode’ button.  
“As Bart would say… ‘Ta-Da!’” Tim deadpans as the broken down and ancient tractor fades away in a shimmer to be replaced by a single-seat version of the Batwing, on loan from Bruce for Tim’s use. The sleek, black bat-winged craft sat quiescently on its landing gear like a veiled threat.   
“So far, he won’t let me paint it red and call it the ‘Redwing.’ It would be cool, but I don’t like hockey much anyway so the name doesn’t quite work.”  
“Tim, you mean to tell me that Bruce loaned you a ‘wing? Wow, that’s trust. I didn’t think he trusted anyone that much.” Conner wonders, his jaw still hanging open at the sight.  
“Yeah Kon. He trusts you too; enough that he trusts you with his son and is okay with him moving away to Metropolis for college so they can be together. But that trust is why we aren’t going joy-riding in it.”  
“Damn, you bats do read minds too, don’t you?”  
“No, I just know my boyfriend. Trust me, I’m tempted. But Bats knows its here for safekeeping and I’m sure he has it rigged to let him know the moment it goes anywhere.”  
“Where and when did you ever learn to fly a plane?” Conner asks, wondering how many more surprises his boyfriend had.  
Tim explains in some pride: “You ever wonder why I had the coolest video games and controllers? Flight simulators. Also, it has very intuitive controls and automatic landing and take-off sequences. In emergencies it can almost fly itself.”  
“Very cool. Just have to keep Bart away from it.”   
“You can count on that, honey.” Tim confirms as he presses the same button on his watch. “Well, let’s go see if we can help Pa with anything. We’re good for the off weekend and I checked on the plane. Might as well return the favor.”  
“Of course.” Conner agrees.  
The young heroes walk back to the barn hand in hand with the afternoon sunshine warming their hearts. With autumn approaching, there were plenty of things that needed doing on the farm, even on a Sunday, and they set right to it. Superboy and Robin reasoned that the more they could get done for Pa Kent, the less he might have facing him the next few days. Farming was hard work and he was hardly a young man. A few hours later as the shadows began to lengthen, they finished up for the evening. Though tired and dirty, the boys felt invigorated. They couldn’t get away so easily without having dinner with Ma and Pa, which neither of the boys were inclined to turn down.   
The young men had to make the drive back to Metropolis, so just as the sun set they climbed back into Kon’s truck, with a basket of leftovers of the roast beef dinner they’d had and a fresh apple pie, and drove toward the sun now setting below the horizon past Metropolis. It had been a long but very rewarding day. They both looked forward to getting home and spending a few moments alone with a little television before bed, and maybe calling their friends to tell them that their eagerly anticipated outing was on.


	19. Chapter 19

It was well into the evening when the boys got back to their apartment in Metropolis. Robin had slept most of the way. He might have been the stronger of will and mind, but his body still had to obey the demands set upon it, whereas Kon did not. A warm sunbeam for a few hours was enough for him from time to time. Nonetheless, they took the time to call their friends (leave messages mostly) and let them know their camping weekend at the Kent farm was finally on. For Kon, it was important. He wanted to host his friends at his family’s home. That family now included Timothy Drake and he wanted to quietly show by that how far he had come since Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin had freed him from CADMUS.  
No gift or words could repay that. More so as that moment had led to him discovering his abiding love for the young and strong ninja-teen known as Robin. Many young man and woman might have dreamed of being Robin’s other half. Superboy only dreamed. It was almost taken from him and their strength together held them to a bond that few understood. The team known as Young Justice understood it well, having walked the dark days with them, and celebrated their love with them as well.  
‘Hi Artemis!... Yes, I know its late. I’m sorry about that. The weekend we’ve wanted? We’re on!”  
“No, Rob’s asleep. He just went to bed.”  
“I’ll call Wally, but don’t know where to call Kaldur… other than just let Nightwing or Bats know. Not that I really mind, its just that this weekend is for us without chaperones breathing down our necks.”  
“Yeah, I’ll just let him know next weekend. It shortens his planning time. But I think it’ll be okay. Megan lives at the Mountain with Bart, so they don’t have obligations in the way.”  
“Glad you’re excited. I am too… Hey, Art… thank you for everything! You’re wonderful.”  
Conner hung up the phone, realizing he’s never known Artemis to be so optimistic and light-hearted, nor frankly known where that phone number rang to. It didn’t matter. She was a member of the Team and like a bitchy sister to the Boy of Steel, but he loved her like he did the rest of the Team.  
Conner dialed one more number before heading off to bed. The long day behind him, pleasant though it had been, he was looking forward to crawling into bed and pulling his Robin into his arms and falling to sleep.   
“Walls… Yeah, I know its late. We just got home and got Rob to bed”   
“… stop it, I’m on the phone… “  
“Wally? Who’s that?” Conner asks suspiciously.  
“Uh… no one?” He answers trepidatiously.  
“Would he be tall, floppy dark hair, black and blue tights, and nimble?”  
“Gods I hope so.” Wally breathes into the phone.  
“Put him on, Wally.” Conner can’t even conceal a smile at the idea that his old friend is in the midst of hooking up with his erstwhile mentor.  
“Yeah Kon?... quit it Wally!” “No, everything’s fine. What are you laughing at dude?”  
“Oh, nothing… Anyway, do you have a way to get in touch with Kaldur? I want to give him a heads up before the next Team weekend so he can plan ahead. Our weekend outing camping at the farm is on week after next…. Yes you’re invited of course if you can manage to grace us with your presence. Just let him know and we have the rest handled…. Thanks.”  
Conner thought it was great that finally Wally and Dick were finding their love with one another. Yet, it was kinda strange to call Wally and hear him trying to make a move on Dick while on the phone. For a moment he thought “young love” until he realized that he and Robin weren’t much different at all. You might have thought that it was only teenage hormones, until you realized that most of the guys had never had the chance to be normal teenagers.  
\----------  
A Greyhound bus rolls up to the road leading to the Kent farm well outside Metropolis. A motley collection of kids disembarks, leaving the driver wondering what the heck kids like this want in a place as remote at Smallville. For the sake of subtlety, they had all met at Metropolis and taken a bus out. Artemis, M’Gann, Kaldur, Wally, and Bart stood by the freeway getting their bearings. Wally was about to lead them off cross-country in the wrong direction when Bart saw the sign saying ”Kent” off to the left on the gravel road.   
The Team shouldered their knapsacks and set off down the road in a sense of wonder. Their last year had been one of work, school, tragedy, work, and… well… more work. As the gravel of the road crunched under their feet they began to relax under the influence of the sultry autumn weather and fresh air of the country. When the farmhouse became visible on the near horizon their hearts began to beat faster in anticipation. A weekend away as a team was something they all needed and wanted.  
As they road became a driveway to the farmhouse, there was a small sign. Nothing more than an arrow pointing further down a narrow drive past a pasture. Following it, they came to a small lake where a large wall tent had been erected. Conner, seeing the friends first, ran over to greet his friends.  
“Hey guys! I’m glad everyone could make it. I want to say we have anything planned, but we don’t. Just thought we’d hang out and go from there.”  
“That is a fine proposition, my friend.” Kaldur formally states, as he hugs his half-Kryptonian friend.  
Just then, Artemis walks past towards the tent, peering about in trepidation like she is unused to the open air as compared to the enclosing walls of city streets.  
“So, where’s the little sneak?” She asked.  
“Sneak? I don’t sneak.”  
Artemis about came out of her skin as the voice from behind told her where Robin was. Even in the open air, without the alleys and shadows of a city, the little street-ninja could still startle her. She was still a little high strung.  
“You can put your stuff in the tent if you want. We were just about to go for a swim.” Superboy told their friends.  
Kaldur seemed stoic as ever, until you saw the longing look he gave the water. Though the concrete and steel of a city was a fascinating environment for him, he could not resist the allure of exploring a body of water. M’Gann’s clothing shifted to that of very short jean shorts and a gingham shirt, trying for all the world to fit in based on television shows she had seen from Mars and more recently from Earth.   
Just as the friends head for the tent, Robin comes out in dark sunglasses and a brief-cut green bathing suit with a towel over his shoulder. Every long and lean muscle is on display, every pale scar on his flesh overshadowed by his Adonis-like physique.  
“Shy much, Rob?” Artemis teases? “Or just showing off for the farm-boy?”  
Kid Flash, who had seen Robin many times in the showers at the Young Justice headquarters in the mountain had never seen him in this light. He was hot, he had to admit. For just a moment it occurred to him that if he had made a move when they were kids, before they found Conner or he got starry-eyed over Nightwing… nope, never mind. It was better this way. But, it was one thing to have confidence on the streets, and Robin had that. It was quite another to be comfortable with himself elsewhere. Wally could only smile at how Superboy had brought so much of that out of Robin.  
The rest of the Team, taking a cue from Robin, stowed their camping gear and joined Kon and Tim at the lake. Kaldur, not able to resist the call of the water, stripped down to his bathing suit and made a graceful leap into their air, turn a somersault, and dove into the water with barely a splash.  
After several minutes under the clear water, Aqualad surfaces and says:  
“Carp, the water is cold!”  
“You mean crap?” Artemis asks.  
“No, the water’s cold and there’s only carp down there.” A joke died a terrible death at that moment.  
A couple of hours later, the team is laying about in their bathing suits letting the afternoon sun dry them off when Ma Kent rumbles by in their old reliable truck. The lake was hardly far from the house, but with her load and her aged bones, it was easier than walking down the path.  
“Thought you kids would like a snack.” Ma Kent declared, then proceeded to bring out of the truck plates of cookies, rice crispy treats, and various other edibles, and a cooler of cold Zesti soda.   
“Thanks Ma! You didn’t have to go to the trouble. I told you we’d not get in the way.” Conner said with a kiss on the cheek as he helped her with the treats.   
“No trouble at all, Conner. I just thought you kids might be ready for a snack.” The Kents had never had children of their own and the laughter and play of the teens was like Christmas morning to them. “Just try to not break the plates.” One thing that the Kents never worried about was the quality of the friends that their first son, Clark, and their next son Conner brought to the farm.  
\----------  
As the sun set, the teens sat about telling one another stories of their daily lives: school, romances, sometimes family. Conner stared at the fire pit intently. Carefully stacked wood sat over a bed of paper and twigs, and he continued to stare.  
“What are you doing, Kon?” Robin asked.  
“Trying to start a fire.”  
“I have a lighter, you know.”  
“I know. But I should be able to do this.”  
“What, with your eyes?”  
“Yeah. ‘He’ can, and I have half his DNA. Maybe I’ll never be able to slice metal like a plasma cutter, but I should be able to figure out how to start a simple campfire.”  
“Keep trying. You will.” Robin said supportively as he gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.  
After a while, Artemis comes over and lights the fire with a lighter from her pack, after arguing that they’d all be cold and hungry waiting for Conner to light it with his eyes, her playful bitchiness giving Conner an easy out for his frustration.  
Later with full stomachs and happy hearts, the friends sit about the fire relishing their hotdogs and s’mores, finally feeling the full release of being away from responsibilities, missions, and stresses. Bart and Wally sit across from each other playing the fastest game of rock, paper, and scissors that anyone hasn’t seen. Kaldur stares meditatively at the surface of the lake, and the girls just sit there and dish on the guys right in front of them, much to their discomfort. Conner has an arm wrapped around Tim and has to nudge him aside to get up… so he can run off to “take care of business.”  
Minutes later, M’Gann looks up from her conversation and says: “Conner?”  
The half-Kryptonian clone walks into the circle of firelight in a skin-hugging white bodysuit. Kid Flash gives him a look of abject jealousy of such a physique, the girls stare momentarily out of want, and Robin just sits there with a grin of pure satisfaction, until he sees the eyes…  
Indeed he looked just like his Conner. Tall, handsome… beautiful really… with a fine chiseled body. But the eyes. They were suffused with rage and hatred. Conner had told Tim about his run-in with another like him at CADMUS. “Match” he had called him. It was the only word the other clone said, though it made no sense. But Aqualad and Robin were at first the only ones who knew something was wrong. He was wearing the same white bodysuit that Conner wore when they found him and they knew he would never wear that again. Besides, Robin knew the eyes of his lover and these were not it.  
Unknown to the Team, or even to Conner, a Kryptonian knows its own and is able to seek him out. The flawed clone was made for a purpose, but before that purpose could be fulfilled, the “failure” had to be swept away. It was the age old story of leaving no enemy behind you when attack you primary target. Nonetheless, it was Conner simple “Kryptonianness” that drew him to this place.   
“Where?” The clone intoned.  
“Oh shit!” Wally whispers, the full measure of reality finally settling into his mind. Kaldur calmly stood up and seemed to flex his shoulder as the mystical markings on his arms began to glow and the surface of the lake behind him roiled menacingly. Bart hears his cousin’s exclamation and sees Robin’s fear and he sits up and sets his feet firmly under him. The boy was young, but he was intelligent. He knew as some of the others didn’t that something was terribly wrong. Conner had always had a look of tenderness and kindness for him, this one’s look was anything but.  
“Robin, that’s not Kon.” Wally said quietly.  
“I know.” Robin choked. It wasn’t. But how do you face a menace that looks precisely like the one you love, share your heart with, and share your bed with? Dreamt the same dreams with?  
“He’s not here.” Artemis told the intruder, lying, catching on to the very tense matter.  
Completely oblivious, Conner chooses that moment to walk back to the campfire after taking care of his business.   
“Hey Wally, you want to….” Conner stops in mid-thought, seeing his own nemesis. He was unable to beat him before; Match’s Kryptonian blood being far more pure as compared to his own hybrid blood. His powers were not equal to Match’s. But now his friends were in jeopardy as well. He could not let that stand.  
An almost crippling guilt overtakes Conner, seeing this mirror of himself before him. Here the friends were at a place that should have been a haven, even if only for a few days. Even enemies of the Justice League respected such a place, knowing the care shown to the Kents by the League and the Team. This was no League base or hidden headquarters. It was just a simple farm where from time to time some could get away for rest. Even the Light respected this for fear of uniting ALL the disparate heroes to protect or avenge it. Match, flawed though he was and with less knowledge of the world around him could not know, much less respect, this simple fact.  
A cry pierces the evening air as M’Gann doubles over in pain clutching her head. She had apparently tried to subdue his mind. It would have been easy to subdue a simple and primal mind. Not this one. So focused on his rage and anger, he only reacted with a twitch of his left eye. It was like trying to control a beach ball. Simple, easy… unless that beach ball was an orb of burning razor blades that cut anything that touched it. That was how her mind perceived it.  
Artemis ran for the tent just as Conner leapt towards his opposite. She wasn’t running away, she was running towards her knapsack in the tent. Like Robin, she relied on her prowess and brains, not metahuman skills. Robin was in worse shape at the moment. He was without his utility belt or staff and he felt entirely naked, though he wasn’t much better than that at the moment. Wearing only his bathing suit and Kon’s t-shirt, he really was half-naked and knew it. So he does the only thing he can… he runs… towards a broken down shed a hundred yards away. His heart almost fails him at running from battle and friends, rather than towards it. But the boy knew that without weapons he would be more a hazard as they tried to protect him and not able to fight at their side.  
Conner dove in with abandon. He did not think he could win, he had no illusions, but he could not allow Match to harm his friends. His heart was filled with anguish. How do you describe doing battle with yourself? How do you apologize to your friends for ruining what was to be a relaxing weekend in a haven, though not your fault? How can you face them when they saw your own face on the enemy that fights against them? A blight… a wrong to be corrected… that is how. Conner saw the darkest point of himself, that thing he might have been had he not painfully exercised his own will to break that programming. He fought Match as though fighting his own darkness, and an exoneration of himself. The final proof of who he was.  
Conner flew like a bullet towards Match and struck him in the chest, knocking him back, away from his beloved friends. Taking the blow, Match stood back up with almost no reaction. Aqualad reacts almost immediately, pulling his weapon handles, his “water-bearers,” from the back of his waistband. They always seemed to be about, even when you didn’t see them. Summoning the waters of the lake behind him he tries to lash out at Match, but can only do so much with Conner battling him and in his line of sight. But with every opening, he strikes as he can, forcing Match away from the Team, giving them time.   
Then Kaldur realizes a terrible problem… the further he and Conner force Match away, the further he is from the water he requires to fight the enraged clone. Impulse sees his quandary and makes an effort of his own. Like Robin, he runs… fast, but not away. The precocious youngster has absorbed the knowledge of several major libraries and understands something of physics. He gauges the surface tension of the water of the lake and runs fast enough to not break it, his feet creating a strange sound like a constant slap. Running in a circle, faster and faster, around the perimeter of the lake and moving inward, the wild little speedster creates a vortex of water that rises into the night sky. As he increases speed, he angles his movement towards Kaldur to bring the water to him, who is losing his power.  
The poor boy just didn’t understand limitations. As he brought the vortex to Kaldur, he attempted to draw the clone into it as he ran. He over-extended himself in trying to accomplish two tasks simultaneously. Conner struck yet again, barely able to hold his own against his twin. As Match staggered back, his hand shot out into the perimeter of the vortex, striking the young speedster in the chest, launching him back towards the lake and landing with a wet smack against the rocks of the shore.  
“NO!” Robin cried with anguish, as he ran back… fully dressed for battle. He had been unprepared. He had no choice but to run to the old shed and extract his uniform and weapons from the disguised Batwing’s storage hold. He had returned just in time to see his little friend drop limply across the rocks. Kid Flash ran over to his cousin and dropped to the ground, pulling him into his lap. Robin stood catatonic, having failed to be prepared, and costing the life of Impulse.  
Artemis ran back from the tent, crossbow in hand. It was nothing that would stop Match and she knew it. But she was smart enough and accurate enough to give Conner a little bit of a chance or some help. She fired bolt after bolt… at Match’s eyes. With each distraction, Conner was able to land a solid blow against the evil twin.  
Robin runs to Wally, even now holding the limp form of Impulse… barely breathing and blood dribbling from his lips. Robin drops to his knees and lays a soothing hand Bart’s head, comforting him as he can, as he holds back tears. Tears that would only bring more pain to the young and lively boy lying broken in Kid Flash’s arms.  
“It hurts Rob.” Impulse quietly gasps, almost surprised; and then coughs… a gout of blood splashes across his chin and chest.   
“I want to go home now.” Bart gasps, and their little friend loses consciousness.  
“Robin…” Kid Flash looks up to Robin with a pained gasp… a look of combined rage and anguish wrenches the handsome face. “Take him out!” he shrieks in grief. “Kill him!” He growls in very uncharacteristic hatred, tears flowing down his cheeks. Wally wants to strike out, hurt Match, kill him, but he cannot leave his little cousin alone on the cold meadow ground.  
A very dark part of Robin… a part that not even Conner knows… rises to the surface. It is bitter and vengeful and does not stop. Batman had seen a part of it not so long past, and chastised him for it. But this was another matter. Cold… calculating… bright eyes darkened under the mask to the color of midnight Robin strides purposefully toward Match with the metallic sound of his bo-staff extending to its full length.  
Conner’s hearing catches Bart’s words, and it lends him strength as well as pain. Protection of friends has fallen to the side of avenging them. The old anger and rage that he had forgotten with the friendship of the Team and the love of Robin now returns in an apotheosis. Withstanding blows that would topple buildings, he continues to strike back at the insane Kryptonian clone. But Match is able to take anything he puts out.   
Then… all remaining hell breaks loose. Kaldur lashes harder and harder with his aquatic weapons; Superboy pummels him hard and constant… and hearing that sharp sound of a steel staff extending, Robin runs in and strikes at every opportunity. Superboy’s speed is able to keep Match paced, allowing Robin to strike time and time again, electrical impulses arcing across Match’s flesh with each of his strikes. With every opening, Kaldur hammers at Match with his summoned maces, forcing him further back.   
It simply is not enough… It couldn’t be enough. He is more a pure Kryptonian clone than even Conner. They might as well be fighting Superman. They can push him further but cannot harm him.  
Artemis keeps firing at Match, trying to keep him off balance, but its having less effect than it had before. M’Gann kneels down next to Wally and concentrates on the boy’s pain… his consciousness… trying to ease the suffering and keep him alive, if only barely.  
“Conner!... get back NOW!” Robin screams. Reaching into his utility belt, he pulls out a small lead box and opens it. The green glow of the shard inside it illuminates the clones, Superboy only catching the edge of it. Conner drops to his knees in weakness, feeling all the frailties and effects of gravity, vulnerability, and our yellow sun upon him. Match collapses completely. He is more fully affected than his half-human “brother.”   
Robin grasps the shard in his hand as he kicks Match in the face, the chest, stomping on him. Spinning his staff over his head, it picks up momentum and he torques it across Match’s face. Conner’s human side reasserts itself, and he still has the strength of a Kansas farm boy protecting his friends and pushes down the effects of the Kryptonite and beats Match. Bruises begin to appear on his face and his left eye swells from the abuse laid upon him by the two young heroes. Artemis, sensing the opportunity, fires again and again… and again.   
M’Gann looks over to Wally, still holding his little cousin, now lying so very still...   
“Wally? I’m so sorry…”   
The Martian girl who has never been anything but the very image of happiness and optimism is a broken girl. Her bright green eyes shatter as they fill with tears.  
“Hold him… please…” Wally begs her, his voice a mixture of grief and rage, then launches like a bullet towards Match. He will do what Robin and Superboy did not do. But as he dives toward the Kryptonian fiend, he knocks Robin aside, the lead box snapping closed as it falls to the ground. The advantage Robin had gained with the exposure of the Kryptonite was now lost to an unhappy accident. Match now takes his opportunity. Robin’s new weapon was an unexpected turn. He decides upon a tactical retreat… he runs. Leaving a small crater as he launches himself into the air his eyes burning a path of fire over the edge of the hill, he flies away… not hearing the enraged cry of Superboy wanting a re-Match, or some outlet for the Team’s rage.  
Robin and Superboy stagger back as fast as their weary and wounded bodies can carry them, their hearts in their throats. Wally flashes past them to his cousin. Bart’s broken body is slack and his skin ashen and pale. The telepathic Martian is feeling every ounce of anger, rage, hurt, and anguish that the rest of the team feels… all of it. Artemis’ eyes are full of pain… the kind she wishes to inflict on others and yet feels deeply in her own heart.   
“Bart!... Oh my god… Bart.” Superboy weeps as he drops to his knees next to him sobbing. He looks up to Robin, pleading with his eyes for something. An answer. Comfort. Something. Anything. He gets nothing. Robin’s heart had retreated into the same shell or hell it had when he finally found Boomerang and…. only the Atom’s girlfriend knew about that and he would never let Conner know what happened if he could help it. But Kon knew that spoke of the level of hurt in Tim’s heart.  
“Team, we’re not done…” Kaldur stated ominously.  
On the near horizon, just over the hill, was the red glow of flames.   
“Megan! His heart is still beating, but barely.” Conner cries hopefully. This is his crisis moment. The farm is on fire and Ma and Pa Kent may be in danger, but Bart ‘might’ still live.  
Robin breaks out of his catatonic spell at the words that Bart might survive. He reaches under his gauntlet and snatches off his watch, breaking the band as he does and throws it to M’Gann.   
“Get to the old shed down the hill and press the ‘mode’ button, top left. Get Bart to a hospital in Metropolis.” The voice of command was in every word, and M’Gann was all too happy to comply. She now felt like she could be of some use. The titanic struggles of Kryptonians were not something she had ever prepared for.  
Gathering Bart’s limp form with her telekinesis, she flew down to the shed and pressed the button on Robin’s watch, and the small one-man Batwing appeared in place of the old tractor. There was only one seat… so she climbed in, still holding the boy with her mind, and settled him into her lap. Conner was right, he was still alive… barely. But shock had set in. It was a chance thing at best. The shock alone could kill him at this point.   
M’Gann was a skilled pilot… in her own bioship. Not this craft. But the power came on automatically and turbines began to whine.   
“Take off… how do I take off in this thing?” Megan shrieked in a panic.  
“Emergency launch sequence initiated” The automated craft stated in a static tone, responding to the desperate inquiry.  
“Destination?”  
How did she know? A hospital in Metropolis? Didn’t every city have a ‘general’ hospital?  
“Metropolis General Hospital.” She yelled, hoping it would speed the craft up. Speed up it did, launching out of the shed and into the sky at an alarming rate. She felt Bart’s shock deepening… and took a chance. It was a terrible chance with terrible consequences. Clearly it was a craft that could run automatically. Holding the boy, the Martian girl closed her eyes and delved into her own mind… and then linked with his. M’Gann did what no other could have done. His pain was too great to ease. So she took it. The broken ribs from the crushed chest to the punctured lung, the damaged spleen. She took it all upon herself and forced herself to bear every bit of it while the plane flew them to Metropolis. She had no way to know if they would make it in time, or at all.  
\----------  
The rest of the Team ran as fast as they could toward the fiery glow on the leeward side of the hill. Cresting the hill, they saw that the barn next to the house was fully engorged in flame. Running yet faster, Robin and Superboy had remembered that Pa Kent had been working on his ever broken tractor this evening… in that very barn.  
Coming right to the edge of the barn, Robin found the water pipe coming up from the well and struck it open with a birdarang, giving a free source of water for Kaldur to use to extinguish the fire if he could. Superboy, already exhausted from battle and grief, set his shoulders and did what the others could not… he walked into the flames.   
Conner returns moments later in a rush as the barn collapses on itself, carrying his “Pa.” He was breathing and he could hear his heartbeat, though erratic. Jonathan Kent had suffered a heart attack. But he was a strong man and would recover.  
The shriek of a jet turbine pierces the air as a large bat-winged aircraft hovers over the pasture next to the burning rubble. Batman leaps to the ground from the cockpit as Superman drops to the earth at his side. The activation of the small Bat-plane had sent an emergency signal to Batman who knew the Team was at the farm on a weekend retreat. Fearing the worst, and rightly so, he had sent word to Superman. From a short distance, others came to appear, word having spread swiftly. Alan Scott, one of Earth’s Green Lanterns hovered above the ground in an emerald aurora, as Wonder Woman dropped to a crouch, lasso in hand. A predatory shriek was heard in the sky as a raptor-helmeted man flew off to the west. Moment by moment, more and more heroes and members of the Justice League appear.  
“You’re a little late.” Superboy says accusingly at Superman, holding the still form of Jonathan, then flies off towards Metropolis. Superman had looked back into the eyes of Superboy, seeing the pain and loss and felt himself fully accused, without recompense.  
“Kaldur, Artemis… please see to Mrs. Kent, would you?” Robin asks, almost formally. He was angry, enraged even. How dare Superman show up after his clone had suffered all the hardships of the night, only to pick up the pieces?   
“Robin, what happened here? Why did you let ‘Pa’ get hurt?” Superman asks.  
“You dare ask that? Now? Why did I ‘let’ Pa get hurt? You dare show up after the fight and criticize?”  
Taken aback by the arrogance of the non-meta youngster before him he balks: “I won’t stand here and take another speech from Bruce’s ‘sidekick’.”  
“Damn you, you arrogant Kryptonian bastard.” Robin snarled with a dark stare at Superman. His hand reached back into a pouch on his belt where he had replaced the kryptonite shard and took a step toward him. Batman tensed, ever so slightly, ready to keep Robin from making a terrible mistake.   
“This could have been avoided, were you not so stuck in your own self-righteousness. You didn’t want to claim Conner? Didn’t even want to recognize him? Your training could have made him better at protecting this farm and Ma and Pa. He might have been able to better use his powers, even expanded them, that our friend might not have been mortally wounded. He may not even be alive now, you fuck! And you dare ask ME what happened? I… Conner… we all should ask YOU what the hell happened. When the hell did you stop giving a shit and became so fucking high and mighty that you pissed on those that didn’t fit your little world? You feel violated because your DNA was ‘taken’ from you to make Conner? He was made because YOUR enemy wanted to hurt YOU. He was enough of his own man to choose his own fate and become a good man. Your enemy tried again, and Conner, “Kon-El”, stood here with his friends to protect the only home and family he had known. We see too many broken families and dead-beat fathers in Gotham. I never thought the vaunted Superman would be one too. Almost any father would beg for a son like Conner. You’re not even smart enough to beg. I fucking pity you.”  
Robin’s rage exhausted, he turned his back on Superman and walked off. He suddenly felt terrible for his tirade. Not that he regretted what he said, but he was normally far too intelligent to resort to vulgarity. But it had been more than he could stomach in one night. Superboy deserves better… he is better.  
“By the way… I still owe you an interview. I keep my promises.” Robin stated with finality.  
As the Teen Wonder stormed off, many eyes turned to Superman, gauging his reaction or awaiting his response. Green Lantern looked upon the young vigilante with something that might be called pride seeing the fearlessness in the boy’s eyes, and Wonder Woman looked on the Kryptonian with mild disdain marked with pity for his weakness. Had the human lad without power just called out the Kryptonian… and been right?  
“I told you, Clark. He is right. Now will you listen?” Batman softly said to his friend as he placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Have I been that blind and arrogant, Bruce?” Superman asks humbly.  
“Yes, I’m afraid you have. I’ve been telling you that he’s a good boy. Now you can also see why they are good for each other. That’s twice now that Robin has stood up for Conner, and at some personal and emotional expense I might add. I have tried to mentor him as best as I can, but it is not the same. I can’t teach him what it means to be Kryptonian, or even half-Kryptonian. Conner craves your attention and tutelage, and for the best of reasons. Tonight has proven that. That is a very worthy boy. You should be honored that he wants you as a mentor, or maybe even father.”  
\----------  
Metropolis General was in something of a stir at the moment. A very unique kid was being treated for life-threatening injuries. Outside the surgical ward paced none other than half the Justice League, but more importantly, the young heroes that were that boy’s friends.   
Pa Kent, it turns out, had only a mild atrial fibrillation. He had stabilized well and was recovering nicely, but for his concern over the boy down the hall. Superboy paced up and down that same hall, giving Superman a wide berth… very wide.  
“Its my fault Robin. If he hadn’t been after me then none of this would have happened. If I was strong enough or been able to fully explore or use my powers, Bart might not have been hurt.” The pain in Conner’s voice was palpable. Impulse wasn’t just the youngest member of the Team. He was practically their mascot. He brought the sparkle of joy to their lives and helped them realize what it was to be a kid, since none of them had been able to be in their own lives. It was especially hard on Superboy and Robin, who had really taken him into their hearts.  
“No, Kon. It’s not your fault. We all have enemies and we all stand together. It is a hazard that we each undertake. None of us is bound to this mission, this life. Any of us can walk away at any time.”  
“Could you, Robin?” Superboy asks. “Could I?”  
“No, Kon… neither of us can.”  
“He’s right, Conner… it’s not your fault. The fault is mine and mine alone.” Conner turns to the source of the voice to see Superman standing before him with a humbled expression in his blue eyes.  
“Match was a weapon made to strike at me.”  
“So was I.” Conner responded quietly and confidently. He wanted it to be a threat, knowing it couldn’t be.  
“Yes, but you chose to be something else. I have not given you credit for that, and I should have. Also, I should have taught you. Black Canary has done well teaching you, but there are things that I should have taken responsibility for teaching you myself… many things. I have failed you and subsequently Impulse is in the dire straits he is in now. I have not earned the right to ask for your forgiveness. But I hope to, given time. You have time and again demonstrated great character, strength, and love and I have failed to recognize it. In fact, I have failed you in a lot of ways.”  
“If Bart pulls through, then we can talk about it. If not…” Conner let the thought end there ominously. Neither he nor any of the other friends were willing to consider yet the loss of Bart, though it was on each mind and heart. That same ‘if not’ sat in Robin’s mind as he saw the emotional struggle in Conner’s eyes, anguished over Bart’s fate, and knew he had the means of putting Superman into a very serious case of ‘if not.’ He stood by Superboy’s side, for good or ill, his hands flexing for action in their angst.  
\----------  
“Where’s the doctor?” Wally asked as he skidded to a stop before Robin and Superboy. He practically vibrated with fear and nervousness, but there was a glimmer of hope. Wally held a cell phone in his hand and said: “I need him on this phone now!”  
“He’s inside… working on Bart.” Robin softly responded. “I don’t think you want to go in there right now.”  
“I’ll go in.” The deep voice of Batman interjects. He snatches the phone from Kid Flash’s hand.  
“Dr. Bauer? Are you still on?... Yes, I’ll get you to the surgeon. One moment.”  
Batman strides right through the doors into the surgical suite with the cell phone in hand.  
“Dr. Bauer?” Superboy asks Wally.  
“Yeah, he’s Bart’s pediatrician. He knows who Bart and I are. He might be able to help.”   
“I’ll get him here.” A strong woman’s voice interjects. “Just keep up the prayers until my return.” Wonder Woman declares, brooking no argument. But then again, one does not argue with Diana Prince, ever. “Give me an address, Wally.”  
With the required information, she was gone as swiftly as she appeared. This was now a united effort of heroes, metahumans, doctors, and a very angry demi-goddess.  
\----------  
An hour later Diana returns with a somewhat shaken Dr. Bauer, clutching his cellphone like it was his lifeline back to reality. Summoned from his home late at night and flown at astonishing speeds across the country by Wonder Woman in a stealth plane was enough to fray his nerves a bit. But one of his patients was in danger, and he knew certain things about this very special patient that might be critical to his survival.  
Recovering from the shock and getting to work, like the true professional he was, he shouldered past Batman and barged right into the surgical suite, scrubbed, and proceeded to assist the Emergency Room surgeon.  
As the young heroes wait nervously in the waiting room, talking amongst themselves, sharing stories of their little friend, Superboy and Robin held hands clammy with nervous sweat, giving and receiving strength and comfort from one another. As Diana kept vigil with the rest, watching the clock tick so slowly by, her eyes kept returning to the couple. It occurred to her, like most of the others that watching that clock gave them a taste of what time was like for the patient beyond those quiet doors that everyone wanted to see open, and yet did not.  
“How long, Bruce?” Diana whispers.  
“How long what?”  
“Those two.”  
“About a year now.”  
“Good. Too few of us have found love. I can see they have it; and deeply at that.”  
“Very much so.” Batman says with confidence and a hint of pride.  
“You approve?” Wonder Woman asked in surprise, recognizing the tone of Batman’s voice.  
“Yes. In fact, what you just said is exactly what I told Nightwing when he found the boys together. He reacted badly, but he has adapted.” Batman replied in monotone.  
“You mean his hidden infatuation with Kid Flash?”  
“You knew? How?” Batman asks incredulously.  
“Women’s intuition. But really all you had to do was follow their eyes.”  
As if on cue, Nightwing comes barreling in through the Waiting Room door and straight to Wally, and grabbed him up in an embrace, letting him finally release his worries in deep sobs on Dick’s shoulder.  
“Bruce, do you think maybe they’re wiser than us?” Diana asks.  
“How do you mean?”  
“We all do what we do for love. Love of our homes. Love of our people. Love of our families. Love of our planet. Love of our freedom. Love of all kinds. It’s not an easy life for any of us. But most of us have denied ourselves the feelings of love or the sharing of it. They don’t. Look at Robin and Superboy. All they have to do is look to the one standing at his side and see exactly what it is he fights for and he knows every day that it is worth it. Each of them will fight all the harder in his life because the other is part of it; and yet at the end of the day will be comforted by the same one.”  
“Have you become a philosopher too, Diana?” Batman asks respectfully.  
“It has been a tradition among my people, but no. Just an observation.” She answers.  
Diana then strides over to M’Gann, who sits quietly with a haunted look in her eyes. Her ‘uncle” J’onn keeps vigil with her, helping her ease her troubled psyche and heart.  
“How are you doing young lady?” Diana asks. “I have heard what you did for Impulse. That took courage. Quite a lot of courage and strength. I admire that. You have done very well.”  
“How could he have withstood it?” M’Gann asked desperately.   
“No one can determine how much another can bear. Strength and fortitude can be found in many places. Don’t mistake what you assume. He has a strength he brought with him from a future that only he knows. However he got here he did not come unprepared. Neither did you. Take courage from that, daughter.”  
M’Gann looks up into the captivating eyes of the goddess at the compliment. The one thing she had often lacked was now bolstered. Confidence.  
\----------  
Two hours later Dr. Bauer comes out of the operating room, with the ER surgeon following close behind him.  
“Well,” he says, addressing Wally, his only true relative in the room “He’s a very sick boy. But he’s stabilized and will recover.”   
The weight and burden that was lifted from the assembled heroes was clear. Wally began to cry again, softly, but they were tears of relief. Superboy pulled Robin into an embrace and kissed him, thanking providence that the boy they had started to think of as “their kid” would recover.  
“Now… he will be here some time. He cannot be moved elsewhere or travel at all. We’ve repaired his lung and pinned the shattered ribs. He will heal swiftly, you know that, because of his very high metabolism. But for the same reason he will be fed intravenously in addition to regular meals to keep his caloric intake up; and he will be on a good deal of sedatives to keep him still and his breathing shallow for a while. He has a strong and lively spirit and that will serve him well, but will get in the way a little bit as he’ll want to be back on his feet. Once it comes time to release him home, he will need to be supervised closely for a couple of months. Lots of rest, eat as much as possible, and no exertion. No exception, if he is to recover fully.”  
Before he could leave to go back home, Dr. Bauer was subjected to handshakes and more than a few hugs from half the Justice League and all the friends.   
“He’s a very special boy and I’m rather fond of him, as I can see you all are. Wally, I’m glad you showed the good sense to call me. I will return as often as possible to follow his progress. The staff here knows how to reach me at any time should I be needed, as do you.”  
Wonder Woman then leaves with Dr. Bauer to take him back home, leaving those more directly involved to their matters.  
“Now, Conner. Will you be able to forgive me?” Superman asks with humble dignity.  
“Yes. All I’ve ever wanted was to learn from you, maybe earn your approval.” Superboy’s voice pleads.  
“You’ve done that. Now I need to earn yours. Do you know where to find the Fortress?”  
“No, but I’m sure Robin does.”  
“Come find me when you’re ready.”  
Conner… Kon-El began to hope, maybe even dream a little bit, that he might become a better man from all this.  
\----------  
Later that night, sitting in the living room of the Kent’s farmhouse, with Ma sent off to bed after assuaging her concerns, the boys dive into the discussion that they’ve been avoiding until they could be alone.  
“Will the insurance cover the barn?” Robin asks.  
“I think so. They actually have a pretty good policy and it was long paid for so there’s no issues with the bank.” Superboy explains.  
“Good.” Robin sighs. One less worry on their shoulders. “We’ll get that replaced as soon as possible. If you want I’ll call a contractor in the morning.”  
“Thanks guy. I’d appreciate it.” Superboy sighs in relief.  
“Now, about Bart…”  
“Yeah, about Bart.”  
“Kon, he won’t be able to be alone for a while; and the Allens have neither the time nor the financial means to take proper care of him, though we both know they would try like hell. We don’t have the room to take him in just yet, but we might be able to pull it off by the time he gets out of the hospital. We can get a larger place and I can cut my school schedule in half.”  
“You can’t sacrifice your education like that, Tim!”  
“I won’t. You know I can challenge most of the courses and get credits and then spread out the remaining classes across the full span. That way I can work full-time to afford a bigger place. We can just buy something outright, but I wanted to be able for us to have the place together and paid for by our own salaries, but this changes things.”  
“It does only if you really mean moving Bart in and we take care of him.” Conner states hopefully.  
Timothy takes Conner’s hands in his and says: “Kon, I’ll admit I’ve wanted to have a family with you, dreamed of it really. This is sooner than either of us might have anticipated though. And wanted it under better circumstances, but this is the right thing to do. But you know Bart adores us as much as we adore him; and really no one else can do it right now anyway. What do you think? Do we really leave him alone in the mountain with only Red Tornado to look after him and keep him company? He needs a lot more affection and interaction.”  
“What do I think? Here I was expecting you to balk at the idea and yet you’re making the argument for it! Guess we’ll get a crash course in parenting.” Conner smiled.  
“Yes, very ‘crash’.” Tim replied in his weak attempt at humor, using one of Bart’s slang terms.  
\----------  
In the following weeks, Tim had found the burgeoning family a converted brick warehouse that had lots of space, newly installed rooms, modern kitchen and bathrooms, and enough garage space to bring the Redbird to Metropolis. Once they moved in, all they had remaining to do was set up a room for Bart. The hours, days, and weeks were quite long. Conner still had work and college studies, and Tim had the same in addition to studying for the examinations to challenge over two years of course-work. On top of that, they spent as much time as they could at the hospital with Bart. Many days would find the young couple sitting at Bart’s bedside reading a trigonometry text or studying principles of business administration.  
Though everyone came often for a visit, Flash and Kid Flash came as frequently as possible. The other speedsters helped set up Bart’s room at the new loft. Wally painted it in a bright yellow, with a giant “Flash” logo over where the bed would go. They made trips to Wally’s house and to the Mount Justice to gather up his clothes and the things they thought he would most like to have. Anything else they would get for him in time as he needed them. Considering the length of rest he would be subjected to, he was set up with a computer, television, gaming consoles, and stereo. Kon’s own personal touch was a set of bed linens with his own logo on it and plushy Robin and Superboy that he had found at the mall. It was silly, but he hoped it would bring a smile to the boy’s face.  
They were finally able to bring Bart home and he was as excited as any boy could be, even on Christmas morning. Conner carefully picked the lad up from the passenger side of the truck and gently carried him into the dimly lit loft. As they entered the expansive great-room, lights came on and there was the whole team cheering Bart on under a big banner that said “Welcome Home Bart!” The poor kid, weak as he still was, was overcome with emotion.   
“Really Conner? Home?” He asked with the biggest and most hopeful puppy dog eyes anyone had ever seen.  
“Yeah, little buddy. Home.” Kon said, with a lump in his throat.  
Tim walks up and gives Bart a hug and a kiss on the head. “So, you think you’d like to live with us now? Our own little family?”  
“You know I really love Barry and Wally, and the rest of the family and they love me back. But I always wanted to be really wanted and be part of a family, especially with you guys.” The speedster lad started to get sniffly with happy tears, and a little short of breath, so Conner set him carefully on the couch and Wally came over and put his arm around him and asked:  
“So kiddo, you think you’ll be happy here?”  
“Yeah Wally. I really will.” And from the looks on the faces of Tim and Conner, they would be just as happy too.  
“Hey little buddy.” Nightwing said as he entered the room, “You just take it easy for a while and don’t start bolting about until your doctor and Tim and Kon say its okay. Promise? We need you strong and back on the roster as soon as you’re able.”  
“Yes sir, I promise.” He fibbed. They all knew he would be getting around much quicker than they would like. Seeing the gleam in his eye, the team and especially Tim and Kon took great satisfaction in knowing that his injuries and brush with fate hadn’t dampened his spirits one whit.


	20. Chapter 20

Just for the record, All characters are owned by DC Comics and MYNAME is property of H2 Media.   
I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope you all enjoy it as well.  
\----------

Conner’s feet half drag as he trudges to his restored vintage truck for the drive home from college. No classes tomorrow and he can have a quiet relaxing moment with his family before going to bed early and try to catch up on some sleep. He keeps the radio going pretty loud, just to stay alert for the 20 minute drive home. Pulling into the loading area turned garage of the converted warehouse that is now the home of Superboy, Robin, and their young friend Impulse, his hope of a quiet evening is shattered… by the loud volume of some nonsensical sounding pop music and the laughter of his boyfriend and their “foster-son.”  
Following the source of the noise to their rather expansive living-room, the pop music blaring then stopping, Kon hears Tim explaining…  
“No Bart… right here you lean forward with your arms out while stamping the right foot three times; and then three more times with your arms crossed, see? Let’s try it again.”  
The music begins again… and Conner walks in on Robin and Impulse in the living room in front of their television working out the dance moves from a “R-Pop” video. No, unfortunately (Superboy thinks) they aren’t working out the combinations of a “Dance Dance Revolution” video game. They really are working out the moves of a video. The song really is catchy, he had to admit. Five attractive Rhelasian guys singing and dancing a pretty cool pop video. But is it really worth all this effort?  
“Bart, Tim… what’s going on?” Conner just has to ask.  
“Oh, hey Kon! Bart and I are trying to work out the dance moves on this video.” Tim responds with a sheepish grin, looking like he got caught in something.  
“Yeah, I see that. But what’s with these squirrely elf-dudes?”  
“THEY ARE CRASH.” Bart says firmly and with finality that allows no argument, his hand snapping out to his Kryptonian mentor with a wad of papers in hand. He takes the pages and sees hand-written lyrics and notes on dance moves written in Tim’s careful script and Bart’s manic scrawl.  
“Yes, Kon, they are ‘VERY CRASH’” he says with a smile at Bart…”and I thought it might be a great way to help Bart work his strength back up but still be at home…”  
“Uncle Kon… please… we just about got it. Watch this!”  
With a grin, the young speedster lad backs up the video to the beginning of the dance number and Tim does his best to hide his grin as they pose for the beginning in front of the television. After spending hours working out the dance for a video they had both seen hundreds of times, they just about had it. Conner had to admit, as he watched his boyfriend and the young speedster, that they were pretty good at it. They both had parleyed their agility and focus into a fun diversion. Though he thought the music and the video was silly, he couldn’t help but stop it and back it up again to the beginning and really watch them in action. Sure, the guys in the video were cute and talented, but he suddenly found himself entranced at the sight of Tim and Bart having worked it out on their own, and having a great time doing it.   
Bart finished the dance routine with Tim, and felt himself winded and began to cough slightly, trying to hide it. He’d only been home from hospital about a month. The exertion was still a little much for him.  
“Bart, why don’t we give this a rest for a bit? We’ll do it again tomorrow if you want.” Tim says, shutting off the TV.  
“Okay, Uncle Tim. I want to lay down for a bit anyway. Just a little tired.”  
“Sure kiddo. We’ll come get you for dinner.”  
As Bart steals hugs from his new “uncles” and walks off to his room, Conner can’t help but pester his lover about it.  
“So, a great way for Bart to get some exercise, huh? I can tell you hate it and you’re just doing it for him.” Conner accuses teasingly.  
“Whatever do you mean? Didn’t you hear Bart? They are ‘crash’.”  
“Yeah… it’s killing you, I can tell.” Conner teases.  
“Okay, I love the group. They’re fun, talented, perky… what of it?”  
“Nothing. I think its great. I learn something new about you every day. I always took you for a symphony and opera kind of guy… and Enya. Never thought you would be an R-Pop fanboy. Besides… did you just say ‘perky’?”   
“You’re just jealous.”  
“Of what?”  
“Bart and I can dance and you have clod-hoppers?” Tim quips.  
“No. I’m glad to see this side of you. Its enchanting.”  
“So, I’m enchanting now?” Tim asks.  
“Since the day a CADMUS pod was hacked open.”  
\----------  
The following weekend, Robin and Superboy were finally able to return to Mount Justice for their weekend meeting, with Impulse in tow. He wasn’t ready to go out on missions with the Team yet, but it was important for him to get back and at least be a part of the Team so that he didn’t feel like his mission in life had ended as soon as it had begun. The boy was driven by an ‘impulse’ that no one fully understood. But his dedication was well respected. And being among those he had fought alongside at the Kent Farm was important, as their appreciation of his skill and courage helped restore his confidence and drive. For the time being, Robin and Superboy were on standby as well, being Impulse’s guardians during his recovery. So, really, they spent the time with their friends while they fussed over the little speedster.  
“Robin… Superboy… Report to the control room.” The electronically transmitted voice of Batman echoes across the Mountain’s common room while the friends watch a movie.  
“Come on Team…” Aqualad says as he stops the film.  
“Just Robin and Superboy.” Batman’s vice intones, as if he heard every voice and saw every movement in the Mountain… which he probably did. That realization would give the two lovers something to worry about for some time.  
“On our way.” Robin says to the air about him as he and Superboy untangle from their cuddle and head to the control room.  
Walking into the control room, the holographic screen linking Batman from the Batcave activates and he begins his briefing as succinctly as always.  
“You are needed for a unique mission for which you are uniquely suited. As you know, Rhelasia is a divided country but it prides itself on its arts and culture, not just its military prowess. South Rhelasia’s most popular musical group has disappeared and the South Rhelasian government fears it is an attempt by the North to damage the morale of the South.”  
“I get that, Batman, but why us and not the whole Team?” Superboy asks, as Robin’s eyes get wide in dawning understanding.  
“It seems that you two are… ‘popular’ there.” The very word seems incomprehensible to the Bat. “This will be as much a mission of public relations as it will be an investigation and search and rescue because of your status. That means your actions and behavior must be without reproach as it will reflect on your Team and the League as a whole. Travel has been arranged under your true names, and Robin, your equipment will be delivered to you when you arrive.”  
Batman had probably arranged transfer of goods through Wayne Industries to avoid customs inspection and the obvious questions that would arise.  
“So, who’s this group?” Conner asks.  
“It’s MYNAME… I believe Robin is familiar with them.” Batman clarifies, as though it pains him that his son’s fanboy status will actually be of use.  
“Oh my god, Rob… you mean those guys?” Conner laughs as Robin’s eyes narrow in response to the tease.  
“This is no laughing matter, Superboy. The Rhelasian border is very tense. The disappearance of their most popular group during this tension could inflame matters through accusation and then reprisal. It is your job to defuse that. I would prefer more experienced Justice League members conduct this mission, but Wonder Woman and Superman both pointed to your apparent popularity there and they advised that it would help garner cooperation and support from both the government and the public. Just remember, you will be guests there. You will act accordingly.”  
“Yes sir, Batman! We certainly will.” Robin declares with a grin.  
“Of that, I do not doubt. Superboy, keep focused on the mission.” Batman ends, knowing what he really means is to keep ‘Robin’ focused on the mission.  
“Saddle up, Fanboy.” Superboy declares.  
“Bite me.”  
“Later sweetie.”  
“Wait, what about Bart? We can’t just bail on him.” Robin remembers.  
“B-01 Nightwing”  
“B-03 Kid Flash”  
The Mountain’s computer calls off the incoming Zeta-tube transports.  
“Dick, Wally?” Robin asks.  
“Batman asked us to stay the weekend and look after Bart while you guys were off.” Nightwing says as he steps out of the teleporter tube with Kid Flash in tow.  
“He does think of everything, doesn’t he?” Superboy asks.  
“In this case, especially. He cares as much about Bart as the rest of us, apparently. I know. It was hard for me to get used to.” Kid Flash explains.  
“Bart, Dick and Wally are going to hang out with you this weekend. We have to go on a mission.” Superboy explains.  
“I want to come too. I can be a big help. You never know when something needs done FAST.”  
“I know Bart, but you need to get a little bit stronger first. We’re all very proud of you already, but we need you to get just a bit stronger so you can really help us. Besides, you like Wally and Dick.”  
“I know. I just hate being weak.”  
Robin kneels down and pulls Impulse into a hug. “Bart, trust me, absolutely no one will ever think that about you. You have already shown as much strength and courage as even Alan Scott… and he’s not afraid of anything.”  
“I’m afraid of losing you guys.” Bart almost whimpers.  
“No chance of that.” Superboy says, kissing Bart of the forehead. “We’re a family now, remember?”  
“Yes sir.” Bart’s quivering lip firms up, promising himself to not be disappointed and work harder to get strong enough to get back on the active roster.  
Wally walks over and takes Bart into his arms after giving each of his friends a hug. Nightwing also hugs his friends and sees them off through the Zeta-tube with the words:  
“We’ll take good care of him, just be careful and come home fast.”  
Robin and Superboy were two of their best, but Nightwing was concerned about them going alone without their support. But at least the older guys, especially Kid Flash, would get to spend some downtime with their recovering little friend and that was a worthy weekend of itself.  
\----------  
Landing in South Rhelasia International Airport 14 hours later, both the boys were beyond beat. Most of a day in an airliner cooped up next to 350 other strangers. Eager to get some fresh air and see a part of the world neither of them had ever seen before, they veritably ran off the plane. Having flown first class, they were some of the first off the plane and so did not wait in long lines for customs. The Rhelasians were quite business-like, and yet very polite and respectful. Neither of the young heroes were new to cities, but this was entirely uncharted territory. The population density was amazingly high. Neither Metropolis nor Gotham was quite as packed as this city was, but as the people of this megalopolis passed each other in streets, trains, and buildings they treated one another with a polite respect. Perhaps it was a cultural mechanism to deal with such density. Robin’s cynicism crept up knowing that such a polite society had to have a dark underbelly.   
Though early in the local day, they were entirely lagged from the trip and opted for going straight to their hotel and getting a solid nap and then set out to get the flavor of the city. The taxi dropped them off at the Millennium Hotel where they checked into their suite that Wayne Enterprises had reserved for them. The premise of their stay was to be themselves. Timothy Wayne-Drake was visiting an industrial concern who was in a business partnership with Wayne Enterprises and Conner Kent was travelling with him as he had a burgeoning interest in genetics and Drake Pharmaceuticals did business with a local medical research facility. With rumors of a Drake-Wayne merger, the visit not only made sense, it was almost expected.  
Waking some hours later, the boys drag themselves out of bed for a shower and dress casual for a few hours out in the city. The boys left the hotel and hailed a cab and asked for a nearby mall. They had heard of the “mega-malls” and wanted to experience this phenomenon. The taxi-driver took them to D-Cube City, the largest mall that either Tim or Kon had ever seen. Considering the great American cities that they both hailed from, this was a feat in and of itself. It was so vast that the information desk at the mall entrance dispensed maps of the place. Shops, hotels, restaurants, theme park… it had everything. As they walked through the mall, marveling at the retail and technological wonder of the place, they came upon a computer kiosk that gave shop names with information on the stores and directions to them. Tapping away on the touch-screen, Tim pulled up a particular store he wanted to see.  
“How is it you know what store to look for in this place? You haven’t been here before either.” Conner asked incredulously.  
“I looked up the shopping and entertainment in the city before we left home. Thought I should brush up on what’s here. We are here on a mission, but we are under cover and what do a couple of guys like us do in a city like this? Eat and shop!” Tim said with uncharacteristic enthusiasm. And with that Tim grabbed Conner’s hand and started dragging him down the central walkway toward a store he dearly wanted to see.  
Conner was half-dragged as Tim pulled him toward an anime toy store. Stepping in the boys were assaulted by techno-pop music and hordes of white-faced kitten themed goods ranging from pencils to backpacks to waffle irons. Tim’s eyes scanned the store and they delved deeper and deeper, looking for something. Just as Conner caught an interest in the big Robomech toys, he was pulled away by the eager vigilante to an enormous display featuring a giant Superboy “S-Shield” logo, and the next display held an equally large Robin “R” logo.   
All manner of merchandise was to be had. They boys’ jaws dropped as they took in everything from t-shirts and backpacks to clothing to plushies and games. Conner was star-struck with himself but suddenly self-conscious. He picks up a big plushy of “Superboy” and examines it carefully.  
“It doesn’t even look like me.” Kon says in fake disappointment. But as Tim takes it from his hands and looks it over, Conner pushes his fake glasses a little higher on his nose and slumps a little further, trying to reinforce his already thin disguise.  
Tim proceeds to pull out his cell phone and start making mathematical calculations.  
“What are you doing?” Conner asks.  
“Size conversions.”  
“Huh?”  
“Do you want to go home and tell Bart we came here and didn’t bring anything home for him? Be my guest. But you’ll be the one dealing with speed-crying and super-pouting for the next month. And… he’s our one-boy fan club. I thought he might like some stuff.” Tim explains.  
“Yeah right. Our fan club is only our one little speedster kid at home. That’s why all this stuff is here, isn’t it?” Conner states deadpan, amazed at his own popularity.   
Tim runs over to a rack and snags up a basket and starts to fill it with carefully perused packages... meaning everything. Pajamas, backpack, t-shirts, underwear, desk accessories, and… OMG!... a Robin and Superboy video game! Bart has to have that!  
Tim is a man obsessed on a shopping mission… Conner just stands awestruck as he continues to pile up goods for their little friend. As he finds a shoe display, Tim sets his shopping baskets down and snaps out his cellphone.  
“Hey Wally? Yeah, I know there’s a time difference… no really I forgot. Sorry. What’s Bart’s shoe size? No Walls, I’m not crazy. The guy probably needs shoes. He’s got some big feet for his size and he probably burns right through them…. 9 ½ or 10? I’ll go large. He can always wear thicker socks if its wrong. No Wally, I’m not crazy…. Yeah, he’s here. Want to talk to him?”  
Tim hands the phone over to Conner as he heads off on a shoe mission.  
“Yeah Wally? No, he just went fanboy crazy in a store full of Superboy and Robin stuff…. I know it’s a good way to get caught, but I kinda think he’s acting as normal as the kids around here…. Hey, what’s wrong with being popular? Superboy and Robin are big news in Rhelasia! Go back to bed and I’ll try to keep him from mortgaging the mountain for more junk.” Conner hangs up the phone and sets out to try and corral his boyfriend.  
Tim, finally having burnt out his shopping fix, has a very pretty clerk ringing up his enormous pile of merchandise. Bag after bag fills up, as the register continues to beep and beep, finally getting to brand new, and big, plushies. Neither of the boys understand a word she says, until she picks up a Robin doll and says with a big smile “Robinji!,” but then picks up the slightly larger Superboy plush and a broad grin graces her face as she fails to keep her professional decorum and gives it a big squeezing hug, say wistfully “Superboy!” Conner looks over to his boyfriend, and smirks at him with a smug look.  
“Need I say more, Tim?”  
“You don’t know nothing! Besides, this is all for Bart anyway.”  
“Yeah, like your own personal dress-up doll?”  
“Tell me he won’t love it.”  
“Oh my gods, I’m dating a fanboy and adopted a Ken-doll! Besides, how can you be a fanboy when you’re the idol? Its not right. Its like when you pick this plushy up and play with it you’re playing with yourself.”  
“I haven’t had to do that in a long time, Kon.” Tim says with a seductive grin “Besides, you’re not kidding anyone, Conner Kent. Your ego just got a boost too.”  
“I know Tim. Its just a bit overwhelming. Never thought I would see something like this. Kinda makes me feel like we have big shoes to fill, except they are our shoes. I hope we never disappoint the people that this stuff is made for.”  
“I know Kon, me too.” Tim says soberly.  
After making arrangements with the mall delivery service to have their purchases sent to the hotel, and opting for one of the tamer selections, they have dinner at the mall before returning to their suite and turning in for the evening.  
Their purchases are already at their room when they get back to the hotel. Tim goes through the bags looking at all the things they bought for Bart. He had always wanted a family of his own. That was no secret. But this was a part of why. Having a good kid he could buy things for and spoil from time to time, which was really icing on the cake. Then Tim thought to himself that maybe one day… somehow… maybe Bart could be Uncle Bart for a couple of little boys. The thought gave him a wistful smile and he kept that little dream to himself for now.  
\----------  
The next morning, the heroes wake to an ordered breakfast and Robin reads the paper as they make their way through eggs, bacon, and coffee. The headline on the English language paper tells of continuing accusations against the North for the kidnapping of the famous pop band and the tensions increasing on the border. Morale is slumping in the South due to the presumed heinous act. Their review of the news was interrupted by a polite knock on the door and Tim stood up, adjusted his robe, and opened the door to find a porter pushing a cart with a decent sized shipping container.  
“For Mr. Drake, sir.” He says in accented English as he hands over a manifest for Tim’s signature.  
“Thank you.” Tim replies and with a brisk hand signs the manifest and gives the porter a generous tip. He closes the door and sets the container on the coffee table and examines it carefully. Its purports to be from Wayne Enterprises. But he is in a foreign country and industrial sabotage is not unknown here. Finding the seals and labels in order, and locating the subtle fingerprint scanner on the edge, Tim presses his forefinger on it and the container opens up with the snap of multiple latches.  
“Lucius continues to come through.” Tim says aloud.  
“Good. I was kinda worried about that.” Conner says.  
“Yeah, me too. But there was no way to get my gear here on the plane. But a shipment from Wayne Enterprises to one of its employees would go unnoticed.”  
“Good call! You’re idea?”  
“No, it was Mr. Fox’s idea. He’s taken good care of Bruce on this angle for a long time. The plane and car, that’s all him.”  
Tim sorts through his uniform and gear making a mental inventory of what he has to work with. Mr. Fox had even thought to pack a second heavier uniform, as the weather in Rhelasia in the autumn could go from warm to bitter cold very easily. Tim had already reviewed weather reports and expected good weather for the next week. They didn’t have that long to finish their mission, so he opted for the snugger thin outfit that would give him better freedom of movement for later.  
“Wow, he is awesome!” Conner exclaims. “So, where do we go from here?”  
“We start at the concert hall where they were rehearsing. Ask a few questions, search for any evidence.” Robin explains.  
“What about cooperation from the authorities?” Kon asks.  
“Helpful, but not necessary. Business is big business here. Being ‘representatives’ of a large corporation that does business in Rhelasia helps us a lot and opens lots of doors.” Tim explains. “Once we have enough information to move on, we move fast. Their arena concert is in two days and national morale could suffer if they aren’t found in time to perform.”  
“We best get busy then.” Conner states as he gets up from his finished breakfast.  
\----------  
Exiting a rented car, and having survived a drive through the capitol city of South Rhelasia, the two young heroes cut dashing figures in fine suits and professional demeanor.  
It so happens that Wayne Enterprises helped finance the construction of the concert arena, and that gave them a little opening to investigate. Again, business was respected. The boys made their way to the business office, and with the traditional exchange of business cards, they introduced themselves to the facility manager, and were shown through the arena on the pretense of contracting the arena for concerts from abroad.  
“Could we see the facilities available to performing talent?” Timothy politely inquired.  
“Only to a point, sir.” Mr. Myung-do Park responded. “We have had a recent kidnapping, entirely unrelated to the services of this humble facility, which your father has kindly financed. At present, portions are still a declared crime scene. It is improper for us to enter certain rooms at this time.”  
“Mr. Park,” Timothy politely replied, “is it improper for me to examine my father’s investment which is his legacy in this ancient and treasured city?”  
Taken aback by the delicacy and respect of the young man, Mr. Park bowed deeply and responded “The facility is yours, sir.”  
“Thank you very kindly sir, we are honored. Nothing will be done to harm the investigation of this crime to your country and her people.” And Timothy Wayne-Drake returned the bow.  
Director Park was forced to reassess his assumption of foreigners in his country. This young man spoke with respect and dignity, something he was not expecting. His tall friend stood silent and respectful, questing eyes encompassing everything around him. A true sign of intelligence.   
“Mr. Drake-Wayne, after your inspection would kindly join me for tea?”  
“It would be an honor sir.”  
With a final short bow, Myung-do Park turned about and left the two young men to their investigation. Both careful to touch nothing, they stepped about the dressing rooms looking for any clues they could find. As expected, they were immaculately clean and well maintained. There was no sign of forced entry, no broken material, and no blood. They had simply disappeared. Stepping lightly, walking around each rug, touching nothing on any table or desk, every surface was inspected. Fearing a dead end they began to make their way out of the dressing room.  
“Conner, stop!” Tim yells just as he is about to put his foot down. He backs away half a step and Robin bolts up right to where his foot was about to drop.  
“Looks like the police missed something… but its not blood.” Tim reasoned.  
“It’s a spot on the floor, nothing more.”  
“Kon, did you get the impression that this place is anything but perfectly kept and maintained? These are impeccable people.”  
Tim reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a vial with a swab built into the lid, and takes a sample of the small spot of viscous fluid on the floor. Screwing the lid back down, the swab submerges into a preservative fluid for later examination.  
Finding nothing else, Timothy and Conner carefully stepped out of the dressing room and made their way back to the manager’s office to accept his invitation for tea. Seating themselves on silk cushions, an aid brought a porcelain tea service and carefully poured tea for the three gentlemen.  
“Mr. Drake-Wayne… you must understand, this kidnapping is an embarrassment for this facility, and it has harmed the morale of my country. ‘MYNAME’ is not just a corporate construct of our music industry as you must think, they are also five talented young men with lives of their own. Also, they are idols of our growing music and entertainment industry. They have even become popular on the island nation to our east and they have never been our friends until recently. It may seem like an exaggeration to you, but they matter to our people even though many would not understand why. We have been able to show the world through them our music, rather than the legacy of decades of strife.”  
“I understand sir. This is a tragedy not just for your business or country, but for many, and for the art of music and dance. You have my respect for your concerns. My father will be pleased to hear of any way in which we might be of service to you in this matter. I am empowered to put the services of Wayne Industries at your disposal.” Tim states with a polite bow.  
“You humble me, sir.”  
“Not at all, Mr. Park. If you will permit, we will leave you to your work and I will call my father for further instruction.”  
“Thank you for sharing tea with me.” Mr. Park bows deeply, returned by Timothy and Conner.  
Minutes later, once they had made their way back to their rented car, Conner finally let his opinion out:  
“Damn Tim, that was a bit overdoing it on the formality, wasn’t it?”  
“Not for people like him, especially here in Rhelasia. Their respect and dignity are very important to them, especially in business. But, I know you caught some things that I probably missed in the dressing rooms. What did you find? Your eyes are better than mine.”  
“Everything there had been moved. I did not see a single fingerprint on any surface. There were no dust patterns from where things had been moved, even though the room had been consistently kept clean. Also, dressing rooms have empty water bottles, especially for singers keeping their throats hydrated. That would have presented good fingerprint sources and DNA. There was no evidence for the police to find. Dead end, except (hopefully) for the spot you found. The kidnappers cleaned the room perfectly to leave no evidence. The floor was probably overlooked because no blood was involved and takes more work and longer time to clean.”  
“Damn Kon, Batman would be proud!” Conner veritably glows at the compliment. “Thanks honey.”  
“Let’s get over to Hanmi Pharmaceuticals and analyze this sample. Bruce and I own stock in the company and my father did business with them. They’ll give me access if they think it’s a project for a college internship or foreign study term.”  
\----------  
Hours later, Conner paces back and forth in stressful boredom while Timothy labors away with his beakers, petri dishes, and scanning electron microscope. There was indeed something of note in the swab sample Tim had taken, that was known right away. But it was taking time to analyze it.  
“Uh… Conner… we have a problem!” Tim says, still staring into his microscope while stealing glances at computer reports.  
“What’s that Tim?” He asks, hoping there was finally something to do.  
“I just discovered what that was on the floor.”  
“Okay, spill.”  
“Venom. I didn’t find it here because I was not looking for it, couldn’t even know to suspect it.”  
“Tim, aren’t the police in this country pretty successful and harsh on drug trafficking?”  
“Not if they’re too busy looking for missing singers.”  
“We need to know for sure before we start doing their job. We have to consider their professional reputation… you know, saving face, right? That is very important here, isn’t it? VERY!”  
“You are dead on, Kon. That’s where you come in.”  
“Me? How?”  
“You are now an intern for the Daily Planet. You can go to the central police headquarters and get legitimate information as a member of the press.” Tim explains.  
“Tim… I’m not that good an actor.”   
“Baloney, you can do that easily. But let me see that jacket a moment.”   
“What for?”  
“You’ll see.” Tim wads up Conner’s nice and expensive suit jacket, leaving it creased and wrinkled, then yanks Kon’s tie loose and unbuttons his collar.  
“Tim, you’re ruining my suit!”  
“No, I’m making you look like a journalist. They live out of suitcases and their clothes are always wrinkled.”  
“Good point.” Conner agrees.  
\----------  
“So, Captain Song, I take it your department has dedicated significant resources to finding this musical group that has been kidnapped?” Conner asked the police spokesman.  
“That is so, Mr. Kent. This case is very important to us. Tensions are building on the border as we suspect the North of having committed this crime.”  
Conner had to remember to carefully choose his words, now that they knew that this act had nothing to do with North Rhelasia. It did not help that the North was bloody-minded enough to not deny it, just to see what the South would do.  
“And so what can I tell my readers and the fans of MYNAME in Metropolis regarding your investigation?”  
“We have put many investigations and operations on hold to find these boys. Patrol officers are maintaining their districts, but detectives and investigators or being pulled away for this case.”  
“How will that effect the crime syndicates in the area?” Conner politely asked.  
“Probably very little, if at all. We have been successful at keeping organized crime down and if we don’t find the singers in the next two days before their arena concert the damage to national morale and prestige will be severe. This has to take priority.” Captain Song explains.  
“Well, thank you very much for your time sir. My readers will be very gratified at your efforts. We have many fans of this group in my country too, myself among them.” Kon concludes.  
“Thank you, Mr. Kent for your inquiry.”  
As Conner leaves the building, he begins to chastise himself. ‘Damn why did you tell him you were a fan; and you’re not even one? Just trying to give it a human element?’  
\----------  
“No Kon, that was great. You won’t be seen as nosey. Not only were to doing an interview for your paper, by saying you were a fan diverts suspicion for being snoopy. You were awesome!” Tim brags.  
“I hope so.” Kon responds uncertainly.  
“So, a cartel kidnaps MYNAME to divert most of the police effort of the country and create tension with the North; and the same cartel moves in to the power vacuum with (I assume) a ready-made distribution network. While the country is looking north, they can move as much Venom out of Asia from the Golden Triangle as they want for the time being through this city and its massive port facilities. But the only Venom suppliers or producers with the resources to pull that off is Bane himself.”  
“Yeah, Tim, we can’t bite that one off on our own. You know that.” Kon cautions.  
“I know. But if he isn’t here himself, we can bust the ring and get the guys out to safety and diffuse the political situation as well.”  
“Very carefully.” Conner’s skepticism and caution continues to make itself known.  
“We’ll move in tonight at the shipping docks. It’s the only place where large quantities can come in on this peninsula. Let’s get what rest we can for now. We move out tonight.” Tim declared. That was music to Conner’s ears. He had the brains and patience for investigation, he had proven that. But once a decision has been made, he was just as eager to see justice done; and to be the one dispensing it.  
\----------  
Hours later, having changed into their “work clothes,” the boys had put aside their veneer of being well-groomed young gentlemen. It really was no veneer at all, but the time for pleasantries was over and a mission that could decide the fate of two nations and the drug trade from half of Asia was now calling. They had tracked down the only lead that was possible on the fate of the singing group, and as a bonus maybe break up a Venom distribution hub as well. The docks were abuzz with activity, all behind closed doors and silent ships. After careful reconnaissance, the stalwart young heroes follow the pattern of activity to a single warehouse. There was a degree of uncertainty here. They were on foreign soil, alone without support, and their presence unknown to the Rhelasian government. The rest of the Team had no way to help. They had to do this alone.  
Robin stalked across the roof, choosing every step carefully. A wharf rat made more noise than the young vigilante did on the corrugated tin roof. Superboy hovered in the air, waiting in a dark place above and between intense high pressure sodium flood lamps. He could easily be seen from above or the side. But anyone looking up would never see him for the presence of the dark space between the lights that he hid in and the bright glare of the high pressure sodium lamps.  
Pulling a plasma cutter from his utility belt, the lithe agile lad silently cuts a very small hole into the roofing material and reaches two fingers through and attaches a magnetic microphone to the inside surface if the roof. As he quietly pads away, he activates the eavesdropping device and pushes a tiny wireless ear bud into his ear canal to receive the signal. Almost immediately, he discovers that his and Superboy’s assessment was correct. The voices he hears are in Spanish… in Rhelasia. Their supposition has been correct. Robin doesn’t speak Spanish, but as a result of his classical education, he did study Latin. He hears the word “Veneno,” and “cantanto.” None other than the words for “Venom” and “singer.”  
“Superboy, did you get that?” Robin asks in a soft whisper, knowing the half-Kryptonian clone could hear him perfectly. “Yes, Robin, I did.” Superboy responds, pitching his voice perfectly so that Robin could hear him (amplified by his ear-piece of course) without undue noise.   
“I recommend allowing me some time to infiltrate and locate the singers, if they are here, and find a means of getting them out quietly. In the meanwhile, when the time is right, you plow through the roof and create as much havoc as possible. That way we can take out two problems at once. Free the group and break up the Venom distribution ring.”   
“Sounds good to me, Robin, I just need a signal. Otherwise, I’ll just choose the right moment from my end and trust to your skill and judgment.”  
“That’s best. You should be able to hear me, but if not, go ahead on and I’ll adapt. When we get it done, I’ll send an anonymous call to the police through my wrist computer so they can collect the drug runners. We’ll run the singers out of the docks and hail a cab and escort it to the arena and keep them under our protection until then. But Supes, I despise the very idea of even mentioning this but I need to… once we get them out and on the road they have to get to the arena safely. I can’t stop bullets…”  
“No worries, Robin. I understand fully. Don’t feel bad for stating the facts. I’m only half human. I can do what needs to be done. It can’t hurt me. You should know that by now.”   
“I know, Superboy. It’s just that in my own way I worry about you as much as you do about me.”  
“I know you do, Robin, and I love you for it. But its time to go to work now.”  
The lithe and quick 19-year-old tech-ninja slid a cable camera through the same hole he used for the microphone. Rotating it a full 360 degrees, he takes note of every thug’s location and armament. He sees in the distance, trying to adjust his perception for the angle of the camera, a distant office space with two enormous thugs guarding the door with automatic rifles. Slightly further beyond he spied a shadowed area that might be useful for his entry.  
Not for the first time did Robin wish they had somehow been able to bring Wolf with them. Not only was he Conner’s best animal friend and a great companion, he was a result of a venom experiment himself and being sentient might be of invaluable assistance. But they couldn’t have brought him and so Robin put that out of his mind and adapted to the situation.  
Stalking silently across the rooftop, Robin came to the spot that he estimated was in the shadowed region he had found on his camera. Yet again, he deployed his plasma cutter all the while hoping that the thugs kept enough noise up to mask what little sound the sheet metal did make. There was no masking the scent of burnt tin, but Robin trusted to the height and the dulled senses of ill-trained goons to aid him. Robin burnt a hole in the tin roof, and then hooked a finger in to secure the metal and keep it from falling to the concrete floor in the warehouse while he began to cut a large circle, just wide enough for him to drop through into the shadows.  
“Superboy, I’m going in. Be ready if I call for that diversion.” For all the confidence that both Robin and Superboy held with each mission and each challenge, they both were concerned this time. It was only the two of them and no support; and there were five innocent hostages to rescue, assuming they were in the guarded offices of the warehouse as Robin assumed. There was now no turning back. Dropping silently into the shadows, Robin settled into a crouch to contemplate how to take out the two goons guarding the office. He would only get one chance at this, and it was dicey. He had opted for the lighter-weight uniform and its armour effectiveness was greatly depleted from his heavier clothing. Nonetheless, innocents were involved and this was the role he had chosen in life. He would not turn away now. He had Superboy to back him up and he had a lot less to fear knowing the man he shared his love, life, and body with he also shared his danger with.   
Readying his collapsed staff in his left hand, he quietly prepared one of his birdarangs in the right. He started towards the goons, accelerating to a dead run, silent as a whisper. With pinpoint precision, his right hand launched the birdarang and transferred his staff to his right hand and extended it to its full length with a snap. No sooner than the birdarang impacted on the furthest guard, Robin was already upon the nearer, his bo-staff preceding him with the crackle of electricity as it impacted against the thick skull of the cartel goon and he slumped to the floor. In a desperate move, Robin dove toward the floor, snatching up the rifle to keep it from making a clatter as it hit the ground or accidently discharge. Quietly as possible, he removed the magazine and set the rifle to the floor. Turning to the door he tested the knob and found it to be unlocked. Checking from side to side to ensure he had not been seen, Robin swiftly pushes the door open, and steps into the dockyard office.  
Five handsome young Rhelasians are gagged and tied to metal chairs, awaiting an unknown fate. With the adrenalin of the moment bleeding off, it occurs to Robin that once Bane’s men established their foothold in Rhelasia, the singers would be of no further use to them as a diversion to the police. They could not be freed and possibly be able to lead law enforcement back to their base of operations. Their only possibility for survival would be to get ransomed to North Rhelasia, which wasn’t much better than being eliminated altogether. The gravity of the situation begins to hit home with Robin, more so as he’s been such a profound fan of the five young men.  
With a swift and fluid movement, Robin produces another birdarang from his utility belt and uses its inward sharp edge to cut through the bindings of the group. As Robin cut the second guy free, the first yells “Robinji!” and launches himself towards the office door, planting a solid foot on the head of one of the guards. Apparently years of dancing and maybe the addition of a personal hobby in martial arts had lent the singer strength and skill, finally put to good use. As he cuts the fifth and smallest of the group free, he is assaulted by repeated handshakes and bows as the group expresses their gratitude. Apparently, none of them spoke much English and kept calling him by the Rhelasian version of his name, “Robinji.”  
“Superboy, we’ll need that diversion now. I’ve got all five, but I can’t get them out the way I came in. Also, I don’t speak Rhelasian and they don’t speak English. Definitely not helping.” Robin says to the empty air, knowing Superboy will hear him. This was as far as planning got. They knew from the beginning that they would have to improvise from here. He just didn’t expect that though talented and educated, none of the young men spoke credible English and thus were hampering the rescue effort.  
“Robin, what do you need to tell them?”  
“That they should follow me very quietly and quickly and we will try to slip out during your diversion.”  
“Okay, repeat this to them… ‘Aju joyonghi geuligo ppalli naleul tala ulineun Supeoboi ui jeonhwan jung-e seullib halyeogohabnida.’ Got that?”  
“Yeah, Superboy, I got it. Thanks. ” Robin repeats the words as best he can and gets nods all around.  
“Supeoboi?” One of the singers asks, grinning.  
“Yes, we’re both here.” Robin knew his and Superboy’s fan base just grew by five more. But these five had press, TV, and cameras. Batman did say this would be good for public relations. As they silently filed out of the office the small bleach blonde member of the band (‘Kim Se-Young’ Robin thinks his name is) quietly picks up the assault rifle and slides the magazine back in and sets his jaw in determination. He was Bart’s favourite in the band and this would definitely be a story to tell the boy when they got home, if they got out of this mess.  
They hear a roar in the distance, almost a war-cry, and the sound of boots running towards it and the sounds of gunfire. The very thought of the drug cartel shooting at his Superboy fills Robin with rage. He knew that the guns couldn’t hurt Superboy and they had agreed on how to accomplish this mission, but he didn’t have to like it. In fact, he didn’t like it one bit. Nonetheless, the lives of the five singers were in his hands and Superboy was relying on him to do his part.   
As Superboy wades inward, knocking envenomed thugs back towards the interior of the warehouse, Robin leads the group silently along the inner edge of the building toward the loading door that Superboy came in on. With every step taking them closer to danger before their imminent escape, Robin readies a birdarang and his eyes scan left to right, looking for the next threat to his freed hostages.  
Just as they cross the threshold, Robin cries out to Superboy: “We’re out... come on and get out of there!”   
“Supeoboi, paleun!” Se-Young cries out telling the half-Kryptonian clone to run as he opens fire with his commandeered rifle, filling the lock mechanism with hot lead, then tossing aside the now empty weapon. Superboy speeds up to a fast run, just clearing the bay door as it falls. Robin launches every explosive birdarang he has available to him at the leftward door track, destroying the mechanism as Superboy batters the right side to twisted scrap, effectively trapping the cartel goons, if only for a short time.  
Superboy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cellphone and makes a fast call: “Captain Song? Your missing singers have been rescued. They were kidnapped by a drug cartel as a diversion while they set up a distribution network in your country for shipment to the West. They are momentarily trapped, but won’t be for long. Your police force will be needed here. We will be taking the group to the arena, where I think the security department of the facility will be quite eager to make amends.”  
“Alright, off we go.” Robin says as he sees a parked van next to the building, obviously one of the cartel’s vehicles, and hotwires it and tears through the streets of the city to get to the arena. Director Park of the arena facility meets them at the service entrance, having been appraised of the rescue by the police department.   
“Superboy? Robin? You have come here to do this for us? We are deeply in your debt. Capt. Song tells me that not only did you rescue our singers, you stopped a drug cartel in doing so.” Mr. Park bends in a deeply profound bow, which is gracefully returned by the young heroes.  
\----------  
The singers and Superboy and Robin had the chance to rest and regain their calm at the arena facilities, vigilantly guarded by the arena’s security department and the city police. The morning newspapers had announced the rescue of the band by the heroes and it was expected that the evening’s concert would be standing room only. The boys had not been able to quite relax, as they would not leave the band until they had completed their concert and the strain of maintaining their personas was tiring. Nonetheless, Robin continued to be in high spirits just being able to spend a little time with the members of him and Impulse’s favourite R-Pop band.   
As the five band members confer with one another, Robin and Superboy contemplate being able to call the mission an overall success and heading home. Just then, Lee Gun-Woo (Robin’s favourite) walked up to the two and in his simple and broken English says “You stay for concert please?”  
Robin and Superboy look to each other and there was no denying the enormous grin on Robin’s face. Robin grinning? Timothy might be a fairly happy and light-hearted guy most of the time, but Robin? Really? In truth, Superboy could not deny his boyfriend this once in a lifetime opportunity.  
“Ye , gamsahabnida.” (Yes, thank you) he says politely, leaving the singer with a grin as big as Robin’s.   
“I know, it pains me, but there’s no way I’d let you miss it. Besides, what’ll you tell the Imp if we didn’t stay?”  
“You really are awesome, you know that Superboy?” Robin says, giving Superboy a kiss.  
“Yeah, maybe I am, but so are you.”  
The Rhelasian band catches the quick exchange and kiss and they all break out in grins, except for bottle-blond little Se-Young who hadn’t taken his eyes off of Superboy since the rescue. He just pouted. It would be common news in Rhelasia in no time that their favourite heroes were dating, the fulfillment of every fanboy and fangirl fantasy in the country.  
Moments later, music begins to play and the announcer calls out the band. They walk out onto the stage to the shrieking cries of 50,000 Rhelasian youth while the couple looks on from backstage. As the lead singer begins his introductions, Robin recognizes the words “Robinji” and “Supeoboi” as the crowd erupts.   
“Uh, Rob? We’re being asked to come out and take a bow.” Superboy tells his boyfriend as the crowd chants their names. Rather shyly, they walk out and take on the adoration of the crowd. Even Superboy has to admit it was pretty awesome.  
The heroes returned backstage while the group began their first song and dance number, one of their most popular. Robin continued to grin and giggle like a star-struck schoolboy, singing along to himself and dancing in place with the song. Many a time had Robin and Impulse watched the video for this song and danced along to it in their living room, but now he was seeing it live and only a short distance away. Even though he didn’t know what the lyrics meant, he could repeat the words themselves:  
Neol hyanghan meseji  
Tteugeoun maeumeul gadeuk nulleo damaseo  
Jigeum nege bonaenda  
Neol hyanghan meseji  
Achimbuteo bamkkaji  
Hanabuteo yeolkkaji modu dama bonaenda.

Hey hey hey badatdamyeon naege malhaejwo  
Haengyeona sirtago noran mareun marajwo  
Baby baby baby aratdamyeoneun daedaphaejwo  
Aetaneun naemamdo geuman jujeohal su itge

Eojjeona sosigeobseo myeotsigan jinado  
Geumanhalkka pogihalkka mangseorida  
Then the band paused and started chanting, along with the crowd:  
“Robinji! Robinji! Robinji!  
Robin’s eyes got wider and wider along with his silly grin, as Gun-Woo ran over and grabbed Robin by the wrist to drag him out onto the stage.  
“Go ahead, Rob. Have fun.” Superboy says with a smile as a giggling Robin is drug out onto the stage. Gun-Woo maneuvers Robin to a spot and the rest of the band takes their places around him as they begin the rest of the song. All those many hours of dancing along with Impulse now paid off. Robin was too excited to even be nervous. Robin was dancing with MYNAME and performing his favourite song!  
You got a Robinji  
Nae maeumeul jeokji  
A Robinji  
Nan oneuldo bameul saeji  
Munja jom ssipjima dapjangeul nan gidaryeo  
Ooo ooo ganjeolhage bonaeneun meseji  
Ooo ooo dapjangeul nan gidaryeo

Badajul su eopgenni nae mameul dameun meseji  
Just ri gi ding ri gi ding ri gi dong dong  
Nae mameul wanjeon sarojapgo

Go to the top we ain’t no stop  
Ni mame hwalsiwireul danggyeo  
Just ri gi ding ri gi ding ri gi dong dong  
HOHO nan jinsiminikka

Neol hyanghan Robinji  
Tteugeoun maeumeul gadeuk nulleo damaseo  
Jigeum nege bonaenda  
Neol hyanghan Robinji  
Achimbuteo bamkkaji  
Hanabuteo yeolkkaji modu dama bonaenda

Eojjeona sosigeobseo myeot sigan jinado  
Geumanhalkka pogihalkka mangseorida

You got a Robinji  
Nae maeumeul jeokji  
A Robinji  
Nan oneuldo bameul saeji  
Munja jom ssipjima dapjangeul nan gidaryeo  
Ooo ooo ganjeolhage bonaeneun Robinji  
Ooo ooo dapjangeul nan gidaryeo

Maeil maeil neol wonhajanha  
Neol ireoke manhi Ehh Ahh~~

You got a message  
Nae maeumeul jeokji  
A Robinji  
Nan oneuldo bameul saeji  
Munja jom ssipjima dapjangeul nan gidaryeo  
Ooo ooo ganjeolhage bonaeneun Robinji  
I need you everyday Yeah eh eh ~  
ooo ooo gidarige hajima

Robin kept up with every dance step and every move, ending in a final backflip and a flourish of his black and yellow cape. Delightfully winded after the song, Robin returned backstage with the smile of a kid on Christmas Day plastered across his face. It was a moment that the young vigilante would never forget: An adventure in a foreign land with his beloved, culminating in this moment.  
“Robin, I’ll never pester you about this group again. They’re a great bunch of guys.” Superboy said with a smile. How they were going to break the news of this to Impulse was yet to be determined, but he knew the boy would be proud of Robin.  
Two days later, returning home one evening and dragging in twice the baggage they left with, Tim and Kon have a light dinner at home with Wally and Dick and Bart who had just sat down to eat. Bart was abuzz with questions, but they managed to put him off until they finished, got the dishes put away, and said their goodbyes to Dick and Wally so they could get home.   
“So Tim, Kon! How was it over there? Tell me everything!” The little speedster was overflowing with excitement.  
“Well, kiddo, why don’t we just show you?” Kon says as he puts a DVD in the machine. He knew that once this started, the big pile of presents would wait, because he had none other than a copy of the arena’s production video showing Robin dancing with MYNAME.  
For the next five minutes Bart was transfixed, silent.  
“Bart, you okay buddy?” Tim asked.  
“Timmy! You seriously crashed the mode! Very CRASH!” He shrieked in pride wrapping his arms around Tim in a hug. He couldn’t wait to tell him that he got him their autographs and brought a letter from the band. Bart would probably vibrate right out of his socks. But they bought him some of those from the mall too.


	21. Chapter 21

It’s been a month since Robin and Superboy completed their mission in Rhelasia; and longer since Bart’s terrible injury. Nonetheless, the unlikely little family now had new challenges facing them. He had started late, due to his wounds, but it could not be put off any longer. It’s not as though he would really learn anything, since he had memorized the content of several libraries, but Robin and Superboy thought it would be necessary for normalization and socialization… It was time for Bart to start high school.  
“Tim… does he have to go so soon?” Conner asked looking pleadingly at his boyfriend, having become spoiling and loving in his protectiveness. “He already knows more than any college professor.”  
“I know Kon, but shouldn’t we help him have something that neither of us did, a normal childhood? I never really had the chance, and you had no chance at all. Don’t worry, I do enough of that already. We just finished high school last year, and now are raising a kid who is just starting. It’s a huge responsibility. I want to do it right. There’s no denying his strengths, that’s for sure. He has a lot of courage too. But he doesn’t have the responsibility of looking after a city or working a farm while dodging evil Kryptonian clones. He gets to be more normal if we let him.”  
“I know, but he’s always nice to have around and he’s so loving and smart. It’ll be a bit empty here.”  
“Kon, its only during the day and you know that. Besides, he’s a human kid, not our teddy bear; and we have to do right by him”   
“Maybe he’s both, Tim. You can’t deny how he’s made out lives better.”  
“Of course he has. But this is important and we both know it.”  
\----------  
The following weekend the young heroes embark on the terrible trial known as “school shopping.” Timothy and Conner decided on a store where they could take Bart and get him most of his clothes and supplies. The Bullseye store was the obvious option. None of the clothing there was too off the wall. They could pretty much let Bart buy whatever he wanted and it couldn’t get too far from good taste and in keeping with Madison High School’s dress code; and they had all the school supplies the boy would need.  
Bart was practically vibrating with excitement. Though Conner was full of misgivings, Bart was really looking forward to going to school. He kept talking about making friends, sports and clubs he could get involved in, and social events he could attend. It seemed to be a higher priority than his education. But considering this was the boy who had memorized the entire content of the Happy Harbor Public Library that was understandable. In his short time here, his only friends had been the people on the Team and he had not had a chance for normalcy and maybe his brush with death had made him want to experience more of a regular kid’s life.  
Bart reached out each hand to take Tim and Kon’s hands, he practically dragged the young heroes into the store. He started school in two days and he wanted to get ready. He hardly had to drag Conner. Kon always regressed a few years and started to boil with excitement anytime they did something domestic with their little friend. But Tim, ever the planned out and controlled one, reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a carefully prepared list of things they needed.  
“Okay, let’s start with the school supplies and get that out of the way, then we can take our time with the clothes.” He said as he pulled a cart from the rack at the front of the store.  
“Can I see the list?” Bart asks manically. Tim starts to hand the list over, when it suddenly disappears from his hand along with the cart and Bart himself.  
“Kon, we need to have a talk with him about doing that out of uniform in public.” Tim said to a proud and grinning clone.  
“It’ll be okay, the speedsters always tend to be pretty public, you know.”  
“Yeah, but he could start putting suspicions on us and we’re not in Central City where the speedsters are public and well known.”  
At that moment, Bart reappears with his list and a cart half full of all manner of notebooks, paper, pens, and every other item on the list of school supplies, mostly with superhero logos. The young speedster stands there with an innocent grin and even the pragmatic Tim can hardly bring himself to reign in the kid’s enthusiasm.   
“You know, Kon, maybe with all the logos and fan-gear and his obvious hyperactivity, everyone will think he’s a fanboy with ADHD and not give it a second thought. Maybe like hiding in plain sight?” Robin reasons.  
“Maybe so, Tim. I’ve heard worse theories.” Kon answers.  
“Now let’s get you some new clothes. But Bart, you can’t run off like that while we do this. You have to try things on and make sure they get hung back up and you don’t want to draw too much attention, okay?” Tim says.  
“Okay, Uncle Tim. I’m sorry.” But the look of fun and excitement in his eyes was infectious and even Tim couldn’t be too perturbed.  
As they head down the aisle toward the boys’ clothing department, Bart spots an Elkstar’s coffee kiosk. Conner starts to feel a vibration in the smaller hand in his as he pulls the clone to the aroma of coffee and chocolate.   
“Tim… Kon? Can I have a cappuccino?” A look of fright flashes across Tim’s face as he considers the result of an already hyperactive boy on a strong dose of caffeine and chocolate, and then settles on a compromise.  
Walking up to the counter, Tim asks the attractive barista: “Can you make a decaf cappuccino?”  
“Yes sir, we can. What size would you like?” The girl asks.  
“Three larges please.”  
As the young lady finishes preparing the coffees, Bart in a fit of gentlemanliness picks up each cup and hands one to Tim, and then Conner, and waits patiently for his own. Tim sees the change in character and realizes the boy is laying the charm on the girl pretty thick. As he picks up his coffee, he lays his amber eyes on the girl and says:  
“Thank you very much, ma’am.”  
“You’re welcome.” She says, entirely charmed. “Keep an eye on your cute little brother there. He’s going to start breaking nice girls’ hearts before long.”  
“Someone’s heart.” Conner responds with a grin… “And their wallet too, probably.” Tim finishes as he pays their bill and leaves a nice tip.  
“Little brother?” Bart asks no one in particular as his grin swallows his face. Being called the little brother to Superboy and Robin had just made his day. “And she said I was cute!”  
“Okay Casanova, reign it in some.” Conner says in a laugh, delighted at the irony of it all.  
As they make their way to the boys’ clothing department, they almost immediately come to the conclusion that Bart wasn’t going to opt for conservative khaki slacks and polo shirts like Tim would have for school. But Tim went to a private school and didn’t have the choice, Bart did and he was dead set on “expressing himself.”  
Heading for the jeans, Tim and Kon guess at sizes and pull out four pair for Bart to try on, and snag a couple of shirts on the way to the dressing room.   
“Shirts are easy, but the pants you have to try on to make sure they fit, so put these on and let us see them. We’ll be right out here.”  
Bart ducks into the changing room and comes out a moment later in a pair of blue jeans and striped button-down shirt, looking very sharp.  
“Nice, kiddo! You like them?” Conner asked.  
“It’s okay, but it’s just not… NOW! You know? It’s not crash.” Bart says.  
“Well, go pick yourself out something you like and let’s see it then.” Tim says with no small amount of concern. There was no telling what the boy would pick out. Waiting patiently while Bart ran off to find himself an outfit, the two young men hung off to the side finishing their coffee while other shoppers came and went through the clothing department. The little speedster returns a moment later with an armload of clothes.  
“I’ll be right out.” He says as he ducks into the changing room. Stepping out mere moments later, the thin boy saunters into the aisle displaying his new fashion sense. Above a pair of chunky high-top sneakers, he sports a pair of low-riding skinny jeans rolled up over the top of the shoes. Above that, a blue torso hugging hooded t-shirt that shows off his slender abs.   
With a slight twirl he asks: “How does this look?” Just as another boy who had been looking over the clothes trips over a display and almost falls with a whimper, having tried to not look too obvious as he eyeballed Bart.  
“Never mind. Its perfect I’ll take it.” Bart says with a sly grin having caught the other boy check him out; and proceeds to saunter off and gather up several more similar outfits.  
“Uh oh.” Conner says. “Tim, we might be needing to have a talk.”  
“Nope… no we don’t.” Tim says in absolute denial.  
\----------  
Timothy and Conner had to admit, they had never seen a kid so excited to start school as Bart was. Granted, he had not had much of a normal life, even since having dropped himself off in the 21st century.  
“So, little buddy… have you thought about any clubs or sports you want to join in school?” Conner asks. Kon was a tall strapping young man and had played football in high school, but he was hardly your typical jock. He was far too smart and sensitive to fall into that category. But he did want their young ward to find activities that would help him make friends and leave him positive memories of his high school years. But Bart was pretty small and skinny, not really fit for most sports.  
“Well, I thought about running track, but that’s kinda obvious; and you said I should keep my skills a little more secret.” Bart responds thoughtfully as he considers his options.  
“Its not that you should be ashamed of your powers, by no means. But the less people know, the less likely you are to attract bad guys. That’s why Batman doesn’t want me traipsing across the sky in Gotham. It might attract even worse criminals than they already have. If you were to be public about your powers, some bad guy might take apart half your school to get to you and hurt a lot of kids; and that’s something none of us want, right? What would have happened if we had been at a Metropolis Meteors game when Match attacked you? A lot of innocent people might have gotten hurt.”  
“No Uncle Kon, you’re right. I never thought of it that way.” Bart says with a little trepidation. He was still a little scared after Match had hurt him so badly, made worse because he looked just like one of his best friends who would never hurt him. He still had bad dreams about it sometimes, but was smart enough to not let it make him afraid of Conner. Even though they had the same face, Bart knew that Conner loved him and would never hurt him.   
“You know, maybe I’ll try out for the swim team. It’s not as obvious as track and I think I would really enjoy it.” Bart says with some excitement.  
“That’s a good idea. You might even get to go out of town once in a while for swim meets and make friends at other schools. Why don’t you go tell Tim what you decided.” Conner says in a bit of happy pride. Bart darts off across the house to find Tim in his study, who is intensely pounding away at his computer.   
“Tim… hey Tim! Timmy!” Bart babbles spastically.  
“One second Bart, I need to get this done. Let me find a stopping point and you can tell me what’s got you so worked up.”  
Tim pounds away on his computer while Bart looks over his shoulder in curiosity. Seeing his name and other information on the computer screen, Bart interjects:  
“I wasn’t born in 2002. April 3 is right, but not the year. It’s more like 2981.”  
“I know, Bart, but this is your first excursion into public life and to get you to school you have to have a birth certificate. Of course you will use your real name, Bart Allen.” Tim explains.  
“Can I be Bart Drake-Kent?” Bart asks.  
Tim stops cold in his typing, a wistful smile on his face.   
“But Bart, if we ever have kids of our own how will you be the super-awesome Uncle Bart? Besides, we love you for YOU and you shouldn’t give up your own identity for us.”  
“Love you too, Timmy!” Bart says as he wraps his arms around Tim’s neck in a hug.  
With a melting heart and a flurry of fingers, Tim finishes his work of manipulating state and federal databases to insert Bart’s identity and prints off a copy of his ‘birth certificate’ for the school.  
“So, what were you so eager to tell me, Bart?”  
“Kon thought I should get involved in sports or clubs and stuff at school; and asked me what I might like and I decided on something, since track would be too obvious and easy.”  
“And what did you decide on.” Tim asked, his curiosity piqued.  
“Swimming! I’ll be fast enough at it, but the physics of water will probably get in the way of my speed so it’ll be less like cheating.”  
“That’s a good idea. I’m glad you’re thinking of good sportsmanship and challenging yourself too… unless you get Kaldur to train you.”  
“Thanks Tim! That’s a great idea!” Bart shrieks.  
“Think before you speak next time, Timmy-boy.” Tim thinks to himself. Still, it would be a challenge for the boy.  
Bart’s first day at school turned out better than Tim or Kon would have expected. Though he was small, thin, and somewhat fey, the boy was on the cutting edge of music and fashion and made friends easily and wasn’t bullied or pestered. His only complaint was stupid teachers; and Kon had to tell him to remember that they weren’t recipients of as much information as he was. Nonetheless, Bart still had to do his homework every day and turn in every assignment, which was almost always perfect. He tried out for the swim team, having not practiced at all for. He was trying to not be obvious. He came in as third fastest. The coach said he had lots of potential, but lacked technique. Next week he would start asking Kaldur for advice and pointers on their weekends at Mount Justice.   
\----------  
Walking through the mountain the following Saturday, Kon and Bart headed for Kaldur’s room. Bart was as affectionate as ever, but he had matured some and was less likely to latch on to Tim and Kon like he used to; and was not as likely to hold their hands and drag them everywhere he went. Kon missed that at first, but was proud of how Bart was growing up in such a short span. For a moment he wondered, not for the first time, if that was what it felt like to be a dad.  
After a characteristic Bart-knock, which sounded more like a machine-gun going off, they hear a cultured voice from beyond Kaldur’s door.  
“Yes, come in.”  
The Clone and speedster step lightly through the doorway into Kaldur’s personal room. “Hey Kaldur.” Kon greets his friend with a handshake, then gives a slight push to Bart, encouraging him.  
“Good to see you Connor. How can I be of service to you two?” He asks having spotted the nudge.  
“Kaldur… I… wonder if you could train me… in swimming.” Bart asked nervously.  
“You mean that you think just because I come from Atlantis that I would be the best one to teach you to swim better?” Kaldur asks in false shock.  
“Well, yeah.”  
“Well, you are quite correct. I would be glad too.” Kaldur answers with a smile. “Meet me in an hour on the beach outside.”  
“Crash! Thanks Kaldur!” Bart exclaims. “Bye Kon, gotta get ready.” And Bart disappears from the room in a rush of displaced air and excitement.  
“Thanks Kaldur, this means a lot to him.” Kon said to his normally stoic friend.  
“Perhaps, but knowing this boy it will come with some sort of repercussion. He is ‘impulsive’ you know.”  
“I’ve never noticed.” Kon replies with a smirk.  
“Robin’s going to kill me for this.” Kaldur thinks trepidatiously.


	22. Chapter 22

The months wore on, and what started as the friendship of two young lovers for their little friend became the start of a little family. Though Kon and Tim were just making their own way in the world, they could do no less than take in Bart as he healed from his injuries at the hands of Match, the more so as he had already claimed the couple as his own family as well.  
Of course there were adjustments to be made. Bart was a very precocious kid just starting high school, and Tim had just finished high school and started college, as had Conner. In all fairness it could be said that neither of them had been kids like Bart. Besides being a hyperactive speedster, he was adjusting to life in this century with his “adoptive” parents. Tim had parents, both of whom he had lost to tragedy at a young age, compelling him to become “Robin.” Conner, on the other hand, was a clone and had neither parents, nor family… accept for that which they had made; and he had never been just a kid.  
So, mature beyond their years, they had become parents themselves after a fashion… but more like uncles or big brothers, with all the responsibilities and pitfalls of raising a teenager. But Bart was no normal teenager. Not only was he descended from a line of “speedsters,” related to The Flash and Kid Flash, he was raised in a virtual reality in the future and had so lacked for human affection that he made up for it once coming to Tim and Kon’s time in the 21st century. No parent could have asked for a better kid. Kind, affectionate, smart… and very hyper.  
“Kon! Wake up! You said you’d watch cartoons with me.” Bart exclaimed as he pounced on Timothy and Conner’s bed in the early hours of the morning. In some ways Saturdays had become more boisterous than weekdays.  
“Is it seven o’clock already?” Conner says to himself. They both leave Tim to his rest. He had spent so long prowling the rooftops of Gotham at night that he can barely get any rest until the early hours.  
“Sorry… hope I didn’t wake Timmy.” Bart says very softly. He darts off to his room and returns with his soft and well broken in teddy bear and slides it under Tim’s arm. Conner knew of it, but it was understood as being Bart’s little secret that he loaned him his bear when he woke up early. Not that Tim needed it, but the affection it meant always made him wake with a smile.  
The coffee pot finally completed its cycle as Kon poured himself a cup, just as Bart was filling an enormous bowl with most of a box of cereal and milk.  
“So, kiddo, what’s on?”   
“Same thing every Saturday Kon… Ben 10!”  
“Really?... I thought you said Generator Rex was cooler.”  
“They’re both crash, but Ben has his driver’s license now and has a car.”  
“Bart, is this a cartoon or a soap opera?” But as Conner watched Bart viewing the first episode of the new season of Ben 10, he was seeing more and more of Bart’s real motivation. He was being less of a kid and more a star-struck teenager.  
“You know, Bart… there’s actually a live action movie of Ben 10. Did you know that?”  
That got his attention.  
“What! You mean!....”  
“Yeah… we can pull it up on the Net if you want after this cartoon.”  
“Conner, you are sooooo crash!” Bart said as he threw himself on Conner with a hug. Such little thoughtful things meant so much to the little poster child for ADHD.  
Kon couldn’t help but be enamored of any kid who called him “crash.” But Kon had some suspicions that this might confirm. Queuing up the film while Bart refilled his cereal ‘trough’ he thought he would put it to the test. Bart was glued to the movie of the heroic boy with the bright green eyes that could turn into alien monsters, scooting closer and closer to the television screen as the minutes wore on.   
“Hey Bart… could you do me a favor and get me another cup of coffee please?”  
“Sorry Kon, don’t wanna miss anything!” Bart says as he hides scandalously behind his cereal bowl.  
Conner knows now that he and Tim are definitely going to have to have ‘that’ conversation about their young ward. Not that his crushes bothered him in the least. But the kid was so trusting and was such a heart-breaker that he might get out of hand in short time, or have his heart broken out of his easy trust. Yet, he was an enigma even to those who loved him best. Though Superboy was exceedingly smart, he had failed to notice that the normally jovial teen was a focused and fierce fighter when faced with danger. Even given his apparent youth, he had not hesitated to act when Match had attacked the friends at the Kent Farm. He had knowledge beyond his years… or anyone else’s, but was still able to keep his youth. Yeah, he was an enigma… wrapped in a mystery. And Conner couldn’t care less, nor could Tim. They loved him and the lad loved them back. They had all lacked a family in some ways and had made one of their own.   
\----------  
“Tim… I’m going to take Bart to swim practice.” Conner whispered as he tucked the comforter around his boyfriend. “Be right back. Coffee’s on when you want it.”  
Kon pulls up next to Madison High School in his trusty and beautifully restored old pickup truck. “What time do you need to be picked up?” He asked.  
“I’m not sure. Can I call you when I’m done?” Bart asks.  
“Sure buddy. Gimme a hug.” And Bart shamelessly throws himself into Kon’s arms for a deep snuggly hug, just like he always does. Darting out of the truck, he doesn’t fail to turn about and give Kon a wave and smile as he drives off.  
Two hours later, Bart is swimming laps across the school’s pool. Official practice was over, but Bart was becoming a perfectionist and he had never swum until a month before trying out for the swim team. The coach had told him he had a lot of potential and Bart wanted to prove him right. This was something he wanted to do without his powers of speed. It did actually turn out, as he suspected, that the resistance of water hampered his power. He was earning his place on the swim team all on his own skill. Having gotten lessons from Aqualad himself though didn’t hurt.  
Official practice had been over for some time, but he liked being in the water and was training harder and harder each week. He finished his final set of laps across the pool that he had set for himself and floated over to the edge where he had left his towel. Not even bothering to look up, he hoisted his lithe and lean body halfway out of the pool, the water shedding itself off his smooth skin and little red bathing suit. Reaching for his towel, his hand got nothing but the tile of the floor. He was sure this was where he left it.  
“Hey there!” A handsome dusky skinned lad said, standing over Bart as he pulled himself the rest of the way out of the pool.   
Bart’s heart started pounding in his throat. Here he was… slender, shiny dark hair, mysterious-looking dark eyes, tanned skin, and beautiful white smile. Bart was never the shy one, but he really wanted his towel just now.  
“Hi!” Bart responds for lack of anything better to say at the moment. “Came to watch the swim team practice?”  
“No, just you.” The teen responds brazenly, as he adjusts the towel on his shoulder… Bart’s towel. Bart’s heart begins to pound heavily in his chest. OMG this guy is HAWT! Trying to put a brave face on things, Bart extends his hand for a shake and says:  
“Hi, I’m Bart Allen.” He really wanted big ugly beach shorts, not the shameless little red speedos he was wearing.  
“I’m Jaime Reyes… but you can call me Jamie.” Bart couldn’t care less what he calls himself right now… so long as he gives him his towel before he embarrasses himself.  
“Hi Jamie. But, just me? I’m only second string on the team. The better swimmers have already left. I’m just working a little more to get better.”  
“I think you look just fine… in the water I mean…” He catches himself before he gets too bold.  
“Can I have my towel now?” Bart asks… *please let him give it up*.  
“Sure, sorry.” Jamie responds as he hands the towel over and Bart wraps it around himself in a hurry, but not before he notices that Bart is “responding firmly” to Jamie’s attention.  
Bart tries to be nonchalant and towel himself off as he talks to Jamie. “So, what brings you to Metropolis? I don’t recognize you from our school.”  
“No, I’m from El Paso, Texas… Irving High School. Your swim meet this weekend is against us. I came along to help out with the meet and see some new sights in Metropolis.”  
Purely transfixed, Bart sticks his hand out for another handshake, not knowing what else to do. As he does, his towel… embarrassingly and painfully drops to the floor and Bart’s excitement is plain for Jamie to see.  
“Well, maybe I’ll see you this weekend then?”  
“I sure hope so, ‘hermano’.” Jamie says as he grips Bart’s hand in a shake and lets his fingers linger a moment.  
“Gotta go! Call me!” Bart shrieks as he rattles of his phone number and yanks his towel up and jets off to the shower, faster than he should.  
“I will, I promise!”  
\----------  
Conner pulls up into the high school drive to pick up Bart. The speedster boy dives in, his clothes half wet, and slams the door closed and waits impatiently for Kon to drive off.  
“Everything alright, Bart?”  
“Oh, everything’s just fine, Uncle Kon… why? Can we go home?”  
Superboy’s first thought is that Bart has been picked on. It would have been hard on the kid to have faced super-villains and yet withstand bullying at school.  
“You’re sure? Did you have a hard time a practice today?” he asked.  
“Me? No!.... Everything’s really fine Kon. Really. I promise.” Bart says in uncharacteristic seriousness and evasiveness, but with a goofy smile. That boy at the pool was really renting space in his head. It was one thing for Bart to dance around like the fey little elf-kid he liked to be, but another to be called on it and have a guy make a pass at him.   
“Tim… we’re home!” Superboy yells across the loft as he and Impulse come in from the garage. Between his studies for college, Tim has laid out a big sandwich spread and chips for his family knowing they both have big appetites. Bart especially, since he now is competing in sports.  
“So, how was practice?” Robin asks as he watches Impulse gobble his second sandwich in mere moments.  
“It was fine, Uncle Tim.”  
“Making new friends yet?”  
“What? New friends?... Why would I?… No one new on the team…”  
Tim could spot evasiveness from a mile away, as could Kon. “Something bothering you Bart? You know you can tell Kon and I anything, right?”  
“No everything’s fine, Tim. Just stressed from the swim today.” Bart says around his third sandwich. But the phone rings, and Bart disappears in a flash, the displacement of air blowing chips across the table as he picks up the phone and runs off.  
“Hi Jamie… Maybe… Really?” Conner hears. He does respect Bart’s privacy but having been worried about their little friend being bullied, he can’t help but listen in just a little bit. But the boy sits on the phone for another hour talking.  
“So…” Conner thinks. “Bart has a crush named ‘Jamie’.”   
Walking into the study where Tim continues to work his way through his prep to challenge college exams, he says:  
“Tim… I think Bart has a new friend.”  
“That’s great!” he responds, looking up from his work in genuine pleasure.  
“No… I think this ‘boy’ is a ‘special friend’.” Conner answers, making a point of every word, making finger quotations around the word ‘friend’. “We might need to talk about this.”  
“Nope… Nothing to talk about. Everything’s fine, Kon.”  
“Tim, I’m not saying anything’s wrong… at all. We just might need to address this with the kid and have a talk with him.”  
Robin is in serious denial. Maybe he wants their impromptu little brother to be innocent and sweet forever?  
“TIM!” Conner yells at his lover with emphasis. “Our Bart might be getting himself a boyfriend and you’re trying to live in a world where he’s 12 years old forever. Get a grip! He’s going to grow up just like we did.”  
“I know Kon… really, I know.” Tim’s shoulders slump in defeat. “I suspected since we first met him last year before Christmas. He kinda pegs the “gaydar,” you know? Not to mention the way he acted around that boy when we took him shopping for school clothes, nor his reaction to Damien.”  
“So, why have you been avoiding the subject, honey?” Conner asks.   
“Why? Because the poor boy is a thousand years away from home; and who knows what hell he came from. He would have to have come from something hellish to never talk about it, or his family, or wanting to go back and cling to us instead. Add to that he is a meta, trying to adjust to life in normal society. On top of it all, if he is gay he opens himself up for more ridicule and as emotional as he is it might be more than he can bear. Besides, what if he becomes to intimately active too young?”  
“Your right, Tim… if we don’t support him.” Conner says with a narrow-eyed look at his boyfriend. “But without our support and the support of his family, what might happen? He might not confide in us and make poor decisions? He might think we don’t understand and shut himself away from us? Or worse, he feels convinced we do not understand and think us hypocrites and he lose faith in us and withdraw into depression? He’s a very happy kid. We can nurture that and help him make good decisions, or lose him AND that happiness. ”  
Slumping his shoulders, Tim concedes the point: “You’re right Kon, very right. Maybe I’ve been projecting my insecurities onto the situation. I just remember the one moment of rejection we had.”  
“I do too, but WE are his family, along with Wally and the rest of the Team, even Dick. Don’t you think he’ll do right by him? It would practically be a release of guilt for the poor guy, not that he needs it. It’s up to us that he not feel any rejection or difference at all. We need to support him and trust him, and guide him where he needs it.   
“I can’t say I’ve ever thought about religion or things like that, but if it possible or the universe is ‘willing’ maybe its training for us one day.”  
“For what, Kon?”  
“For when we have kids of our own.” Conner says with an adoring smile to his lover.  
“Kon, where did you get so darned philosophical in your thinking?”  
“From you, baby bird.” Superboy says with a grin as he wraps his arms around his lover, and plants a kiss on his forehead.  
\----------  
“So Bart…” Tim asks over dinner that evening. Being a Saturday night, the hours were open for whatever they chose to do, especially since the Team was off duty until the next week. “What are you up too this evening?”  
“Me and a friend were going to get milkshakes and watch a movie at the mall, if that’s okay.” Impulse innocently responds.  
“Of course it is. What movie?” Robin asks innocently.   
“The second Hobbit film. Jamie really wanted to see it.” Then Bart suddenly realizes what he’s spilled and his bright amber eyes grow wide and he clamps his mouth shut tightly, waiting for a speech.  
Tim reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. Pulling out a couple of 20 dollar bills, he tells Bart: “Well, make sure you have enough popcorn and soda. Wouldn’t want you getting hungry and edgy during your date… I mean movie.”  
“Who said it was a date?” Bart exclaims, while Conner looks away nonchalantly. Then, the little speedster’s grin eats up his face as he throws himself in Tim’s arms and hugs him saying: “Thank you Uncle Tim. You’re way crash!”  
“Just be home by 10:00, okay? You don’t want to keep us up worrying, do you? Besides, you have that swim competition tomorrow and you need plenty of rest.”  
“No, I’ll be home on time.” Bart promises and jets off to change.  
“See what I mean, Tim? Now you’re ‘crash.’” Conner says in new-found wisdom.  
“Okay. I admit it. You are right.” Tim says with a smile, still glowing from the exuberant hug of their young friend.  
Later that evening, Bart returns home well before his promised time, giving proof that he was a good kid and with a little support he would make good decisions, even if he was a bit ‘impulsive’ at times.   
“So, how was the movie? We haven’t had a chance to see it yet.” Conner asks as he sets his cup of cocoa down on the coffee table.  
“It was awesome! We had a great time.” Bart says as he pours himself a big glass of Zesti Cola.   
“Good. What time’s your swim competition tomorrow? You want to get plenty of rest, don’t you?”  
“Sure do! It’s at 2:00.” And Bart hugs Tim and Kon, wishing them good night, and snatches up his tablet from the living room and his soda and runs off to bed.  
“He’s in a good mood.”  
“He should be. Well-earned trust is a gift, Tim.”  
“Damnit… you keep making me forget you’re only four years old.” Tim says with a laugh.  
“They’ve been a very busy four years.”   
\----------  
The burgeoning family piles out of Conner’s truck in the parking lot of the school, Bart slinging his gym bag over his shoulder in eager excitement and running off to the gym to change. Tim calls after him just before he disappears:  
“Bart… now what did we discuss about your skills during competitions?”  
“Tim, it doesn’t work that well in water.” Bart exclaims.  
“Not THAT well, but some. Just try to not be too obvious, okay?”  
“You got it!”  
“Good luck, kiddo!”  
And Bart zips off to the locker room and Tim and Conner make their way to the gymnasium and took their seats on the bleachers to watch their friend in his first swim competition of the year. The young couple were as excited as Bart himself; and eager to see him compete.  
As the competition began, the swimmers of the two competing schools lined up on pool’s edge on their boards, waiting for the signal. With a loud buzzer, the first heat of swimmer’s dove off their boards and swam for all they were worth. Tim could not help but be impressed. He was in excellent shape and very athletic, and not a bad swimmer, but nothing like these boys competing today. In the second round, Bart was easy to spot as he tucked his wild auburn hair under his swimming cap. As the buzzer went off for the second round, Bart leapt forward with a slight arch, overreaching the other swimmers by a couple feet, indicative of one born to water.  
“Conner?” Tim whispers to the side, not taking his eyes away from the race. “You don’t happen to know if Kaldur might have given him a few pointers, do you? Bart had never swum until three months ago.”  
“I have no idea what you mean. Besides, assuming he did, that wouldn’t be cheating. It’s just good technique. Something our Atlantean friend might know a bit about.” Conner responded conspiratorially with a smile.   
“Yes, I see.”  
And true enough, Bart’s speed really would not help him. If he moved too fast, he would only cavitate, thrashing more water about than actually moving through it. He really was competing on an almost level field. Nonetheless, he would be able to concentrate on his technique in his accelerated pace rather than speed. In his effort to not be so obvious in his skill, he allowed himself to come in third in his heat… a VERY close third. Surprisingly, he stepped out of the pool with the brightest grin, knowing full well he could have done better.  
Tim and Kon’s eyes follow the boy with pride as he climbs out of the pool, only to be met by a very handsome and dusky-skinned youth who walks over to him with his towel and whispers into his ear, eliciting a laugh from the little speedster as he takes a seat to the side.  
“Psst… Tim… I think we now know who Jamie is, wouldn’t you agree?” Conner asks with a smile.  
“Yes, I believe we do. He’s a handsome boy. Bart has good taste at least. Give me a moment… I’ll be right back.” Tim responds as he gets up and makes his way down the bleachers.  
Kon assumes Tim is only ducking out to find a restroom, until he sees him reappear later at the bottom of the bleachers where the swimmers of the home team await their next turn to swim in the elimination. He walks over to Bart’s seat and gets down on a knee to talk to him. Tim gives the boy a smile and a pat on the shoulder and walks back up the bleachers and takes his seat next to Kon without a word.  
“What did you just do, Tim?”  
“You’ll see.”   
In his next round, Bart swam faster and with better form than they had seen previously. His lean form veritably sliced through the water his legs propelling him faster, as they should, and his arms only giving added impetus and direction. Beating his competitors by only the barest margin, he went from third place to first all at once. As he climbed back out of the pool, Jamie leaped out of his seat with a shrill whistle shouting his approval, completely forgetting that his own school was now losing.  
“What did you say to him?”  
“Nothing much, just asked him if he wanted to disappoint his new boyfriend.”  
“Tim, you are a sly one. Thanks. You’ll make a great daddy one day.” Conner said with pride in both his lover and their friend, as Tim beams at the compliment. They hadn’t really talked about that, they were still too young. But he now definitely knew they were on the same page.  
Later, after the completion of the competition, it was revealed that Madison High School had defeated Irving High School. By a narrow margin to be sure, but it was Bart’s final impetus that had pushed his team over the edge and won the competition. Much to the chagrin of the Irving team from El Paso, Jamie was right next to Bart with his teammates congratulating him, completely oblivious to the fact that his own school had lost.  
A short time later, Bart runs out to Conner’s truck where he and Tim are waiting for him.  
“Hey Kon, Tim, can we go out for pizza?”  
“Definitely. Anywhere you want!” Tim responds with a laugh.  
“Can I bring a friend?” Bart asks, nervousness quaking in his voice. His amber eyes look up to his two mentors pleadingly.  
“He wouldn’t be about an inch or two taller than you with black hair, nice tan, named Jamie, and chewing on his bottom lip would he?” Tim asks.  
“I dunno about the lip thing, but yeah. How did you know?”  
“He’s standing right behind you trying to not be terrified of Kon.” Tim says with a laugh.   
“PLEASE?!”   
“Of course, Bart.”  
“I’d love to sir, really I would. But our bus leaves later this evening to go back to Texas and I don’t want to put you out for the ride back. Sorry Bart.”  
“Nonsense. Come on, we’ll bring you back. But make sure its okay with your chaperones.”  
A few minutes later Jamie comes running back with a silly grin on his face and piles into the truck behind Bart. Tim and Kon both smile at one another after they notice Bart and Jamie holding hands and trying to not look like they’re holding hands.  
Later that evening, as they drop Jamie off, Bart walks him toward his bus. Saying their goodbyes, they share a long hug and then in an “Impulsive” gesture, Bart leans forward and gives Jamie a kiss goodbye. Driving home back to the loft, Bart is uncommonly quiet as little tears fall from his amber eyes. He keeps looking back at his cell phone, every so often typing away another message… to Jamie. He was missing him already.  
Having finally gotten the boy off to bed, Conner noted to Tim “Boy does he have it bad. I hope it works out for him. Jamie seems like a nice kid and Bart’s really smitten; and Jamie too from the looks of it. But long distance relationships are hard, especially when they’re so young.”  
“Yeah Kon, but this kid can get to El Paso in the time it would take us to go to the corner store, and probably faster.”  
“Just means we have to keep a good eye on him. We don’t want him growing up too fast.”


	23. Chapter 23

Autumn settled on the Tim and Kon household; and they were adjusting to their new found family as well as could be expected, if not better. Not to say that there weren’t growing pains. Bart was full of energy and if truth be known, he was as happy as could be living with his two personal heroes. But Tim and Kon had a lot of responsibilities and looking after Bart was their biggest.  
Bart sat in his brightly painted room, still stinging from the yellow walls and Flash logo that Tim and Kon had painted there for him when he came home from the hospital. Unusually for the young speedster, he sat in the quiet deep in contemplation, every so often his right hand would reach up to his face holding a black and blue t-shirt and he would caress his cheek and draw in a deep sniff, taking in the lingering aroma of its former owner. But he had also noticed he was missing one of his bathing suits and had harbored hopes that it resided where the t-shirt had come from.   
“Hey Jamie… you still up?” Bart whispered into his phone.  
“Yeah Hermano. What are you doing?”  
“Just thinking of you. Miss you.”  
“Me too, guy. I want to see you again soon, but nationals for the swim team are not for another month; and that is if your team makes it.” Jamie reasons.  
“We will, I promise.” Bart answers with a giggle. “But I’ll see you soon either way. Trust me, I want to see you too… maybe without my two chaperones breathing down my neck.”  
“You mean your uncles?”  
“Yeah.”  
“But they are nice guys, aren’t they Bart?”  
“They’re awesome, are you kidding? But I don’t want them around the next time I see you.” Bart says in a nervous whisper.  
“Oh dude, you drive me crazy just thinking about what you’re saying.”  
“That’s okay. I bet you know where my missing bathing suit is. It can keep you company for now.”  
“Uhhhh… I don’t know what you mean.” Jamie stammers.  
“Yeah right; and I don’t have your t-shirt do I?”   
“Not cool. You’re not supposed to call me out on it!” Jamie whines.  
“We are dating now, aren’t we?”  
“Well, yeah. Just that I’ve never had a boyfriend before. I’m a little nervous. But you live so far away I don’t even get to see you.”  
“Me too, and I wish I could see you too. Maybe this weekend I can come by?”  
“How can you do that? It’s almost a thousand miles!”  
“Leave that to me hermano.” Impulse responds with a smirk that can be heard over the phone using the Spanish word for ‘brother’ that Jamie often says to him.  
“You know, we will get into trouble one day.”  
“Yeah, but if no one knows, can it be much trouble? Just don’t tell anyone.”  
\----------  
The final bell of the day rings at Irving High School and Jamie trudges his way out of the building, facing another boring weekend, until he sees a skinny auburn-haired boy standing by the flag pole waving frantically at him.   
“Bart!” He yells and runs to the kid from Metropolis.  
He can always say with honesty that he didn’t skip school. Running from Metropolis to El Paso he changed time zones and arrived just when he left. Just in time to meet Jamie.  
“What are you doing here? How did you get here?” He asks as he takes in the sight of the boy he’s been crushing on, in his skinny jeans and bright red hoodie.  
“I told you to leave that to me.” Bart says, not revealing his speed-secret, as he grabs the dusky lad in a big playful hug.  
“If you say so, but will you get into trouble with your uncles?”  
“No, they won’t know I’m here. I promise.” Bart answers conspiratorially. “So, what do you want to do?”  
“I usually go to the skate park on Fridays.” And Bart just then notices the skateboard Jamie dropped when they hugged.  
“Let’s go then hot stuff. But I saw a hot dog stand on the way here and I’m hungry as can be.” And Bart saunters off, teasing Jamie with every step. Taking in every view, remembering what he looked like in a bathing suit, Jamie chases after him in a flurry of hormones and excitement.  
An hour later, well fed and full of energy, the boys make their way to the skate park by the old warehouses on Railroad Drive. Bart watches in rapt attention as Jamie displays his agility and skill on the skateboard. Jamie’s every move holds Bart in silent admiration. Jamie rolls up to his boyfriend, taps the edge of his skateboard, and grabs it as it rises to the air and asks:  
“You want to go somewhere else, Bart?” He asks playfully. “This isn’t as much fun if you can’t do it too.”  
“You want to duck into the warehouse and see what’s in there?”  
“Okay.” Jamie answers, his heart pounding in his throat in nervousness. He follows Bart into the warehouse across the tracks and grabs him by the hand and drags him into an old dispatch office.   
“Drop the board, Jamie.” Bart commands as his voice cracks.  
“But Bart…” he starts to say as his hand releases his skateboard and it clatters to the floor. The auburn-haired boy finds his courage and makes his move, pressing his lips against those of the dusky dark-haired lad. They’d only kissed once before, and nervously at that. This was more a collision than anything, but it lit them both up like fireworks. Their faces mashed against one another, trying to teach each other how to kiss, but their hearts pounded too hard to learn the lesson. In the rush of hormones, they both drug each other to the floor while exploring one another’s lips.  
They were both bright boys and quick studies. They figured it out quick enough. Lying on the dusty floor they held each other and kissed each other deeply, hoping to make up for the last month of not seeing each other. Any reservation that either boy might have had thinking that their romance was an out of town fling was lost within moments. They lost both time and sense in their affection as Bart’s tongue slid into Jamie’s mouth in the kiss while his hand explored his boyfriend’s stiffening crotch.  
A loud crash as a heavy boot shattered the warehouse office door roused them from their embrace: “Oh! Look what we have here chulos, a couple of putos having a good time.” It was a huge man in a wrestling mask with what looked like intravenous tubing coming out of his neck. Bart would know, it was not so long ago that he had plenty of those coming out of him after the fight with Match at the Kent farm.   
Before either could run, each of the enormous man’s hands grabbed Bart by the collar of his hoodie and Jamie by his belt and carried them out to the middle of the warehouse, and dumped them onto the floor. Bart could have bolted right then and there, but he would not leave Jamie and had also remembered Robin’s admonition about revealing his power. He didn’t fear for himself as they were tied up and perused by men with knives. But he was afraid for Jamie, and he also knew he was now busted for running off to El Paso to see his boyfriend after school. Tim and Kon were going to be pissed. But, to be pissed off at you had to be alive. Discretion seemed to be the better part of valor. As he reached the fingers of his right hand to his left wrist behind his back, he pressed a button on his wristwatch: “-.-. --.- -..” . It was the simple but still effective Morse code of “CQD.” Tim had taught him that one. Not the more modern and common “SOS” that anyone could duplicate but the rarely known and much older version that had been known as “Come Quick, Danger!” But hopefully the built-in beacon in his watch would bring his guardians in time.  
Bart had confidence in himself and his “uncles,” but Jamie was distracted and nervous. Nervous Bart could understand, but Jamie muttered distractedly to himself as he looked down, ignoring the thugs around them, many of whom were obviously full of Venom and edging for violence. It seems the boys had ducked into a warehouse that Bane's men were now intent on using to spread Venom throughout the southeast United States and points beyond. Boy was that going to piss Superboy and Robin off! But Bart and Jamie had to stay alive long enough for them to get pissed off. But all the confidence in the world didn’t make up for Bart feeling he couldn’t reveal himself like this and worrying about protecting his boyfriend.  
\----------  
Sitting through an evening lecture on anatomy at Metropolis University while Tim trudges through a computer course, Conner hears Timothy’s heartbeat accelerate just as an almost inaudible sound comes from his own wristwatch. Conner quickly closes his textbook and gets up from his seat just as a door opens to the rear and Tim’s worried face looks in. Within moments, Kon is out the door with Tim in the hallway, as Tim taps away at his tablet computer looking for the location of Bart’s beacon.   
“He’s not even in town, Kon.” Tim exclaims as they run for Kon’s truck outside the lecture hall.  
“What!” Conner asks.  
“Just a moment, triangulating the signal…. El Paso, Texas, northeast part of town at the end of an unfinished highway parallel to a set of rail tracks. There appears to be some abandoned warehouses there. Perhaps not so abandoned, though.” Tim responds after reading the results from his tablet.  
“That boy is going to be the death of us, I swear.”   
“Not funny.” Tim responds angrily. “He knows better than to use the CQD code unless it is a dire emergency. But he has hell to pay. How fast can you fly us there without killing me?” He asks as he ducks into Kon’s truck to retrieve his utility belt and shed his civilian clothes.  
“FAST, very fast, if you use your rebreather.” Superboy says with nervous confidence as Robin pulls the rebreather out of one of his belt pouches and sticks it in his mouth. It should draw enough oxygen while Superboy flies them at speeds that would normally preclude normal breathing.  
“Let’s go. Bart is in danger and needs us.” Robin orders and he sticks his mask over his eyes; as he thinks that Bart is definitely in trouble either way. He ran off to El Paso on his own and had hell to pay.  
\----------  
Bart had memorized the Spanish-English dictionary along with everything else in the Happy Harbour Public Library. But these drug traffickers were using so much slang and street-talk that he understood almost none of it. Jamie apparently did as he got tenser and tenser, but only kept mumbling to himself and the only words Bart made out were “I’m not leaving him,” which didn’t make much sense under the circumstances. Just for a moment, Bart thought he would try to play the hero and rescue themselves but there were too many and Bart wasn’t sure that he could keep Jamie safe under the circumstances. Coolness points just didn’t add up against all those variables. It was definitely a sign of Impulse’s growing maturity that he waited for the help he knew would come. He’d made a bad decision by running off to El Paso, but wasn’t going to compound it with further bad decisions.  
“No, no puedes dejar que mi novio salir lastimado.” He heard Jamie whisper to himself. What the heck was going on with him? Was he bipolar? He could deal with that, no problem. But now was definitely not the time to address the issue.  
The largest of the thugs walks back into the warehouse office where the boys are tied up and guarded by a pair of envenomed meatheads. “So, little putos, you have seen us and cannot be seen again. Too bad for you.” And he grabs Jamie by the collar and drags him out into the warehouse proper and away from Bart’s line of sight. Strangely, Jamie never utters a word of protest other than to cry “Leave my Bart alone!”  
Impulse’s heart pounds in his chest. He said “My Bart!” even at the extremity of danger his thought was for Bart’s safety. But that had made Bart’s decision for him. Identity be damned, Jamie was not going to be hurt. He didn’t fear for himself. He had faced that when he fought Match… and lost. But he did fear for Jamie and that was not to be unchallenged. His anger and nervousness started to manifest fully and his body began to vibrate… starting to shake loose the bindings on his hands, just as the outside wall of the warehouse office shattered inward showering the two thugs with debris.   
In a burst of Kryptonian speed, Superboy rushed into the room, ensuring the guards were down to stay. Ripping loose Bart’s bonds, he started toward the warehouse proper to be passed by Bart who had tossed his normal clothes to reveal his red and white uniform underneath and his amber goggles covering his eyes… very angry and worried eyes.  
Superboy and Impulse dove into the warehouse, engaging the thugs who were in the process of protecting their product from a very enraged Robin. A smoke bomb erupted within a group of envenomed heavies; and all there was to see was the occasional glint of steel of a staff with the blue crackle of electricity arcing down each end as he struck again and again at those who had threatened his family. Those few who managed to escape the initial wrathful flurry of Robin’s staff strikes were faced by Impulse as he struck again and again. At astonishing speed he hit the solar plexus of one thug, a nerve point in the shoulder on another forcing his to drop his gun, he tripped two only to be handled by Superboy. But the young lad never stopped, and fought on and on. Superboy could only be impressed and proud of his family. Between Robin’s skill and Impulses speed and precision, none escaped them. Where Impulse left one able to get up, Robin lashed out with his staff putting him out of commission; and where Robin failed to lay one out, Impulse was able to strike before the thug had a chance to get his bearings and knock him senseless. Impulse wasn’t physically very strong, but knowing anatomy and being able to move so fast as to appear that everyone else was at a standstill, he could strike with impunity and effectively.  
Superboy never really had the opportunity to aid the fight much, so intense was the offensive of Robin and Impulse… until he saw movement from the corner of his eye and at super speed grabbed Impulse to cover him with his body as what seemed to be a sonic blast plastered a very large henchman right behind him, saving him from a very nasty injury… barely.  
Three sets of eyes, from the three members of the little family settled on the source of the blast. Floating ten feet above the warehouse floor a slender blue bug-like carapaced figure with gossamer wings floated above them taking in the scene, just as Superboy realized this was a friend.  
“Where’s Jamie?” Impulse asks in concern. “He has escaped. You will see him soon.” A slightly metallic but pleasant voice responded as a cannon-like weapon dissolved back into the form of his right hand.  
“Kon! Shot! Now!” Robin cried out as he ran at full speed toward his Kryptonian clone lover. Superboy managed to recover his senses just in time to remember the maneuver just as Robin leaped into the air with his feet leading toward Superboy’s face. He caught the full impact of Robin’s feet on his right hand, absorbing the force, and pushed outward like a shot-put hurling Robin forward in flight at devastating speed right at the blue creature, or so it seemed. Flying just past the new hero they had encountered, Robin’s staff extended and lashed out at the last remaining envenomed thug, dropping him like a sandbag, as the lithe ninja rolled to the ground and absorbed the momentum in a tumble and leaped back to his feet ready for any new threat.  
Startled but impressed by the maneuver, the blue bug-like hero settled to the ground as his wings melded and absorbed into the back of his armored carapace.   
“Jamie is safe. Are you okay?” The blue bug asked Impulse.  
“I’m fine, who the heck are you?”  
“I guess you can just call me Blue Beetle. Not much of a name, but it’s all I have to go on right now.” But even with the armor and masked face, you could still see the smile in the young hero’s face. “If you can hold them for the authorities I’ll make the call.” The beetle responded as he ran off.  
Bart sped out of the warehouse looking for his boyfriend, spotting Jamie as he trudged his way back to the building looking sad and forlorn. Grabbing him up in a desperate hug, Impulse asked: “Jamie, are you okay? I was so worried.”  
“Bart? You’re Impulse? Really?” Jamie asked as he pretends to not have already noticed the change in Bart’s appearance to that of Impulse.  
“Yeah, I guess I have been keeping that from you. I’m sorry Jamie.” Impulse said sheepishly.  
“You mean to tell me that I’m dating Impulse? That’s so cool! But dating Bart’s even better. You’re MY hero.” Jamie says with a kiss as he presses himself boldly against the young speedster, as Bart’s hands wander down Jamie’s tight slender thighs. Superboy and Robin step out and see the embrace and turn away slightly, giving the boys their moment, just as the sound of sirens fill the air.  
“Will you be okay getting home?” Robin asks Jamie.  
“I sure will sir. Thank you for rescuing me and Bart. It was exciting, just not my kind of excitement.”  
“I got to go now, but call me later, okay Jamie?” Bart asks as he gives him another kiss and squeezes his hand just before he speeds off to the northeast.  
\----------  
“Bart, we are quite disappointed in you today.” Conner says to the little speedster in the living room back at home. “You did right by covering your identity from Jamie and calling for us, but that would not have been necessary if you hadn’t run off all the way to west Texas.” All the while Tim just paces across the living room deep in thought.  
“Bart,” Tim finally says “I don’t think you need to go anywhere for the next two weeks except for school, home and the Team meeting this weekend. You can stay at home and think about consequences of your actions. Things could have turned out much worse for you and Jamie. How would you have felt if something happened to him?”  
“Horrible… more than you know Tim, Conner. I’m really sorry, and I’m sorry I disappointed you. I didn’t mean to, I promise.”  
Bart sadly heads off to his room and sends Jamie a text to let him know he got home okay, and that he was in trouble.  
“You know Tim, he didn’t think he was doing anything wrong. To him running to Texas was no different than you running down the street.” Kon reasoned as he defended their young ward.  
“But it is different, Conner, because it is for us. When something happens, like it did today, its more than just running down the street to protect him. He has to understand that his powers have responsibilities and burdens, especially on those who love him.”  
“I know. It’s just that he feels so bad about it already. He’s really a good kid and I bet he’s learned his lesson already.”  
“You might be right. We’ll see this weekend at the next Team meeting. But its awful late and I’m tired. Let’s go to bed and we can talk about this later. He didn’t do anything ‘wrong’ per se, but sneaking about to meet his boyfriend is worrisome. Fortunately they’re both good kids, otherwise I would be more concerned.”  
“Okay, honey.” Conner says in ending, and takes Tim by the hand and leads him to bed for a well-needed night’s sleep.   
\----------  
The following Friday evening, school and work being on hiatus for the weekend, Superboy, Robin, and Impulse are able to devote their time to the Team, which is every bit as important to them as anything else. Bart is still feeling a bit down and out for having upset Tim and Kon, but hopes that the distraction of being back in with the Team will help perk things back up. As the Team gathers in the common room, catching up on recent events, everyone asks after Bart’s continued (and now complete) recovery and expresses that joy at his health. With everyone accounted for but Nightwing, the group relaxes into their normal Friday night schedule of snacks and a movie, until the Zeta-Tube announces it’s next arrival:  
Nightwing B-01  
Blue Beetle B-22  
All the Team jumps up from their seats to great their friend, and for some, mentor. Nightwing was ‘home.’ Wait! Blue Beetle? Bart suddenly pieces together his disparate thoughts and information…  
Nightwing walks in with a handsome dusky-skinned teen in tow, encased in deep blue armor but with his head uncovered. Dick introduces the new member of the Team to the others:  
“Guys, I’d like you all to meet Jaime Reyes, or just Jamie as he prefers to be called. He is the successor to the Blue Beetle of a generation past.”  
As introductions go around, his eyes settle on Tim and Kon, now formally introduced to him as Robin and Superboy, just as Bart bolts out from behind Conner and runs to Jamie and grabs him up in a hug and plants a kiss on his astonished face. Bart himself is a bit shocked at the revelation, but on reflection is not surprised. But, Bart’s guardians were Superboy and Robin! Superboy he had almost figured out at the warehouse incident, but Tim was Robin? His shoulders slumped as he saw the blue-eyed and raven-haired tech-ninja looking back at him. He was really in trouble now, he just knew it.  
Never one to let good drama go to waste, Robin walks over to Jamie and gives the boy a hug and says “Welcome to the Team, Jamie.”  
“Thank you, sir.” He responds softly and carefully.  
“Thanks for taking that shot last week, I owe you one.” Conner says as he tousles Jamie’s hair.  
“My pleasure, sir.” He says, being very careful to be as polite as possible. He doesn’t want to create anymore drama than he has already or make any more trouble for Bart.  
As he steps away, Robin walks over to Impulse and says: “You’re not grounded anymore, if you promise to not run off.”  
“Oh, I promise!”  
“So, why don’t we all help Jamie get settled in?” Nightwing says, as his voice drifts off seeing Impulse grab Beetle’s hand and tear away toward his room.  
“Did I miss something?”  
“Dick, I’ll explain it when you’re old enough.” Kon quips.  
“At least I’m not the last to figure it out this time.” Artemis says smugly.


	24. Chapter 24

Winded and sweaty, Conner slumped to the training room floor having taken another hard lesson from Black Canary. He had learned the limitation of his powers in the summer when Match attacked the Team; and he wanted to be able to fight and hold his own without them, much to his credit, like Robin did every day. He continued to be amazed that his boyfriend who lacked any meta-powers was able to fight and keep up with his teammates as well as he did. But he did much more than that… He even occasionally led them. You might think, considering the nature of their relationship, that Conner might not follow Robin into battle as readily as he did. There was no one Superboy would as eagerly follow, even if it was Superman himself. He would follow Robin anywhere.  
Sauntering up in thin exercise pants and tank top, Robin drops a towel on Superboy’s shoulder and drops to his side on the mat and asks:  
“So, have you had enough for one day?”  
“No… well maybe.” Superboy humbly responds. He now understands fully how a human can put down a Meta. “Is this how you manage to do it?”  
“Well, no.” Robin responds. “But Canary has a lot to teach me as well.”  
“She doesn’t have your staff though, and I know the story behind that. You told me one that yourself.”  
“Yeah, Kon, but any weapon can be taken from you. That’s why we’re going to see Superman tomorrow to help you with your other skills, now that he has agreed to teach you.”  
“After you told him off.”  
“Kon, I was angry. Bart had just been hurt and he showed up to gripe after we had saved most of the farm and Ma and Pa. I vented. If some good came of it then I’m glad, but I might have been out of line.”  
“Tim, honey, you didn’t hear the rest of it then… I have good hearing.” Conner responded. “Batman told him you were right… and you were. Not just for my sake. But maybe by being right you make things better for everyone. Perhaps that is the power that you have. Making the right decision and standing up for those who need it. We all, and especially me, want to be like that. You were the boy who believed in heroes and wanted to be one, and then proceeded to be one. Many of us didn’t have a choice because of simply who we are, especially me. But you chose to. You saved me and have already saved Bart. That’s three lives you have changed.”  
“Who’s the third one Kon?” Tim asks softly and humbly, not used to the level of appreciation he was getting.  
“Batman. If you could see him when he looks at you when you aren’t watching you would never question it. He loves you like a father should.” Superboy looks down to his feet not wishing to make eye contact with his own lover, hiding his regret at not knowing a father. “When he took you from my arms after the cave incident… he “took” you from my arms. But it was the way he did it that mattered. Only a father could have claimed you like he did.”  
“You have one, Kon… we just have to make him understand it.”  
“Rob, if we have to make him, is it real?”  
“I don’t know Kon… I just don’t know. But we all grow up some time and find our own lives, careers, futures… families… loves…” Robin looks up pleadingly into Superboy’s eyes. “You have all those, don’t you?”  
“Oh, sweetheart!” Superboy gasps, pulling Robin into his strong arms. “Never fear for that, my love. It is more than I thought I would ever have found after being found myself.”  
“Well then. Take the chance and let Kal-El teach you. If nothing comes of it you are no worse off. If it succeeds, then you will have gained a great deal.”  
“Will I ever have a father?” Superboy whispers.  
“I don’t know, Kon. Mine had finally learned to be proud of me when he lived. I think any man would be proud to be your father if he had any sense.”  
“Maybe… I hope so. I know Superman is my Kryptonian father. I’m just worried about who my human DNA came from.”  
“As loving and tender and good as that big heart of yours is, I’m sure he must be a good man.” Tim reasons as gently put his callused battle-hardened hand on Conner’s chest.  
“I wish I could have met your father. He raised a good son. I love you Timothy Drake. And your adopted father did well finishing the job “Timothy Wayne-Drake.””  
The two heroes sat down on the exercise mats holding each other, thinking about families lost and futures to be had, tears mingling with hopes and smiles.  
\----------  
Leaving the small Batwing that Robin used a short distance behind, three handsome young heroes walked their way across the frozen glacier to the entrance of a majestically unique crystalline structure. It was not so much hidden as it was in a place so inhospitable as to be beyond anyone’s purview. Superboy and Impulse had no problem with the cold, but Robin was forced to wear a heated and insulated uniform to keep him warm and healthy.  
“Are you sure Robin?” Superboy asks nervously.  
“Yeah, I am, if you are.”  
“Too late to turn back now, I suppose.”  
“No, it isn’t. He probably already knows we’re here. But this is your choice. I support your decision either way.” And Robin looked on Superboy with eyes filled with love and pride. Impulse, uncommonly quiet, wrapped his arms around Conner, knowing what this meant for him. “Its okay, Kon, we’re both here for you.” The boy’s amber eyes looked up to his guardian with only adoration and respect.  
Conner gave Tim a kiss; and then gathered their young friend in a hug. Fortified by their support, he set his shoulders and boldly strode toward the apparent gate of what they knew to be the Fortress of Solitude, standing alone… an edifice broaching the surface of the arctic ice cap..  
\----------  
Stepping foot across the great crystalline threshold, Robin felt gentle warmth in the air, and a sense of comfort. Superman was not a man, or Kryptonian, who he had learned to respect much, but he also knew he was as protected here as he would be even in Wayne Manor, except for lacking the personal touch of his “Bat-family.” Looking to each side, he saw neither Kon nor Bart and briefly worried for them. But no harm would come to those of a good heart in this place. Feeling the warmth of the Fortress suffuse his body, he shed his outer insulated uniform down to his slight under layer of thin spandex, re-clasping his utility belt about his waist and pulled his cape over his shoulders. The Kryptonian might be arrogant, but he was no villain; yet he reminded himself of the many lessons he had in taking no chances and making no assumptions as the weight of the belt and its contents settled on his narrow hips, unobtrusively feeling for the small lead container in a back pouch.  
Without any warning or expectation, light refracted in many directions and throughout the spectrum, confusing their eyes, the crystal structure of the Fortress being made a means of confusion itself. Though Impulse was the fastest boy the world had ever known, Robin had extraordinary reaction time and could respond to crisis faster than even he. Bart could out-speed danger once it arose, but Robin was a honed weapon. Pulling his opaque black and yellow cape over his eyes as the glamour struck, he saved himself from most of the confusion. Gathering his wits, he was just able to glimpse an image of his beloved Connor stepping into another room ahead of him, with crystal shafts enclosing like a door behind him.   
“Kon!” “Bart!” He cried out to the open chamber around him. He saw the direction Conner went, but Impulse was nowhere in sight. His tall half-Kryptonian lover was well capable of handling himself, as was Impulse. But, like Connor, he had taken the responsibility of raising Bart; and though he was an amazingly powerful lad, Robin feared for him and chose to trust his lover’s strength, power, and intellect to help himself for the moment and set himself to look for Bart. Connor would have asked the same of him, would the role be reversed. Before he could contemplate the situation any further, crystal shafts separated to his left, opening a doorway, to which he ran. Stepping within, he saw Bart still quiet and in a state of mild shock. The young speedster ran over to his older friend, his feet practically humming with energy, prepared to run… either to fight or help his friends flee from danger.  
“Robin, where’s Superboy?” The auburn-haired teen asked plaintively, his limbs twitching with nervous energy.  
“I don’t know, Impulse. Maybe he’ll get a chance to tell us himself.”  
“I don’t trust this. Why would he have separated us?”  
“I’m sure there’s a reason buddy.” Robin said as he put an arm around his little friend trying to comfort him. There was no doubting Impulse’s courage, but the uncertainty of Superboy’s fate was difficult for both of them and they took courage from each other. The chamber they stood in was warm, comfortable, and inviting. They couldn’t trust it. Superman truly was no villain, but neither of them had ever trusted his motive.  
\----------  
“ROBIN!... IMPULSE!” Superboy cried out, finding himself in a barren chamber of pure crystalline white. He was neither cold nor warm. It was a complete absence of sensation. But a single door opened at the far end of the empty room. Lacking any other option, he stepped carefully through to the other room, every step placed carefully in the way he had learned from Robin and Black Canary. Had he known what he would find he would have blasted his way through and consequences be damned.  
Robin lay on a white table, strapped solid, stripped to his underclothes. The room echoed with his shrieks of agony. There was no mark on his body, but he writhed with every cry, the unseen torture pulling every tendon and ligament tight. His body bucked and writhed as every torment reflected that which only the darkest mind could have contrived.  
“ROBIN!!!” Superboy cried out in anguish, running to his beleaguered lover. Just steps away, he was forced back, as Robin screamed and shrieked in unutterable suffering, the madness of pain taking all sense from the young detective. His only rational thought being to call out the name of his love.  
Almost two years before he had thought he had lost him. Death was simpler. There is no pain in death. But watching the lithe and beautiful young hero in this torture was itself a torture all its own for Superboy. Stripped almost naked and writhing in suffering, it was beyond pain, it was a hell. The shrieks were sounds that no one should ever have uttered, much less from the mouth of one he loved.  
His beloved Robin was violated by it.  
“NO! You fucking bastard! I trusted you!” Superboy cried out in betrayal as he now pounded again and again against a wall of nothingness that he could only feel and not see. A wall that separated him from his love.  
As Superboy struck the unseen wall, he eyes flowed with tears. Yet as the voice of Robin called out in his wish for rescue: “CONNER!” Was it a voice begging for release from pain, or a voice crying out his last rational thought? The bright blue eyes of the clone, now streaked by tears, started to glow red. The glow began to affect his own view as in his pain he cried out in an emotional roar, shutting away himself from the sight that he could not change, watching his own lover tortured. Arching his back as his body began to react to the emotional torture he opened eyes and in an apotheosis of raw animalistic rage beams of a powerful red energy blasted across the room and shattered the barrier that kept him from his beloved… and then disappeared.  
He almost paused wondering at what he had just done. Shattering barriers with his eyes, like beaming weapons?  
More drained by confusion and twisted emotion than battle ever cold, Superboy sprinted to the empty gurney wanting only to hold Robin and take away his pain. But with the disappearance of Robin, he knew that this was only an illusion. It by no means made the matter better. The false image replaced reality with fear. Now he truly feared for his boyfriend, and subsequently Impulse as well. The innocent boy might be a victim that he was being toyed with. Could Superman do this to them? After seeing what he just had, he couldn’t be sure. When it came to his family, uncertain was not an option.  
Eyes still glowing with rage, he blew through the room to a new passage that had opened beyond the phantom gurney, only to find Impulse… his little beloved kid Bart. The slim young speedster huddled in fear in a corner, with his left leg gathered around him in fear, the other extended and bloody. His knee had been shot out, very horrifically, shattered.  
Superboy looked about the room, his eyes promising death to anyone or anything that spoke of further harm to his young friend; and retribution to whoever had caused this. Nothing was within view in the room. He reached down and tried to hold the boy, and only holding back on his embrace when Impulse cried out in utter anguish. It was the cry of a winsome boy alone and in agony of loss.  
“AAARRRGGG!!! KON!!!”  
Snatching back his hands, he stared at the slender wounded leg and wished for a way to help it, to somehow make it better… to aid him in any way. As he examined the wound, his eyes went deeper and deeper, having lost their rage in their concern. He could see the wound within itself, the damage of the tissue, bone, and a shattered patella. With the best of surgeons, there was no way that the boy could ever walk again, much less run. As clothing, blood, and flesh stripped away under his eyes he saw every shard of bone and the means of healing it. He reached his right hand toward the leg as his left angled to gently pull Bart into his arm, just as the speedster disappeared.  
“YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!! COME AND FACE ME!!!Bastard! Betrayer!!”  
Superboy and Robin had never trusted Superman or his motives, but this was beyond the pale even for him. Superman had always acted as though his actions were above reproach and beyond scrutiny; acting as though he knew better what humanity needed. Sure, Batman might have some idea of the other side of Superman, the one that was raised by John and Martha Kent in the wholesome environs of Smallville, but he appeared to Conner like he had lost his way and was inflicting it on him.  
“Now… do you understand the power you are asking for, Kon-El?”   
Panting and sweating from a psychological assault unlike any he could have imagined, his eyes flaring in rage and pain, he scanned from side to side looking for the source of the voice taunting him.  
“And you call yourself a hero?”  
“No, I never have. I have become so by definition, because I must.”  
“Tim and Bart? If you have hurt them in any way… I WILL find a way to even the score.”  
“No, Kon. They are both perfectly fine and unharmed, though I think Robin will take this place apart soon if he does not see you well; and it seems that he does carry the means to harm me, as well as you. But is that what you truly think of me? That I would do such a thing?”  
“Give me a reason to think otherwise. I know how and why Robin carries what he does. But, is this why people love you? Because they fear to hate you? And the only people that you can call friend are those who have the means to destroy you and with their friendship you keep them at bay?” Superboy yells to the air just as he sees the clear but apparently holographic image of Superman appear before him.  
“I am sorry for this. There was no other way I knew to reveal your power to you in such a short time without this pain. You already knew how to fly, that was as walking to you. The eyes, that was harder, but critical. Passion brought out the destructive nature of your sight. Passion for your hazarded lover was the image I gave you. I am very sorry for that... so very sorry.”  
Superman’s voice took on a humble tone unexpected to the young clone. His voice choked on the humility that he had forced himself to learn.  
“But rage and passion is how it is provoked. You were not born to these skills as I had been. It had to be taught another way. The ability to see within matter… x-ray vision, that came from your concern. It took giving you a terrible reason to look within. The image of the pain of Impulse’s injury and the belief he would never walk again gave you that. Furthermore, it may have taught you the price of your decision to fight and live as a hero and your wish to marry one.”  
The image of Kon-El solidified through some effect of the Kryptonian technology that he had retained in the final bastion of his home planet. The tall “hero” stepped forward with short but decisive stride. Though his step was strong, his shoulder settled under the weight of humility.  
“I should hate you for this, Superman. Nonetheless, I have never doubted my decision to love Robin.” Superboy’s voice took on that tone of menace, almost a growl. It was the primal unbridled tone coming back from his time fresh from CADMUS when violence was his only reaction.  
“You haven’t told him, have you? That you want to marry him? Yes, you should hate me for this, though I would have it otherwise. Robin called me arrogant for not teaching you. He was right and I have to remedy that. But do you think that was the only reason? No, this was the other reason. It was the only way I knew how to teach you your potential. I only hope it has not taught you anguish and pain. I truly am sorry”  
“No, it’s taught me who to trust and what I love most.” Superboy responded with confusion hidden by rage in his eyes.  
“And?”  
“I don’t know and you have no right to ask me yet.”  
“You are right, I don’t… What you did and your actions were worthy of any I have ever met. Robin is very lucky to have you.” Superman hung his head, hoping he had helped and taught as he had promised, but feared he had sealed the fate of their relationship forever. “When Impulse was in surgery at the hospital and Robin spoke to me as he did… I asked Batman if I had been as arrogant as he said. Batman told me that I had, and he was right. I have been self-absorbed and I cannot change what was. You and Robin and Impulse saved Ma and Pa and the farm. I was wrong to be so accusing. If I had taught you and tried to be a father to you when Robin and Kid Flash first found you, as Batman suggested, things may have turned out better and Impulse might not have been wounded so grievously.”  
Superman laid a hand on Connor’s shoulder and said: “I am proud of you. I have had time enough to realize that. I would like very much to remedy the past. You really are lucky, as I said, to have Robin and your friends.”  
“No Superman, I am lucky to have him. He would have found another way and been far less forgiving than I am willing to be now, and yet he can still laugh and smile; and because of that so can I. But you might also start by remembering that we’re also just Tim and Bart and Kon with lives we want to live well and make a family.”  
\----------  
While Impulse paced about the chamber they were relegated to, Robin tried every means at his disposal to open the far door. His plasma cutter produced from his myriad pouches only scratched the surface. Birdarangs, small explosive charges, nothing marred the chamber wall. Impulse had thought he found the tiniest fracture or fissure of the crystalline wall. As he looked closer he did not find what he hoped, but touching the surface, placing his hand over the area he had been inspecting he began to vibrate from the palm outward to his fingertips. Kid Flash had taught Impulse how he could crush stone by pounding it with the right frequency of impact like he had when Robin was trapped in the cave explosion two years ago. Impulse had read and memorized more than his share of physics books, but he was trying it a different way.   
While Robin was pointlessly trying to cut his way out of the chamber, Impulse concentrated harder and harder trying to vibrate the molecules of the wall themselves. His eyes closed in intense concentration; he reached within himself trying to think smaller and smaller as he shut out everything else around him. With the intense focus, his sensitivity increased; or so it seemed to the rarely attentive young man. His focus faltered momentarily when he remembered that they were trying to find a way out, not indulge in an experimental hunch. He opened his eyes and he snatched his hand away from the wall almost instantaneously.  
“Tim!” Impulse yelled in shock. Robin sprints over to his side as the kid stares at his hand in disbelief.  
“What is it Bart?”  
“I’m not sure.” Impulse responded, but Robin briefly thought he saw a look like he was trying to hide something.  
For the briefest moment, which for Bart was brief indeed, he thought his fingertips had begun to move through or within the wall.  
“Sorry about using your name, Robin.” Impulse whispered.  
“That’s okay. I’m pretty sure Superman knows my identity anyway.” He responded with a forced laugh as he tousled the boy’s auburn hair.  
Just then, a crystalline door opened to the side and Superboy ran in, barreling towards his lover, his eyes haunted. He fell to his knees before Robin and sobbed… desperately. Robin couldn’t know what had befallen his lover, but didn’t care at the moment so long as he could hold Superboy and give him comfort. No one had ever seen Superboy like this… because he had never been like this. Superboy’s hands kept running over Robin’s body, assuring himself that he was whole and well.  
“Supes? Are you okay?” Impulse asked nervously as he quietly stepped behind him and wrapped his thin arms around his friend and guardian.  
Superboy turned about and pulled him into his arms, and like he did with Robin, carefully checked him over for any injury.  
“I’m better now Bart.” He said as he kissed Bart’s forehead hugging on him and then turned back to Robin to kiss him again.  
“Hey Kon, can I take you home now?” Tim asks carefully.  
“Please!” And Conner half collapses and lets himself be led out of Superman’s Fortress of Solitude.  
Robin and Impulse lead Superboy back to the Batwing and they settle him in for the flight home. As Robin concentrates on flying the craft home, Impulse keeps examining and contemplating his hand what he had managed to accomplish, even accidentally. But Superboy has a new dynamic in his life to try to understand. They speed away never looking back at the gorgeous crystalline Fortress of Solitude behind them.  
If Connor had his way, it would always be his place of solitude. Superboy was never coming back again. Next time Superman would have to come to him or not at all. They had made a start, Superman and Superboy… Kal-El and Kon-El. But to Connor this was an alien place that he could not understand and didn’t want to. Superman’s haven was an alien place that was a memory of a destroyed civilization he had never known. Superboy’s haven was in the company of his family and his friends. Maybe that was where Superman had lost his humanity that he was just now remembering.


	25. Chapter 25

“No…… no….. NO! Dammit!” Connor exclaims as he pounds away on the computer, barely avoiding destroying it.  
“Kon? Are you okay?” The auburn-haired ward of Superboy and Robin asks in concern for his bigger friend.  
“Yeah Bart…. No... Maybe you can help. But you have to give me your promise that you won’t tell Tim, okay”  
“Sure… OKAY.” He responds dragging out the last word into a questioning slur.  
“Bart, this isn’t a cute little ‘surprise date’ thing;… I’m trying to find Tim a ring. But it has to be the right thing. I mean exactly right.”  
“A ring for what?” Impulse asks with concern and curiosity, his eyes narrowing as he stares at his half-Kryptonian friend.  
“I’m going to propose to Tim and I want the ring to be something really, really special.” Conner says in a combination of fear for having told his secret and yet having shared his burden.  
“YoumeanyouandTimgettingmarried?That’ssofreakingcrash!” Bart blurts out in his excitement, wrapping his arms around Connor’s neck. “ILoveyoubothandhopeditwouldhappen!”  
“Only if he says “Yes”, kiddo. It’s just that I can’t find the right engagement ring. I mean, come on, he can afford anything he wants, and I can’t. How do I make something special?”  
“Supes? You big clone lug… haven’t you learned anything? Its not the money. Have you ever known Tim to act like a spoiled rich guy? Maybe make it something not expensive but full of bunches of meaning.”  
“I got it! Bart… you are wonderful!” Kon exclaims as he snatches up the little speedster and plants a kiss on his cheek.  
“Good to know, but I didn’t do nothing.” He shrieks giggling.  
“Oh yeah, buddy… you did.” Conner responds, giving his little friend a warm smile and a tickle before sending him off to bed.  
\---------  
Conner stepped off the rail station in Gotham City. Batman tolerated no Metas in his city. Not that he hated them, but this city had enough of its problems without super boys attracting more problems, and of a type that even the great Batman would have trouble handling. He walked another block to a bus stop… for the line that would take him within walking distance to Wayne Manor. At any time he could have flown right to the threshold… but it mattered that Kon followed Bruce’s rules to the letter.  
He strode up to the portal of the manor and struck the knocker for entry. The door opens at the hand of an old and wise gentleman, who Kon knows to be Alfred.  
“Mr. Wayne is expecting you, Master Conner.”  
Alfred draws Conner into the living room, as he fidgets with his unaccustomed tie and searching his mind for the right words just as the imposing Bruce Wayne enters the room…  
“Alfred tells me you wish to speak with me.” Bruce Wayne speaks with unaccustomed coldness.  
“Y-y-yess sir.” Superboy stutters.   
“Is something wrong Conner? Something I need to know?” Bruce asks in feigned concern. Tim was his son as if his own blood. Any grief from Superboy was as a blow to Bruce’s own heart. Nonetheless, he knew why Conner had come, and he was not going to make this easy. If it was worth it, it would be worth the struggle for the young Kryptonian clone.  
“No sir!”… “It’s just that…” Conner’s voice started to break from the stress of the moment.  
“Take your time and gather your thoughts.” Bruce explains; even though he already suspects where this conversation leads.  
“Sir… I will be asking Tim to marry me soon. You are his father now… and I want your blessing… for Tim’s sake.”  
Conner had stood between life and death for Tim… but never between love of father and boyfriend.  
He had blurted out his love shamelessly… and bared himself to THE Batman.  
Bruce Wayne feels his heart tighten. He had raised several young sons, two successfully, and one not so; and one yet to be determined. But no enemy could take his child away from him quite in this manner. This well-mannered young man drove a knife into his very heart.  
“Master Bruce… Master Conner…” Alfred calls. He stands to the side, having just stepped into the room, with a tray holding a snifter of a delightful elegant elixir and a cordial of a fine blue liquid. “Thought you gentleman might need refreshment.”  
Bruce gulps his drink as Conner takes a bare sip. The Bat had seen this coming, if it not for the fact that Tim was his boy… and would have kept him so.  
“I only ask your blessing … of the hand of your son in marriage.”  
Just then, even Wonder Woman, who was not fond of the company of men, would have been proud of Conner.  
“I love Tim, and I mean to seal that love in marriage… if he will consent to do so.”  
“You selfish bastard!” Bruce exclaimed, his right hand clenching into a claw.  
Setting his shoulders, he could only say… “Yes sir I am. I love that young man that you raised and whether you realize it or not it is your hand that led to this. You made him the epitome of strength that I love. You left open the wound of loss of family that he has allowed me to fill… and… you believed in me when I was rescued from CADMUS… when Robin saved me.”  
“Our love is not dependent on you blessing, but we dearly want it. I want it… and one more thing…”  
“And what is that, Conner?” Bruce Wayne asks menacingly. Conner had already asked so much by asking for his youngest adopted son’s hand.  
“A piece of metal from your property fence.”  
“Kon, do you know what grief Tim has upon his heart? What he has sacrificed?” Bruce asks calmly.  
“How dare you, Sir! Is that all you think about, is grief and pain? I understand all that very well. I want to give him joy and happiness, and a family. I know a little of his pain. But pain should be a moment in life, not the only point in it. He has saved so many that maybe someone should give him some joy instead of taking it. Maybe he should be saved from it a little bit.”  
“Conner… Tim isn’t that, not just the pain, but you know that also. He’s a young man who has felt too much pain in his short life, as have you. I trained him and made him Robin as an outlet from becoming something worse.”  
“Like what happened to Jason?”  
“No, that was different. That was where I failed. He was a bright and cheerful boy and I failed to save him. Tim was already full of hurt when he found me, even before his father was killed. But ask yourself or Bart if pain and anger is all that he has. If nothing, it has lessened since he awoke from his coma two years ago. I am grateful to you for that. ”  
“We’ve gotten off the point, Mr. Wayne… I do not need your blessing. Our hearts already are where they are. But I dearly want it… your blessing…, out of respect for you and Tim’s love for you… and maybe my love too. No man can begin a family in pain and hope it to last.”  
“No Kon… curb your anger a bit. That IS the point. I was trying to pay you a compliment in my own way, and tell you that you have earned him.”  
Conner drops his head at the last statement.  
“I know what you’ve said to Superman… thank you.” Conner adds.  
The very hand that had put the Joker to his knees settled on Superboy’s shoulder and Gotham’s detective said:  
“You, if anyone, has my blessing. Don’t besmirch it by begging. You have every right to ask this of me. I’m honored to grant it. So… stand up tall and be good to my son. Just understand that I love him. Should you ever harm…”  
“Sir, if you thought that we would not be talking in this way.”  
“What of you Kon?”   
“”DO you remember what we spoke of year before last? I have loved him from the first day and I believe our love will survive always.”  
“So, I must let Tim go… now that he is a man.”  
“No, Mr. Wayne… I ask that you let me add to his life. And I ask another simple thing… Mr. Wayne. Not as Batman, but as Bruce Wayne. As for letting him go, you are his father now. Do you think that our marriage will take him away from you? Love is not a finite thing where something must be lost to love another. I mean to add to it. Maybe, even, you’ll gain a son-in-law that loves you as well.”  
“Just be good to my son, Conner… and welcome to the family.” And Bruce Wayne takes Conner head in his hands and places a fatherly kiss on Conner’s forhead.  
It was a great deal to ask, but epic moments were never made by the timid or weak and Conner was neither of those things. And moments later a strong figure reached across an open garden and took hold of a wrought iron finial and wrenched it away silently. Minutes later, miles across the city, a band of a wrought iron fence is wrenched for a piece of metal from an empty home.  
Bruce Wayne had raised one son…who now led his own life, yet let him live a life with the other young heroes. The second boy he had adopted he had lost…. most painfully. Would the third be the charm, given to love to love and happiness? He hoped so. Yet he knew he would not be lost to him at all if he let him go his way in happiness. Still, it was difficult to accept that he was a grown man now and making his own family. Difficult but proud.  
Bruce Wayne went to bed that night holding back tears, hoping that he had made the right decision.  
\----------  
Timothy Drake… orphaned by a succession of his own life choices stood alone in the rain at the grave of his own father… that of “Jackson Drake.”  
Tim could not say he was sorry, nor could Robin. For now the two were one and whole. All they could do was mourn and avenge, But Tim had already had his vengeance. That was his own secret. In his past, he once stood before his father’s murderer, borrowed gun in hand, and evened the score.  
Speaking to a cold granite stone, Tim said: “Dad… I’m sorry you could not be here now to see the son you made. My life has grown whole now finally… and he knows me as Tim, your son, and also as Robin. I wish you could meet him, Daddy!” His voice cracks in deep emotion and grief.  
“But given the chance, if we could have, he would be your son too.” Tim speaks to the cold stone before him, drenched in rain.  
“He’s a good man… good to me… well, you know what I mean. I did what I thought was right for you; and so did Bruce. He’s adopted me. But I’m a man now and am making a family of my own… our own. I owe you that as much as I owe Bruce. And maybe someday we can somehow give a little boy your name to carry on the legacy of the Drakes and Waynes.”  
He stood alone at the grave of his father withstanding the rain. Then the fall of water parted and Timothy looked up into unearthly blue eyes of his lover… and Kon stepped forward and drew Tim into his arms.  
“How…?”  
“Sshhh… I can always find you. But I didn’t want to leave you alone for this and didn’t want to intrude.”  
“Kon… I think if he could have known….”  
“Hush Timmy… I know.” The broad-shouldered Kryptonian clone pulls his lover into his arms.  
Conner pulled Tim tighter into an embrace… and slowly rose up into the sky as he set his lips gently onto Tim’s.  
Tim’s umbrella fell away as the boys flew higher into the rainy afternoon sky. Kon’s aura wrapped itself around Tim as the many feet of altitude expanded between them and the ground. Tim’s grief set him beyond fear… and barely noticed when Kon had him high in the skies, only held by the bare touch of a fingertip. Pulling higher and higher they broke through the clouds into a bright and clear sunset… painted in red and orange. The night became day and gravity broke away into laughter. Tears were left behind like the falling rain. He felt no fear and held Kon’s hand.  
High above the rooftops of Gotham, Superboy broke Batman’s edict against a meta exercising his powers in Gotham.   
Some things were more important… like this.  
He let the Robin fly…  
As their fingers touched, Conner knew every part of Robin high above the city… and let the touch loosen while keeping the hold strong. He let the bird fly high and free to find his strength again, not that he had ever lost it.  
Robin Flew!  
For the first time in his life, Tim felt the freedom of true flight.  
The young heroes cavorted above the clouds, Conner pulling Tim closer and closer then letting him free again…   
“No more tears now?”  
Timothy laughed with open abandon as Kon let him soar open and free, knowing Conner would never let him fall… ever.  
__________  
Hours later, Kon laid Tim into bed in their loft in Metropolis and slowly pulled his clothes off. He was drenched from his vigil at his father’s grave and Kon’s flight. Emotionally, it might have been a bit much, but the young man had found his release from his long turmoil and turned his heart back to his love. Gravity had broken his bond and he had flown. His heart would never wallow again.  
_________  
Waking up the following morning, Tim sits up in bed. For a moment, he felt a vulnerablness he was unused to. He last remembered flying in abandon high above Gotham with Kon before the emotional release and exhaustion took him.  
“Kon?”… He calls out to the room absently.  
“Timmy!” A smaller red and white streak exclaims as it targets on the still waking vigilante in his bed.  
“Bart? Where’s Kon?” Tim asks.  
“In the kitchen making breakfast.”  
Tim pulls the covers away and starts for the shower before he realizes he’s as naked as the day he was born. “Damn Tim” Bart whispers to himself in appreciation seeing his older friend’s naked form “That’s Kon’s secret after all.”  
“Get lost kid” Tim bitches playfully as he throws a pillow at the young speedster.  
Minutes later, freshly scrubbed and dressed, Tim steps into the kitchen to find piles of food and dishes decorating the kitchen as Conner makes breakfast for the family.   
Conner sets down the skillet he’s holding and pulls his lover into his arms, just as Bart jets over and wraps his arms around both of them. Tim hadn’t felt so whole in his entire life. Now if only he could repay the favor to his lover and their friend, life could be perfect… or at least as close to perfect as it could be for them… and that was more than perfect enough.  
“Eat up, we’re expected at the mountain this morning.” Conner says as he serves breakfast.  
“Yes Mother.” Tim jokes.  
“That’s ‘Dear.’”  
With smiles all around, the little family dives into their breakfast, preparing for their weekend ahead with their teammates.  
\----------  
B-04 Superboy… B-20 Robin… B-23 Impulse  
The mountain’s computer calls out the names and designations as the trio steps through the Zeta tube into Mount Justice.   
Kid Flash and Nightwing stand right before them, as if waiting for their friends to arrive… which they were. Impulse suddenly barrels past them both, leaving everyone in his wake, as he pounces on the raven-haired lad standing behind Wally and Dick.  
“Hi Jamie!” He says simply as he all but knocks the beetle-boy over.  
“Hi Bart.” Jamie responds with a laugh as he grabs the boy up in a hug, then composes himself not wanting to look too bold in front of the older heroes.  
Conner motions Wally and Dick over to the side as Tim walks off to find Kaldur.  
“I need a favor… Could you guys maybe look after Bart next weekend? Not that he needs sitters, but he kinda is an ADHD poster-child you know.”  
“Sure.” Wally responds. “You don’t mind, do you Dick?”   
“Of course not. It’d be nice to spend some time with the little terror.”  
“Wait!... Kon… are you gonna…” Wally begins to say.  
“Ssshh! That is a secret, okay? Not a word, please?”  
“Oh my god! Conner! You are going to, aren’t you?” Nightwing asks hopefully.  
“Yeah, I am… if he’ll have me.” Conner answers sheepishly.  
“Idiot.” The ginger-haired speedster smacks Conner on the side of the head.  
“What do you mean?” He asks Kid Flash.  
“He’s only been waiting for a year or two.”  
“I wanted to wait until we were more settled, you know?”  
“Yeah… and your adopted kid, never mind he’s my great-great-great etc nephew, is now dating. Quick before you get old. Get it together clone boy.”  
“Kon, have you talked to the Bats?” Nightwing asks.  
“Yeah… I did.”  
“You’re still alive! That means it’s cool with him then?”  
“Come ‘on guys, this isn’t about me. I want it to be special for Robin.” Superboy explains.  
Nightwing and Kid Flash both give Superboy congratulatory hugs, with a couple of not so subtle suggestions from Wally, just as Robin returns to the room.  
“So, what’s the conspiracy guys?” Robin asks.  
“Oh, nothing. Dick and Wally wanted to know if we minded them taking Bart on a weekend trip with them next week so maybe he can harass the greater part of the San Francisco area.”  
“OhyesyesyesyesYES!!!” Bart shrieks from across the room. He knows why he’s being sent off with Nightwing and Kid Flash, and hoping everything works out for his mentors.  
“What’s going on hermano?” Jamie asks Bart as he still vibrates in excitement.  
“Later Jamie… I’ll tell you later.” Bart whispers to his dusky and exotic boyfriend.  
Tim’s eyes narrow at the situation, but he lets it go for the moment.  
“Does someone want to open the front door of this rock before Wolf figures out that he can actually rip the front door off?” Nightwing calls out to the room.  
“Conner, go play with your puppy.” Nightwing and Kid Flash give him a shove as he runs off to see his not quite canine friend.  
Superboy walks off to tend to Wolf, quietly pocketing a piece of barbed wire the mutant wolf has brought to the mountain from elsewhere.  
And still, Robin’s eyes are boring holes through the older couple comprising his big brother and best friend. He hates secrets that aren’t his own.  
__________  
Conner wakes himself up in the dark of the night, defying gravity and floating off the bed so as not to wake Tim. Stepping lightly, belying his larger stature, he pads across their warehouse loft to the garage, where three small pieces of metal are secreted in his toolbox. Digging about, he pulls out a small soapstone mold he has carved carefully in the few hours that he has had to himself away from school, work, and conferences with a certain boy’s principal (which are usually interesting). Setting the pieces of metal in an iron dish he focuses his eyes upon them.  
His heat vision was unleashed through terrible emotional trauma, but he now knew it was such strong emotion that released it. He narrowed his eyes in focus on the metal shards and concentrated those emotions, his love, his full heart, his happiness, and his burning passion. He amazed even himself at how he could control both his emotions and his heat vision when thinking about Tim. Beams of red hot energy shot narrowly from his beautiful blue eyes onto the metal scraps and they began to glow red, then swelled, and finally puddled together into a molten mass. Entirely impervious to heat, he picked up the iron dish and poured the molten iron into the mold.  
The iron was so hot that it flowed easily into every crevice of his mold. In his impatience, wanting to see the solid object, he blew on it and was astonished at the cold strength of his breath, so much so that the mold broke, leaving behind a simple iron band now cooled. He picked up the ring carefully and marveled at its simplicity and hoped it would be right.   
This was something that could not be bought and no jeweler could possibly make. It looked very much like the marbled Damascus steel that fine blades were made of, but wasn’t. He rubbed it swiftly and carefully, bringing a luster normally only seen in silver or white gold. It was his engagement ring to his Robin, made of a finial from Wayne Manor’s gate, a band from the wrought iron of Tim’s boyhood home, and a piece of barbed wire from the Kent farm. The three places most special to Tim. He hoped that when he put that ring on Tim’s finger that a fourth place would be cemented. No ring would ever be able to represent that.   
That fourth place was in his heart.


	26. Chapter 26

One of the best parts of being on the Team was what Kaldur called “Team bonding time.” In his profoundly Atlantean propensity for fancy names and titles for everything, what he really meant was a lazy Saturday morning watching television waiting while their breakfast settled… a breakfast made by Bart and Wally, which meant a lot… of everything.  
Fortunately, there was plenty of space in the common room to accommodate the size of the couch the teens required. Superboy and Robin sat cuddled-up at one end with Wolf happily asleep on the floor before them. At the other end sat Kid Flash on the floor with his back to the couch and Nightwing sitting up slowly massaging his shoulders. Wally’s eyes would occasionally narrow at a particularly good rub and he would moan slightly in relaxation and reach over to rub Wolf’s head. Aqualad sat in a side chair deep in a book, suddenly amazed that Wally had been this quiet and still for this long.   
That pretty much left the girls, Artemis and Miss Martian, to fight over the TV, when a thought occurs to Robin:  
“Conner, where’s Bart and Jamie?”  
“They’re in Bart’s room playing video games.” He responds, pulling Tim tighter.  
“Yeah right… I was sixteen once too, you know.” Tim’s eyes narrow in suspicion.  
“It’s okay, they’re actually being good. I’m keeping an ear on them, just in case I have to get a garden hose or something. And you were never ‘that kind of sixteen.’”  
“Okay, you’re eavesdropping. That means you’re either a pervert or a prude.” Tim teases with a chuckle as he gives his half-Kryptonian lover a quick playful tickle, causing Kon to shake the couch suddenly.  
“Guys… you’re harshing on my dreamellow.” Wally says softly, looking over at the younger couple through narrow eyes, “Keep going Richard.” And the peaceful contented look settles back over Kid Flash’s eyes as Nightwing’s skilled hands continue massaging the ginger-haired speedster’s shoulders.  
“Gods Dick, you’re whipped.” Tim quips humorously.  
“Look who’s talking, little brother.”  
“Team! Everyone to the briefing room in ten minutes.” The dark voice of Batman intones over the loudspeaker.  
Their relaxation and peaceful morning suddenly ruined, a groan went up from the Team as they extricated themselves from their various states of comfort and apathy.  
“I’ll go get the boys.” Robin says as he strides off towards the residential wing and Bart’s room. Tim heard the background music of the video game as he walked up to the door and tapped a couple times to announce himself. Hearing no response and realizing the pattern of sound from the game wasn’t changing, Robin let himself in. And sure enough Bart and Jamie weren’t still playing their game; and hadn’t been for some time. The two teens were still in their pajamas, but asleep on Bart’s bed with the speedster’s arms wrapped around Jamie holding him close. Robin’s heart melted a little bit at the display of innocent affection.   
Jamie was the first to stir as he opened his eyes and saw Tim standing by the bed about to wake Bart.   
“Oh shit!” Jamie exclaimed as he quickly unwrapped himself from Bart’s arms and jumped out of his boyfriend’s bed. Robin resisted the urge to smile at Jamie’s panic but pasted on a slightly stern look and as Bart rubbed his eyes, Robin intones:  
“Briefing room, five minutes.”  
Robin strides into the briefing room with a smirk and steps to Superboy’s side.   
“You must have walked in on something.” Superboy comments on his boyfriend’s demeanor.  
“You could say that… Ssshhhh! Keep a straight face. I’ll tell you later.”  
Impulse and Blue Beetle rush into the briefing room, both looking and feeling completely scandalized, especially since Jamie was still tucking in his shirt. Naturally, Bart was fully dressed which took only half a moment. Kid Flash let a chuckle escape as he sees Jamie finish tucking in his shirt and runs his fingers through his hair to force it into some order; and gives Nightwing an elbow to his side to get his attention and motions slightly toward the young couple. The poor boys were so nervous it was almost comical.  
The enormous computer monitor dominating the front of the Briefing Room lit up to display the stern cowled face of Batman. Immediately both Nightwing and Robin tensed up. To everyone else Batman looked the same as ever, but the two young men who had fought by his side could see the tension… and something else.  
“Team, I have a particularly difficult and delicate mission for you to undertake. There has been an increase in missing person reports in Metropolis, all from the same area and all of them fitting a certain… profile. The missing are all boys between 12 and 16 years old, all from broken homes, and all from an area known as Suicide Slum. I am downloading what little information and evidence the League has to your terminal. Study it carefully and plan your mission as suits your unique talents. We must assume that these boys’ lives are in jeopardy and that subtlety, intelligence, and speed are essential. This will require all of your skills, every one of you. I want you to all be very careful. Take no unnecessary chances with yourselves and find these kids. I want you all back home safe. If what I suspect is correct time is critical. After the rescue… use your discretion and good hunting.”  
Batman’s last words were spoken with a deep and quiet ominousness that left a cold grip on everyone’s heart. No one had ever heard such cold malice in his voice before. Timothy and Conner instinctively gather closer to Bart as the implications of the mission settle on their minds. Likewise, Dick and Wally step nearer to Jamie who though he was not their ward, Nightwing had recruited him and the Team were quickly becoming the closest thing to a stable family he had.  
“You would think Superman could lend a hand in his own city.” Superboy grouses.  
“Kon, its our city now too. Besides, he is not exactly what you would call subtle. If these boys have been kidnapped then they might ‘disappear’ before he ever got to them to hide the evidence. Aqualad, Nightwing, you two are still the de facto leaders of this Team. But if I can suggest, Kon and I live there and might be able to gather information in civilian guise.”  
Kaldur’s pale eyes turn to Tim as he says: “That is wise, Robin. May I also recommend Impulse stay here at the Mountain until your return?”  
“Of course. Thank you Kaldur.”  
“Robin…” Impulse raised his voice a bit to get his attention, anger seeping into his voice. “I don’t plan on betting pushed aside for this mission. Remember what Batman said, that we would need all our skills. I know what this is about and you are going to need me and Jamie.”  
“I know Bart, and not a single person here doubts your courage at all. We just need more information first and we would all feel better if neither you nor Jamie were alone in Metropolis until this is over.”  
Kon places a hand on Bart’s shoulder and says: “Look at it this way, kiddo, you get a couple of days off school here at the Mountain with Jamie and Wolf. Just until we have more to go on and then we all go from there.” Kon’s voice was as calm as his hand on the younger speedster’s shoulder, but his eyes took on a barely noticeable red glow, seething with anger.  
Bart and Jamie take each other’s hand and head for the common room hoping to let themselves be distracted by the television.   
“Hey hermano you know there’s not much that can get in our way if we stick together. Robin and Nightwing and Superboy and Aqualad and everyone know that. We just need to find the right way to fit in.”  
\----------  
Tim and Kon had downloaded and reviewed what little information passed for a mission brief that Batman had sent, and even printed photographs of the missing boys. They had marked a map with their last known addresses and selected the area where they would begin their search for information. Dressed in simpler clothes so as not to attract too much attention, they started to make their way around the Metropolis neighborhood known as Suicide Slum.  
For such a modern and bright city, the Slum was a dark and seedy underbelly, the dirty secret of Superman’s city. In all fairness, Superman was but one man and could not watch all the goings-on while still keeping the greater enemies of mankind at bay. But as Timothy Drake and Conner Kent walked the streets and alleys of Suicide Slum they were struck by the refuse lined sidewalks, the furtive glances of pedestrians, and the overall dilapidation of the blocks. Tim recognized it all immediately. The darkness that penetrated the streets of Gotham had seeped into this neighborhood of Metropolis. Though he dearly loved Gotham, Tim had made his home here with Conner and saw a chance to stop a disease before it spread. Conner himself was a bit more taken aback. He had been a bit more sheltered in his few years since his rescue from CADMUS. Though he had faced danger time and again, it had been of a more honest and straightforward nature, and he had been perhaps sheltered otherwise, dividing his time between the Kent Farm, Mount Justice and his home with Robin. He was more emotionally sensitive and the streets simply felt “wrong.”  
“Alright Tim, we’ve seen the streets. Where do we start?” Conner asks his boyfriend/partner.  
“Well, consider who these missing kids are…” Tim pulls a manila envelope out of his jacket and flips through some handwritten notes and copies of photos from the Mount Justice files.  
“All of them in their early to mid-teens, not exactly active in school when they even showed up. They were all from this same area, so a few may have even known each other.” Tim reasons.  
As Tim flips through the photos, Conner looks over his shoulder trying to commit the faces to memory and finally gives voice to an unspoken dread that has followed them since the briefing:   
“They’re all awful cute kids, Tim.”   
“I know… that’s why Bart and Jamie aren’t out here.” Tim’s calm demeanor started to slip and his jaw tightened in anger.  
Conner, equally angry, wrapped a calming arm around his lover’s shoulder and says:   
“We’ll find them, and somehow make it right. But we need to get started and I have a couple of ideas. These kids probably all had cellphones, more likely prepaid since they can buy time as they come into some money. Look at the photos, they’re dressed pretty cool for what are probably small family incomes and that means smart kids shopping at thrift stores. So that’s where we start, cell vendors and thrift stores. Can’t be that many around here.”  
Timothy had always known his half-Kryptonian clone was smart, but had just demonstrated good deductive reasoning. It made sense of course. He was made to be a weapon and smart weapons are the best ones. Tim checked his cellphone map for the shops they would start at and opted for a small shopping area of old stores at the next intersection, stopping at a couple of likely places along the way, without success.  
The disguised heroes make their way on foot to the thrift store, the sign advertising it as a charity for some local mission shelter. As they walk in they are taken in by the smell of mildew and mothballs. Tim hated the smell of mothballs in a place like this. People once stored their finest clothes with mothballs to keep them safe from bugs. To smell it here meant that too many people had given up on their finer things, given up hope, and all but threw them out. The heroes made their way through the store as though they were shopping, trying to find an employee they could quietly talk too without drawing attention.  
Tim nudges Con with an elbow and nods his head down the aisle where an older lady pushes a cart of clothes, carefully hanging shirts sorted by color on the racks, each one carefully draped on its hanger. Surely someone with an eye for detail such as that would surely be of some help.  
“Ma’am, do you have a moment?” Tim asks politely.   
“Sure honey, what can I find for you?” the employee asks with a matronly voice and simple smile.  
“It’s not a ‘what,’ that we’re looking for, but a ‘whom.’”   
Pulling the envelope out of his jacket he had the photos only half out when the elderly lady whispered: “You’re looking for the missing boys, aren’t you?” Her voice trembled towards the end, as though she hadn’t dared to hope that someone would look for them.  
“Well, you look terribly young to be Police.”  
“We work for a foundation who wants to find and help these kids.” Robin reasons sticking to the truth is best, a very carefully worded truth.  
“I know a couple of them. They were here all the time looking for clothes and filling me with gossip. I’d put a few things aside that I thought one or two of them would like. Andrew especially.” she whispers pointing to the photo of a charming blonde boy in Tim’s handful of pictures and papers. “It seems he had quite a crush on some lad named Brian and was trying to catch his eye.”  
“There is a Brian among the list of missing boys.” Tim quietly informs her. “Is there anything else you can tell me? Other friends or people who might know them? Places they hung out? What about their parents?”  
“There’s a comic and toy shop a couple blocks away that some of them spent time at, run by a quiet but apparently decent man. I don’t know his name, but his shop is called ‘The Emporium.’ Can’t tell you much more than that unfortunately. Young man, I wish there were good parents for those kids. A couple of them had been thrown out of their homes and were moving about staying with this friend or that. Others had parents that wallowed in their own problems and didn’t look after them very well. Andrew’s mother couldn’t tell the police how long her son was missing… she didn’t know.”  
Through the explanation of this sweet older lady who had been like a ‘den-mother’ for the missing kids, Conner had stepped nearer and all but growled at her assertion of the absentee mother.  
“You sound angry there, young man.” The clerk chides Conner “Well good. Some charity wanting to find lost kids is all well and good, but there’s something wrong about all this and charity won’t fix it. This needs the police; or maybe Superman or his friends could do something. Maybe if Wonder Woman had been a mother she would have some heart for them.”  
“Not everyone can do what they do.” Conner finally speaks up.  
“And that’s always everyone’s excuse for doing nothing.” And she turns back to her work, her frustration clear through her rough handling of the clothing that she was so careful and professional with minutes ago.  
\----------  
Along the way to The Emporium, Tim and Kon stop in the cellular store they had decided to check, as it was the busiest in the neighborhood. It was a slow day and only one person was at work. While Conner kept the salesman busy perusing smartphones that he didn’t need (the one he had from Tim was superior to anything to be found here) Tim unobtrusively plugs a tiny module into a USB port on the back of the salesman’s computer.   
That task done, the couple leave the store $100 poorer for the “smart” phone Kon bought, while Tim taps away on his own phone looking for all the world like he’s sending a text message.   
“The connection’s made. Now I can access the cell records without hacking the phone company and possibly alerting them.” Tim whispers with satisfaction.  
“Good, now let’s go see this shop-owner and see where that gets us.”  
\----------  
The Emporium was an uncommonly inviting store, considering the neighborhood. The advertising posters in the windows were current and unfaded and the sign was bright, colorful, and well-lit. As Tim and Kon enter, a simple traditional brass bell announces their entry into a very unlikely environment for Suicide Slum. The heroes are suddenly more at ease than they have been since they entered the neighborhood that morning. The Emporium is clean and well-organized and… cheerful; and the aroma of fresh coffee filling the room. Racks of comic books and shelves of comic-inspired toys and memorabilia cover every bit of wall space, but for an area near the rear with a couple small couches and chairs around a pair of tables, with a credenza to one side and a coffee service ready for its customers. In short, it felt like a haven from the rest of this neighborhood.  
“Good afternoon! Can I help you gentlemen?” A pleasant gentleman asks. Tim is baffled for a moment. He can normally read most people like a book, but he’s barely getting a pamphlet off of this guy. Tim’s supposition was that this guy might be a suspect, but that suddenly seems less likely.  
“Yes Sir, maybe you can.” Conner replies, surprisingly taking the lead on this one. “We’ve been looking for some missing kids and thought maybe you might know a few of them.”   
Tim hands the photos over to Kon, who shows them to the shop owner, who flips through them knowingly.  
“Yeah, I know them… Andrew… Kevin… Brian… don’t know this next one, but I’ve seen him around. But I’ve spoken to the police already and… Sir, my name’s Brett and I’m the owner of the Emporium.” And he offers a handshake, which Conner is careful to return gently considering he’s been angry all day.   
“Can I ask what your connection to these missing kids is?” Tim asks.  
“You mean other than being good customers? What the hell are you getting at?” Brett asks in offense. “The guys come here to catch a few moments of escape from whatever their lives are like out there. They would come in some evenings and go over the latest magazines laughing and dreaming, filling themselves up on coffee so they could face whatever their nights were like in this place with some spark of hope.”  
“Which comics were they most fond of?” Kon asks, again surprising Tim with his insight. It might be useless information, but any information was more than they had moments ago.  
“That is one question the police never asked. Not sure it matters though. I told you, they came in to escape.”  
But unexpectedly, Brett steps back behind the counter rather than toward the racks of comics. He reaches down pulls up a substantial stack of news and current events magazines and newspapers and lets them drop ominously on the sales counter.  
“This is what they come in for. This is what they dream about.”   
They are all news reports covering the exploits and successes of the young heroes. Robin had read much of it before and knew it to be embellished, but reporters tended to do that. Then Brett’s eyes settle on a news photo on the cover of the top magazine; and then he looks up in sudden trepidation and recognition at Conner.  
“Excuse me, but… would you take your glasses off?” Brett manages to ask Conner with a quaking voice.  
“Go ahead Kon, I think that’s out of the bag.” Tim advises, thanking Batman’s advice that he keep his dark sunglasses on in public.  
“It’s YOU they come in here to dream of and talk about dammit! And you too!” He says looking from Conner to Tim, finding strength in his concern for his young friends.  
“Sure, maybe a couple of them have some starry-eyed dream of being rescued and swept away by a young dashing hero. But right now that is exactly what’s needed.”  
Tim steps over to the sales counter, finally able to function again after the strain of the last few moments.  
“Maybe this had gone on for a little while now, but we’ve only known of the missing guys since yesterday. We are not letting this one go. Is there anything you can tell us that might help? Anything?” Tim says firmly.  
“Fair enough on your part… and yes. There is a dance club I used to go to once in a while to unwind. Not too long ago I saw someone there way too young to get in and he seemed to look really ill, like he was drugged or something and the guy with him didn’t look too decent, if you know what I mean. I informed the police of my suspicion but it doesn’t seem much came of it. Sure, it’s one thing for someone to get a fake ID and sneak in, but this seemed different; and the clientele of the place had been going downhill too. I overheard one of the guys, Brian I think, mention one of his friends dropping off the radar. I hadn’t been back since.”  
“Much will come of it now.” Superboy’s anger was really fired now. Suspicions were one thing, confirmation was something else. He now understood fully Batman’s statement to find the missing kids, and then ‘Good Hunting’”.  
As they left the store behind, too late Tim and Kon thought to wonder at how this enigmatic and opinionated man was able to keep such an inviting and honest haven in this neighborhood. Tim and Kon wished him well as they headed back down the road where they had left Kon’s truck parked. They finally had enough information to form a mission, though it had been emotionally very taxing.  
\----------  
The Team, or most of them, has been sitting around the conference table for almost two hours now swinging between arguing and discussing how to conduct the mission. Some, Artemis and Superboy especially, favored an open assault on the dance club the shop owner told them of. Others continued to point out that The Metro was only a lead and not a mission goal and that assaulting the place would put the kids in danger.  
Tim’s software had made connection with the cellphone company… somewhat. It took time. He knew that every phone had a GPS locater on it and was cross-referencing the missing kids information with the customer database to find matches and remotely activate the locaters on the phone, as what happens when you dial 911. He didn’t expect that it would give him their current location, but maybe another lead. He couldn’t know that two other minds were working on the same problem.  
\----------  
“Are you sure Bart? I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Jamie says pulling his boyfriend into a hug.  
“Me neither; and I don’t want anything to happen to you either. But we have the best chance of finding them.” Bart says desperately. “It’s the right thing to do.”  
“Alright, I agree, but then you and I have a long talk, okay?” Jamie tells his auburn-haired speedster.  
“Okay… good luck.” And then Jamie’s toes curl and his chest starts pounding as Bart ‘impulsively’ plants a long nervous kiss on Jamie’s lips for good luck… not their first but Jamie always reacted this way, and then ran off to change and pitch their plan to the Team.   
Some minutes later, two very attractive (if somewhat trashy looking) boys come sauntering into the briefing room where the debate on the mission continues. Jaws dropped on some and eyes narrowed in displeasure on others at the appearance of Bart and Jamie. Bart didn’t quite look his age, which worried Tim and Kon under the circumstances; and Jamie could play his exotic features well. They looked like two boys that fallen hard on the wrong street. Both were in tight low-cut skinny jeans, with a couple of tears in strategic locations. Tight t-shirts covered well-toned torsos but were short enough to show off the waistband of Jamie’s briefs… and didn’t show anything on Bart. Knit fingerless gloves and colorful scarves finished off the look under combed down floppy hair, the two youngest heroes looked like a couple of emo boys looking for some very naughty fun.  
Nightwing was the first out of his seat:  
“No… no… HELL NO!”  
“Nightwing, we talked about it. We can get in the club and find the other kids.” Jamie tries to explain.  
Just then, seeing their youngest teammates in a new and vulnerable light, the Team all jumps out of their seats arguing against what they could already see was Bart and Jamie’s plan… to be bait.   
“This isn’t a game Jamie.” Nightwing says sternly.  
“I know, it isn’t. Don’t think we haven’t thought this through. We have.”  
“Robin, all the cellphones were discarded within 30 yards of the club…that’s the confirmation you needed. The data came in while you guys were arguing.” Bart says sheepishly. “We can get in and will probably get picked up quick.”  
“Yes Bart, but we have reason to think the kids are being forced onto drugs too. We can’t chance that.” Robin says desperately, knowing Bart is making sense.  
“I know that too, but I have that metabolism problem remember? It shouldn’t affect me and Jamie has his buggy-thingy to help him. The drugs won’t work. We’ll just have to be good actors, that’s all.”  
“But you two will be alone for a short while. Do you think you can handle it?” Kid Flash asks Impulse, displaying the situational maturity that he usually hid behind his happy-go-lucky humor. Kid Flash and Impulse might be teammates, but Wally was Bart’s uncle… very distant uncle… and Bart’s safety did matter to him on a personal level. Then again, it mattered to everyone. They had become quite the extended family since their founding.  
“No harm will come to the Bart Alan.” A sibilant metallic voice calls from Blue Beetle.   
“Oh shit!” Artemis exclaims as Beetle’s hands transform into a pair of sonic weapons, having transformed from the handsome Latin lad to a weapon, but never with this certainty and voice. This was something stronger and more confident.  
Superboy had not moved from his seat at the conference table through the whole episode. He held his head in his hands while Jamie and Bart made their case. Looking up with imagined pain in his eyes he only asked:  
“Do you two think this really is the only way?”  
“Yes sir, we do.” Bart said, trying to be as reasonable as he could to his guardian and beloved friend. “It’s the only way to get on the inside to help them.”  
“I know its dangerous, but it’s the right thing to do and Bart and I can’t stay on the sideline forever. This is what we do. Can we take a chance on failure simply because of your fear for us? Superboy, do you expect Robin to stay out of missions because he might get hurt?” Jamie says in his own voice as the insectoid carapace retracts and the teen returns to normal.  
“Kon, he’s right you know.” Robin says softly to Superboy.   
“Very well, it is decided then.” Kaldur’Ahm finally speaks. “This is not what I would have chosen, but seems the only course of action open to us. M’Gann, is there a way to keep a constant mental connection with Impulse and Blue Beetle while the Team is divided? Electronic devices seem less wise under the circumstances.”  
The cheerful green Martian girl contemplates for a moment and responds: “Distance is a problem for full communication, but I can keep a part of my subconscious linked directly to Bart and Jamie to warn us in a crisis.”  
“I have a further recommendation…” Superboy declares as he stands up to address the Team gathered at the conference table.  
“One of the reasons this happened is that this neighborhood has lost hope. We need to fix that and those who live there need to see it to give them hope. You know the saying ‘Justice must be seen to be done?’ Let’s give them something to believe in. We each have our own day-to-day lives and concerns, but to be told by a shop owner that we were what gave these kids any hope was humbling and we need to live up to that a little bit. Maybe we should make this as obvious as possible for the sake of the residents and as a warning to anyone else.”  
“That’s not exactly how I work, Kon, you know that. But I think I can improvise.” Robin responds, seeing nods of agreement from around the briefing room.   
Everyone gets up from their seats to prepare for their mission, most giving encouragement to Bart and Jamie and wishing them good luck. Robin and Superboy both wrap Impulse in their arms just quietly sharing the pre-mission worries. Superboy reaches a strong arm to the side and grabs Jamie by the shirt, dragging him into the middle of their hug.   
“You too take good care of each other, okay?” Robin asks the boys and sees that through all the fuss and worry the two boys had been holding hands sharing their strength with each other.  
“We will Rob.” Impulse tells him with his typical carefree smile, the one that tells Robin that he is in fact taking everything quite seriously.  
Leaving the boys a few moments alone Robin asks Superboy: “Aren’t they cute? It’s funny how they’ve fallen in love at that age.”  
“You were that age, Boy Wonder.” Superboy responds taking Robin’s hand and leans over and gives him a soft kiss, his other hand in his pocket feeling the texture of the engagement ring he had made for his Tim; and frustrated at having to put off making his proposal like he had originally planned for this weekend.  
\----------  
With the Team quietly deployed in strategic locations in Suicide Slum near the Metro Club, Conner drops the boys off in his pickup a couple of blocks away, while M’Gann hovers over the area in the bioship maintaining the mental link allowing the Team to communicate telepathically. Several miles away back at Tim, Kon, and Bart’s loft Robin pulls a tarp off a sleek dark red vehicle parked in the garage and thinks to himself (“We can give them obvious”).  
\----------  
Bart and Jamie zip up their faux-fur trimmed jackets and saunter down the street hand-in-hand toward The Metro appearing like a couple of carefree twinks, intentionally being hard to miss and yet trying to not overdo it too much. Bart had charm to spare, but Jamie was a little more street-wise having grown up in a less than pleasant part of El Paso, Texas. Stepping through the front door, a rather sleazy looking doorman asks them for ID, knowing full well that neither could possibly be old enough to go to a club. The boys both reached into their hip pockets and pulled out fake ID cards that Robin had made for them. They weren’t even good fakes and the doorman knew that from the slight chuckle he made as he handed back the cards and let the boys in. Kids like they were masquerading as wouldn’t have the money for quality counterfeit documents. The ruse had to be perfect.  
The heroes work their way through the sparsely occupied club taking in the beat of almost decent music badly DJ’d. If this had once been a nice club, it really had gone downhill, Bart thought. After a quick spin on the dance floor, they sauntered over to the bar and order sodas.   
“Wouldn’t you nice boys like something a little more lively?” The washed-up bartender asks. They look at each other in surprise, but knowing that it couldn’t affect them they each opted for a beer, which Jamie paid for with a few crumpled bills.  
“It’s on the house boys. Have a good time.” The bartender responded as he pushed the money back to Jamie. The kids walked back toward the dance floor as the bartender gave them each a very long appraising look then picks up his cellphone and taps off a text message.  
The boys spend a few minutes dancing and making themselves eye-candy, and Jamie whispers to Bart quietly into his ear: “The beers have been drugged, I can tell. Let’s find a place to sit and act like we’re gonna pass out. Looks like it’s time.” The nervousness in Jamie’s voice was hard to miss, but he was bolstered by knowing Bart was with him and the rest of the Team was nearby. Bart takes Jamie’s hand as they half-stagger to a worn booth in a darker corner of the club. Before releasing Jamie from his grip, damp with nervous sweat, he gives his hand a confident squeeze. They spent a moment sending each other nonsensical text messages, as would be expected; and then acting as though he was becoming disoriented, Jamie reached for his beer on the table and missed, intentionally knocking it over on the table. Bart broke into a sleepy giggle and tried give Jamie a sip of his own, dribbling some of the amber liquid on his jeans. Jamie tried to lean over to give Bart a kiss (something he dearly wanted to do right) but he kept up the charade and ended up bumping him on the head.   
Just as the youngest members of the Team began to wonder how much longer they were to keep up the act, a very handsome gentleman walked up to the table and gave the boys an appraising look. He was lean and well-groomed with fine short brown hair and very nicely dressed; and eyes that might have been a little mysterious if they weren’t so lascivious and so… nasty. Bart felt a moment’s fear, but he was committed to the mission and back-up was not far.   
“How are you young men enjoying my club?” The stranger asked in a sultry voice.   
“Hey, who are you, buddy?” Jamie asks, easily putting on the act of a cute but tough street-kid.  
“Why I’m the owner of this establishment. It seems you’ve spilled your beer. Let me get you another drink.” And he pulls a silver flask out of his jackets and offers a sip to the boys who both sloppily sip with a giggle.  
Jamie could hear within his mind the sibilant whisper of his symbiote encouraging him to attack the man with the drugged liquor as the alien antibodies destroyed the contaminant within him, keeping him sober and lucid. Bart’s hyper-metabolism kept the drug at bay easily. It was only with extremely high doses of tranquilizers that any pain-killers could be made to work when he had to have emergency surgery… doses that would have killed a very strong man.  
Bart then slumps over against Jamie in feigned drug-induced stupor with only a slight chuckle.  
“Maybe you boys would like to rest somewhere more comfortable? I keep a nice condo upstairs. How does that sound?”  
“Mm.. Okay. Besides, you’re pretty…” Bart slurs, and slides to the floor as Jamie collapses in the booth.  
“Oh yes, you two will do very well indeed.”   
Faking unconsciousness, the boys feel strong meaty hands pick up their limp forms and carry them not upstairs to a condo, but… down. Bart dared to open his eye briefly, only a blink, faster than the beat of a hummingbird wing, to see that they were being taken down a damp brick-lined passage, the sewers under old Metropolis. The thugs carrying them were strangely gentle and then Bart realized that it was because they were a valuable commodity. The stakes had just gone up and Jamie and Bart hoped that M’Gann could hear their summons when given.  
They heard an iron door creak open and they were carefully laid on bare mattresses on metal frames and each had a hand cuffed to the frame. Sniffles and small voices of fear were heard throughout the room as Bart and Jamie were frisked thoroughly… very thoroughly and their IDs, cellphones, and all other effects were taken from them.  
\----------  
“Guys!” Robin calls out in concern to the rest of the Team through Miss Martian’s telepathic link. “Impulse and Beetle’s GPS locaters on their phones went to the same area as the others before power cut out on them. We need to move in!”  
From within the bioship with M’Gann, Aqualad says: “I hear your concern and I share it Robin, but we must trust our teammates. If we rush in too soon, harm may come to the innocent.”  
“Just once, I’d like to see him get angry. That sci-fi calm logic is getting under my skin.” Superboy says as he sits next to Robin their faces only lit by the computer console that had been tracking the cellphone locations.  
“I would too, Kon. But it’s that calm logic that has made him such a good leader.”  
\----------  
The iron door closes and the snap of a heavy padlock echoes through the door as the boys are left to the next phase of their mission. Jamie sits up and sets his feet on the floor and tests the strength of the handcuff shackling his left hand to the bedframe and realizes he can easily break it when the time comes. Bart also sits up and for a moment feels a slight fogginess from his forced stillness and the drug. But just the act of moving a bit and kicking his brain into action swept away the cobwebs. He also tested the handcuff and it was solid, but he trusted to that new little trick he had discovered while in Superman’s Fortress of Solitude.  
“So, they got you guys too?” A blonde kid with a tear-stained face asked as he tended another boy lying very ill on another similar mattress.  
“What’s going on here?” Bart asks in earnest seriousness.   
“We were all kidnapped and brought here, some from the club and some accepting a ride from a stronger; and that sort of thing. Stupid really. I guess when they say don’t take candy from strangers they really mean ‘don’t accept a drink from a stranger in a club you’re not supposed to be in.’”   
“But why, dude?” Jamie asks having dropped his emo-boy pose.   
“Why do you think? We were brought here to ‘entertain special clients’ as he put it.” The blonde chocked out with a shudder. Life on the streets had not stolen his innocence, he was terrified. “But Brian’s had some kind of reaction to the drug, like an allergy or something.” He said as he stroked his cheek again trying to soothe the sick boy.   
Jamie recognized the boy from the photos they had committed to memory. The blonde looked like Andrew, and the way he fussed over the sick kid he called Brian only confirmed it. But just then, the door began to open again with the clatter of the lock announcing the kidnappers’ entry. Bart and Jamie flopped back onto their mattresses pretending to still be drugged.  
“Alright, time to get you ready for work, twinkle-toes.” A rough and nasty voice called out.   
As heavy footsteps struck the floor toward the far end of the chamber, the voice of Andrew cries out: “No, let me go!   
“Come ‘on and be quiet about it or I’ll shut you up.” And his voice echoes in another direction as he says “And get rid of the sick kid. He’s no good to the boss like this.” And more footsteps are heard as well as the creak of an old bedframe and the moan of a very ill boy.  
The moment the door closes behind the thugs, Bart and Jamie snatch themselves up and immediately go into action. Bart closes his eyes for a moment and in deep concentration screams out a single name:  
“M’GANN!!!”  
Bart begins to vibrate his left hand faster and faster… and faster. Slowly, or slowly for him, he feels the ionic bonds of the molecules begin to loosen and he pulls his hand through the handcuff that has now become more insubstantial and pliable, almost like taffy. In blinding speed, he pulls off his jacket and rips the lining out where hidden within is his red and white uniform, and changes by the time Jamie has undergone his transformation and snapped the handcuff shackling him to his own bedframe.  
“Who are you?” A dark haired boy asks through his tears, with just a hint of hope in his voice.  
Impulse and Blue Beetle rush over to him and Jamie breaks his shackle and Bart helps him to his feet and says:  
“We’re friends.” Bart said calmly.  
“But there’s too many of them, and something else. I don’t know what it is, but it’s something dark. I mean really creepy.”  
“It’s okay guy. We have more friends coming. I promise.” Bart suddenly hoped that wasn’t a false promise and that Miss Martian heard his call.  
They start making their way around the sewer chamber freeing the rest of the kidnapped boys.  
\----------  
“Kaldur…” M’Gann hisses between clenched teeth as her eyes glaze in a white glow. “Impulse’s signal… under the club”  
Apparently the call was quite intense.  
The rest of the Team hears Aqualad’s call through the telepathic link.   
“Team, Deploy! M’Gann says it’s under the club.”  
“The old Metropolis sewers.” Robin exclaims as he taps away on the computer console. The bare light reflects off the faces of Robin and Superboy as brighter lights ignite before them. A navigational heads-up-display lights up and Robin presses a button and his right hand throws a lever forward as a turbine roars to life and Redbird all but launches from a standstill and streaks down the streets of Suicide Slum, intentionally leaving off the stealth mode. The Team was making and entrance and making a point.  
A block away from their destination, Robin reaches down to a control panel and presses a button, and the right side roof panel slides back.  
“Good luck honey.” Superboy says to his boyfriend and flies straight up out of the speeding Redbird. Robin pulls the dark red roadster into a tight turn, tires loudly squealing and waking half the neighborhood, as he pressed two spots on the touch screen computer and open the roof panel on his side and fired his ascension line into the alley wall above him. He streaks up to the roofline above, black and yellow cape billowing in the draft, just as the Redbird comes to a stop directly over a large manhole, effectively sealing off one of the villains’ exits. He sets off at a dead run along the roof edge of the old brownstone to within a leap of the next manhole and in one smooth motion reaches to his belt and launches a birdarang at the manhole blasting it apart, and in a graceful leap and somersault drops into the open shaft. Around the corner of the block, a tremor is felt as Superboy made his own hole into the sewers, diving like a guided missile into the asphalt and blasting through the old brick and into the sewers.  
M’Gann set the bioship into a hover mode over the street front of the club and she and Aqualad leapt out and into the club to clear out the building above before working their way down.   
Miss Martian was immediately assaulted by dark and twisted emotions. She was powerfully psychic, but largely innocent. It was several moments before she regained control of herself. Kaldur’Ahm simply started at the bar and worked his way to the back. The bartender made the unfortunate decision to pull a shotgun out from under the bar and just as he was about to fire, Aqualad drew his water bearers from across his back and lashed the filthy man with a vicious strike of his aquatic whip. As he fell to the floor behind the bar, Kaldur struck again and again, shattering every bottle of liquor and breaking the bar itself to kindling, which quickly soaked with spilled alcohol… and then he calmly walked through to his next target without another look behind him. If it burned, then it burned. No matter. Discerning regular bar patrons from criminals he let some past, and others… did not pass. He made his way through every room leave a wake of destruction and unconscious and broken criminals; all the while M’Gann tried to regain full contact with Jamie and Bart.  
Kaldur’Ahm was angry and Superboy was missing it.  
\----------  
The ground shakes under the boys’ feet as Impulse realizes his call was indeed heard.  
“Impulse, we have to get these guys out of here. This room is a dead end.” Beetle said, fortunately in his own voice. Bart already had enough to worry about.  
“I think I know the way out, I was able to get a couple looks when we were carried down but I need to scout it to be sure. Can you take care of them for just a moment?”  
“Sure guy.” Beetle responds, then his armour retracts from his head and he leans over and gives Impulse and good luck kiss and the speedster leaves a backdraft as he sprints from the chamber.  
“You guys are boyfriends?” One of the kids asks.  
“Uh, yeah. I guess we are.” Beetle nervously answers.  
“Oh my god that is so awesome.” He says in a whisper and a smile. Probably the first smile that has crossed his face in a long time from the look of it.  
Impulse returns almost as fast as he left and slightly flushed with excitement.  
“Okay, I know the way out. But we gotta hurry and get everyone out. The rest of the Team is here and I think they’re pretty hacked because the way this place is coming apart I think they’re really crashing the mode.” Impulse explains at just understandable speed.  
\----------  
Robin’s drop into the tunnel ends in a tuck and a roll across the tunnel floor. He sets out at a dead run as his hands swing out behind him launching a pair of explosive birdarangs, collapsing the tunnel behind him. He wasn’t allowing any escape for the criminals. Running the length of the tunnel to an intersection, he ducks suddenly and his hand snaps to the side extending his bo-staff striking a thug who had been hiding in ambush in the gut, slamming him against the wall to fall in a still heap. Pausing for a moment to allow his ears to follow the source of noise in the tunnel, he sets off at an energy conserving but long stride lope, eating up distance. Coming another junction chamber, the Teen Wonder managed to detect the vibration and step to the side just as another thug came at him… through the wall, followed by a very angry half-Kryptonian clone. With a glance of understanding between them, they set off down the remainder of the passage, and toward the sound of gunfire.  
\----------  
“Get rid of those kids! We don’t need any evidence lying around. You hear me?” Jamie hears from a echoing distance. It’s the voice of the man who kidnapped them.  
“We need to hurry up hermano.” He tells Impulse as they lead the other boys through the passage toward the club to get them to safety. They might have gone faster, but they didn’t want to get strung out and lose someone and they could protect the boys better if they stayed in a small group.  
They pick up the pace anyway, and come about a corner where the old brick steps lead up to the cellar level of the club just as Impulse runs headlong into Aqualad; and none too soon. From back the way they had come, three gunmen sprint up and raise their automatic rifles and open fire. Kaldur was faster and raised a wall of water from the central culvert running down the length of the tunnel to block the way between them just as Blue Beetle immediately turned his back to him and spread his symbiotic wings to cover the kids and his teammates. In the narrow passage it was just enough. When the gunfire paused, he twisted around as his hands formed into his sonic weapons and he fired across the entire area, leaving three unconscious thugs and scattered broken brick.  
“Kaldur, M’Gann! Get them out of here, we have to go back. There’s two more. We can’t leave them behind.” Bart practically shrieks over the sounds of distant gunfire, explosions, and his own beating heart.  
“You will need to find another way out if you do not come now. The structure above may not hold.” Aqualad calmly informs the young heroes.  
“Fine, but get them out, okay?” Beetle pleads.  
“Miss Martian, see if you can calm their minds. They are terrified.” Aqualad says to M’Gann as he leads the rescued boys up the stairs and out through the devastated club. The boys look about in wonder. Aqualad’s rage had been lavishly visited upon this place. They just make it through the front doors of the club, and into the street to be brought up by spotlights, police cars, and many police officers with drawn guns.  
“Hold your fire! Hold your fire! Weapons tight!” A senior SWAT officer calls out; and several armored officers run toward the boys leading them to safety, putting themselves between them and the building where unknown dangers might still lurk.  
Aqualad, having delivered the rescued boys to safety, turned about and strode purposefully back into the wrecked club to continue the mission.  
At that moment, Miss Martian tenses, her eyes glaze and she senses further danger; a danger unknown to the rest of her teammates. A danger they could not know. The light-hearted Martian girl had to make a terrible choice and trust to others to make the right choices as well.  
\----------  
Bart and Jamie head down the way they had come, and started searching through tunnels they hadn’t been through. Then coming closer to the sounds of gunfire and the cries and moans of the wounded, Bart zips back and forth searching routes faster than Jamie can take two steps, until they find the right passage. Several thugs confirmed the route for them, by running from Superboy and Robin’s wrath and right into Impulse and Blue Beetle’s anger. Bart struck out at such speed and ferocity that he had dropped two of them before either of the others could respond. The remaining were dispatched swiftly and methodically be the rest of the reunited group. Meeting in the middle, Superboy and Robin gather up the boys and with a few gasps and hugs ensure that they are well and uninjured.   
“Kon, they took two away before we could send the alert. Andrew was okay, but Brian is very sick, an allergic reaction to the drugs they forced on them, and they said they were going to get rid of him ‘cuz he was useless to them.” Bart exclaimed as slowly as he could in his fearful excitement.   
Without any further word, Superboy turns around and faces the way they had come and focuses his hearing, concentrating, straining for voices that aren’t those of the sick and twisted criminals they had come to punish. He then stands up, muscles taut, and heads decisively at a quick pace down the passage. Coming to another chamber at a T-intersection, Superboy turns neither left nor right, but heads straight for the wall ahead. Robin immediately throws a birdarang, his very last, ahead of him to blast against the wall to weaken it so that Superboy’s impact through it will widen enough for them all to get through swiftly. They all barrel through behind the Kryptonian past several meters of brick and stone into another chamber and to a dead stop.  
\----------  
The remaining criminals, and there were a good number of them, had made their way out of the sewer tunnels and passages into the alleyways and old warehouse beyond. Artemis ran from rooftop to rooftop, firing again and again, taking down every criminal she could find. She had grown up on the streets of Star City and knew what sort of scum existed and she wanted to exact some vengeance. The nimble and driven archer had her own demons to exorcise and this mission benefitted her as much as the kids they were rescuing. She never missed, but she couldn’t get them all. In frustration, her therapy session was coming to a close. But beyond her were two more, two more who would ensure that none escaped. Kid Flash ran a wide circuit around the area, striking fast and hard at anyone he found, herding them inward toward the false safety of the warehouse, where his new-found love Nightwing ran from shadow to shadow seeking out any stragglers, and their ringleader. Giving hint to the future that might yet be for the young vigilante; he struck silently from the dark and meted out his vengeful wrath.  
\----------  
Superboy stood still as Robin came to a halt at his side. Impulse and Beetle fanned out to either side, waiting for any opportunity to strike, but were held up. An enormous thug backed away into the far passageway, holding a very limp form, using the ill boy as a shield to escape. As he packed through the portal, Robin slowly reached to his belt for another birdarang, and remembered he had used his last to help open the way here. He only had one option left and he had to be precise. Just the thug was about to back around the corner out of sight, Robin reached up to his chest to the logo on his uniform, which was in fact a last ditch weapon of razor sharp alloy, and threw it underhanded and perfectly to strike the thug in the hand. His one hand released Brian, the other still holding him firmly. As he turned the corner he yanked the small shuriken out of his hand with his teeth and spat it to the floor. A few steps further, realizing the futility of using the boy as a shield, he threw him aside as useless weight.  
Those few moments though long for the other three heroes were an eternity for Impulse. He saw in slow motion as the weak and flaccid body of Brian was tossed against the brick wall in view from the passageway corner to drop in a heap onto the filthy wet floor. Impulse’s eyes widened in shock and rage at the sheer callousness of the act. Feeling the hatred well up in him, his normally cheerful voice cried out in anger, almost a shriek, and leaving Superboy and Robin’s cries in his wake, he speeds forward and around the corner. Practically vibrating with rage, Impulse’s fist became a weapon, moving in that strange vibration he had discovered, as it struck the comparatively still body of the thug. Impulse dropped to his knees and started to choke in sobs, then felt a malignant dread wash over him. Dark emotions and dreadful thoughts encompassed his psyche in wave after wave of unimaginable depravities. His mind fought back bolstered by the experiences of a terrible future that was unable to break his cheerful spirit. His will resisted, but he was tiring… and then darkness took him.  
\----------  
Nightwing’s silent route through the dilapidated warehouse had left a path of broken and unconscious thugs in his wake. His hearing again re-attuning to the silence he hears a muffled cry of resistance from above. “Wally, the roof!” he cries out through the mental link. Almost two blocks away, Kid Flash hears the call and runs as fast as he dares, picking up speed and letting his momentum carry him vertically as he sprints up the side of the warehouse, just to meet Nightwing as he burst’s through the open access hatch to the roof to find the Stranger holding Andrew by his collar, with a long and narrow blade at his throat.  
“Don’t come any closer, or cutie-pie here gets a new smile.” The serial kidnapper stepped back closer and closer to the edge of the warehouse roof.   
Nightwing calmly explains while trying to find another solution: “You have no way out of this. Don’t compound your crime by becoming a murderer as well. Your operation has collapsed and all of your men have been taken out. You’re time in prison will not be made any easier by being known as a killer of young boys. But if you cooperate and divulge the details of the operation, some leniency might be found.”  
“That’s where you are wrong. You really don’t know do you? The irony of it all. Oh, this is a setback, but you are going to let me leave, with this kid as my insurance policy. I leave and you get him back without his new smile. It’s a shame, really. He could have been far more useful.”  
Kid Flash and Nightwing quietly rage at the sordid implication. Wally’s feet shift back and forth nervously, his speed looking for a moment of release, to find the right opportunity to intervene. The Stranger stepped his foot to the edge of the roof, pushing Andrew outward, balancing his weight against the boy’s. There was no way to strike at the filthy criminal without the boy falling to his death.   
“I have the shot, but…” Artemis says through the mental link to Nightwing, seething at her inability to take out the criminal without hurting the boy. “I know, Artemis. Just standby.” Nightwing responds.  
“Just delicious, isn’t it? For all your powers, skills, and spandex, you’re completely helpless; and you’re all so pretty.”  
The repeated sordid and lascivious references were wearing on Nightwing’s patience and his ability to make a rational decision as his anger grew to new levels.   
Considering a desperate gamble, he mentally asks Wally: “Do you think you can get to the edge fast enough and grab the kid?”  
“I don’t know. If I had momentum, probably, but from a dead stop I just don’t know.”  
From below, the sounds of police officers working their way through the alleys rounding up and arresting the criminals left beaten and broken by the Team echoed up to the rooftop. Beads of nervous sweat started to build on the Stranger’s forehead as the desperation of his situation became clearer. Desperation that was leading to desperate actions, as his foot shifted closer and closer to the edge of the rooftop.  
“Wally, I think we have to try. I don’t think there’s any other choice.” Nightwing told Kid Flash, the anguish of the decision clear in his mental voice. His grip on the escrima stick in his right hand shifted slightly, preparing for a single desperate throw as Kid Flash crouched slightly, his feet shifting to increase his traction.  
At the fateful moment of decision, the Stranger stiffens and a groan of some unspecified pain growls from between his teeth. As his body goes rigid, his balance begins to falter and his grip tightens on the blonde boy now catatonic in terror. For a moment his balance shifts slightly toward the rooftop and away from the drop below. Kid Flash saw his only opportunity and bolted forward, dearly hoping he succeeded, and skidded to the edge of the ballasted roof, his foot stopping only at the bare brickwork of the vertical wall, knocking into both the kidnapper and Andrew. Wally’s arm reaches out and grabs the boy around the waist as he pushes off the brickwork of the low parapet and falls into a bouncing roll onto the roof, protecting the kid with his own body.  
Nightwing started his sprint forward and stopped short as the Stranger dropped stiffly to his knees, his groan becoming whimpers and his knife drops to the rooftop beside him. Rising up before the scene past the edge of the roof, Miss Martian floated in the air, her hair and cape billowing in a wind that wasn’t blowing in the still night air. Her eyes glowed in an argent brilliance and narrowed as she spread her arms wide and the kidnapper’s whimpers became screams of a pure abject suffering. She assaulted his mind, laying bare the dark secrets held deep within it. She would have done more; and was about to deepen her assault on the fiend now that she knew what he was planning, until Nightwing’s voice finally breaks through to her.  
“Megan! Enough! You saved the boy. We need him to be able to talk.”  
“No, we don’t.” M’Gann responds, the pain of knowledge clear in her voice. The kidnapper continues to scream.  
“M’GANN!” Nightwing orders, and emotionally and psychically drained, she drifts forward and stumbles to the rooftop next to Nightwing in a slump as he pulls her into his arms.  
\----------  
Superboy, though nowhere as fast as Kid Flash or Impulse, was still faster by far than Robin or Blue Beetle. They had all seen in graphic view the body of the boy hit the wall, and but a moment later the scream of Impulse. Fearing the worst, he propels himself in dread of what he may find around the corner. What he found was… disturbing. When Impulse struck the giant thug he was moving at astonishing speeds; and adding to that the vibrational power he had discovered, the result was macabre. A hole had been blasted through the criminal, the mess of which decorated the passageway wall behind him. The half-Kryptonian clone settled to his knees and pulled the unconscious little speedster into his lap, listening and feeling for signs of life or injury. His eyes squinted in concentration as he looked within him for evidence of hidden wounds. His relief was palpable on feeling Bart’s strong and steady pulse and slow consistent respiration.   
Robin and Blue Beetle were only a moment behind. From Jamie’s view Superboy’s body covered much of the view of the thug be he didn’t miss the mess on the far wall and Superboy cradling the limp form of Impulse. He stood very still, almost catatonic. In a small plaintive voice he asked “Bart? Please, no.”  
Robin ran to the body of Brian, knowing Bart was well-tended to in the arms of his lover. He didn’t have the advantage of Superboy’s x-ray vision, but was very well-versed in anatomy and trauma assessment. He immediately felt his neck and was rewarded with a slow but steady pulse. His respiration was slow, but he had apparently suffered a reaction from whatever drug he had been given. Reaching into his belt, Robin pulls out a short cylindrical object and carefully turns the base as it clicks several times. He presses the end of cylinder against the boy’s thigh and presses a button on the side; and the auto injector needle shoots into his flesh releasing a measured dose of epinephrine to aid the symptoms of allergic shock. That done, Robin expertly runs his hands over every bone and joint feeling for the extent of his injuries. There were few but would be painful recovering. Fortunately for the boy, being limp and unconscious, his body was able to absorb much of the impact rather than be broken by it. Nonetheless, his left arm was broken and the bruises on the left side of his chest hinted at cracked ribs.   
As the medicine work its effects, the boy came to consciousness and Robin examined his pupils and was unsurprised to see they were dilated and suspected a concussion. Brian’s eyes opened and began to focus on the raven-haired handsome face leaning protectively over him. Even behind the mask, you could see Robin’s eyes soften and were filled with compassion.  
“Wow! Dreams do come true.” The boy said with a grimace at his pain. Robin could only smile at the words.  
Aqualad comes in at a run, having threaded his way through the maze of tunnels and passages under Suicide Slum to find the rest of his Team.   
“How did you find us down here?” Robin asks in wonder.  
“The path you and Superboy took was hard to miss.”  
“Aqualad, keep an eye on him for a moment. He has several broken bones and is recovering from allergic shock.” And Robin leaves the injured boy in the care of Aqualad and jogs over to Superboy and Jamie as they fuss over the still unconscious Bart. It had taken only a moment for Jamie to realize that the horrifying mess wasn’t Bart, but it was a moment in which he thought he lost him and that he had gone beyond youthful infatuation with him and truly loved the obnoxious little speedster.  
“What happened here?” Robin asks Superboy in wonder at the scene.  
“I don’t know. He’s still unconscious, but I think he thought that guy had killed the boy we had tried so hard to save and he reacted. I don’t know why he blacked out, but maybe it’s for the best, if only we can get him to come out of it. He shouldn’t see this.”  
With Impulse still cradled in his lap, Superboy peels off his signature S-shield t-shirt and takes each of Bart’s smaller hands in his and carefully wipes away the blood, even reaching to the side to a small puddle on the damp floor wetting it to clean all signs of blood from their young ward. That task finished, Superboy tosses his ruined and bloody shirt away, to fall with a wet slap on the floor next to the wrecked body of the thug, the “S” showing clearly to anyone who might see it.  
“Can’t leave that behind Kon. That’s evidence.” Robin softly says, the strain and emotional drain finally showing.  
“No, let them think I did this, but not our Bart. Don’t want it to darken his cheerfulness. He’s too important to us for that. Important to the whole Team for that matter. But let it stay. Even if the police find it, it won’t matter. No one will lay blame once they find out what had happened here. Let it be a warning to others.”  
As Brian’s condition improves from the medicine Robin has given him, his eyes settle on a small piece yellowish metal alloy gleaming with a sharp edge. He reaches for it with his good arm and quietly slides it into his pocket.   
Robin returns and carefully picks the boy up into his arms. He cradles him gently as he gasps in pain.   
“Just hold still and we’ll get you out of here, okay?”  
“Okay Robin.” Brian answers with a smile as he looks up at his rescuing hero and smiles and lays his head on Robin’s shoulder and lets himself drift back into peaceful unconsciousness.   
Superboy gathers up Impulse with Beetle not but half a step away, and Kaldur’Ahm leads the heroes and their wounded out of the passages and into the clean night air and into safety where the rest of the Team awaits. Robin relinquishes the boy into the hands of the paramedics that rush to his aid as Andrew breaks away from the company of Nightwing and Kid Flash and runs to his friend as he is being laid onto a stretcher.   
“You okay Brian?” Andrew asked as he took Brian’s hand.  
“I will be. Did everyone get out? Did they do it?”  
“Yeah. We’re all okay. Just get better, alright?”  
“Okay.” Brian answers and gives Andrew’s hand a squeeze, and gets a kiss on the cheek in return, leaving him smiling.  
\----------  
With a mission accomplished, but not without cost, Robin send the Redbird remotely back to the loft and the Team makes their way to the Metropolis Zeta-Tube and through it to Mount Justice. Waiting for the Team are Batman, Superman; and Martian Manhunter. All but ignoring them, Superboy, Robin and Blue Beetle rush Impulse to the infirmary where Red Tornado helps make the unconscious speedster comfortable and monitors his condition, which physically is entirely normal. The Martian Manhunter enters with M’Gann and lays a strong but gentle green hand on Bart’s head and reaches deep into his mind, bring Bart back to consciousness.   
“Oh, hi guys.” Bart greets his family groggily. “What happened?”  
“What do you remember?” the Martian asks leadingly.   
“Last I remember that big guy had just… he’d… hurt that kid. And some really bad things in my head, but I can’t remember them.”  
“That’s okay, you saved the boy. He’s recovering in the hospital and everyone got out. No one got hurt.” Superboy said soothingly.  
“Gets some rest now, okay kiddo?” Robin says; and they each give Bart a kiss on the forehead as he falls into a normal sleep.  
“There is an empty place in his mind.” Martian Manhunter begins to explain.  
“Just the one?” Jamie says, the stress and worry of the night having bled off and he now resorts to humor to ward off the implications of what might have been.  
“And he has been attacked, an attack of the mind. Empathic in nature.” He turns to his niece and mentally orders her: “Tell me what you have learned.”  
Moments later, Martian Manhunter leaves the room in firm swift strides, leaving the rest to see to Bart’s comfort.  
Closing the door on Infirmary, they return to the briefing room to the rest of the Team, leaving Bart to his rest. Batman and Superman still remain, but with the notable absence of Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian.   
“Your mission was an unqualified success, I see. Tell me what you learned.” Batman responds darkly. Nightwing and Aqualad, as leaders of the Team, recount the mission step by step from the moment of Batman’s initial briefing, making particular reference to the periods of emotional darkness and dreadful lasciviousness that the victims had mentioned and some of the Team had briefly felt.  
“You’ve done well, all of you. Better than you know. Martian Manhunter was able to give me further information “acquired” from the kidnapper by Miss Martian. What you uncovered was a conspiracy to undermine Metropolis from within. That sensation you felt, when exposed to it long enough leaves one susceptible to baser, darker, and less ‘wholesome’ desires. The kidnapper was collecting the boys to feed those desires and therefore have blackmail leverage over some of the prominent people of the city. That leverage would have undermined the successes that Superman and the JLA as a whole have made in Metropolis. Fortunately, you stopped them, and none of the victims were harmed.”  
“Batman, you are leaving something out. What is the source of that emotional blight and what can be done about it?” Aqualad asks in hi typical almost monotone voice.  
“I’ll answer that.” Superman finally interjects. “I have known of this in the past, but thought it defeated. It is caused by a creature we only know by the unlikely but accurate name of ‘Sleez.’ He is an empath and a very dangerous one. Martian Manhunter is now on his way to meet up with Fate. We are going to try another way to beat him this time.”  
“Where did this piece of filth come from?”  
A silence fills the room as moments pass. Batman speaks a single word in ominous simplicity.  
“Apokolips.”  
\----------  
The following morning, Bart wakes well-rested and refreshed with no memory of the final moments of the mission. Stepping out into the early morning darkness from the infirmary he goes to him room for a fresh change of clothes and heads to the showers. The closer he gets the sound of rushing water breaks the abject silence of the mountain home of the Team. Bart walks in on Jamie already in the shower, the warm water running through his glistening dark hair. Bart takes his clothes off and steps into the shower with him. Jamie silently takes Bart into his arms and under the spray of water, kissing him long and nervously…  
\----------  
In the weeks to come, the boys would still meet at The Emporium. A couple had found good foster homes with wonderful new parents. Other’s families had been changed by the experience, and for the better. Life had improved for them all and each had hope for their future. Brian, his left arm still in a cast, had left a small object in the owner, Brett’s, keeping so all the kids would be able to share the memento of what could have been the worst part, or end, of their lives and their rescue by heroes that they had believed in. That small piece of metal that he had managed to pocket before being carried to safety by Robin.   
It was a razor sharp “R” shaped of a yellow alloy. Robin’s last ditch weapon that played a role in saving his life.


	27. Chapter 27

This is dedicated to my friend Kevin… who became a hero.

The sun had barely peaked over the horizon, the ruddy glow just beginning to shed its crimson light on the outskirts of the great city of Metropolis. The tall half-Kryptonian clone, sleepless in his anxious condition, walked the halls of the stylish warehouse he and his lover had moved to and converted to their home when they took in a once injured little speedster who had added to their family. Wolf snuffled quietly at the foot of their bed, the enormous canine lying peacefully in repose. Bringing Wolf to the loft had been a challenge, to say the least. He was freakishly intelligent but managed well in the loft. Bart had even taken to running through the house on Wolf’s back like riding a horse. But how do you walk a “dog” that size and pick up after him with no one being the wiser? And picking up after him was a hugely odious task in and of itself.  
Kon padded through the house in his sock feet, peaking in on his ward. As he looked in on him, he sees that curled up in a little ball of limbs was Bart and Jamie. Ever since the last mission, and Jamie’s initial fear that Bart had been killed, the two had been more inseparable than before. The younger speedster had no memory of the final moments of the mission, thankfully, but it had changed the nature of him and Jamie’s relationship. Lying intertwined in only their underwear they looked the very picture of innocent affection. Conner just looked on them for a moment thinking about how life and fate moved. Tragedy had motivated he and Tim to face their love for one another and they had made a life together and then through tragedy they had taken in Bart who they loved like a surrogate son. But tragedy had not tainted that love and had no part in Bart and Jamie’s relationship, other than that which comes from being young heroes in their profession.  
Conner went to the hallway closet and pulled an item out and raised himself slightly off the floor so as to not make any noise and drifted back and laid a quilt over them to keep them warm. It was the same red green and blue quilt that Ma Kent had given them when they first moved in together. Maybe it had some good luck. Jamie had shown his courage and love in Suicide Slum and Kon could no longer deny that the boy wasn’t so little anymore, and he approved. For a moment he wondered if the boys had… been intimate. He wasn’t a prude by any means, but sometimes he forgot that their boy was growing up. He was almost the age that Tim was their first time; and though Bart had been terribly immature when he first “appeared” among the Team, the last couple of years had matured him immensely. His only concern was if there would ever be a way for he and Tim to have children of their own, and he took comfort that if they could that Bart and Jamie would make wonderful uncles.   
\----------  
Dawn finds Conner asleep in his chair in the living room when the sound of laughter and the smell of coffee wakes him. Shaking off the sleep, he walks into the kitchen to find the boys digging through boxes of cereal and drinking coffee. Looking up from their culinary incursion into Fruit Loops, Bart jumps up and runs to Conner and wraps him in a hug.  
“Good morning, Kon!” The ever-cheerful speedster exclaims.  
“Good morning, Mr. Kent” Jamie says politely as he stands and extends his hand for a handshake.  
Kon smiles at how polite Jamie can be where Bart is a factor.  
“Jamie. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Conner?” And he ignores the hand and pulls Jamie into a hug as well. Then Jamie goes to the counter and pours a cup of coffee for Kon, doing his best to make a good impression. The poor guy was paranoid as hell. He had noticed the quilt they were covered with when they woke and knew that they had been seen in their sleep; and was suddenly self-conscious of the Generator Rex briefs he was wearing, now that Kon had seen them. But his self-consciousness is calmed by the hug from the tall clone and he and Bart run off to the living room with their cereal for an episode of Ben 10, Bart’s favorite. But of course Jamie likes it too, especially when Ben morphs into his bug form, though he wished he was as good looking as Ben was, never realizing he was far too handsome to worry about that. Self-esteem wasn’t one of Jamie’s strong points.   
“So, what’s all the ruckus?” Tim asks with a sleepy smile as he enters the kitchen and pours himself a cup of coffee, eyes still droopy with sleep.  
“Saturday morning cartoons, apparently.” Kon responds.  
“Good, we don’t get to see them much these days.” And Tim gives Kon a good morning kiss and follows the boys to the living room to watch Ben 10 as well. He rolls his eyes playfully at the silliness of it all as Tim looks over his shoulder and says:  
“Kon, if you’re too old for cartoons, then you’re just too old.”  
Kon laughs to himself at the irony of the statement, considering he’s only six years old… technically.  
A couple of hours later with breakfast eaten, cartoons watched, and Jamie dressed, the dusky lad proceeds to say his goodbyes.  
“I promised Nightwing and Black Canary I’d go to the mountain for training today. I’m still new to this stuff you know and want to get a little better.”  
“I think you do fine.” Bart says with an appraising look.  
“Yeah, but Canary says that if I can’t change into the Beetle I still need to be able to protect myself and you.”  
“Take it from me, Jamie, its good advice.” Kon responds “She can still kick my butt most days.”  
“Speak for yourself.” Tim adds with mock smugness, and then gives Jamie a hug goodbye.  
With hugs all around, Bart walks Jamie to the door holding his hand and gives him a goodbye kiss.  
“See you later, hermano?” Jamie says.  
“Of course, handsome.” Bart answers with a giggle.  
After the door closes on Jamie Tim says:  
“Funny that he stills calls you ‘hermano’. Brothers don’t exactly do what you two have been doing.”  
Bart’s foot suddenly starts tapping away on the floor like a rabbit warning of danger and he looks away and runs his hand through his thick auburn hair.  
“Uhhh… “ Bart nervously exhales. “It’s not like that… I mean… we haven’t…”  
Tim and Kon look at each other knowingly. Apparently it’s time for THE TALK.  
“I mean I know how it’s done, but…”  
Tim leads Bart to the couch as Conner runs off to get Bart a glass of chocolate milk. Coffee is the last thing he needs right now, as stressed as he is.  
“You mean you haven’t? I thought…” Tim asks as Kon returns with Bart’s drink, which he gulps at nervously.  
“Nope. Too scared. We want to, but we’re both kinda freaked about it. What if it hurts, you know? Okay, we’ve done… you know… stuff. But not that.” Bart admits guiltily.  
“Bart, do you love Jamie?” Conner asks gently as he sits down on the couch next to Bart and puts an arm around his narrow shoulders.  
“Oh gawds yes!” Bart responds in a heavy sigh. “Not just cuz he’s good-looking. It’s not like that. He’s kind and gentle and thoughtful; and whenever I’m around him I feel like… He’s very crash, Uncle Kon. Very, very crash… like super-crash!”  
“I know, and we like him too so don’t worry about that. But taking that next step is a really big deal. But if you two really love each other whatever you do will be gentle and sweet the first time and you will always remember it.”  
Tim looks away, wistful memories imposing on his thoughts of him and Kon’s first time in a little Kansas cave.  
“Hey Kon, you mind giving us a minute?” Tim asks.  
“Sure.” And Conner gives Bart a kiss on the forehead and squeezes Tim’s hand on the way out. Kon knew what worried the younger speedster and under these circumstances only Tim could give him the advice he needed; and the two of them together might make Bart a little on edge.  
Minutes later, Tim comes into the kitchen as Bart heads off to his room to get dressed. Kon pours him another cup of coffee and jokingly asks:  
“Is that a grey hair I see?” and runs his fingers through Tim’s black hair.  
“Probably.” He responds with a smile.  
“What did you tell him?”  
“I uh… told him why it… uh… wasn’t uncomfortable our first time.” And Kon proceeds to choke on his coffee.  
\----------  
Later that night across town, to the other end of Metropolis, two other teens are basking in their own newly found affection as they sit in a small comic shop with their friends drinking coffee and reading newspapers and magazines. They all still talked about their rescue and how their lives had changed since that dreadful incident, having realized what their fate would have been once their usefulness had run out. Brian himself was almost to that point, but something had changed. He had almost died from an allergic reaction to the drug the Stranger had given him, and it had weakened his own body and mind’s defenses to whatever weird mental effect was in those sewer tunnels. For a time all he remembered was brick and stone. He felt the cool hard texture and thought that would be the last thing he would remember. In his barely lucid state, he felt the shock and pain as he was thrashed against a wall by a murderous thug and lost consciousness. When Robin injected him with the epinephrine he was jolted to awareness and at first only felt the brick and stone… really felt it. The texture, the density, the mass, he felt it all but had been too weak to consider it further. But now he couldn’t walk down the street without feeling the concrete under his feet through his shoes, or resist running his hand across the bricks of buildings as he passed them on the sidewalk. His new boyfriend, Andrew, thought he was just being a bit OCD, but Brian suspected something else had happened.  
Brett, the owner of The Emporium, goes to the back room for another bag of coffee. The kids were really going through it tonight. The dim light from the single bare bulb hanging from the uncommonly high ceiling left its jaundiced glow absent from dark corners and high shelves. As he reached for the coffee, a calm and cultured voice spoke from above:  
“Good evening, Brett.”  
In his surprise, he stumbles back into another shelf and to the floor dropping his parcel. Looking up as he picks himself off the floor he sees Robin perched on the top shelf of the rack he had just been at.  
“Dammit, don’t do that to me!”   
“Sorry, it’s a habit.” Robin explains as he silently drops to the floor and shakes the proprietor’s hand.  
“How have the boys been lately?”  
“Why don’t you ask them yourself? They’re all here tonight.”  
“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea. I try to keep a low profile.” Robin states.  
“Remember what we talked about? That’s part of the problem. These boys love idolize and the others. You made a difference. Let them thank you and see you, otherwise you just come off arrogant. Villains hide in shadows… you shouldn’t.  
“You’re right. You seem to have a habit of it.”  
Brett comes out of the back room with his coffee, with Robin close behind.   
“Hey guys… look who came to say ‘Hello’!”  
Robin steps from behind the proprietor of The Emporium to the excited yells of the teens that the heroes had rescued. None had seen Robin in bright light, only the dim glow in the sewer tunnels. He stood before them somewhat bashfully not used to the limelight. But the guys see the slim and lean hero in his red and green skintight uniform, and they all take a very appraising look. Brian especially, whose eyes trace their way from his black spiked hair to his handsome face and down his firm and defined body to his well-shaped groin and long legs.   
“Oh my God!” Brian exclaims worshipfully, as Andrew smacks him on the back of the head.   
“Take a picture, will you.”  
“Don’t have to Andy. I’ll never forget him.” Brian says shamelessly. “Don’t be jealous. He’s beautiful and he saved my life.” And Brian wonders, not for the first time, how much of his life had changed on that fateful night.  
“Yeah, let’s just see how you act if I ever get to meet Kid Flash.” Andy says petulantly.  
“Where’s your nice stud friend?” A young guy named Kevin asks. Robin still remembers all their names from the original mission briefing material.  
“He’s at home.” Robin shyly answers.  
“Hey Robin?”  
“Yes Kevin?”  
“Is it true that you and Superboy are boyfriends like the rumor says?” It took a lot of courage for the boy to ask a question like that, considering what they had done to the blackmail cartel under Suicide Slum. Robin almost dodged the question, but remembered that these boys needed their heroes and they also needed to know that it was okay to be themselves and feel no shame in being gay; and that even their heroes were strong and normal and accepted.  
“Yes, Superboy is my boyfriend.” Robin answers bashfully. Gasps and swoons echo from all the boys. It was the fulfillment of what they had hoped, that their two favorite heroes (both strong and handsome) were lovers.  
“How did you meet?”  
“Well, I can’t give you the whole story, you know.”  
“Oh, come on.” One of the other boys whines.  
“Okay, I’ll tell you this. He saved my life and stayed by my side for months while I was in a coma. We haven’t been apart since.”  
Brian and Andrew’s hands intertwine as they look on Robin and Andrew says: “That’s so beautiful.”  
“What about the little redhead?” The youngest of the group asks. Robin remembers his name as Calvin.  
“Oh, him? That’s Impulse. The guy in the bug armor, Blue Beetle, is his boyfriend.  
“Dammit all!” Calvin exclaims with a stomp.  
Robin begins to lighten up as he sees the hopes and dreams of the boys. The hopes and dreams that were almost extinguished in the worst way. Without their intervention even those who survived would have been forever changed for the worst; and to be honest, he was enjoying finally getting to be appreciated for being a hero, especially by such deserving and nice guys.   
After another hour of talking to the boys he returns home to Kon asleep at his desk. He had been waiting up for him. Robin vaults through the window that Conner had left open for him and Kon bolts awake and asks:  
“So, how are the guys doing?”  
“They’re doing great, Kon. We did a good thing there, and I don’t mean just saving them. All their lives seem better. The little guy, Calvin, has a terrible crush on Bart. It’s cute really. He got all pissy when I told him Jamie was his boyfriend. But I think Brian has some baggage. He seems like he’s really hiding something.”  
“Well, that’s not much of a surprise. He came so close to not making it home, you know.” Conner reasons.  
“It’s not that. He’s hiding something important to him. It’s nothing to be watchful of I think, he’s too open and honest and good for that otherwise. But I worry if he has emotional problems. By the way, they all asked after you. I think you should meet them. Brett made a good point that if we stay aloof we only come off as stuck up.”  
“I’d love to if you think it’s a good idea.”  
“Trust me Kon, you’d love these guys and they really look up to you.”  
\----------  
Two young men step through the rotten and fetid waters of Suicide Slum as they make their way to their secluded homes. Size nine high-top tennis shoes made no sound nor mark as now…Dark men stepped out from the shadows, much like the men of months before.   
“You ruined our set-up, pretty boy.” Brian heard as he and Andrew were cornered in the alley.  
A dark and dry vicious looking man with leathery skin revealed himself from the shadows.   
“Good. We were waiting for you. It’s time for you to learn the lesson of betrayal.”  
“Things are a little different now.” Brian said, his thin knowledge giving him courage, along with the bravado of a boy who knew Suicide Slum.  
Rough hands took hold of Andrew as his shriek echoed unanswered through the night.  
Brian’s psyche could contain no more. The months of hopelessness and forgotteness on the streets, only to be found by a man who was no friend at all, in spite of how it seemed at the time, gave him wisdom. But now… after their rescue… feeling every brick and stone and slab… he reacted. It was one thing to remember what they would do to him, but now they put their filthy hands on Andrew… the boy who had stayed by his side when he was almost dead from an allergic reaction. The boy who he had learned to love. And now dark and seedy fingers touched him.  
“AARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!”  
At first it was painful, but a sweet pain. Brick and stone rumbled under his rage. It wasn’t an apotheosis like in the novels that he had read. It hurt. Not like they say as a “third eye” opening in awareness… but more like being ripped open in a blast furnace of desperation. The rumbling stone answered his cry against the filthy hands who had touched his boyfriend.  
Rubble in the street, loose brick on the alley wall, and crumbling concrete all answered that cry of denial. Andrew’s eyes opened wide and could not turn away as Brian struck the mugger and rapist with the hard and dense rubble of the street. It all struck them… time and time again as Andrew knelt in a ball of shrieking psychological self-preservation… and blacked out.  
Brian only recalled the blonde hair and bright blue tear-streaked eyes as he looked over on him trying to give him comfort from a terrible fate. The thin nimble hands had soothed his brow in his fevered nightmares. The soft touch that said… “I love you even if it’s too late to matter.” To be saved by Robin and Superboy and Kid Flash only for this to happen… would not happen.   
His awareness returned as Brett stood over the boy in his catatonic state.   
“What happened?” Brett asked in breathless trepidation. He had only been on his way home after the boys had left for the night.  
“He was going to hurt Andy and me.” He whispered in answer, the psychological pain of the moment giving release from the reality of what he had done. There was only a pile of rubble in the midst of a much cleaner street. He could only assume that under it was a very bad man.  
They walked Andrew back home who said no word or uttered even a sound. Even though he was emotionally strong, this was too much for him. Gentle arms took him in as they asked through an open doorway:  
“I can never make this right, can I?”   
“I don’t know, ma’am…” Brett responds.  
Brett turned Brian back toward the street in his catatonic state, just when the dark passage is suddenly filled with the flesh and blood of a tall half-Kryptonian clone… with grief in his eyes. Dropping silently to his side Robin rushes over to take Brian’s hand.  
“Something… happened. I don’t know what Robin. He protected Andy… but now…” Brett struggled to explain.  
Robin tears away the snaps at his neck and loosens his cape, and wraps it around Brian’s shoulders in a gesture of comfort.   
“Tell his mother he’s staying with friends. But make sure she knows which friends. Apparently the neighborhood didn’t get the memo.” Robin says.  
“What of your identity?” Brett asks.  
“And that means WHAT if we fail to do what’s right?” Robin shrieks back, tears in his eyes. Superboy pulls the lad into his arms and sets away slowly into the night as he takes the boy into the dark sky.  
“Give Andrew this address… and no one else.” Robin says as he hands a card to Brett. “We will see to his… recovery.” And Robin fires a line to the rooftops above and disappears.  
Brett looks about to the now empty street… a street as empty as his heart. He thought it was over and the boys could be safe. But unlike Superman who laid waste city blocks to defeat terrible things, the heroes who had saved the teens from the sewers came back to help with the aftermath. Brett was, in spite of himself, beginning to believe in heroes like the boys did.  
\----------  
Bart and Jamie run to the front door as they hear Tim and Kon come home, still wondering why they ran off so fast. Kon had heard a noise that he didn’t like and then were gone. Wolf loped to the entry, his keen nose sniffing about as the young men part and usher in a boy in a terrified state.  
“He’s a friend, Wolf.” Kon simply states.  
The giant canine then hangs his head and gently licks at the young brunette boy’s hand in concern.  
“Can you go make him comfortable please?” Tim asks Bart and Jamie as Kon puts on the kettle for tea.  
Minutes later, Brian comes back escorted by Bart and Jamie in the speedster’s borrowed pajamas and they set him on the living room sofa.  
“I don’t know how to thank you, sir. This is the second time you had to be bothered with me.” He says to Robin.  
“Bothered? I don’t think so. You and your friends are why we are here and do what we do.  
“Is Andy okay? I need to see him and make sure he’s okay.”  
“He’s fine… you saw to that. But you need to tell us what happened Brian.” Robin slowly asks as Superboy takes his hand and wraps it around a mug of calming tea.  
“I don’t know. There was this feeling when Andrew got grabbed. But that was not the first time. It’s been going on since the sewers.”  
“I know, but you can relax now.”  
Then the brunette lad looks about him at the stylish loft that four young heroes call home. Four sets of eyes look worryingly over him as he takes in his environment.   
“I don’t think you should trust me like this. I don’t.” He explains.  
“Just relax, okay?” Jamie says as he sits down on the couch next to Brian.  
“If Robin and Superboy trust you then you are really top of the list. They are pretty picky and protective. Trust me on that.”  
“You really are Impusle’s boyfriend then, aren’t you?”  
“You better believe it guy.” Jamie responds as he pulls Bart to him with a smile.  
“But you’re heroes and save people and stuff.”  
“Brian… let me tell you a story…” Conner says as he settles to his knees in front of Brian on the couch and takes his hand. “We can do some pretty cool things but we aren’t much different than you. I know Robin told you how we met. But Impulse and Beetle there met at a school swim competition. It doesn’t get more normal than that. The skills we have we use to help people, like you and your friends.”  
“I know… but something happened there. I don’t know what to call it. But ever since you gave me that shot, Robin, I can feel the stone. I don’t mean with my hands… but really feel it. When that guy tried to mug us it scared me and I reacted and weird stuff happened. I wanted to just beat him like with a brick. But I promise you, I never touched him.”  
“You did, I think.” Robin gently explains. “Your allergic reaction combined with the mental effects in the tunnels may have opened something up in you and made you different.”  
“I don’t want to be different. I just want to stay with Andy and go to college and have a good life.”  
“Brian? Do you think we have a bad life?” Bart asks the boy as he sits down next to him.  
“No, you guys are terribly awesome.”  
“Yeah, they are. And I know I will never be alone and will always be protected.” Bart explains in one of his moments of ageless maturity.  
“Superboy and Robin will always be my friends and protect me and Beetle will always be at my side. So sure, it’s different, but it’s really good too. And when we do a good thing we sleep better at night knowing we made the world a little bit better.”  
“I don’t know if I’m up for all that.”  
“You don’t have to be.” Conner says. “Just use what you discovered carefully and take care of Andrew.”  
Brian looks across the room and sees two couples that saved his own life twice. They were so normal in their home that he didn’t know what to say. What do you expect of heroes? Here he was holding a cup of tea made for him by Superboy in their home and getting advice on how to be normal. It doesn’t get weirder or more normal than that. Besides, how was he going to explain to Calvin (who had it really bad for Impulse) that he was sitting here on his couch wearing his underwear and pajamas?  
“Does this mean that I have to wear spandex and have a codename or something?” Brian asks.  
“No, Brian, it doesn’t.” Robin responds with a smile. Every once in a while it even occurred to Robin that life was a little weird.  
“Andy always said I was his angel… maybe I can go with that… what with the concrete and brick and stuff? Like ‘Concrete Angel’? That sounds stupid, doesn’t it?” Brian asks.  
“I think it’s cute.” Bart says. “And I bet Andy will too.”  
“How do I tell him?”  
“I think he might have figured it out already.” Robin says with a smile.  
“You know, Impulse… Calvin really REALLY likes you.”  
“I’m spoken for, Brian.” Bart says with a smile. “But tell the guy I said ‘Hi’ when you see him.”  
Robin walks over to the couch with the nervous boy and says…  
“If you want to pursue your skills, we’ll help you. Maybe you can help make your neighborhood better than it is now. But that is your own choice and we support it either way.”  
“No sir. If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t be here and I think I kinda should try to do the same for others in the Slum… at least for Andy.”  
“He’s a lucky guy.” Jamie says. “Take good care of him.”


	28. Chapter 28

This is dedicated to my friend Kevin… who became a hero.

The sun had barely peaked over the horizon, the ruddy glow just beginning to shed its crimson light on the outskirts of the great city of Metropolis. The tall half-Kryptonian clone, sleepless in his anxious condition, walked the halls of the stylish warehouse he and his lover had moved to and converted to their home when they took in a once injured little speedster who had added to their family. Wolf snuffled quietly at the foot of their bed, the enormous canine lying peacefully in repose. Bringing Wolf to the loft had been a challenge, to say the least. He was freakishly intelligent but managed well in the loft. Bart had even taken to running through the house on Wolf’s back like riding a horse. But how do you walk a “dog” that size and pick up after him with no one being the wiser? And picking up after him was a hugely odious task in and of itself.  
Kon padded through the house in his sock feet, peaking in on his ward. As he looked in on him, he sees that curled up in a little ball of limbs was Bart and Jamie. Ever since the last mission, and Jamie’s initial fear that Bart had been killed, the two had been more inseparable than before. The younger speedster had no memory of the final moments of the mission, thankfully, but it had changed the nature of him and Jamie’s relationship. Lying intertwined in only their underwear they looked the very picture of innocent affection. Conner just looked on them for a moment thinking about how life and fate moved. Tragedy had motivated he and Tim to face their love for one another and they had made a life together and then through tragedy they had taken in Bart who they loved like a surrogate son. But tragedy had not tainted that love and had no part in Bart and Jamie’s relationship, other than that which comes from being young heroes in their profession.  
Conner went to the hallway closet and pulled an item out and raised himself slightly off the floor so as to not make any noise and drifted back and laid a quilt over them to keep them warm. It was the same red green and blue quilt that Ma Kent had given them when they first moved in together. Maybe it had some good luck. Jamie had shown his courage and love in Suicide Slum and Kon could no longer deny that the boy wasn’t so little anymore, and he approved. For a moment he wondered if the boys had… been intimate. He wasn’t a prude by any means, but sometimes he forgot that their boy was growing up. He was almost the age that Tim was their first time; and though Bart had been terribly immature when he first “appeared” among the Team, the last couple of years had matured him immensely. His only concern was if there would ever be a way for he and Tim to have children of their own, and he took comfort that if they could that Bart and Jamie would make wonderful uncles.   
\----------  
Dawn finds Conner asleep in his chair in the living room when the sound of laughter and the smell of coffee wakes him. Shaking off the sleep, he walks into the kitchen to find the boys digging through boxes of cereal and drinking coffee. Looking up from their culinary incursion into Fruit Loops, Bart jumps up and runs to Conner and wraps him in a hug.  
“Good morning, Kon!” The ever-cheerful speedster exclaims.  
“Good morning, Mr. Kent” Jamie says politely as he stands and extends his hand for a handshake.  
Kon smiles at how polite Jamie can be where Bart is a factor.  
“Jamie. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Conner?” And he ignores the hand and pulls Jamie into a hug as well. Then Jamie goes to the counter and pours a cup of coffee for Kon, doing his best to make a good impression. The poor guy was paranoid as hell. He had noticed the quilt they were covered with when they woke and knew that they had been seen in their sleep; and was suddenly self-conscious of the Generator Rex briefs he was wearing, now that Kon had seen them. But his self-consciousness is calmed by the hug from the tall clone and he and Bart run off to the living room with their cereal for an episode of Ben 10, Bart’s favorite. But of course Jamie likes it too, especially when Ben morphs into his bug form, though he wished he was as good looking as Ben was, never realizing he was far too handsome to worry about that. Self-esteem wasn’t one of Jamie’s strong points.   
“So, what’s all the ruckus?” Tim asks with a sleepy smile as he enters the kitchen and pours himself a cup of coffee, eyes still droopy with sleep.  
“Saturday morning cartoons, apparently.” Kon responds.  
“Good, we don’t get to see them much these days.” And Tim gives Kon a good morning kiss and follows the boys to the living room to watch Ben 10 as well. He rolls his eyes playfully at the silliness of it all as Tim looks over his shoulder and says:  
“Kon, if you’re too old for cartoons, then you’re just too old.”  
Kon laughs to himself at the irony of the statement, considering he’s only six years old… technically.  
A couple of hours later with breakfast eaten, cartoons watched, and Jamie dressed, the dusky lad proceeds to say his goodbyes.  
“I promised Nightwing and Black Canary I’d go to the mountain for training today. I’m still new to this stuff you know and want to get a little better.”  
“I think you do fine.” Bart says with an appraising look.  
“Yeah, but Canary says that if I can’t change into the Beetle I still need to be able to protect myself and you.”  
“Take it from me, Jamie, its good advice.” Kon responds “She can still kick my butt most days.”  
“Speak for yourself.” Tim adds with mock smugness, and then gives Jamie a hug goodbye.  
With hugs all around, Bart walks Jamie to the door holding his hand and gives him a goodbye kiss.  
“See you later, hermano?” Jamie says.  
“Of course, handsome.” Bart answers with a giggle.  
After the door closes on Jamie Tim says:  
“Funny that he stills calls you ‘hermano’. Brothers don’t exactly do what you two have been doing.”  
Bart’s foot suddenly starts tapping away on the floor like a rabbit warning of danger and he looks away and runs his hand through his thick auburn hair.  
“Uhhh… “ Bart nervously exhales. “It’s not like that… I mean… we haven’t…”  
Tim and Kon look at each other knowingly. Apparently it’s time for THE TALK.  
“I mean I know how it’s done, but…”  
Tim leads Bart to the couch as Conner runs off to get Bart a glass of chocolate milk. Coffee is the last thing he needs right now, as stressed as he is.  
“You mean you haven’t? I thought…” Tim asks as Kon returns with Bart’s drink, which he gulps at nervously.  
“Nope. Too scared. We want to, but we’re both kinda freaked about it. What if it hurts, you know? Okay, we’ve done… you know… stuff. But not that.” Bart admits guiltily.  
“Bart, do you love Jamie?” Conner asks gently as he sits down on the couch next to Bart and puts an arm around his narrow shoulders.  
“Oh gawds yes!” Bart responds in a heavy sigh. “Not just cuz he’s good-looking. It’s not like that. He’s kind and gentle and thoughtful; and whenever I’m around him I feel like… He’s very crash, Uncle Kon. Very, very crash… like super-crash!”  
“I know, and we like him too so don’t worry about that. But taking that next step is a really big deal. But if you two really love each other whatever you do will be gentle and sweet the first time and you will always remember it.”  
Tim looks away, wistful memories imposing on his thoughts of him and Kon’s first time in a little Kansas cave.  
“Hey Kon, you mind giving us a minute?” Tim asks.  
“Sure.” And Conner gives Bart a kiss on the forehead and squeezes Tim’s hand on the way out. Kon knew what worried the younger speedster and under these circumstances only Tim could give him the advice he needed; and the two of them together might make Bart a little on edge.  
Minutes later, Tim comes into the kitchen as Bart heads off to his room to get dressed. Kon pours him another cup of coffee and jokingly asks:  
“Is that a grey hair I see?” and runs his fingers through Tim’s black hair.  
“Probably.” He responds with a smile.  
“What did you tell him?”  
“I uh… told him why it… uh… wasn’t uncomfortable our first time.” And Kon proceeds to choke on his coffee.  
\----------  
Later that night across town, to the other end of Metropolis, two other teens are basking in their own newly found affection as they sit in a small comic shop with their friends drinking coffee and reading newspapers and magazines. They all still talked about their rescue and how their lives had changed since that dreadful incident, having realized what their fate would have been once their usefulness had run out. Brian himself was almost to that point, but something had changed. He had almost died from an allergic reaction to the drug the Stranger had given him, and it had weakened his own body and mind’s defenses to whatever weird mental effect was in those sewer tunnels. For a time all he remembered was brick and stone. He felt the cool hard texture and thought that would be the last thing he would remember. In his barely lucid state, he felt the shock and pain as he was thrashed against a wall by a murderous thug and lost consciousness. When Robin injected him with the epinephrine he was jolted to awareness and at first only felt the brick and stone… really felt it. The texture, the density, the mass, he felt it all but had been too weak to consider it further. But now he couldn’t walk down the street without feeling the concrete under his feet through his shoes, or resist running his hand across the bricks of buildings as he passed them on the sidewalk. His new boyfriend, Andrew, thought he was just being a bit OCD, but Brian suspected something else had happened.  
Brett, the owner of The Emporium, goes to the back room for another bag of coffee. The kids were really going through it tonight. The dim light from the single bare bulb hanging from the uncommonly high ceiling left its jaundiced glow absent from dark corners and high shelves. As he reached for the coffee, a calm and cultured voice spoke from above:  
“Good evening, Brett.”  
In his surprise, he stumbles back into another shelf and to the floor dropping his parcel. Looking up as he picks himself off the floor he sees Robin perched on the top shelf of the rack he had just been at.  
“Dammit, don’t do that to me!”   
“Sorry, it’s a habit.” Robin explains as he silently drops to the floor and shakes the proprietor’s hand.  
“How have the boys been lately?”  
“Why don’t you ask them yourself? They’re all here tonight.”  
“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea. I try to keep a low profile.” Robin states.  
“Remember what we talked about? That’s part of the problem. These boys love idolize and the others. You made a difference. Let them thank you and see you, otherwise you just come off arrogant Villains hide in shadows… you shouldn’t.  
“You’re right. You seem to have a habit of it.”  
Brett comes out of the back room with his coffee, with Robin close behind.   
“Hey guys… look who came to say ‘Hello’!”  
Robin steps from behind the proprietor of The Emporium to the excited yells of the teens that the heroes had rescued. None had seen Robin in bright light, only the dim glow in the sewer tunnels. He stood before them somewhat bashfully not used to the limelight. But the guys see the slim and lean hero in his red and green skintight uniform, and they all take a very appraising look. Brian especially, whose eyes trace their way from his black spiked hair to his handsome face and down his firm and defined body to his well-shaped groin and long legs.   
“Oh my God!” Brian exclaims worshipfully, as Andrew smacks him on the back of the head.   
“Take a picture, will you.”  
“Don’t have to Andy. I’ll never forget him.” Brian says shamelessly. “Don’t be jealous. He’s beautiful and he saved my life.” And Brian wonders, not for the first time, how much of his life had changed on that fateful night.  
“Yeah, let’s just see how you act if I ever get to meet Kid Flash.” Andy says petulantly.  
“Where’s your nice stud friend?” A young guy named Kevin asks. Robin still remembers all their names from the original mission briefing material.  
“He’s at home.” Robin shyly answers.  
“Hey Robin?”  
“Yes Kevin?”  
“Is it true that you and Superboy are boyfriends like the rumor says?” It took a lot of courage for the boy to ask a question like that, considering what they had done to the blackmail cartel under Suicide Slum. Robin almost dodged the question, but remembered that these boys needed their heroes and they also needed to know that it was okay to be themselves and feel no shame in being gay; and that even their heroes were strong and normal and accepted.  
“Yes, Superboy is my boyfriend.” Robin answers bashfully. Gasps and swoons echo from all the boys. It was the fulfillment of what they had hoped, that their two favorite heroes (both strong and handsome) were lovers.  
“How did you meet?”  
“Well, I can’t give you the whole story, you know.”  
“Oh, come on.” One of the other boys whines.  
“Okay, I’ll tell you this. He saved my life and stayed by my side for months while I was in a coma. We haven’t been apart since.”  
Brian and Andrew’s hands intertwine as they look on Robin and Andrew says: “That’s so beautiful.”  
“What about the little redhead?” The youngest of the group asks. Robin remembers his name as Calvin.  
“Oh, him? That’s Impulse. The guy in the bug armor, Blue Beetle, is his boyfriend.  
“Dammit all!” Calvin exclaims with a stomp.  
Robin begins to lighten up as he sees the hopes and dreams of the boys. The hopes and dreams that were almost extinguished in the worst way. Without their intervention even those who survived would have been forever changed for the worst; and to be honest, he was enjoying finally getting to be appreciated for being a hero, especially by such deserving and nice guys.   
After another hour of talking to the boys he returns home to Kon asleep at his desk. He had been waiting up for him. Robin vaults through the window that Conner had left open for him and Kon bolts awake and asks:  
“So, how are the guys doing?”  
“They’re doing great, Kon. We did a good thing there, and I don’t mean just saving them. All their lives seem better. The little guy, Calvin, has a terrible crush on Bart. It’s cute really. He got all pissy when I told him Jamie was his boyfriend. But I think Brian has some baggage. He seems like he’s really hiding something.”  
“Well, that’s not much of a surprise. He came so close to not making it home, you know.” Conner reasons.  
“It’s not that. He’s hiding something important to him. It’s nothing to be watchful of I think, he’s too open and honest and good for that otherwise. But I worry if he has emotional problems. By the way, they all asked after you. I think you should meet them. Brett made a good point that if we stay aloof we only come off as stuck up.”  
“I’d love to if you think it’s a good idea.”  
“Trust me Kon, you’d love these guys and they really look up to you.”  
\----------  
Two young men step through the rotten and fetid waters of Suicide Slum as they make their way to their secluded homes. Size nine high-top tennis shoes made no sound nor mark as now…Dark men stepped out from the shadows, much like the men of months before.   
“You ruined our set-up, pretty boy.” Brian heard as he and Andrew were cornered in the alley.  
A dark and dry vicious looking man with leathery skin revealed himself from the shadows.   
“Good. We were waiting for you. It’s time for you to learn the lesson of betrayal.”  
“Things are a little different now.” Brian said, his thin knowledge giving him courage, along with the bravado of a boy who knew Suicide Slum.  
Rough hands took hold of Andrew as his shriek echoed unanswered through the night.  
Brian’s psyche could contain no more. The months of hopelessness and forgotteness on the streets, only to be found by a man who was no friend at all, in spite of how it seemed at the time, gave him wisdom. But now… after their rescue… feeling every brick and stone and slab… he reacted. It was one thing to remember what they would do to him, but now they put their filthy hands on Andrew… the boy who had stayed by his side when he was almost dead from an allergic reaction. The boy who he had learned to love. And now dark and seedy fingers touched him.  
“AARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!”  
At first it was painful, but a sweet pain. Brick and stone rumbled under his rage. It wasn’t an apotheosis like in the novels that he had read. It hurt. Not like they say as a “third eye” opening in awareness… but more like being ripped open in a blast furnace of desperation. The rumbling stone answered his cry against the filthy hands who had touched his boyfriend.  
Rubble in the street, loose brick on the alley wall, and crumbling concrete all answered that cry of denial. Andrew’s eyes opened wide and could not turn away as Brian struck the mugger and rapist with the hard and dense rubble of the street. It all struck them… time and time again as Andrew knelt in a ball of shrieking psychological self-preservation… and blacked out.  
Brian only recalled the blonde hair and bright blue tear-streaked eyes as he looked over on him trying to give him comfort from a terrible fate. The thin nimble hands had soothed his brow in his fevered nightmares. The soft touch that said… “I love you even if it’s too late to matter.” To be saved by Robin and Superboy and Kid Flash only for this to happen… would not happen.   
His awareness returned as Brett stood over the boy in his catatonic state.   
“What happened?” Brett asked in breathless trepidation. He had only been on his way home after the boys had left for the night.  
“He was going to hurt Andy and me.” He whispered in answer, the psychological pain of the moment giving release from the reality of what he had done. There was only a pile of rubble in the midst of a much cleaner street. He could only assume that under it was a very bad man.  
They walked Andrew back home who said no word or uttered even a sound. Even though he was emotionally strong, this was too much for him. Gentle arms took him in as they asked through an open doorway:  
“I can never make this right, can I?”   
“I don’t know, ma’am…” Brett responds.  
Brett turned Brian back toward the street in his catatonic state, just when the dark passage is suddenly filled with the flesh and blood of a tall half-Kryptonian clone… with grief in his eyes. Dropping silently to his side Robin rushes over to take Brian’s hand.  
“Something… happened. I don’t know what Robin. He protected Andy… but now…” Brett struggled to explain.  
Robin tears away the snaps at his neck and loosens his cape, and wraps it around Brian’s shoulders in a gesture of comfort.   
“Tell his mother he’s staying with friends. But make sure she knows which friends. Apparently the neighborhood didn’t get the memo.” Robin says.  
“What of your identity?” Brett asks.  
“And that means WHAT if we fail to do what’s right?” Robin shrieks back, tears in his eyes. Superboy pulls the lad into his arms and sets away slowly into the night as he takes the boy into the dark sky.  
“Give Andrew this address… and no one else.” Robin says as he hands a card to Brett. “We will see to his… recovery.” And Robin fires a line to the rooftops above and disappears.  
Brett looks about to the now empty street… a street as empty as his heart. He thought it was over and the boys could be safe. But unlike Superman who laid waste city blocks to defeat terrible things, the heroes who had saved the teens from the sewers came back to help with the aftermath. Brett was, in spite of himself, beginning to believe in heroes like the boys did.  
\----------  
Bart and Jamie run to the front door as they hear Tim and Kon come home, still wondering why they ran off so fast. Kon had heard a noise that he didn’t like and then were gone. Wolf loped to the entry, his keen nose sniffing about as the young men part and usher in a boy in a terrified state.  
“He’s a friend, Wolf.” Kon simply states.  
The giant canine then hangs his head and gently licks at the young brunette boy’s hand in concern.  
“Can you go make him comfortable please?” Tim asks Bart and Jamie as Kon puts on the kettle for tea.  
Minutes later, Brian comes back escorted by Bart and Jamie in the speedster’s borrowed pajamas and they set him on the living room sofa.  
“I don’t know how to thank you, sir. This is the second time you had to be bothered with me.” He says to Robin.  
“Bothered? I don’t think so. You and your friends are why we are here and do what we do.  
“Is Andy okay? I need to see him and make sure he’s okay.”  
“He’s fine… you saw to that. But you need to tell us what happened Brian.” Robin slowly asks as Superboy takes his hand and wraps it around a mug of calming tea.  
“I don’t know. There was this feeling when Andrew got grabbed. But that was not the first time. It’s been going on since the sewers.”  
“I know, but you can relax now.”  
Then the brunette lad looks about him at the stylish loft that four young heroes call home. Four sets of eyes look worryingly over him as he takes in his environment.   
“I don’t think you should trust me like this. I don’t.” He explains.  
“Just relax, okay?” Jamie says as he sits down on the couch next to Brian.  
“If Robin and Superboy trust you then you are really top of the list. They are pretty picky and protective. Trust me on that.”  
“You really are Impusle’s boyfriend then, aren’t you?”  
“You better believe it guy.” Jamie responds as he pulls Bart to him with a smile.  
“But you’re heroes and save people and stuff.”  
“Brian… let me tell you a story…” Conner says as he settles to his knees in front of Brian on the couch and takes his hand. “We can do some pretty cool things but we aren’t much different than you. I know Robin told you how we met. But Impulse and Beetle there met at a school swim competition. It doesn’t get more normal than that. The skills we have we use to help people, like you and your friends.”  
“I know… but something happened there. I don’t know what to call it. But ever since you gave me that shot, Robin, I can feel the stone. I don’t mean with my hands… but really feel it. When that guy tried to mug us it scared me and I reacted and weird stuff happened. I wanted to just beat him like with a brick. But I promise you, I never touched him.”  
“You did, I think.” Robin gently explains. “Your allergic reaction combined with the mental effects in the tunnels may have opened something up in you and made you different.”  
“I don’t want to be different. I just want to stay with Andy and go to college and have a good life.”  
“Brian? Do you think we have a bad life?” Bart asks the boy as he sits down next to him.  
“No, you guys are terribly awesome.”  
“Yeah, they are. And I know I will never be alone and will always be protected.” Bart explains in one of his moments of ageless maturity.  
“Superboy and Robin will always be my friends and protect me and Beetle will always be at my side. So sure, it’s different, but it’s really good too. And when we do a good thing we sleep better at night knowing we made the world a little bit better.”  
“I don’t know if I’m up for all that.”  
“You don’t have to be.” Conner says. “Just use what you discovered carefully and take care of Andrew.”  
Brian looks across the room and sees two couples that saved his own life twice. They were so normal in their home that he didn’t know what to say. What do you expect of heroes? Here he was holding a cup of tea made for him by Superboy in their home and getting advice on how to be normal. It doesn’t get weirder or more normal than that. Besides, how was he going to explain to Calvin (who had it really bad for Impulse) that he was sitting here on his couch wearing his underwear and pajamas?  
“Does this mean that I have to wear spandex and have a codename or something?” Brian asks.  
“No, Brian, it doesn’t.” Robin responds with a smile. Every once in a while it even occurred to Robin that life was a little weird.  
“Andy always said I was his angel… maybe I can go with that… what with the concrete and brick and stuff? Like ‘Concrete Angel’? That sounds stupid, doesn’t it?” Brian asks.  
“I think it’s cute.” Bart says. “And I bet Andy will too.”  
“How do I tell him?”  
“I think he might have figured it out already.” Robin says with a smile.  
“You know, Impulse… Calvin really REALLY likes you.”  
“I’m spoken for, Brian.” Bart says with a smile. “But tell the guy I said ‘Hi’ when you see him.”  
Robin walks over to the couch with the nervous boy and says…  
“If you want to pursue your skills, we’ll help you. Maybe you can help make your neighborhood better than it is now. But that is your own choice and we support it either way.”  
“No sir. If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t be here and I think I kinda should try to do the same for others in the Slum… at least for Andy.”  
“He’s a lucky guy.” Jamie says. “Take good care of him.”


	29. Chapter 29

Little by little, the days slowly slipped by. Tim had successfully challenged many of his college courses and now had more time to spend with his family and support them, freeing up Conner to commit full-time to his studies. Though is wasn’t as the proceeds of his stock as controlling partner of Drake Pharmaceuticals left him penniless. Anything but. Kon hadn’t told Tim, but he had changed his major to study genetics. He had his reasons. He was a product of genetic manipulation; the amalgam of Superman and someone else’s DNA. Also, once his x-ray vision had been opened within him, he felt that some medical knowledge would benefit the Team. He thought that if they cooperated with their powers M’Gann could take away an injured person’s pain and he could look within a body and treat an injury. He wanted to be the Team’s version of a Combat Medic, like in the Army. He was originally meant as a weapon, but had a will of his own. He’d chosen to help people with his power… and he meant to do it further. But what he really wanted out of life was to be a husband and a father. The tall half-Kryptonian young man paced the living room of their loft with a small metal object in his hand that he kept staring at with hope.  
He’d planned on making his proposal to Robin weeks, even months, ago. Missions and life had intervened to postpone that. But he had wanted the moment to be special. After asking Wally and Dick to take Bart for a weekend, the Suicide Slum mission came on. That mission had taken an emotional toll on the little family. Bart himself along with Jamie had shown such extreme courage in being bait for the blackmail cartel that Superboy was humbled by it, and yet he still stood in fear of his next mission. He had only to make his proposal to Robin. Robin had his father’s blessing as Bruce Wayne had given his consent, but Superboy was achingly alone in the lack of a father’s approval.  
Making a spontaneous decision early in the pre-dawn morning, Kon pulls a blank sheet of paper from his desk drawer and pens a note in his precise but messy handwriting. Walking back to the bedroom, where Tim lightly snores deep in sleep, he kisses him and watches the young hero smile back. He then walks to the back of the hallway of their home to Bart’s room where he looks in on the boy and kisses him on the forehead and tucks the covers around him. The heroic little speedster smiles and mumbles in his sleep as he draws himself into a little ball in response to Kon’s touch. His decision made and his “goodbyes” said, Superboy heads toward the front door, to be stopped dead in his tracks by a snow white enormous wolf. With a lupine smile and quiet whine, Wolf settles to the floor in front of the door and looks up at Conner.  
“You can’t come with me this time, Wolf. I need you to stay and look after Tim and Bart. Can you do that for me?” And with a plaintive “wuff” the giant wolf gives his grudging consent.   
“Goodbye pup. I’ll be back.”  
\----------  
Walking across a glacier surface, Conner made his way to Superman’s Fortress of Solitude, as he called it. He could have flown right to the front door… but the journey was as important as the destination, and he wanted time to think. Just as his hand reached to knock on the front portal, it opened and a warm and calm entry opened.  
“Kal! I need to talk.” Superboy asked to the empty room.  
“I’m here for you anytime you need me.” Superman said as he entered the room from beyond. “What brings you here?”  
“I need something from you… something only you can give. It’s hard for me to ask, because we’ve not always been close, but you’re the closest thing I have to a father and I wanted to tell you and get your ‘blessing.’”  
“And what is that, Kon-El?”  
Superboy is suddenly struck by being called by his Kryptonian name by Superman… something he doesn’t recall if he has done. He pulls a small and simple metal ring from his pocket and says: “I’m going to ask Robin to marry me.”  
Like Batman, Superman has never allowed himself to think of love, marriage, or a family. In fact, even less so. Batman at least had his adopted sons. If anything, he was almost a monk in that regard. Awed by the enormity of what he had just been told, and that Superboy trusted him enough to tell him, Superman almost fell to the floor. As it was, he put a hand to the wall to steady himself.  
“Are you sure this is what you want? You do know that it’s likely you can love no other now, don’t you?”  
“It’s all I ever wanted, Kal.” Superboy answers, his love for Robin giving him strength. “I want a family with him and to make my life with him for as long as life lasts.”  
“A family is probably not possible, obviously, but you have my blessing… son.” And Superman takes Superboy’s hand and pulls him to him and places a kiss on his cheek.  
Conner had never known the pain of having had a father and lost him as Robin had. But he’d also never known the love of a father at all until now. Superman had just called him son. He wasn’t prone to tears, but an emotional weight was lifted off his strong shoulders. He allowed himself to relax and be vulnerable as The Man of Steel wrapped his arms around him in an embrace.  
“I know I swore I would never come back here, but I think I was as hasty as you were reticent.”  
“True on both our parts.” Superman humbly states. “If you will have me, I would be honored to stand at your side at your wedding, and at any other time.”  
“That’s assuming he says yes, Kal.”  
“I think you misunderstand Robin. I believe he’s been waiting for you to do this.”  
The two Kryptonians then find a seat and spend some time talking, as father and son. Conner reveals all his hopes and dreams to Superman, what he wants from life and love and his happiness at how much he has already gained with his love and passion for Robin and his pride and delight at Impulse, who fills the role of either son or little brother.   
Hours later, Conner is back walking his way across the tundra as he makes a call on his phone.  
“Hey Dick?... Yeah, everything’s fine. How are you doing?… You think you and Wally can take Bart next weekend? I know it’s an imposition with your work schedule and Wally’s studies… Yeah… THAT. Thanks a lot guy. I really owe you one. Give Wally a hug for me, okay?... Talk to you soon.”  
With his decision made and timetable set, Conner leaps into the sky feeling lighter than ever.   
\----------  
With the dawn’s rays caressing the youthful face and giving his smooth black hair a slightly bluish hue in its raven darkness, the lad rolls over to wrap his arm around his boyfriend… and feels only an empty bed. Tim sat up and stretched and rolled out of the bed he shared with his Kryptonian clone lover. Stretching again, every muscle stood out in definition on the form of the thin and lithe body of Gotham’s, and now Metropolis’, young protector. His smooth milky flesh was only marred by the multiple scars that told the story of his nighttime profession. Conner loved every one of those scars. They spoke of courage and dedication, though now he had learned to hate the addition of a new scar for he felt it a failure to protect him from any new ones..   
Not bothering to dress, he was in his own home after all, he stepped barefoot to the kitchen to find that the timer on the coffeepot had done its job precisely. Inhaling the aroma of the Swedish coffee that he and Kon preferred he pours himself a cup and languidly adjusts the small black briefs that were his only compromise to his nakedness. He’d only worn the small bikini style briefs for as long as he could remember, but now as his personal concession to his love for Conner, they sported a small “S-shield” logo over the left hip… right at the place Kon called “his spot.” Taking a sip of the hot dark brew, Tim sees a note left by the coffeemaker, where he was sure to find it. Thinking Kon would be asleep in his recliner, or at his desk, Tim was surprised to read:  
“My Beloved Timmy,  
Sorry I wasn’t home when you woke up. I miss you already. But you can catch up to me. Meet me tomorrow evening at:  
2259 Kalakaua Avenue  
Honolulu  
I love you so very much.   
Tim gulps at his coffee, scalding his mouth slightly, excitement gripping him. He sets his cup down and picks up the kitchen phone and taps out a long-memorized number.  
“Wally?... Yes, I know what time it is, sorry. Is Dick with you too?... Yeah I know, but it’s almost 9:00. I need a favor. What do you mean ‘blowing up your phone?’ I just woke up myself… Oh… Well, you guys think you can put up with Bart for the weekend? Please?... Thanks Wally, you really are a good friend. Give Dick a hug for me, will you? … Bye Walls!”  
Robin hangs the phone up and mentally assesses what he needs to do between now and tomorrow. Walking down the hall to Bart’s room he quietly twists the knob and opens the door, assuming that the young speedster would still be asleep… he wasn’t.  
“Oh god!” Bart shrieks in a panic as he pulls the covers up over himself. Apparently he had been taking Tim’s advice… and doing so with vigorous abandon. Feeling completely scandalized, Tim quickly shuts the door. It’s not that he hadn’t seen Bart without his clothes on before, be he hadn’t seen him without his clothes on doing THAT. He could have gone his whole life without seeing it, and was suddenly very self-conscious of his own near-nakedness. But at least he had solved the mystery of where the batteries to the TV remote had gone.  
A short time later, Bart enters the kitchen freshly showered and dressed, as is Tim. His face almost matches his hair as he avoids making eye contact with his slightly older friend and mentor. Tim barely avoids laughing at the kid’s embarrassment.   
“Don’t tell Kon, okay?” Bart quietly asks his shoes.  
“Come here, kiddo.” Tim says softly. “There’s nothing for you to be ashamed of. I won’t tell Kon, but you shouldn’t be worried about it either. It’s something we all do. You’re just embarrassed because you were caught in the act. Besides, it’s not like I didn’t give you that little piece of advice and it will make things easier if you decide to take that next step with Jamie.”  
“I just want it to be okay when Jamie and I…”  
“Bart? Are you going to keep talking to your shoes or do you want to talk to me?”  
“Sorry Tim.”  
“Look up and be strong, Bart. You should not feel ashamed of yourself. You’re smart, kind, loving, have a big heart, and you’re a heart-breaking cutie. I’m proud of you and so is Kon, so please don’t be so down on yourself. Jamie’s a lucky guy to have someone like you.”  
“Where is Kon, now that you mention him?” Bart asks.  
“That’s why I came to get you in the first place. He had to leave and I thought you might like to finally go spend the weekend with Dick and Wally like we keep planning.”  
Bart’s heart speeds up at the idea. Not that getting to spend the weekend with Kid Flash and Nightwing is a terrible thing, that’s awesome by itself, but he knows why. Conner is finally going to pop the question. Bart himself has another plan. Dick and Wally like to go dancing on most Saturdays. Maybe…  
\----------  
Robin B-20… Impulse B-23 The computer announces as the lean and handsome young hero enters Mount Justice with an auburn-haired speedster in tow with his backpack slung over one shoulder.  
“Nightwing! Wally!” Bart shrieks as he sees the older couple that had been waiting to greet them. In a burst of speed, Impulse bolts over and pounces on Nightwing and wraps him in a big hug, the speed and impact dropping them both to the floor.  
“Oh my god, you are such a player!” Wally playfully chides his boyfriend as the floppy-haired young man extricates himself from Bart’s tangle of limbs.  
“What can I say, I like redheads.” Nightwing responds with a smile.  
“My turn.” Wally says as he helps Bart up off the floor and wraps his arms around his nephew in a big hug.  
Kid Flash had adored his nephew from the day they had first met when a strange metallic pod had appeared in the Mountain, but the mission in Metropolis’ Suicide Slum had taught him to respect him too. He had shown such heroic courage under what were very difficult circumstances, yet he still retained his youthful exuberance. He felt they could all learn something from that.  
“Thanks for letting Bart stay with you guys.” Tim says stifling his laughter at the antics of the younger half of the Flash family. They were an affectionate bunch, and it warmed his heart to know that the family of heroes had not lost their humor and affection, something the “Bat-family” often had to remind themselves of. But of course, tragedy had visited them far more than most.  
“It’s no problem at all, little brother.” Nightwing responds still laughing and adjusting his clothes after picking himself up off the floor. Then the older hero takes Tim by the hand and pulls him to the side.  
“Are you okay Tim?” Dick asks, noting Tim’s distractedness.  
“Yeah, just really nervous.”  
“Just remember how much he loves you. You two went through a couple kinds of hell to be together and that says a lot. I might have been late for the party, but that doesn’t mean I don’t get it. I still feel like an ass and a hypocrite for what I did back then.”  
“Stop apologizing, Richard. We both understand… and we love you too.”  
“I love you too, baby-bro. Now run off and get you a husband.” Nightwing wraps Robin in a deep brotherly hug.  
\----------  
Robin had made it to Mount Justice through the Zeta Beam, but now he had to get to Hawaii by tomorrow night. Japan Airlines had a non-stop between Metropolis and Honolulu and he booked a first class flight for tomorrow morning. Though he was really very wealthy he wasn’t a snob and quite practical, but the first class seat was the only one left on that flight. Now that the flight was arranged, he tubed back to Metropolis from the mountain to a now very empty home. Rushing around the house, he dug into the hall closet for his suitcase, which he proceeded to fill with his favorite clothes, or to be more accurate, Superboy’s favorite clothes. Then crawling under his desk in the expansive living room, Robin pops open a secret compartment he had made below the floorboards… one of many throughout the house. He had ordered a shirt and matching briefs for a special occasion. Something really sensual. It wasn’t something to hide per se, but they say that the heart cherishes secrets. It was something only for Superboy to see. He’d tried it on once to make sure it fit right and thought it looked pretty good. He hoped Conner would think so too. Though no one might believe it, considering the frequently very serious nature of Gotham’s younger protector, he was a hopeless romantic.  
With his bag packed, Tim stepped into the shower letting the hot water relax his tense body. Reemerging minutes later, his smooth skin flush from the heat of the water and his own emotions, he opens the closet and pulls out his best suit. The suit had been a gift from Bruce for his graduation and the man had shown incredible taste. The black silk shimmered with a slight sheen that accented his raven black hair. Tim carefully sets the burglar alarm, both of them, the obvious one that they pay a monthly fee to ADT for, and then the silent alarm that’s monitored by the computer systems at both the mountain and the Batcave. With his small suitcase in hand, he sets off down the street to hail a cab. He makes it to JFK airport and the Japan Airlines terminal for his flight. Undergoing the irritating task of the security inspection, he finally makes it on the plane to his first class seat. As he sat nervously fidgeting, he marveled at his agitated state. He’s faced down the vaunted Superman, defeated uncountable villains and thugs, and survived an explosion that left him in a coma for months, but now he sits nervously like a schoolboy outside the principal’s office waiting to be berated for a prank.  
A polite and pretty flight attendant asks for Tim’s drink order and he takes a moment to contemplate. Knowing JAL’s level of quality and service, and his own level of stress, Tim calmly states:  
“A glass of merlot would be nice.”  
“Certainly sir, I just need to see your identification.”  
Tim isn’t 21 yet, not that it will matter once they reach international airspace, but he’s always prepared. Pulling out his wallet he takes out his ID card, not the real one but the one he kept as a memento of a previous mission and the identity he assumed for it. Probably not the wisest thing to keep something like that on hand, but it had personal significance to the young hero. Deftly sliding the card from behind the real driver’s license, he hands it over to the stewardess who reads the name of “Alvin Draper” and notes his birthday. Thinking he looks a little young to be 21 years old, she’s satisfied that she’s done her job correctly and returns the card.  
“Thank you, sir.”  
Moments later she returns with his glass of wine, which he gulps at to calm his nerves.  
“You okay? You’re not nervous about flying are you?” A pleasant voice asks at his side as his neighbor notes the slight tremor in Tim’s hand holding the wineglass.  
“About flying? No.” And he turns to his fellow traveler and finally takes note of him. The slim young man was only of medium height but had pretty soft brown eyes that practically radiated kindness.   
“Oh, I’m Billy… Billy Kaplan.” He says and reaches out his hand. Tim takes it in a handshake and responds: “Tim Drake. Good to meet you.”  
“So, vacationing in Hawaii?” Billy asks.  
“Not sure.” Tim responds as Billy looks at him questioningly. “I’m meeting my boyfriend in Honolulu. He disappeared on me this morning and left a note to meet him there. I think he’s going to propose to me.” Tim explains in uncharacteristic openness with a hopeful smile.  
“Really? That’s wonderful! Teddy, my boyfriend, proposed to me last month. We’re still ironing out the details.”  
“Congratulations. I’m sure you two will make a nice couple.” Tim responds as Billy invades his personal space with a sudden congratulatory hug. But he doesn’t exactly hate it either. Here he is on a flight to Hawaii to meet his lover and he and this cutie are exchanging kudos on their engagements. Life is strange sometimes… but in a good way.   
\----------  
The tall and handsome Conner Kent takes out a room in the Royal Hawaiian Hotel. The King Kamehameha suite is everything he hoped for, and named after a king and hopefully, he thinks, worthy of his young prince Timothy. Carefully hanging his suit and stowing his small clothes in the dresser, he heads out of the room and down the elevator to make his dinner reservation at the Aha Aina restaurant. Tim isn’t too fond of seafood like Kon is, but the menu reflects selections of true Kobe beef which he knows he absolutely does like. Not the American Wagyu beef, which is a credible substitute, but the real Kobe that only Tim’s rare and sensitive palate could appreciate. Heading back to their room, he connects his laptop and finds Tim’s name on the manifest for a JAL flight from Metropolis.  
Though late in the afternoon and that Tim’s flight will be another 12 hours, the lean and handsome clone puts on his bathing suit and heads out to the beach right in front of the hotel. Finally able to relax, he picks up his cellphone and calls Tamura’s Fine Wines and orders up a very expensive cabernet sauvignon to be delivered for them for tomorrow. He wants everything in perfection. Dinner, the wine, the room… everything. Finally remembering one last detail, Kon rushes back to the suit and dresses and heads off to a beach-ware store to find himself something to wear that he thinks Timothy would like.  
\----------  
Four thousand miles away a couple of teen boys make their way down the street after having seen off Brett before he closed the Emporium. The mentor of the young teens of Suicide Slum had ushered them off with a hug and an admonition to be careful on their way home. They didn’t take his advice. Taking a shortcut down an alley towards Andrew’s apartment, they found themselves in a dark and secluded spot in the bricked corridor. Looking about to make sure they were truly alone, Andrew took Brian’s head in his hands and laid a long and needy kiss on his smooth and firm lips. After several long moments Brian was able to extricate himself from his boyfriend.   
“What was that all about?” He asked grinning stupidly, shaking his hips a bit to tease at Brian.  
“No reason, just wanted to kiss my boyfriend. Isn’t that okay?” Andy responded.  
“You can come over to my house if you want. No one will see us there”  
“What about your mom?”  
“She’ll just think you’re a friend on a sleep-over.” Brian answers with a smile.  
“Okay, if you’re sure. “ Andy responds with a new spring in his step.  
Hand in hand, the boys walk their way towards Brian’s brownstone apartment, innocent and oblivious of the dangers about them.  
As they were about to step out of the alley to the open street and its bright lights, a fierce hand struck out and bashed Andrew to the ground from the shadows. Brian’s heart suddenly crushed. Were they never to be left alone to make a life together? This was twice now that someone had attacked them since the terrible incident in the sewers.  
“Back away from him!” Brian says suddenly and protectively as the rational side of his mind gives way to his passionate side, his voice breaking into a deep gravelly tone.  
“Brian?” Andrew asks as he picks himself off the ground and the other teen’s eyes begin to glaze over. Then fists and hands begin to pummel and beat Brian and Andrew and they lay on the alley street as the bashers took their time. But Brian knew now he could do some things unexpected. He didn’t know what it really was, but it was better than standing by and being beaten by these bastards that already had his boyfriend to the point of unconsciousness. Blood dripped from Andrew’s lips as he gasped for breath, lying still on the concrete beneath them. Had they come through so much for this to happen again, he thought after the last time that this would be the end? Rage took the role of desperation and wonderful and terrible things began to take place. Brian calmly stood up and glared at his two attackers through strong and cold eyes, the crimson glow narrowing in menace that their attackers didn’t know to fear.  
\----------  
“Jamie!” Bart shrieked as he sees him across the hall from Nightwing’s apartment in Bludhaven. It wasn’t the safest part of town by any means, but he reasoned that anything could happen and no one could be the wiser. If Impulse had been more on the ball he might have wondered why Jamie had been invited the same weekend that he was here. Bart may have preferred being in Central City with Wally’s family, who was also his own family, but Dick was swiftly becoming his family as well and he was all too eager to adjust. Besides, Jamie was here and that made everything better and he and Bart were thinking of other things knowing that Tim and Kon were away and they didn’t have to know.  
“Hi Jamie!” Bart says a bit more calm and shyly, his young and timid voice telling on him.  
“Hi Bart.” Jamie responds shyly.  
Running over to his arms, Bart lets himself go limp in Jamie’s embrace.  
“Missed you buddy.” He says… then finally admits… “Love you Jamie.”  
“I love you too, weirdo. Don’t know what I would do without you.”  
Wally and Dick, who had been in the front room to welcome their guest, looked away and left the room to give the young heroic lads a moment.  
“It’s cute isn’t it? I wish that was us just now.” Wally softly says.  
“What? We’re together now.” Nightwing responds.  
“No… that we could have been together then. Look at how sweet and innocent they are. Maybe not really innocent, but you know what I mean. Just so eager in their love. Makes me feel young again just seeing it.”  
“Yeah, like 22 is so freaking old!” Nightwing answers grinning.  
“Yeah, you’re soooo old! No, you jerk… It’s the young and pure love. You can’t tell me it doesn’t get you a little bit wondrous at it all. To be so pure and in love like that. Makes me think of Tim and Kon a couple of years ago when they first got together.”  
“Believe me, it is beautiful.” Nightwing responds as he gives his boyfriend a kiss.  
Bart then ran off with Jamie to Wally and Dick’s guest room to stow his stuff and get comfortable.  
\----------  
Finally withstanding the 12-hour flight and giving his goodbyes to his travel-mate Billy, Tim steps off the plane, makes his way through the airport, and hails a cab for the short drive to the Royal Hawaiian Hotel. Striding through the hotel foyer, Tim looked the very image of a young socialite. No one would have suspected that he was the same strong hero that put fear into the hearts of many a villain. But just now he was neither a hero nor socialite, just a guy eager to meet his boyfriend.  
“Yes, Mr. Drake… you are expected.” The clerk said politely as Tim started to check in.  
“I am?”  
“A Mr. Kent is expecting you and is keeping your room.”  
“Thank you ma’am.” Tim responds in stunning politeness.  
Minutes later, having stowed his clothes and changed into a bathing suit, Tim makes his way across the beach in front of the hotel letting the sand make its way between his toes. At a distance, on a secluded promontory, he sees his Kryptonian lover taking in the sun and he runs to his side.  
\----------  
“Hey Bart?” Jamie asks as he helps the speedy guy off with his jacket.  
“Yeah Jamie?”  
“You know I’m staying the night, right?”  
“Yeah.” Bart responds in a whimper.  
“I’m just saying… maybe we can … snuggle… a little bit?”  
“Please?” Bart’s voice begs.  
Sometime later, Richard Grayson and Wally West ask the young heroes of the Team…  
“You guys think you can stay out of trouble while we go out?”  
“Sure we can. We’re not a bunch of 12-year-old brats you know.” Jamie says defensively.  
“I know, Jamie.” Wally responds as he tousles his hair and Dick hugs the two lads. “Later nephew!” Kid Flash calls out.  
They see their older friends off, then Bart says to Jamie… “So, what now?”  
Jamie says nothing after the door closes and reaches under Bart’s shirt to run his hands across his hard chest and abs and then led him back to the guest room.  
“I think it’s our turn.” He says playfully  
\----------  
While harsh hands lay themselves upon him and his boyfriend, Brian begins to lose himself in a reaction that he never suspected might happen and did not fully anticipate. Finally one of the street thugs struck out and dropped Andrew to the cold, wet, and filthy street. Brian could stand no more. He watched his boyfriend slowly crumple to the concrete under the blows of the thugs, while he stood impotent to protect him. He couldn’t let it stand, but what could he do? Forgetting himself a rage took hold… and changes took place. The kind of changes that people whisper of in the dark of night.  
\----------  
Wearing only a dark-blue low cut brief bathing suit and matching rashie shirt, Robin strides gracefully across the sand where he sees his lover waiting for him. Standing under a khaki canvas umbrella Kon looked on him with a smile like a bright dawn after a stormy night. Kon turns to him in his brief blue trunks and smiles toward his lover.   
“Hey Tim... you made it!”  
“Yeah… I left Bart with Wally and Dick and got here as quick as I could. Is everything okay?” Tim asked hopefully, knowing how unusual it was for Kon to be evasive like this. He was normally so open and honest that this gave him concern.  
“Yeah… I hope. You’re beautiful, by the way.” He says, taking a very appraising look at his lover.  
Kon shamelessly pulls his slim lover into his arms as the sun sets on the Pacific Ocean with the crimson glow warming their flesh and limbs, blessing their love. Tim falls into boneless abandon and lets himself be held by his tall and handsome boyfriend.  
Kon suddenly releases his boyfriend from his arms and looking deep in the eyes of the achingly handsome warrior of Gotham he drops to his knees before him, completely shameless of anyone else on the beach that might see them.  
Holding a plain metal ring that he had made with his own hands he asks: “Timothy Drake… will you do the honour of marrying me? I have no family to give you and no legacy. I can only offer myself, if you will have me. But I have loved you since I first saw you through the plexiglas of a CADMUS pod.”  
\----------  
Bart followed Jamie as he lay back onto the bed of Wally and Dick’s guestroom and looked down as he asked… “You sure we’re ready?”  
“No, I’m not sure. But we can find out together. Is that okay?” Jamie asks nervously.  
Bart slowly unbuckles Jamie’s jeans as he looks at his dusky boyfriend passionately. The young speedster takes Jamie’s belt in hand and loosens it as he fumbles with the buckle, and he helps his jeans drop to the floor and takes a very appraising view of his undergarment.   
“Jamie?... Rex? Really?” Bart asks.  
“Yeah.” He bashfully responds. The brightly colored briefs were a bit small on Jamie, but looked stunning, framing his gorgeous hips and attractive package.  
Bart had prepared for this moment, like Robin had advised, but he was still nervous. Those nights alone with the vibrator he’d mail-ordered were no substitute for what would happen now. He really liked Jamie, but hoped that Jamie liked him as much. He really didn’t need to be concerned as the slender and exotically tanned arms wrapped themselves around Bart’s thin neck and he said: “Please?”  
Bart hoped he could do something special and told Jamie: “You sure?”  
“Yeah” Jamie gasped needily as he reached down and felt his auburn-haired boyfriend through his skinny low-cut jeans. He sets down to his knees and proceeds to unbutton Bart’s pants and very slowly lowers the zipper and pulls down his bright green Ben 10 bikini briefs after taking a very appreciative and appraising look. He moves in and kisses and licks at Bart’s groin as his suddenly hard member stiffens under the attention. Looking up at his boyfriend, his warm and wet mouth wraps itself around Bart’s cock. Jamie slides up and down his cock appreciatively, delighting in the aroma of his flesh, as the speedster was just able to push Jamie away before it was too late and push him gently down on the bed.   
Turning around and lying on the bed on his side, Bart takes Jamie’s cock into his mouth as his own firm cock presented itself to him. Eagerly taking him into his mouth again, Jamie begins to stroke and suck on the speedster’s smooth hard member. As they proceeded to please each other, sucking one another off in a ‘69’ Jamie began to moan in pleasure. Now that he had gotten him good and wet, Jamie turned about and straddled Bart as he looked down into his bright amber eyes.   
Bart never expected this… He thought that it would be the other way around the first time. But Jamie took him in hand and guided his cock into his tight little pucker… slowly and carefully… as the dusky lad whimpered in abandon and lowered himself onto Bart. Bart began to vibrate (his own little trick that he tried for Jamie’s pleasure)… while Jamie whined in abandon as his hips began to buck against Bart’s groin.  
\----------  
Robin, his knees weakening at Conner’s proposal (which he had somewhat expected), failed him and he fell silent.   
“Really Kon! Are you sure?”  
“Honey, my love, my dearest Timothy, I’ve never been more sure in all my life.”  
“Conner, you are the culmination of everything I’ve ever wanted. YES! I really mean it…. Yes! Will you be satisfied with me as your husband?”  
“You don’t get it, do you? Satisfied? More like fulfilled. Yes, let me marry you.” And Kon’s bright cobalt blue eyes stared at Tim longingly and began to mist over as he slid the ring he had made onto Tim’s finger.  
\----------  
Standing protectively over Andrew’s bruised and wounded body, Brian could withstand no more. He had only just discovered his new power, which he hid from Andrew for fear of losing him. But now… he knew something had always stood in the way of his new-found power deepening. But that path was now open! Now it was the only way to protect him. A threshold he was never able to cross shattered like an exploding brick. But hiding it was no longer an option. He feared he might lose Andrew, but losing his love was preferable to Andy losing his life.  
Dust, gravel, and rubble swirled around the handsome but tortured lad, his hair filling with the dirt and debris of the street that had become a battlefield, and he was lifted into the sky by a power he didn’t understand but could only feel. His eyes took on the ruddy glow of blood-drenched brick and stone; and he rose into the sky above both his boyfriend and their attackers, propelled by a power that he feared he couldn’t control; but it answered to him… to his emotions. Every hope, dream, and fear was suddenly witnessed in this apotheosis of might.  
The Pain! Dear Gods the pain he felt as the rubble began to coalesce around him. Little by little it began to take form, gathering around his fearful and pain-wracked flesh. He still floated above his boyfriend’s unconscious and still body protectively. Andy’s body lay quiescent, barely breathing while Brian underwent a change unlike any other had ever experienced or withstood.  
As the brick and concrete swirled about the emotionally tortured boy, the effect continued to wrack his slim and beautiful form; but he only thought that it was nothing compared to the pain of his fallen love. Little by little, and slowly it seemed to Brian, in his transformed state the stone took form. Great and expansive wings sprouted from his back and the rubble answered his unspoken call, while he returned to his senses and still stood protectively over his fallen boyfriend with a vengeful rage in his eyes. He floated above him like an avenging angel of stone. With a sudden swing of his hand, he sent one attacker down the street, while the other fled in fear. Brian had now truly become the Concrete Angel but was immediately glad Andrew was unconscious and couldn’t see him.   
\---------  
Jamie continued to writhe and buck on Bart and thought to himself (“Wow! We’re really doing it finally!”) as Bart’s vibrations started to echo deep within him.   
The speedster slid in and out of Jamie as he let the pleasure take its course, making up for technique with his exuberance. The internet had educated him, (he had a thorough porn collection) but that was nothing compared to doing it for the first time. “Ohhh! Bart!” Jamie moaned in release as the lad spilled himself in shot after shot across Bart’s hard thin abs as Jamie rode him, letting himself get lost in the pleasure of Bart’s cock inside him, feeling the unexpected sensation of a wet and satisfying push against his prostate as Bart released himself in him. Bart thrust a little harder in abandon as he came deep in Jamie, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.   
“You okay?” Bart asks breathlessly.  
“Yeah.” Jamie gasps as he climbs off his skinny boyfriend, whose now spent member flops against his stomach with a wet smack. Jamie suddenly realized that he didn’t even have to touch himself while Bart made love to him for him to cum, he was that good… or that the first time was better than most said it was. Pulling on Bart’s underwear, Jamie runs off to the kitchen and returns moments later with two tall glasses of ice-cold soda. They both took a long drink then Jamie, still feeling Bart’s seed deep inside him, looked on his small speedster boyfriend and said:   
“My turn!” and sets his glass on the side-table and pounces on the bed next to Bart. Seeing his boyfriend’s cock stiffen in his own underwear, Bart’s libido is reignited. He wanted it… bad!  
He pushes Jamie down on the bed on his back and pulls off the underwear and tosses it aside and wets his fingers which he then uses to moisten and loosen his nervously tight little hole. Jamie watched as Bart fingers himself, realizing the adventure that was to come. Bart reached down and guided Jamie into him as he slowly settled himself onto Jamie’s slightly larger and uncut cock.  
“Oh… Jamie!” Bart moaned, and then mentally thanked Robin for the advice he’d given him as he slid down on Jamie.   
Jamie then picked up Bart, being a little stronger, and turned him around and pushed back into him from behind as Bart settled onto his hands and knees. The auburn-haired speedster buried his face in a pillow as Jamie thrust deep into him. With Jamie pushing in and out in wild abandon, marveling at his smooth boyfriend’s body wrapped around him, he continued to dive deep into Bart while the smaller lad muffled his moans into the pillow. Bart reaches down and wraps his hand around his cock, stroking himself as Jamie makes love to him.   
“Jamie… I’m gonna cum!” Bart moans some minutes later.  
“Yeah, me too!” Jamie gasps, then the very act of saying it makes it come to pass. Jamie reaches his hands under Bart’s arms and grabs his shoulders for leverage as he thrusts deeper and harder into him. Bart starts to vibrate again, this time spontaneously, as his firm buttocks tighten around his lover’s cock as he wantonly moans:  
“Yeah Jamie... Oh god…do it!... Please!”  
Losing himself in the silky-smooth feel of Bart’s tight little ass, Jamie starts to cum, moaning in his love and lust.  
“Uuuggghhh!! Bart!” He moans as Bart’s own seed begins to drip out from Jamie’s firm little ass, while he fills Bart’s. Burying his face in the hair of the back of Bart’s head he thrusts deep and holds it there while taking in the aroma of the speedster’s hair… as he loses control and cums deep in him… his cock throbbing and pulsating with long shots of his cum slapping against Bart’s prostate, leaving the lad feeling used, loved and pleasured as he stroked himself to orgasm at the feeling of Jamie’s cum inside him.  
“Jamie!” Bart cries out as he cums, spurting all over the bedspread, while Jamie still holds him by the shoulders and pushed deep in him.   
Jamie slowly pulls out of Bart, their bodies completely spent, and he rolled Bart to his side and lay down next to him and wrapped his arms around him and held him.  
“You okay?” Jamie asks as he runs his fingers through Bart’s thick auburn locks.  
“Yeah…” Bart moans in spent ecstasy as Jamie reaches down and gently slides a finger in Bart as the speedster wiggles against his touch. Jamie feels his cum that’s filled Bart’s ass while he pushes back onto his finger. Writhing wantonly onto him, Jamie exclaims:  
“You’re a bawdy monkey! But really… are you okay?”  
“Yeah Jamie, I’m okay… very.” And Bart wallows in the sensation of being filled with Jamie’s cum and being held by him.  
\----------  
Hours later found the boys freshly showered and playing video games in fake nonchalantness as Dick and Wally returned from their date. Neither of their mentors would know (hopefully) that they’d only sat down at the game about a couple of minutes before when they heard Wally’s car on the street. Shamelessly sitting about in their Ben10 and Generator Rex underwear, something Jamie thought they probably shouldn’t do anymore now that they weren’t virgins any longer, they jump up to greet their older friends.  
“So, you guys have a good time?” Dick asks.  
“Yeah, you?” Jamie responds calmly.  
Seeing the hidden and scandalized look on Bart’s face Wally says:  
“Everything okay Bart?”  
“Perfect, Uncle Wally!” Bart responds with an ear-swallowing smile; and the younger of the Flash family wraps Kid Flash in a hug.  
Nightwing sees Impulse’s exuberance and thinks he’s missing something… and not for the first time.  
“Well, we’re heading off to bed guys. Have a good night.” He says.  
Moments later Wally whispers into Dick’s ear as they head off to bed.   
“Really? You think so?” Dick responds quietly as he looks back toward the young heroes playing their video game.  
Bart’s face turns as red as his hair as he intentionally ignores the conversation.  
\----------  
Brian begins to panic, until he again sees Andrew lying unconscious on the alley floor. Forgetting for a moment the strange wings adorning his back, he picks up his little blonde boyfriend and takes him to the only safe place he knows… The Emporium. Holding Andy tightly in his arms, he kicks and pounds on the door with his sneakered foot. Hearing the footsteps across the floorboards, Brian screams:  
”Brett! We need you! Please, open up!” He begs in his desperation.  
The same footsteps stop at the door as Brian hears the old and rusty lock begin to scrape open. The erstwhile friend of heroes, lost boys, and owner of a comic book shop that was their haven, opened the old door to find Brian holding his injured boyfriend in his arms.  
“SHIT!!! Get in here!” He ordered as he reached behind the sales counter for his old shotgun as Brian ducked in. Running towards the back of the store where the guys always hung out, Brian carefully lays Andrew on the couch. As Brian’s back is turned, Brett suddenly gets the full scope and view of the incident. Seeing his little friend’s stoney wings he whispers loudly…  
“Brian?... What happened?” Brett asked in wonder.  
Andrew had only a few bruises and a black eye, but the trauma was more of an effect of the psyche on his catatonic state than anything else.  
“I don’t know… two guys tried to mug us… again.”  
“I told you to be careful and take the open streets.”  
“I know… we just wanted to be alone for a minute… you know?”  
“Not just that, Bry… what did you do? Look at you!” Brett gasped, finally taking in the full view of what Brian had become now that they knew Andrew was safe.  
“I don’t know Brett… I’m scared… what’s happened to me?” He begs with his eyes full of tears.  
“I don’t know, Brian. But I can make a call and maybe find out. Is that okay? Please… I’m only a comic shop geek, but I can do this for you at least.”  
The desperately beautiful lad looked at Brett with pain and fear in his eyes as he knelt at Andrew’s side at the couch.  
“Please!” He asked, his voice begging for answers that no one could give.  
Snatching up the store phone Brett dialed the number he had memorized from the card Robin had given him.  
“Hello?” a strong female voice answers.  
“I… I’m trying to reach a friend… I have the wrong number I think. Sorry to have woken you. ” Brett stammers desperately. He needs Robin and Superboy and he needs them right now.  
“I know your friend. Help is coming.” She responds hearing the desperation in his voice and the phone clicked off to dead air.  
Brett put on coffee… it seemed fruitless that all he could do for his friend was make coffee, but it really was all he could do at the moment. As he poured a cup and set about to put it in Brian’s hand, the frightened lad turned about and swept the coffee table clear with his wings that had failed to disappear. Brett looked on the handsome boy and his beautiful wings, tears welling up in his eyes as he began to imagine the pain in the poor guy’s heart, just as a heavy knock beat upon the door. The kind of knock that would have ripped it off the hinges had the person been any less appreciative of a man’s home and business.  
Brett answered the door before it was ripped apart. Striding in was an amazing beautiful woman, dressed in a red and blue outfit and a golden bodice. Her questing eyes took in the room and she saw Brian as he turned about and looked at her, his eyes full of pain and fear. The tall and beautiful demi-Goddess strode decisively to him and put an arm around his thin shoulders, marveling at the glowing wings.  
“Wonder Woman? What’s happening to me?” Brian asked, his own trepidation overriding what would have been his marvel at meeting such a hero as her. His eyes begged her has he stood in fear of what he had become.  
“You’ve become something special.” And she puts him off as she kneels next to the couch to be certain of the injured boy’s health.   
“I don’t want to be this… thing!” Brian shrieks in desperation at the Themiscyrin Goddess, his angst overriding what should have been fear of the beautifully tall woman.  
“Want do you want to be?” Wonder Woman asks challengingly.  
“Just to be normal… to live my life and maybe be able to protect Andy when he needs me.”  
“Are you not able to do that now? Is this not what you have just done? What might have happened were you not able to do what you just did? Don’t you think Robin and Superboy have made peace with what they are?”  
“But Robin and Superboy aren’t fucking freaks like I am!” Brian yells out, just as Wonder Woman knocks him to the ground with the back of her hand. He suddenly realizes that the impact should have killed him, or at least left him maimed and broken.  
“Freak? Is that what you think? Stand up!” She admonishes as she grabs him by his shirt and hoists him to eye level.  
“What you are is a responsibility and an honour if you choose to use it. But never call yourself a freak. That diminishes everything we have tried for so long… so very long… to not be.” And suddenly the weight of millennia begins to show on the beautiful woman’s face. She sets the lad down and says:  
“I apologize for striking you. But you need to understand that you are special and not a freak. Andrew will never fear the darkness again with you at his side. Do you think Robin and Superboy are freaks? No? And has their love not inspired you and your friends, not to mention changing the fates of many others? Okay, so you don’t think you’re up to their level. That’s fine. Not everyone is. But you are here and now and what you are. That is unavoidable. Be a hero to Andrew.”  
“I don’t think I can control it though.” Brian plaintively says.  
“Now that is only a matter of time and training. You only need to calm yourself and relax. Learn it. Read it like a book. Come to know it like Andrew’s own body, something to cherish and know intimately like you do him.”  
“We… haven’t.” Brian responds.  
“All in its own time.” Diana says with a smile, seeing how Brian’s face relaxes wistfully at the thought of his small blonde boyfriend.  
“You are not alone.”  
With the calming and confident advice of Wonder Woman fresh in his mind, Brian begins to finally relax and feels a calmness overtake him. Brett notes his wings slowly crumble to dust and dissolve as he lets the anger and self-loathing shed from his mind, leaving a mess of dirt and rubble on the store’s floor.  
\----------  
Still in their bathing suits (it was a beach resort, after all) Timothy and Conner take the elevator back to the room Kon had reserved for them to dress for dinner. They never made it to dinner. His heart full of love and passion, Kon picked up the Teen Wonder and laid him on the bed and pulled his bleach clothes off of him. Looking on him like it was their first time, Kon was amazed at Tim’s beautiful form, while Tim lie naked on the hotel bed marveling at Kon’s broad shoulders, chiseled abs, and beautiful body… and his cobalt eyes. Life made more sense when those eyes looked at him like that. Tim slowly pulled Kon’s bathing suit off to free the thing that gave him the very act of desire that he cherished.  
Long into the night they made love, awaiting the sunrise.


	30. Chapter 30a

Little by little, the days slowly slipped by. Tim had successfully challenged many of his college courses and now had more time to spend with his family and support them, freeing up Conner to commit full-time to his studies. Though is wasn’t as the proceeds of his stock as controlling partner of Drake Pharmaceuticals left him penniless. Anything but. Kon hadn’t told Tim, but he had changed his major to study genetics. He had his reasons. He was a product of genetic manipulation; the amalgam of Superman and someone else’s DNA. Also, once his x-ray vision had been opened within him, he felt that some medical knowledge would benefit the Team. He thought that if they cooperated with their powers M’Gann could take away an injured person’s pain and he could look within a body and treat an injury. He wanted to be the Team’s version of a Combat Medic, like in the Army. He was originally meant as a weapon, but had a will of his own. He’d chosen to help people with his power… and he meant to do it further. But what he really wanted out of life was to be a husband and a father. The tall half-Kryptonian young man paced the living room of their loft with a small metal object in his hand that he kept staring at with hope.  
He’d planned on making his proposal to Robin weeks, even months, ago. Missions and life had intervened to postpone that. But he had wanted the moment to be special. After asking Wally and Dick to take Bart for a weekend, the Suicide Slum mission came on. That mission had taken an emotional toll on the little family. Bart himself along with Jamie had shown such extreme courage in being bait for the blackmail cartel that Superboy was humbled by it, and yet he still stood in fear of his next mission. He had only to make his proposal to Robin. Robin had his father’s blessing as Bruce Wayne had given his consent, but Superboy was achingly alone in the lack of a father’s approval.  
Making a spontaneous decision early in the pre-dawn morning, Kon pulls a blank sheet of paper from his desk drawer and pens a note in his precise but messy handwriting. Walking back to the bedroom, where Tim lightly snores deep in sleep, he kisses him and watches the young hero smile back. He then walks to the back of the hallway of their home to Bart’s room where he looks in on the boy and kisses him on the forehead and tucks the covers around him. The heroic little speedster smiles and mumbles in his sleep as he draws himself into a little ball in response to Kon’s touch. His decision made and his “goodbyes” said, Superboy heads toward the front door, to be stopped dead in his tracks by a snow white enormous wolf. With a lupine smile and quiet whine, Wolf settles to the floor in front of the door and looks up at Conner.  
“You can’t come with me this time, Wolf. I need you to stay and look after Tim and Bart. Can you do that for me?” And with a plaintive “wuff” the giant wolf gives his grudging consent.   
“Goodbye pup. I’ll be back.”  
\----------  
Walking across a glacier surface, Conner made his way to Superman’s Fortress of Solitude, as he called it. He could have flown right to the front door… but the journey was as important as the destination, and he wanted time to think. Just as his hand reached to knock on the front portal, it opened and a warm and calm entry opened.  
“Kal! I need to talk.” Superboy asked to the empty room.  
“I’m here for you anytime you need me.” Superman said as he entered the room from beyond. “What brings you here?”  
“I need something from you… something only you can give. It’s hard for me to ask, because we’ve not always been close, but you’re the closest thing I have to a father and I wanted to tell you and get your ‘blessing.’”  
“And what is that, Kon-El?”  
Superboy is suddenly struck by being called by his Kryptonian name by Superman… something he doesn’t recall if he has done. He pulls a small and simple metal ring from his pocket and says: “I’m going to ask Robin to marry me.”  
Like Batman, Superman has never allowed himself to think of love, marriage, or a family. In fact, even less so. Batman at least had his adopted sons. If anything, he was almost a monk in that regard. Awed by the enormity of what he had just been told, and that Superboy trusted him enough to tell him, Superman almost fell to the floor. As it was, he put a hand to the wall to steady himself.  
“Are you sure this is what you want? You do know that it’s likely you can love no other now, don’t you?”  
“It’s all I ever wanted, Kal.” Superboy answers, his love for Robin giving him strength. “I want a family with him and to make my life with him for as long as life lasts.”  
“A family is probably not possible, obviously, but you have my blessing… son.” And Superman takes Superboy’s hand and pulls him to him and places a kiss on his cheek.  
Conner had never known the pain of having had a father and lost him as Robin had. But he’d also never known the love of a father at all until now. Superman had just called him son. He wasn’t prone to tears, but an emotional weight was lifted off his strong shoulders. He allowed himself to relax and be vulnerable as The Man of Steel wrapped his arms around him in an embrace.  
“I know I swore I would never come back here, but I think I was as hasty as you were reticent.”  
“True on both our parts.” Superman humbly states. “If you will have me, I would be honored to stand at your side at your wedding, and at any other time.”  
“That’s assuming he says yes, Kal.”  
“I think you misunderstand Robin. I believe he’s been waiting for you to do this.”  
The two Kryptonians then find a seat and spend some time talking, as father and son. Conner reveals all his hopes and dreams to Superman, what he wants from life and love and his happiness at how much he has already gained with his love and passion for Robin and his pride and delight at Impulse, who fills the role of either son or little brother.   
Hours later, Conner is back walking his way across the tundra as he makes a call on his phone.  
“Hey Dick?... Yeah, everything’s fine. How are you doing?… You think you and Wally can take Bart next weekend? I know it’s an imposition with your work schedule and Wally’s studies… Yeah… THAT. Thanks a lot guy. I really owe you one. Give Wally a hug for me, okay?... Talk to you soon.”  
With his decision made and timetable set, Conner leaps into the sky feeling lighter than ever.   
\----------  
With the dawn’s rays caressing the youthful face and giving his smooth black hair a slightly bluish hue in its raven darkness, the lad rolls over to wrap his arm around his boyfriend… and feels only an empty bed. Tim sat up and stretched and rolled out of the bed he shared with his Kryptonian clone lover. Stretching again, every muscle stood out in definition on the form of the thin and lithe body of Gotham’s, and now Metropolis’, young protector. His smooth milky flesh was only marred by the multiple scars that told the story of his nighttime profession. Conner loved every one of those scars. They spoke of courage and dedication, though now he had learned to hate the addition of a new scar for he felt it a failure to protect him from any new ones..   
Not bothering to dress, he was in his own home after all, he stepped barefoot to the kitchen to find that the timer on the coffeepot had done its job precisely. Inhaling the aroma of the Swedish coffee that he and Kon preferred he pours himself a cup and languidly adjusts the small black briefs that were his only compromise to his nakedness. He’d only worn the small bikini style briefs for as long as he could remember, but now as his personal concession to his love for Conner, they sported a small “S-shield” logo over the left hip… right at the place Kon called “his spot.” Taking a sip of the hot dark brew, Tim sees a note left by the coffeemaker, where he was sure to find it. Thinking Kon would be asleep in his recliner, or at his desk, Tim was surprised to read:  
“My Beloved Timmy,  
Sorry I wasn’t home when you woke up. I miss you already. But you can catch up to me. Meet me tomorrow evening at:  
2259 Kalakaua Avenue  
Honolulu  
I love you so very much.   
Tim gulps at his coffee, scalding his mouth slightly, excitement gripping him. He sets his cup down and picks up the kitchen phone and taps out a long-memorized number.  
“Wally?... Yes, I know what time it is, sorry. Is Dick with you too?... Yeah I know, but it’s almost 9:00. I need a favor. What do you mean ‘blowing up your phone?’ I just woke up myself… Oh… Well, you guys think you can put up with Bart for the weekend? Please?... Thanks Wally, you really are a good friend. Give Dick a hug for me, will you? … Bye Walls!”  
Robin hangs the phone up and mentally assesses what he needs to do between now and tomorrow. Walking down the hall to Bart’s room he quietly twists the knob and opens the door, assuming that the young speedster would still be asleep… he wasn’t.  
“Oh god!” Bart shrieks in a panic as he pulls the covers up over himself. Apparently he had been taking Tim’s advice… and doing so with vigorous abandon. Feeling completely scandalized, Tim quickly shuts the door. It’s not that he hadn’t seen Bart without his clothes on before, be he hadn’t seen him without his clothes on doing THAT. He could have gone his whole life without seeing it, and was suddenly very self-conscious of his own near-nakedness. But at least he had solved the mystery of where the batteries to the TV remote had gone.  
A short time later, Bart enters the kitchen freshly showered and dressed, as is Tim. His face almost matches his hair as he avoids making eye contact with his slightly older friend and mentor. Tim barely avoids laughing at the kid’s embarrassment.   
“Don’t tell Kon, okay?” Bart quietly asks his shoes.  
“Come here, kiddo.” Tim says softly. “There’s nothing for you to be ashamed of. I won’t tell Kon, but you shouldn’t be worried about it either. It’s something we all do. You’re just embarrassed because you were caught in the act. Besides, it’s not like I didn’t give you that little piece of advice and it will make things easier if you decide to take that next step with Jamie.”  
“I just want it to be okay when Jamie and I…”  
“Bart? Are you going to keep talking to your shoes or do you want to talk to me?”  
“Sorry Tim.”  
“Look up and be strong, Bart. You should not feel ashamed of yourself. You’re smart, kind, loving, have a big heart, and you’re a heart-breaking cutie. I’m proud of you and so is Kon, so please don’t be so down on yourself. Jamie’s a lucky guy to have someone like you.”  
“Where is Kon, now that you mention him?” Bart asks.  
“That’s why I came to get you in the first place. He had to leave and I thought you might like to finally go spend the weekend with Dick and Wally like we keep planning.”  
Bart’s heart speeds up at the idea. Not that getting to spend the weekend with Kid Flash and Nightwing is a terrible thing, that’s awesome by itself, but he knows why. Conner is finally going to pop the question. Bart himself has another plan. Dick and Wally like to go dancing on most Saturdays. Maybe…  
\----------  
Robin B-20… Impulse B-23 The computer announces as the lean and handsome young hero enters Mount Justice with an auburn-haired speedster in tow with his backpack slung over one shoulder.  
“Nightwing! Wally!” Bart shrieks as he sees the older couple that had been waiting to greet them. In a burst of speed, Impulse bolts over and pounces on Nightwing and wraps him in a big hug, the speed and impact dropping them both to the floor.  
“Oh my god, you are such a player!” Wally playfully chides his boyfriend as the floppy-haired young man extricates himself from Bart’s tangle of limbs.  
“What can I say, I like redheads.” Nightwing responds with a smile.  
“My turn.” Wally says as he helps Bart up off the floor and wraps his arms around his nephew in a big hug.  
Kid Flash had adored his nephew from the day they had first met when a strange metallic pod had appeared in the Mountain, but the mission in Metropolis’ Suicide Slum had taught him to respect him too. He had shown such heroic courage under what were very difficult circumstances, yet he still retained his youthful exuberance. He felt they could all learn something from that.  
“Thanks for letting Bart stay with you guys.” Tim says stifling his laughter at the antics of the younger half of the Flash family. They were an affectionate bunch, and it warmed his heart to know that the family of heroes had not lost their humor and affection, something the “Bat-family” often had to remind themselves of. But of course, tragedy had visited them far more than most.  
“It’s no problem at all, little brother.” Nightwing responds still laughing and adjusting his clothes after picking himself up off the floor. Then the older hero takes Tim by the hand and pulls him to the side.  
“Are you okay Tim?” Dick asks, noting Tim’s distractedness.  
“Yeah, just really nervous.”  
“Just remember how much he loves you. You two went through a couple kinds of hell to be together and that says a lot. I might have been late for the party, but that doesn’t mean I don’t get it. I still feel like an ass and a hypocrite for what I did back then.”  
“Stop apologizing, Richard. We both understand… and we love you too.”  
“I love you too, baby-bro. Now run off and get you a husband.” Nightwing wraps Robin in a deep brotherly hug.  
\----------  
Robin had made it to Mount Justice through the Zeta Beam, but now he had to get to Hawaii by tomorrow night. Japan Airlines had a non-stop between Metropolis and Honolulu and he booked a first class flight for tomorrow morning. Though he was really very wealthy he wasn’t a snob and quite practical, but the first class seat was the only one left on that flight. Now that the flight was arranged, he tubed back to Metropolis from the mountain to a now very empty home. Rushing around the house, he dug into the hall closet for his suitcase, which he proceeded to fill with his favorite clothes, or to be more accurate, Superboy’s favorite clothes. Then crawling under his desk in the expansive living room, Robin pops open a secret compartment he had made below the floorboards… one of many throughout the house. He had ordered a shirt and matching briefs for a special occasion. Something really sensual. It wasn’t something to hide per se, but they say that the heart cherishes secrets. It was something only for Superboy to see. He’d tried it on once to make sure it fit right and thought it looked pretty good. He hoped Conner would think so too. Though no one might believe it, considering the frequently very serious nature of Gotham’s younger protector, he was a hopeless romantic.  
With his bag packed, Tim stepped into the shower letting the hot water relax his tense body. Reemerging minutes later, his smooth skin flush from the heat of the water and his own emotions, he opens the closet and pulls out his best suit. The suit had been a gift from Bruce for his graduation and the man had shown incredible taste. The black silk shimmered with a slight sheen that accented his raven black hair. Tim carefully sets the burglar alarm, both of them, the obvious one that they pay a monthly fee to ADT for, and then the silent alarm that’s monitored by the computer systems at both the mountain and the Batcave. With his small suitcase in hand, he sets off down the street to hail a cab. He makes it to JFK airport and the Japan Airlines terminal for his flight. Undergoing the irritating task of the security inspection, he finally makes it on the plane to his first class seat. As he sat nervously fidgeting, he marveled at his agitated state. He’s faced down the vaunted Superman, defeated uncountable villains and thugs, and survived an explosion that left him in a coma for months, but now he sits nervously like a schoolboy outside the principal’s office waiting to be berated for a prank.  
A polite and pretty flight attendant asks for Tim’s drink order and he takes a moment to contemplate. Knowing JAL’s level of quality and service, and his own level of stress, Tim calmly states:  
“A glass of merlot would be nice.”  
“Certainly sir, I just need to see your identification.”  
Tim isn’t 21 yet, not that it will matter once they reach international airspace, but he’s always prepared. Pulling out his wallet he takes out his ID card, not the real one but the one he kept as a memento of a previous mission and the identity he assumed for it. Probably not the wisest thing to keep something like that on hand, but it had personal significance to the young hero. Deftly sliding the card from behind the real driver’s license, he hands it over to the stewardess who reads the name of “Alvin Draper” and notes his birthday. Thinking he looks a little young to be 21 years old, she’s satisfied that she’s done her job correctly and returns the card.  
“Thank you, sir.”  
Moments later she returns with his glass of wine, which he gulps at to calm his nerves.  
“You okay? You’re not nervous about flying are you?” A pleasant voice asks at his side as his neighbor notes the slight tremor in Tim’s hand holding the wineglass.  
“About flying? No.” And he turns to his fellow traveler and finally takes note of him. The slim young man was only of medium height but had pretty soft brown eyes that practically radiated kindness.   
“Oh, I’m Billy… Billy Kaplan.” He says and reaches out his hand. Tim takes it in a handshake and responds: “Tim Drake. Good to meet you.”  
“So, vacationing in Hawaii?” Billy asks.  
“Not sure.” Tim responds as Billy looks at him questioningly. “I’m meeting my boyfriend in Honolulu. He disappeared on me this morning and left a note to meet him there. I think he’s going to propose to me.” Tim explains in uncharacteristic openness with a hopeful smile.  
“Really? That’s wonderful! Teddy, my boyfriend, proposed to me last month. We’re still ironing out the details.”  
“Congratulations. I’m sure you two will make a nice couple.” Tim responds as Billy invades his personal space with a sudden congratulatory hug. But he doesn’t exactly hate it either. Here he is on a flight to Hawaii to meet his lover and he and this cutie are exchanging kudos on their engagements. Life is strange sometimes… but in a good way.   
\----------  
The tall and handsome Conner Kent takes out a room in the Royal Hawaiian Hotel. The King Kamehameha suite is everything he hoped for, and named after a king and hopefully, he thinks, worthy of his young prince Timothy. Carefully hanging his suit and stowing his small clothes in the dresser, he heads out of the room and down the elevator to make his dinner reservation at the Aha Aina restaurant. Tim isn’t too fond of seafood like Kon is, but the menu reflects selections of true Kobe beef which he knows he absolutely does like. Not the American Wagyu beef, which is a credible substitute, but the real Kobe that only Tim’s rare and sensitive palate could appreciate. Heading back to their room, he connects his laptop and finds Tim’s name on the manifest for a JAL flight from Metropolis.  
Though late in the afternoon and that Tim’s flight will be another 12 hours, the lean and handsome clone puts on his bathing suit and heads out to the beach right in front of the hotel. Finally able to relax, he picks up his cellphone and calls Tamura’s Fine Wines and orders up a very expensive cabernet sauvignon to be delivered for them for tomorrow. He wants everything in perfection. Dinner, the wine, the room… everything. Finally remembering one last detail, Kon rushes back to the suit and dresses and heads off to a beach-ware store to find himself something to wear that he thinks Timothy would like.  
\----------  
Four thousand miles away a couple of teen boys make their way down the street after having seen off Brett before he closed the Emporium. The mentor of the young teens of Suicide Slum had ushered them off with a hug and an admonition to be careful on their way home. They didn’t take his advice. Taking a shortcut down an alley towards Andrew’s apartment, they found themselves in a dark and secluded spot in the bricked corridor. Looking about to make sure they were truly alone, Andrew took Brian’s head in his hands and laid a long and needy kiss on his smooth and firm lips. After several long moments Brian was able to extricate himself from his boyfriend.   
“What was that all about?” He asked grinning stupidly, shaking his hips a bit to tease at Brian.  
“No reason, just wanted to kiss my boyfriend. Isn’t that okay?” Andy responded.  
“You can come over to my house if you want. No one will see us there”  
“What about your mom?”  
“She’ll just think you’re a friend on a sleep-over.” Brian answers with a smile.  
“Okay, if you’re sure. “ Andy responds with a new spring in his step.  
Hand in hand, the boys walk their way towards Brian’s brownstone apartment, innocent and oblivious of the dangers about them.  
As they were about to step out of the alley to the open street and its bright lights, a fierce hand struck out and bashed Andrew to the ground from the shadows. Brian’s heart suddenly crushed. Were they never to be left alone to make a life together? This was twice now that someone had attacked them since the terrible incident in the sewers.  
“Back away from him!” Brian says suddenly and protectively as the rational side of his mind gives way to his passionate side, his voice breaking into a deep gravelly tone.  
“Brian?” Andrew asks as he picks himself off the ground and the other teen’s eyes begin to glaze over. Then fists and hands begin to pummel and beat Brian and Andrew and they lay on the alley street as the bashers took their time. But Brian knew now he could do some things unexpected. He didn’t know what it really was, but it was better than standing by and being beaten by these bastards that already had his boyfriend to the point of unconsciousness. Blood dripped from Andrew’s lips as he gasped for breath, lying still on the concrete beneath them. Had they come through so much for this to happen again, he thought after the last time that this would be the end? Rage took the role of desperation and wonderful and terrible things began to take place. Brian calmly stood up and glared at his two attackers through strong and cold eyes, the crimson glow narrowing in menace that their attackers didn’t know to fear.  
\----------  
“Jamie!” Bart shrieked as he sees him across the hall from Nightwing’s apartment in Bludhaven. It wasn’t the safest part of town by any means, but he reasoned that anything could happen and no one could be the wiser. If Impulse had been more on the ball he might have wondered why Jamie had been invited the same weekend that he was here. Bart may have preferred being in Central City with Wally’s family, who was also his own family, but Dick was swiftly becoming his family as well and he was all too eager to adjust. Besides, Jamie was here and that made everything better and he and Bart were thinking of other things knowing that Tim and Kon were away and they didn’t have to know.  
“Hi Jamie!” Bart says a bit more calm and shyly, his young and timid voice telling on him.  
“Hi Bart.” Jamie responds shyly.  
Running over to his arms, Bart lets himself go limp in Jamie’s embrace.  
“Missed you buddy.” He says… then finally admits… “Love you Jamie.”  
“I love you too, weirdo. Don’t know what I would do without you.”  
Wally and Dick, who had been in the front room to welcome their guest, looked away and left the room to give the young heroic lads a moment.  
“It’s cute isn’t it? I wish that was us just now.” Wally softly says.  
“What? We’re together now.” Nightwing responds.  
“No… that we could have been together then. Look at how sweet and innocent they are. Maybe not really innocent, but you know what I mean. Just so eager in their love. Makes me feel young again just seeing it.”  
“Yeah, like 22 is so freaking old!” Nightwing answers grinning.  
“Yeah, you’re soooo old! No, you jerk… It’s the young and pure love. You can’t tell me it doesn’t get you a little bit wondrous at it all. To be so pure and in love like that. Makes me think of Tim and Kon a couple of years ago when they first got together.”  
“Believe me, it is beautiful.” Nightwing responds as he gives his boyfriend a kiss.  
Bart then ran off with Jamie to Wally and Dick’s guest room to stow his stuff and get comfortable.  
\----------  
Finally withstanding the 12-hour flight and giving his goodbyes to his travel-mate Billy, Tim steps off the plane, makes his way through the airport, and hails a cab for the short drive to the Royal Hawaiian Hotel. Striding through the hotel foyer, Tim looked the very image of a young socialite. No one would have suspected that he was the same strong hero that put fear into the hearts of many a villain. But just now he was neither a hero nor socialite, just a guy eager to meet his boyfriend.  
“Yes, Mr. Drake… you are expected.” The clerk said politely as Tim started to check in.  
“I am?”  
“A Mr. Kent is expecting you and is keeping your room.”  
“Thank you ma’am.” Tim responds in stunning politeness.  
Minutes later, having stowed his clothes and changed into a bathing suit, Tim makes his way across the beach in front of the hotel letting the sand make its way between his toes. At a distance, on a secluded promontory, he sees his Kryptonian lover taking in the sun and he runs to his side.  
\----------  
“Hey Bart?” Jamie asks as he helps the speedy guy off with his jacket.  
“Yeah Jamie?”  
“You know I’m staying the night, right?”  
“Yeah.” Bart responds in a whimper.  
“I’m just saying… maybe we can … snuggle… a little bit?”  
“Please?” Bart’s voice begs.  
Sometime later, Richard Grayson and Wally West ask the young heroes of the Team…  
“You guys think you can stay out of trouble while we go out?”  
“Sure we can. We’re not a bunch of 12-year-old brats you know.” Jamie says defensively.  
“I know, Jamie.” Wally responds as he tousles his hair and Dick hugs the two lads. “Later nephew!” Kid Flash calls out.  
They see their older friends off, then Bart says to Jamie… “So, what now?”  
Jamie says nothing after the door closes and reaches under Bart’s shirt to run his hands across his hard chest and abs and then led him back to the guest room.  
“I think it’s our turn.” He says playfully  
\----------  
While harsh hands lay themselves upon him and his boyfriend, Brian begins to lose himself in a reaction that he never suspected might happen and did not fully anticipate. Finally one of the street thugs struck out and dropped Andrew to the cold, wet, and filthy street. Brian could stand no more. He watched his boyfriend slowly crumple to the concrete under the blows of the thugs, while he stood impotent to protect him. He couldn’t let it stand, but what could he do? Forgetting himself a rage took hold… and changes took place. The kind of changes that people whisper of in the dark of night.  
\----------  
Wearing only a dark-blue low cut brief bathing suit and matching rashie shirt, Robin strides gracefully across the sand where he sees his lover waiting for him. Standing under a khaki canvas umbrella Kon looked on him with a smile like a bright dawn after a stormy night. Kon turns to him in his brief blue trunks and smiles toward his lover.   
“Hey Tim... you made it!”  
“Yeah… I left Bart with Wally and Dick and got here as quick as I could. Is everything okay?” Tim asked hopefully, knowing how unusual it was for Kon to be evasive like this. He was normally so open and honest that this gave him concern.  
“Yeah… I hope. You’re beautiful, by the way.” He says, taking a very appraising look at his lover.  
Kon shamelessly pulls his slim lover into his arms as the sun sets on the Pacific Ocean with the crimson glow warming their flesh and limbs, blessing their love. Tim falls into boneless abandon and lets himself be held by his tall and handsome boyfriend.  
Kon suddenly releases his boyfriend from his arms and looking deep in the eyes of the achingly handsome warrior of Gotham he drops to his knees before him, completely shameless of anyone else on the beach that might see them.  
Holding a plain metal ring that he had made with his own hands he asks: “Timothy Drake… will you do the honour of marrying me? I have no family to give you and no legacy. I can only offer myself, if you will have me. But I have loved you since I first saw you through the plexiglas of a CADMUS pod.”  
\----------  
Bart followed Jamie as he lay back onto the bed of Wally and Dick’s guestroom and looked down as he asked… “You sure we’re ready?”  
“No, I’m not sure. But we can find out together. Is that okay?” Jamie asks nervously.  
Bart slowly unbuckles Jamie’s jeans as he looks at his dusky boyfriend passionately. The young speedster takes Jamie’s belt in hand and loosens it as he fumbles with the buckle, and he helps his jeans drop to the floor and takes a very appraising view of his undergarment.   
“Jamie?... Rex? Really?” Bart asks.  
“Yeah.” He bashfully responds. The brightly colored briefs were a bit small on Jamie, but looked stunning, framing his gorgeous hips and attractive package.  
Bart had prepared for this moment, like Robin had advised, but he was still nervous. Those nights alone with the vibrator he’d mail-ordered were no substitute for what would happen now. He really liked Jamie, but hoped that Jamie liked him as much. He really didn’t need to be concerned as the slender and exotically tanned arms wrapped themselves around Bart’s thin neck and he said: “Please?”  
Bart hoped he could do something special and told Jamie: “You sure?”  
“Yeah” Jamie gasped needily as he reached down and felt his auburn-haired boyfriend through his skinny low-cut jeans. He sets down to his knees and proceeds to unbutton Bart’s pants and very slowly lowers the zipper and pulls down his bright green Ben 10 bikini briefs after taking a very appreciative and appraising look. He moves in and kisses and licks at Bart’s groin as his suddenly hard member stiffens under the attention. Looking up at his boyfriend, his warm and wet mouth wraps itself around Bart’s cock. Jamie slides up and down his cock appreciatively, delighting in the aroma of his flesh, as the speedster was just able to push Jamie away before it was too late and push him gently down on the bed.   
Turning around and lying on the bed on his side, Bart takes Jamie’s cock into his mouth as his own firm cock presented itself to him. Eagerly taking him into his mouth again, Jamie begins to stroke and suck on the speedster’s smooth hard member. As they proceeded to please each other, sucking one another off in a ‘69’ Jamie began to moan in pleasure. Now that he had gotten him good and wet, Jamie turned about and straddled Bart as he looked down into his bright amber eyes.   
Bart never expected this… He thought that it would be the other way around the first time. But Jamie took him in hand and guided his cock into his tight little pucker… slowly and carefully… as the dusky lad whimpered in abandon and lowered himself onto Bart. Bart began to vibrate (his own little trick that he tried for Jamie’s pleasure)… while Jamie whined in abandon as his hips began to buck against Bart’s groin.  
\----------  
Robin, his knees weakening at Conner’s proposal (which he had somewhat expected), failed him and he fell silent.   
“Really Kon! Are you sure?”  
“Honey, my love, my dearest Timothy, I’ve never been more sure in all my life.”  
“Conner, you are the culmination of everything I’ve ever wanted. YES! I really mean it…. Yes! Will you be satisfied with me as your husband?”  
“You don’t get it, do you? Satisfied? More like fulfilled. Yes, let me marry you.” And Kon’s bright cobalt blue eyes stared at Tim longingly and began to mist over as he slid the ring he had made onto Tim’s finger.  
\----------  
Standing protectively over Andrew’s bruised and wounded body, Brian could withstand no more. He had only just discovered his new power, which he hid from Andrew for fear of losing him. But now… he knew something had always stood in the way of his new-found power deepening. But that path was now open! Now it was the only way to protect him. A threshold he was never able to cross shattered like an exploding brick. But hiding it was no longer an option. He feared he might lose Andrew, but losing his love was preferable to Andy losing his life.  
Dust, gravel, and rubble swirled around the handsome but tortured lad, his hair filling with the dirt and debris of the street that had become a battlefield, and he was lifted into the sky by a power he didn’t understand but could only feel. His eyes took on the ruddy glow of blood-drenched brick and stone; and he rose into the sky above both his boyfriend and their attackers, propelled by a power that he feared he couldn’t control; but it answered to him… to his emotions. Every hope, dream, and fear was suddenly witnessed in this apotheosis of might.  
The Pain! Dear Gods the pain he felt as the rubble began to coalesce around him. Little by little it began to take form, gathering around his fearful and pain-wracked flesh. He still floated above his boyfriend’s unconscious and still body protectively. Andy’s body lay quiescent, barely breathing while Brian underwent a change unlike any other had ever experienced or withstood.  
As the brick and concrete swirled about the emotionally tortured boy, the effect continued to wrack his slim and beautiful form; but he only thought that it was nothing compared to the pain of his fallen love. Little by little, and slowly it seemed to Brian, in his transformed state the stone took form. Great and expansive wings sprouted from his back and the rubble answered his unspoken call, while he returned to his senses and still stood protectively over his fallen boyfriend with a vengeful rage in his eyes. He floated above him like an avenging angel of stone. With a sudden swing of his hand, he sent one attacker down the street, while the other fled in fear. Brian had now truly become the Concrete Angel but was immediately glad Andrew was unconscious and couldn’t see him.   
\---------  
Jamie continued to writhe and buck on Bart and thought to himself (“Wow! We’re really doing it finally!”) as Bart’s vibrations started to echo deep within him.   
The speedster slid in and out of Jamie as he let the pleasure take its course, making up for technique with his exuberance. The internet had educated him, (he had a thorough porn collection) but that was nothing compared to doing it for the first time. “Ohhh! Bart!” Jamie moaned in release as the lad spilled himself in shot after shot across Bart’s hard thin abs as Jamie rode him, letting himself get lost in the pleasure of Bart’s cock inside him, feeling the unexpected sensation of a wet and satisfying push against his prostate as Bart released himself in him. Bart thrust a little harder in abandon as he came deep in Jamie, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.   
“You okay?” Bart asks breathlessly.  
“Yeah.” Jamie gasps as he climbs off his skinny boyfriend, whose now spent member flops against his stomach with a wet smack. Jamie suddenly realized that he didn’t even have to touch himself while Bart made love to him for him to cum, he was that good… or that the first time was better than most said it was. Pulling on Bart’s underwear, Jamie runs off to the kitchen and returns moments later with two tall glasses of ice-cold soda. They both took a long drink then Jamie, still feeling Bart’s seed deep inside him, looked on his small speedster boyfriend and said:   
“My turn!” and sets his glass on the side-table and pounces on the bed next to Bart. Seeing his boyfriend’s cock stiffen in his own underwear, Bart’s libido is reignited. He wanted it… bad!  
He pushes Jamie down on the bed on his back and pulls off the underwear and tosses it aside and wets his fingers which he then uses to moisten and loosen his nervously tight little hole. Jamie watched as Bart fingers himself, realizing the adventure that was to come. Bart reached down and guided Jamie into him as he slowly settled himself onto Jamie’s slightly larger and uncut cock.  
“Oh… Jamie!” Bart moaned, and then mentally thanked Robin for the advice he’d given him as he slid down on Jamie.   
Jamie then picked up Bart, being a little stronger, and turned him around and pushed back into him from behind as Bart settled onto his hands and knees. The auburn-haired speedster buried his face in a pillow as Jamie thrust deep into him. With Jamie pushing in and out in wild abandon, marveling at his smooth boyfriend’s body wrapped around him, he continued to dive deep into Bart while the smaller lad muffled his moans into the pillow. Bart reaches down and wraps his hand around his cock, stroking himself as Jamie makes love to him.   
“Jamie… I’m gonna cum!” Bart moans some minutes later.  
“Yeah, me too!” Jamie gasps, then the very act of saying it makes it come to pass. Jamie reaches his hands under Bart’s arms and grabs his shoulders for leverage as he thrusts deeper and harder into him. Bart starts to vibrate again, this time spontaneously, as his firm buttocks tighten around his lover’s cock as he wantonly moans:  
“Yeah Jamie... Oh god…do it!... Please!”  
Losing himself in the silky-smooth feel of Bart’s tight little ass, Jamie starts to cum, moaning in his love and lust.  
“Uuuggghhh!! Bart!” He moans as Bart’s own seed begins to drip out from Jamie’s firm little ass, while he fills Bart’s. Burying his face in the hair of the back of Bart’s head he thrusts deep and holds it there while taking in the aroma of the speedster’s hair… as he loses control and cums deep in him… his cock throbbing and pulsating with long shots of his cum slapping against Bart’s prostate, leaving the lad feeling used, loved and pleasured as he stroked himself to orgasm at the feeling of Jamie’s cum inside him.  
“Jamie!” Bart cries out as he cums, spurting all over the bedspread, while Jamie still holds him by the shoulders and pushed deep in him.   
Jamie slowly pulls out of Bart, their bodies completely spent, and he rolled Bart to his side and lay down next to him and wrapped his arms around him and held him.  
“You okay?” Jamie asks as he runs his fingers through Bart’s thick auburn locks.  
“Yeah…” Bart moans in spent ecstasy as Jamie reaches down and gently slides a finger in Bart as the speedster wiggles against his touch. Jamie feels his cum that’s filled Bart’s ass while he pushes back onto his finger. Writhing wantonly onto him, Jamie exclaims:  
“You’re a bawdy monkey! But really… are you okay?”  
“Yeah Jamie, I’m okay… very.” And Bart wallows in the sensation of being filled with Jamie’s cum and being held by him.  
\----------  
Hours later found the boys freshly showered and playing video games in fake nonchalantness as Dick and Wally returned from their date. Neither of their mentors would know (hopefully) that they’d only sat down at the game about a couple of minutes before when they heard Wally’s car on the street. Shamelessly sitting about in their Ben10 and Generator Rex underwear, something Jamie thought they probably shouldn’t do anymore now that they weren’t virgins any longer, they jump up to greet their older friends.  
“So, you guys have a good time?” Dick asks.  
“Yeah, you?” Jamie responds calmly.  
Seeing the hidden and scandalized look on Bart’s face Wally says:  
“Everything okay Bart?”  
“Perfect, Uncle Wally!” Bart responds with an ear-swallowing smile; and the younger of the Flash family wraps Kid Flash in a hug.  
Nightwing sees Impulse’s exuberance and thinks he’s missing something… and not for the first time.  
“Well, we’re heading off to bed guys. Have a good night.” He says.  
Moments later Wally whispers into Dick’s ear as they head off to bed.   
“Really? You think so?” Dick responds quietly as he looks back toward the young heroes playing their video game.  
Bart’s face turns as red as his hair as he intentionally ignores the conversation.  
\----------  
Brian begins to panic, until he again sees Andrew lying unconscious on the alley floor. Forgetting for a moment the strange wings adorning his back, he picks up his little blonde boyfriend and takes him to the only safe place he knows… The Emporium. Holding Andy tightly in his arms, he kicks and pounds on the door with his sneakered foot. Hearing the footsteps across the floorboards, Brian screams:  
”Brett! We need you! Please, open up!” He begs in his desperation.  
The same footsteps stop at the door as Brian hears the old and rusty lock begin to scrape open. The erstwhile friend of heroes, lost boys, and owner of a comic book shop that was their haven, opened the old door to find Brian holding his injured boyfriend in his arms.  
“SHIT!!! Get in here!” He ordered as he reached behind the sales counter for his old shotgun as Brian ducked in. Running towards the back of the store where the guys always hung out, Brian carefully lays Andrew on the couch. As Brian’s back is turned, Brett suddenly gets the full scope and view of the incident. Seeing his little friend’s stoney wings he whispers loudly…  
“Brian?... What happened?” Brett asked in wonder.  
Andrew had only a few bruises and a black eye, but the trauma was more of an effect of the psyche on his catatonic state than anything else.  
“I don’t know… two guys tried to mug us… again.”  
“I told you to be careful and take the open streets.”  
“I know… we just wanted to be alone for a minute… you know?”  
“Not just that, Bry… what did you do? Look at you!” Brett gasped, finally taking in the full view of what Brian had become now that they knew Andrew was safe.  
“I don’t know Brett… I’m scared… what’s happened to me?” He begs with his eyes full of tears.  
“I don’t know, Brian. But I can make a call and maybe find out. Is that okay? Please… I’m only a comic shop geek, but I can do this for you at least.”  
The desperately beautiful lad looked at Brett with pain and fear in his eyes as he knelt at Andrew’s side at the couch.  
“Please!” He asked, his voice begging for answers that no one could give.  
Snatching up the store phone Brett dialed the number he had memorized from the card Robin had given him.  
“Hello?” a strong female voice answers.  
“I… I’m trying to reach a friend… I have the wrong number I think. Sorry to have woken you. ” Brett stammers desperately. He needs Robin and Superboy and he needs them right now.  
“I know your friend. Help is coming.” She responds hearing the desperation in his voice and the phone clicked off to dead air.  
Brett put on coffee… it seemed fruitless that all he could do for his friend was make coffee, but it really was all he could do at the moment. As he poured a cup and set about to put it in Brian’s hand, the frightened lad turned about and swept the coffee table clear with his wings that had failed to disappear. Brett looked on the handsome boy and his beautiful wings, tears welling up in his eyes as he began to imagine the pain in the poor guy’s heart, just as a heavy knock beat upon the door. The kind of knock that would have ripped it off the hinges had the person been any less appreciative of a man’s home and business.  
Brett answered the door before it was ripped apart. Striding in was an amazing beautiful woman, dressed in a red and blue outfit and a golden bodice. Her questing eyes took in the room and she saw Brian as he turned about and looked at her, his eyes full of pain and fear. The tall and beautiful demi-Goddess strode decisively to him and put an arm around his thin shoulders, marveling at the glowing wings.  
“Wonder Woman? What’s happening to me?” Brian asked, his own trepidation overriding what would have been his marvel at meeting such a hero as her. His eyes begged her has he stood in fear of what he had become.  
“You’ve become something special.” And she puts him off as she kneels next to the couch to be certain of the injured boy’s health.   
“I don’t want to be this… thing!” Brian shrieks in desperation at the Themiscyrin Goddess, his angst overriding what should have been fear of the beautifully tall woman.  
“Want do you want to be?” Wonder Woman asks challengingly.  
“Just to be normal… to live my life and maybe be able to protect Andy when he needs me.”  
“Are you not able to do that now? Is this not what you have just done? What might have happened were you not able to do what you just did? Don’t you think Robin and Superboy have made peace with what they are?”  
“But Robin and Superboy aren’t fucking freaks like I am!” Brian yells out, just as Wonder Woman knocks him to the ground with the back of her hand. He suddenly realizes that the impact should have killed him, or at least left him maimed and broken.  
“Freak? Is that what you think? Stand up!” She admonishes as she grabs him by his shirt and hoists him to eye level.  
“What you are is a responsibility and an honour if you choose to use it. But never call yourself a freak. That diminishes everything we have tried for so long… so very long… to not be.” And suddenly the weight of millennia begins to show on the beautiful woman’s face. She sets the lad down and says:  
“I apologize for striking you. But you need to understand that you are special and not a freak. Andrew will never fear the darkness again with you at his side. Do you think Robin and Superboy are freaks? No? And has their love not inspired you and your friends, not to mention changing the fates of many others? Okay, so you don’t think you’re up to their level. That’s fine. Not everyone is. But you are here and now and what you are. That is unavoidable. Be a hero to Andrew.”  
“I don’t think I can control it though.” Brian plaintively says.  
“Now that is only a matter of time and training. You only need to calm yourself and relax. Learn it. Read it like a book. Come to know it like Andrew’s own body, something to cherish and know intimately like you do him.”  
“We… haven’t.” Brian responds.  
“All in its own time.” Diana says with a smile, seeing how Brian’s face relaxes wistfully at the thought of his small blonde boyfriend.  
“You are not alone.”  
With the calming and confident advice of Wonder Woman fresh in his mind, Brian begins to finally relax and feels a calmness overtake him. Brett notes his wings slowly crumble to dust and dissolve as he lets the anger and self-loathing shed from his mind, leaving a mess of dirt and rubble on the store’s floor.  
\----------  
Still in their bathing suits (it was a beach resort, after all) Timothy and Conner take the elevator back to the room Kon had reserved for them to dress for dinner. They never made it to dinner. His heart full of love and passion, Kon picked up the Teen Wonder and laid him on the bed and pulled his bleach clothes off of him. Looking on him like it was their first time, Kon was amazed at Tim’s beautiful form, while Tim lie naked on the hotel bed marveling at Kon’s broad shoulders, chiseled abs, and beautiful body… and his cobalt eyes. Life made more sense when those eyes looked at him like that. Tim slowly pulled Kon’s bathing suit off to free the thing that gave him the very act of desire that he cherished.  
Long into the night they made love, awaiting the sunrise.


	31. Chapter 31

“No, Drake… there will be a chamber orchestra… deal with it.” Damian almost shrieked in his frustration. The vicious little fiend had offered to plan the wedding, not because he cared for Tim and Kon, but because since the Wayne name was on it he thought that it should be a spectacle worthy of the that name. That was his excuse anyway. But deep in the depths of his private heart, he did care… just a little bit… for Tim Drake… when he didn’t want to murder him.  
“Do you really think that Kon and I want to hear ‘Air on a G-String’ while celebrating our wedding?” Tim asks.  
“Frankly I don’t care what you’re wearing under your tuxedo and what that clone does with it.” Damian answers acidly.  
“How nice… I was talking about Johann Sebastian Bach, and not about anything else.” Tim responds as his eyes narrow and his voice deepens.  
“Fair enough, Drake… but you have to deal with this public farce. You can’t avoid it. And for some reason which I cannot fathom, father adopted you, which means it must be a worthy farce. We must polish the turd as it were. Somehow we have to convince Gotham society that there’s a reason for you to be marrying that clone from Kansas.  
“Damian…!” Tim hisses in threat.  
“No, No… No. I get it, or am trying to. Don’t screw that up. What about the second wedding that you and he are talking about?”  
“That one we are planning ourselves… leave it be.” Tim answers. Every once in a while his voice conveys a finality even Damian knows to leave alone. This was one of those times.  
“Well, Gotham Cathedral hasn’t seen much use in these days. I’ll talk to the vicar and make arrangements.”  
“I’ll take care of that. But thanks Dami.” Tim responds. Tim manages to give the little demon a kiss on the forehead without getting cut. In spite of himself he realizes the brat is trying to be kind.  
\----------  
Robin steps lightly and silently across the night darkened flagstones of Gotham cathedral. Not even the steel toes of his tabi boots make a sound across the flagstone floor. Conner makes up for his lack of stealth by simply floating slightly above the floor, trying to not be too obvious with his TTK.  
“Hello?” An old bespectacled man asks the darkness, as he trudges through the nave of the church.  
“I understand a wedding is taking place here soon.” Robin asks darkly from the shadows.  
“That is none of your concern. Clearly the love of your fellow man is of no interest to one who lurks in shadows and threatens others in a church.”  
s


	32. Chapter 32

aThe tenement flat was tidy and homey, considering the condition of the building. This was not always so. It was once filthy and dilapidated, with trashcans overflowing with refuse, linens unwashed and a foul unkempt kitchen. That had changed suddenly when Brian, along with a number of boys from Suicide Slums, had been drugged, kidnapped, and about to be used for very nefarious purposes. Jacqueline remembered the moment when Brian returned home after being rescued by the group of young heroes that the television had been talking about; and felt like she had been a cause of Brian’s predicament. She had been more concerned with her partying, drugs, and nightlife than she had been with raising her son, albeit under difficult circumstances. All that time and money could have made a better life for her and her son; and she knew it the moment Brian came home. She blamed herself every day after that; and though Brian readily forgave her, trust came harder. Jacqueline never picked up a pipe or a bottle after that and their lives improved almost immediately. She took comfort that while Brian had spent so much time on the streets he had not taken up with gangs or started thieving or taking drugs. She feared he had had an overdose when the police came and told her he was in the hospital after the rescue and fighting off the drugs in his system. But a police officer and a doctor had explained that it was an allergic reaction to drugs that were forced into him.   
Things were on the upswing now. Though she had a meager income, she used the money she normally would have spent on drugs and alcohol on bettering their home. Though the furniture was still old and battered, she cleaned with a passion and now freshly laundered curtains were swung wide to admit what sunlight made it to the narrow streets of Suicide Slum. As months wore on she became healthier and more vibrant and ambition lacking for so long reasserted itself. She had just started a new job and soon they would be able to afford to move somewhere safer and nicer. They wouldn’t move far, maybe a nicer apartment in the neighborhood. The area had been improving, after all, since the team of young heroes started keeping an eye on it. Brian was very close to the boys that he had been kidnapped with and would not readily be parted from them, Andrew especially. She couldn’t say she wasn’t surprised when he brought Andrew home and introduced his boyfriend, but then felt some shame that she had missed so much time with her own son that she could only realize she should have known in retrospect. But he was happier now, as was she, and their honest and deep affection melted her heart on a daily basis. If anything, the single mother was a study in redemption.  
With music playing on the beaten-up old stereo in the living room, Jacqueline pounded away in the kitchen preparing dinner for Brian and his guests that were coming that night. She had never been a very good cook in the past. She had seldom been home and Brian prepared his own meals since he was young. But she pushed on, poring over a cookbook borrowed from the library, wanting to make a very good impression. This would be her chance to thank the two young men that had saved her son’s life… and by result, her own. Superboy and Robin were coming for dinner. It promised to be interesting, having Brian and Andrew and the two rescuers of her son; and Brian had said that apparently those two were quite an item as well, which she could only imagine left thousands of girls with posters on their wall broken-hearted.  
\----------  
Brian ran excitedly down the street, heading to the Emporium to meet Andrew. He was running late, as usual. He’d been studying like a fiend these days and had lost track of time. He’d skipped so much school in the past that he would end up having to go to a community college for a while before he could get into a proper university. The damage was done, but he was determined to end high school with as good grades as he could possibly get. Barreling excitedly into the comic shop, it’s bell jangling away, Brian skids to a stop by the couch in the back corner where Andrew’s been drinking coffee and waiting on him.  
“Easy on the door, Brian.” Brett explains with a laugh “I don’t want to have to buy another one.” But he’s as excited for them as they are.   
“Sorry Brett.” He responds with an off-hand wave and a grin. “You ready Andy?”  
“Yeah, just let me grab something really quick.” And he runs to the back of the shop into the storage room where Brett keeps a refrigerator for his lunches and cold drinks when the guys get tired of coffee. Carefully carrying the round object in its bag, he shoulders his book-bag and plants a quick kiss on Brian and they jet back out into the street had in hand.   
“What’s in the bag, Andy?” Brian asks.  
“It’s a surprise.”  
“For who?”   
“It’s for dinner… or after, really.”  
“Let me see.” Brian asks almost whining.   
“Okay, if it’ll keep you from being a whiny girl.” Andrew answers as he opens the bag for Brian to look in. “I made it myself. I hope its good.”  
Looking deep into the bag, Brian sees a cheesecake with intertwined Superboy and Robin logos drawn across the top in gel icing.  
“You made that? That looks wonderful!” The dark- haired boy exclaimed.  
“My dad helped. I can mess up a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on some days. I just hope they like it. I mean, it doesn’t seem right. They save our lives and all we come up with is dinner and cheesecake.”  
“Andy, I bet in their line of work sitting down to dinner with friends is a rare thing.” Brian reasoned.   
\----------  
Jacqueline had just made herself a cup of tea to sit and take a break from her dinner preparations when one of her favourite songs came on the radio. Just as she was about to settle on the couch for a moment, a large heavy boot blasted into the door swinging it wide. A tall and broad-shouldered thug stepped into the apartment and his masked face settled darkly on Jacqueline. She dropped the tea mug and a single shot rang out before the cup hit the floor, shattering into a hundred pieces of a broken life.   
No one in the building ever head a thing. They never do in Suicide Slum.  
\----------  
“Hey Mom! I’m home!” Brian called out as he pushed at the front door of their apartment, suddenly noticing the broken latch. “Mom?” He asks as they step into the front room.   
Andrew was the first to see her. “Brian! Oh God… Brian!” And Brian’s eyes follow to where Andy looks to the floor behind the coffee table, to the lifeless body of his mother lying in a pool of her own blood. Brian bolted across the room and fell to his knees at his mother’s side cradling her head in his lap, his choking sobs became deeper, more gasping, as his arms and hands trembled while he held his mother. The sobs became a low growl as his hands calmed of their tremors, tremors that could now be felt throughout the building, slowly rumbling throughout the masonry of the old brownstone.  
Andrew’s tear-streaked eyes turned away as he pulled out his cell-phone and called Brett at the Emporium: “Brett…” he said into the phone in a panicked voice.  
“What is it Andy? Calm down and just speak. Tell me you two are okay.”  
“No. It’s his mom. Brett… they killed his mom; and not a single bastard in this place called the police!” He continues ending in a shriek of disbelief.   
“I’ll be right there.” Brett hangs up the phone and tosses the cash register keys to Calvin. “Take care of the store would you? I have to go check on Brian and Andy.”  
“Is everything okay?” The youngest of the circle of friends asks as the proprietor of The Emporium heads out.  
“No… but I’m going to see what can be done about it.” And Brett storms out the door dialing his phone before he even passes the threshold. Calvin was no slower on his phone as he started calling the rest of the friends. They had all known each other casually before the terrible incident in the past, but since that time they had become a close-knit group of friends who shared their hope and support with one another.  
Brett waited on the phone connection, hearing a series of clicks that he could only assume was his call being securely rerouted to the person he was trying to call. A young but strangely hard and mature voice finally answered.  
“Yes Brett, what is it?” The edge of concern could be heard in his voice. Brett wouldn’t use this number except in an emergency.  
“Robin… its Brian’s mom. She’s been murdered, but Brian and Andy are there now, alone.”  
“We’re on our way. Brian will be able to protect himself and Andy until we get there, but he needs to remain calm. Trust me on this… try to keep him as calm as possible.”  
“I’ll try.” And the line goes silent as Brett continues his breathless run down the street, dialing 911 as he does.  
\----------  
With the shriek of tires and the decelerating whine of a turbine, Redbird turns the final corner and comes to a stop just behind the cordon of police cars and an ambulance. Robin practically dove past the car door as it opened to get to the scene of the crime and see to Brian. Bolting past police officers to the top step of the building entrance, Superboy drops from the sky with a thud of impact next to him. Entering the stairwell, ignoring the protestations of the police behind them, Superboy flies up the center of the stairwell as Robin expertly fires an ascension line to catch the rail of the fifth floor landing and ascends almost as fast as Superboy dares to fly in the enclosed space.   
Just as they reach the apartment door, paramedics push out a stretcher with a body under a white sheet. Pushing past more police officers and a plains-clothes detective, Robin and Superboy rush to Brian’s side.  
“Thank God you’re here.” Brett says from across the room. Brian looked to be in an almost catatonic state, until you saw his eyes. There was a dark and subdued smolder there, barely seen, that spoke of something else. As Robin put his around the teen, he too noticed the eyes slightly gleaming with an indeterminate hue and echoing what some would call a look of madness in them. Robin, who was a keen observer, knew it to be a look of dark determination. Brian would need them, and Andy, in the coming days.  
“And who might you be?” A smartly overdressed woman asked stupidly. Robin turns to her and says: “Sorry, I failed to bring a calling card.”, and left it at that.   
Superboy laid a strong hand on Brian’s shoulder and softly spoke to the broken lad: “Brian, there’s nothing else you or anyone can do right now. Let’s get you out of here.” He turns to Andrew and says: “Andy, why don’t you see if you can get him some clothes and whatever else he might need for a few days.”  
“Excuse me!” The overdressed woman says, “I’m Ms. Johnson, with Department of Family and Children Services. We will be placing Brian with a family under our supervision and get him the help and counseling he needs.”  
“Yes, you’ve been doing a wonderful job so far.” Robin states darkly, all but challenging this self-important woman. “You can’t help him, but we can. You can’t protect him, we can. What will you do, place him with another family who he does not know or trust and possibly put their life in jeopardy as well? You know that this is not the first tragedy this young man has had to endure; or you would have if you had done some research instead of just generating a file number. You are one of those who feed on the suffering of others, because if gives you the chance to order other’s lives since you lack any life or compassion of your own. What will you do, force him to tolerate a pshrink that will ask him how he feels about all this? How do you think he feels? Can anyone know? Anyone who has not experienced it for themselves?” And at that moment Robin wraps his arm once again around the shoulders of the teen, his cape covering them both, giving him the moment of protection that his heart sorely needed, for both of them.  
As Robin’s eyes begin to mist up under his mask in remembered pain, Superboy takes over the conversation and simply says: “We’ll take care of Brian.” The social worker didn’t even have the wisdom to hear the firm tone of finality in his voice.   
“You can’t do that. As an officer of the court I will remind you that the law states…”  
“Lady, I think it’s time you shut up and get out.” The detective had just finished scribbling in his notebook and turned to the social worker. He’d had one ear on the conversation to begin with and didn’t care for where it was going. He was a tall red-headed man, a third generation Irish policeman who still believed in protecting and serving his city, not satisfying a self-serving bureaucracy.   
The plainclothes officer produces a badge and with a voice honed by years of police work explains to the woman: “I am Detective Dennis Milligan, Metropolis PD, Homicide Division. The statutes in this matter are clear. If the young man had family nearby, able, or willing to take him in then that is the first option. However, if there are family friends who are of good moral character and upstanding members of the community who are willing to be guardians then that is also perfectly within the scope of the law. Now, are you going to stand there and tell me that these two, Robin and Superboy, are not good upstanding members of the community or clearly friends of this family? No? Then we're done here.” The detective turned to one of the uniformed policeman and says “Morris, Janice Johnson is finished here. Would you kindly escort her to her car.”  
Her fangs thoroughly pulled, Janice Johnson stomped out petulantly with barely hidden smiles of policemen at her back.  
Before leaving the detective turns to the Teen Wonder and says “Get the boy home, Robin, wherever that is.” and walks toward the door, but pauses to speak to Superboy “By the way we’ve had some bad mismanagement in the Evidence Room at the police station these days. There was a rather bloody black t-shirt with a red symbol on it found at the sewers crime scene next to the body of one of the criminals. It seems it was mislabeled and ended up in the incinerator. We didn’t even get a chance to look for any DNA, not that I think it would have been conclusive anyway. Looks like we’ll have to be more careful in the future.” And the detective gave Superboy an appreciative pat on the shoulder and left the building.  
That matter resolved, Andy comes back with a large gym bag filled to capacity with clothes and toiletries and a few small items for comfort for Brian and they all head home. As they step out the front door of the building, they just catch the sight of the ambulance driving away, and Brian’s shoulders start to shake with quiet sobs. Stepping down to street level several of the policemen give the two heroes brotherly pats on the shoulder or a tender stroke of the orphaned boy’s head.  
“Superboy, get him home. You’ll get there quicker.” Robin says and turns to Andy as Superboy carefully picks up Brian and rises into the sky; and with the press of a button on his gauntlet the Redbird’s turbine whines to life and the doors open. “Come ‘on. Brian will need you, if your parents won’t mind your being away for a couple days.”  
“Not if they know I’m with someone decent.”  
“Then we’ll stop at your house on the way and you can pack some things.”  
Andy had his first irrelevant thought of the day. He was finally getting a ride in the Redbird from Robin, but he couldn’t enjoy it.  
\----------  
Back at their warehouse loft, Robin silently steps out into the hallway softly closing the door behind him. Almost dragging his feet, they feel as heavy as his heart; he makes his way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Superboy gets up from the table where he and Bart had been talking and pours Robin some of the dark brew in his favorite cup.  
“Are you okay?” The handsome Kryptonian clone gently asks his fiancé while Bart looks on with worried eyes. They both knew Timothy’s past and understood that this really hit home for him and maybe opened old wounds.  
“Yeah, I am. Thanks for asking.” Robin lets himself be weak for a moment and just releases himself to the comfort as Superboy wraps his arms around him. The young vigilante reaches a hand out in invitation and Impulse dashes out of his chair and into his embrace, the whole little family sharing their love and strength.  
The three sit down at the table with their drinks and discuss what to do from there.  
“I think they’ll sleep for a while. I gave Brian a sedative, he needed it, and Andy’s keeping him company.”  
“You know,” Superboy interjects “that unless we’re planning on sleeping in our uniforms that Andy is going to know who we are in the morning… unless Brian’s already spilled it. But good call on making sure we had a guest room when we renovated the place.”  
“He doesn’t know yet.” Bart answered. He’d had his goggles down hiding his eyes when Tim brought Andy home. “He goes to my school, a year under me. We’ve only just run into each other a couple of times there and he doesn’t recognize me.”  
“We’ll deal with things as they come.” Tim explains as he peels off his mask. “Brian already knows us, of course; and Andy knows about Brian’s growing power. Maybe we should stop beating around the bush because he’s going to figure it out soon enough anyway. Besides, he’s in our house. Not much identity left to hide anyway. But first and foremost we need to help him stay strong. He’s very vulnerable right now… I know.”  
The guys all went to bed soon after. Neither Tim nor Kon had eaten dinner. They had planned on having dinner with Brian and his mom, and now no one had an appetite. The next morning found Tim up early with his coffee deep in contemplation. Conner was up soon after, stumbling bleary-eyed for his own mug. The two just sat in the quiet and enjoyed each other’s company until the distant sound of a television intruded upon the silence. Kon tiptoes down the hall to the source of the noise and heard the sounds of cartoons and the occasional laughter from Bart’s room. With a smile on his handsome face, the clone went back to the kitchen.   
“They’ve piled in Bart’s room for cartoons. And I will now assume that Andy knows Bart is the star athlete on his school’s swim team. I even heard a couple of small laughs. Its progress. But, I guess you’re never too old for cartoons, are you?”  
“No, Kon, never too old for cartoons. A little escapism is good for all of us.”  
\----------  
Many days later, Tim and Kon stood next to an open hole in the ground with a pile of freshly turned earth heaped to the side. Brian and Andrew stood between them like they were the younger boys’ bodyguards, not just their friends and Brian’s guardians… which of course they were. In dark suits, Tim wearing dark and fashionable sunglasses, they had come to pay their respects to Jacqueline, Brian’s mother. It was a cool and clear spring morning and the scents of renewal were borne on the breeze.  
The funeral had been delayed, of course, because the Police Department had insisted on doing an autopsy. Not as though the cause of death wasn’t obvious. To Tim and Kon’s great relief Brian didn’t know what degradation a body is subjected to during the process. There was no family present. Jacqueline had been a single mother. Brian’s father had never been in the picture and he didn’t know who he was. But all the most important people that he had were present, and a couple he was surprised at. Tim, Kon, and Bart hovered protectively around Brian and Andy, but the rest of the young friends from the Emporium were there as well, including Brett himself, who had closed the store for the day out of respect. But also Detective Milligan had come, as had the doctor who had looked after him in the hospital after his rescue by the trio of heroes.  
The police chaplain had offered his services for the funeral and after he had spoken he stepped aside and Brian came forward and took a handful of soil and cast it into the grave. Looking up from the no longer empty whole, he took note of the statue in the cemetery just beyond Jacqueline’s grave. Like many cemeteries there were occasional statues of angels, but not like this one. The one was the image of a lean youth, strong and stalwart, in stylized armour with a sword held high. The inscription on the base of the statue said “St. Michael the Archangel.”  
After the graveside service was over, Brian stared long in contemplation on that statue. He was a voracious reader and knew what that statuesque symbol represented to many people. The archetype was a protector and a warrior, but at times delivered vengeance. Andy had liked to call him his angel, and he had thought of what he would do with his new-found powers, but now he knew. With a final quiet tear falling unchecked down his handsome face, the teen turned about and strode off toward his friends who had been waiting in silence during his vigil.  
He took Andrew’s hand in his and gave him a chaste kiss on his forehead. Turning to Robin with his back firm and strong eyes boring through Tim’s sunglasses he said: “I’m ready now. I have a lot of work to do.” Conner walked Bart, Andy, and Brian to their car while Tim stepped to the side pulling out his phone.  
“Mr. Fox?... Yes, this is Tim. I hate to impose on your hospitality, but I thought I might come over and you can fix me one of your fabulous lunches… something exotic, unique to your skillset… tomorrow will be perfect. One o’clock then? Thank you so much Mr. Fox.”


	33. Chapter 33

These moments had become rare. Tim absorbed them like snapshots of the mind – remembrances of a life hard fought, and what he fought for. As he padded through the kitchen in his bare feet to the coffee pot, he absorbed the laughter of Bart and the look of concentration on Conner’s handsome face. The auburn haired speedster sat in a kitchen chair fidgeting while Kon trimmed his hair. It was an almost comical sight, were it not for the pure domesticity of it all. Bart sat in his underwear surrounded by small piles of hair on the floor. Truth be known, the impulsive lad was prone to lounging about in his undergear when he could get away with it and a haircut was just another excuse. Of several senseless thoughts in Tim’s mind as the coffee took effect was that it was getting to be a full house. Jamie was frequently at the loft when time allowed. He and Bart had become so close over time that their love warmed Tim’s heart. He marveled at the beauty of their young love until he realized that he and Kon were not much older themselves; and they had even brought something close to a smile to Wonder Woman’s eyes. Brian had been staying with them lately after the tragedy of his mother’s murder and his boyfriend Andrew would be over often enough. But at this moment it was just the three of them in the room and the sight of the domestic moment warmed his heart immeasurably. Maybe they were still too young to even talk about it, but not for the first time did Tim think Kon would make a wonderful father as he watched his fiancé’s hands carefully manipulate the scissors across the speedster’s thick locks as he fidgets gleefully. This had become a weekly effort as Bart’s hair grew uncommonly fast and it was a moment Tim never failed to witness with joy.  
The reverie of the raven-haired vigilante is broken as Jamie drags his way into the kitchen for his own cup of the steaming dark brew. The dusky-skinned lad had dark bags under his eyes and moved with a weary heaviness. Bart had hinted that Jamie hadn’t been sleeping well and had been plagued with bad dreams. He always seemed recovered and fully himself after a bit of coffee and fully woken, but Bart had been really concerned last week when Jamie held him in the night desperately whispering in his sleep: “Bart… I’m so sorry Bart.” It seemed the night terrors left his memory soon enough, to be forgotten after the haze of sleep left, but a new self-consciousness had taken hold of him. Jamie wouldn’t hesitate to have his shirt off to soak up the sun and keep his lovely tan, but lately he almost never had his shirt off and if one managed to brush the scarab implanted in his back he would wince in what looked like fear.  
“Good morning Jamie.” Tim says as he pulls a cup from the cabinet and pours him a cup of coffee. He pulls him into a half hug with one arm and hands his the full cup with the other hand.  
“You look tired. Why don’t you take it easy today.”  
“I’m okay Tim. Just need a little coffee to get going.”  
With that small verbal exchange Bart looks over to Tim pleadingly. It would seem there would be another small mystery for the young detective to solve. As much as they truly liked and appreciated Jamie, Bart’s worries struck deep in Tim and Conner’s heart. But as always, once the fog of sleep lifted away and the caffeine took effect Jamie was his usual vibrant self.  
“Well, I need to get put together. I’ve got a lunch meeting in Gotham.” Tim tells Kon as his finishes the final touches on Bart’s hair.   
“Yeah, I have to get to the lab at school. If I can get that gene sequencing project finished I stand a better chance of getting that internship at CADMUS.”  
“Are you sure you want to work there, Kon?” Tim asks with an arched eyebrow.  
“Yes.” Kon said simply. The half-Kryptonian clone was frequently short on words, but there was a simple finality to that one-word sentence. Tim knew he had an axe to grind with CADMUS, and rightly so, but he suspected Kon intended to swing that axe lavishly from the inside if given half a chance.  
\----------  
An hour later, Tim exits the Zeta transporter in the Batcave and selects a simple understated sedan from the garage of Wayne Manor and heads into Gotham. Minutes later Tim steps out of the BMW at the front door of the headquarters of Wayne Industries and hands the doorman the keys with a friendly greeting and a handshake. Making his way into the foyer he immediately felt the eyes of the young receptionist on him. He moved with an almost cat-like grace that paired well with his costly slim cut black suit.  
“Good morning, Rebecca.” Tim says greeting the receptionist. Barely concealing her sigh of longing she responds:  
“Good morning, Mr. Drake.”  
“Please, it’s just Tim. I’m not old enough to be called Mr. anything.”  
“Yes sir… I mean Tim.”  
Tim had an easy way with the staff of Wayne Industries as well as Drake Pharmaceuticals and he was loved for it. The handsome young man had garnered the appreciative looks of most of the women and a fair number of the young men of the company, especially the intern in the IT department. The guy almost invariably managed to trip himself every time Tim’s piercing blue eyes looked his way. But word had gotten out that he was engaged which elicited a few broken hearts now that he was confirmed to be off the market.   
Taking the elevator to the top floor Tim makes his way to the office of Lucius Fox. Lucius had been the true driving force behind Wayne Industries for some time. In addition to being a brilliant executive, he helped Bruce Wayne maintain his cover as a carefree playboy by managing his business interests on Bruce’s behalf.  
“Good Morning, Mr. Fox.” Tim says brightly as Lucius’ secretary escorts him through the door.   
“Good morning Tim. How have you been?” He asks with a slight peak of his right eyebrow. Knowing Robin’s nighttime activities, he worried about his health and well-being.   
“Very well. Thank you. How about lunch?”  
The two made their way to the company cafeteria on the third floor. Rather than a fine bistro in the city that served mediocre overpriced food to those who wanted to impress themselves, Tim appreciated the honest simplicity of the company cafeteria which was staffed by people who took pride in the quality of their menu. Most would have been amazed at Tim’s lunch selection as he sat down with a double cheeseburger and a pile of french fries that he eagerly dipped into a small dish of mayonnaise. You would have thought he might have gone for something trendily healthy like a grilled chicken caesar wraps, but if you saw the slim and chiseled torso under the costly shirt you knew he worked off every calorie and he needed them all to keep up his strength. If he stuck to the leafy greens he would be even thinner than Bart, and that kid cost Tim and Kon a small fortune to feed. Lucius, on the other hand, looked longingly at the burger while he pushed his salad around his plate with his fork. His doctor had advised him to pay closer attention to his cholesterol and blood pressure and his daughter had been quite the taskmaster in that regard.  
After the pleasant lunch with the family friend, Tim leads them back to the elevator. Taking a keycard out of his pocket he inserts it into a slot and presses a button for the third floor, which is actually where they are at, but in fact takes them downward to the third sub-level. Entering Lucius Fox’s research facility, the corporate façade drops away.  
“So Tim… what is it you needed?”  
“I need a suit made of a particular cloth if you have it or can make it.”   
“Special mission?” Mr. Fox asks.  
“Yes, after a fashion.” Tim spent a few minutes detailing what he had in mind; the specs, the size and dimensions, and even the styling, and the technological details.  
“Tim, if there is a problem and you need some help you know you can tell me, right?” Lucius asks.  
“It’s not for me. I’m helping a friend.”  
Tim proceeded to explain to the technological genius behind Batman and Robin the reason for the suit. He spelled out Brian’s history from his kidnapping by flesh-peddlers and the revelation of his powers to the recent tragedy of his mother’s murder. He even included the suspicion of an Apokoliptian influence in the kidnapping ring. One did not do well by withholding information from a genius such as Mr. Fox. Lucius stood stock still throughout Tim’s explanation, which was a study in grief. His eyes hardened even as they misted in shared concern. His hand clenched and then his right fist slammed down on the steel work bench before him in a release of his rage at what had transpired. He was not a strong man or a skilled fighter like Batman or Robin, but he knew their histories and why they fought and he shared their mission. ‘Yet another orphan’ he thought to himself sadly; but Lucius Fox took his satisfaction in being the technological genius behind those who did what he could not. But neither Bruce nor Tim would be as successful without Lucius.  
“I think I have what you need. How soon do you require it?”  
“As soon as possible.” Tim answers, his voice more asking kindly and questioningly than voicing expectation.  
“Will you still be in town this evening?”  
“I can be.”  
“Come back this evening and it will be ready.”  
“Mr. Fox… I apologize for asking you to basically be a tailor but…”  
“Tim, don’t you ever apologize for this… ever. If everything you told me is true then you are doing the greatest good for that boy. I am honored that you asked for my assistance.”  
“Thank you. Thank you so much.”  
“No, thank you. No go so I can get to work.”  
Just as Tim was about to leave the laboratory Lucius looks of from his hastily scribbled notes and says:  
“Don’t forget to send me an invitation to the wedding, young man. It’s bad enough my daughter is angry with you, don’t make it worse by not inviting us.” His daughter, Tam, had crushed on Tim for quite a long time.  
“Of course, Mr. Fox. Again, thank you.”  
\----------  
1200 miles away Conner sat at a bench in the genetics lab at Metropolis University. It was a Saturday and the research wing was all but abandoned, giving him time to work alone and focus on his work. He hadn’t lied to Tim. He was in fact working on gene sequencing, having acquired the skill during his college studies; and he did indeed plan on getting on with CADMUS. Kon carefully prepared his equipment and started to gather his genetic sample. He had conned a research partner into making a special hypodermic needle. They had been discussing how to draw blood or perform surgeries on special or “meta” humans. Their discussion had led to a prototype of a hypodermic needle of alloy steel with the barest addition of Kryptonite stolen from the university museum. With a long deep breath, steeling himself to what might come, he slid the needle into the radial artery of his left wrist. He ground his teeth and stifled a snarl of pain. Kryptonite had never touched him like this before, much less pierced him. He felt its effect when Match had attacked the Kent farm and Robin had used it, but this was different. He withstood the pain and wondered what it would have been like for Superman… how much worse. Conner knew he was only half Kryptonian and only half as susceptible; and the pain was intense even as he was.  
The sample he was using was his own. This was not a classroom lab study any longer.  
Pulling the plunger on the hypodermic syringe he filled it with his own dark red blood. With a shaking hand he withdrew the needle and set it down, feeling the agony subside almost immediately. The pain of the Kryptonite was only half the reason for his shakes. Knowledge might be a terrible thing, but the unknown is far worse. He took a vial in hand and filled it with his blood from the syringe and set it in the centrifuge and set it to spinning. Moments later the centrifuge ceases and Kon draws a few milligrams of plasma from the vial and injects it into a holding medium of a neutral material in a plastic casing and inserts the cartridge into the DNA sequencer.  
Half an hour… thirty minutes… 3600 seconds… 4320 heartbeats… a very long time. Conner paced and fidgeted, but nothing would speed up the time.  
Finally, the attached laser printer started spitting out sheet after sheet describing the sample genome. Taking that information, he started doing a computer search. Tim had taught him how to access certain databases so he started with hospitals, then genealogy projects, the Center for Disease Control, and then prison and crime files. He always was smarter than they expected from a Kansas farm boy. Many minutes go by as the computer runs its course; then with an alarm a match is found and Conner’s eyes settle on the screen. Shock takes hold and the noble half-Kryptonian clone stares fixed at the computer monitor. Tearing his gaze away he settles his head into his hands and weeps. No one was near to hear those cries… the deep soul-wrenching sobs from the depths of his good and kind heart. His shoulder shook and his tears flowed through his fingers. He found the source of his human DNA… he had found his other father.  
\----------  
With Tim and Kon out of the house, Bart and Jamie decided to head down the road to The Emporium. The boys hadn’t made it out to see the guys since their rescue from the sewers. Bart and Jamie had been critical to the rescue and had taken upon themselves the most dangerous element of the rescue and got all the boys out safely. Because of that they felt a certain affinity for the guys. Besides, they were still young and didn’t have many friends and the guys at the Emporium were a ready set of friends that would welcome them at any time.  
After Tim and Kon had left they proceeded to eat half the contents of the refrigerator and settle for cartoons and video games before finally leaving the house. The doorbell of the Emporium rang as Blue Beetle and Impulse stepped in. Tim had said that it would probably be good for them and the neighborhood if the same heroes who had rescued the kids were seen in the area from time to time. For Bart, it was just another excuse to wear spandex, not that Jamie minded in the least. For being so thin, Bart had an incredible body and Jamie loved looking at it any time he could. But, it was getting on in the afternoon by the time they got to the store. But being about four o’clock in the afternoon most everyone was there getting their coffee and news fix on their way home from school. Since the rescue the kids were even more obsessed with the news magazines since they had actually met and been rescued by their heroes.  
“Hey! Glad to see you guys!” Brett calls out cheerfully as he steps from behind the counter. Ever the speed-hugger, Bart runs to Brett and wraps his arms around him with a grin.   
“Jamie… Bart!” A familiar voice calls from the end of the room where the boys hang out near the coffee pot. Brian, still stinging from the tragedies that has followed him the last year, has become quite attached to the teen heroes. Their friendship and concern had been a godsend to him and Andrew. The very tender-hearted Bart had even fussed over him when he had been brought to the loft. But it said a lot about Bart’s relationship with Jamie that even though Brian was smart, friendly, charming, and quite attractive, Jamie had never felt a moment of jealousy. Bart was simply good and kind and he truly cared and had a natural affection. However, awkward was yet to rear its amusing head.  
As the boys gathered around amidst hugs and handshakes, Andy brings them each a cup of coffee, probably the last thing a speedster like Impulse needs. Just then Calvin, who was the youngest of the boys and held a terrible crush for Impulse, walks up. The small lad storms right up to Blue Beetle in his blue jeans rolled up at the ankle over Flash-inspired sneakers and wearing a red t-shirt with a lightning bolt. The boy grabs Impulse’s right hand and delivers Beetle a firm kick to the shin and gives him the fiercest glare that the 13-year-old can. Rather than being jealous, Jamie manages to stifle a laugh at the cute little brat’s crush on his lover. He was a good kid, but just had a hard time accepting that Bart was spoken for. The group of friends had become quite close since that tumultuous time and Calvin was almost their mascot. One of the other boys, named Christopher if Bart recalls correctly, pulls the kid away and hugs him while whines about how unfair the world is.  
“So… you guys want to see what we’ve been up to lately?” Brett asks Bart and Jamie in a half-whisper.  
“Sure!” Jamie responds in genuine interest; and Brett drags the two heroes away from the boys to the back room. He escorts the boys to the back room with the shelves and refrigerator where Robin had snuck up on him months before. With a sly grin, Brett pulls at a shelf and an entire section slides away into another short series of rooms. Bart’s innate curiosity got the best of him and he flashed off to the adjacent 4 rooms down the short hallway.  
“Brett, what’s all this?” Jamie asks in wonder. The rooms were almost bare, but with smooth freshly plastered walls. The first two rooms looked to be set up as living quarters with a small kitchen between them; the third was a combination bathroom and dressing room; and finally a room with more power outlets and lighting than would be expected in a simple home.  
“And this would have the potential to be a combination media/study center and an information nexus.” Brian explained to an impressed pair of heroes.  
“That’s a lot of expense and time you spent.” Bart responds in awe.  
“Yeah, but I think its worth it.” Brett answers.  
“But can you be sure no one will find it?” Jamie inquires.  
After a contemplative moment, Brett responds: “You know, I have wondered at that. But even in this rough area my shop has never been robbed, vandalized, nor even had graffiti painted on it. I once failed to lock the door going home and everything was still here the next morning. Even every penny of money was still in the register. The boys have always been safe here and no gangs or thugs have even hassled them here. Not even after the sewer incident. I think that’s why it has been a haven for the kids, which I am glad for.” Brett explains.  
“So why the hidden bolt-hole?” Bart asks.  
“It’s not a bolt-hole. It’s for Brian; he just doesn’t know it yet. Don’t get me wrong, he adores you guys and Robin and Superboy. But Brian told me he turned down joining your team. I wish he had joined, but he said he wanted to stay here where he’s lived his whole life and where his friends are. I understand that too. Since I happen to own the whole building I expanded to open a home for him and give him room to work if he decides to continue help out the neighborhood.”  
“How is it that this property is so safe?” Jamie asks, his curiosity piqued.  
“Oh, I don’t know.” Brett said looking away. Bart caught the look and wondered what the dedicated and caring shopkeeper was hiding. Bart was a smart kid and was possessed of an eidetic memory to boot. Possessed of superhuman powers himself, Bart looked for it in others. Testing his suspicion, the speedster asked:  
“It’s tiring, isn’t it?”  
“Yeah, but it’s worth it. Wait… what do you mean tiring?” Brett responded trying to cover his verbal slip.  
“I think I know now. You’ve created a sanctuary. That is so crash, Brett. I bet nothing even knows to look here.”  
Beads of sweat started to build up on Brett’s brow at the worry that his one secret might be revealed. It was a trait he had discovered years ago in school when he was young. The downtrodden and bullied discovered they were safe in his presence. That was why he had opened the comic shop, to give the kids of this dangerous neighborhood a haven.  
Bart’s big amber eyes looked up at the slightly taller Brett with respect and appreciation. Giving the man a sincere appreciative hug Bart could only say:   
“Dude, you really crash the mode.”  
Coming from a rough area of El Paso, Texas Jamie understood what hazards faced these kids every day and respected what Brett was capable of and what he had done. He was saving lives before they came into jeopardy. He knew Superboy and Robin had said it before, but he wanted to say it for himself and for Impulse.  
“If you need any help or if there is an emergency you know to call us, right?” Jamie added in profound respect for the man.   
“I do and thank you.”  
The two young men finish their coffees and say their goodbyes to the kids on their way out. Sitting alone on the couch in the back of the store was Calvin. His red-rimmed eyes and slumped shoulders spoke volumes as he stared down at his shoes. Jamie looked at the sad and broken-hearted boy and poked Bart in the ribs. Gaining his attention, Jamie looks over to the boy on the couch and with a motion of his chin encourages Bart to go say something to him.   
He sits down next to the forlorn boy on the couch, puts his arm around his small shoulders and Impulse asks softly:  
“Hey Calvin, you okay buddy?”   
The heartsick hero-worshipping boy snuggled into Bart’s embrace and said in a small quiet voice. “No.”  
“Why not? You’re cute and charming and really nice. You have lots of friends who really do care about you, like me and Jamie. Come‘on Calvin… you’re super-crash! I know why you’re upset, but there’s someone out there just for you when you’re ready, and you won’t have to kick a guy in the shin over it.”  
“Sorry about that Impulse.” The boy says sheepishly.  
“It’s okay.” And Bart pulls Calvin into a farewell hug. Acting purely on impulse, the lad launches himself into Bart’s lap and plants a kiss right on cute speedster’s lips.  
Looking wide-eyed and surprised Bart was at a loss for words but appreciating the affection, he could only blurt out “Wow! That was crash!” while Jamie held back a laugh at the absurdity of it all.  
Making their final goodbyes, the couple heads out and climbs on Jamie’s motorcycle for the ride back to Bart’s house. But back at the Emporium, Calvin had regained is usual feistiness and declared to the others “Hey, at least I finally got to kiss him.” eliciting the good-natured chuckles of his friends.  
\----------  
Later in the evening, the little family is back together, plus the addition of their temporary ward, Brian. It was a strained evening after the trials of the day. Jamie had left to go back to El Paso and Conner shuffled about the house with a haunted look in his eyes. Dinner was a quiet affair as both Tim and Kon had a lot on their minds during the day. Later in bed, Tim wrapped his arms around Kon and holds him in silence for a time then asks:  
“You okay Kon? You’ve been pretty quiet this evening.”  
“I’m fine. I just had a stressful day, that’s all.”  
“Are you reconsidering that CADMUS internship?”  
Tim felt his Kryptonian fiancé’s body tense slightly as he said firmly:  
“No, I’m going to CADMUS.” Conner had made a decision for himself when he was freed from a CADMUS project by Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad. He had rejected the future intended for him and immediately decided on a good and noble life of his own choosing with these good friends at his side; and now he once again had made another momentous decision.  
The tone of finality told Tim that Kon was holding something back. But beyond love, appreciation, and physical attraction, their relationship was also based on a strong mutual respect and trust. If Kon was keeping something important to himself Tim knew there would be a good reason for it and he would open up when he was ready. It wasn’t as though Tim was without his own dark secrets; and hypocrisy was not a trait of the Teen Wonder.  
\----------  
The morning after, Kon looked a little fresher and rested. The Boy of Steel most often chose to take matters head on and his indomitable will and comfort in his decision had him holding his head high this morning. Tim relaxed a little more seeing the change in his lover from the night before. They all sat to breakfast, which was always quite an event. Bart took on more and more of the duties of fixing breakfast since it took forever for anyone moving at normal speed to prepare a large enough meal to satisfy his hyper-metabolism. Brian, who had been staying with them the last few weeks since his mother’s murder, still continued to be amazed at Bart’s appetite.  
A little later with breakfast finished and the dishwasher whirring away in his programmed task, they all retreated to their respective rooms to get ready for their day, which Brian had been looking forward to. Something had changed in him at the end of his mother’s funeral, and he had decided then his own role in life. Dressed in clothes borrowed from Bart, he makes his way through the loft where Tim, Kon, and Bart were already dressed and waiting for him.   
“My clothes are going to get sooooo trashed.” Bart quietly moans.  
“Brian, I don’t think jeans and hoodie are going to holdup, do you?” Tim asks with a smirk, which is just a cover for the delighted grin he’s trying to cover up.  
“No, but I don’t have much; that’s why Bart lets me borrow some of his clothes.” Brian responds in a little shame at his predicament.  
“Yeah, and it looks good on you, but dude those are $50 jeans!” Bart exclaims. Tim knows how much they cost. The sound of ‘cha-ching’ enters his mind every time Bart sees an article of clothing he likes.  
“Well, maybe this will be a little more appropriate for today.” and grinning widely he picks up a large package from the coffee table and hands it to Brian.  
“Go get changed and let’s see how it looks.” The three young heroes wait in anticipation as Brian runs off to the guestroom with the package. So often the heroes rescue people and stop the villainy that crops up to destroy people’s lives. But this time they were able to maybe actually help fix a life that should never have been broken in the first place. It brought them all a great deal of satisfaction.  
“Oh my god! Awesome!” They hear from down the hall. Brian’s shrieks were about two octaves above his normal voice and loud.   
“I don’t even know what it looks like yet.” Conner whispers.  
“It’s a surprise. I hoped he would like it.” Tim says with satisfaction.  
“Duh.” Bart responds simply.  
Brian slowly walks his way into the living room in the new uniform Tim had asked Lucius Fox to make for him, and Kon’s jaw drops in surprised assessment.   
“Take a picture why don’t you?” Tim says playfully and smacks Kon lightly on the back of the head.  
Bart, who could be slightly less subtle that Kon, just blurted out: “Dude, you’re hot!” and then suddenly slaps his hand over his mouth in embarrassment for saying something so bold.  
Brian stood before them awaiting their appraisal. He had gained a little weight since staying with the little family now that he was eating healthier. Though still pretty thin he had filled out a little muscle and his outfit showed every bit of it. He was covered in a single-piece bodysuit of a snug but slightly thick fabric of deep and dark purple with mottling flecks of grey. The sleeves came all the way to his knuckles with thumb-holes in the cuffs and thus covered most of his hands. The legs of the tights were fitted perfectly at the ankle where they were joined by short boots of the same pattern. The neck continued upward into an open cowl similar to Impulse’ and his brown floppy emo-style hair draped over the edges of the top playfully. Covering his eyes was a small domino-style mask of a self-adhering material.   
Brian turned about to let the guys see all the angles of the new uniform and a little whimpering squeak managed to escape the young speedster as his eyes linger on his friend.   
“I’m telling Jamie.” Kon says teasingly; and Bart just sticks his tongue out at him.  
“So, you like it?” Brian asks.  
“Yes!” All three voices respond in unison.  
“But more importantly, do you like it?” Tim inquires.  
“It’s perfect. You think Andy will like it?”  
“He’s not blind or an idiot so… yeah.” Bart answers.  
Tim proceeds to explain the suit. “The material is extremely abrasion resistant and should hold up to the scrapes and scrubbing of stone and rubble; and the color pattern should be fairly subdued in an urban setting, giving you a bit of camouflage. Instead of gloves at least half the hands are covered. Thought you might need the fingers exposed for when you need to actually feel the stone. And… I heard you like purple.”  
“Love it!” And Brian launches himself at Tim in a grateful hug.  
“Now, let’s go see what you can do with it.” Kon says as he picks his truck keys off the table and they head out.  
A short drive outside the city of Metropolis the four come to a limestone quarry that had been played out and abandoned decades before. The depths of the open quarry allowed many possibilities for training the new young hero. The multiple ledges, piles of rock and rubble, pools of run-off from the rain, and privacy made for a better arena than the training room at Mount Justice. Tim was the tactician and most rational member of the Team and a natural leader; but in this case he acquiesced to Conner’s knowledge and experience and his ability to withstand physical abuse. It might not be wise for Tim to be at the quarry bottom while Brian was learning to harness his power. But it seemed Brian’s ability manifested itself through strong emotions and times of crisis, which was something Conner understood fully.  
“Okay Brian, what do you know about your new skills so far?” Conner asks.  
“Well, I can pull bricks and stones from the ground and throw them. Once I created a whirlwind of rubble from the street but that was when they tried to mug Andy and me.”  
“Right. And didn’t Andy tell me that your apartment building started to shake slightly when… when you found your mom?” It pained Conner to bring up that horrible moment in the boy’s life, but it was necessary for him to know the boundaries of his power.  
“Yes. I didn’t even realize it then until Andy said something.” Brian responded.  
“So, doesn’t it seem that strong emotions and self-preservation fuel your abilities? You will need to learn to use that emotion but also to control it; and use your imagination to broaden your uses of those abilities. Was there anything else you have discovered of suspected?”  
“Yeah. I notice it less now. Maybe it’s like a fan running in a room. You hear it enough and your ears filter it out and stop noticing it as much. But at first it was like voices coming from the stones and bricks, but more like echoes. I remembered my physics teacher saying something about the density of materials and their ability to withstand vibrations or reflect the energy of vibrations like an echo. That’s when I started to think that what I was hearing were bits of the voices on the street from minutes or hours before, but that’s probably useless.”  
“You would be surprised kiddo. Information is priceless. You think Tim is pretty tough? It’s not just his ability to fight, but his ability to gather information, analyze it, and act upon it that makes him such a good fighter and leader. Information can mean success for failure.” But what Kon really meant was ‘life or death’ but didn’t want to lay too much on him just yet.  
“Alright, you ready?” Kon asks as he takes a few steps aside.  
“Yes sir.” Brian responds as his eyes narrow in concentration and his hands tighten into small fists.  
“Let’s see how large a stone you can pick up.”  
The purple-clad boy ground his right foot into the dirt of the quarry floor to settle his footing and concentrated on a good sized boulder twenty feet away. It rose slightly with small shakes and vibrations as though it was straining against gravity.  
“Concentrate Brian!” Conner spoke out. “Remember what led you to this moment.”  
A small growl of remember anguish and rage escaped through Brian’s clenched teeth and the boulder swiftly rose into the air and launched itself across the quarry with such velocity against the stone wall and the impact shook them all as the stone exploded leaving a crater on the quarry wall.   
Wide-eyed at the sheer power and its potential, Tim and Bart stood above the open quarry pit mesmerized by the demonstration as Brian launched boulder after boulder, tore chunks of stone away from the pit face, and hammered away at the same far wall. His anguish reaching a crescendo and without the concern of harming others around him, Brian released the emotions of weeks pent up inside. His eyes began to take on a dark and silvery light, almost like a brightly lit hematite stone, and as his chest heaved in the emotional release he settled to one knee and his exposed fingers reached down and touched the quarry floor. The rubble and gravel of the stone floor began to gather up and fly toward him like a gale force wind. The rubble began to swirl and rise in a pillar around his body and he stood with his hands held slightly apart, creating a maelstrom of stone that became dense and denser by the moment.  
“Calm down, Brian… just relax.” Conner called out, but was unheard. Setting his shoulders, the half-Kryptonian pushed his way forward through the stone-storm as shards of limestone shredded his shirt and tore into his jeans; and laid a firm but gentle hand on the emotionally driven youth. The calm touch of Conner broke the spell of emotional turmoil and the storm subsided and the boy looked over to Kon expecting to be scolded, but saw only the kind understanding in the bright blue orbs that were Conner’s gentle and understanding eyes.   
“There’s a time and place for releasing that anguish and rage. Trust me, I know. But you have to learn to use the emotion with control.”  
“Yes sir. I’m sorry about your clothes. It’s just that I remembered again what I saw and it I could let it go without hurting anyone.”  
“Okay Brian, let’s get something straight. I’m Kon, not ‘sir’, and we’re your friends. But if you are willing to trust us I think there’s someone else who might also be able to help you out.”  
“Of course I trust you. You and Tim and Bart have been wonderful to me. I don’t know where I would be without you guys.” Brian says in desperation as his eyes look pleadingly into Kon’s.  
“A friend of ours… that aquatic guy you met after the sewer incident… I think he can help you with controlling your emotions.”  
“I would rather you were teaching me.” Brian said, worrying over yet another unknown in his difficult life.  
“Trust me; I might not be the best one to give advice on emotional control. But Kaldur is a very good friend and I trust him with my life. He can help you with the emotional control and I’ll help you with the physical control. Is that okay with you?”  
“Yes sir… I mean, Kon.” And a small smile returns to a face that hasn’t seen one in a while.  
Kon’s strong hand lets go of Brian’s shoulder and he looks at his watch with its now cracked face and realizes time is slipping away.   
“Tim and I have an important appointment that we can’t miss. I want you to keep practicing. The mind is a muscle and must be exercised just the same. Bart will stay here with you until it’s time to go home, okay? Don’t worry about him. He’ll probably walk right through your flying rubble just to show off.”  
“Okay, and thanks Kon.” The lad says as he lays a hug on the taller young man. Kon returns the hug and starts to walk off when Brian has a sudden idea and calls out:  
“Wait! I just thought of something. It would probably be better if you could catch me if I was wrong.”  
Before Kon had the chance to worry about what Brian intended, the purple-clad lad’s eyes narrowed in concentration and a rift began to open in the stone of the quarry floor around him, cracking through in a circle around his feet. Deeper in concentration, the slab of stone separates from the floor with a resounding crack and rises up into the air with Brian standing atop it. It started to waver a bit and Brian calmed himself and let it lower to the ground, but none too gracefully and he stumbled off into a heap.  
“Maybe I can learn to fly too!” Brian says with pride.  
“Be careful with that until you have a little more practice, okay?” And Kon notices with satisfaction of Tim’s acquisition that though his own clothes are shredded and frayed the prototype cloth of Brian’s uniform is spotless and unscathed. They were definitely going to have to do something nice for Mr. Fox. Something as simple as a uniform to match the boy’s new heroic outlook had greatly improved his mood and confidence. He now looked like what resided in his heart; and it looked pretty good.  
Launching himself into the air and setting down next to Tim and Bart at the quarry edge, he pulls his keys out of his pocket and hands them to the young speedster.   
“Here, why don’t you take Brian by the Emporium on the way home when he gets done? It’ll be good for him to see his friends. But if anything happens to my truck… Bart, this was Pa’s first truck that he bought when he and Ma married.”   
“I know Kon. I’ll be careful, I promise.” Bart says innocently.  
Conner pulls Tim to him and looks at his lovingly restored vintage red truck, hopefully for not the last time, as he flies up into the air and makes his way toward Metropolis.  
\----------  
“Robin B-20… Superboy B-04” the computer announces in the Batcave.  
“You’re late.” Bruce Wayne says as he pushes away his chair and steps away from the bank of computer consoles that feed him information from Gotham and the world beyond. The tall lean industrialist rose to his full lean height as his costly suit settles across his chiseled physique. The tailors of Saville Row in London would have sacrificed their well-earned reputations to know the source of the fine garments that graced one of the most eligible and handsome (and yet most dangerous) men in society. In truth, Bruce Wayne insisted on the offerings of Brooks Brothers but paid every cent for the best that their finest tailors had to offer.  
“Sorry dad. We were working with Brian and things got a little hairy for a moment.” Tim answers in explanation.  
“How is he doing?” Bruce asks in a mixture of honest concern and yet a touch of assessment.  
“Well, all things considered. Conner suggested to him that he let Kaldur help him with his emotional control.” Bruce continued to be surprised, delightfully so, that his faith in Conner was so well placed and that the young man had shown such wisdom. He allowed a small smile to cross his chiseled features at his future son-in-law and suggested:  
“Why don’t you go upstairs and get changed. I’m sure there are some of Dick’s clothes that will fit you.”  
Kon had for a moment forgotten that half his clothes were in tatters from his work with Brian in the quarry. Kon headed up the stairs to the Manor proper and exited the cave through the ancient grandfather clock in the parlor with Tim close behind. Heading up to Tim’s old room, which Alfred still kept clean and fresh for Tim’s visits, they found suits laid out for them.   
“How does he do that?” Kon asks in amazement.  
“Alfred? He’s kinda priceless that way. I wonder if any of this would have happened without him.” Tim explains as best he can as they rush into the shower which they share for no other reason than to make up for their late arrival, they don their suits for their meeting. This meeting held too much importance for them to miss.  
\---------  
Thirty minutes later Bruce is tearing across the streets of Gotham in his Mercedes S65 AMG with Kon gripping crash handles for dear life. Tim was slightly more confident as he knew that Bruce was an expert driver, as he was an expert at all things he set his extraordinary mind to. The coupe rolls to a stop before the expansive steps of Gotham Cathedral and the three climb out, leaving the car at the street edge.  
Kon stood in awe as they entered the expansive chambers of Gotham Cathedral, one of the oldest in America. Light streamed into the nave through stained glass windows that held icons and imagery of both religious significance and history of the great accomplishments of Gotham’s finest citizens. Even a moon rock was set into one window showcasing the accomplishment of discovery of another celestial body.  
As the three men take in the sights of the magnificent cathedral that took the industrial might of the city 93 years to build, a slim middle-aged man with thinning white hair and black-rimmed glasses and a starched clerical collar approach the trio.  
“Good afternoon, Reverend Hull. Thank you so much for meeting us.” Bruce Wayne greeted the Dean of the cathedral with a warm handshake.  
“It’s my pleasure to be sure. It delights me to see a gentleman such as yourself gracing this house of worship.” said the reverend with a voice that sounded as though it would be just as comfortable with a chanted prayer as it would have in spoken conversation.  
The two distinguished gentlemen spoke to one another for a few moments while Tim and Kon strolled around and took in the sights of resurgent ancient architecture and the dedication it took to preserve such dignity in this new and dangerous age. Tim’s eyes were not only for the architecture though, as his fingers found small crevices and gaps in the stone and wood work throughout. Each one found itself to be a hiding place for a tiny surveillance device; the altar, the apse, the baptismal font, and the now dilapidated and unused pipe organ that was once the envy of the world.  
“Reverend, let me introduce my son to you.” Bruce said just loud enough to gather Tim’s attention.  
The young man stepped forward and took the vicar’s hand in a soft grip. “Good afternoon, Reverend.” Tim said with class.  
“And this is his fiancé, Master Conner Kent.”  
“Hello sir.” Kon said as he took his hand, unused to such formality.  
“We would like to ask your blessing and use of this house for the wedding of my son.”  
Reverend Hull was not unaccustomed to performing marriage rites; and in fact had performed many during his years as a man of the cloth. But, to be asked by the wealthiest and most powerful man in the city of Gotham to perform the rites for his apparently gay son, who was also quietly wealthy in his own regard, was quite outside the norm for him.  
“This is quite unusual, Mr. Wayne. I am not sure how to respond.” The priest says desperately trying to be polite.  
“Is there an issue with my son’s choice of spouse, Rev. Hull?” Bruce Wayne asks darkly.  
“No, and how dare you think so low of me Mr. Wayne!” the vicar declares as his back straightens in indignation.  
“Then what is your implication sir?”  
“My concern is for this parish and those who come here to ease their hearts. But lately support of this house has dropped significantly. I can barely keep the heat on and soon I fear I will be concerned with keeping the doors open. Offending a small minority might be enough to close our doors and lose the ability to those I serve who truly need it. It is a difficult choice to make.”  
“Then I can make that choice for you.” Bruce states as he pulls his checkbook from the breast pocket of his jacket.  
“Mr. Wayne. I know you are wealthy and influential, but my conscience is not for sale for any price.”  
“I know; and that is why I am making a donation to this cathedral. It is an important landmark of this city and of great personal significance to its people. Would you not like to hear the echo of those great pipes once again declare their glory to your flock? We’ve all been in neglect to not have been supporting it before now. So, keep the doors open and serve those who need it and be damned those do don’t.” Bruce finishes with vehemence as his ebony Mont Blanc pen flourishes his name across a check with seven digits.  
“Regardless of your decision, the cathedral stays open.” Bruce declares.  
“Will you allow me a moment with your son and his betrothed, Mr. Wayne?” The priest had been courted by so many with their own agendas for so long he was blind-sided by the sheer honesty and dignity of Bruce Wayne.  
“Please.” Bruce responds as he steps aside and motions toward Tim and Kon.  
The Dean of the cathedral stood to the side with Tim and Kon and they spoke at length. For the first time he saw his adopted son speak of his lover in passionately deep terms to someone other than himself. He was the outsider looking in this time and saw the same love reflected in his eyes and voice that he saw when Tim told him of their engagement. Kon stood mostly silent, only speaking rarely but deeply when he did. In time the Dean settled with a look of happiness in his eyes and shook the young men’s hands.  
Returning to Bruce, the Dean of Gotham Cathedral takes his right hand in his own in a gentlemanly grip and says relief:  
“Mr. Wayne, it would be my profound honor to preside over the wedding of your son and his fiancé.”  
“Thank you reverend.” Bruce Wayne responds in simple yet sincere appreciation and takes the vicar’s hand in his own in a hearty shake.  
With a look, Bruce summons his son and future son-in-law. Tim manages to place yet another device or two in concealed locations as they make their way out.  
“The vicar agreed to conduct your wedding here, Tim.”  
“You didn’t pay him off did you dad?” Bruce’s adopted son asks.  
“No, I just appealed to his more honest and noble nature.” The industrialist explains. “Unfortunately, it’s not something I get to do often.”  
\----------  
For the first time in over a month, Tim and Kon and Bart have the house to themselves. Brian was staying the weekend with his boyfriend and the little family could share a few normal domestic moments alone. Bart lay stretched across the floor in front of the television in his underpants and t-shirt innocently watching nighttime cartoons while Tim and Kon pored over college notes or investigative research. Random giggles at the TV broke the silence and Kon would look up to see the locks of wild auburn hair and the lightning bolt emblazoned across his little butt shaking with his laughter; and then look over to Tim when he wasn’t noticing and marveled at his life. Not so long ago he was a prisoner in a cloning pod being prepared as a weapon for the use of others, but he had rejected that fate and managed to forge a family with the two he loved most in life. He was about to marry the guy of his dreams and they had all but adopted the little speedster after his brush with death. But truth be told, Bart was already pretty attached to them before that time.  
Tim looked over on the auburn haired boy longingly. Though he was still quite young himself, taking on the role of Robin had aged him somewhat in the last couple years. He had grown so used to Bart’s open and pure trust and innocent heart that he could now no longer imagine life without him as a part of it. Tim, the vaunted Teen Wonder, wondered yet again what it would like to be a father. Certainly it was much too soon to consider seriously. But Kon was a clone and that fact opened many possibilities, as well as that he would be a wonderful father in his own right. But, what if… maybe?… some day? Just bare weeks away from the finals of Bart’s senior year of school, he had been studying as hard as any guy ever had. Day and night were spent in learning his lessons so he could make Tim and Kon proud. The older heroes were certainly proud already, but Bart was a boy obsessed. But for this moment, they had set their responsibilities aside for the quite domestic moment.   
Kon’s hand reaches across the couch and finds Tim’s while his eyes still focus on the speedster on the floor. Their fingers intertwine as the clone looks over to his fiancé and they make eye contact, sharing the same thought as Tim himself had been looking at Bart thinking the same things. Rather than the deep intense conversation about the issue that one might expect, Kon simply asked:  
“You think he’d make a good uncle?”  
“He’d spoil his nephews rotten.” Tim responded.  
Two pairs of bright blue eyes met over sparkling smiles and they left it at that, both their minds roiling with the delightful possibilities.  
Earlier that month, knowing that he and Kon would be a target in their very public wedding, Tim had placed a number of surveillance devices throughout the cathedral; and quite unexpectedly Tim’s cellphone vibrates from a call from a person that didn’t even exist. It was its programmed reaction to the devices in Gotham. Tim hands the phone over to Kon and the clone sees the same caller ID on the screen. With groans of irritation, the two climb off their comfortable couch and Tim heads to the bedroom to change. Never as distracted as he seems, Bart jumps up fully dressed, having heard the vibration of the phone too and changed in the time it took Tim to pick up the phone.  
“We’ve got this Bart, why don’t you just relax this evening. I’m sure it’s nothing more than vandals spray-painting a statue or something.” Kon says to the hyperactive boy.   
“Maybe, but you never know if you need something done in a flash.” Impulse responds in grin at his own pun.  
Wolf pads over to Conner and his intelligent eyes look up to him all but asking to come along. Kon runs his hands through the giant wolf’s white fur and scratches his ears explaining: “Sorry guy. Not sure how we would take you along this time.”  
While he changes into his uniform, Tim presses the top left button on his wristwatch summoning the small Bat-flier from the Kent farm in Smallville. By the time he finishes changing the stealthy plane hovers silently over the warehouse loft that they call home. Robin gives his lover a kiss and plants a small peck on Impulse’s forehead and jumps out the window to the fire escape to the rooftop and settles into the plane’s cockpit. The aircraft silently speeds away with Superboy flying alongside keeping pace with Robin. Looking out the cockpit window to the ground on the right, Robin sees occasional electric-like flashes streaking across the landscape that could only be Impulse racing to the same destination.  
Thirty minutes later, the Bat-flier settles to a hover over Gotham Cathedral and Robin leaps out to drop silently on the slate-shingled rooftop. The skies were uncommonly clear in the Gotham night and Robin takes in his surroundings as Superboy drops softly to his side. Superboy suddenly freezes and turns his head slightly in concentration, his ears having picked up a faint sound.   
“Robin… it’s the vicar. He’s in trouble!” In the cool silent night air he winces at the loudness of even his whisper.  
Under normal circumstances, the young vigilante might have fired a deceleration line to the edge of the roof and swung down through a window to surprise an enemy. But the idea of crashing through the stained glass depicting General Lee’s life or knocking an inset moon rock across the nave didn’t set well with the young man. He had a greater appreciation of art than most and believed in its significance to the people of this downtrodden city; and this structure was indeed a work of art. So, he lopes off across the rooftop to find him another entry into the cathedral from above, while Superboy drops to the ground below, preferring the direct approach.  
Robin finds a rooftop maintenance door and stalks inward as Superboy simply walks up to the great oaken doors, which strangely lie open. Taking in his surroundings from his new perspective, Robin finds that this building was practically built for his style of work. Buttresses, naves, crossbeams all gave him the means of fighting from shadows and darting to dark corners. But as the young men enter, Robin from above and Superboy through the front door, they both notice that the cathedral has an unusual cast to it. Details that should not be visible in the nighttime gloom are readily seen, and yet there lacks a gleam of moonlight through the stained glass windows.  
Impulse’s feet carry him speedily to the north side of the building, his growing Speed-Force powers crackling like lightning around his feet. His momentum carries his upward, right up the side of the cathedral, correctly assuming that Robin will be atop the building. As he makes the first landing on the north tower, the young speedster stifles a chuckle at finding a statue of Darth Vader among the varied gargoyles guarding the giant church.  
Leaping from beam to beam across the sanctuary of the cathedral, the agile young hero finally hears the muffled cries that Superboy heard moments before, but coming from behind the stone altar. Dropping silently from above, he finds Reverend Hull bound and gagged, with a vicious cut across the side of his head. Taking a quick assessment of the victim, Robin notices his dilated pupils and clammy skin and realizes the vicar has suffered a concussion. He snatches the razor sharp steel logo from the chest of his uniform and slices through the bonds and then sets it back on his left chest as the magnetic bond grabs hold of it. Pulling a coagulation patch from his utility belt, Robin presses the self-adhering dressing to the priests head and staunches the flow of blood staining his white hair. With such a head wound, he could not treat him for shock in the normal way since elevating his legs would only increase the flow of blood to his wounded head, so he snatches his cape off his shoulders and tucks it under the man’s head and gathers the edges around his shoulders to keep his wound elevated and give him some warmth. The older gentleman was delirious from pain and shock and barely conscious.  
From opposite ends of the sanctuary, both Robin and Superboy heard the same laughter echoing through the vast chamber. The maniacal giggle was not a voice Robin recognized, but his extensive study of Batman’s crime files led him to narrow down the possibilities to a select few, and then to one as he hears a distant hiss of a very ill-tempered cat; and it would be very much like this villain to use a church to undertake his dark schemes.  
\----------  
Twelve hundred miles away, Wolf whines incessantly at a need to get out of the loft. The massive and sentient canine knows he’s needed and his friends are in a danger they do not understand. Putting caution aside, he leaps through the living room window and runs silently through the night-time shadows of Metropolis toward the Zeta-beam access that his human family so often uses.  
“Wolf C-02” The zeta beam announces in the Batcave.   
The Wayne manor is silent and empty. Batman had flown out on a business trip soon after his meeting with the Dean of the cathedral; and Alfred had taken the opportunity to fly out to visit his sister back in England. Damian for once had the house to himself, but had left to spend the night with his only friend, Colin Wilkes.  
The supernatural and Venom-enhanced canine whimpers plaintively as he paces through the Batcave looking for anyone to warn of the impending danger. Finding no one, he sets off at a dead run through the cave’s entrance toward the interior of Gotham City.  
\----------  
“You’ve kept me waiting, Wonder-Brat.” A voice exclaims from the shadows.  
Robin rises, standing protectively over the injured vicar as his eyes scan about for the source of the voice.  
“So sorry to inconvenience you, Klarion.” Robin says into the darkness.  
“Well, it seems my reputation has preceded me. Well, that’s no fun.” Klarion exclaims in his high-pitched irritating voice.  
Sauntering out from the shadows of the nave’s pillars, the thin young man stares malevolently at the young vigilante while stroking a very unpleasant looking cat in his arms.  
“What are you after, you little fiend?” Robin asks, his anger coming through in his voice. This was the place where he was soon to be married and having it sullied by a chaotic little fiend and the priest wounded was taken as a direct insult.  
“What am I after? It’s quite simple really. It seems there will be quite the celebrity wedding soon. I don’t like it. Why give these people something cheerful to celebrate? It so detracts from the chaos of their misery. That’s just no fun, now is it? But you have to go and screw it up, don’t you? Why should you have all the fun, Timmy-boy?”  
Robin freezes momentarily as the vicious little Goth-fiend calls him out by name.  
“Oh, that’s right, I know who you are; and your country-bumpkin too. Really, I thought the most eligible twinkie in Gotham could do better. I almost want to see it go on and watch society laugh at you for settling for that redneck farm boy.”  
Anger over-rode his better sense as his ears were assaulted by Klarion’s insults and with a flick of his wrist a birdarang appears in Robin’s hand as he stalks toward the witch boy. Unlike previous missions and fights, this had suddenly become quite personal and Robin lost his tactical detachment.   
“Maybe you’re just jealous because you’re not worthy of someone like him.” Robin says, trading verbal jabs.  
“Really now. What would I want with a hayseed like that?”  
Enraged, Robin launches himself forward toward the thin young villain, thinking incorrectly that he would crumple under a single strike. Not even stepping back, Klarion ceased his strokes of his orange tabby cat in his arms and his left hand reached out and struck Robin with a profound blast of mystical energy, launching him across the chamber. Superboy sped into the sanctuary just in time to see his fiancé’s body slam into the far limestone wall.   
Subtlety, fore-thought, tactics all flew by the wayside as Superboy watched his boyfriend fall to a heap. In unbridled rage, he launched himself at the fiendish brat… and hit nothing. An invisible barrier separated Conner from his enemy, but even a mystical barrier had limitations and Kon’s rage propelled his strikes as he pounded again and again against the barrier as it began to flash and blink in increasing weakness.  
“So, here’s the hayseed!” The malevolent young man exclaims in delight. “You might be quite a catch if you weren’t such a mindless brute.” The insults meant nothing to Superboy. There was a certain dignity and honor to being a farmer, though he wasn’t really one himself. The love and labor of working one’s own land was a rare gift, and the implication brought to mind the honest goodness of John and Martha Kent, two of the finest people he had ever been blessed with; and this bastard had insulted it all. Superboy’s anger was now compounded ten-fold. Gripping his hands together, he swung his fists in a mighty hammer-strike against the mystical barrier protecting Klarion with a cry of rage. Cracks begin to appear in the empty air as the barrier begins to weaken.  
“Well, at least you’re persistent. This’ll be fun!”  
Klarion’s cat, Teekl, hisses viciously at Superboy as the witch boy raises his left hand in an upturned claw. Time almost seems to stop for a moment as Robin looks of clearing the cobwebs from his head and attempts to ignore the pain in his spine from the impact of being thrown against the wall. He watches helplessly as the flagstones of the sanctuary floor melt and morph upward into a cage around Superboy and drag him into depths below. For all his strength and power and goodness he truly had no defense against mystical powers; not to mention the deep fear that resided in Conner’s mind that the young mystic exploited lavishly. Superboy had escaped a cage once when Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad rescued him. He feared any cage thereafter… feared terribly. But beyond that, within the cage, his mind was assaulted by every irrational fear that his mind was capable of imagining, or being imagined by his enemy. The cruelty of it was beyond the pale.  
The cry of rage and denial almost took shape and form as Robin shrieked out his anguish and hatred. Impulse had finally made his way in, only to witness the disappearance of his Kryptonian friend. The cheerful lad had held a number of secrets and a hidden strength since his appearance from the future and all barriers of caution were shunted to the side as lightning-like sparks of Speed-Force erupted from his eyes and he launched himself against the same barrier that Superboy had almost broken.  
“Get him Teekl, he’s ruining my fun.” Klarion commands in his irritating lisp as he releases his cat and turns his attention back to Robin. The small orange tabby transforms under Klarion’s command to a were-creature of substantial proportions and Bart is momentarily shocked into stillness. The transformed bipedal creature loped towards the speedster as his mane of fur rose into spiked hackles and its lips drew back exposing drooling fangs. The giant were-cat launched himself towards Impulse and at the last moment was intercepted by a desperate Wolf, who had finally made his way to his friends.  
Wolf, angered by the unnatural monstrosity that was Klarion’s familiar, attacked Teekl with abandon, all the while Klarion’s cruelty manifested itself in the tortured screams of Superboy echoing through the halls of the cathedral from some unseen and unknown place. Wolf barely dodged Teekl’s claws as the agile beast made a strike for his eyes, but seizing the chance the giant white wolf ripped into the were-cat’s flank with his long sharp fangs. Realizing he might be overmatched by the enraged canine friend of the family of heroes, Teekl fled to the shadows and beyond, limping and leaving a trail of blood.  
“Go find Kon!” Robin yelled to Impulse, almost crying, as the tortured shrieks of his boyfriend continued to echo through the stone walls of the cathedral.   
“I guess I’ll have to do this the hard way.” Klarion stated as his familiar fled. But Robin had other plans. The cries of his lover’s anguish gave him added determination and he pulled himself to his feet and reached around to the back of his utility belt and pulled out his staff which he extended with the press of a button. Impulse had run off searching for Superboy while following Wolf as he sniffed about for traces of the clone’s scent. The vicar was safe for the moment, tucked away behind the marble altar. Propping himself up with his staff and forcing away the pain of his injury, he stalked toward his new enemy. No one had ever beaten Robin if his opponent was in range of his staff, but that would be the hardest part.   
Klarion attacked again and again, mystic energy striking Robin ceaselessly. The opportunity for subtlety or finesse simply didn’t exist. With a sadness and determination, he pushed forward knowing Superboy’s only chance was for him to keep Klarion’s attention on himself… if he survived long enough. He had made peace with dying in the place where he was to marry his beloved Conner. Klarion summoned yet more power and struck Robin, and his staff clattered to the stone floor uselessly as he fell. His left hand moved to his belt, activating the emergency beacon that all the members of the Team carried. But it was an off weekend, they would be scattered across the globe.  
Robin, sorely wounded but indomitable, dragged himself across the stone floor of Gotham Cathedral, praying for a final miracle. So close… so very close. He was running out of time. He felt the pain of internal injuries and coughed blood onto the stone floor as he struggled toward his enemy. The gargoyles perched in their stony niches looked down on him and mocked his failure. His eyes mist over as his life’s blood continues to flow from his body. With Superboy missing and Impulse in an uncertain search for him, he was the last hope… and he had failed. The malevolent mystic reached down and pulled up Robin by the front of his uniform, leering at him before the final stroke that would separate his mortal coil. Never relenting, his weakened hand reached slowly to his chest and pulled away the logo on his uniform, the last ditch weapon that was an “R” cut to razor sharpness. Klarion smacked the weakened hand aside and the steel shard clattered to the floor in final hope denied. Gazing upward into the vaults of the great icon of Gotham’s better days he awaited the blow that would end his life… one that he had lived with few regrets. His eyes settled on the statue of an angel on the gallery above. Yet unlike the other stone constructs, this one was a sculpture of a beautiful young man armored like an avenging warrior angel.  
Its wings spread outward and it leapt to the floor of the nave with a denying cry of rage. More beautiful than any sculpture of the Italian Renaissance masters, this statue come to life rose upward from the crater of his impact and strode forward, interposing himself between Robin and Klarion. His hands rose, summoning the broken stones of the sanctuary floor and launched them at Klarion’s defenses with a gesture. The Witch-Boy launched attack after attack at the stone figure in an attempt to stop or slow him, but to no avail. His mystic powers, mighty though they were, were ineffective against simple raw stone. The stone angel reached outward with his right hand and a loud crack of broken stone was heard from the gables above as a long narrow shard of shale flew down and settled into his hand like a sword. He swung with might and determination and vengeance, shattering the barrier that Superboy and then Impulse had managed to crack.   
Klarion, realizing he had been over-confident and was overmatched, chose a hasty retreat.   
“Teekl, time to go!” He yells out to the empty chamber and then fades away; leaving behind the still echoing screams of a terrified Superboy.  
The statuesque angel runs to Robin’s side and drops to the floor and pulls his head into his lap as the stone figure cracks and falls away into a pile of marble shards around a young man as handsome as the statue was, dressed in a purple and grey suit of Robin’s own design. Seeing the blood trickling from the corners of Robin’s mouth as he holds him in his lap and hearing the haunting screams of Superboy, Brian sets his hand to the stone floor and cries out his rage and grief, letting it echo through the stone, to the foundation, to the bedrock and beyond.  
“No! No more! Someone help!” Brian called into the empty church and into solid stone.  
Moments later, a shining golden ankh of massive proportion appears in the sanctuary, opening a portal through which the blue and golden clad Fate floated through, followed closely by J’onn J’onzz, the Martian Manhunter. Whether an answer to Robin’s beacon or Brian’s cries, help had arrived. J’onn rushed to Robin’s side and the young hero managed to cough out through bloody lips: “Find Kon!” The Martian sets a hand on Robin’s chest and momentarily concentrates as he briefly heals some of the damage of his ravaged organs before he flies away to find the source of the screams.  
Earth and stone being no barrier to the likes of J’onn or Fate, they follow the sounds directly, to find a small chamber in the catacombs beneath the cathedral. Within the stone cell Conner sits caged with his mind imprisoned in his own hell of fears and torment while Impulse’s hands vibrate against the bars of the mystic cage in an attempt to open it. Wolf paces back and forth across the subterranean chamber whining plaintively for Superboy’s suffering. The Martian and Fate look at one another in silent communication and each stand to opposite sides of the cell and with arms outstretched and forming a square over the cage their voices begin to rise. Fate recites an ancient and flowing incantation as J’onn’s voice rises in an alien-sounding meditative verse. The two voices combine into an other-worldly and strangely beautiful chorus as the cage melts away into nothingness.   
Bart runs to his friend and mentor and holds Conner as the voices of the two elder heroes continue their song. The shrieks and sobs slowly subside and the clone slumps against Impulse in an exhausted unconsciousness.   
“He will be well. He will remember, but it will bring him no pain nor darken his heart.” The hollow voice of Fate explains. Fate was not exactly known for his bedside manner, but the fact that he cared enough to ease Conner’s mind and soul warmed Impulse’s heart and would have wrapped him in a hug if he wasn’t so afraid of him.  
\----------  
Feeling his strength returning slightly, Robin reaches his hand toward his staff as he raises his head up from Brian’s lap. The younger lad gently pushes Robin down to rest in his lap as he reaches over to the staff and sets it in Robin’s right hand. Giving him a moment to collect his strength and resolve, he helps Robin into a sitting position and gives him a hand up as he props himself up on his bo-staff. No sooner than he raises to his feet, the Martian uncle of his teammate phases up through the flagstone floor and assesses the young heroes. He sets his hand on Robin’s chest once again and in concentration heals the remainder of his wounds, allowing him to walk unassisted and painless, but Robin’s only thought is for his lover. He heard the screams of his fiancé’s cease and feared the unbearable. His eyes scanned about looking to begin his search for Superboy just as the young man stepped out of the shadows with Impulse and Wolf at his side. Robin runs to his clone and pulls him into a deep embrace.  
“Are you okay Kon?” He asks in profound worry.  
“I am now… thanks to them.” Superboy responds referring to the Martian and Fate. “You should have heard it Tim. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.”  
“I love you, Conner Kent.” Robin says in all seriousness.  
“Okay, it was the second most beautiful thing I ever heard.” Superboy says with a smile as he pulls Robin into his arms.  
“Bart?” Robin asks as he reaches out his hand and the young speedster darts into Robin and Superboy’s arms.   
Fate strode over to Brian, who now stood alone and maybe feeling a bit forgotten.  
“You have damaged this sacred place.” Fate intoned ominously.  
“I’m sorry sir.” Brian responded fearfully as he considers the shattered floor and broken masonry, his impromptu shale sword now lying useless on the floor.  
Robin pulls himself away from Superboy and Impulse and walks to Brian’s side and wraps him into a deep hug.  
“Yes, he did and saved my life.” He says to Fate, then turns to his young rescuer. “Brian, where did you learn to do all that?” he asks in wonder.  
“You said to use my imagination, didn’t you? All I could think about was that statue of the warrior angel at the cemetery when we buried mom, but this time maybe he wouldn’t be watching over a funeral but preventing one.”  
“Andrew was right, you are the Concrete Angel.” Robin says with pride and kisses the lad on the forehead. “But how did you come to be here?”  
“I kinda followed you. I knew you would be somewhere where the action was and I wanted to see if I was up to something more than just muggers and gay-bashers in Suicide Slums. Please don’t be angry with me.”  
“How could I be?” Robin says with his arm still around Brian’s shoulders “You saved my life.”  
“Yeah, thanks kiddo.” Superboy says pulling Brian away from Robin and wrapping him in a deep embrace; and then in a smaller whisper meant only for him he says: “Thank you so much!”  
His confidence bolstered by the success of his first rescue the young man faces Fate and says: “I can fix this.”  
Brian kneels to the edge of his impact crater and lays his palms against the stone. His eyes close as he concentrates and bits and pieces of broken stone and masonry begin to gather around him, setting themselves into their proper places in perfect alignment, their seams disappearing as he mended the stone. Brian went beyond, smoothing old scars and signs of age of the central sanctuary of the cathedral, then looked on his work with pride.  
Fate strode over to the half-conscious Vicar and helped him to sit up.   
“Are the boys okay?” He asks.  
“You are a credit to your profession, priest. Here you sit at the brink of death and your concern is for those you don’t know.” Fate states in his calm and resounding voice.  
“They are our hope for the future. You and I may have different methods but we seek the same end, do we not?” The priest had heard Klarion call Robin by his true name. Everyone in Gotham knew Robin, but now he knew who Robin really was and thus Superboy, and yet now was more determined than ever to perform their wedding. He would keep their secret. He had come close to death and made his peace. No one would ever pull the secret from him.  
“Indeed we do. You have my respect, priest.” Fate intones and pulls the Vicar to his feet, his wounds healing by Fate’s touch as he rises; and Robin’s jaw drops in awe, never having known Fate to pay such compliment to another.  
\----------  
Days later with the little family rested and recovered, Timothy Drake Finds himself in an antechamber of Gotham Cathedral fussing over the black bowtie around his neck. A pair of strong hands smoothed the lapels of his tuxedo and adjusted his tie.  
“You think you can get through this?” Bruce Wayne asked his adopted son.  
“Yeah, but I keep wondering why, even though I do understand.”  
“Tim, the more public you are the less likely it is that people will search out your true nature. This is your disguise, not the uniform you wear at night. It’s something I had to learn a long time ago.”  
“I know Dad. Thanks for everything. I can only imagine what it must have been like for you to try to be a father to me after my dad was murdered, not wanting to act as though you were replacing him but still caring for me. I understand now and I want you to know how much I appreciate you and what you have done for me.”  
“Thank you, son.” Bruce Wayne responds as the indomitable industrialist melts and his arms wrap around his adopted son. “Now let’s get this farce over with and get on to your real wedding.”  
“Sure Dad.”  
The guest list was quite extensive. Timothy Drake was one of the most exclusive bachelors in Gotham City and the adopted son of one of the most powerful industrialists in the world and the heir to the largest pharmaceutical company currently in production. Bruce Wayne had been lauded for adopting the orphaned son of his industrial rival, Jackson Drake, after his murder and yet making no effort to seize his assets. It was a study in honest and honorable capitalism.  
It was a veritable Who’s Who in the sanctuary of Gotham Cathedral. Tim had chosen his old friend from high school, Gavin, as well as Brian and Andreas Lucas to be his groomsmen. Of course it meant telling Andreas who he really was, but his deceased husband was a special operations soldier and so he knew how to keep a secret. At his right hand stood his brother, Dick Grayson, as his Best Man.  
Conner was attended by Wally West, who was unknown in Gotham other than being a science nerd. But there was enough buzz about the farm boy marrying the son of Bruce Wayne that it hardly mattered. He also had at his side the football star of Gotham Academy that ditched his Prom King status for his sake and a skinny young precocious kid unknown to everyone named Bart Allen.  
The Vicar of Gotham Cathedral stood before the altar in his starched vestment and began his recitation of the marriage rites. He had managed to gain eye contact with each of them and with a wink gave a friendly assent to what they had made of their lives and the future before them.  
As the priest spoke about the responsibilities of a spouse, both Tim and Conner from opposite sides of the dais honestly examined themselves and swore to be the best that they could for one another. Yet, nonetheless, the true wedding that mattered most was yet to come and that lump of fear and trepidation sat in both their stomachs.  
Tim had kept his promise and though the media was not allowed into the church for the wedding, there was one exception made. Clark Kent sat in the second row near the center with notebook and recorder in his hands. It wasn’t easy for him sitting as an idle observer while his clone and erstwhile protégé spoke his wedding vows. But the scoop would secure his career for a long time to come.  
The boys withstood the ceremony, yet took it in the spirit it was intended. There never was avoiding the public spectacle. And even from a social perspective it mattered to a lot of people who would read Clark’s news story that a farm boy from Kansas would win the heart of Timothy Kent.  
Once the public wedding ended, the family drove off in Bruce’s antique Rolls Royce that he had inherited from his father. With Alfred at the wheel they made their way home in record time. Gathering up a few packages, the wedding party stepped through the Zeta tube to The Watchtower.  
\----------  
Kon looks in the mirror and appraises the black skintight uniform, laced throughout with glowing red lines that traced the contours of his body, not realizing that he is the only one who thinks it’s tacky. It hugs every muscle and every line enticingly, begging for Tim’s eyes. But no one has seen Tim other than Bruce, Jamie and Bart; and they weren’t giving even a hint. Kon was the only one who thinks he looks silly. In fact, he looked magnificent and left Nightwing feeling a touch inadequate… a sensation he was unused to.  
“Kon…” Wally says as he comes into the side room. “You look really great, and I mean it.”  
“But this is so snug and ‘obvious’ don’t you think?” Kon responds in apprehension as he pulls at the waist and crotch of his wedding clothes. The tall young man tugged at his collar yet again. He hadn’t worn an outfit so snug in a long time. But this was his wedding day… again. Under the circumstances he was uncomfortable wearing his leather jacket that Tim had given him several Christmases ago; along with his motorcycle boots. He thought he should wear something more dignified for Tim, but he insisted. He said it implied certain constancy, a bit of the past and the new combined. But his neck began to tighten. If anything, this ceremony was more important than the one at Gotham Cathedral.   
Kon stood in a side chamber of the Watchtower, with his best man, Nightwing, fussing over every detail. No loose thread, no lint, and no flaw would be seen under Nightwing’s calculating eye.  
“Kon, I know it was hard for us at first.” He said as he adjusted another seam on the young man. “But I love you and am glad to see you marrying to my little brother.”  
“I look like a player, Dick.” Conner gripes into the mirror. “I want him to see me as his partner and boyfriend and husband… not like this. But thank you. I never wanted you to think I took advantage of Tim. If anything it was the other way around. But I love him in ways that maybe you would understand. You were being a big brother and I love you for it.”  
Kon continues, “Still, doesn’t this look a little revealing?”  
“No more than anyone else’s uniform.” Wally quips.  
“So, what about Tim’s clothes?” Kon asks Wally.   
“Not telling… because I don’t know.” Dick says with Wally’s nod of approval… but probably more like a silly bobble-head, yet Kon can tell they’re both lying.  
\----------  
Kon feared almost nothing, but his knees shook now. The official wedding at Gotham Cathedral was a necessity given Tim’s social standing but equally important. But this ceremony at the Tower meant more to Kon. This meant the approval and blessing of their peers and their mentors.  
He stood at the head of the room with Superman to his right and Alan Scott to his left. Impulse and Blue Beetle came in together bearing platinum rings and taking their places to each side. The far doors opened and Batman strode in steadily, then turned about to take the hand of his son… Robin… now adorned in a new uniform of his own design. The young vigilante who could turn villains to fear with a glare now looked away shyly, just as Superboy could not look away.  
The open chamber of the east wing of the Watchtower was a gathering of the Justice League and the boys’ Young Justice Team. A podium had been raised before the pillar of energy emanating from the reactor core, acting as its own technological decoration.  
Tim did not wear his usual red and green colors, but his lover’s… soon to be husband’s red and black. His body glistened in the tight black suit accented by the bandoliers across his shoulders and chest, and overshadowed by the slatted cape which became wings on command. A small jagged mask covered his eyes to tease his lover, hiding their truer blue nature.  
“Who would stand for these two who come before us to swear their oaths?” Wonder Woman asks from the podium at the head of the room.  
Diana had come in best form today. Her circlet was replaced with a peaked golden crown, almost a helm, worn proudly on her brow. Broad pauldrons of gold adorned her shoulders, as cloth draped from those shoulders to cover her body in layers of samite, draping low across bare and strong thighs.  
“I do!” A strong hollow voice calls out, as Batman speaks, his tone all but threatening anyone to deny it.  
“As do I!” Superman calls out, challenging any to intervene.  
Nightwing led his little brother to the head of the room, as their old friend Kid Flash led Superboy to the front as well. Both wearing their best, dark blue and bright red seemed to blend as the best men took each other’s hands and walked away after seeing their friends to the altar. Impulse and Blue Beetle, being the very image of young beauty and youthful love held their rings in the rear of the room, awaiting their call.  
Wonder Woman spoke: “These two come before us, my friends… my brothers and sisters.” The Themyscaran princess exhorted the gathered heroes of the Justice League and Young Justice to witness the love of the two young men before them. The Amazonian woman took Robin’s hand in her own and placed it in Superboy’s strong hand.  
“These two have proven their love and strength at each turn, nurturing their lives and love and forging a family. Through their love they carry our cause all the greater as an example to us all. Robin, do you take this man to be you love, your life, your partner in peace and war? Will you stand between him and all danger placing his love and life before your own?”  
“Yes, I do… and will” Robin gasps in the reality of the moment of wedding his beloved.  
“Superboy. Will you stand at this man’s side and be his love, his life, and partner in peace and war? Will you stand between him and all danger placing his love and life before your own?”  
“Yes ma’am:” Superboy says with both love and desperation and then under his breath he was heard to say: “More than you can ever know.”  
In finality Wonder Woman speaks aloud: “Let the symbols of their love and communion be brought before us.”  
Heeding the cue, Blue Beetle and Impulse, the youngest of the Team and yet quite close to the young men, walked forward through the passage made by the separated gathering of heroes. Kid Flash’s hand settled on Robin’s shoulder as Nightwing quietly gripped Superboy’s wrist.  
The gathering of guardians of Earth’s peace looked on the two boys, Bart and Jamie, and saw in them their youth… the future of the world and the hope of its defense. Impulse carefully set his ring into Superboy’s open palm as Blue Beetle carefully and respectfully set his ring into Robin’s waiting hand.  
“Speak your words of oath to one another, my friends.” Diana says.  
Robin spoke first, needing to say his piece before his courage failed him.  
“Superboy… from the moment I set eyes upon your own I have loved you but did not dare to hope you would return that love. But you did and you have helped to make me the man I am. I love you. I cannot say it better than that, other than that you make me a better man.”  
With shaking fingers, Robin slid the platinum band onto the fourth finger of Superboy’s right hand.  
“Robin, you saved me from a fate not of my choosing and then taught me that my life was my own to choose… and I choose to share it with you. I have never seen such tenderness hidden among that strength, or have seen that strength be so gentle. I am free, happy and in love… with you.”  
The two young men were speaking to one another and no other, yet the words could be heard by all. Even the strongest and mightiest of the Justice League were moved by their love. Shayera Hol, Hawkwoman, strong as she was, could not resist the tears of happiness that rolled down her cheeks unashamedly. Hawkman put out his arm around her and watched the boys share their vows in appreciation.   
Superboy slowly and with a shaking hand slid his ring onto Robin’s finger. Their eyes met and the boys held back a combination of laughter at their joy or the tears of a life fulfilled.  
Wonder Woman took both their hands in hers and said in a strong voice:  
“What these two have forged through struggle, pain, love, and respect let none deny!”  
And while Robin and Superboy started into one-another’s eyes with joined hands Diana took her lasso from her belt and wrapped it around the wrists of the newly-wed couple.  
The Watchtower disappeared from around their mind’s eye and they say flashes of memories of one another. Their hopes, dreams, fears, and their future. Conner looked into Timothy’s eyes and saw the horrible secret that he had his for so long. That single gunshot that had avenged Jackson Drake was burned in his mind forever and the noble young hero carried the fear the he was a murderer forever, contrary to his heroic nature. Conversely, Tim saw deep into Kon’s mind and heart and saw his own greatest fear… his revelation that his human DNA had been identified. He was the son of none other than Lex Luthor himself. But the clone had chosen his own path once and did so once again and was worthy of every trust. They looked into each other’s eyes and shard their pain, forgiveness for secrets, and hope of the future.  
As the newly wed couple held each other, they rose above the gathered assembly. Kon held them aloft holding his husband in a deep kiss. In the rarest moment of delight, Fate conjured bands of golden light that swirled about the boys that celebrated their love; and the yet again haunting voices of Fate and J’onn were to be heard singing their glory.  
Yet, not so far away, two small hands intertwined their fingers and gave hope to future love and Jamie leaned over and kissed the happy tears away from Bart’s cheeks as Brian, the newly minted Concrete Angel looked on in dream.


	34. Chapter 34

“So… where are you love-birds off to?” Kid Flash asked. “You know you’re supposed to have a honeymoon.”  
“We found a place both romantic and exotic. Somewhere where we can be anonymous and be ourselves.” Robin answered as he reached for another Oreo cookie from the package Conner had in his hand. Kon simply smirked as he threw yet another cookie into the heights of the open chamber of the training room of Mount Justice. The cookie disappeared in mid-air as a red streak crossed the depths in the air.  
Robin took another of the chocolaty treats as Superboy crammed one into his own mouth and just as fast cast another into the air in another direction. That cookie disappeared as well, as the red streak intercepted it, instantly changing direction from its previous trajectory. The speedster lad moved so fast that he launched himself from one wall towards another at incredible speed intercepting each delicious morsel.  
Sauntering in, in her usual swagger with her blonde ponytail swinging behind her, Artemis asks: “What are you guys up to? This is a training room, not a snack bar,” not seeing the Oreos that disappeared in mid-air, but only Robin and Superboy chomping away.   
“Impulse’s agility is improving… he changes direction at amazing angles and heights now.” Robin responds in pride as he and Kon both nibble another cookie. “His movement is becoming more three-dimensional.” Tim says with astonishment and pride.  
“Oh my god!... Are you really throwing him cookies?” The blonde archer asks in shock. “He’s a teammate and a friend… not a freaking pet!”  
“Works doesn’t it?” Kon asks deadpan around another mouthful of Oreos as he lays his blue-eyed gaze on the green-clad archer.  
“Get a cat or something then! But don’t toy with Bart!” Artemis bitches.  
Just then, Wolf who had been relaxing quietly behind the boys looked up with intelligent deep eyes and gave her a low snarl at the mention of a cat.  
Undaunted, Artemis calls for her friend and teammate:  
“Bart! Come on down and say ‘HI’, okay?”  
“Hey Artie!” Bart exclaims gleefully with an unspoken ‘Ta-Da’ as he suddenly appears right in front of her, his face covered in dark Oreo crumbs.  
Robin snatches the last cookie from the now empty package as Artemis takes in the full situation and declares:  
“Boys… I will never understand them! I swear!” And the green-clad young archer storms off, her fangs having been fully pulled, her blond pony-tail flicking a final disrespect in her wake. For a moment, Bart thought she looked like My Little Pony with attitude; but Bart had a lot of inane thoughts.  
Having the training room back to themselves, Bart reverts to their civilian names and softly asks: “Tim… Kon…?” The auburn-haired lad nervously stares at his feet and that same right foot starts to tap as it always does under pressure.  
“What is it kiddo?” Kon asks.   
“I’m not a little kid, Kon.” He says as he looks both his adopted big-brothers and mentors in the eyes.  
“You’re right. You certainly aren’t. We’re sorry if we made you feel that way. Maybe it’s just that we love you and feel a certain protective way about you.” Robin tried to explain.  
Bart’s big auburn eyes widened in understanding and wraps his thin arms around Robin as he looked up into his friends masked eyes. Bart’s foot shifts about nervously as he asks… He wouldn’t ask if it was his own house. But Tim and Kon had been so good to him since he was hurt by Match and took care of him and loved him like their own little brother.  
His cheeks turn as red as his auburn hair as his honesty compels him to ask: “Can Jamie stay over for a little bit while you’re gone?” And the right foot taps away faster and faster in his nervousness.  
“Well what do you think, Tim?” Kon asks.  
Tim looks over to his newly-wed husband and gives him a small smile. They both remembered trying to seize the moments when they could be alone not so long ago when they were his age. In truth, Bart was finishing school and Tim felt he had just left school.  
“If you can keep the place in one piece then you can.” Robin answers in mock seriousness.  
“Nothing will happen to the house. I promise.” Bart answers. But his seriousness is not mocking at all. He’s quite responsible after all, and would never disappoint Superboy and Robin, nor would Blue Beetle.  
“Alright. He can come over. Give him a big hug for us, okay?” Kon asks as he strokes Bart’s thick hair.  
“I sure will Kon!” Bart exclaims as he leaps over and throws his arms around the tall half-Kryptonian clone. “We’ll be very good, I promise!”  
Tim suddenly chokes on what he was about to say… wondering just what sort of “very good” Bart and Jamie had in mind; and yet delighted that their spritely young speedster friend was finding what he and Kon had found.   
**********  
Warm breezes caressed the scantily clad bodies of the newly-wed couple as they took their breakfast on the balcony overlooking the lush South American forest. Tim and Conner had opted for honeymooning in Rio de Janeiro for several reasons. It was a bustling city of over six million that they could be completely anonymous in and had all the elements of an exotic and romantic retreat. Breezes blew in from the west carrying the scent of wild orchids from the untamed rainforest, adding to their luxurious moment.   
The two young men were adorably nervous as the bellman wheeled their breakfast tray into their suite and out to the balcony. Neither was clothed in more than their swimwear and loose short robes draped across their bodies, laid open to their luxurious breeze, and felt like they were telling on themselves as the bellman gave them an assessing look. But like a consummate professional, the young man laid out croissants, butter and bowls of fresh berries and poured mimosas in two tall glasses. Every so often, the waiter would look out of the corner of his eye at Tim and Kon, assessing their love and beauty. He smiled to himself as he finished his duties and started toward the door of the suite. Tim strode over to the dresser where he had left his pants and pulled out his wallet and gave the young man a lavish tip. His dark eyes glittered like polished amethyst when Tim gave him the tip, but it was more in recognition. He shook his hand and was almost startled by the intense iron grip of the youth. Tim strangely failed to notice the rarity of the eye color of the otherwise normal guy. Only for a moment did he recognize that he lacked the polished skills of a hotel waiter, but was more concerned with watching over the two young lovers.  
“Thank you.” Tim said with a smile. He did that far more often now. Smiling was something he didn’t do much as a kid and had done more often since he met Conner. But now that he was married, it was almost a constant. He had by no means gone soft, but his life had taken on a new dimension of joy since marrying the man of his dreams three days ago. Of the many gifts from their two weddings, they were indulging their favorite so far. Fire was a wildly exotic metahuman from Brazil that attended their wedding at the Watchtower and they hardly knew her, but she was also a hopeless romantic and had given them the gift of the reserved suite in Rio for their honeymoon. Tim reminded himself that he should thank her again when they got back to their normal lives. But for now, they luxuriated in their retreat.

Only for a moment did the Teen Wonder worry about their loft back in Metropolis, with Bart and Jamie were taking care of things. Jamie was more mature… maybe, but they knew Bart would never disappoint them. Besides, they could always repair the place when they got back home. But for now, Tim would enjoy the sights and sensation of the vibrant city on the edge of the rainforest with his new husband. Tim sat down at the table on the balcony, shedding his robe as he did. Covered in only his brief black bathing suit he closed his eyes as Conner plucked a ripe strawberry from the bowl and dipped it in cream and set it between his lips. For all his wealth and strength it was the simple things like this that brought Tim joy. Conner saw the look in Tim’s face and was himself gratified that he could bring them both joy from the simple act. 

Conner was indomitably strong, but nothing was as strong as his loving heart as he looked at his new husband watching the strawberry slide between Tim’s lips. For this short time they had left Gotham and Metropolis behind and indulged their love. Tim reached his hand to the bowl of berries and picked up a strawberry of his own and set it gently between his teeth, then scoots his chair away and walks around the table to Kon and sits in his lap and put the berry in his mouth with his own. A little whining sound escaped Kon’s throat as Tim feeds him, but not from the flavor of the fruit, but from the act which was playful love in and of itself. e bit down on the sweet and tart berry, feeling the juices suddenly fill his mouth, and his mind took a naughtier turn.

Conner was basking in the glow of love and arousal as his barely clothed husband sat in his lap feeding him berries, and his own blue box-cut bathing suit grew tighter and tighter. Really… should you be surprised? Timothy Drake, who was Robin by night, sat in his lap in a little black Speedo and fed him strawberries. So Conner did the only thing he could. He picked Tim up out of his lap and carried him back into the room and laid him on the bed, while the conniving little minx writhed slightly, displaying his own quickly tightening swim-wear.

Tim’s eyes gleamed in their azure-blue hue as he looked up at his lover while he lay on his back on the big soft bed and said: “Husband.” Conner could not be certain if it was a statement of recognition or an invitation, but he chose to act on the latter. The tall clone slowly and gently ran his hand down the length of Timothy’s thin and chiseled body, lingering at the flesh under his hand. Tim writhed slightly under Kon’s fingers and luxuriated in his touch. Kon felt his lover grind in his hand through the spandex and took satisfaction in knowing he had caused the effect. He once again felt that same nervous sense of wonder as at the first time and marveled that the boy who had rescued him had become the young man who he now shared his life with.

The two handsome young heroes looked into one another’s eyes. They had both been virgins when they first made love in the cave outside Smallville, but this was almost like the first time all over again. They had become boyfriends and indulged in their romance; then became lovers and explored each other’s joy. But now that they were married, all the wonder, nervousness; and gentleness came back to them. Kon drew his hands again across the chest and stomach of his lover, the firm abs rippling under his gentle touch.

Sometime later, after Conner had fully satisfied Tim, a voice cried out: “Kon….” as Tim gasped breathlessly.

“Shh.” Conner responded as he placed his fingers over Tim’s lips, and then silenced him with a kiss as he moaned.

“I know… me too.” He whispered in a spent and husky voice.

They were the only words that Conner knew to say, but they were the right words… the words that really meant: “I love you!”

Tim and Kon, fully spent and able to relax, fell back to sleep naked in one another’s arms with their breakfast long forgotten.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hours later, the couple find themselves in a steakhouse enjoying their dinner as only Kon can. Waiters strode past the tables with massive skewers of beef and would serve you prompted by only a bare look. Throwing his careful diet to the winds, Tim dove into slices of carefully grilled choice cuts of beef. With a playful gleam in his eye, Kon skewered a slice of beef and leaned over the table and placed it between Tim’s waiting lips. Berries and sushi were all well and good, but well-grilled beef were the delicate flavors of this time and place. Tim closed his eyes in luxury and accepted the meat placed between his lips. 

It was unavoidable. Berries for breakfast, finely grilled beef for dinner, every moment was an insinuation of romantic adventure. But as the waiter returned with masses of sizzling beef on a long skewer, Kon stifled a naughty laugh as the young man sliced off slivers of rare meat into Tim’s plate. For a moment, Kon wondered at the handsome waiter, thinking he had seen him before, but put the thought aside as just being paranoid. Tim was the high-strung one and if he was comfortable then he could be as well. Nonetheless, Kon’s mind returned to their dinner adventure as he fed his lover pieces of churrasco beef. He could be accused of having a naughty mind, were it not for the thoughts in Tim’s own head. The smaller lad looked at Kon as he took each bite of the juicy meat, letting the moment be an insinuation of later and earlier adventures.

Following their dinner, Tim and Kon were both well-sated. Heading back to the hotel Tim noticed a lively club from the cab’s window. His heart suddenly beating in time to the music he asked the driver to pull over and the young couple climbed out of the car and walked into the dance club. Almost immediately, Tim’s heart swelled with pride seeing the appreciative looks given to his new husband. Conner never thought of himself as some kind of sex-symbol, but between his genetically perfect looks and the lean muscled body more indicative of the Kansas farm-boy, he was garnering a lot of attention. Tim himself could be quite possessive. But for this moment, he could only proudly think to those around him… 

“That’s right, that’s my husband. You poor losers will have to find another.” 

Tim had no ability to dance. For all his gracefulness and agility in battle he had a pair of left feet on the dance floor, but Kon wouldn’t let it go. Pulling him by his hand, he dragged Tim to the dance floor and not wanting to disappoint his lover he did the best he could. Tim really couldn’t dance… at all, but he didn’t want to embarrass his husband. He did the only thing he could. The graceful young street-fighter adapted the Tai-Chi moves he learned from his training to the beat of the music as his body moved to the music. Kon looked on in absolute wonder, seeing how his young warrior was parlaying his movements into a dance. Knowing how Tim was ultimately self-conscious, Kon rescued him by bringing him a soda and leading him over to a table where they took a seat, yet couldn’t help but notice the guys who looked at him from the sidelines with more than a bit of lust in their eyes. It couldn’t be helped… Kon jutted his chest out a touch as he pulled a chair out for Tim. There was nothing more affirming for Kon as knowing that so many eyes were on Tim and yet Tim only had eyes for him. Tim happened to notice that the other half of the club was taking in the view of his lean and muscled husband and he felt the same sensation as Kon had.

But taken as a couple, the two newly-weds were the sensation of the club. Both beautiful and fit, they made every man in the club jealous in one way or another. But neither was egotistical and they laughed it off as a waiter came by to take their drink order. For a moment, Tim’s eyes flickered in recognition of the handsome young man. But the Teen Wonder was on his honeymoon and had successfully turned off his suspicion. Kon, on the other hand, had noticed the waiter as well, and decided to keep an eye on him. Not that eyeing him was hard to do. He was a slim and lean lad with truly beautiful dark eyes and he wore his clothes quite snug, with the front of his pants advertising adventures for whoever might meet his own standards. Just then, Kon remembered where he had seen him. 

“Tim… that’s the bell-hop from the hotel.” He said quietly into Tim’s ear.

“So? He’s probably working a second job.”

“Tim. What are the odds of our bell-hop at the hotel working nights as a waiter at the same club we came to tonight?”

“About one in six million, the population of Rio… but it could be a coincidence too you know. We’re on our honeymoon, stop being so suspicious.” Timothy responds playfully as he leads them over to a quiet table away from the dance floor. Moments later, the attractive waiter returns with their drinks: vodka and cranberry juice for Kon and a beer for Tim. Alcohol had almost no effect on Kon, and had decided he would probably be the designated chaperone for Tim, who rarely (if ever) let himself relax and unwind. The drinking age in Rio was 18 and they were old enough, but Tim rarely took more than a glass of wine. 

As the waiter sets their drinks on the table in front of them, he also sets two shots of deep-red and fiery cinnamon schnapps. Tim looks at the dark red liquid in suspicion just as the waiter explains himself…

“It’s a gift from my aunt Beatriz, to say congratulations.” The waiter explained with a knowing smile.

“Who?... What?” Kon asks in confusion.

“Fire is your Aunt?” Tim asks in abject surprise, just as Kon’s jaw drops in realization.

“Yeah, hope you don’t mind.” 

“Not at all, but you’ve been following us, haven’t you?” Tim asked suspiciously. 

“Following you?... No. Well, maybe. But just making sure you have a nice time without concern. You have made some strong enemies, but then again, we all have” the handsome young man responds. “I’m Leonardo, but you can call me Psycrox, when no one can hear anyway, of course.” He explains with a small laugh.

Basking in the ironies and joys of life, Tim and Kon share a laugh as they touch glasses, toasting one another, and then gulping the spicy fiery drink in celebration.

Swallowing the gifted shot… Kon had just set his small glass down on the table when he heard a small ‘beep’ and ‘click.’ Fearing the worst, though not as fast as Impulse, with impossible speed he ripped the table from it mooring, knocking it to the side, and dove over Tim and covered his body with his own; just as an explosion erupted across the dance club. Once the backdraft from the explosion receded, his hands ran themselves over Tim as he concentrated his sight looking deep into Tim’s body for wounds or damage… and there was none, which should have been impossible given the strength of the blast. As Tim pulled himself up Kon looked around to see where he could help others in the club. Kon rose above him and there he noticed the faint outline of a bubble of energy… almost unnoticed around their bodies.

Looking for the only familiar face, they saw at a distance their young waiter… crouched with his hands clenched and deep in concentration as his eyes glowed in a deep amethyst gleam. Kon saw the energy fade, as did the gleam of Leonardo’s eyes. Clearly Psycrox was not a waiter or a hotel bellhop. He was something so much more… and probably had just saved Robin’s life. For a reason of some sort, he was undercover, and not just to ensure the enjoyment of the newlywed’s honeymoon… which had suddenly been cut short.

Some short time passed as Tim and Kon both ran throughout the club tended to the wounded patrons; with Kon examining their injuries with his x-ray vision and Tim using his medical knowledge to give first aid. Upon hearing the sirens of fire trucks and ambulances, they began to relax as more professional help arrived.

“Come… we have to go NOW!” Psycrox yelled as pulled Robin to his feet and sped away with Superboy close behind. He dragged them out a back door toward a dark street. Robin stumbled as he was dragged by Superboy and Psy. The psychic barrier had saved his life as had Conner protecting him with his body, but his balance and hearing was still trying to recover from the shockwave.

“I am sorry, my friends. I thought to protect you but now I need your help. I had no reason to suspect trouble here, much less tonight.” Psycrox asked pleadingly.

“Okay, I believe you… but first tell me what’s going on.” Robin demanded as they fled the ruined club. Psy seized a cab and they dove in.

“There have been new drugs… strange drugs, coming into Rio. Before it was only in the favelas and the honest people there kept it down. But the cartel looked for clubs to use as distribution overseas to your country and elsewhere. It is a thing called ‘Veneno.’ I know of it, but something is different now. This place you came to refused to be a seller of this poison and was a good place for honest people like us to celebrate and enjoy their lives. I was glad to see your good judgment to come there to celebrate your wedding. But I think they did not take “NO” as a good answer. I never thought it would ruin your honeymoon.”

“No.” Robin answered darkly as Superboy’s eyes smoldered. Remembering when Impulse ran off to meet his new boyfriend in El Paso and being caught by Bane’s Venom peddlers, it was personal yet again. “I need to go back to the hotel.”

“That is dangerous, my friend.” Psy explains. “I do not think it accidental that the club was attacked when you came here.”

Tim thought about it for a moment. There were a very few that knew he was in Rio: Bart and Jamie and the other young heroes of the Team, along with the entire Justice League. Also, the staff of Drake Pharmaceuticals knew their employer would be away for his honeymoon. A cold chill rippled down Robin’s spine as he thought about any possible connection between the Venom and his own company. He was the owner of a pharmaceutical company and he was suddenly attacked by drug dealers during an anonymous vacation.

“If you can help me give him five minutes… you will not regret it Leo.” Superboy says with confidence.

“You will have it.” Psycrox says as the strength of his heart gives strength to his purpose. The carnage of the club had hurt him psychologically for a moment, as it should, but he took strength from the confidence of his new friends.

Superboy thought about the idyllic honeymoon they hoped for, but also considered the lives they led and how they had met through the armored Lexan of a cloning chamber. Opposing evil and darkness as they celebrated their wedding was probably most appropriate. But they had just wanted a bit of peace and quiet to enjoy their new lives. Had he married Timothy Drake or Robin? In point of fact… he had married both, and he knew it. He suddenly wondered where Tim ended and Robin began.

*********  
The commandeered taxi screeches to a halt in front of the resort hotel that Tim and Kon had been staying at and they compose themselves and calmly walk into the lobby and take the elevator up to their suite.

“Psy or Leonardo… whatever we should call you… what you will see no one should ever know. Do you understand me?” Superboy says almost threateningly, yet softly, not wanting to offend their benefactor.

“Superboy… my aunt is Fire and I am Psycrox… both of us are members of the Justice League. If you cannot trust my silence then you can trust nothing.” He says while standing his ground, offended at having his trust questioned.

Tim looks over to his new husband and with a nod of his head grudgingly agrees and proceeds to pull off his jeans and pull-over shirt and drags a suitcase from under the bed. Even under the circumstances, Psy sees Timothy Drake in nothing but his underwear and marvels at the physique that allows a slender young man to fight alongside meta-powered heroes. Ripping open a false bottom he pulls out his red and green uniform and dresses. Snatching up pieces of his shaving kit, climbing gear for a planned mountain excursion, and pieces retrieved from the casing of his computer, he assembles his utility belt from the hidden components. Removing one of the legs from his camera tripod, he pressed the latch that extended it and released it to collapse into itself. Photography being his only hobby, he had hoped to use the tripod for photographing the Brazilian forest and countryside, but was glad Conner had talked him into bringing his staff.

Robin turns around back to his husband and new friend as he places the dark mask over his eyes. Conner has seen it before, but to Psy the change is extraordinary. With a uniform and a few gadgets the socialite lad had turned into a fearless urban warrior. Tossing what looks like a cheap cigarette lighter under the bed he says:

“Let’s go!”

Psy’s eyes wander from the narrow blue cargo pants and black shirt of Superboy to the slim and tight uniform of Robin… and can’t decide which looks better to him. But he manages to set aside his wandering mind for the moment. He thinks only for a moment that such heroism should be so beautiful. Legends were made of such things.

“We need to find whoever sent the bomb to the club, but I can tell you it most likely came from the warehouses in the favela.” Psycrox says… and then his eyes flare into that amethyst gleam as he settles in deep concentration. His tight jeans and stylish shirt transform into a deep purple bodysuit with bright bronze straps across the chest, torso and legs.

“How the hell did you do that?” Superboy asks

“Others see what I allow them to see.” Psy answers darkly. The light-hearted young man has a deep and powerful side to him, it would seem.

Robin suddenly realizes the power he must have to hide his form from the public without having to concentrate on every individual around him.

“Superboy… can you follow a scent or sight of the Venom? He said it came from the favela. Probably like Suicide Slums in Metropolis.” Robin asks.

“No need… we all know where it comes from. But even the police are overpowered there, but I know the place.” Psy says. “I have not been able to do much about it. I would be overpowered in no time.”

“Not overpowered now. Now they have attacked innocents with their bomb.” Robin says as he walks out to the balcony and fires his ascension line from his right hand as a birdarang snaps into his left hand.

**********

As his line pulls him across the city block to the far structure he jumped to, he awaits the carrier signal from the beacon he left at the hotel room… the small lighter. This was a city he did not know and did not want to be lost in. Tapping a few more buttons of the computer integrated in his left gauntlet, he sent another signal across the world, the signal that only a select few would know. He only hoped that the recipient would be aware enough to answer and make the right decisions. Things were moving too fast and they were without support.

**********

Four days after Robin and Superboy’s wedding, Bart and Jamie lay cuddled up together in Bart’s Room at the loft. Both were terribly tired, but neither could sleep. They were both fairly young, but life and their night and weekend duties had made them mature beyond their years. Worry, pain, battle and new-found love had grown them both up immeasurably. The boys lie barely covered under the lightning bolt logo sheets of Bart’s bed, holding each other and naked as the day they were born. Both young men were devastatingly beautiful and the very idea was enough to make a single boy cry himself to sleep each night dreaming about what he might have had. 

“Bart?” The dusky-skinned lad asks the smaller speedster in his arms.

“Yeah, Jamie?” Bart asks with a giggle, petting Jamie in the naughtiest ways..

“Are you nervous about things now that Tim and Kon are married? I mean, I know they love you and all, and maybe in their own way, but… you know… what about their own lives?”

Bart rolled over in bed to look Jamie in the eyes and asked: “What do you mean, Jamie?”

“It’s just that when my mom remarried she didn’t really have time for me anymore.”

“Hey, do you think that Tim and Kon are anything like that at all? They love me as much as I love them; and that’s a lot and they love you too, Jamie. We’re a family. I mean a real family.”

“I know Bart. I just don’t want to see you hurt. We have to live with too much of it already.”

“Jamie… Trust me. I’ll be fine. And who would get them out of trouble without me? Besides, I have you too, don’t I? Mr. Kent said love should be spread to grow, not hidden away jealously.”

“Of course you have me Bart. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Jamie says as he kisses Bart’s auburn hair.

“You only love me for my body, don’t you?” Bart asks naughtily as his writhes slightly under the sheets. They both know better, but the serious moment had passed. 

“Well, true, but we all have our crosses to bear.” The handsome lad responds in humor as he traces a finger down Bart’s very thin but defined stomach.

“You’re such a bad boy!” Bart exclaims playfully and teasingly slaps Jamie’s hand away.

“Me? I seem to recall you keeping us up for three hours last night, cutie-pie.”

“I have insomnia.” Bart falsely explains with a fake pout.

“Oh, that must be it then.” Jamie answers with a roll of his eyes.

“What, did you forget why we were up all night?” Bart asks as he climbs up into Jamie’s lap and looks down into his handsomely dark eyes and feeling Jamie’s erection rubbing against his backside.  
“How could I?” And Jamie’s eyes trace their way down from Bart’s wild mop of auburn hair that was perpetually in need of a trim to his smooth body and down to his crotch. They had spent half the night enjoying each other’s affection, but they were young and at that age it seemed there was no limit to how long or how often they could please one another. 

“I think you need a reminder.” Bart says as he grinds against Jamie, feeling him stiffen under him.

“Just don’t tell them, okay?”

“What…Robin and Superboy? They’re like my big brothers. They know.”

“You mean they know!? They only know we’re dating.” Jamie whimpers.

“How couldn’t they? Robin knows too much about everything and we’re doing it under the same roof too.”

Jamie’s nervousness is manifested by his growing erection sliding under Bart’s writhing and firm backside. The sense of danger was exhilarating.

“Yeah, but maybe we shouldn’t.” Jamie explains trying to hold himself back. The fearful image of an angered Superboy and vengeful Robin clouds his vision.

“You think so?” Bart asks with a slight twinkle of his amber eye, the look that Jamie can’t resist, especially with his boyfriend naked in his arms.

Sometime later a squealing squeaky sound is heard. It almost sounded like a hamster that couldn’t get his parachute to open. That hamster’s name was Bart.

Hours after, Bart wriggled out of Jamie’s arms to go get a snack from the fridge. He was so enjoying his time with Jamie and feeling a glimpse of the domestic bliss that his mentors had. It occurred to him that he would like to do something really nice for them for when they came home, when suddely his thoughts were interrupted by his secure communicator.

\----- --... -..-. .---- ----.

Only a few people knew what that code was… it was old Morse code which no one used anymore, but it was so obvious that it was what no one would suspect. Only Superboy, Batman (and the Batfamily of course), and he knew it… and of course Robin. It was 07/19… Robin’s birthday. The code was only for those who knew his identity and was trusted by him. Bart nudged Jamie to wake him, realizing he was mumbling some sibilant voice in his sleep… but that would have to wait.

“Jamie!... Wake up, we’re needed!” He cries out shanking the boy harder.

“What?!” Jamie asks as he comes awake.

“They need us. I have a signal. It just came through on my phone. I’m so sorry Jamie. I know it’s not crash, but its Tim and Kon.”

“Tim and Kon? Are they okay?” Jamie asks in worry as he leaps out of bed and shakes off his sleep.

“I don’t know, Jamie.” Bart all but shrieks.

“Let’s go then.” Jamie doesn’t even bother to dress, his scarab expands its coverage to his body and the transforms to the Blue Beetle, his brightly dark eyes glistening in anticipation of aiding his lover’s mentors and his own friends. 

Within moments the youngest superhero couple leaves their nest at the loft and heads off towards the beacon left by Robin and head almost 5000 miles south, Jamie’s flight speed barely keeping up with Bart’s running speed and then is left behind entirely. But Bart is in a panic. Robin had never called him with that code before. 

“Impulse… I can’t keep up. You need to slow down. We’re stronger if we go in together.” Beetle calls to his boyfriend through the communicator as they head south just crossing the Rio Grande River; and then remembers to send a message to the Mountain for the rest of the Team.

**********

As Robin gracefully launches himself from one rooftop to another across the skyscrapers of Rio, Psycrox and Superboy swerve and twist through the air in flight, dodging the buildings the Teen Wonder used in his own flight.

“Damn he’s good.” Psy says to himself witnessing Robin’s agility and grace.

“Yeah… he is.” Superboy responds in pride, having heard Psy’s comment. “Wait until you see him get angry. It’s amazing.”

“So I’ve heard.”

Robin slows his advance to allow the mentally-powered young hero to lead the way through the city he knows as the skyscrapers give way to high-rises, then mid-rise apartment buildings, and onward towards the mountains where warrens of unmarked streets and alleys cover its lower slopes. 

The buildings here were low and stacked one upon the other in terraced fashion, alleys and stepped streets leading deeper into the region as they climbed further up the slope. Robin suddenly discovered a new obstacle: the complicated webbing of thousands of power lines that crisscrossed the area. This part of Rio was built by the residents themselves. The electrical lines fed off the city’s power supply; they handled their own utility service and sanitation. It was a city within a city, and almost completely off the grid. The same webbing of power lines running in all directions suddenly became a problem for Robin and slowed him as he had to put away his grapple and run from roof to roof dodging lines carrying 220 volts of power.

A familiar and accented voice he know to be Psycrox echoes in his mind as the psionic hero speaks to his new friends: “This is the rumored warehouse, below and to the left.”

Descending on his line, his feet hit the ground at a dead run and Robin aims for the sliding loading doors and his left hand snaps outward launching two small objects that stick to the doors. Two seconds later, the birdarangs explode at the moment Superboy barrels through the conflagration. Briefly Psy pauses to marvel at the unspoken cooperation between the two. Flying in behind the clone, he finds Superboy locked in combat with a small army of hired goons protecting the suspected Venom lab, with no Robin in sight. He had disappeared like a ninja, using the explosion as a distraction.

It wasn’t the fight itself that took him by surprise… it was how Superboy fought. Every movement of his tall, broad-shouldered and lean body was efficient and devastating. In a moment of gestalt, he assesses the tactical situation and chooses his path and enemies. He struck an enemy that rushed him and immediately looked to his right and his angry red eyes blasted the rifle from another mercenary about to fire on Psy, and then he gracefully turned and picked up another and slung his slack form into another pair of riflemen. Conner had become a study in the beauty of battle. The body of a demi-god with the tactical mind of Themistocles and the heart of a wolf, he continued to fight on. Yet it seemed to him that something about this was a bit too easy. The hired thugs were weak-willed and slack. They fought on, but lackluster at best, not like they had seen before. Rushing forward, seeing a group head towards Superboy with his back turned, Psy spread his arms outward and brought them together with a cry of rage as his eyes narrowed on concentration and echoes of his voice took form in the purple shards of power that drove into the group and scattered them, leaving most still and unconscious.

The old anger came back to Superboy for a moment: Their honeymoon interrupted, drugs ruining yet another region, honest people living in fear… he was about to lose his focus until an explosion rocked the facility from the distance beyond them. Since the day of Kon’s admission of his love or Robin, he had always feared that one thing Robin could never protect himself from. A simple explosion. They seemed to follow them around.

“ROBIN!!” Superboy cried out in worry. If Psy was impressed before, the battle of Superboy now would have been legendary had his opponents been more worthy. Ducking the butt-stroke of a rifle he came around and launched the thug across the warehouse and continued his turn landing his left hand into the chest of another. Robin might not approve of killing and neither did Conner, but these thugs stood between him and the blast that he feared his husband was a victim of. Fortunately for their conscience, none perished. Psy himself was personally offended. These people were poisoning his own home and people. He spent his powers lavishly as he struck out again and again. If one came close enough for him to touch with his bare hands he unleashed his anger and rage in a stunning demonstration of capoeira, as his feet lashed out at another enemy in a rolling kick or a strike of his fists. 

Superboy and Psy fought their way to the offices at the rear of the building in concern, to find Robin calmly tapping away at a computer with a data-cable attached to his own device on his left gauntlet. As page after page of information downloaded, Robin followed as he could, entirely unconcerned about the explosions he had caused and the building he was about to bring down around them. His eyes widened as he continued to read. His back straightened and he turned to Superboy and said:

“This isn’t what we thought.”

“It’s not a drug lab?” Superboy asked in confusion, the adrenalin starting to bleed off.

“No…” Robin looked at his husband and their new friend.

“It’s far worse.” 

“Time to go!” Psy calls out as the ceiling begins to crumble from the flames. Robin snatches away his datalink and dives for the back exit as Superboy covers him with his body and Psy launches himself forward and encloses them all in an orb of shielding power. As the flames recede, they extricate themselves from one another, and Superboy ensures they are all fit, finding new uses for his enhanced eyesight. His concern does not allow Robin to just tell him he’s okay. He has to know with his own sight. Twice tonight he might have saved Robin’s life, not knowing that Robin knows it too. And once before, an explosion almost took his bird from him. He would never allow that to happen again. But Robin has found something in the downloaded files that may have saved Superboy’s life; he just doesn’t know it yet. But the look in Robin’s eyes is focused, cold, and deadly.

“Let’s move.” Robin says with a cold and yet commanding voice.

**********

M’Gann’s bioship streaks across the southern hemisphere and matches speed with Blue Beetle and the bottom hatch opens and he flies up into the cockpit. The Team had gotten Beetle’s summons that Superboy and Robin were needed, and desperately.

“Where’s Impulse?” The deceptively cheerful Martian girl asks in concern as Jamie tries to catch his breath.

“He outran me. He’s far ahead. I asked him to slow down so we could go in together but he wouldn’t. He’s worried about them.” Jamie answers swiftly, his voice wavering slightly. He’s worried as well. 

Miss Martian focuses her senses and the bioship lurches forward in increased speed, everyone feeling a sense of urgency along with the g-forces of the acceleration, as well as something undefined. But M’Gann feels fear creeping on the edge of her consciousness.

“Megan. Get as low as you can… follow the river if you have to. I’ll try to catch up to him.” Kid Flash says from the back seat as he contemplates finding Impulse. The bioship dives low below the canopy of the rainforest and the yellow-clad speedster looks over to his lover, lowers his goggle over his eyes, grips his hand, and dives through the bottom hatch to the river’s surface. Nightwing feels the emptiness in his own hand and fears why so much has happened in so short a time, and all without any knowledge on their part of what in fact is happening. All they know is that Robin used a distress signal only known to a very few. He knows Robin would never do that lightly. But now he is concerned for his little brother and his lover as well. His brother, brother-in-law, his lover and his lover’s distant nephew are all in there below him. Nightwing suddenly feels like a thousand things have to go right to not lose an entire family. If one thing goes wrong, he loses so much that is precious to him. But what an enemy might not know is that now if he attacks one he is taking on a family and a team of heroes. Yet if anything does go wrong, probably that enemy will never survive.

Kaldur’Ahm, nurturing his own rarely seen anger, is wondering if his friends will ever be allowed to enjoy their youth or if Robin and Superboy will be able to enjoy their marriage. Though controlled on the surface, his anger simmers below. M’Gann herself has the benefit of her telepathic abilities and her Martian intellect. She is beginning to suspect what Robin has just discovered, and it terrifies her. For so many reasons, and only known to herself, Artemis pulls each arrow from her quiver and inspects their edge. Nightwing simply wants action. 

**********

“We are the bait in our own trap.” Robin says in explanation as he dusts himself off from the last explosion.

“But Robin,” Superboy says “The first means of avoiding a trap is knowing of its existence.”

“Yeah… Sun Tzu says that. But this is different. What if we spring the trap and await the trappers?”

The boys follow the stolen coordinates that Robin had downloaded from their computer. 

“Robin… this is deep in the jungle. We will have no help.” Psy begins to state.

“Are you afraid Psy?” The Teen Wonder asks with an arched eyebrow. “But trust me when I say we are not alone.”

“Yes, Robin, I am scared.” He answers honestly. “If we are too late, or are not silent, the trail will become cold. I fear failure, not the battle.”

“No, we were meant to find this. We have been set up.” Robin says ominously. “We simply have to be smart enough to strike the hand that comes to capture us or reset the trap.”

“I’m with you, you know that.” Superboy answers. The trust and love shared between them gives them more power than a thousand speculations; and Psy takes heart from the love between a simple human and a Meta hero that so inspire him. So they follow the coordinates to a location deep in the rain forest.

*********

Robin didn’t like being carried by Superboy this way. It seemed undignified to him, other than when they were alone together and they shared the flight as a communion of two hearts. But he was on the cusp of uncovering a terrible secret and this was no time to rest on his dignity. So Superboy carried him as he flew across the canopy of the Amazon with Psycrox right on his heels.

“Just below us and to the left.” Robin calls out above the wind rushing past his face as he consults his mini-computer.

“Just tell me where, Robin.” Superboy says between clenched teeth. Now knowing what Robin knows he is as vengeful as his husband. 

“There… that small structure on the forest floor, the right side of the entrance. Drop me there.” Robin explains.

“You ready Psy?”

“Yes, my friends. I am ready.” The voice of their new heroic friend had become a thing of steel in the past hours.

Superboy flew in fast and pulled up almost to a stop at the last moment before impacting the ground and silently set Robin back on his feet, almost like a soldier in a helicopter drop. Robin’s feet were moving the moment they hit the ground, swiftly and silently toward the edge of the bunker. Rushing towards them from the cover of the jungle, well-armed and very well trained mercenaries rush in to stand between Robin and his goal of the bunker… and there were quite a lot of them.

But Superboy’s momentum carried him too far away from his Robin when he set him on the ground. There were too many enemies separating him from his beloved. Psycrox flew his way around the perimeter of the battle seeking out the mercenaries hidden in shadows for the opportunity to kill the Teen Wonder. Flying silently from the edge of the forest, Psy struck again and again, clearing the perimeter, clearing they field for the open battle that Robin and Superboy waged. A grenade thrown at Robin was its owner’s undoing as his bo-staff intercepted it in mid-air and flew back toward the way it came from. 

Superboy assessed the situation, seeing Psy on the perimeter and too many mercenaries between him and Robin. The battle was quickly becoming too uneven; though he fought on to reach his beloved bird. One group of the enemy, becoming more organized, yet too far away from Superboy, advanced towards Robin. They were too many for Robin to manage. Superboy’s eyes began to flash in a red rage to burn down the fore (something he would have avoided otherwise) when a strafing line of sonic energy raked along the long of soldiers advancing towards Robin. Superboy looked up to see Blue Beetle flying across the clearing past his path of destruction. Streaks of red and yellow followed behind as Kid Flash and Impulse cleared the way of the stragglers and survivors at astonishing speed for Robin’s advance, now that his path was clear.   
Kaldur descended to a crouch as he dropped from the bioship at Superboy’s side. He was angered by the Venom and the threat to his friends and teammates. With a sea-blue gleam in his eyes he drew his water-bearers from his back and advanced forward with his clone friend. Superboy always wondered if Kaldur’Ahm ever became angry at all. He was now not only witnessing it, he was sharing in it. The two strongest heroes of the Young Justice team proceeded to clear the way between them and Robin, now that the path to Robin’s goal was clear. Those who escaped into the forest did not escape Artemis, who found her element among the green trees of untamed jungle. 

xxxxxxxxxx

Robin was steps away from his goal when a flash grenade ignites right before them all, destroying their sight and balance. Dropping darkly from the branches above, a tall man rises.   
Unlike the thugs and mercenaries they have been fighting for the last hours, this man moves with grace and skill. There was a moment’s honor to be seen in him, or at least the opportunity for Robin to test himself if he could. He casts aside his grenade-rifle as his eye follows the weapon with a cold clatter. He reaches a broad hand behind his shoulder and draws a slender and obviously sharp long sword. Strangely, he salutes with the blade before suddenly diving in to strike down the Teen Wonder. Robin brings his staff up to block in the last moment before the blade falls, and retreats to assess the new foe.  
His uniform was a scaled armor of midnight blue and orange, but he wore a mask that hid all expression or emotion… and had only one eye. He had heard of this man, but never encountered him. Yet his overconfidence might have been his undoing. Slade Wilson was the most deadly mercenary and assassin known to Batman. From what Robin remembered of the files he had read, the only reason they both still lived is that they had never met. But he stood here now clearly challenging him in defiance of that possibility.  
What came after is an epic story for the poets, would either allow it. Superboy afterward always had a dark look when you mention Deathstroke. His skill was consummate and matched Robin’s perfectly, and the Boy of Steel almost lost his Teen Wonder… though not in the way anyone would have thought.  
Superboy and Psycrox finally clear their eyes of the effects of the flash grenade and see Robin locked in combat with the tall assassin. Robin’s staff never stopped. He moved in a never-ending rolling attack that gave every opportunity for defense. He constantly led to his left side, hoping to take advantage of the missing eye or lack of depth perception, but no matter where he struck, Deathstroke’s blade intercepted. This would now be a test of will.  
Psycrox saw the battle begin, and was about to use his power to attack, when Superboy suddenly held him back. The Kryptonian clone’s eyes were transfixed in impending horror as he saw his heroic lover fight the new enemy and then he focused on a new facet of the battle. Robin’s heartbeat. He often listened for it in fear or concern, as he did now. But this time it was as calm and steady as could be imagined.   
“No… don’t break his concentration.” Superboy hisses to Psycrox as he pulls him back. “One mistake and it’s over.” The dread washed over Superboy. The only way for him to keep his new groom was for him to win… and that was not a certain thing.  
Robin began to move in a rotation, spinning his staff as he did. He became poetry in motion. With flawless accuracy his staff struck out in the midst of the turns, but Deathstroke turned away each strike with a parry of his blade.  
“Ah yes, boy, your reputation is well-earned I see. You are a challenge truly worthy of your mentor.” Deathstroke says with obvious respect.  
“You know, you can’t win. If you defeat me he will take you out.” Robin says referring to Superboy.  
“Yes, but your honor will not allow that, will it?”  
“No, mine won’t. But it won’t be my honor for you to be concerned with. It will be his.” Robin admits through gritted teeth as he looks for a moment to Superboy and grips his staff all the tighter.  
With the forest cleared and the Team’s mission (and anger) sated, they step in to the clearing one by one to witness the battle, yet none intervened for fear of breaking Robin’s concentration.   
“I can take him, Kon.” Bart whispers.  
“No… I think he would anticipate that; and we cannot afford the distraction to Robin.” Yet both Kid Flash and Impulse ground their feet quietly into the dirt for traction for the proper opportunity.  
Robin seizes the moment to strike while Deathstroke spoke and used a maneuver that had never failed him… until now. He ran forward, planting the end of his staff into the ground and vaulted forward with his right foot leading toward Deathstroke’s face. The assassin was half a second ahead and the moment Robin’s bo-staff hit the ground, the assassin crouched down and his foot swept the staff from under him and Robin tumbled to the ground in a heap with Deathstroke standing over him.   
Superboy watched on, his eyes glowing an angry red looking for the moment to strike, yet knowing if he did he might lose Robin’s trust. But, he thought, better to lose that that to lose Robin; and Impulse’s feet crackled with energy and yet he still held back.  
Swiftly bringing his staff over his prone body, Robin managed to parry the sword with enough force to set Deathstroke back on his heels, if only for a second. He seized the moment and his legs twisted in a whirlwind that propelled him back to his feet, his staff ready and poised in his hands.  
Seeing the desperation of the moment, Kaldur concentrated and reached down with his mind and felt the waters under the surface of the rainforest floor… harnessing its power.   
Just then, the unexpected occurred. Deathstroke stepped back and lowered his sword, just as Superboy began to hear the heartbeat and breathing of Robin increase heavily in desperation.  
“You have potential, boy. The things I could teach you. You would be a most worthy… pupil. Oh to have you at my side!” the assassin said with delight and appreciation as he dropped a smoke grenade at his feet; and when the air had cleared he was gone.  
Superboy heard every word, and was enraged at the implication. It had been said that he only was free, or lived, because he and Batman had not yet met. But he had met Superboy… and the threat or insinuation would not stand. There had been a certain lasciviousness in Deathstroke’s voice.  
The Team ransacked the bunker in the rainforest for all information, which they collated with Robin’s information before Superboy and Kaldur fully vented their rage in the lavish destruction of the place. The mercenaries they had captured were cuffed and Psy watched over them until the arrival of the Brazilian Federal Police.   
“Thank you my friends. But I am sorry that your honeymoon was ruined. But a good thing was done here today.” Psy says to the Team, but Robin and Superboy in particular.  
“Psy… I do not think it is over. Once we can analyze this data, I think we have a bigger problem.” Robin says wearily, the duel with Deathstroke having taxed him.  
“That may be, but you have given us time to prepare, I think.”  
Looking to one another, Robin and Superboy share a thought, but Superboy speaks for them both as he steps forward with a handshake then a hug: “Psy, you have been a good friend and ally. We would be proud to fight with you anytime.”  
As the Police arrived, the young heroes gathered around the exhausted Robin and escorted him to the bioship. So in awe were they of his battle that they wanted to hug him and lay their hands on him in appreciation, but yet were in awe of such skill and focus that none of them could achieve. In the end, Superboy wrapped his arm around his bird and led him into the ship, holding him with love and respect; and something else. No one had seen a human teenager do what he had done. Superboy had never seen the might and skill of Robin as he had today. It was a part of his husband that he… wanted… desperately.  
\----------  
Finally returning to the mountain, the bioship drifted into the hangar bay and the Team staggered out, exhausted from battle. Bruised, battered, and nursing a few small wounds, Robin headed straight for the boys’ locker room to shower off, with Superboy following close behind.  
Robin reached over into the shower stall and turned on the warm water and unbuckled his utility belt, and let it drop to the floor just as Superboy walks in looking for his lover. Bruised and battered, with a scuffed and torn uniform, he sees Robin’s hard body under the clothes like an urban soldier expecting a well-earned rest. He was forced to stand aside and watch him fight; marveling at the perfection of his form and movements; and his blood still ran hot at his lover’s prowess. The excitement, the battle, the hormones, it was too much for Superboy. But now after the battle was over, he saw him starting to undress and his blood ran hot and fast. Tim and Conner had made love many times… but “Superboy” wanted “Robin”. The dichotomy of their personalities made for new experiences. Superboy rushed in and pressed his lips against his lean little warrior and tasted the lips and tongue of the young man. The scent of battle on Robin, the sweat and pheromones and adrenaline, drove Superboy into a passionate lust.  
Superboy pushed his bird under the water as the flow soaked into his uniform, leaving no doubt to Robin’s arousal, but Superboy saw this and wanted Robin. He suddenly wanted his own personal super-hero. Standing drenched, hard, and ready under the flowing water, Superboy stepped in ignoring his own soaking clothes and proceeded to roughly peel away Robin’s skin-tight clothing as his breath came in short gasps. Superboy tugged and pulled the uniform off his lover and yanked it down past his waist as he watched Robin’s cock burst outward in excitement. Robin gasped in anticipation as the tall and lean clone left him naked and vulnerable. The excitement and danger of the mission had left them both lusty and hungry.  
Robin started to reach up to peel off his mask and Superboy grabbed his wrist and pulled it away.  
“No… I want ROBIN.” He said hungrily with a hungry gleam in his eyes.  
The Teen Wonder moaned in anticipation of his aggressive lover’s actions and let him have his way. Pushing him up against the shower wall, Superboy took a kiss from his boy. It wasn’t a shared kiss yet… this was something Kon TOOK.  
Standing under the stream of hot water, the Teen wonder wore only his gloves and mask, naked and aroused. Kon pushed him up against the tile wall under the stream of water and began to forcefully kiss him, bruising his lips as he did, and he reached down to feel Robin’s hard shaft stiffen further under his touch.   
Superboy grabbed Robin’s wrists on one hand and held them against the wall over Robin’s head as he pushed himself against him. The lithe and hard-bodied Teen Wonder reached above him and grabbed the shower neck for leverage and held on for dear life as Superboy reached under him and felt his tight smooth hole. Robin moaned wantonly under Superboy’s fingers and all vestiges of decency fell away. Superboy ripped open his blue cargo pants releasing his own substantial cock and Robin reached down to feel it with his own hand. With a begging whine, the younger vigilante pulled himself up by the shower neck and wrapped his lean and firm legs around Superboy’s waist, leaving his pink and willing pucker open and ready for his lover. Superboy guided himself in and Robin all but cried in pleasure as Superboy began to fuck Robin as the warm water cascaded over their lusty bodies. Superboy’s muscular thighs and buttocks flexed rhythmically like a machine propelling his cock harder into Robin, giving himself over to wanton lust.  
Robin’s legs gripped tighter around Superboy’s waist, their lean and conditioned muscles gripping his clone-boy’s torso. At first it might have appeared to be a test of strength, but was more like Robin holding on for dear life as he gave himself to Superboy’s lust. His eyes rolled back under his mask as pleasure suffused his body, the body that Superboy was taking. Robin wanted to touch himself, stroke himself, but he didn’t dare release his grip on the shower pipe. But as Superboy kept on pounding deep into his hero/lover, waves of ecstasy rolled over his body and he lost the thought.  
Superboy was taking possession of what he had seen that his lover really was. He had always known it, but never like what he had seen today.  
But Robin wanted every bit of it. Only with Superboy did he allow himself to be so open and vulnerable; and after the mission and his encounter with Deathstroke, he needed the validation of love even more. The stronger he became, the more of that strength he could give to Superboy.  
**********  
“Gawd I’m so nasty.” Bart exclaimed with a wrinkled nose as he picked at his soiled uniform.  
“Yeah, so what’s new?” Wally responds playfully as they head for Mount Justice’s locker room.  
Superboy and Robin are so caught up in their lust that they never notice the door open to the shower room. Impulse takes two steps in and happens to witness Superboy buried deep In Robin, shoved up against the shower room wall, both gasping and groaning in ecstasy. Recognizing the intrusion, the auburn-haired speedster instantly vacates the room and leaves his friends to their lust.   
“You have a hot ass, little bird.” Superboy gasps huskily as he continues to pound into Robin.   
Bart can still hear them and starts to hum a song to himself to drown out the noise. He stands guard outside the showers to ward off any intruders. He knew his mentors had made love many times. They shared the same home, after all. But this was different. It was the aggressive act of lust that only a lover can perform.  
“Come ‘on, move aside squirt.” Nightwing says kindly to Impulse, ready for his own shower.  
“NO!...You can’t go in!” Impulse exclaims desperately as he places his palms on Nightwing’s chest and pushes back.  
“Come ‘on Bart. I’m dirty and want a shower and some clean clothes. So stop playing.”  
“You can’t go in!” Impulse shrieks, his right foot tapping away.  
Nightwing gently pushed Impulse aside and barged into the shower-room for the last time of his life. So caught up in their pleasure, neither of the young heroes knew he walked in. Dick only saw his little brother’s legs wrapped around Superboy’s waist as the clone pounded deep and constant into him, making the little bird his. Robin moans louder and louder, wantonly, about to fully lose himself in Superboy’s passion.  
Nightwing rushed out and with a catatonic look on his face managed to stammer out: “Oh my gawd, what are they doing in there?”  
Bart failing to curb his tongue responded with a grin: “I thought Wally would have taught you that much by now.”  
Wally walks up just then and manages to say: “I kinda saw that coming. Tim and Kon have been together for a while, though it looks like “Superboy” wanted to get in on the action too.” And the older speedster walks away with a scandalous smile. Apparently Wally wasn’t much of a prude, but Dick knew that by now too. Must be a speedster thing.  
xxxxxxxxxx  
Superboy felt it coming, the sense of possession of his lover’s warm smooth body wrapped around his cock. That moment where he existed only for his pleasure. Robin began to gasp and moan feeling that moment where the thrusts become a grind and his member hardened like steel and throbbed inside him. Robin’s own body reacted, as his orgasm was forced out of him while still holding on to the shower pipe. His own throbbing cock ceased its bounce off his stomach and firmed as he erupted in splashes of cum across his stomach and chest. Gasping for breath, not able to even moan, Robin gave himself up to the ecstasy and ownership; and Superboy’s hot throbbing shaft ground deep into the wanton young vigilante and he came deep inside him. Robin writhed and moaned in pleasure feeling the pulsation of being filled with Superboy’s cum until his moans were silenced by the crushing hungry kiss of Superboy’s lips.   
xxxxxxxxxx  
Moments later, after a few stifled but echoed grunts, the two gorgeous young heroes come out of the shower room wrapped only in towels and each carrying bundles of wet clothes as the boys of the Team look at them in amused shock and Robin looks down in a red-faced scandalized expression, but obviously very sated. Knowing no shame at all, (or just covering for it with bravado) Superboy juts his chest out just a little bit and walks past the other young heroes resisting the urge to playfully say:   
“That’s right, Nightwing, … I just nailed Robin… again.”


	35. Chapter 35

Up with the rising dawn, he stretched languidly and softly padded his way into the kitchen to turn on the coffee pot, trying his best to not wake anyone. He needn’t have bothered as Bart lay on the floor in front of the television in his Robin logo underwear and t-shirt watching Ben 10 cartoons and diving into his second box of cereal. Bart was such a fanboy it was adorably cute. Age didn’t seem to change it, assuming he aged at all. Familiarity made the passage of time hard to notice. 

“Good morning, Kon!” The cheerful auburn-haired speedster announces as he instantly jumps up and zips over to Kon for a hug.

“Good morning, Bart.” Kon responds laughingly as he returns the hug and gives him a kiss on the head. Bart’s incessant cheerfulness made every morning special. He decided to let Tim sleep as long as possible. Their honeymoon was rather abbreviated, unfortunately, and they had the weekend off so they were hopefully going to just quietly enjoy being a family for a couple of days. Kon poured himself a cup of the dark brew into an old enamelware cup he favored on those “family” days. It reminded him of the farm and the happiness there. But the mood of the morning was too precious and so Conner poured a second cup of coffee into Tim’s favorite mug and carried it back into the bedroom. He crawled back into bed for a moment and laid little kisses on Tim’s cheek and neck. 

Tim woke softly and rolled over with a smile to see his husband looking over him with a smile of his own. Kon handed Tim his coffee and the raven-haired vigilante accepted the cup gratefully and took a long sip. The morning sun shone into their bedroom and glowed behind Kon as he leaned over his young husband, the sunlight giving him a golden aura. Looking up into Conner’s bright blue eyes Tim want to say so many things, all complimentary, but doesn’t want to spoil the sweet playfulness of the morning. He would just keep the image in his heart.

“You’re always up when the cock crows, aren’t you farm boy?”

Looking down and seeing the covers tented over Tim’s morning wood, Kon responds with a smile:

“Well, yeah.”

“You’re incorrigible.” Tim responds with a laugh and jumps out of bed and heads for the door.

“You might want to cover that up.” The clone says slyly, climbing back out of the bed himself. In his wakeful state Tim forgot he was naked as a jaybird. Momentarily scandalized, Tim pulls open a dresser drawer and pulls out a pair of Kon’s boxer briefs and a matching t-shirt and climbs into them. They’re a touch large for him, but Kon notes with satisfaction that Tim only does that when he’s opting for a lazy day. With morning kisses accomplished and Tim’s decency addressed, the couple makes their way to the living room to watch cartoons with Bart. Ben 10 had just ended, and all that remained of the morning lineup was Beyblade, something none of them really cared much for, so Kon picks up the remote and pulls up reruns of Generator Rex on Webflix, Bart’s favorite cartoon crush.

Tim finishes his second cup of coffee and walks over to the entryway table to the pile of packages and letters collected from the past couple of days. Congratulatory cards and gifts were still coming in from their wedding. Tim starts shuffling through the mail and calls out to the younger speedster: “Hey Bart, you want to help us open some of these packages?”

Though they are wedding gifts, they are also a family and Tim and Kon don’t want Bart left out. For them it’s a little like Christmas, having a pile of gifts and cards to open. A gust of air blows through Tim’s hair as Bart suddenly appears next to him, with Kon close behind.

Tim sorts through the mail, separating bills and business correspondence from letters and cards, as his lover and their ward proceed to open the packages. Many well-wishers had taken into account Bart’s presence in their lives as they ended up with two waffle-irons and a SodaStream machine. 

“Oh wow!” Tim exclaims as he picks up another card.

“What’s that?” Kon asks.

“I think it’s from my cousin. I haven’t seen him since we were little kids.” And Tim carefully opens the wedding card as Kon looks over his shoulder. 

“Yeah, it’s from my cousin Bobby all right. He’s at a boarding school in upstate New York. It’s some school for the gifted. I always thought he was pretty bright.”

“Awesome!” Conner responds. “You want to go visit sometime? He is family, after all.”

“That would be nice. He’s probably one of my last blood relations that I knew.”

XXXXXXXXXX

After the relaxing weekend, Tim knew he had to get back to work… a line of work that he didn’t know if he could even do.

“Can I help you sir?” The polite young receptionist asks as Tim enters the office building of Drake Pharmaceuticals.

“No ma’am… I know my way in. Thank you.”

After the death of his father, Jackson Drake, Tim had not taken the reigns of the company as he should have; and after what they had discovered in Brazil he decided it was time that he did. In fact, he realized he should have earlier as the receptionist did not even know him. When he was last here he was a 13 year old boy coming to meet his dad for lunch. Tim enters the elevator and presses the button for the 32nd floor and awaits the drama that is to come. The company had run on autopilot for some time and would not expect to see him coming. He felt a sense of shame that the staff didn’t know their own employer.

Striding purposefully past the executive receptionist he enters his father’s office… now his office, and gave brief instructions to the young secretary.

“Quintin, I need a pot of coffee, if you would be so kind… and make an appointment with Bruce Wayne for him to meet me here this afternoon if possible.” Tim had never met him or most of the staff of his company but he had accessed the Human Resources files and memorized the names of those people he would be working with. This gave him an advantage if he intended to see this company through its next phase, not to mention getting the information he needed.

Quintin had held his job for about a year and had very little to do. He was basically a secretary to a man who didn’t exist. But suddenly the boss’s son walks in taking the reins and puts him to work. He might have been incensed, yet seeing the devastatingly handsome Timothy Drake walk in and take control made him choke on his mild whimper and he set himself to the task that he required of him. 

The word spread like a wild-fire throughout the company. The uncertainty of the company’s direction after Jackson’s murder was coming to a head now that his son had come in. But as Tim settled himself in his father’s office chair, after long deep thought to his legacy, he was overwhelmed by the enormity of what his role was and what he was about to do. His father and Bruce Wayne were business rivals, but Bruce had shown his true mettle by teaching Tim to be Robin, and then take him in as an orphan… then adopted him. Together they could do more than these two enterprises could together.

Just then, a tall and built man in a very severe black suit walks in and confronts Tim, as Quintin continues to protest the invasion. Tim’s training and ingrained suspicion immediately takes hold. The suit appears to be cut looser on the right side, probably concealing a pistol. Callouses on his thumb and fore-finger confirm his ready acquaintance with a weapon. Though his stance is almost formal, Tim notices his knees are slightly bent and hands loose.

“Sir… I need to see some identification.”

“Do you indeed?” Tim asks.

“Yes Sir. This is our CEO’s office and it is not open for visitors.”

“I am not a visitor.” Tim says darkly after assessing the intruder to his office and produces his driver’s license for the guard’s inspection. Seeing the name, the guard returns the card with a steady hand, belied by the look in his eyes.

“Forgive me sir… we have not expected you.”

“No… I don’t suppose you would have, and that is my failing, but your vigilance is admirable. What is your name?”

“Robert, sir… Robert Trimble... from ‘Risk Management.’”

Tim picks up the phone on the desk that his father sat at building his financial empire and pauses…

“What the hell is Human Resources’ extension Mr. Trimble?”

“4584 sir.” The guard answers stiffly, fully expecting to lose his job. 

Dialing the number he awaits the answer and speaks to the director of Human Resources who has been on the long end of the rumor mill.

“Mr. Trimble is now my personal assistant. Yes… I know… His pay is to be commensurate with that role. No… Do I need to come down there and prove my identity to you?... Very well.”

“Is that acceptable to you?”

“Yes sir… absolutely. May I ask why me?”

“Because you did your duty without fear of result. I want good people working for me, not beaurocrats covering their asses at every turn trying to preserve their jobs when they produce no results. It took guts, honesty and professionalism for you to confront me. I respect that and I mean to reward it. If you want the job you are now my investigator to find a problem or two. I do not mean that as a denigration of your skills, but some changes will come and I want a good and honest man to help me with it. But everything you find comes to me directly and no one else. Can you be that man?”

“Sir… I have endeavored in my life to be a good man and I believe myself to be honest. But you come into the office like a whirlwind and upset the applecart as it were. You have proven you are Jackson Drake’s son and therefore our employer. But you are asking me to give my loyalty to a young man, you, who I do not know. No sir, I require more proof of who you really are before I give my loyalty.”

Robin knew he was turning his father’s company on its head… now his company, but what he suspected after the incident in Brazil required this.

“That is why I need you, Mr. Trimble. Thank you.” and Tim steps over and takes Robert’s large and strong hand in his in a handshake, while Trimble marvels at the steely strong grip of the slender young man.

XXXXXXXXX

Tim sat at his father’s desk for several hours contemplating his future. Life had run so fast and passed him by. He had been a star-struck teenager that had demanded of Batman that he train him to be the next Robin, which he had. Then he and Wally and Kaldur had rescued a tragic half-Kryptonian clone who had become the love of his life, and all the while he had forgotten his own legacy, which might now be in jeopardy, and putting the world at risk if his fears were confirmed.

The telephone on the desk rings and it almost sounds like the ring of doom to Tim. He picks it up feeling like this is the first time that this line has rung in four years… which it has.

“Sir, your afternoon appointment is here.” The voice states with a timber that sounds steady, but for Tim’s trained ear. The secretary sets the phone down with a barely shaking hand and says to the visitor:

“Mr. Drake will see you directly sir.”

“Thank you.” And Bruce Wayne settles into a very stylish Ekornes chair in the foyer of Tim’s office with a small smile on his chiseled face. Some very few moments later after a flash on his computer screen Tim’s receptionist rises up from his chair behind the desk and states:

“Mr. Drake will see you now sir.”

Quintin escorts Bruce into Tim’s new-found office, finding him seated behind a costly teakwood executive desk with a large, handsome, and grim man standing to his side. Tim jumps up at the sight of his adopted father and almost forgets himself.

“Mr. Trimble… would you give us the room?” Tim states to his “assistant.” Robert then proceeds to stride out of the room, but not before giving Bruce Wayne a very detailed and assessing look.

“Well Tim… seems you’ve turned this place on its head.” Bruce Wayne says to his son after Trimble leaves the room. “Also, you have good help. He looks like he could give James Harper a run for his money.”

“I’m so sorry about how this looks, but I need these people to realize that I run this place. It’s been running solo for so long that I find it amazing that it’s even profitable. But thanks for coming Dad.” and Tim bolts from behind the desk and wraps his arms around his adopted father.

“It’s okay. I understand the challenges you face.” Bruce responds as he leans into his son’s hug. His heart swells with such pride that his Saville Row suit barely contains it.

“It happens to be more than that Dad.” and Tim proceeds to explain what he learned from his incident in Brazil. “I think I have a problem inside the company, but I can’t place it. I think we need to speed up the timetable on the merger, but it needs to be me at the helm of this company for it to be accepted by the people we want to keep. Besides, you have a solid investigative arm in Wayne Industries and I need that to find my problem.”

“Do you think that the Venom issue comes from your company?” Bruce Wayne asks.

“What Kon and I and Psycrox found was almost nothing like Venom… and its purpose is far worse. It ties in with what we found in Suicide Slum. It breaks down will and individual thought. Not much of a street drug if you ask me, and so I wonder if there is a deeper and more nefarious plot behind it.”

“You are right, son. The will of Gotham has weakened lately; as you might have noticed in Metropolis.”

The Dark Knight drops into a side chair in weariness and wonders what is happening in the world.

“The merger we talked about when I turned 18 needs to happen with me at the helm, and not the Board who has answered to their own accountants since my father died. When that happens you can put your Risk Management team on those I suspect. With your team and Dr. Lucius Fox running backgrounds, I know we’ll find the problem. The file I was able to download in Brazil implied that Drake Pharmaceuticals is being used to distribute the new altered drug. I need to know the source and deal with it. This has always been an honest company and I mean to keep it that way.”

Bruce Wayne looked into his adopted son’s eyes and said calmly: “You make me proud. Your father was my business rival, you know that. I will not pretend otherwise. But you are doing your family credit. Are you sure you want a merger? This company is your legacy.”

“You are my family also, Dad. I do want the merger. We can do more to better the world if we work together.” Tim answers after a moment’s reflection.

“You are a formidable young man, you know that?” 

“Thanks Dad.”

With a deep hug they separate and Bruce Wayne lets himself out of Tim’s office. One of the richest men in the world walks away from Tim’s office, now the office of one of the youngest CEOs in the world.

Tim picks up the phone and calls a meeting of the Board of Directors.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tim finally makes his way home, much later than he wanted. Conner sees the hollow look in his eyes and the weary set of his shoulders.

“That bad?”

“I far prefer enemies in battle. At least I can hit them.” Robin responds wearily.

Bart jets over and takes Tim’s briefcase and sets it on the floor of the entryway and heads to the kitchen to make his friend a cup of chamomile tea. 

“Did you find the leak?” Conner asks to give result to the stress.

“No… but I am on the right path. The merger with dad’s company will be soon and he will have Mr. Fox looking into it. I trust his skills and we will know then. There’s also a security specialist at Drake that I’m inclined to trust. It’s being looked into from both directions.”

“Well then, nothing to do but wait. Just relax and enjoy the evening with us.” Kon says as he reaches over and loosens Tim’s tie.

Two hours later find Tim asleep on the couch with his head on Kon’s lap, and Bart snuggled up next to him with his arms around his slender waist. Kon took a moment to look on his husband and their spritely friend and marvel in appreciation at their little family, but he couldn’t help but wonder if Tim was in the lion’s den and dressed like a steak.

XXXXXXXXXX

The jarring sound of a cell-phone wakes Tim and he rubs his eyes before looking at his phone. It happens to be Dr. Fox’s private number. Its only 5:30 a.m.

“Good morning, Mr. Fox.”

“No need to be so formal, Tim. But I think I have what you were looking for.”

“Do you know what time it is? Please tell me you haven’t been on this all night.”

“Tim…. I am sorry to have wakened you. Nonetheless, we found a research scientist that joined your company right after your father’s passing… his name is listed as Johann Craven. His work appears to be rather unconventional. It seems he was in Brazil two weeks before your honeymoon doing botanical research. Also, the same man booked a flight to Rhelasia a week prior to your ‘vacation’ there.”

“Lucius… did you say Johan Craven?... That sounds a lot like Jonathan Crane?”

“Yes sir.”

“Scarecrow? Oh crap! I’m paying this guy and he’s using my company! My father was often an ass, but he meant this company to help people.”

“Tim… please… I love you like a favorite nephew… Or the son I never had (he pauses after telling more than he thought was appropriate.) Be very careful. Right now he has no idea we are on to him, but we both know that Scarecrow is very dangerous. Batman even treats him with respect for his abilities.”

“I will, Lucius… I promise. Besides, I have the best right hand man anyone could ask for. And… Mr. Fox… Thank you for what you said. Believe me when I say that you have friends that will always see to you and your daughter’s safety.”

“Indeed you do, young man. Just don’t make me have to give my daughter bad news. She’s still mad about your wedding… considering she wasn’t the bride.” Mr. Fox finishes with a laugh.

“If anything like that happens she and Kon can commiserate together. But to be honest, if this is Crane, he is so used to having the initiative that we might get the drop on him this time.”

“Listen young man… this is not some run of the mill fear-monger. You met him in battle back when you first met Batman when you were younger. I know you are impetuous and impulsive, if you will forgive me for saying so. He is a deadly foe. Don’t make me give your adoptive father more grief than that man can handle. He’s already had too much.” His voice cracks towards the end of his statement.

Robin takes in all that Lucius Fox says and finally responds…: “I promise, Mr. Fox. I will be very cautious. I have very good friends and have also taken the measure of a few of my employees too.”

Hanging up, Tim dials another number and has a brief conversation with another concerned party.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tim finally returns to bed and Kon’s arms.

“What was that, honey?”

“Nothing sweetheart. I’ll tell you in the morning.”

“Mmmm… okay.” and Kon pulls his lithe little urban warrior into his arms… never knowing that their lives had become far more dangerous.

Come morning, Tim woke with Kon’s arms still around him, and Bart’s smaller form wedged in between them. Apparently he had another of his bad dreams and he always felt safer snuggled in between Robin and Superboy. Extricating himself from two arms and four legs, the young vigilante makes his way out of the bedroom and to the kitchen and starts the coffee brewing. It’s still early but he knows he has another long day ahead in Gotham seeing to his father’s company… now his company.

With a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice, fortified by a couple of over-medium eggs and an English muffin, the young man sets off to the Metropolis Zeta tube to the Batcave and from there to his office, but not before getting THE LOOK of concern from Bruce Wayne and Alfred in the Cave.

Finally entering the fine teakwood decorated room Tim finds that Robert Trimble, his new investigator, is already awaiting him. 

“Good morning sir.” The tall security specialist says in greeting. “I wish you would have let me pick you up this morning. I distrust the situation.”

“Good morning to you, Robert… and please… don’t stand on ceremony. It’s still morning and clearly you were up in the small hours so please take a seat and let me get you a cup of coffee.”

“No sir… wouldn’t think of it.” Robert responds.

“You are going to have the cup of coffee, Robert. And then if you insist on watching my back you can join me in the employee gym so I can get myself woken up.”

“Yes sir!” And Tim hands his assistant a steaming cup of the dark brew with the exact amount of cream and sugar that he prefers.

“How did you know, sir?”

“I make a point of knowing those who work for me. And, by the way, you call me ‘Sir’ one more time I’ll have you wearing the coffee and not drinking it. I know in public we have to keep up appearances, but in this office I am ‘Tim,’ do you understand?”

“Yes sir… I mean… Tim.”

30 minutes later finds Tim on the first sub-level of Drake Pharmaceuticals at the employee gym. For his other failings, his father seemed to take excellent care of his employees. Not only did the building have a gym, it possessed one of the finest lunchrooms of any company in the world. Tim went through a gymnastic and shadow-boxing routine while Robert looked on. For the first time in his life, the ex-soldier thought that the young businessman needed no ‘assistant’ and that maybe even Tim would be protecting him, but he was too professional to be intimidated by it. 

“Clearly sir, you do not need my services in this regard.” Robert responds in appreciation.

Tim launches himself across the padded floor and lands right in front of his assistant.

“Rubbish… Any man who does not accept the assistance of a good man is a fool.” At that moment Robert Trimble knew he would give his career to this young man who had earned his respect. This was no young upstart, but a guy who had lived life hard and learned its lessons.

Robert’s stoic face cracked into a smile at the compliment as he heard a small sound, a ‘click,’… and dived into Tim’s smaller form, covering his body with his own.

Robert knew similar sounds from his time in Bialya with a special operations group. He feared a bomb, that being a coward’s usual weapon of choice. But in that same brief moment, he heard a hissing sound from an air vent in the sublevel that they had been exercising in. Trimble took as deep a breath as he dared and slapped his hand over Tim’s face cutting off his breathing as his bulk barreled through the doors of the gymnasium and down a hall into the elevator, dragging his employer bodily with him. Tim was taken by surprise and his initial reaction was to fight against Robert’s strength, but the larger man held strong. Fear started to set in… someone had tried to get to him at work… or someone AT work. Robert was quite a bit larger and was not working out as hard as Tim had been, so his body had absorbed far less of the gas before he got them out. Trimble snatched the emergency phone from the wall of the elevator and summoned the Fire Department and gave instructions for a lock-down. Being a medical company, they had certain protocols for these problems.

Nonetheless, the gas began to work on Tim. He had gotten little of it so it worked in small insidious ways. He backed into a corner of the elevator car with his feet tucked under him and his hands began to shake. He forced himself not to scream in terror, but only because his will was strong enough to force his mind away from his owns hidden fears. His hands gripped tighter and tighter within themselves, his own fingernails biting into his palms. He focused on the discomfort and forced his mind to rational thought, but still keeping a watchful eye on Robert. All the fears of taking on the responsibility of his father’s company, fear for his new husband and their friend Bart, feelings of inadequacy that he would not be strong enough to see the mission through tried to force their way into his mind.

Tim continued to force his own self-control as the elevator opened to the foyer, and Trimble noticed the containment crew in their environmental suits heading down the adjacent stairs. Half-carrying and half-dragging Tim out the front door of the Drake office building and to fresh air, the young man bent over and wretched on the sidewalk as fresh air entered his abused lungs while Trimble himself drank in the cool clean air.

Forcing himself into a sense of professionalism, he made his way to his office on the top floor and said to his secretary:

“Quentin… I want names and family details of everyone harmed by the gas downstairs.”

“You will have it sir, as soon as I hear from the Fire Department.”

“Don’t wait for them. Call Commissioner Gordon at the Police Department. He will be able to cut the red tape and see to the details. But our people will be treated appropriately, as will their families. Do you understand?” 

But Tim’s voice was one no one had heard in the building. They hadn’t heard much, but the tone was still unexpected. It was not the voice of their CEO or a businessman or even the young man they knew him to be… it was the vengeful voice of Robin. There were now likely people in deep psychological pain requiring his particular brand of retribution.

Suddenly Trimble wondered where he had heard that voice before. His mind kept going back to the Bialya mission a couple of years before. Tim was too young to be him, he thought, but his subconscious swore the voice was the same. Strong as the man was, he took comfort in the competence and anger.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tim finally made his way home late at night. Conner had been up watching the news, and MNN (Metropolis News Network) was still on the story of the bomb at Drake Pharmaceuticals. Seeing his lover, husband, and best friend come in the door with dark bags under his eyes, he pulled his young urban vigilante into his arms. Tim finally let himself go and sobbed painfully into Kon’s shoulder in the final release of the fear gas that his will had kept at bay. These were no tears of weakness. This was a young man weeping because he had no other emotion to encompass what had been done to him and his people. Bart looked on at a small distance, not knowing what to do, but wanting to comfort Tim. He had seen the news too and was glad to see him whole. But a slim and battle-calloused hand reached out and pulled the young speedster into the hug with Kon. Tim was now all out of tears, and Kon was too concerned with having the love of his life back.

This was Kon’s own fear. He had forced himself to endure it, for to do less would be to weaken Tim, and they both knew it. If he had sped his way to Gotham and to Tim’s office, it would have exposed both Tim and their whole investigation… and weakened Tim’s confidence. It was the hardest thing he had ever done. He had the sole comfort of knowing that Batman would have been nearby if he had been needed.

“Kon… Bart… We end this. Do you understand?” The handsome Teen Wonder’s eyes had turned red. Not from tears, but from rage. “No more orphans or widows or casualties… we finish this.”

Robin’s voice was as dark and hollow as an ancient grave. Kon’s eyes briefly flashed in a red gleam in agreement, and Bart’s foot twisted in traction as a small flash of lightning-like power sizzled up the fingers of his right hand and his young eyes took on a determined glow… before he remembered himself and tamped back down on his growing power before his friends noticed. Kon had in fact noticed, but said nothing. He suspected they would all need their full strength without reservation or boundary before this was over.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tim was back at Gotham seeing to his company, seeing to the health of the afflicted, and ensuring their health. Meanwhile, Kon forced himself to set aside his worry and return to his research at Metropolis University. It was difficult for him just working on school and keeping up with Bart. They had always fought together, but he was also smart enough to know that there was not much he could do inside of Drake Pharmaceuticals to help Tim, much less doing it without revealing Tim’s night-time identity. Furthermore, Batman had a rule about metahumans operating in Gotham and Kon respected it. Gotham had normal humans that were bad enough, if metahumans came in it might attract even worse enemies. But Kon didn’t have to like it, and he damned sure didn’t.

While deep in his contemplation, something he was prone to do when worried, he realized he would only be held back by Batman’s rules for so long. 

“Hey Conner!” Chris, Kon’s lab partner, called out. “Earth to Conner!”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“You going to be up tonight? A friend in the astronomy department thinks he found something and they’re firing up the big observatory telescope tonight.”

“Maybe not, Chris. I have things to look after.”

“It’s that cutie from Gotham again, isn’t it?”

Superboy’s spine stiffened in anger at the callous comment. He stilled himself and realized that the comment was made in approval, but he was kinda hypersensitive at the moment. An angrier and younger Kon would have left Chris as a red wet spot on the antiseptic floor, but Conner simply held up his left hand with his wedding ring on the third finger.

“Oops, my bad. From now on just tell me when to shut up.”

“I’ll just say this… everyone should have this love and friendship. So few do, I know that. I am doubly blessed. Nothing can touch my heart as long as he guards it.”

“Damn Kon. I’ve never heard you get poetic before… Surprising.”

In the end, Kon returned that night to the observatory. His old friend that helped him make the Kryptonite needle for his own DNA test was on hand as well. The young college students were all excited at seeing the new meteor coming into the solar system.

Having adjusted the aperture and focused the lenses, the young man peered into the telescope. The others jostled each other to be the next… until he got a look of dread on his brilliant brown eyes. 

“Kon… come see this.” He said softly, fearing what he saw.

Conner looked into the telescope and saw a massive metallic object in space… the size of a small moon. He pulled away and tried to look aside so that his friend would not see his fear.

The infamous lab partner forcibly drags Kon away from the telescope where the other student can’t hear and asks “Do your ‘friends’ know about this, Kon?”

“No… but they will.” He states calmly… or trying to be calm anyway.

“Conner… I know who you really are. You’re kinda the obvious one, you know. But this might be too much for even the big guys. I never said anything before because I know you need to do what you do. But this terrifies me. It’s not a meteor or comet and you know it. Tell your friends…”

The computer makes a few small warbling sounds.

Conner steps over to the computer as it plots the course of the new object and rips a page off the vintage dot-matrix printer. “And to make matters worse… its trajectory shows it to be coming right here.”


	36. Chapter 36

Dusk had settled several hours prior on this cool and overcast Autumn night. A pair of agile feet propelled a slim form across rooftops and leapt across an alleyway thirty feet in the air to land in a crouch with barely a sound. The soft rubber soles of the black split-toed tabi boots carried the caped form to the rooftop access hatch. Blue eyes examined the hatch through his green mask as he reached into a compartment in his gauntlet for his mini-torch to cut his way through decades of rusted and seized iron. 

“Come on in, Robin. It’s open.” A friendly and familiar voice stated as the rooftop flexed ever-so-slightly and released the hatch from its rusty confines. Strangely, Robin did not hear the voice so much as he felt its vibrational echo through his feet and body and into the miniscule bones of his inner ear. The young hero pleasantly marveled at the control and skill that his erstwhile guest just displayed. Robin raised the old hatch, grimacing at the small shrieks of old iron in its hinges, and dropped silently into The Emporium.

Robin all but sped down the old stairwell to the first level on the rear of the building that housed the comic shop in Suicide Slums. But coming to the base of the stairwell and finding a new and solid door with magnetic locks Robin saw that the earlier renovations that Brett had started for Brian were near complete, if not entirely finished. Just as he was about to reach for the door, the steel portal swings wide and an attractive young man whose grin almost eats his ears and wraps his arms around Robin in a fiercely affectionate hug.

Robin manages to return the hug and catch up with Andrew’s enthusiasm. “This is interesting. Brian open’s the old door and you open the new one.” 

“Yeah, well… we’ve kinda divided up the duties around here.” Andrew responds with a sly look. “Just wait, you’ll see.” And Andy grabs Robin by the hand and all but drags him down a short corridor of rooms that were new and bright and getting a bit of decoration, but had not yet gotten that lived-in look yet. Pulling the Teen Wonder into a large room Andy unnecessarily hollers “Brian! He’s here!” Clearly the young couple is excited and full of surprises.

Robin in a brief moment takes in the room and begins to make sense of it. One corner is taken up by a substantial computer work station with three large touch sensitive monitor screens linked together and wireless keyboard, mouse and a complicated looking joystick nearby. The old brick flooring of the original building was covered by a new light-colored wood that helped to brighten the room, except for the opposite corner. There stood the more archaic element of the room, where the wood floor was carefully worked around a stone seat that seemed molded from the layers below… and in fact was molded up from the bedrock of Metropolis below the building; and seated upon that stone chair was a grinning boy in a mottled purple and grey bodysuit with a grin as big as Andy’s.

Robin is still mentally putting pieces together in his head when Brian comes out of the seat and runs over and snatches him away in a hug of his own. 

“So… what do you think?” Concrete Angel asks Robin as he takes in a second look at the room. Taking up the remainder of the large room is a small conference table with six comfortable chairs and a small counter to one side with a coffee pot and a mini-fridge below it. Andy, having Robin taken away from him for the moment by his boyfriend, went over to the refrigerator and gets Robin a bottle of water. Looking around after a grateful sip of the cold water, Robin notices a long, sharp piece of slate hanging on the wall behind the stone chair like a treasured sword of a revered ancestor. Robin almost choked on his next sip of water at the sight and Brian sheepishly explained blushingly, his face starting to match his uniform…

“What is it Kid Flash says? ‘Souvenir.’”

A look of kindness and gratitude settles on Robin’s face and he pulls Brian back into a hug and tells him:

“I never got to thank you for that… rescuing us at the cathedral.”

“You need to thank Andy too, then.” Brian says proudly of his boyfriend.

“Really?” The young vigilante asks in surprise. Andy’s grin continues as his head starts to nod up and down like a bobble.

“Yeah… I have several major security alarm companies hacked. When the silent alarm went off at the security company I told Brian and he basically ran down the street to where they’re tearing down that old brownstone and ripped up a chunk of the foundation and held on for dear life while he propelled it as fast as he could to Gotham.”

It’s a lot for Robin to take in when it seemed not that long ago the boys were kidnapped with Brian on the brink of death.

“I encased myself in some of the rubble and was able to move myself with the stone. I didn’t exactly fly on the rock, but it was close.”

Robin begins to absorb what these two of the group of boys they had rescued had made of themselves, and a delighted laugh escapes through his pearly white teeth.

“You guys are wonderful. So tell me what’s going on here. I think I get it, but if you want to tell me I’d like to hear it from you.”

“Sure.” Andy begins. “I picked up some hacking skills at school messing around on the computers there. Home wasn’t much of a place to go to so if I wasn’t here at the comic store I was there. Turned out I was pretty good at it. You know how Brian can get information from the echoes in stone? So… when we put this room together he made a chair that he can sit at and concentrate that is part of the bedrock under Metropolis and I have this computer system set up to get information electronically that he can’t get. I’ve got access to security companies, Metropolis Police, State Police, FBI, and even National Guard. Between us we stay pretty well informed. Also, I have files from public sources on heroes who don’t have hidden identities. You’d be surprised who has online profiles and actually answer e-mail.” The blonde younger lad says in eager excitement.

Suddenly thinking of Psycrox and his very outgoing personality, Robin believes it entirely. “Maybe you should post a profile on Facebook or something… anonymously of course.” Andy says.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, but very well done!” Robin states honestly, much to the pride of the two boys. “So, Bryan, does this mean Andy is your sidekick?” he asks with a grin; and the grin widens when he sees the adoring look they give each other.

“It took some adjusting to all this and what are lives are now, for both of us. You and Superboy were such idols to us and we realized that if you guys can make it work then maybe us two with simpler lives can too.”

Robin looks approvingly on the young man that he accidentally helped make a meta-human hero and his talented hacker boyfriend and pauses a moment in thought. That briefest moment passes before Robin makes a decision and acts on it. He pulls an SD chip from the electronics embedded in his left gauntlet and strides over to Andy’s computer console and inserts the chip into a port and starts tapping away at the keyboard. Within moments, new icons appear on the screen representing new databases and connections that Andy could only imagine. Robin slides a drawer open under the work desk and finds pencil and paper and writes out a 16-digit password and hands it to Andy.

“Memorize this and then destroy it. I set you up a better firewall so you can’t be found from the other end and added some more resources. I recommend you be careful with the access you have to the military and FBI. They have some good cyber-warfare and cybercrime specialists. But this should go a long way to help. I also added a few other goodies. But Andy, what’s the joystick for? Don’t tell me you have a drone hidden somewhere too.” 

“Nope. That’s just for gaming.” He answers sheepishly, then looks on in wonder at the improvements to his system while his hand reaches over and takes Robin’s in a handshakeand resists the urge to jump up and down like a kid on Christmas morning. 

“And you…” Robin says handing Andy back to his meta-powered boyfriend, “I think you should probably have a new suit. Trust me, I think you’ll like it and it will help you, but it’ll take a week or two. Is that okay?”

“Of course it is. If you really want to that is. You’ve already done so much for us I could never ask. But, this one is perfect. I don’t really need one.”

“I like it.” Andy says with a sly grin.

Robin can’t help but smile at the comment. “Trust me… you’ll both like this one too; and it will be useful.”

“Okay, I accept.” Brian concedes. “But we wanted to ask you…” and he looks down nervously with a seriousness settling over the lightness of his earlier mood, “We never got to have that family dinner that mom and I invited you guys to and we thought you and Superboy could come over some evening when you’re not busy.”

“We would be honored.” Robin says happily as he catches Andy whisper to Brian “Neither of us can cook, you know that!” and Brian whispers back “Ssshhhh. We’ll think of something.” Robin stifles a giggle and pretends to not hear the exchange.

After a brief tour of the remainder of the renovated section of the building with a kitchen and nice dining area (barely used but for a well broken-in microwave), bedroom, and very comfortable living room the young vigilante marvels at what they have done with the place and their lives in such a short time. As he says his goodbyes and is about to leave, he can’t help but ask.

“Where did you guys find the money for all this? I know Brett must have helped some, but that doesn’t account for what you have done here.”

Brian proudly answers: “Andy found the sewer kidnapper’s off-shore bank account.” Robin stifles a choke of shock, mingled with a bit of pride.

Half an hour later finds the young vigilante still smiling and sneaking into his own loft to find Kon watching television with Bart curled up asleep at the other end of the couch. The handsome half-Kryptonian husband of the Teen Wonder gets up and greets his love with a hug and kiss and pads quietly in his sock feet to the kitchen with Robin close behind. He pulls his black and yellow cape off and lays it over a chair and peels away his mask and lets it drop to the table. Kon puts on the kettle to make him a cup of his nighttime chamomile tea and turns around and asks:

“So, how are the kids?” and he still is amazed at the simple transformation between Robin and Tim.

“They’re great Kon, just amazing. They invited us to dinner, by the way. Bryan’s power is really coming around nicely; amazingly in fact; and Andy has put a little meat on his bones now that life has settled to some normalcy. Looks good on him. Also, he’s trying to hack half the planet. I gave him a little help and advice on that one too.”

“Did you tell them about the new developments? They need to know what’s going on. We got some of the pieces of the puzzle because of their rescue.”

“You’re right, of course. But I left some of the information on Andy’s computer. The more they can find for themselves then the less terrified they will be than if we dump it all on them at once. Besides, if they can discover it for themselves (even if we leave a trail for him to follow) then their confidence will increase, and they need it. I even downloaded a not quite boring documentary about the relationship between the stones and astronomy at Stonehenge to maybe get Brian’s curiosity moving in the right direction. If it seems kind of manipulative, it’s because I am trying to save them some of the fear and shock. We have enough on this investigation already.”

Halfway through his cup of tea, Tim walks softly back into the living room and leans over the arm of the couch to give the sleeping speedster a goodnight kiss. Bart snuggles up on the pillow slightly and smiles in his sleep as Kon lays a blanket over him. Kon gets a good view of Tim still in his uniform as he’s slightly bent over gently pulling Bart’s hair out of his face.

The two young heroes make their way to bed, leaving Bart on the couch with the TV on cartoons and the volume turned low. 

“You know… maybe you should just go without the cape.”

“Why? Then it won’t seem like such an event when you get to take it off me.” Tim teases as he strips out of his uniform down to the soft cotton jock he wears when not expecting heavy combat.

Tim smiles at his best friend, his boyfriend, his lover, his husband… and turned out the light and slipped between the crisp cotton sheets.

XXXXXXXXXX  
Conner awoke in the early hours of the morning, even earlier than his alarm clock demanded. Soft and sad mewling sounds descended down the hall from Bart’s room. He rolled to the side and nudged Tim awake who opened his eyes without a sound, his own mind telling him there was danger and that they were needed. Bart had been away when they had gone to bed. His coming and going at various hours were natural sounds to the house and their subconscious knew the difference. The two crawled silently out of bed and headed down the hall to Bart’s room from where the strange sounds came from. Tim’s bare feet made less sound than a mouse stealing a bit of cheese, and Kon floated just above the floor with less than a whisper of air. Their fears increased as they heard the whimpering from Bart’s room from just outside the door. Respecting Bart’s privacy, and strength, Tim knocks softly on his door.

“Bart?... Are you okay, buddy?” Tim asks through the door, but there was no answer, just the quiet sobs of the young man in grief.

Conner reaches for the door knob and finds it to be locked. Tim calls for Bart yet again, and hears only the same soft cries. Tim looks over to his husband and gives him a small and sad nod and the half-Kryptonian hero and erstwhile mentor grabs the doorknob once again and softly twists it to open, far past the limitations of the lock. Conner felt terrible, as did Tim, for invading Bart’s privacy like this. But their concern for the little speedster overrode any other consideration. 

The two young men entered the room and suddenly there was a trade-off on who would move first. Tim was the smaller and therefore less intimidating, when he chose to be, but Conner had the giant teddy-bear heart, at least where Bart was concerned. But they were both locked in place, seeing Bart curled up on his bed sobbing into his pillow, his uniform still on yet burn marks and tears left it half in rags. Bart had been in combat and had not called for back-up. For a moment, the couple was confused until they heard the sobbing voice clearer as Bart had not yet registered their entry. His grief was beyond his senses. 

“Jamie!... Why?... You know I love you. I gave you everything!” The auburn-haired boy kept crying into his pillow as he rocked on the bed in sorrow.

Tim and Kon rushed to Bart, each taking a side and Conner pulled the smaller boy into his arms while he still wept. Tim ran his hand through the boy’s auburn hair, stroking his head, trying to soothe him. Bart was inconsolable and his only change was from sobbing into his pillow to sobbing into Kon’s shoulder while Tim stroked his hair. If anything, he curled up tighter and smaller in Kon’s arms. His only words were:

“Why Jamie? I thought you loved me!” He cried to himself as he choked for breath between his tears.

The tender and loving eyes of Superboy looked up from Impulse and were met by the eyes of Robin. They met across the sad and hurt boy they had half-raised and mentored and adored and the two pair of eyes changed. The blue tear-streaked eyes of Superboy began to glow a firce red, and Robin’s narrowed to a steely gleam. They had taken Jamie into their home and their hearts… and he had hurt Bart. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Earlier the same day

The following morning, one of the rare days that finds the young family free of responsibilities, Bart is up early and speeds out of town to make an inquiry. 

Impulse B-23 

“Sshhh… shut up!” Bart hisses at the computer.

He appears through the Zeta-tube into Mount Justice with no one the wiser for his departure from Metropolis.

He has found (among other things) that he can move so fast that his feet barely make a sound, when he tries, and only displaces the still air as he makes his way to the boys’ residential wing. He stops first at his room and sees that all is still in place. Though he and Tim and Kon had not stayed the night there in quite a while, their rooms had been kept just as they had left them. He next looks in on Robin’s room and sees it has been kept intact as well, and feels a pang of guilt for his leaving without a word. Yet there is something he has to know… and take control of.

Small and patient footsteps take him to the end of the hall where the scent of fresh sea air and the gentle feeling of the rocking of waves emanates from the last room, the room of the Team’s occasional leader, Kaldur’Ahm. Bart quietly lets himself in and approaches the single bed at the far end of the small chamber. 

“What brings you here so early and on such a peaceful morning?” Aqualad asks from the side as Bart approaches the bed, to be startled by the voice.

“Uhhh…. Kaldur… Sorry for waking you… and sneaking.”

“Think nothing of it. You have always known you are welcome here.”

“I need help with something.” Bart says as Kaldur rises up from the side of the room where he has been sitting deep in his meditations.

“Of course, but I think this is not going to be swimming lessons, is it?”

“No. Not exactly.” Bart answers as his foot begins to tap away.

“You might begin by getting control of that foot. In time our enemies might come to know your little nervous tick and exploit it.” Aqualad says with a smile.

“I need help with control… of my power. I think I can do more, but I’m afraid. You taught me how to swim, can’t you teach me this?”

“The power is within you. You need not fear yourself.” The Atlantean emissary responds as he begins to understand some of what Impulse has kept secret since he arrived as a young lad from the future.

“It’s not that. It’s just that I think I can do more… I know I can do more, but I do not want to lose control.” Bart responds.

“But YOU control it. You must control yourself and become more focused to meet your potential. To doubt yourself is to bring harm to yourself.”

“Tell me how Kaldur.” And the Atlantean had to contemplate how to help Bart broaden his mind and focus without limiting the thing that made him unique, his speed and impulsiveness.

For the next few hours, after Kaldur is able to get himself dressed and have a cup of early morning tea, he begins the arduous task of teaching Bart stillness and meditation and focusing in on the source of his power that he has begun to recognize. The ability to run fast was only the beginning; and he had known that for some time. The way he had started to turn the wall of the Fortress of Solitude into a taffee-like substance with his vibration was his next clue. But when he sped off to Brazil to help Robin and Superboy, with his powers in full force, he felt like he could extend himself further, but just didn’t know how. There was a barrier he had not crossed yet.

These sessions with Aqualad would be snatched in hours from time to time. Bart never asked him to keep it secret. Doing so would only raise suspicion. In truth, he did not want his two closest friends and mentors afraid of him or worried for him. He started to think he was more powerful than even he had ever known. It was a daunting responsibility, but one he embraced knowing what an unchanged future would hold. But he just wanted to stay the same loving and affectionate friend to Tim and Kon. It was a fine line to walk.

After his first training session, the fastest speedster in the world ran off from Mount Justice and headed home, but decided on a detour to El Paso, Texas… to see his boyfriend. Jamie had been a bit preoccupied lately and his nightmares, which he never remembered, were beginning to worry him. But he wanted to stop by see him while he had a moment to do so.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Next Day in El Paso, Texas

The teens at the skate park off of North Railroad Avenue all looked at the newcomer with some suspicion. He was unknown to them and most had formed their own cliques. The slim and short young man with closed cropped black hair and piercing eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses had not skated much before yesterday, but he was expert at anything he set his mind to, even if for a day. He might have looked like he was 16 or 17 (he did look young for his age) but his eyes said he was older (which he was a little bit older), but only if you looked hard. Dressed in tight jeans, a borrowed hoodie that happened to have an “S-shield” on it, and canvas high-top sneakers, his disguise was more than convincing. He was in fact wearing some of the clothes that a certain young man from El Paso had left behind at his home because it suited the scene perfectly. There was a certain irony to it that was not lost on the newcomer.

As he rolled his way onto the ramps, his agility and skill was such that you would have never known he’d never been on a skateboard before reviewing a few online videos and some practice in the Training Room of Mount Justice. He plied his strength and agility fairly well. He was usually an expert at whatever he set his mind to, that was true enough, but there had not been enough time for more practice, but just enough for credibility. Using his incredible skills he was able to improvise, and the speed and height did not intimidate him at all as it might have some others.

Rather than holding his board against his feet as he rolled up the vertical side of the half-pipe, he let the board fly free, apart from him as he rose into the air, and then caught the board and dropped it below him and landed lightly on it as he turned and rode it back down again… in a handstand. No one had seen that done here. Maybe some expert skateboarder had done that on TV, but not a kid at the local hangout.

After a few minutes on the concrete, the lad rolls up to a small group hanging off to the side watching him and asked: “Anyone seen Jamie lately?”

“Who’s asking?” A rough older boy asks with an accented voice he forced into a lower octave. He had a slightly ill-kempt manner about him and a bit of an arrogant look. The new ‘skater’ had long ago learned how to read people, and he already had a bead on this one.

“I am. I heard he’s the best around. I wanted to meet him.” The young man said confidently.

“We don’t see him much now since he ran off with that puto-boy from Metropolis.” 

The newcomer held his tongue and gritted his teeth at hearing Bart referred to that way. His inquiry was more important than just vulgar words. But no… this was becoming too much.

“What do you care, asshole?” The new skater asked.

“What do you mean? Dude’s taking it from some squirrel boy with red hair and probably crying like a little girl while he does him. I thought Jamie was tougher. At least if he was going to swing that way he should be hitting it.” The brat says crassly. The newcomer continues to be amazed at the level of vulgar depths the thug goes to.

“Again, what do you care?” The new skate teen asks darkly.

“I don’t… I just don’t like fucking queers.” 

He’s had almost as much as he could take out of him. He’d seen the effect that things like this had on others. Words did in fact have power… the power to leave scars on the mind and heart that didn’t heal so easily. Not to mention he was talking about people he cared for. It was time to make a point, but he had never made such points with subtlety.

“I don’t like you… so what difference does that make? Maybe some ‘puto-boy’ might come along and just knock some sense in you?” The raven-haired boy asked hazardously.  
“The difference is that this is OUR park, and if you want to stick up for that maricon then you can piss off.” The vulgar skater responds, using a slang term that he suddenly took even greater offense to.

“Just tell me where Jamie hangs out and I’m gone.”  
“Yeah…” the rough boy says with a laugh “Looks like Jamie has another one on the hook.” as his teen goons laugh around him.  
The black-haired newcomer suddenly stomped his foot on the back edge of his skate-board and it jumped into the air in front of him and he took it and swung with both hands and hit the thug across the face, leaving him with a bloody mouth, a likely broken nose, and a chipped tooth, and lying on his back on the concrete in shock. The steel trucks of a skateboard did indeed have a second purpose he discovered. But he was right, he did have this one sized-up pretty well: he was a bully who got his kicks out of intimidation but lacked courage or decency, as did his two friends that backed away instead of coming to his aid.  
“So… let’s try again… Where’s Jamie?” The newcomer said calmly as he looked at his skateboard, now soiled with the brat’s blood, and tossed it aside. Looking down on the other guy, he sees a small aerosol vial that had spilled from the pocket of his hoodie as he fell. Quick as a ferret, he snatched it up before the guy could recover it. Giving it a brief look, he sees what he needs to see as he wraps his right fingers tightly around the wind-pipe of the guy on the ground. The aerosol vial had a Drake Pharmaceutical logo on it. If this was discovered, it would falsely implicate an honest company and its staff, not to mention it was further evidence of a greater crime.  
“Where did you get this?... answer me!” He asks, his voice taking on the low timber of rage that he had learned from his adoptive father… the voice that compelled fear in his enemies.  
“I got it on the street… I swear. I was paid to take it and get rid of it somewhere with a lot of people.”  
“Not today… Give me a name!... Now!” The fingers wanted to grip tighter against his larynx, but the thug would not be able to speak if he did.  
“I don’t know! He laughed like there was something wrong with him, something wrong in the head. I told him to piss off, but he asked me what I was really afraid of… He said something like “He” was what I was afraid of but just didn’t know it yet. I believed him.”  
The new skater pulls off his sunglasses and his piercing blue eyes looked at the vulgar thug with such rage and anger, and even hatred, that the kid had just enough sense to shut up, finally. Tim decides to leave it at that. He would have loved to teach the brat a further lesson, but now was not the time. Better he taught him than someone else. He knew a certain half-Kryptonian clone who would have left the skater a red smear on the concrete.  
“Dude!... Back off!” he gasps past a bleeding mouth as Tim releases his iron grip on his throat. “Jamie lives over on Dyer and McKinley.” he says spitting blood and trying to raise himself off the concrete and crawl away.  
As he walked swiftly away, he had the satisfaction of hearing some of the other guys walk away from the bloodied brat in disgust. Not everyone was like that, and he knew it, but it was always nice to see it confirmed.  
He had to find Jamie and get some answers before he did to him what he barely held Conner back from doing. It hurt them doubly. He was their friend’s boyfriend (and they tended to be very protective of their friend), but he was also their friend too. He couldn’t get out of his mind the mornings when Jamie was over to visit that he and Bart would spend their weekend mornings watching cartoons while Tim and Kon made breakfast for all of them, enjoying the company and happiness. It was almost like the classic fanboy fantasy of Ben 10 and Generator Rex with those two… except this was real with real guys’ hearts at stake.  
But something was wrong. Jamie would never have acted the way he had and they knew it. He had always been an honorable hero. His worry for the kids during the Suicide Slum mission spoke for that (not to mention the incredible courage he had shown to be bait with Bart to infiltrate the kidnapping ring.), and yet the soft and gentle way he always treated Bart spoke of his sincerity.   
His one fear was that there was something wrong with the scarab and that Jamie was not in control of himself. No one really understood the symbiote and Blue Beetle was an incredibly strong fighter.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
“Just be still and expand your consciousness, Bart. Let your inner eyes and ears tell you what your outer eyes and ears cannot. Reach into your other skills… your powers… and see what it can do for you.”  
Kaldur continued to try to train Bart to control all aspects of his power. But the young speedster was never known for his patience. But from time to time the training took away the terrible pain of losing his boyfriend… the first and only guy he had given himself to… the guy he loved so very dearly. But also, Bart knew he was learning new things… ways to control his power and expand it. His personal grief at having been beaten up by the guy he loved only propelled him further into his exploration. He had decided he would never be a victim… ever. The future he had escaped, and thought he had fixed, was now still a very real possibility.  
He began to focus internally and exercised an extraordinary will; and discovered within himself worlds and paths previously unconsidered. It was a hazy sensation until he touched upon the relationship between speed and time, something he had solid experience with. In his mind’s eye he could almost see and touch… the Speedforce.  
Not realizing he had actually fallen into that contemplative state that Aqualad was trying to teach him, he opened his eyes, and found himself very tired… and very, very hungry. Only true exertion of his power did that… but Impulse knew he had touched it and could do so again.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
Rolling up to the 5500 block of McKinley Street, the raven-haired skater goes to the door of the address given to him by the young thug he left bleeding on the asphalt of the skate park. He runs his fingers through his hair putting back into some respectable shape and smoothed out his clothes and checked the tuck of his shirt. Stepping to the front door he knocked on the door, having decided against the doorbell, knowing most people found it the most annoying sound on earth.  
“Mrs. Reyes?” He asked, once an attractive older woman answered the door. He put on his most innocent and friendly face, which was an easy task. His concern was honest and he would have been one of the friendliest guys you ever met, were it not for the tragedies of the young man’s life and his mission to prevent others from suffering the same.  
“Yes?” She asked in her Spanish-accented English.  
“I was wondering if Jamie was home.”  
“No…” She said sadly, barely suppressing tears. “He has not been home for a few days. I worry for my Jamie. He had bad dreams and something happen. His boyfriend, Bart… he called three times today to find him.”  
“I’m sorry ma’am. I did not mean to upset you.” He responded honestly. “Would you know where he might have gone?”  
“He has friends in New Mexico, in Taos. But I do not know. I would call the police but my husband said he is just being a teenager and to wait and he will come home. But he has been a happy boy since he met Bart and life has been better, except the nightmares. But not even Bart knows where he is.” The kind woman remembers she is spilling her heart out to a young man she knows nothing about, her grief plain on her face. “I am sorry, I am talking too much. I am just a worried mother.”  
The dark-haired skater almost breaks cover in order to calm her fears, but too much is at stake.   
“Thank you, Mrs. Reyes. Will you tell Jamie that Alvin came by when he comes back?” He intentionally chose the word ‘when.’ He disliked using a false identity to save a friend but had no choice; much less one he had used when he lost a friend in the past.  
Turning away, he rolled his skateboard up the street toward Montana Avenue and to his goal… a small canyon on the edge of town, not a mile away. Once out of eyesight of the Reyes home, he presses several buttons of his wristwatch in a particular pattern… preparing the Batflier. He rolled into McKelligan Canyon… a small but deep-set canyon right off the road cut into the mountainside. At the heart of it was a small cave where he had hidden his gear and after his signal, hovering above, was his ride home. He entered the shadows of the cave and silent as a ghost changed from his jeans and hoodie into his uniform and immediately after pulling on his gauntlet he accessed the computer imbedded in it, linking it to the flier, and mapped the closest route to Taos, New Mexico and had the sensors of the plane search for unusual life-signs.  
“Anomaly detected.” Robin hears in the communicator in his ear.  
“Location?”   
“Five meters West.” The last word of the communication was blotted out of his consciousness as he heard the soft sound of a suppressed cry deeper in the cave. Moving silently further in, his mask’s night-vision illuminating his way, he comes upon the handsome young hero he had been searching for. He reaches out a hand to Jamie’s shoulder in comfort. Startled into recognition, he cringed:  
“Robin! I didn’t do it! I mean it wasn’t really me. I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to hurt Bart.”   
Robin saw the true anguish in the eyes of Jamie and witnessed the honesty of his emotions.   
“It’s the scarab… I can’t control it anymore. Something else is. The darkness helps. Its quieter.” and the lad looks up at him pleading in desperation for rescue. It almost breaks Robin’s heart after knowing his confidence and courage for so long. He now saw Jamie as being just as much a victim as Bart was. This was getting more and more complicated as it progressed.  
“Come back with me Jamie. Let’s get you back to the Mountain and get you looked at.”  
“I can’t go back, not after I hit Bart.”  
“It wasn’t YOU… I think he knows that. We all love you and want to help.”  
“And Kon?” Jamie asks in profound resignation.  
“He will understand, after he knows Bart is okay and you are better. I won’t lie to you, he’s very angry.” Jamie cringes at the thought, “But so was I. I see better now. Come back and let us help you.”  
His cheeks stained by many tears, the dusky teen unexpectedly throw himself into Robin’s arms and cries into his shoulder. Robin summons the Batflier and leads Jamie out of the cave and manages to get himself and Jamie in the one-man plane and fly back to Mount Justice, all the time worrying if Jamie will lose control again. He remembered Jamie saying the darkness helped and kept the light low in the cockpit and the canopy shaded.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
“The temporal lobe appears to have been tampered with, Robin.” Red Tornado explains in his calm synthetic voice as Jamie lies strapped down on the slab of the diagnostic table of the Infirmary in Mount Justice. “The emotional and decision-making parts of his mind are not his own.”  
“The brain works on electrical impulses. Can you detect the means by which he was altered?” Robin asked with narrow eyes through his mask. “Is it possible to ‘hack’ the human mind?”  
“No. That is not possible. The human mind is too complex and… sacred, for lack of a better concept.” Red Tornado responds as he examines the data from the diagnostic computer. “But if his will was reduced or broken, then the innate will of the scarab could take control. The scarab is a machine, but so is the mind… a perfect machine. This is ‘biotechnology.’ I will have to study it further to understand it.”  
“What could do this to him?”  
“Remember your own mission brief, Robin. You never found evidence of Sleez in Metropolis’ Suicide Slum and you have the evidence of the new toxin that your company produced. Add to that the psychological impact of the suspected Apokoliptian influence of a will-breaking drug, then not much can stand against it. If this is the case, it opens him up to influence from outside through the scarab if the technology is accessed. The question is, what is the nature of the scarab’s influence?” Red Tornado explained, while the human element he had always sought started to reveal itself as he tended to Jamie.  
“But if this is toxin was wide-spread… it would reduce the planet to whimpering victims and our enemies could…” And Robin feels in one of his pouches for the vial he obtained at the skate park and realizes it’s far more dangerous than he previously suspected.  
B-04 Superboy… B-23 Impulse The computer spoke its programmed directive. But to Jamie, still held to the examination table in the Infirmary cannot escape the confrontation. Two young men come in to see him, their eyes giving nothing of their thoughts, but they did not know yet what to think.  
“Superboy…” The monotone synthetic voice of Red Tornado said, stepping between the tall clone and the infirmary bed, as he approached, “His thoughts and actions were not his own. The evidence is incontrovertible.”  
Stepping to the side of the table, Superboy softly said: “Please tell me, Jamie, that you did not betray Bart and that you didn’t… hurt him.”  
“Kon. I swear! It isn’t that. But for some reason that I don’t understand the scarab took control when we’ve always worked together before.”  
The auburn-haired speedster edged over to the side of the infirmary bed, but still staying close to Kon, and Bart looked down to Jamie.  
“Did you mean those things you said and did?” Impulse asked desperately yet calmly. He wanted to believe that Jamie could not have been that person, but the knowledge he had kept secret for so long was no longer avoidable.   
‘No Bart… NEVER! It wasn’t me… I swear. You always gave me such happiness and peace that I could never say those things. I wish I could explain, but “I” did not say it. When you slapped me for my rude words I deserved it, but they were not my words. I would have slapped me. I would never have said those things; and then the scarab took even fuller control of my body in response and that is why we fought. Bart… I am so sorry!”  
“And now you know the fear you put in us, Jamie.” Bart said softly, hiding the ache in his chest and the tears he forced back. The very look of strength and fate on Bart’s attractive face and set jaw was evidence of a certain maturity and wisdom that Tim and Kon had suspected, but never seen. He kissed Jamie on the cheek and walked out of the Infirmary.  
Jamie turned his head away to not look at his boyfriend and tears flowed down his face. He felt his heart break as he wondered if it was his ex-boyfriend he had turned away from. Perhaps the only happiness he had ever known was lost to him.  
Following behind, both with conflicted emotions, they caught up to Bart in the empty common room. Robin had already realized Jamie himself was innocent, but Superboy was tormented by Bart curled in his lap weeping over Jamie after he hurt him, and yet Jamie being a pawn in a bigger problem himself. He was almost unable to set aside his emotions and protectiveness to let his own brilliant mind accept the evidence… almost. Being the last to leave the Infirmary, only Red Tornado saw him kiss Jamie on the forehead and place his hand on the lad’s chest in a gesture of concern. It was one of the most noble and loving acts anyone could have done. Red Tornado, witnessing the action, saw a little more of what it was to be human.  
Robin and Superboy sat to either side of Impulse on the common room couch. They placed their arms around him, but felt a strength in his shoulders that was entirely new… a focus and sense of mission that Bart had rediscovered.  
“Tim… Kon… There’s something I need to tell you… why we need to save Jamie… why that thing you saw, Kon, is worse than you think… and why I came back here from where I came from.”  
Superboy and Robin both sat in horror as Bart told his tale.


	37. Chapter 37

Bart was only 14 years old when he came to Tim and Kon’s time. He had arrived of his own volition and convinced Nightwing and Kid Flash to let him on the team, considering his extraordinary skills. But anyone that knew him would wonder at the fleeting moments of profound sadness and strength that propelled the young man, yet kept secret when he could. At first, he was as lively and free as an unfettered little boy, considering how immature he used to be in some ways, yet embrace the love and joy in his new life. As he had grown older he had discovered a place in time that accepted him and loved him, and had found a chance to change the future. But as he fell deeper in love with his handsome and dusky-eyed lover, he forgot more and more what that boy was in the future. He loved him, and Jamie loved him back… that solved everything; and maybe solved the future… he believed.  
As strong as Bart was… he was innocent enough that he could not account for the darkness in others. But the time for secrets was past. Leaving Jamie in the infirmary, Tim and Kon sat at each side of him with their arms around his shoulders. He began to weep silent tears. They had given up so much for them, their privacy, their youth, and their happiness for him… and he told them so. Their sadness for him was etched on his face like a carved stone.  
Bart’s tears ended in chokes and gasps as he admitted to himself that maybe he was wrong:  
“Timmy… Kon… I’m afraid, terrified. Afraid of the future and afraid for Jamie. I never said it and you never asked. You always let me keep my secret. Uncle Wally doesn’t even know. In my future, the blue Scarab is a slave master that controls us with an iron fist… on behalf of Apokolips. They do not want to destroy us. What use is a barren world? They… HE… wants control. I remember him when I was boy as a sadistic master, the Blue Beetle. When I came back and met Jamie and his Blue Beetle and fell in love and I allowed myself to believe that the horrible future was avoided through that love. I accepted the easy answer. Kon… you don’t know what it is like. We work until out last breath leaves us, and then left to die for the beings who simply call us “meat.” The sky is an ashen-grey and there is no joy nor sunlight. For many, their greatest wish is to be freed from the pain of slavery. Blue Beetle is the slave master, but he is a victim as well. But we must … stop him. But think of what it is like to see your lover every day knowing what he might have been, knowing he is something else, and then finding that his power has taken control, but remembering the gentle touch of …” Suddenly Superboy understands the level of pain and loss of Bart. The lad had come back to his past to stop his enemy and fell in love with him, knowing it was and was not Jamie.  
Bart was so affectionate and loving that many people confused him for being one who gave his love easily. Nothing could be further from the truth. His own time was so bleak that upon finding happiness and love in the 21st century he took to it with a will. His love and joy were honest at every point.  
Kon took in every word and thought about what he feared of a clone farm-boy marrying a socialite lad from Gotham. Maybe the reverse was true. They understood the unlikely love. Tim, in his frustration wanted to hurt something (as did Kon), but the big-hearted Kryptonian clone asked their younger friend: “Do you love Jamie?”   
“Uncle Kon!” The little speedster exclaimed as he looked up into his cobalt blue eyes. Kon looked back into his sad eyes and saw the depths in his amber orbs.   
“So, shouldn’t you be thinking about saving him and not worrying over a future that has not come to pass? We fight for love, Bart… You came to us because of a fight with Match and our love for you. Tim came to me because I did not believe a normal human guy could love me; and he proved me wrong.  
“Tim… could you please let me talk to Bart alone for a moment?”... Conner asks as his arm pulls Bart tighter.  
“Sure.” And Tim kisses Bart on the forehead and gives Kon’s hand a loving squeeze.  
Tim gives the guys a last longing look and walks back toward the infirmary to give Bart and Kon a chance to talk after a look at those he loved and prayed for peace for them all.  
“Bart… you know I never admitted my love for Tim until it was almost too late… and then I had to face Batman to admit my love and also my failure. Only Wally knew, and I feared even him knowing. I was still learning what these feelings meant. I have never been so terrified in all my life. What if I had misread Robin’s attention? What if Batman had reacted differently? All I could do was sit at his bedside and pray for his health and accept that he might not love me back. But I loved him so much that I would rather have him back as a friend and not have his love than lose him all together. Maybe you came back to love Jamie… just because you love Jamie in his own right. But maybe that love makes all the difference.   
“But what about our future.” Bart asked.  
“Do we have anything without love? Maybe by loving Jamie you save yourself from your own future, or save us all. But when you and Jamie went into the dark underworld of Suicide Slums, I knew Jamie was a young man who was worthy of all the happiness the world could give, and that you should share it with him. Don’t you think that this sort of love is worth fighting for… or do you want to just take it as a loss?” Just then Superboy’s eyes tighten. In talking with Impulse he had made his own peace.  
“Bart… You have always held back, haven’t you? You are stronger than we (or you) know. But now is the time to fight for what you love… be it the future, for humanity, or for your own happiness. If your love saves us all then we have hope.”  
Superboy’s heart bled for Impulse. He was a clone bred for a single purpose… and had no family. Impulse was a forlorn young man who came back in time to save a world and was just as alone, but both had found something new.  
“Just never forget, Bart… Tim and I love you, as do your uncle Wally and Dick… and so does Jamie; and you will never be alone.” Conner said.  
“I know Kon. I just want what you have too.” Impulse answered.  
“You will…” And Superboy hoped that his promise wasn’t false.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
Back in Metropolis, Brian, the Concrete Angel, got a message and a file of what little information was known. He passed it on to his boyfriend who made the right contact. Through web connections he passed on the message:  
Psycrox… we have need of your help. I already owe you for your assistance before, but this affects us all. Please contact me through this route if you are willing. …Robin  
Psycrox was one of those heroes with no hidden identity and was easily reached. Robin and Superboy had helped him clear an entire portion of his city from the filth of the new and strange form of the Venom drug and he felt he owed them. Even if he didn’t, he considered them friends and would have come anyway.  
Meanwhile, Robin and Impulse went back to the Emporium while Superboy returned to Metropolis University to check on the progress of the new moon seen far out in the solar system. Brett, as always, was at his place behind the counter.  
“Robin… Impulse! So glad to see you! We’ve missed you.” And he gave Robin a handshake and a hug to Impulse. Noting that Impulse was not naturally as affectionate as before and withdrawn, Brett wondered what might be wrong and gave Robin a serious look.  
“It’s okay Brett… I’ll tell you in a moment.” he said in whisper when he was out of earshot of his younger friend. Bart slowly trudged over to the couch at the back of the shop and dropped onto the couch and a little guy came up to him with a pair of big brown eyes, Flash sneakers, and a cup of coffee. Calvin never said a word after Bart accepted the cup, but he crawled onto the couch and put his arm around the sad speedster and gave him the comfort of friendship. Seeing the hurt in Impulse’s eyes, the boy who had always crushed on him did not take advantage of the moment, but just laid his head on his shoulder trying to make him feel better. Bart pulled him into a hug and accepted the comfort and forced himself not to cry over the moment.  
Following Brett into the stockroom, Robin begins to ask about the last incidents he and others have encountered:  
“Things are getting squirrely lately, Brett. How’s everything with the guys?”  
“They’re okay, kind of. But the streets are getting as bad as they were before you and Superboy came along. People are losing hope again, but this is different. It’s not so much as a loss of hope as a sense of dread that people just accept. I don’t understand it, but I also know it’s not normal. It reminds me of some of the people at the club, the Metro that you trashed, above the sewers last year. Brian’s worried about it too. It’s affecting Andrew. Maybe Brian’s powers insulate him but Andrew has been in a deep depression.”  
“I think I’m starting to understand… and I wish I didn’t. If I called in some friends, would you be able to put them up here? If they will be able to be hidden here, being in your proximity will be critical to being able to help. It might get a little busy.”  
“Robin… I told you from the beginning that I would always help where I can. I know something is going on that I do not understand, but it must be something important. I know I can hide people, it’s all I’ve ever known, if it helps then count me in.”  
“Brett, you have no idea how much that means. You have been a haven for these boys who have been bullied, lost, and forgotten. But now I ask you to hide some people who are not lost or forgotten… so that they may avenge those who are, as well as the rest of us.”  
“There is plenty of room here, and Brian makes sure that it’s well-protected.” Brett says with some pride, but takes note of the dread in Robin’s voice.  
“In fact…” Robin says after a moment’s thought, “I might need your help on a very specific mission.”  
“Robin, you saved the life of a lot of kids here and validated everything I have tried to do. Yes, I will help in any way I can. It isn’t enough to just hide people anymore. Count me in. I know what I am good for in that regard. I can help you get somewhere without being noticed when that time comes.”  
After a moment’s reflection, and seeing Bart uncommonly quiet, Brett asks… “Is Impulse okay?”  
“No, we lost Blue Beetle.” Robin says sadly. “That’s part of our mission… to get him back.”  
A look of dread and loss crossed Brett’s eyes, knowing how Beetle saved so many of those kids.  
“You have to get him back Robin. Anything, everything. It matters. Something is happening in the world and I think that a simple thing like the love of two guys like that can make all the difference in the world.”  
“More than you know, Brett.  
“Don’t forget that you and Superboy are a symbol to these boys too. You are their perfect.”  
“We aren’t, Brett”  
“I know that, you know that, but heroes are symbols as well as real people. Give these kids that. Give them something to believe in. Just stay being good guys. That’s all they need. It’s as simple as that.”  
XXXXXXXXXX  
Robin leans perched over the edge of a 14 story midrise in Gotham. He had been neglecting his patrols with Batman and was trying to make up for it. His eyes scanned the familiar streets for the familiar criminals, all the time knowing a greater tragedy was taking place. 1200 miles away, Superboy was quietly stalking the streets and alleys of Metropolis. He was by no means as subtle as Robin, but he knew his own city as he drifted across the streets in the darkness and took comfort that if Robin was silent as a mouse in the night, he was quieter as long as his feet never touched the ground. Conner found that the residents of his city hid on a quiet night like a mouse fleeing a cat. Even Superboy was feeling the paranoia.  
Back in Gotham, a hand reached out with a manila envelope toward the Teen Wonder, and the young lad almost jumped out of his tabi boots. Seeing the hand of his adoptive father, he relaxes and accepts the envelope along with the fatherly smile and nod.  
“What has you so on edge?” Batman asks knowing he has felt it himself.  
“There is a confluence of incidents that coincides with the new ‘asteroid.’ The will of Metropolis is breaking, my own company is distributing a new version of Venom that breaks down will and hope and I am sure that Scarecrow is in my employ. But things have gone on that lead up to this. Dad, that Suicide Sum mission had Sleez behind it and he is a telepath. Then Klarion tried to ruin our wedding, adding to the stress. Then we find Jamie being overrun by his scarab… and so far Red Tornado does not know why, other than the possibility of the biotechnology being controlled elsewhere… and Deathstroke is protecting part of the operation. The man is a mercenary of the worst kind, but this is beyond even him. I know most mercs fight for good causes, but he does not. But what I suspect is beyond even him.  
“So, Robin, what is your next move?” Batman asks, letting his son plan his own mission.  
“I’m calling in more help through a third party and hoping I can get some answers.”  
“Good call. And you are right. Even Gotham Police have been ineffective lately… almost to the point of apathetic.”  
“This is probably why.” Robin says as he takes a small aerosol vial from his utility belt, the same he took from the skater punk in El Paso.  
“I have not analyzed it yet, but I suspect that it is as pervasive as Venom but has a fear factor but plays off our sense of hope and determination and is being distributed across the world. Even in Rhelasia we thought the kidnapping of the singers was over drugs. It was, but not the one we thought. It gave them access to an Asian distribution hub. What if this is a prelude to an attack and it reduces our will to resist?”  
“Is that your assessment?” Batman asks in concern.  
“Yes. Even my own ghosts haunt me now.” Robin answers honestly as he hands the sample to Batman.  
“Does Conner know?”  
“No. It can’t affect him and I have hidden its effect on me, somewhat. The doubt and fear still creeps in. I will never be able to hide anything from him, but we have enough to be concerned about without him being worried for me. Also, whatever is happening has taken control of Blue Beetle. Dad… he hurt Bart. It was not Jamie in control, take some comfort in that. The scarab was taken over by an outside influence. Red is working on finding out where the influence is coming from. I’m betting on Warworld. Bart confirms it from his unique knowledge from the future. But Jamie is in the infirmary at the mountain. We hope to be able to get some information from him when he is more lucid.”  
“Robin, this is something that the Justice League might need to take over on.”  
“Why? Have we been remiss somewhere? The Justice League is obvious. Almost no one knows who we are. Let then underestimate us.”  
“Tim…” Batman says as his eyes soften under his black cowl, “Do you know what that new asteroid is? That is the Warworld. It is a construct built for the single purpose of destroying planets. If you are right and mankind’s will is weakening then we have even more problems.”  
“And what will you do? Fly up to it in the Batwing with Superman at your side and Green Lantern flying cover and try to destroy it? You know that won’t work. But what will a group of unknowns with some good skills be able to do? A group that they don’t see coming.” Robin says with a dangerous gleam in his eye.  
“No Robin, I won’t allow that. We need you here if what you say is true… which it is.”  
“You’re just trying to protect me.”  
“You’re damned right I am!” Batman growls in barely concealed anguish. “I did not spend all these years building upon the fine work of your father to raise you into the man you are, to see you married and happy , to take such a chance with your life. No… you won’t go. You will stay here, you will fight, you will win… and go on to live a long and happy life with Conner, maybe have sons of your own… live on.” Batman’s last words were almost a plea.  
Robin’s heart breaks as he forces himself into his best acting role ever: “Okay… Superboy and I will keep working down here and get to the root of the new drug.” He was able to even fool Batman… and he was ashamed. But he knew he was right.  
Batman accepts Robin’s emotional surrender and fires an ascension line into the Gotham skyline. Robin turns back to watching his own patrol area and moments later a strong cultured voice says behind him:   
“How touching… a father and son chat. So it’s true, you and Superboy. You make things easy, Robin. I break him by breaking you.”  
Robin turned about to find Deathstroke standing tall and confident with his sword in hand. The young vigilante snaps his staff to its full length and asks:  
“What’s in all this for you? This is beneath your usual contract.” Robin asks.  
“It’s very simple, young man.” Slade Wilson responds. “I want to retire. As long as mankind is free I will always have challengers. I have reached a point where I wish to lay down the blade and enjoy the fruits of my labors, and do so with a worthy companion or protégé; and I think you are the one most capable of taking up my mantle. You have the anger, the skill, and the… disregard.”  
“Then clearly you don’t know me.” Robin responded.  
“I think once I clear up your social calendar you might reconsider.”   
Deathstroke could not have made a worse miscalculation. For a man who claimed to use 90% of his mental capacity, he lacked wisdom from time to time. The veiled threat to Robin was decidedly unwise. The Teen Wonder snapped his right hand into a strike of his staff knowing it would be deflected by the assassin, but it was enough to give him the initiative. Slade was shocked by the speed just enough to step back and reassess his opponent. Robin gave him no time… on the rainy rooftop of Gotham Robin dove in and swung his staff one way to force his sword aside and followed through underhand with the opposite side of his staff to strike at jaw of the one-eyed mercenary.   
This was no simple hired gun. Deathstroke, Slade Wilson, was the most deadly assassin known. His services did not come cheap. But this time he came for a selfish reason, as he had taken a liking to Robin, which offended the boy immeasurably. Robin had the greater skill, and being younger, was far more agile. Yet Deathstroke had many years of experience and guile to draw from. The battle between the two was epic as staff and sword plied their trade against one another. Sparks flew from their weapons as Robin twisted and turned as his bo-staff spun about him. Slade’s blade never stopped as it parried every strike, but never having the opportunity to place a blow.  
Robin was able to settle his mind into a calm place as his staff moved constantly about him. Assessing the taller man, he saw a hidden weakness. Though he was agile he was very forward with his attack and failed to look after his legs. Robin was a good half foot shorter and closer to those legs and saw his opportunity. His staff suddenly struck out, not to the body or the head as one would expect, but as he turned in a 270 degree spin he struck behind Deathstroke’s knee and his legs buckled, sending him to the ground.   
Robin, in his anger and rage at the threat to his husband, dove forward with an overhanded strike, which the skilled assassin managed to turn aside with a swipe of his blade. Slade was large and stronger and the strength of the parry was enough to turn away Robin’s follow-up attack. He had managed to even the odds. This was not their first meeting, but each time Slade gained a new appreciation of the handsome young fighter’s abilities.   
“Oh yes, you will do just fine. Put aside the fight for those who will never know you or appreciate you. We can choose what battles we fight. We can teach one another so much. Let us spend out days teaching one another the staff and sword and our evenings in other pursuits.”  
Robin’s rage overcame his skill at the comment and he struck out blindly but with amazing speed. Yet Slade was not so easily defeated. He parried with abject poise every strike, while Robin’s mind reeled at the callous and vulgar invitation of the assassin. But as his passion for the fight carried him forward, he left some of his calculating skill behind and Slade began to gain an upper hand. The Bravest Teen suddenly found himself defending more than attacking and as he set his right foot behind him it slipped on a smooth portion of the roof that had been left wet by the nightly rains. Falling to his back, he just managed to snap his staff above him in both hands to block the next blow, which was followed by Slade’s heavy boot.  
Slade didn’t want to kill the young man by no means. He had much grander and lascivious ideas. Ideas which would have been hazardous to his health had Superboy known of them. But as his hands descended with the flat of his blade to Robin’s temple, a single and calculated shot rang out… driving the sword from Deathstroke’s grip. Finding that survival was the better part of valor, Deathstroke leapt off the rooftop to an adjacent fire escape and out of sight.  
Three long and strident steps take the tall and broad-shouldered man to Robin’s side and he offers a hand to the young street fighter. Robin looks up to a very familiar face and accepts the proffered hand that pulls him up strongly but gently.  
“I remembered where I had heard the voice before.” The man says as he pulls Robin to his feet. “Three years ago in Bialya a young soldier who I would have sworn was not old enough to enlist took command of the platoon when our position was overrun. I heard it again after the gas attack in Drake Pharmaceuticals. I told you then you had earned my respect, Mr. Drake, or Alvin Draper… Robin.”  
Robin’s eyes narrow under his mask as he looks at his assistant from Drake Pharmaceuticals, Robert Trimble.  
“Alright, so what do you want of me to keep your silence?” Robin asks.  
“Save your company, this city, and its people.”


	38. Chapter 38

Batman could practically feel the apathy and fear as he brazenly strode into Gotham Police Department’s headquarters in broad daylight. He had felt it himself as had his son, but he had many years to come to terms with his own fears and demons and they no longer held any sway over him. No one stopped him as he made his way to Commissioner James Gordon’s office and pulled the door closed behind him.   
The Dark Knight saw James Gordon slouched over his desk in despair with a small glass of brown liquor that he had just began to sip on at his elbow. A hundred eyes followed the caped vigilante in and failure was etched on every line of the Commissioner’s face.  
“Jim! What the hell is going on here? Your men are supposed to arrest me on sight, remember? But I walk in here like this is a social call?” Batman demands as he slams his gloved fist down on Gordon’s desk.  
“To what end, Batman? In the last month the criminals have gained control of this city and now this new thing in the sky threatens us. Do you think anyone gives a damn about arresting a single vigilante?”  
“You should!” Batman cries out in his rasping hollow voice that is so different from the cultured voice of Bruce Wayne.  
“Batman, this city has been like a man hanging from a precipice by his fingertips for too long. We just lost our grip.”   
“I know and its not just here…” Batman responds as his voice softens in understanding “and Robin found the answer. Bane’s distribution network has been moving out a new drug worldwide; and has been for quite a while. He didn’t find out about it until it was in full distribution; and then it was too late. It’s subtle and pervasive. It breaks the will of those exposed to it.”  
“Batman!” Gordon exclaims with the firmest sign of life the vigilante has seen so far “Neither I or any of my men deal in drugs. You know that.”  
Batman sets a small aerosol canister on Commissioner Gordon’s desk; the very same one Robin gave him.  
“Apparently these have been distributed worldwide. Not massive canisters in sewer tunnels or ventilation shafts of huge buildings, but small amounts everywhere. Robin’s associates have found it as far away as Brazil and Rhelasia, but we didn’t know what it was until now. Gotham and Metropolis were the first distribution points.”  
“Why didn’t it effect you?” Gordon asks.  
“Who says it didn’t? But I have known my own fears and dread for so long that I understand it well enough to know when it is not my own. I was able to analyze this one and have formulated an antidote.”  
Batman produces a small vial from his utility belt and sets it in the trembling hand of Commissioner Gordon.  
“This is highly concentrated and once diluted should be able to inoculate as many of your officers as you need. I’ve already sent the formula to the Medical Examiner’s office for more to be produced. I believe he answers to you and you can distribute it as you need. Fortunately, it acts as a vaccine. It is only needed once.”  
XXXXXXXXXX  
Robin screwed the canister of aerosol antidote into the air purification system in Mount Justice. He waited a moment after he reinitialized the system to ensure it was drawing out the medication properly when an alarm and explosion was heard. But where others run from such sounds of danger, Robin instinctually runs toward it.   
“Containment breach in Medical.”   
The Mountain’s computer intoned the worst words that Robin could think of under the circumstances. He ran to the Infirmary to find a damaged but quite functional Red Tornado and a trashed medical bay. Dodging sparking electrical cables and broken equipment he swiftly makes his way to the sentient android and asks a single question, though the answer is obvious:  
“Red… What happened?”  
“Apparently young master Jamie’s scarab disagreed with your medication.” The synthetic voice responds. “The moment your antidote began to circulate through the ventilation system the scarab retook control over Jamie Reyes and Blue Beetle escaped.”  
Robin is thankful that Impulse is away with Superboy. The tall and handsome clone had been spending a lot of time with Bart trying to take his mind off the issues with his boyfriend. But now knowing they had so much at stake it was more important to keep everything in perspective.  
“Robin, Jamie Reyes is not in control of himself.” Red Tornado reminds the Teen Wonder once again. “When the antidote began to circulate in the ventilation system I intercepted a communication signal that was not directed at any of the systems within this base. It came from space… from Warworld’s location.”  
“I understand… but Beetle has to be stopped before it is too late.” Robin responds with profound sadness.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
The back rooms of the Emporium, the space that had become Brian and Andy’s home, had become a nerve center of a new effort. Robin had deceived Batman only once in his life and he had to play it through, and so with Brett and Brian’s help it became a short term base and rallying point… a place where they hoped even Fate could not see due to Brett’s power of sanctuary. Even without any meta-powers one might think that you could track down the location of the recently missing young heroes. That was Robin’s primary fear. He had told Batman that they would not attack Warworld on their own, knowing that he intended to do just that. But Brett’s latent power clouded the mind of anyone seeking those under his protection.   
Robin and Andy were poring over computer data, spectral analyses of the surface of Warworld, while Brian sat in his stone seat reaching out with his mind, trying to extend himself further outward past the environs of Metropolis. Robin had a jet-injector with the antidote of the will-breaking poison ready at hand for every new arrival. Psycrox came into the room, recently arrived from Brazil, looking haggard but nonetheless spry. He ran to Superboy and gave him a friendly kiss, eliciting a playfully scathing look from Robin. The Teen Wonder snatched up the injector and without warning injects the purple clad mentalist with the antidote, taking some small pleasure in the sharp stab of pain in his arm. His ledger balanced Robin set the injector down and took his own hug and kiss on the cheek from the affectionate Brazilian.  
“Glad you could come, Leo. We really need you if we are going to save Jamie.” Robin says in appreciation of Psy’s skills.   
“Andy filled me in on the problem before I left. I will do anything I can. Jamie saved my life in Brazil too, you know.”  
“Thank you, Leo… really… thank you.” Robin says in abject appreciation.  
“All the thanks I need is seeing him back to normal and with Impulse the way they used to be.”  
“I just hope that even if we get him back they can restore their relationship. It happens to be pretty complicated.” Robin explains.  
“Love finds a way, Robin. We would not be here doing this if it wasn’t for you and Superboy. We would all be fighting this in our own places trying to fight a fire at the edges and not the source. It is because of love that we are all here together.”  
“Thanks Psy… I think I needed to hear that just now.” And he gives his friend another deep hug in appreciation. Robin was getting downright affectionate as the stresses wore on.  
“Rob…” Superboy says, diverting his attention away from Psycrox. “I need to head off to get the other guys.”  
“Yeah Kon… I need to talk to the rest of the Team at the Mountain too.” Robin says distractedly.  
“Good luck. Hope they play ball.” Conner responds. “But they know what this is about and why. I’m sure they will.”  
“It’s not that, Kon… I lied to Dad and I’ll have to tell them that.” Robin says with shame. He said it openly where others could hear and know his inherent honesty.  
“I know; and I know how much that bothers you. It would bother me too if it wasn’t for the fact that I know why and agree with you.”  
XXXXXXXXXX  
Superboy strolled through the airport concourse toward the Air Rhelasia terminal. Kon wasn’t exactly known for his patience and waiting for an incoming flight was taxing his remaining patience immensely. The wait was only a few minutes as Kon had an incredible sense of time, enough so that he didn’t even wear a watch. Nonetheless, just as he was about to start pacing in a shadowed and unoccupied gate’s waiting area, the landing of the Rhelasian flight was announced on the intercom. Superboy ran over to the exit as fast as he could without being obvious. He was a public hero, as such things went, but was trying to be subtle for the sake of his incoming friends. So, wearing fake eyeglasses and a button-down shirt under his Smallville High School letter jacket, he greeted his incoming friends with a polite bow.   
The two young men off the flight recognized him immediately. He and Robin had rescued them and the rest of their band from Bane’s kidnappers and maybe helped avoid a war with North Rhelasia; and that made him hard to forget; but also Kon spoke Rhelasian and was able to talk to them and make them comfortable in a country whose language they didn’t speak, or at least not well. Se-Yong and Gun-Woo both bowed very politely before covering Conner in hugs and affection… which put a big grin on his face. Being hugged on by two very adorable music stars he practically worshiped was a wonderful experience. He just wished it could have been under better circumstances. But just then, new complications arose.  
As the two young men retrieved their bags from the baggage claim carousel, a couple of airport security agents approached demanding to search their luggage. The first agent was inordinately rude and was demanding to search the bags of the two young men. The other agent was a bit more professional and polite, and self-effacing. While the first was doing his best to use his badge to force his own self-worth on others, the other was almost apologetic in his demeanor.   
“I need to inspect that bag, Sir.” The self-absorbed TSA agent said.  
“I don’t think that’s necessary really.” Superboy stated as he walked up to the inspector.  
“All undeclared bags must be inspected.”  
Conner hated saying it this way, but he had no time for these trivialities and so said it:  
“Do you know who I am?” He asked as he stood taller and removed his false eyeglasses, setting aside his flimsy disguise.  
“Yes sir… and it makes no difference.” The ruder TSA agent responded in a sense of self-importance.  
“Look up into the sky sir and tell me that it makes no difference. Set aside your sense of self-importance for a moment and think of your children or grand-children. These two come to work with me and Robin to fight that. You will not stop us, but you can make it a bit more polite for those coming to our country to fight with us.  
“The hell it doesn’t matter” The more polite inspector finally says, giving his partner a cold look. “If you vouch for these two and their baggage, then that’s good enough for us.”  
The two Rhelasian guys had stone cold poker faces, which belied the fact that their bags would not hold up to scrutiny. Conner had seen into the bags with his x-ray vision and knew that no inspection could fail to find what they carried. Minutes later Kon had them out the front door of the airport and into his beloved vintage red truck with their bags in the back.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
B-20 Robin  
The computer announced him as it almost seemed to accuse him as Robin felt like less a member of the Team now that he was acting independently of Batman. Stepping out from the Zeta-tube entrance to toward the central computer he pressed a few keys and confirmed that his older adopted brother was near at hand… in the conference room. He slowly made his way toward the room while rehearsing in his mind the words he would say to convince his brother and the rest of the Team to follow his plan in defiance of Batman.  
His silent footsteps took him to the conference room and he found Nightwing, just like he expected, but holding Kid Flash’s hand. To their side stood Kaldur with his weapon harness across his shoulders and Artemis right by his side keeping M’Gann company.  
“What’s going on here?” Robin asked.  
“I think that’s our question, Robin.” Nightwing responded with a critical look in his eye.  
Thinking his ploy was destroyed, his shoulders slumped in failure as his eyes begged: “We need you… we need you all. I have a plan, but it won’t work without you.”  
“I know, baby-brother… that’s why we’re here.” Nightwing responded. “You’re smarter than the rest of us put together, but we’re not stupid either.” Kid Flash says as he steps from Nightwing’s side and puts a supportive arm around his oldest friend’s shoulders.  
“We need your leadership Dick… I need you.” Robin responded as he settled into his friend’s arm.  
“Not this time.” Kaldur’Ahm answers for the rest of them. Robin’s shoulders start to slump in failure before he hears the remainder of Aqualad’s statement.  
“YOU will lead us now. It was you and Superboy’s many trials that led us here and your wisdom that has brought together a larger team to fight what is before us.”  
“What? Dick?” Robin asks in amazement.  
“He’s right, little brother. We follow you now.”  
“But there’s no way Batman won’t know. Red Tornado will give us away. I thought I would have to convince each of you secretly and hope you came along.”  
“Red knows and he will have a very convenient software reboot at the right time for us to leave before Bats knows what we are up to. He has already promised his cooperation.”  
“I don’t deserve such good friends and family as you guys.” Robin says as he looks into Nightwing’s eyes while Kid Flash pulls him tighter into his arm.  
“No… you don’t. So, you’ll just have to earn us.” A voice calls out as a red clad young man steps from behind Nightwing… much to the chagrin of Artemis. Robin’s eyes widen under his mask in recognition of the voice out of his past. A handsome young archer clad in red leathers with a small mask under a short cropped head of red hair made himself known once again. He stepped forward in his skin-tight uniform almost flaunting his very excellent physique… not for a moment letting anyone forget that he once wanted Robin for his own before any of them met Superboy.  
“Speedy!” Robin exclaimed.  
“Not anymore, rich kid… I’m ‘Red Arrow’ now.” The arrogant but skilled young archer responded. “But Nightwing is right. You can pull this off, if anyone. Besides, I like the idea of doing this under the League’s nose. They always held you guys back. Prove them wrong.”  
“Our scathing friend is right this time.” Aqualad interjects. “You and Superboy made this possible. It began with the rescue of the kids in Suicide Slums and continues… or ends… now. Lead on.” And Robin mistook the look of fate in Aqualad’s eyes for the look of eagerness for battle.  
Robin suddenly felt the great burden of leadership and responsibility settle on his shoulders.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
M’Gann’s Martian bioship settles silent and unseen on the roof of the Emporium and the rest of the young Team of heroes and their friends file into the back rooms of the sanctuary of Brett’s latent power to hide and protect those around him. Bringing the two halves of the group together, Robin was greeted by the two Rhelasian guys with uncharacteristic eagerness.  
“Robinji!” Gun-Woo exclaimed as he launched himself at the young vigilante to seize him in a hug.   
“Robinji, Nae chingu!” (Robin, my friend) Se-Yong says with a smile as he pulls his friend away to give himself room for a hug. The adorable young Rhelasian with the bleach-blonde hair made everyone jealous as he hugged on his second favorite hero. Superboy was his first, of course.  
“Guys! What the hell are you doing here?” Robin asked.  
Superboy, being the only one who spoke Rhelasian, knowing their English was not very good, answered for him once Gun-Woo spoke again.  
“You helped us and now we help you, my friend.”  
“You see, rich kid… you have a habit of dragging us all into messes.” Red Arrow bitches.  
“That is not helpful, Roy.” Aqualad says with a stern look. He can’t help but wonder if some of the attitude comes from jealousy.  
“If you guys are done hosing down the place with testosterone, let’s get this going.” Artemis says caustically as she loops her quiver of arrows over her shoulder.  
The two Rhelasians drop their bags and proceed to pull out tactical vests and automatic rifles and various other equipment while Andy continues to type away on his computer terminal in a very focused manner. With a slight flourish he hit a couple more buttons and pulls open the drawer under his desk and takes out a rather large nine-millimeter pistol, jacks a round, and slides it into a holster on his right hip that went unnoticed in the hubbub. He wore a grey and black skintight camo shirt and skinny black cargo jeans tucked into ankle length lace-up boots.   
“Andy?... What are you up to?” Robin asks suspiciously as his eyes narrow under his mask.  
“I’m coming with you.” The cute blonde young hacker answers.  
“No! We might not come back… you have to stay.” Kid Flash answers, remembering that split second when he sped to the edge of a high rooftop to save the young man from a fall to his death.  
“No, I swear no, Flash-boy… I won’t. I know this is all or nothing, and I can help. Andy and I love you immensely… but Robin is right.”  
“How?” Robin asked in wonder as Andy settled into the weight of the pistol at his side and the Teen Wonder had a moment to reflect on the growth of Concrete Angel’s boyfriend. But Andy spoke for himself, and with strength.  
“That damned thing up there is a machine… and I understand machines. I mean to help you fuck it up.” He says stalwartly. His boyfriend, the Concrete Angel, looked over to him and the only thing to be seen in his eyes was pride and love. Like Superboy and Robin, Brian and Andy would face their fate together.  
The computer made a few uncommon sounds and Andy runs back to his terminal to see what the computer was warning of.  
“Hey… red-head, Starling City just came under attack… the missiles coming down from Warworld are not explosive… they’re unleashing hundreds of mechs in each one. They’re trashing your city and more are coming.” For a moment, Roy Harper had a pained look on his face, trying to make his decision, when Robin made it for him.  
“Speedy…” Robin said using his old name from back when they were kids… “Go. Green Arrow might need you.”  
“Yeah, rich kid, but so do you.” Red Arrow answers as he fights with himself over where to go.  
“Roy…” Robin says as he puts a brotherly arm around his old teammate, letting hidden identities fall by the wayside. Now was not the time to quibble over such things, but friendship and brotherhood were paramount. “Go and help save your city. I know you two have had your differences, but this is not about either of you.” and then Robin pulls his last card in his argument… “Do not fail your city.” They would miss the angry young archer’s skill, but Robin knew that if he failed to protect his city that he would never be the same again. Red Arrow walked over to Impulse and gave the little speedster a kiss on the head and said: “Go get your guy and come say hello when you can.” and ran out the front door of the Emporium to the Metropolis Zeta tube to Starling City.  
The pick-up group of young heroes filed into M’Gann’s ship and Superboy came in last with Robin in step with. M’Gann sat at the helm and the rest of the team looked over to Robin as he stepped aboard.  
“I think they are waiting for you to say something sweetheart.” Conner says in a low voice.  
Tim steeled his shoulders to give them hope even if he felt there might be none. He was normally the silent type in public, even if he was so very expressive at home with Kon and Bart. But one look from Superboy told him that at least some statement was expected… and he did the best he could.  
“My friends… this is our one and true best chance to defeat this thing. The League will be trying to fight this thing from the outside. I plan for us to get inside while they are doing just that. Even they won’t know we will be in there…. Some of you are family to us…” Tim said as he looked longingly to Kid Flash and Nightwing. “And some of you are family of our heart…” And the he placed a strong arm around Impulse’s shoulder; and the rest of you are friends that we have come to love so dearly that you might as well be family.” Robin continues as he looks over to Brian, the Concrete Angel, his boyfriend Andrew, and Psycrox.  
“We only have one chance to succeed… but this is a unique mission. We also go to save the life and soul of a friend and brother. Jamie is trapped within his scarab. We will find a way as we go to save him.”  
Bart looked up into his friend’s eyes with such pain and longing that even Red Arrow’s hard heart would have softened. But as Robin spoke his tongue loosened and he began to speak what was really on his mind.  
“My friends… there are seven billion people on earth counting on us, even if they never know. Now is not the time to hold back, even a whit. It has been said that every cloud has a silver lining. This time we need to be the cloud that brings the silver… but more we need to be the storm that wreaks havoc in its passage. Hold back nothing, for your lives and the lives of the people of Earth count on us. Be the storm, the lightning, the havoc… the rage… be our redemption. No human other than Jamie awaits us there, so there is no margin in holding back for if we fail then Earth is lost”  
As the young vigilante spoke Impulse put his arm around Robin and laid his head on his shoulder. Nightwing gripped Kid Flash’s hand tighter and Wally looked about and saw each of their friends draw closer to one another for strength and support. They came to realize that this was an all or nothing mission, but they were all strong and optimistic and were eager for battle.  
“We will bring our own friend home and ensure we have a home to come to.” Robin finished. If these people were prone to tears there would have been not a single dry eye. But as it was, every jaw set in determination and focus. The group settled into their seats in the bioship when Psycrox paused to say as he took Robin’s hand:  
“You are a poet, my friend.”  
“No, Leo… I’m terrified.”  
“I am sure… and so am I; but courage is acting in the face of fear and you and Superboy are doing that.”  
“Thank you, Psy… but I need a single favor from you.”  
“Anything, my friend.”  
“Can you isolate Jamie’s mind when we encounter the Blue Beetle? Break the link that is controlling it and give him a chance to regain control of the scarab?”  
“It will be hard, but no harder than anything else we are doing. I will try.” Psy answers confidently, even he is not sure he can, but Robin has enough to worry about.  
“Thank you.” Robin answers the Brazilian mental hero. “Jamie is very important to us. Even aside from the future he poses, he is now a symbol of redemption and hopefully love restored… and returned to Bart. We love him immensely. He is one of us.”  
“I understand, my friend… I truly do.” The handsome young Brazilian responds with finality.  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
The bioship in stealth mode landed in an open hanger of Warworld, having been spotted by Green Lantern as he fought in space at Fate’s side, protecting Earth from the weapons of Warworld, but their true defense was the courageous presence of Brett who insisted on coming along to hopefully hide them from whoever was controlling Warworld.  
“Robin, I asked you to stand down…” Batman’s voice came across the com-link forcefully. Hal Jordan, the present Green Lantern, had apparently contacted the Justice League in his concern for the team of young heroes.  
“Not this time, Dad. I’m so sorry, but I can’t. We’re going in. We have to.”  
“No son… No!” Batman’s voice almost sounded like a plea.  
“It’s okay dad, we have a very good team here. We’ll manage.”  
“We’re just human, son…”  
“Yes, and this is our world. It’s the only one we have.”  
“No son, we will find another way.”  
“There’s no time, Dad… none at all… Remember me well if we fail.” Robin told his adoptive father and mentor fatally.  
“No… you are coming right back…” and the voice link failed as Robin reached over M’Gann’s shoulder and severed all communication with a press of a button.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
The Martian bioship quietly and invisibly settled on an airlock of the massive artificial moon and opened its doors while both M’Gann and Psycrox focused their mental abilities to see if the inner chamber was free of enemies. This was uncharted territory to all of them. Not the Justice League, the team of young heroes… no one… knew what was within. But Psycrox in the past had been able to detect artificial intelligence, as well a biological, and he detected none.   
“It’s clear… I think.” Psy says in his lilting Portuguese accent.  
“You think? You THINK? Well, is it or not?” Artemis asks sharply.  
“Hey Artie… if you think you can do better or have more insight than the rest of us, then speak up.” Superboy says in defense of their friend. “This is new to all of us, we will just have to adapt to circumstances.”  
“It will be fine, my friends. If Psy says this chamber is free then it is so. We will find our enemy soon enough. Let’s not find it among ourselves.” Aqualad advises in his gentle and cultured voice, but salted with a hint of concern.  
The heroes storm their way off the bioship and take up positions along the perimeter of the chamber. Superboy ran to the single large portal at the opposite end of the room and focused his hearing in an attempt to detect any movement beyond. Kaldur stood at his side with his Water-Bearer weapons in hand, ready for battle. Se-Yong and Gun-Woo stood back to back near the center of the room with their eyes and rifles scanning the perimeter for enemies. Brian had come this far completely encased in black granite, the hardest stone available to him in Metropolis, and with a thought the stone of his head rolled back to reveal his own attractive features and floppy brown hair, but his eyes continued to gleam like polished hematite.  
“Clearly that’s our way in. It’s the only door.” He said.  
“M’Gann… initiate the link.” Robin said aloud as he cringed at the echo of his voice. “Take off and provide overwatch. We’ll move in from here. Maybe see if you can help Green Lantern and Fate on the surface of this thing.  
“Understood Robin… moving out.” Miss Martian answered through the psychic link as the bioship passed out of the airlock and back into open space.  
Meanwhile Impulse’s feet begin to vibrate in nervous energy, needing a release to his frustration and worry.  
“It’s okay, my little friend. Stick with me and everything’ll be okay.” Psycrox says next to him as he takes the opportunity to put an arm around his shoulders. Silently loping up behind the psionic hero, Wolf lets a small and low growl go. The giant sentient canine wasn’t sure if Leonardo was easing his own nervousness or just taking advantage of the moment, but the few short years of domestic happiness had forged a bond between the young speedster and Wolf; and he was feeling a bit protective.  
Andy runs over to a computer access panel to the side of the locked door and proceeds to hack his way through, but to no avail. Robin runs over to add his computer skills to Andy’s but even between them they couldn’t make sense of the system. Robin’s jaw dropped in surprise when Andy pushed him aside and he drew his pistol and fired two rounds into the terminal, the sounds echoing through the chamber.  
“Well, it knows we’re here now.” Artemis complains.  
“No… it doesn’t.” Aqualad says softly as he relaxes his concentration. He stood tall between Psycrox and Brett as they shielded the chamber and their friends from discovery, his own innate mystical power fueling their effort.  
Brian, the Concrete Angel, came up to the door and placed his hand on it, searching for any hint of stone… but there was none. But he could fee one thing, the slightest gap between the floor of the room and the bottom edge of the door, one that even Robin could not see. Superboy was about ready to just tear the portal apart, until he saw Bryan’s hematite eyes gleam, and the young man settled to one knee and the stone encasing his left hand fell to dust… and slid under the almost invisible gap. Deep in concentration, he sat silent and still… and the portal opened. He had sent his own stone to open the chamber door from the other side… and opened the way for the multitude of drones waiting for them.  
They weren’t androids like they had known in the past… nothing like Red Tornado who they loved like a surrogate elder, these were weapons in robot form and controlled from afar. The moment the door opened, they opened fire. Bryan’s smug smile was wiped off his face as he reacted and the stone encasing him sloughed off and became a wall sealing the passage just as Kaldur created a shield barrier to protect the young hero. Bryan was possessed of enormous power, but he lacked the experience of the other heroes. This would be his final exam.   
Impulse was possessed of his own mission. Somewhere deep inside the artificial moon was his boyfriend, under the control of whoever or whatever was trying to conquer Earth with this weapon. They needed information though, something they didn’t have. Kaldur saw Bart out of the corner of his eye and saw the flicker of power in his eyes. In his anguish, Bart cared nothing for the future or the mission. He wanted to save Jamie, the guy he loved. His stress gave him power and impetus. He remembered his lessons in meditation from Kaldur and the power he had found in the Speedforce. The young auburn-haired lad began to run… and run fast. In the open chamber he sped in a circle at astonishing speed, as his power began to spark and flash around him.   
“Igeos-eun mueos-ibnikka” Se-Yong asks his friend Gun-Woo in their native Rhelasian tongue.   
“I do not know either, namja-chingu.” Gun-woo answers in English as he watches their young friend in awe.  
Kaldur watched in pride and satisfaction as Impulse ran faster and faster in a circle, creating a vortex of Speedforce power. Superboy ducked as a bolt of lightning flashed toward him, but Robin was caught unaware and took a bolt full in the chest. Just as his eyes widened in alarm he realized he was entirely unscathed. But the bolts of power emanating from Impulse began to coalesce and take form. It was as if ball-lightning held still for a moment and within the flashes of lightning a small creature could be seen… barely, just before they sped off down the passage. Bart stood up and walked forward down the passage with a spark in his eyes and a disdain for danger.  
Superboy came off the floor in flight and sped down the corridor to keep pace with Impulse. He seemed unaware of his surroundings, but Conner did not know how to quantify the three little sparks that had sped away from him. Robin and the rest of the team kept up as fast as they could, trying to follow Impulse and Superboy… when Wolf stopped and a deep and dark growl echoed from his chest. Robin had long known to trust Wolf’s instinct, but also knew there was only one thing that would cause him to act this way.  
“What is it, boy?” Robin asked.  
With a feral growl, the sentient wolf sped off down a side passage. Kaldur was the first to follow with the team in tow. Missing the turn in the many corridors of Warworld, Kaldur pulled up short before a red orb of fiery power. Wolf’s howl echoed in his ear from afar as he took in this new threat… and an old foe appeared within the orb.   
“Well, well… well… what have we here? A fish out of water, a bird without a wire, and their little friends.”  
Klarion stood smugly within his orb of power. Kaldur nudged his way past Robin just as Andy opened fire. Shot after shot echoed throughout the passage and he thumbed the catch to drop the magazine of his pistol and pulled another from his belt in one smooth motion and slapped it into the butt of his pistol and continued to fire. Se-Yong and Gun-Woo poured rifle fire into the orb as well… but all to no effect.  
“Between the hammer and anvil, aren’t you?” Klarion asks as they hear the metallic step of combat drones behind them, then is momentarily diverted as Kid Flash runs behind him and back around… attempting to create a vortex to divert him. The witch-boy pulls a small wooden wand from his left sleeve and launches a bolt of power at Wally, leaving him crumpled in a heap in the corridor.  
Robin leaped toward the young and evil sorcerer, several explosive birdarangs leading the way, all of which exploded harmlessly on his shield. Trying another attack, the raven-haired young man thrust his staff end –on like a spear to penetrate the shield and debilitate Klarion with the electrical effect of his weapon.   
“No my friend…” Aqualad says with dark determination in his eyes. “This is my fight. Find Superboy and Impulse. Finish this.” Aqualad’s water-bearers became great maces in his hand and began to pound away on Klarion’s shield, buying time for the rest of the team to get away and down the corridor.  
The echoes of a wolf in battle and the roars of a feral great cat came to Kaldur’s ears. He was alone and had accepted his role and fate, but took comfort that he was not entirely alone.  
“Kill it, Wolf. Help us all.” Kaldur whispered or prayed to himself as he was forced to retract his maces and form an aquatic shield to protect himself from the blasts of fiery might from the young Lord of Chaos. Aqualad was schooled in the mystical arts in Poseidonis by Queen Myra herself and had even worn Fate’s helmet for a very brief time; but he was no sorcerer. He was a warrior and his mystical tattoos along his arms glowed with might, but just now he wished for his best friend Garth, the Aqualad who stood at Aquaman’s side. With one of his water-bearers forming a shield and the other a sword, he fended off Klarion’s attacks and attempted to diminish his protection. Kid Flash began to regain consciousness behind the witch-boy and Kaldur instructed in his voice honed by five years of leadership:  
“Get Superboy, fast!” Wally would never know that Kaldur only wanted to get him away before this moment, the moment he would fall. But just when Kaldur began to tire and his power weaken he heard a triumphant howl from Wolf from afar. The snow white wolf ran to his teammate’s side, his argent muzzle stained red with blood… the blood of Teakl. With the death of the lycanthropic familiar, Klarion’s power began to weaken. He felt the loss of his familiar and a fragment of himself ripped away. He shunted aside his grief at the loss and was forced to divert some of his powers to maintain his shielding, weak though it might be now.  
With added inspiration and the hope of victory, Kaldur’s weapons grew in strength and began to strike against Klarion’s weakening shield attempting to get to him personally. But seeing the failure of his plan and the fall of his familiar, the Witch-boy pulled an iron dagger from behind him and jumped forward and in a moment of pause drove it into Kaldur’s chest.  
The young adopted Prince of Atlantis did not react to the pain that must be apparent as ten inches of enchanted iron stood in his chest. He was only shocked at his failure… but that was not sufficient. Kaldur knew this was his fate, but the means of it were his own to make. He could accept death knowing his many accomplishments, or he could fight on with his last breath. His hands became heavy and leaden as his strength began to leave him, but he gritted his teeth and pulled the iron blade painfully from his chest. Wolf jumped at Klarion’s wrist, trying to rip away the hand that had wielded the blade. But the shield was still just strong enough. With his last act of epic heroism, with his last breath, Kaldur took the blade that was stained by his own blood and he forced himself within Klarion’s shield and as he fell he drove the dagger into Klarion’s chest. His last breath was not the death-rattle that you hear of, but a sigh of a young man who accomplished what none other could.  
Wolf nuzzled Kaldur trying to get a response, but there was none. He licked at his face and felt his flesh already beginning to cool. Wolf knew it was too late, and he stood over his friend and teammate and gave the most aching and forlorn howl, calling for Superboy… who came swiftly along. Kid Flash had found him and returned, but too late. Wolf continued to howl and paw at Kaldur’s shoulder while Klarion gasped for breath with his own dagger in his chest. Superboy knelt and pulled Kaldur into his arms and he gasped and choked for words. This was beyond tears. Kaldur taught him his humanity. It was because of him that he was able to be a normal guy and find love with Robin; and it was because of him that Bart was able to find a way to function in normal society. He was at various times their leader, their brother, their philosopher, and their friend.   
XXXXXXXXXX  
Out in space, Green Lantern and Fate were doing their best to intercept the missiles being fired by Warworld, to dubious effect. But for a moment, Fate felt a fluctuation in the mystical weave of the universe… something he wished never to feel. He had to act immediately. He sent his mind and power forward through space and time and summoned the other two Lanterns of Earth, Guy Gardner and Jon Stewart, to the battle… and he swiftly faded away.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
Superboy continued to hold Kaldur in his arms as he rocked back and forth wailing his pain and anguish… until he was able to focus on the wounded body of Klarion. His eyes flashed in red hatred and he gently laid Kaldur’s head down and stepped toward Klarion. He was going to finish what his friend and brother had started. Not even Robin would be told of this moment, the moment that he prolonged an enemy’s death so that he could assuage his own pain. He gripped the hilt of the blade in Klarion’s chest and twisted. Wolf continued to howl his mourning, but it could not drown out the shrieks of suffering from the murderer of his friend. Conner felt soiled by this act, but he demanded the release of his enemy’s pain.   
“SILENCE!” The single word echoes in the chamber. Superboy had not spoken a single word. The only silence to be had was an end to the tortured screams of Klarion. For a moment he thought that the pain would diminish until he saw the blue and gold form of Fate, a Lord of Order, come for him. His silence turned to whimpers of dread… it was not enough. His eyes widened as his strength left him.   
Fate drifted toward his body as he began to gasp his last breaths… and he spoke. Fate was one of the mightiest heroes of the universe, but he was not known for his mercy… and this time there was none to be had. He looked down on his old nemesis that a young mortal warrior had defeated at the cost of his own life.  
Fate’s gold cloak began to billow in a mystical wind and his right hand reached out to Klarion’s chest. The Witch-boy felt some relief as the iron blade was pulled out of his flesh by a gesture from the Lord of Order.   
“No… you are not worthy of the peace of oblivion. You have disrupted Earth and aided its enemies for no other purpose than your own amusement, just as you did in Gotham when you harmed its holy places and its protectors…”  
Fate’s voice took on an even more hollow and dark sound as he spoke his judgment.  
“Look into the eyes of Fate and despair. I condemn you and consign you to oblivion.”  
A portal opened beneath Klarion and he was pulled into a place unknown. The screams of terror were unlike anything Superboy had ever heard before and hoped he would never hear again. They continued to echo through the chamber as he sat back down and held Kaldur one last time. Fate raised a hand and pulled Kaldur’s body away from Conner.  
“You will see him again, when the time is right. He should not lay here to be defiled or destroyed. Avenge your friend, restore order”  
A portal opened in the shape of an ankh and Fate faded into it, taking the body of Kaldur with him. Empty-handed and with a bruised heart Conner stood up and his old unbridled rage began well up within him.   
XXXXXXXXXX  
Superboy was fast… very fast, but Wally was faster. That was the only thing that kept him from being overrun by the angry Kryptonian clone. The older speedster and Superboy came to a nexus chamber where the rest of the team was barely holding their own against a host of Warworld’s drones. The popping echoes of rifle fire filled the expansive chamber as the two Rhelasians filled the room with lead, dropping drone after drone. Brian propelled small shards of his stone casing, but at such velocity and focus that two or three fell at a time to his assault. Impulse moved almost at the speed of sound, ripping out wiring and sensors of even more drones, leaving them in heaps of metallic rubble. Meanwhile flashing bolts of ball lightning flashed across the room, running into the small auburn-haired speedster and gave him pause each time they did. Superboy was faster than any human and saw something within the balls of lightning and he looked over to his brother-in-law, just as Kid Flash looked to him. It seems they both saw the same thing… but now was not the time to ask the questions. Impulse paused a moment in the middle of his fight against the drones and then said:  
“This way…” The nexus chamber had five doors, but he chose the one that the last ball of lightning had come from. Robin and Superboy had known and lived with Impulse for far too long to not trust his instincts.  
“Kaldur?...” Robin asks, then he sees the crimson rage in his husband. Superboy looks over to his beloved and lowers his head as his eyes settle in the fresh pain.  
“Nooooo!” Robin screams as he rushes past his teammates and his staff wreaks havoc among the drones of Warworld. Bart is calling the team to another passage, but Robin fights his way to the greatest concentration of enemies. Robin’s heart cried out for release and he let his staff do the weeping. His staff swept aside drones left and right and he looked for more, his rage and loss requiring an enemy to unleash itself upon. He heard his name called from the passage to the left that his team had gone down. He suddenly realized that he was failing them. He was supposed to lead them, and now knew that he should set aside his personal vengeance.   
XXXXXXXXXX  
GOTHAM  
Batman stood perched atop the headquarters building of Wayne Industries as he saw the projectiles of Warworld fall to earth, within the city that he loved and fought against. With the first impact he cringed, awaiting the explosion he knew was to come, but there was none. Worse, the fallen missiles were canisters and they opened and released hundreds of drones that moved in on Gotham and destroyed any resistance in their wake. The man that even Ra’s al Ghul treated with respect looked to the south and saw the advance of the drones through Bludhaven and into Gotham. With a final thought for his sons, wishing Tim had not run off to fight Warworld and hoping Damian was well at home, he advanced to fight the attackers of his city. Just as he met the first ranks of the advancing drones, he remembered he had not heard from Dick either. The Great Detective suddenly realized that two of his three sons were in harm’s way, for surely Dick was with Tim; and so would be his sons-in-law Conner and Wally. Bruce Wayne had always been willing to take any challenge upon himself, but would never allow it to be laid upon another. But now he had to accept that his sons took up the same mission with him… completely.  
The Batman stood in the middle of the main thoroughfare with the Batmobile blocking the road behind him. Without fear he all but dared the wave of drones to break upon the rocks of the shore that was his resolve. Yet as the wave of drones came closer, he lost sight of them within the streets and alleys of the suburbs of his city. Just as he thought his battle would be taken from him, he saw the alien drones work their way inward to the heart of Gotham and toward him. He stood alone like an angel with a flaming sword between the coming darkness and him home. His hand snapped to his belt and readied a batarang, just as he heard the sound of a shotgun being cocked at his side. Batman looked to his side where the sound came from and saw Commissioner Gordon with his shotgun and further behind him squads of Gotham SWAT teams deploying to defend their own city.   
“Your serum worked, Batman.” Gordon said.  
“Good.” Batman said in his typical penchant for understatement.  
“Do we have any chance?”  
“Do we dare not try?”  
“No…” Gordon answers. “But where’s Robin and Nightwing? I thought they would be with you.”  
“You’re right Gordon. Normally they would. This is different. They are doing their part. We have to do ours here and now.”  
“Alone?” Commissioner Gordon asks just as a small and slim figure leaps fifty meters in front of them, across the front ranks of the incoming drones, leaving exploding mechs in his wake. A single robot’s head launches across the air and lands to roll to a stop at Gordon’s feet and Batman answers his unspoken question.  
“No… I don’t think so, but this is unexpected.” And the great detective himself is surprised to see Damian in a Robin uniform of his own making with a Japanese wakizashi sword in each hand, leaving a path of broken droids in his wake. His back firms in pride to see that he has raised all his sons to be heroes in their own right, but Damian had chosen, even though he tried to keep him from it. Batman knew the future belonged to his sons and they all three had fought the first wave of this battle for Earth. He was a content and proud father as he waded into battle with his son and his friend at his side. As the first ranks of drones entered Gotham, the SWAT teams of Gotham Police opened fire, finding their targets as Batman wadded in through the middle with Commissioner Gordon at his side and Damian cutting a path behind them. Mankind had now stood up for itself.  
XXXXXXXXX  
Impulse was the first into the command chamber of the Warworld. Standing before him in front of a seat that was more of a throne than a command chair was what Robin surmised to be Mongul. Batman’s files and Superman’s Kryptonian knowledge bore this out. The master of Warworld was a tall and broad, huge really, agent of Apokolips. He dwarfed even the height and broad shoulders of Superboy. But the young clone was enraged at the death of their beloved friend and one time leader of the Team. Only one word was heard before he flew at him like a bullet…  
“YOU!”  
Wolf had now tasted blood and he wanted more. He ran faster than any terrestrial wolf ever could and tore at Mongul’s right hand before it had a chance to strike at his Kryptonian friend and teammate. The Apokoliptian shook his hand like trying to release an irritant and Wolf was thrown to the side like a rag-doll. Multiple bolts of lightning, creatures unknown, struck at him from all sides, until Impulse saw the Blue Beetle… but now he was nothing like he had known before. This was not the boy he had loved, but was something else. His eyes, though covered by the scarab’s hood were different. They lacked the playful strength they had always known or the inherent goodness of the young man from El Paso. Now he was something alien to them. But Impulse was not a quitter. He knew that inside that shell was the boy he loved and deeper was the scarab who had been his partner… before this had happened to him. But at the sight of his lover, his focus was diverted and the mighty enemy reached a hand out and seized one of the balls of lightning that vexed him… and Kid Flash was proven correct. Held in the fiend’s hand was a small creature that Wally only could believe was a manifestation of Impulse’s power and also an extension of his will and mind.   
“Pathetic little mortals.” Mongul said disdainfully as his gripped his hand tighter and tossed the little scout aside and landed with a sickening wet thump on the wall. Bart cried out in the personal and emotional anguish at having just discovered the greatest manifestation of his power in the personification of his little scouts, just to see one killed so callously. The Team who had already lost so much when Kaldur was killed was further pained by the vicious slaughter of the little elf-like creature and its obvious effect on Impulse. The young man had fought his way through a host of Warworld’s drones only to have a small portion of his own consciousness ripped away and tossed aside like yesterday’s leftovers.   
But rather than succumbing to defeat, the heroes steeled themselves and dove in and took control of the battle. Mongul was mightier than any of them, but was he mightier than all of them? A creature such as he was is alone without support, but the young men and women of the team were not alone. Each filled their own role. Se-Yong and Gun-Woo fired magazine after magazine of their automatic rifles at Mongul… if for no other reason than to distract him. Robin did his best to strike and run, and strike again. Artemis fired every arrow in her arsenal to even slow the otherworldly creature, to some small effect. But Superboy held the day. He had to blame someone, hurt someone, for the loss of Kaldur… and Mongul was the perfect opponent. Never before had he been able to exercise his full power. Like Robin said, there was no margin in holding back. He leaped forward and struck the Apokoliptian and drove him back against a far chamber access, which revealed the protected power core of the Warworld. But for all their might and skill, it was not enough.  
Psycrox did not take part in the battle, per se. Robin had asked him a simple thing and he tried his best to save the young man. He caught Impulse as he fell in a comatose state with the vicious killing of his little scout. As he fell, the other two little guys dissipated. Psy saw to his friend and then his anger finally came to fruition. He knew that his psychic power might be the only thing that stood between Mongul and Blue Beetle. Robin, Superboy, and Artemis continued to do their best to fight Mongul with Wolf’s help; while Se-Yong and Gun-Woo protected Brett as his own power was no longer effective… unless. He focused all his power on Blue Beetle… not to fight him, but to isolate him. But between that and seeing his lover in a comatose state, Jamie returned to his senses and Warworld could no longer work its way on him, so long as Psycrox held his concentration. But the young man was weak and his scarab confused. He dropped to the floor and pulled himself to Bart’s side and wept like a little boy.  
“I’m so sorry Bart. I couldn’t stop it. I cried and screamed inside but I was trapped. I love you. Please….”  
Brett grieved as much as the others and wanted vengeance as well. Andy fired his pistol as accurately as he could, which was pretty accurate, at any computer console, keyboard, or interface that he could find. Brian had dropped his entire stone exterior and the rubble had formed into a broad bar of granite that he used to strike at their enemy at every opportunity. Being well-protected, Brett did something he had never done before… he focused on the power he did not know he had until Robin had explained it to him the year before. But if he could be a haven, hide people from evil… maybe it was because he was an “anti-meta.” Maybe he could take away Mongul’s power… if he tried… very hard. In the chaos he was a singular focus of concentration and calm; and he began to bead up in sweat and his fists clenched in the stress of his attempt. But suddenly, Superboy’s strike hit home. He did not hit an indomitable wall, but a creature deserving of his anger. Robin struck immediately behind him and the electrical impulse of his staff shocked throughout the body of the alien’s body.   
Just then, Brian pulled back the great bar of granite and it broke apart in the air before him and molded around his body and he was once again the Concrete Angel. Seeing Mongul’s weakness and knowing the strength of granite, he strode in confident and strong. The young man struck like an avalanche against Mongul and he never relented. The harder Brett concentrated, the harder Brian fought. Seeing their chance, Robin and Superboy combined their attacks with his. Finally, Mongul was thrown back against the bulkhead of the chamber when Brian’s great granite wings struck him directly… and a boom-tube opened beneath him taking him away from the fight and the slight beeping sound that sped up with each passing moment.  
Superboy immediately found the source of the beeping and it was the side chamber with the power core. He shunted aside all worried and strode over to take control for the first time in his short life.  
“Robin! Get them out of here! You can’t help me. But you have to lead them out. I can’t do this until you all get away!” Superboy called out from across the chamber.  
“No… CONNER!!!! There has to be another way.” Robin cried out in desperation once he realized what Superboy planned. And his heart began to twist and ache within him.  
“I’m sorry honey, but there isn’t. Go… get our friends to safety. They need you now.” The Kryptonian clone says calmly as his eyes soften when they meet Robin’s.  
“I need you!” Robin screamed in desperate denial; and he rips away his mask so their eyes can meet one another.  
“I need you too, beautiful.” Superboy’s eyes spoke volumes… all the things that could not be said in words.   
Andy was the youngest of the myriad group of young heroes but one of the most hopelessly romantic, and he was also exceedingly intelligent. He had planned for a time for when Superboy might need more power. It was only a theory that he had, but it was a sound one. As his heart broke in shards with the rest of the Team and tears flowed down his cheeks, he yanked off his backpack and shoved it in Kid Flash’s chest and began to pull out four small cylindrical objects. The little tech-genius was small and fast and he ran to each corner of the room and set a cylinder down, with a crystal aperture facing toward the middle of the room, and then sped back to take his place at the side of the elegant granite statue of a young and beautiful avenging angel that was his boyfriend. He pressed a button on a remote and the room was suddenly and deeply bathed in the light radiation of a yellow sun, giving Superboy all the strength he could use.  
Superboy strode toward the energy core, held in place by force-field. He looked back one last time to see that his friends and loved ones were leaving before he made his attempt. Robin still stood behind staring at him in abject desperation.  
“Conner!” Robin cried once again. His soul shrieked his husband’s name.  
“It’s okay Tim… I’ll always be with you. I love you. I always have… from the moment I saw you through that Plexiglas chamber.  
“I love you!” He shrieked in anguish watching as Superboy began to absorb the yellow radiation and glowed with power as he strode into the force-field. The first impact looked like a shock to him and Robin’s heart twisted to see the pain on Superboy’s face. But Conner began to glow deeper with the power he was gaining from the light beacons that Andy had activated and as his own power fought with that of the force-field his clothes began to burn away… revealing the red and black suit he had worn the day of their wedding. Conner knew this was an all or nothing mission, and had worn it for good luck and in honor of his beloved Robin.  
He turned back one last time and Robin saw him as he did on that day when he wore the black skinsuit with glowing red lines when the golden light of Fate’s enchantment gathered around them… his wedding day. He gave him a smile and softly said:  
“Go Timmy… I’ll be along in a moment.” “Wolf…” Conner said as he looked into the bright white eyes of his friend. “Go and take care of Tim and Bart okay? They need you now. Get them home safe okay?” And the great wolf howled mournfully and looked at Conner for the last time.  
Kid Flash and Gun-Woo carried Impulse as fast as they could while Artemis and Angel viciously cleared the passages back to the airlock and the bioship. Every arrow that Artemis fired and every stone that Brian launched found a target and destroyed it. They had lost Kaldur, Impulse was comatose, and worse… they were leaving Superboy behind. Robin stumbled along, loathe to move any further. He knew what Superboy was going to do and they had to all be away before he could do it. The group of young heroes made it to the bioship and Robin ushered them in, intending to be the last, and then began to turn away. He took two steps back the way they came when a heavily accented voice said:  
“Robinji! Come. Time to fight. We cry together later.” Se-Yong said in his broken English. The pretty young Rhelasian with the bleach blonde hair looked at Robin desperately, his eyes begging him to not sacrifice himself in vain. Wolf came up behind Robin and bit into his black and yellow cape, and started pulling him into the bioship with the rest of the team.  
“What happened down there?” M’Gann asked, but one look from Brian told her that such questions should be asked later and then she realized that they were short two teammates.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
Superboy forced himself into the containment field holding the power core at each side. Andy’s light beacons were working, but maybe not enough. The radiation from the core were wreaking havoc with his human physiology, slowly killing it. Conner felt every moment of pain and anguish, the look of loss on Robin’s face, the dread on the faces of his friends. He cried out in pain from both his flesh and his heart that he could not keep them from it. He held the core as long as he could while his eyes searched the emptiness of space through the walls of Warworld to see the leaving Martian bioship… to know it was far enough away. His eyes were shut tight against the pain and concentration; and enormity of decision.  
The thoughts of his short life began to play through his mind, and they gave him strength. Seeing Robin pounding away at a computer terminal through the Lexan chamber he was encased in to this morning, and their lives together. Their first kiss, their sweet first time together; bringing Impulse home to nurse him back to health and thereby growing their family. Myriad memories encompassed the mind of the Kryptonian clone as he continued to grip the power core: from Tim’s first epic failure at making waffles to seeing Bart tear across their loft on Wolf’s back. Taking Tim to his High School prom and then eventually to their wedding. The moment was unique in that he now could remember only the beautiful and happy moments of his life in spite of the pain… and the knowledge of the end. Even then he only thought of those he loved and the loss he would cause them. He remembered everything and began to feel his own pain knowing it would be a long time before he felt those sensations again with Tim. He had some satisfaction that Robin was safely away and they had saved Jamie.   
The enormity of emotions began to take its toll and tears began to roll down from the cobalt blue eyes of the young hero. His grip never weakened though; and if anything… it firmed. He had to succeed for Robin, for Impulse, for vengeance for Kaldur who first taught him his humanity, for friends like Dick and Wally and Brian and Andy; for Jamie’s rescue, and for seven billion people on Earth beneath him. His heart was full of hopes and dreams as he opened his eyes.   
The power that came from those beautiful cobalt-blue eyes was matched only by the greatness of his heart. As careful and controlled as it was when he melted a few small pieces of metal to make an engagement ring for Robin, this was equally unbridled and wild as the power ripped through the decks and walls of Warworld and opened a hole into space. His grip never faltered and he pulled the power core from its cradle and flew out into the void leaving a savage wreck in his wake.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
The Martian bioship carrying the group of young heroes screamed to a halt in Central Park of Metropolis, giving irony to the broken statue of Superman lying in rubbing next to where the ship landed. Blue Beetle and Se-Yong gently carried the unconscious Impulse out of the ship and laid him on the soft cool grasses of the park and stood guard over him as the drones of Warworld continued their effort to lay waste to the city that had been the home of Robin, Superboy, and Impulse. Robin had nothing left but his grief, anger, and his rage. He last saw his beloved Superboy taking the reactor core of Warworld in hand as he was forced to flee to lead their friends and brothers-in-arms to safety. He knew he would carry that heart-wrenching moment with him forever… the moment he left his beloved Conner behind. The only reason he let himself still live is that for the moment others needed him and he still had enemies he could release his failure on.  
Most of the streets of the once proud city were in rubble and Concrete Angle unleashed his own anguish upon those who had brought grief to those he loved. The fallen brick and stone came to his call as his power lashed out and gave voice to his rage. Andy could only stand aside in awe firing away with his pistol at a drone in what was a singular act of defiance and watch as his boyfriend became an epic angel of vengeance carved in stone; Gun-Woo ran to Andy’s side adding his rifle fire to his, trying to make their last act matter. As stone rose up in answer to Brian’s call, Robin leapt higher and higher across the summoned slabs and struck out with his staff laying waste to the drones that continued to destroy the city in which he had made his home with Superboy, rolling to the ground under the blazing glare of Superman’s enraged heat vision as he destroyed another two mechs who had taken aim on the brave and indomitable teen.  
Robin and Superman had come to an understanding over time and each had earned the other’s respect. Robin had fought at Superboy’s side enough to have an understanding at how to fight at Superman’s side. Together they proceeded to avenge themselves on their enemies. Their city, their world, their love, they burst their hearts upon that which took it all away from them. Then suddenly and without warning a great explosion rocked the sky, far beyond the confines of earth, and shattered the scene of battle. Warworld’s drones ceased to function and fell to heaps where they stood. For a moment all the city stood silent after the echo of the blast, every eye looking upward.  
Little by little and one by one survivors began to crawl from the rubble of the ruined city. One little boy, lost and forlorn, climbed out from under a ruined apartment building and saw Robin, his hero that he had seen on TV… he saw his cold blank face… saw that he was now empty with no enemy to avenge himself upon. But the little boy looked up into the bright blue sky and innocently said as he pointed a finger skyward:  
“Robin… look… a new star! A shooting star! Make a wish.”  
The young vigilante looked up into the sky where the boy pointed and saw a streak of fiery light begin to descend from where the explosion in space had come. Robin looked on with the last dregs of dread he had left in his heart… which now ached horribly within his chest. He was past tears. They say that a child cries when it is born because the experience is none other it has ever known or will know again. Robin was well beyond that. From deep in his chest a cry of anguish, almost a roar, echoes outward within him as he drops to his knees, the other young heroes of the team looked onto the sky, all feeling the same grief, and yet knowing Robin’s pain was enough for all of them. Impulse began to regain consciousness and saw the tears in Robin’s eyes at a distance as he looked into the sky and followed those eyes. He knew what he saw and could withstand no more and drifted back into unconsciousness.  
A blue and red garbed hero, one known by all, settled slowly to the ground breaking away from his defense of the city he loved, and took in the bedraggled group of young heroes. For a moment he did not realize who they were or what they had done… until he put together that they had arrived just when the Warworld was destroyed. Superman took a moment to accept that the drones had shut down and that the team of young heroes had done what none other could possibly do, and saw the dread in Robin’s eyes as he looked into the sky and saw the same shooting star. From the look in Robin’s eyes, he immediately knew what he saw and with a cry of denial he launched himself into the azure blue sky leaving a crater in the street in his wake:   
“RAO! Noooooo!” Superman screamed as he flew faster and faster, a shockwave bursting around him as he broke the sound barrier several times over, flying up to intercept the falling star. The last words Robin heard before Superman was beyond the hearing was the aching phrase:   
“My son!”  
Superboy fell to Earth, pulled by its gravity through the atmosphere, appearing to burn up in re-entry. The Kryptonian hero intercepted the young man and pulled him into his arms and slowed his fall to the only home he had ever known. Holding him gently like a small child he landed in front of Robin, his cobalt blue eyes shattered by tears. He set his young clone gently down on the ground and stroked his head, pulling his hair out of his eyes. Robin stumbled forward and fell to his knees silently weeping. The sound of his choking grief was so great that even the cynical Red Arrow could barely stand to witness it. For that moment, without any enemy to avenge himself on, Robin cried like a child and wanted his father to hold him, but Batman was far away in Gotham.   
Superman, holding back any further tears of his own for Robin’s sake, took the young vigilante’s hand and placed it on Conner’s quiescent chest just as Wonder Woman made her way from across the city and saw the tragedy before her. The young heroes gathered around Robin as he knelt over his husband. The Themysciran princess, a demi-goddess, took Robin’s other hand and reminded him…  
“As long as there is love there is always hope.”  
Robin looked up into her eyes with a sad and broken visage as if to ask what hope there could ever be without his beloved Conner. But the tall and statuesque warrior-princess took Robin’s hand and kissed it gently and placed it on Superboy’s chest next to his other hand and he leaned down to take that final kiss. As his lips touched Superboy’s, the Kryptonian-clone’s lips firmed to return the kiss. Superboy’s eyes began to flutter open and the first thing he saw was Robin looking down on him, his tears having flowed down his face from under his mask.  
“Tim… can we not do that again?”


	39. Chapter 39

“Reinitializing… system off-mode… activating redundant systems…”  
Tired, bruised and battered, the heroes paused as they witnessed the deactivation of the drones with the demise of Warworld. Superboy swiftly recovered from his plummet through the atmosphere as the bright midday sun infused him with strength. Robin clung to him in a deep crushing hug as his strong, steely demeanor hid the tears that only Superboy would see later… and maybe Impulse. Wait… Impulse! The realization comes to both of them within the span of a moment. He still had not regained consciousness after Mongul’s attack on his little avatar. The two ran down to the middle of the block to the landed bioship, leaving Superman and Wonder Woman behind to sort out anything else remaining.   
Conner got there before Tim, but only by seconds, to find Blue Beetle on the ground holding Impulse’s head in his lap. The streaks and smudges of tears through the dust of the Metropolis battle zone stained his handsome face. Brian knelt across from him with his wings extended forward from his shoulders to shade the speedster’s eyes from the bright midday sun. A slight gust ruffled their hair as Kid Flash runs to the small gathering with Nightwing close behind. Blue Beetle meanwhile never moved, except for the occasional shudder of spent tears.  
Robin knelt down and gently picked Bart up in his arms as Jaime started to reach for him, not being able to bear to be apart for him, but foolishly not feeling worthy to follow. Both his mind and body had been through so much, then Superboy knelt next to him and reached around him and hoisted him into his arms and carried him off following Robin. Jaime had an incredulous look on his face as he was carried in the half-Kryptonian clone’s strong arms.  
“Just rest your head. It’s been a long day.” Superboy said softly and Jaime laid his head on Kon’s shoulder and let exhaustion and strain carry him into unconsciousness.   
Conner’s longer stride caught up to Tim and the two carried Bart and Jaime down the street toward home, if it still stood. The rest of the heroes and their allies followed behind them in an impromptu procession through Metropolis. The occasional pops of gunfire could be heard as policemen and National Guard imagined a twitch or movement of a deactivated drone and vented their rage into the machine. But all movement ceased as the collection of young heroes passed carrying their wounded. People in the streets began to move aside of their own volition and cops and soldiers alike saluted the procession.   
There were no cheers. The Team had saved Earth, but the populace had not yet been able to assess the damage and they could see that the heroes had paid a high price for victory.  
**********  
Due to the courage of the citizenry of Metropolis and Superman, most of the city was entirely unscathed. The damage seemed primarily centered on the downtown skyscrapers; and even the electricity service was up as it was cross-linked through various stations across the city. Tim, Kon, and Bart’s loft home was entirely intact, being outside the damage zone in an older industrial area that was several years ago converted to lofts, condos, shops, and trendy restaurants. Nightwing rushed ahead to unlock the door, assuming correctly that Robin would just kick it in if it got in his way with Impulse in his arms. The young vigilante carried Bart to his room and pulled his dirty and torn uniform off of him and dressed him in clean pajamas and settled him in his bed. He noted that the scrapes and bruises he must have had from the fight were all healed, so he was at least physically healthy. In fact, he looked as fit and vibrant as ever, but his eyes were vacant and devoid of any expression. Superboy laid Beetle on the couch and covered him with blanket and went to look in on Bart. No sooner had Kon started to step away, Jamie bolted awake and looked about for Bart and staggered past the Team members filing into the loft toward Bart’s room to see how his boyfriend was. Tim tucked the covers around him while Kon ran his fingers through his wild auburn hair pulling it off his face. His first irrelevant thought was that Bart was due for another haircut, and Kon’s heart twisted a bit thinking about the fun chaos of that weekly task.  
Kid Flash immediately heads for the telephone and dials like a madman. Robin was so paranoid that he even had a landline when everyone used cell phones.  
“…we really need your help in Metropolis… It’s Bart… Yes, again. I keep telling him to be more careful… Thanks doc, I really mean it… I think we can get you here fast… no time for commercial flights.”  
Nightwing caught Wally’s half of the conversation and his deductive mind understood the meaning of the rest of the conversation and looked about for the Martian girl who stood to one side wringing her hands in worry.   
“M’Gann, how fast can your ship get to Central City and back?”  
“Fast!” She responded, eager to be able to help. She silently floated upward, phasing through the ceiling and roof of the building as the bioship lifted off down the street, leaving a crowd of on-lookers wondering. The two met over the skies of Metropolis when the stereotypical mall-girl voice echoes in Nightwing’s head.  
“Hello Megan… I need an address!” A quick exchange between Dick and Wally ensues and Dick passes on the information to M’Gann and the Martian bioship accelerates across the sky. Meanwhile, a small glimmer of humor is discovered at the front door as Andy drops his backpack and unbuckles his pistol bet and drops it in the entryway while Se-Yong and Gun-Woo, used to more formal Rhelasian traditions, are hesitant to enter without being specifically invited.  
“Tell them to get their little butts in here!” Nightwing calls from across the loft.  
Then added to Andy’s small pile of equipment goes the tactical vests, belts and short assault weapons that the two had been carrying, why trying to figure out if they’re supposed to take their shoes off. Brian was the last to enter when Andy calls out “Someone left a pile out front.” Multiple pairs of eyes follow Wolf as he goes loping into Bart’s room to check on their friend, except for Brian who just stands there with a sheepish look on his face. He had left a heap of stone and rubble outside when he released his meta-control over the stone shell he wore in combat. Realizing the joke for what it was, they all chuckled for a moment.  
“Andy, that’s mean.” Brian whispers. But they all needed the laugh and Andy was smart enough to provide it, even if it was at Brian’s playful expense.  
**********  
The doctor steps out of Bart’s room, having once again been called upon in an emergency to look after the youngest speedster. After getting over the shock of having been flown across a couple of states in a Martian ship, he had gone about his examination with his typical professionalism and tenderness for one of his favorite patients.  
“Well, Robin, you are correct, he seems physically healthy in every way. I would be surprised otherwise. He and Wally both seem to share that in common as part of their powers. His symptoms are consistent with some sort of psychological trauma rather than any physical cause. From what you have told me about the last day and a half, this seems fairly likely.”  
“So, what do we do? How can we help him?” Superboy asks.  
“I am not entirely certain in this case. I need to do some research, but I think anything that will keep him connected to the things he cares about will help him restore his consciousness. Really it’s in his own hands now. He’s a strong one, but I’ve always thought there was something slightly different about him apart from the rest of his family.”  
The Allen/West family doctor gratefully accepts the cup of coffee that Nightwing offers him and he takes a long sip of Tim’s expensive gourmet brew, then turns a steely eye to Wally.  
“And you, Wallace… I would have thought that such a good-natured young man as yourself could keep your ‘cousin’ out of scrapes like this. This is twice now, but fortunately not so… physically traumatic.”  
Kid Flash’s mouth starts moving before any sounds come out of it… not unusual for the one Artemis calls “Kid Mouth,” and he gestures to the ceiling and starts to explain something about lightning and bad guys in space.  
“I know, I know. Just take good care of him and keep him comfortable. I’ll check in on him. I’ll consult with a colleague who is a skilled psychologist and see if he has any insight. And, Wallace… do be careful. You and your friends mean a lot to a lot of people.” And the doctor gives Kid Flash a warm handshake before steadying himself for another alien ship ride home.  
Tim and Kon go back into Bart’s room to check on him and find Jamie lying next to him with his arm around his unconscious boyfriend, himself in the sleep of exhaustion and emotional strain. They both quietly step out pulling the door closed behind them, and almost run into Artemis.  
“You have a house full of hungry, thirsty, tired people. You got anything in the cupboards?” she asks in uncharacteristic politeness.   
“Bart lives here, what do you think?” Robin says, knowing that answers the question pretty clearly.   
**********  
In the following days Tim and Kon took turns taking care of Bart, though he was never in need of care for Jamie would never be more than a step away from him. After the second day following the battle Bart began to respond in only the slightest way. When you pulled him up he would stand, and when you led him by the hand he would walk. If you put food in his mouth he would eat it, but that was practically the extent of his response. Kon still cut his hair and they took turns bathing him and feeding him and wondered if they would ever get their friend back. Jamie had taken a sick-leave from school after having falsified his mother’s signature, something that Tim gave him a very stern lecture over.   
Ironically, Tim was only a couple of years older than Jamie, but found that he needed to help keep people’s lives together. But he had some experience with absentee parents, but at least his had instilled in him a strong appreciation for education and will to succeed. Bruce Wayne had given him the true mentorship that he needed in his difficult formative years; and he and Kon were more than willing to pay it forward if needed. Not to mention that Nightwing and Kid Flash had recruited him and had their own expectations for him as well.  
Tim and Kon dressed Bart and bundled him in Kon’s truck to take him to the Emporium. The purpose was two-fold, that maybe getting Bart around some friends might help bring him around, and give Jamie a little time to himself which he hadn’t had since the mission. The little brass bell dings as Tim and Kon enter the store bringing Bart shuffling along. Superboy settles him on the couch near the back of the store that was the regular hang-out for the Suicide Slums guys.   
Brett intercepts Robin as he heads back with a couple of cups of coffee.  
“Good to see you, Rob. How’s he doing? The guys are really worried about him.” Brett asked all at once.  
“Yeah, we are too. Jamie’s a mess and this is the best Bart’s been. It’s been a tough couple of weeks with this and Kaldur gone.”  
“I imagine so, the guys are taking it hard too. But sometimes you just need to start over.” Brian concluded taking the moment to head over to spend a moment with Bart himself. Robin thinks for a second that he is on the edge of understanding something important with what Brett just said, but it keeps escaping his understanding.  
After a few moments, Brian sits next to him and talks to him a little bit, telling him about nonsensical things, hoping for some reaction when Andy comes up and says:  
“Hey Impulse. Someone wanted to say hello to you.” Andy is trying to sound cheerful and gives Calvin a nudge and the kid shuffles up and sets a wrapped box in Bart’s lap. Brian picks up Bart’s hand and sets it on the box, hoping to get a reaction, but there was none. Brian unwrapped the gift for Bart and opened the box and pulled out a pair of shoes… Flash sneakers. They were just like the ones Calvin wore.  
“Maybe they will help you run again. Please get better Impulse.” Calvin says as he starts to choke up. Within seconds the room was full of sniffles and damp eyes, and the sound of the door-bell again. Superboy had bolted out.   
“Keep an eye on him for a moment, would you?” Robin asks as he heads outside to see what became of Kon.  
“Count on it.” Brian answered.  
He turns the corner of the building and finds Superboy in the shadows sniffling and wiping away tears. The Teen Wonder put his arms around him and Superboy just set his head on his shoulder for a moment and let go. He felt the dampness of quiet tears on his neck as the Boy of Steel shuddered slightly and then he straightened back up.  
“Sorry… I just had to get away for a moment.”  
“Don’t apologize for caring, Kon. Never.”   
**********  
After an hour or so, the three drove back to the loft and put Bart into bed and queued up Ben10 and Generator Rex cartoons on his television, which he had never tired of or outgrown and Jamie comes in to sit with him for a little while. Tim fixes himself a big mug of chamomile tea and gets a glass of milk for Kon and they sit down for a few minutes of TV themselves. For the first time that he can recall, he doesn’t turn it to the news. The world can go to hell today, he’s got enough on his mind. Jamie comes back out and sits down and drops his head into his hands. Tim tells him about their visit to the Emporium and what Brett had said, which starts taking up as much space in his head as it did Tim’s.  
In the coming days, visitors continued to stop in and check on Bart. Bruce Wayne stopped in to check on the boys and brought a very large batch of chocolate chip cookies that Alfred had made for him. Clark Kent visited of course. He had been quite busy trying to be two people at the same time, aiding the city’s recovery and writing news articles on it.   
“You know, I could have given you direct credit for it in the newspaper.” Clark asked between sips of his coffee.  
“Not necessary, but thanks.” Tim responded.  
“Credit for what?” Kon wondered aloud.  
“Drake Pharmaceuticals is donating all the medications and medical supplies the city needs during the recovery from the crisis. That will cost a fortune, but very commendable.”  
Kon’s eyes widen, not knowing that Tim had done that. They lived well and had a very nice loft, but did not live extravagantly and he continued to forget just how wealthy Tim was. Besides, Tim didn’t want the attention and just the company speak for itself this time; and the press would only improve the value of Drake stock… and Drake/Wayne stock once the merger was finalized. Tim felt that it was the right thing to do, and knew his company would have to work on its reputation once the news that one of its scientists being involved in the manufacturing of the altered venom was known.   
“Really, thank you Clark. But right now it would look like self-aggrandizement. I want the company to be known for doing the right thing, not getting the right press.”  
“Very admirable, Tim. Your father would be proud of you.” Clark states.  
“I am… very proud.” Bruce Wayne softly states to the room. He had let himself in, not wanting to create a ruckus with Bart hopefully resting; and Clark realizes what he meant and that Tim got his ethics and what it meant to be a good man from Bruce Wayne.  
**********  
The night ended as most had lately, with Kon making up the pull out bed on the couch for Jamie, and then waking to find it empty and Jamie asleep in Bart’s bed holding him. In spite of the crushing depression that permeated the household over Bart’s condition, Jamie was getting better and better. His nights were now uninterrupted by the nightmares that had plagued him before; and the sibilant voice in his head that he now knew fully to be the sentience of the scarab returned slowly, but with far less menace.   
You lack understanding Jamie Reyes. The Bart Allen is off-mode. You must reboot.  
Jamie heard the soft voice in his mind and was wary of trusting it, but asked:   
“How do I know you won’t turn me against them again?”  
The mode is crashed... Receiver fused. Cannot be placed on-mode again. We are partners now, as we should have been.   
“What about Bart?”  
Remember what the Brett said… start over… system restore to earlier time mark.  
“Wait… what?...” Then it dawns on him and he bolts out of Bart’s bed and down the hall to the kitchen where, as expected, Kon is up with the sunrise.  
“Kon, I need a favor. Can I borrow your truck this afternoon?”  
The look of terror that crosses Kon’s face for a moment is priceless as he imagines the rough and tumble Jamie Reyes driving his beloved vintage truck.   
“Please? It’s for Bart. I have an idea, but I need to take Bart somewhere. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t so important.”  
Without another word, but with a healthy dose of trepidation, Kon hands over the keys; and Jamie snatches them up and runs back down the hallway talking to himself… then remembers to inflict a hug on a still-baffled Conner, and then back down the hall.  
“You’re a brave man, Conner Kent. You just gave a guy with an identity crisis, who is talking to himself, the keys to your 60-year-old truck.” Tim deadpans as he shuffles into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. The bags under his eyes were getting a bit heavier. He was losing sleep with worry over Bart, his company, and the fact that they were going to have to hunt down the villains who aided Apokolips; and there was the matter of Kaldur’s death, and Fate’s cryptic statement when he took Kaldur’s body away. They all held to that glimmer of hope and refused to mourn Kaldur just yet, even if it was still a raw wound that Superboy bore.  
**********  
Jamie rummaged madly through Bart’s drawers and closet looking for the right clothes. As Jamie spent more time with Bart more and more of his stuff ended up here. He was afraid that Bart might have thrown away his things after what the scarab under Warworld’s control made him do, but Bart had kept everything. But he just couldn’t find what he was looking for, until he dug under the bed. He felt creepy slithering under the bed with Bart in a catatonic state lying above him, but this was important and it was the last place to look.   
He grabs the edge of the slim plastic bin and pulls it and himself out from under the bed and cautiously opens it, hoping to not be disappointed. Success! Bart’s a hopeless romantic after all. Among his personal treasures that he kept were the clothes they had worn when they first met at Madison High School while Bart was practicing for the next day’s swim competition. Jamie’s jeans, shirt, socks, and his once favorite boxer-briefs were all there (he had wondered what happened to them) along with Bart’s bathing suit and gym towel with the Madison High team logo on it. He ran back to the closet and pulled out Bart’s gym bag and began rapidly cramming clothing into it.  
Jamie looks at his watch… again. It moved way too slow. He wonders yet again if this is what life is like for Bart. He sits back down on the couch next to his catatonic boyfriend and checks his watch… again. Kon thought watching Jamie watch his watch was worse than watching corn grow, and he had tried to watch that.   
“You’re going to wear the floor and your shoes out.” Kon says as Jamie gets up and starts pacing again. “You going to tell me what you have in mind?”  
“Sorry Kon, but I don’t want you disappointed in me even more if I’m wrong.” Jamie says shamefully.  
“Come here kid.” Kon orders as he pulls Jamie into a hug. “I did not know what was going on before and I thought YOU had hurt Bart. I know now that it was the scarab under Apokolips’ control. You were as much a victim of Apokolips as Bart and Kaldur. You need to believe that too. But if I had doubts, and I don’t, seeing how you have cared for him these past few weeks would have erased any doubts.”  
The beep of the half-hour mark on his watch breaks the moment and Jamie looks at the watch and sees 4:30 p.m. His timing had to be pretty close. His heart thumped in his chest as he pulled Bart to his feet. He slung the gym bag over his shoulder and led Bart out while Kon held the door open. The shriek of abused tires soon followed as Kon cringed remembering he had loaned his truck to Jamie.  
**********  
Jamie knew which doors were the last to be locked, but he had to be quick. But being quick was a bit of a problem when you had to lead a catatonic speedster along with you. Finding the gym door unlocked near the locker-room at Madison High, he eased the door open and half-dragged Bart through with him and slowly closed it hoping the latch wouldn’t echo too much. Getting across fast and quiet was an issue in the still brightly lit gymnasium. It was about 40 yards across, and so Jamie just picked Bart up and jogged across as quietly as he could. He wasn’t a weakling at all, and Bart wasn’t heavy being as skinny as he was, but the exertion was more than Jamie was used to and was panting pretty hard when he reached the locker-room doors.   
He carried him over to a bench at the back of the locker room and set him down while he started pulling Bart’s clothes off of him when he discovered the flaw in his plan. If someone saw them like this in the locker room he would have some difficult explaining to do. But it was too late and he was committed to his mission. He got Bart’s bathing suit on him as quickly as he could and then set a speed record for changing his own clothes. He got a borrowed robe over Bart and grabbed the towel he brought and led him out the opposite door toward the pool. He sincerely hoped the pool water wouldn’t harm the robe if it got wet. It was one of those expensive ones that Tim liked. He hoped he would be forgiven. He opened the door to the swimming pool and gently prodded Bart through… Shit! He forgot to peak through the window of the door to make sure it was empty. It wasn’t. Swim practice had run late and Bart’s own teammates were filing out. Tim had concocted a story for the principal that Bart had suffered a head injury and would be out of school for quite a while, and the swim team in particular had been very concerned. But as Jamie led Bart shuffling to the water’s edge, his teammates began to clap in unison offering their support and encouragement.   
The coach stood aghast for a moment, then ushered the swimmers out and sent them to the locker room. He turned about briefly and dug in his pocket and pulled out a ring with a couple of keys and pressed them into Jamie’s free hand.  
“Lock up when you’re through. You can just send them back with Bart when he’s feeling better.” You could tell how proud the coach was of their star swimmer. As he strode off down the hall, Jamie heard him tell the other boys to just get dressed and they could shower at home. He thought everyone had a right to their dignity.  
With the room finally to themselves, Jamie tried to get Bart to step off into the water but he wouldn’t budge. There was no choice but to hoist Bart over his shoulder and he stepped down the ladder into the pool… clothes, shoes and all. He wiggled Bart off of him and set his hands on the pool edge, correctly thinking that subconscious self-preservation would keep him in place, which it did. Jamie splashed his way back out of the pool and over to the edge by Bart, his sneakers squelching away with every step.  
He leaned down with the towel and offered it to Bart and said “Here you go.” with the most hopeful smile he could muster under the circumstances. Nothing… no reaction from Bart at all. His heart began to break all over again. He had tried to do what the scarab had interpreted from Brett’s words. He tried to recreate the moment that he and Bart had first met: the pool, the same clothes, even the approximate time of day. Like a computer… restore to a time when everything worked. His head hung in failure and the knowledge that Bart would never be back and was about to pull him out of the pool when he heard a familiar voice.  
“Hey cutie-pie!” The very same words Bart had said to him when they first met. Jamie lifted his eyes and they met Bart’s bright amber eyes looking back at him.  
“Bart? BART! You can hear me!”  
“Well, doi! Crash, isn’t it?” The speedster says with a big toothy grin at his boyfriend. “By the way, you’re soaked, you know that?”  
“Yeah, well, it’s complicated.”   
“So… you’re free of the scarab now? We won?”  
“No… yes, and no. We did win and I owe you my life you crazy-haired, hyperactive guy. The scarab is still stuck to me, but it’s free of the control and so am I. The bio-circuitry is fused and can’t be controlled again. We’re partners now, the scarab and me.”  
“So… you crashed the mode!”  
Jamie pulls Bart out of the pool and they head back to the locker room to change into dry clothes. On the drive back Jamie catches Bart up on what has happened while he was unconscious and how Superboy saved the world… but not before stopping at White Castle for a couple bags of burgers for the drive home.  
“I didn’t know you had a driver’s license.” Bart says as Jamie barely misses a car parallel parked on the street.  
“I don’t. Don’t tell Kon.” He says… and he means it.  
**********  
Tim sat in his favorite chair in the living room with a couple of files stacked on the coffee table in front of his and one in his lap, as he went over reports of the relief effort of his company after the invasion and what little information had been gleaned concerning the whereabouts of a certain researcher now known to be Scarecrow. His assistant had been a big help in tracking down everything on the alias of Scarecrow, but it seems that Dr. Crane dropped the alias for a new one. But he didn’t hide his tracks while at Drake Pharmaceuticals. He wanted the company discredited. Yet one more thing for Tim to worry about. A guy his age should be going out for pizza and movies with friends, not worried about multi-billion dollar corporations and crime waves. But it was friends that had him worried even more. He and Kon had not talked about it this evening, except that Kon told him that Jamie was going to take Bart out somewhere this evening. Tim trusted him and knew no harm would come to him with Jamie at his side. As he was thinking about Impulse, he heard the front door open and Jamie call out… just as a gust of wind blew his papers into the air.  
“TA-DAAA!!!” Impulse exclaims as he stands in the middle of the room in the maelstrom of paper in a ridiculous pose.  
For all his reflexes, Tim is stuck with a stupid look on his face that swiftly resolves to a grin as he sees their friend through a cloud of paper.   
“Oops… my bad.” Impulse says as the papers disappear from the air and return to a stack on the table, somewhat rumpled.  
By the time he had the papers back on the table, Kon snatched him up in a huge hug, squeezing the air out of the lad.   
“Kon… ribs…” Bart gasped between giggles. Tim wedged himself in and between them surrounded Impulse with attention which he soaked up like a sponge. Kon reaches the couple of feet to the side and grabs Jamie by his shirt front and pulls him into the group hug, adding to the delighted smile already on his face, especially since he managed to not get even a scratch on Kon’s truck.  
Tim hadn’t even been home long and no one had eaten dinner yet… except Bart who still carried the aroma of White Castle, not that that would keep him from eating again. He hadn’t had much the last few weeks, not like he usually did, so Tim and Kon proceeded to demolish the kitchen while cooking everything they could come up with while Bart tried to explain what had happened to him; it was something to do with his scout, which was an avatar of the Speed-force, and his consciousness was fully focused on that one when Mongul caught it and so the link between his conscious and sub-conscious was severed. It wasn’t until a moment was recreated when conscious and subconscious reacted simultaneously that he was restored… like when he and Jamie first met. It was all very metaphysical and left Tim’s brain spinning.  
Later that night they were all able to sleep much better, eventually, even Bart. Tim and Kon had gone to bed and left the two younger heroes on the couch with a movie on that they were barely watching. Jamie was still feeling a terrible amount of guilt and he would only forgive himself if Bart forgave him. Somehow Bart was going to have to convince him that there was nothing to forgive and that everything was okay. It would be a long talk.   
**********  
The following morning the two resilient young heroes finally get up amidst giggles and horseplay and cutting-up, much to the joy of Tim and Kon. The noise of cartoons echoes throughout the loft as the TV was almost instantly turned on. Seeing them come through the hazards of heroism so well made the older couple decide to act their age for a change. So… sitting at his writing desk to the side of the room Tim shifted the monitor of the computer around and asked: “What do you guys think of this?” just as Kon came in with coffee for Jamie and cocoa for Bart.  
Three sets of eyes settle on the large computer screen and three grins cover three faces.  
“I thought we could use a vacation.” Tim explains as they all stare at the reservation webpage for Disneyworld.  
“We can stay at the castle, can’t we?” Bart asks hopefully as he starts to vibrate slightly in excitement.  
“Sure thing, princess.” Kon answers just as Tim takes a sip of his coffee, and almost wears it.  
“What about you, Jamie?” Kon asks with a sideways look at Tim, who looks aside trying to hide a smile. “Do you have somewhere to go to chill out for a week?”  
“Kinda. Not much going on at home. Before all this I would stay with Nightwing and KF on a lot of weekends. Maybe I can hang out there for a few days and relax.”  
“Nice try Jamie. You’re coming with us, no argument on that.” Conner stated; and Tim knew that once he made up his mind that there was no changing it easily. Besides, they all wanted Jamie along. He needed the break as much as the rest of them.  
Bart himself erupted in cheers and exclaimed: “Yay! Let’s get one big room with a huge TV and have a big slumber-party!”  
Jamie edges closer to Bart and whispers in his ear, hiding his face behind his hand, because he is sure that Tim can read lips, which he can.  
“No no no no!! Separate rooms with big TV room in the middle for hanging out! Definitely separate rooms!” Bart exclaims. His priorities must have been scrambled for Jamie to have to explain it; and Tim didn’t have to read lips to know what he was referring to. Kon just had to walk away and leave Jamie to the embarrassed look on his face.  
The following day saw Tim and Kon packing while Bart dragged Jamie off to take him clothes shopping. Tim had given Bart his credit card, and only hoped he didn’t actually buy the mall. But with those two dressing each other, there was no telling what they would end up looking like. Tim himself was caught in the act of sneaking his lightweight uniform under the false lining of his suitcase.  
“Honey, we’re going on vacation not a mission, okay?” Kon says in mock sternness as he heads back down the hallway.   
“Yes dear.” Tim answers sheepishly as he pulls it back out.   
“And don’t make me check that hollow leg of your camera tripod to take your staff out.” The taller young man hollers from the kitchen.  
Tim’s head sinks even lower in shame. He was well and truly caught and a final “yes dear” follows Kon down the hall. Just then, Tim has a thought and with a final ‘humph’ he sorts through a few things and finishes their packing.   
Hours later, a taxicab pulls up to the front of the building and Bart and Jamie climb out just as the trunk opens. That wasn’t a good sign. The two guys retrieve their many shopping bags from the trunk of the taxi and proudly march their way into Bart’s room to pack with barely suppressed laughter.   
“Uh-oh” Tim thinks to himself. But as Kon pointed out, they were going to lighten up and have fun.   
**********  
Rather than being met at the airport by an expensive limousine service, Tim wanted to travel like normal people, something none of them ever got to do; especially since none of them had a normal family this would be an experience for all of them. At least they got seats together in business class and they had a little extra room for the long flight. After they landed, they went to the baggage carousel to wait for their luggage which was going to be another 15 minutes. The four walked around the shopping area for a few minutes until something caught Jamie’s eye and the irony forced the laughter out of him. There was a kiosk with an artist who did caricature drawings of travelers… many of whom were drawn as Superboy, Robin, Impulse, and Blue Beetle among others whom they knew. Seeing one caricature of a girl Robin with big square glasses and ridiculous red hair and a slingshot, Kon had to make the comment:   
“Almost like looking in a mirror, isn’t it?”  
Tim took one look at it and turned to Kon and gave him a smile… you know… that smile that looks like a jackal just before it rips something apart, and said:  
“Sweetie, stare at it just a little harder and burn it for me would you?”  
Kon wanted to laugh even harder, but knew he was treading dangerous ground, but in the end Tim enjoyed a good laugh too.   
An hour later found them stowing luggage and climbing into their rental car. Tim had at first thought to tell Kon to not carry too much as it might give away their identities, but then had the ‘I’ll shut up now’ look when he noticed Kon pulling a luggage cart. Much to the dismay of Bart they didn’t rent the Mercedes sedan, but a minivan. But the speedster quieted up awful quick when Tim explained that they would probably need the extra room for shopping. Shopping was something Bart loved, though life had been so hectic and dangerous lately that it hadn’t even entered his mind. But Tim now wondered if the retail industry would have to redefine the term ‘Impulse buy.’  
Tim insisted on driving making the argument that he had lived in cities all his life and could navigate flawlessly. After 20 minutes on the road, Conner could have sworn they had driven in a big circle. Tim needed to pull over at a station to use the bathroom and returned a couple minutes later with drinks for everyone and pulled back into Orlando traffic. At the next turn, Kon’s superior hearing caught the phrase “In 0.3 miles turn left” come from Tim’s pocket. Apparently he checked directions in the station but forgot to turn off the GPS on his phone.   
“Flawless navigation?” Kon asked with a smirk.  
“Touché.”   
**********  
After checking in to their suite, the guys split into pairs and go to their rooms to unpack. Much to Bart and Jamie’s delight they have another television, stereo and PS4 in their own room. Even the décor is bright and fun and screams PARTY!  
“Wow, I think I just died and went to heaven.” Bart sighs in appreciation.   
Jamie gets that sad look on his face for a moment and says “Not funny hermano.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry Jamie. Hey guy, lighten up. This is supposed to be fun.”  
“I know. It’s just that bringing me along with you on vacation is real kind of you and Tim and Kon and no one has ever done anything this nice for me before. Kinda hard to wrap my mind around, you know?”  
“That’s because we like you and love you… me especially.” Bart explains and leans over and gives Jamie a gentle kiss.  
Moments later Tim calls from the living room of the suite with the adjoining kitchen. “Hey guys… pizza’s here!” and the sound of a herd of elephants comes from the opposite room as Bart and Jamie stampede toward the rather large stack of pies. There was a speedster and a Kryptonian to feed after all. The younger couple had already changed into loose tank-tops and shorts for the evening and Tim caught something out of the corner of his eye. Walking as casually as only Robin could when wanting to be discreet, he gets the full view of Jamie’s left arm... with a red lightning bolt tattoo that looks just like the pattern on Impulse’s uniform… and then Bart’s right arm with a blue scarab tattoo.  
“Kon!!! Get out here!”  
“Just a moment.”  
“Now, if you please!”  
Uh oh, Bart knew that when Tim resorted to that prep school lingo that Alfred used that trouble was brewing. But it was too funny and they couldn’t be serious of they tried.  
“Yes honey?” Kon asks as he comes out from the other bedroom. He hadn’t had a chance to put another shirt on after Tim yelled for him and he stood there shirtless in all his physical glory.  
“What do you think of this?” Tim asks as he points at the younger guys’ tattoos.  
“I dunno. Boys will be boys?” Kon answers as he reaches for a piece of pizza and Tim’s jaw drops in speechlessness. There in all its muscled presence was Robin’s vector logo on Kon’s arm.  
“Relax sweetie… it’s just henna. It’ll go away in about 2 weeks. We did it for fun.”  
“What about subtle, huh?”  
“Tim… watch the people tomorrow and tell me how many of these logos you see on people and t-shirts and stuff. It’ll be fine. We’re having fun remember?”  
“You’re right. I’m being uptight. Sorry about that. You too guys, my bad.” Tim gives Kon a hug and the Kryptonian gives the younger couple a wink when Tim’s back is turned.  
**********  
Up at the crack of dawn, the group of vacationing heroes leaves the van at the resort and takes the shuttle-bus direct to Disneyworld. Rather than stand in line for daily tickets, Tim had pre-paid for week passes to be picked up at the will call gate. Kon went to get their tickets and returned moments later with their pass bracelets. Bart was so excited that he was about to vibrate right through the pavement.   
“Now… let’s go be stupid!” Kon exclaims. Even Tim is so excited that he does a somersault before he realizes that it might draw attention. But the marketing people at Disney know their business apparently. Right inside the entrance are shops carrying all sort of Disney gear. Bart and Jamie give each other a mischievous look and bolt into the hat shop at the same time.  
“Be right back. Stay there!” Jamie called over his shoulder as they sped off.  
“This worries me. If even Jamie is this excited then they’re up to something.” Kon says hoping that whatever it is it’ll be fun.  
“Good point; and Bart still has my other credit card.” Tim responds; and Kon notices that the young vigilante is beside himself with excitement. He’s carried so much of the burden of the recent past and has much before him, but Kon wants him to just let it go for a little bit. If not, then what are they fighting for? But seeing Jamie finally loosen up and be happy and having Bart back to health was like an energy drink for Tim; and he let himself act his age for once, instead of growing older too soon, like Batman is afraid he will.   
The younger couple coming running back and Jamie explains  
“Okay, we all have hats, but you have to wear the hats we got you, okay?”  
“Why does that worry me?” Conner asks.  
“No… Uncle Kon! It’ll be fun!” Bart says.  
“Wow, you haven’t called me that in a long time.” Conner says with a grin. “Okay.”  
Bart reaches up and puts a big Goofy hat on his head with long floppy ears.  
“Why Goofy? Isn’t he kinda derpy, Bart?” The clone asks.  
“Well maybe, but he’s loyal and fearless just like you.” Bart says proudly.  
“Sold!” and Conner poses proudly with his new hat.  
Bart produces a common black Mickey Mouse hat with the big ears and pops it on his head. Strangely, the black seems to mute the loud neon pink of his t-shirt.  
Jamie pulls out a hat for Tim and sets it on him. He didn’t have to stretch since Tim’s not very tall, but he adjusted the hat on his head and thought it looked great.  
“A Robin Hood hat?”  
“Doi!... ‘ROBIN’ Hood… get it?” Bart says proud of the pun, and hoped the second half of the pun would materialize in time… just when Kon started dragging them inward near a small grove of trees. Apparently his superior vision had caught something. As they ran off, Jamie was still putting his hat on. He wasn’t quite sure why Donald Duck was on his head, except that the scarab kept telling him “Get the duck, Jamie Reyes, trust me. The Bart Allen will approve.” and Jamie would do anything right now to keep Bart happy, but did he catch an almost playful tone to the scarab’s voice? No, he must be imagining things. Had to be the heat and excitement.  
“Found him!” Kon says just as they hear a squeal. Three of them start scanning the crowd for danger when they realize that the sound came from Tim himself. It even caught Kon by surprise. But the other three sets of eyes settled on Peter Pan, or at least a hired actor that looked just like him. Right now Tim didn’t care less that he was an actor. At least he was cute and played the role well. He ran over to him and asked to have his picture taken with him. He didn’t want to seem creepy but Peter Pan was his hero when he was a little boy.   
“Sure.” Peter said with a slight laugh. He leaned to one side against Tim in a jaunty pose and three cell-phone cameras went off at almost the same time. He had no idea how he was going to explain this for the Wayne-Drake family photo album, but there it was. Tim then started digging around in pockets of his cargo shorts for a pen and finally found one. Handing the pen to the actor he asked him to sign his park map.  
“Where do you want me to sign it?” He asked.  
“Right here” he pointed, “right where we are at.”  
“Hey Tim, why don’t you get him to autograph your undies while you’re at it?”  
Tim was acting like such an idiot that Bart couldn’t help himself. His taunting wasn’t so much of a meta power, but more of a skill, and he let loose before he caught himself, but it turned out funny anyway. Tim’s face turned bright red and Peter Pan looked caught, like he would have if asked and there wasn’t a crowd.  
“He’s with me, Pete. But thanks. We’ve been wanting to meet you.” And Kon shakes his hand heartily. Bart just stares at the handsome redhead for a moment until Jamie playfully smacks him on the back of the head and they all ran off to their next little adventure.  
**********  
Inertial dampening failing… biologic stresses reaching maximum capacity… preparing to purge biologic holding tank.  
Jamie staggered out of the spinning tea-cup ride. It had been Bart’s idea… a bad one. He didn’t think it would make him sick, but apparently it had made his scarab ill… and he did what the voice in his mind told him to do… he purged his biologic holding tank, right into the trash can by the ride’s exit. Bart lived in super-speed and was entirely unaffected. Tim could do a triple somersault while falling 30 feet and still have control of his balance. Kon was Kryptonian so who knows. But Jamie just got sick.   
“Jamie… c’mon! There’s the German town. Sausages!” Bart shrieks as everyone tries to catch up before they realize Bart’s pointing at a map of the parks.  
“Really?...” Jamie thinks painfully.  
The Bart Allen has betrayed us… save yourself Jamie Reyes!  
Jamie ignores the scarab for the moment. He knows full well that Bart hasn’t betrayed anyone. Maybe the bug is learning some humanity from him that he now is getting ill and trying to save him.   
They all hit up a restaurant for chili-dogs and root beer… and Jamie settled for a dry pretzel, no cheese. He wanted to enjoy the rest of the day, not spend it purging biologic holding tanks. But they finished their snack and gathered up the trash and headed out. Not but fifteen feet away a young lady shrieked that her purse had been snatched. A street sweeper was right by the trash can and Tim snatched his broom from him and snapped the shaft right at the base with a well-placed strike of his foot and ran after the man trying to run through the crowd with the lady’s purse. He was light and fast and agile. He caught him right behind the knees with his broomstick and dropped him like a sack of potatoes. The thief began to cower until he saw the slim and somewhat short guy who took him down.  
“You’re just a skinny little wanker aren’t you?” The thief said as he stood up just in time to see the shadow of Kon settle over him.  
“Who the hell are you, you bloody git?”  
“I’m the guy who’s going to make sure that you can walk again.” Kon says seriously, “Because if you keep on I am going to step out of the skinny little wanker’s way and let him have what’s left of you.”  
Tim took up the young lady’s purse and returned it to her asking if she had found anything missing. Fortunately everything was present. Park security came and took the thief away and Tim was obliged to make a statement and he did so. Apparently Alvin Draper had studied martial arts since grammar school and simply reacted in the victim’s best interest. The police and park security were satisfied and they went about their day.   
*********  
After an excursion to the Haunted Mansion that went poorly for Conner, the guys decided to return to the resort. Tim and Bart had to make a lot of apologies and right a big check for some damage. Bart and Jamie were eager to get a nap and dress for an evening out at Vibe. Apparently there was a club they could get in to that catered to a younger crowd. No alcohol was served there, but that didn’t matter to them since Jamie’s scarab kept him healthy from any toxins and Bart had such a high metabolism that alcohol never had any time to affect him. But they were excited to go dancing, something they had never gotten around to doing back in Metropolis. Tim and Kon decided to tag along. They weren’t Florida’s legal age either and it would have about as much effect on Kon as pouring it on a dry cactus. But the last time Tim tried to have a drink with Kon was in Rio and he got one sip before the place blew up. Besides, he might enjoy the bright and lively music.  
Tim and Kon both dug through their clothes for something that would look nice in a club. Bart and Jamie, apparently, had planned ahead.  
Jamie came striding out into the living room in a blue and white t-shirt with offset gold stripes, covered with a red jacket with golden arm-bands and cuffs. His pants were a deep midnight blue and quite snug and had lighter lines of ice-blue in them. Covering his raven black hair were a pair of shiny bronze goggles.   
“Oh my god… Isn’t he crash?” Bart shrieks. Tim and Kon realize that Jamie now looks just like Rex Salazar from the Generator Rex cartoon. But the short speedster had been so obsessed with his boyfriend that he didn’t notice the rest of them checking out his clothes. He wore a simpler outfit, but it suited him perfectly. Blue skinny jeans over chunky high-top tennis shoes and a black t-shirt with a European style racing jacket of green and white with the number 10 made his outfit. Jamie thought he looked better than Ryan Kelly, and he was his.  
You must keep this Bart Allen, Jamie Reyes… he is…  
“Go away bug!” Jamie says to himself wondering if he’s drooling.  
“You guys go ahead, we’ll catch up. Tim still has to finish getting ready anyway.” Kon says trying to get them off to their fun.  
“Love you Kon… Tim.” Bart speed-hugs the guys on his way out, but Jamie takes a few seconds longer and means every moment of his hugs for the wonderful time that he is having. The couple speeds off in a cab and Tim and Kon take their time getting put together.  
“I wanted them to have a head start so they didn’t think we were chaperoning or something.” Kon says.  
“Are we?” Tim asks.  
“No, we are going to have a couple sodas, enjoy the music and nightlife, and dance. I think if the worst happens that Impulse and Blue Beetle can handle Orlando. You and I are going to be Tim and Kon and have some fun.”  
“Hey, Tritonal is DJ’ing tonight. Let’s not take too long. They have a song I want to hear.”  
Hours later found all four of the young heroes together again at Vibe and dancing to their own theme while hearing the song “Colors.” The dance floor all but cleared for them, but they didn’t notice that the crowd watched this small group of beautiful young men who danced only for themselves and each other.  
*********  
The guys pile out of the van parked on the beach. Tim let Kon drive this time, since he needed less sleep. They had carried one of those big canvas beach tents that you can rent. Tim popped open the tent and Kon laid out the big beach towels for everyone. A big cooler of chilled drinks sat to the side. After a couple of days of excitement, they were due some relaxation under the sun.   
Bart peeled off his clothes and wore a red brief bathing suit, and apparently had bought a bright yellow rashie with a lightning bolt logo. If Bart hadn’t looked naughty in his skintight uniform, he damned sure did now but didn’t care. Jamie wore the suit Bart bought him, but was feeling self-conscious and shouldn’t since he was a very handsome and fit young man in his own right. Tim was pretty confident in himself, he wore a black speedo and had the kind of slim body that made it work. All told, they were all the very picture of health and handsomeness, both confident and playful. Kon soaked up the sun like he was a big battery; and Jamie’s dusky skin just let it tan him a bit more. Bart was very fair toned, but he healed so fast that he couldn’t burn if he tried. Tim, on the other hand, had no such defenses against sun burn. He spent many of his days asleep and spent his night protecting the streets of Gotham and now Metropolis as well. He was quite pale, the sun hated him even though he wanted to love it.   
“C’mon Tim… let me put some of this sunscreen on you. Your skin will burn otherwise.” Kon says.  
Tim arches his back as he stretches across the warm sand.   
“Tease!” Kon declares.  
“I did nothing.” Tim answers as he sits up to let Kon slather the sunscreen on him.  
Kon’s warm hands worked their way down Tim’s slim but muscled body smoothing the cream over every inch of his skin. People came and went, some were jealous of Kon’s physique, and some were jealous of Tim feeling Kon’s hands on his body… none could deny that they were what they were. Even Jamie laughed and splashed shamelessly with Bart, feeling free to enjoy the beach and the day. Tim giggled slightly as he felt his lover’s fingers trace their way down his back. He wouldn’t have rolled over right now if life demanded it. It would be embarrassing. But after the cool sensation of the lotion, the tracing was a warm sensation.   
The day wore on and Tim grew more accustomed to the sunlight. He swam in the ocean for a bit and splashed at Jamie when he had the chance. Bart was the far better swimmer and his lithe form ran circles around them. Kon used his strength just enough that he could cannonball into the surf and joined in the laughter of his friends and lover. But throughout the day, they relaxed, played, and shared the rare moments with one another. But they were running low on chilled water. Tim offered to go to the store on the pier-front and Jamie came with him. As he strode up the boardwalk with the handsome Latin young man, it seemed that a lot of women looked at him oddly. Tim was always a perfect gentleman and didn’t understand. It was some time before he understood Jamie’s giggles.   
“What the heck is with these people?” Tim asks.  
“You are a beautiful man…” and Jamie suddenly feels self-conscious to say so “and Kon is very handsome too. Women are jealous of what you have and many men are jealous of Kon’s body I think. But I think they are both wrong. You two are too complicated for such simple definitions.”  
“I don’t know if I should box your ears or kiss you.” Tim says in understanding.  
“I don’t like having my ears boxed, but better that than piss off Bart.”  
“I know, but it still doesn’t explain how people are reading us away from our boyfriends.”  
“I wear Bart’s symbol on my arm… proudly.”  
“But I don’t have Kon’s S-shield on me.”  
“If you say so.”  
Tim and Jamie dunked their bottled water into the ice-laden cooler and Tim strolled over to Kon and wrap his arms around his guy.   
“Hey… how are you doing?” Tim asks.  
“Beautifully, my love.” and he pulls Tim into a kiss and down into the sand next to him driving out the sounds of the incoming surf.  
Ever-unknown to Tim was that through the whole day he had Kon’s S-shield on his back, traced through his tanning lotion.  
**********  
Kon woke early, as he often did. The guys had to pack up and catch their flight back to Metropolis. None of them wanted the time to end, but all things do not need to… they give you the strength to carry on. But Kon made the most of their morning before going home. He put on the coffee and made a huge bowl of pancake batter and cooked three pounds of bacon. Jamie would need it. Kon was cursed with super-hearing and had to tell Tim several times to ignore the squeak of Donald Duck. What was left of the Blue Beetle shuffled into the kitchen entirely bedraggled and could only say, when Kon looked at him strangely:  
“Bart…speedster… fast… multiple. Want to go home now Kon.” And though his voice protested Kon saw the stupidest of grins on his face. All was again right with the world.  
**********  
Days later, after getting Bart and Jamie settled back into a normalcy, Robin had to have his own time, his communion with the night. But it bore less heavily on him. He dropped to a rooftop at the height of Metropolis and asked the stone gargoyle next to him:  
“So… how has it been lately?”  
“Better now that you are back.”  
Brian sheds his stone shell and he and Robin share a brotherly hug having both been renewed.


	40. Chapter 40

Tim shifted slightly in that half-awake and half-asleep state that sometimes happens when you might normally get up, but know you can stay in bed if you want. It was their first morning home after vacation and they can a couple more days without obligations. They needed the time at home together. They had left for vacation the very day after Bart regained his consciousness and it had been a whirlwind of fun, but the late Spring weather was wonderful and they all wanted time to be close together. Bart didn’t know until he woke up that they almost lost Kon; and Tim managed to conceal just how hard the emotional strain had been to almost lose both Kon and Bart. But the rest and vacation had done wonders for everyone. As he shifted slightly under the covers, he thought he smelled coffee… one of his few weaknesses. For a moment he thought he was dreaming about his favorite coffee shop down the street, and then realized he wasn’t dreaming when the aroma persisted; and felt the bed begin to vibrate slightly.  
Tim slowly opened one eye and was greeted by a pair of amber eyes above a stupid grin staring back at him. The cheerfully manic face was attached to Bart sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed with a big mixing bowl in his lap, which he was using as a cereal bowl. Clearly, Tim had discovered the source of the vibrations, which increased in intensity.  
“You’re awake!”  
“I am now.” Tim said almost with a laugh. The speedster bolted off the edge of the bed, forgetting the bowl of Froot Loops and milk in his lap, but in an impressive display of speed he snatched the bowl out of mid-air without losing a drop of milk or a single Loop and disappeared. In a second (literally) Bart returned with a big cup of coffee. The hardwood floor rumbled slightly with Bart’s quick footsteps and Kon curled under the covers slightly and mumbled:  
“Tornado… cellar.”  
“You’re not in Kansas anymore Toto.” Tim told his sleeping love with a chuckle and took a long sip of the coffee, and was barely able to swallow it. Bart had made the coffee and he did it like he did all things he ate or drank… in large quantity. It was so strong he must have used half a bag of coffee. Tim continued to choke it down since Bart was in such a good mood and he didn’t want to bring him down. He picks up Kon’s t-shirt off the floor where it had ended up after last night and pulled it on over his slim body and headed toward the kitchen to see what he could do to rescue the coffee… and hoped to god that Bart hadn’t drunk any.   
“Good morning Tim.” Jamie calls from the living room in front of the TV.  
“I wondered where you were.”  
“I didn’t feel like sitting on your bed with Bart waiting for you to wake up. It would be a little weird.”  
“Yeah, well, Bart’s a little weird. We love him anyway.” Tim says with a smile for the auburn-haired speedster.  
“You’re telling me.” Jamie responds and mumbles something about giggling weirdoes and Donald Duck, but the smile on his face tells Tim that he doesn’t want any more information. Moments later Kon comes lumbering into the room with his usual cheerful face and messy morning hair and the not-quite-awake squint that doesn’t go away until he’s had his first cup of coffee… or apparently glass of Coke that Bart suddenly presses into his hand. He takes a long drink of the pop and his bright blue eyes widen slightly further in wakefulness.   
“So… what’s going on today?” Kon asks, knowing the answer. It had to be why Bart was so excited and barely containing it. He liked going to the Emporium, but today would be a little different. The guys that hung out there knew he had recovered, but he hadn’t been by yet; and Bart had a brand new pair of shoes to show off to a kid that adored him.   
Jamie just stood to the side watching the amusing morning antics with a smile. The easy and open affection they all had for one-another brought a smile to his face; and made him wish that his own home was like this. His own mom loves him, he knew that without a doubt, but she had been distracted by her new boyfriend lately; and that guy didn’t like Jamie one bit but she wasn’t willing to believe it. But here with his boyfriend and two best friends in Metropolis he felt loved and accepted. He’d gone back to El Paso briefly after they returned from Warworld, but for some reason the guys at the skate park treated him a lot differently now. Even the guy with the foul mouth had stopped giving him grief about dating the boy with the auburn hair. He wondered about the bandages on his face, but didn’t ask. But here there was no personal drama, just the happiness and affection that drew him in like a warm and fuzzy blanket.  
After breakfast, which turned out to be a long and messy affair, the four guys crammed themselves into Kon’s truck for the drive across town. Jamie and Bart sat in the middle practically in each other’s laps and barely had room for Kon to reach the shifter, but it made for plenty of laughs. Bart was the only one in uniform and he wore the real shiny one that he liked best. It wasn’t terribly practical for missions since it was “flashy”, but that made it perfect for today. Tim had called ahead and knew everyone would be at the shop, and Bart was eager to meet someone. The guys piled out of the truck like it was a clown-car in a comedy movie and went in to the Emporium. Brett was uncommonly excited to see the guys, especially seeing Bart back to his normal self; and Brian and Andy had to practically drag him off Tim and Kon so they could get their own hugs. But Bart sidestepped the whole rigmarole and went over to the back alcove where the impromptu coffee shop was to find Calvin. The hyper little kid was standing still like he was in a catatonic state with his eyes glued to his favorite speedster.  
“Hey guy!” Bart says to the kid. “It worked, you know. The shoes worked perfectly.” And Calvin saw that Bart hadn’t worn his usual ankle length running boots, but had on the Flash sneakers Calvin gave him when he was catatonic. Calvin practically launched himself across the few feet to Bart and landed in Bart’s arms for the hug that was waiting for him. The kid was suddenly in a fit that was something between laughing and crying at seeing his own personal hero back to normal… or at least normal for him. He pulls himself away from Calvin and zips over to Jamie and snatches an item out of his back pocket. He’d brought it along for him since (obviously) Bart’s uniform had no pockets. Bart leaned down and put a pair of goggles on the boy’s head. It was a pair of Kid Flash’s old ones, but being put to a very good use. Calvin wore them like they were the most special thing in the galaxy.  
“You want to go for a run?” Bart asks Calvin with a smile.  
“Yeah!” But the word came out like a combination of an exclamation and a whimper. Bart was fast, not strong, but Calvin wasn’t very big either so he didn’t weigh too heavily on him when the boy climbed up his back and onto his shoulders. Just as Bart walked out of the Emporium with Calvin on his back, the boy lowered the goggles over his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Jamie, leaving the whole group in laughter, and Calvin got to run with Bart for the first time. The future star track runner of Madison High School was in the making, they just didn’t know it yet. Bart’s route took them across surface roads and down the highway to the city interior to the section of downtown that had suffered the least from the drone attack, where the steel, concrete, and glass skyscrapers stood tall against the sky.  
“Hold on tight!” Bart yells aloud so Calvin can hear him over the rushing wind. His pace increases and Speedforce lightning begins to crackle about his feet and then up his legs as he runs faster and faster, finally encompassing them both in the lightning-like energy as they head right for the concrete side of the skyscraper. Bart feels Calvin’s arms and legs tighten around him as he dashes right to the concrete, and up the side of the building. Bart had checked online before they left home today. There was an observation deck on the 37th floor high above the city. Screams of delight from Calvin echo all the way up the side of the building. It couldn’t have been more than a second or two up the side, but to Calvin it was a moment that lasted forever.   
Bart let Calvin climb down once they were on the observation deck and they took in the view of the city that they both called home; and that Calvin was learning to love. After a few moments Bart decided it was time to take Calvin back to the Emporium. After climbing back up on Bart’s shoulders while on the exposed observation deck he felt he was even higher up and exposed, but it held no fear for him. He knew he had a superhero for a personal friend.   
“Faster this time?” Calvin asked.  
“Sorry buddy… if I go faster you won’t be able to breath.”  
“How do you do it then?”  
“I don’t know. I was just born this way.”  
“You mean perfect?” Calvin asks with stars in his eyes, if you could see them under the goggles he wore proudly.  
Twenty minutes later, Bart returns with Calvin huffing and puffing from the excitement as he climbed off Bart’s shoulders.  
The hyperactive kid then walks over to Jamie and wraps his arms around him in a hug, as Jamie cringes waiting for another kick to his shin.   
“I wanna be you when I grow up.” Calvin declares proudly.  
“Really?” Jamie states entirely confused.  
“Yeah… You get to hang out with Bart all the time.”   
Even Tim, who wasn’t prone to much humor, had to stifle his laughter at that.  
Before long Calvin was asleep on the couch half in Bart’s lap while Tim and Kon visited with Brett and exchanged information on the state of the city with him and Brian and Andy. Brian had been wearing himself out helping repair the damage to the city. He was the Concrete Angel after all, but exerting his power to repair the damage of a building was taxing on him; and he was doing it many times a day. It was something not even Superman could do and he was proud to be able to help. Tim brought him the new uniform he had promised, and it was of the same colors, but more adaptive to the colors of the environment around him and the mask was more open in the face to show off his attractive eyes, but also showed them when they took on that hematite glow in his anger. All in all, it was an improvement.  
After a time, the doorbell dings and in walks a tall somewhat rough-looking man whose nose looked like it had seen a couple of fights in his younger days though he still retained much of his good looks. Though his clothes were simple working garments, they were worn with a certain remembered pride. He almost seemed like he was someone who lost his way once, and had found it again… which he had.  
“Calvin?” The man calls out looking for the sleeping kid. The boy bolts awake out of Bart’s lap and runs to the man’s welcoming arms.  
“Daddy! Bart’s better and he took me running and we went to the top of the city…”  
“Take a breath Calvin.” The man said with a smile that was perfectly genuine. Tim and Kon had to stifle a laugh as that’s what they used to say to Bart when he was a little younger and ran his words together. Then Calvin runs over and grabs Bart by the wrist and drags him over to meet his father. The man gives Impulse as firm but gentle handshake and says:  
“I’m glad to see you’re better and finally meet you. Calvin has been worried sick. I heard you helped save the world, if you can believe what the newspapers say. Thank you.”  
Bart’s heart melted right then and there. These kids were the ones they had saved from kidnappers and all came from broken or difficult homes; and many families had recovered and come together after the rescue. Some better than others. Brian had lost everything with the murder of his mother, which he had yet to avenge; but Calvin’s father had learned what his son meant to him and they were both better for it and happy.  
Bart just delighted at the moment and realized that what he did really helped people and decided that he needed to search online for another pair of shoes. He didn’t want to ruin Calvin’s illusions. He hadn’t worn his usual boots and the Flash shoes Calvin gave him were all but trashed from the run. The boy gave Bart another hug and pulled the goggles off his head to hand back to his hero. He hated doing it, that was obvious from the look on his face. Wally had already given them freely and Calvin would cherish them.  
“You keep them, you ran like a real speedster today.” Bart said as he said goodbye to the youngest of the boys they rescued.  
Now his father’s task would be to get them off his head. Then he remembered to say goodbye to everyone else before his father took him home; not long before Tim, Kon, Jamie, and Bart went their way as well.   
**********  
“Yes Dad… we’ll be there… Sure, a weekend home will be nice… No, I know Bart’s not a little kid. He’ll be fine at home if he wants to stay… Okay, we’ll bring him… Yes Dad, I know you care and want to see him too. I have some paperwork for you to have your attorneys look over as well. The merger can go through once we tie up a few loose ends… You know what they are… Thanks, I think I will need some help on this one… alright Dad, love you.”  
Tim hangs up the phone and makes a notation on his calendar for the following weekend and dials the intercom to inform his secretary that his weekend is booked.   
“Yes, Mr. Drake, the weekend at the Wayne residence in Gotham City. Also, Mr. Trimble is here to see you.”  
Tim was slightly surprised that Robert was waiting in the reception room rather than letting himself in. He was Tim’s “executive assistant” after all. Actually, he was more like his unofficial head of security, bodyguard, investigator, and friend.  
“By all means, do send him in please.”  
The tall and competent former soldier walks in and quietly closes the door behind him, and locks it. He wore his finest suit today and his hair had been recently cut and was carefully combed and apparently he had paid for a professional straight-razor shave as his skin was perfectly clean and fresh. He reaches his right hand into his suit jacket rather slowly.  
Tim took in all the details within the first two steps that his assistant made into his office at Drake Pharmaceuticals, but Robert was acting a bit unusual today. His right knee pressed against the inside of his desk and a razor-sharp Birdarang silently slides out of the panel near to his hand, but unseen by anyone who stood on the other side of the desk.  
Robert Trimble completes the gesture and pulls a carefully folded sheet of paper from the inside pocket of his suit jacket and sets it carefully on Tim’s desk. His look is a combination of respect and maybe shame. Tim picks up the sheet of paper and carefully reads the type-written lines while Robert stands unmoving in front of him.  
“What is this all about, Robert? You’re resigning? Why? I need you here with me and this company needs you. You’re honest, intelligent, and loyal once it is earned.”  
“Mr. Drake…”  
“I asked you to call me Tim in private, remember?”  
“I understand, but I need to say it this way sir. When I finally confirmed your identity when that assassin almost had you, you asked me what it would take to buy my silence. I asked only that you save this city, your company, and its people. I spoke out of desperation and my statement seems as I would be likely to blackmail you. I would do nothing of the sort, but you do not need that doubt in your mind with the challenges you face. Therefore, I tender my resignation.”  
Tim sits quietly and takes in every word Robert has to say, and his knee presses the switch under the desk once again and the birdarang returns to its hiding place. He gets up from behind his desk and strides over to the credenza to the side of his expansive office, and pours two cups of coffee. He adds copious amounts of cream and sugar to one and carefully stirs with a gleaming silver spoon and offers it to Robert, then takes up his own cup of black coffee.   
“Robert, if I had any doubt about you in any way, you have erased them. Just for the record, I did not doubt you and understood what you meant and there was no need for this. But you doing so speaks volumes about you. Thank you, but I am refusing your resignation. This company and I both need you. You know who has manipulated the company and its logistic chain and who he really is. This man and his associates want me discredited and want Robin dead… except for one who seems to not want me dead.”  
“Yes… Tim. I heard him. I would have fired sooner but you both moved so fast I could not chance the shot. I don’t care for his intentions, if you know what I mean.”  
“Neither do I, as you can imagine; and I have not had the chance to thank you for that very timely shot. You may have made an enemy of a very dangerous man, Robert. But thank you.”  
“Mr. Drake, if you insist on keeping me on the payroll then let me get back to work and see if I can get some leads on the abuses of our shipping system.”  
Trimble heads out of the office and reaches for the door just as he hears the snap of the lock being broken.  
“Oops. I thought it was stuck.” Kon says sheepishly as he lets himself in. His eyes meet Robert’s and they both suddenly understand each other. They shake hands warmly and Robert says:  
“Take good care of your husband, he’s a good man.”   
“I will. Count on it.” Kon answers as the soldier/mercenary turned office assistant strides confidently out.  
“What was that all about? I come by to drag you off to lunch and find the tail end of some sort of drama.” Conner asks.  
“It’s complicated, but I’ll tell you over lunch. I’m starving.” Tim was entirely surprised, but pleasantly so. Kon had even dressed up a bit. He wore a blue and white striped Oxford shirt that really brought out his blue eyes, but his neatly ironed khaki pants were still cargo pants. Rather than his usual tall brown work boots, he was wearing a pair of fashionable brown urban-style boots. All-in-all, he looked great, but was still completely Conner Kent.  
Tall, handsome, broad-shouldered and very polite, Kon left Tim’s secretary in a puddle of adoration. The couple headed out hand in hand and seeing the two gorgeous guys together she wondered if there were any decent guys left for her to find eventually.  
**********  
“By the way, Dad wants us to come over for the weekend.” Tim tells Kon around a mouthful of pizza. “He’s up to something, but I haven’t figured it out yet. He even insisted that we bring Bart and Jamie, even though Damien raises three kinds of hell about Bart. But it’s some sort of family thing because Dick will be there and is bringing Wally.”  
“Sounds like fun. It’s all the people I like, but in an old Gothic mansion like a haunted house.” Kon deadpans.  
“Kon, it’s not that bad. I finished growing up there after my parents died.” then Tim remembers Kon’s recent phobia over haunted houses. Disneyworld would remember him for some time to come.  
“So… what’s the deal with Robert? I thought you liked him, but he looked like he had taken a beating, and he looks like a guy who’s never been beaten.”  
Tim proceeded to explain the incident with Robert Trimble. He had told Kon about the run-in with Deathstroke before, but didn’t go into detail about what he had said on the rooftop. The fact that Robert’s single shot had been so precise and he still lived spoke volumes about his prior military training. Superboy had enough baggage from the insinuation Slade Wilson had made in Brazil, but the more obvious statement would send Kon into a dark rage. Tim wasn’t trying to save Slade from the hazard, but wanted to protect the populace of any city that the man happened to be operating in. Tim, strangely enough, suffered from low self-esteem once in a while, but there was no doubt in his heart about Kon’s feelings toward him and how he would react.  
“It sounds like you have one hell of an assistant, Tim.”  
“Yeah, it turns out he has a good ear and good memory. He remembered the sound of my voice and some of my looks from Bialya. He’s completely cool though. Bruce would have a fit if he knew that he discovered Robin’s identity, but that mission had been his idea. You know, its hell trying to run a company and being only nineteen. I’m not sure I’m ready for all this and being Robin, but if I don’t then what will become of everything my father built?”   
Kon now finally understood the impact that the Bialya mission had on him now that he had experienced the loss of Kaldur on Warworld.  
“Honey, I think you are doing a great job and apparently your assistant does too; and I like the guy. I’m glad you have someone you can trust on your staff. Maybe you should drag him and his wife over for dinner some evening. But anyway, I’ll pack us a weekend bag and we can head over to dark and gloomy after you get home tomorrow. I have an interview for an internship tomorrow, but I should be home in plenty of time. The trick will be getting Bart to pack only a single weekend bag.”  
They were both glad for the sudden observation. The conversation was starting to get occasionally depressing and even though they had a lot going on, their lives had gotten far better lately. They had saved Jamie and defeated Warworld and had Bart back to health; and made the time for a vacation that they sorely needed. They still carried on with their friends about their trip, and they all took the jokes at their own expense very good-naturedly. Bart had even taken to quacking like a duck as Jamie took each step across a room. Tim was the last to figure it out, not having Conner’s sensitive hearing to understand what had created the joke. Kon had even made a convincing argument about how Goofy was cool. Bart had pointed out that Goofy was loyal and fearless, even if he was derpy; and so was Kon. He was even willing to admit to himself that he wasn’t as graceful and classy as Tim… a little derpy. But he was cool. So… Goofy had to be cool too.  
Kon walked Tim back to his office and gave him a goodbye kiss as Robert quietly walks in and sets a file on the desk with the name “Johann Craven.” Kon could see that Tim had a hefty afternoon ahead of him. The look that Robert gave Tim and Kon as he set the file down all but said that this man would need their other identities to deal with him.  
**********  
Kon was as open and honest as an unedited book. Being evasive was entirely foreign to him, but he was so conflicted that he was entirely honest with himself and Tim when he said he wasn’t sure what he thought about the internship interview tomorrow. Fortunately Tim had enough on his mind that he didn’t think to ask the name of the company and he didn’t have to lie, which he completely sucked at.  
After dinner Tim cleaned up and started the dishwasher while Kon ironed a shirt to go with the suit that Tim had made him buy some time ago. Bart spent the next twenty minutes texting Jamie about the weekend plans. Apparently twenty minutes of texting was better than a five minute phone call to get a point across, but Bart was constantly texting Jamie anyway.   
Few might have suspected the way life worked in the Kent-Drake household. In the morning Bart was often up even before Kon, and Kon would fix the guy’s lunch for school, and snacks, and more snacks. The speedster ate a lot. Once that was done, Kon would fix Tim’s breakfast while he showered if he was going to his office, which wasn’t necessarily a daily thing. If he didn’t have anything to do at the office, they would fix breakfast together before seeing Bart off for the day. Those were their favorite mornings, when they could be together if even for only a few minutes. But today was different. Kon was entirely distracted while getting ready for his morning interview. Tim fixed breakfast this time. He fixed his strapping farm-boy a large breakfast of bacon, eggs, and potatoes and copious amounts of coffee. Tim thought for a moment that Kon suddenly looked like a smaller and younger (and much better looking) version of Clark Kent, but that would be inaccurate. Kon was uniquely himself in every way; handsome, kind, and far more intelligent than most suspected; but he also feared very little in life. Unfortunately, this was one of the things he did fear, but he faced it head on.  
“You okay sweetie?” Tim asks as he adjusts Conner’s tie.  
“Yeah, I just want this to turn out right, that’s all.”  
“You’ll do great.” And Tim hands him his leather portfolio with the Metropolis University logo; and Kon checks yet again to make sure that he has a copy of his resume and transcript. Tim walked him to his truck and saw him off with a good luck kiss. Once he was on the road and committed to his goal he relaxed a bit more. He had walked into Warworld fearlessly so this couldn’t be nearly so bad. That’s just the way Kon was. Once he set his mind to something he dove in fearlessly, except where Tim was concerned. He wanted to make him happy and proud.   
**********  
“The Director will see you now, Mr. Kent.” The severe-looking secretary told the stalwart young clone.  
The receptionist opens the office door and Conner steps through, to be intercepted by yet another woman wearing a conservative skirt suit and looked like she could kick some serious ass if she needed to. Her hands swiftly and expertly began to frisk Kon for weapons when a voice halted her.  
“Mercy, I think that if Conner came here with violent intentions that a pistol under his jacket would not be his weapon of choice. Thank you for your diligence, but do let him come in.”  
Kon choked down what remained of his apprehension and walked the rest of the way to the expensive oaken desk with the distinguished but quite bald man sitting behind it.  
“Good morning Mr. Luthor.”  
“Good morning to you Mr. Kent. I imagine you must be surprised that I chose to interview you for an internship rather than one of my department heads as might be typical?”  
“Yes sir, that thought has occurred to me.” Conner responded, then his typical courage and boldness took hold. “But I thought about it and it seemed that it should have been expected.”  
“Do tell.” Lex Luthor asked with an arched eyebrow.  
“You have wealth, likely surpassing Mr. Wayne. You have power and influence; not to mention being very well-informed. Frankly you could have anything you desire, and probably do; and your staff jumps at any whim. But there is something lacking.”  
“And what would that be?” Luthor asks now that his curiosity was really plucked at.  
“Curiosity. I don’t think you would have expected me to come to your company looking for a job. You know who and what I am: the clone of Superman… and a human.”  
“Mercy… give us the room, please.” Luthor orders his assistant with a firm but bland expression. The woman clearly doesn’t like leaving the office with the upstart speaking so bluntly to her employer, but she had been given an order and she followed it. After the door had closed behind her, Luthor rose from his chair and walked to the front of his desk to stand before Conner.   
“So… where in my company would you like to work? I have already seen your transcript and see where your studies have led you. Genetics is an interesting field.”  
“C.A.D.M.U.S.”  
“I don’t own CADMUS, Conner.”  
“I think you can find me a position there. My studies in genetics have yielded some interesting results.” Kon said with a narrowed eye, and he knew he was treading a fine line with all but blackmailing Lex Luthor, but he wanted the job. Kon was solid in personal courage, but he didn’t always consider long-term consequences. No physical harm would come to him in this interview or at his future job, but life held many consequences beyond those brief times. He had all but hinted to one of the most powerful men on Earth that his human DNA came from him… and they were natural enemies.  
“Very well. Whoever taught you how to negotiate an interview must be a very shrewd man.” Luthor said with a steely eye.  
“Indeed he is.” Kon said as some pride enters his voice, and recognizing his mistake too late.  
“Ah, yes, I see. I forgot that you are recently wed to the young owner of Drake Pharmaceuticals. I’m sure I would like to meet this young man at some point. I recall now. You two were quite the front page item of the Gotham tabloids.”  
“Yes sir. The magazines made some mention of us.” Kon responds, detecting some threat in Luthor’s mention of it. There was no purpose in denying it. It used to bother him that Tim was such a society icon. He was the most eligible bachelor in Gotham and Kon felt like he was only a country bumpkin, but Tim’s devotion and love had taught him otherwise. He’d even moved to Metropolis and went to college there for Kon. But the level of subtlety in the conversation with Lex Luthor was taxing. Kon was a brilliant young man, but not subtle. His pure and strong heart caused him to take the world at face value. He didn’t live half in shadow, and still managing to keep his honor, like his husband who knew how to deal with such people as this one.  
“Does young Mr. Drake know you are seeking a position with me?”  
“No sir. We have not discussed it. I expect it to be a difficult discussion.” And Kon’s heart twisted in wondering how he would explain.  
“You are right that I am curious and I appreciate your candor. One becomes plagued with sycophants in my position. I will be in touch with you soon. You will have the position. But let me give you a single piece of advice Conner.” Luthor says in a voice that has a hint of emotion.  
“Yes sir?”  
“I am not entirely the man that you think of me. Remember that. If you continue to think so I will teach you otherwise.” Kon thought it a threat until he saw the disappointment concealed in his expression.  
With a handshake that might almost be considered warm, Conner lets himself out of the office and heads home with a job. He didn’t look forward to telling Tim, but he needed what Luthor’s job could offer.  
********  
“Bart, we’re only staying two nights. Do you really need to pack that much?” Tim asks the auburn-haired young man as he stacks clothes into multiple suitcases.  
“But Tim, this is for both Jamie and I. I need an extra uniform; and what if we go out? I need dancing clothes and daytime stuff, not to mention lounge-wear.”  
“First of all, you won’t need the uniform. The world would have to be coming to an end for Batman to allow Metas to operate in Gotham, even one as fabulous as you.” Tim says with a laugh until he sees the look Bart gives him that says ‘Yeah and what was last month all about.’  
“Okay… one uniform just in case. And this is a family visit. I doubt the clubs in Gotham will collapse if you don’t go dancing, so you might be able to get by without your ‘dancing shoes.’  
“You’re no fun.” Bart says petulantly.  
“That’s not true. It’s Gotham that’s no fun. But how many bags do we really need to carry for 2 nights?”  
In the end, Bart managed to repack to fit one suitcase for both him and Jamie… one very large suitcase. Jamie just kept his opinions quiet. He normally just wore jeans and a hoodie which looked great on him, but Bart had over-packed for him too. Really, how many pairs of skinny jeans, t-shirts, and fashionable gear did one guy need for two nights?  
Kon drives them to the Zeta-tube for the transport to Gotham, lately the neighborhood was going downhill. It was right at the edge of Suicide Slum, which Concrete Angel was protecting as well as he could, but Kon loved his truck immensely. Some riffraff had tried to move in with the chaos of the past month. He parked in a spot that was as innocuous as he could find and prayed to Rao… whoever that was… that it would be okay. The four climbed out and Tim thought they needed to upgrade to something that could fit them all more comfortably. Of the four guys two of them could fly and Impulse could run at speeds approaching the speed of light, but Tim still needed to drive around and the Redbird just didn’t scream subtle. Besides, off-mission they needed to be able to get around like normal people. You didn’t get many groceries home flying around with shopping bags. But as Kon parks around the corner in the industrial area where the zeta beam was located a large and broad-shoulder black gentleman with an enormous hammer hoisted on his shoulder came about the corner.  
“You guys leaving your truck here?” He asked  
“Only for a couple of nights. Is it in your way?” Kon asked.  
“It’s not the greatest neighborhood.” The man responded with some firmness in his voice.  
“I’ll move it then.” And Kon started to get in to move it. Tim tensed slightly and his hand reached unseen to the back of his belt as Bart’s feet twisted into the dirt for traction. Almost unheard, but Kon’s superior hearing caught it clearly, was the energy whine of Jamie’s hand as it formed to his sonic cannon, all of them preparing for a potential fight.  
“You can leave it here and save yourself some trouble. It’s safe in this area. I try to look after it a little bit. I know that concrete kid is helping the Slums out, but we all need to pitch in to make it a better place. But if they want that nice truck they need to get past me.”  
“That’s quite a stand to take over a truck.” Tim said in wonder.  
“We all have to start somewhere. If we do the small things then maybe it grows and we take back our city. It’s all bright and flashy for the cameras but there’s hazards here too. Some nice kids were kidnapped here a while back. They were lucky and got rescued, but it would not have happened in the first place if more of us did what was right. I have a workshop not far from here and decided to start keeping an eye on things. After what happened with that attack, it seemed some people might take advantage of the chaos.”  
“You’re a good man.” Tim said looking the man in the eye. He gave Kon the look that said to trust him. It had to begin somewhere; and he was right, it started somewhere and trust had to go both ways.  
“I try. My name’s John, by the way… John Henry Irons.” They shook all shook hands and Kon noted the strength in his grip and the intelligence in his eyes.  
**********  
As the four young heroes exited the zeta-beam into the Batcave, and into Wayne Manor, they found Dick and Wally already there and waiting for them. It was past dinner-time and the mood was one of an impromptu family catching up. For some of them it was the first time getting together since Bart regained his consciousness. Bart got a chance to tell Wally about Calvin’s reaction to getting the goggles as a gift. Tim and Kon got to catch up with Dick, while Jamie felt like a fish out of water. He felt like the cause of so much grief, though the fault was not his, and tried to stay out of the way. Bruce Wayne, seeing his discomfiture, made a point of making him comfortable. Alfred brought a mug of cocoa, but Bruce himself offered it to Jamie.   
“I’m glad to have you here. And you… Bart… come here.” Bruce called. He was in a great mood, having his sons and their friends together, but it was still his home and he could be a bit brusque in his affection.  
“Yes sir?” Bart asked as he stepped over.  
“We are all glad to have you back as well.” And Bruce Wayne shook his hand while pulling him into a hug and then placed Bart’s hand in Jamie’s. It was the only way he knew how to show his affection and show to them both that Jamie’s actions while the scarab was under Warworld’s control had not been held against him.  
Meanwhile, Tim tried his best to be nice to Damian. He had shown his true mettle in Gotham in Robin’s absence and took the mantle of the Robin that was to come. Tim thanked him for his courage and skill.  
“It wouldn’t have been necessary if you were doing your job.” Damian hisses at him.  
“Damian! That is what is unnecessary.” Bruce corrects his only blood-born son.  
“Yes sir. You are correct.” The little fiend answers too easily.  
“Tim… a word with you please.” Bruce asks with an odd tone to his voice and head towards the grandfather clock in the back hallway that leads to the Batcave. Tim follows the tall Gotham industrialist down the stone stairs to the heart of his greatest secret, and the place where Robin’s secret was born as well.  
“I ordered you to stand down when you approached Warworld. I knew you had plans, but nothing so foolhardy. You defied and disobeyed me; and worse you convinced others to disobey League orders.”  
Tim felt his blood boil. He almost lost his husband and their friend there, not to mention the death or loss of Kaldur’Ahm, which bore heavily on the entire Team. But they had dared to try and save the world and had succeeded, against all odds. The days and nights of looking after Bart in his coma, not to mention hearing Kon weep over Kaldur when he thought no one would know; being accused was more than he could bear, especially being surprised by it under the circumstances.  
“No sir! I did what we had to do. You and the members of the Justice League were known and taken into account by the enemy. Look at what happened to our cities in such a short time. I thought we might succeed because we were unexpected. We did, but I miscalculated and we had to save Jamie. We had failures and losses that I still do not know how to bear; and there are still allies of that enemy to deal with.”  
“I’m not done!” Bruce declares and his voice suddenly softens.  
“You disobeyed me. You made decisions against my clear orders… you gathered and led a team to success. Did it have cost? Were their consequences? Of course there were, painfully so. A protégé would not do this, but a friend and ally would. You have made me proud!”  
Bruce Wayne looked at the young Timothy Drake with pride. Tim almost wanted to break down in the sense of redemption, but instead steeled his shoulders and stood tall. He might not even tell Kon about this moment, but keep it special for himself. His own father had never had the time to even know his son. But his adopted father who had given him a mission in life now trusted him as an equal. His heart was full with both pride and sense of responsibility.  
Tim followed Bruce upstairs back to the Manor with a lighter heart. He had been expecting the rebuke, but not how it had turned out. The remainder of the evening had Bart and Wally catching up and being the obnoxious speedsters they were. Tim, Kon, and Dick tried to engage Jamie in a video game. Bruce and Alfred sat back and enjoyed the view of the young men enjoying themselves under his roof. It felt like a redemption for having sacrificed so much of his own love of life, but found it again with them. He thought back to when Tim was first mortally wounded by the explosion that almost killed him, the keening wails of Superboy when he flew away with his son; he knew now that bringing him back to Mount Justice (and to Superboy) to recover was the best decision he had made in his difficult life. He had let his Robin fly, but the Robin came back and brought some fine additions to the family with him.   
No one, except maybe Alfred, would have expected that Bruce secretly loved the laughter of youth in the old house. He had sacrificed his own youth on the altar of Justice, but could he could at least enjoy it in others he cared for.  
**********  
The following morning saw the guys gathered about the breakfast table. Alfred had clearly been up early to accommodate Bart, as there were piles of waffles waiting on him. Tim and Kon joked about with one another, though Kon seemed uncommonly distracted. Dick and Wally were deep in animated conversation; and Bart and Jamie were acting (again) like two had recently rediscovered each other (which they had). Damian sat at the far end of the long oaken table with a sour look on his face.   
Bruce, now having seen the morning begin with familial joy had an announcement to make. He stood and looked about the room with an intense eye, like looking at the house as a whole; as though there was no one in the room that didn’t know what there nighttime activities were.  
“Bart, did you bring your favorite uniform with you?” Bruce asked in humour.  
Bart looked over at Tim with a stern amber eye and stuck his tongue out at him as to say ‘I told you so”.  
“Your presence is expected at the Tower tonight. I will be standing with those asking to see you. Take it as a measure of my respect that I do not stand with you and let you stand for yourself.”  
“Oh shit.” Conner says. He’s always done what was right, or at least he thought he did, but was never asked to answer for it. He knew they defied the League and was fearing the worst. Tim suspected something else, but was going to let the surprise linger.  
**********  
Exiting the zeta-tube there was an honour guard of heroes. Robin’s uniform was not his best or worst. It was simply what he wore every night on the streets he protected. It fit him better than a knight’s gleaming armour. Kon wore his blue cargo pants and long-sleeved S-shield shirt as his simple approach belied his handsome strength. Bart of course wore his best; and Jamie had only to ask his scarab and he was encased in handsome blue and black armour. Behind them came a line of others: Kid Flash, Nightwing, Artemis, M’Gann: and Concrete Angel (and Andy with him as an honoured guest).   
Superman and Batman were present and both viewed their sons with obvious pride. Wonder Woman looked on Superboy and Robin with delight, but especially at Concrete Angel who she had once shamed (and she regretted that moment), but he had come around into the fullness of power and into understanding of his own strength.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, we have debated and come to agreement that these candidates should be accepted into the Justice League.” Batman said ceremoniously.  
“You have agreed, but not all of us have, Batman.” Hawkman made clear in his singular role as the dissenting voice. There were times when the Thangarian objected simply to be disagreeable. Superboy having seen the burden of leadership that Robin carried and the choices and sacrifices he himself had made gave him the courage and will to walk up to the Thangarian warrior and look him dead in the eye and voicelessly dare him to challenge him. The Thangarian took the measure of the young man standing fearlessly before him and quietly changed his opinion.   
“Ma’am, Sirs…” Brian said in hopeless nervousness. “I barely know what to do or say. I only found my abilities after Superboy and Robin saved me and Kid Flash and Nightwing rescued Andy. We only know what we can do where we live and we want to restore it to where what we experienced might not happen to others. I’m floored, but it’s a bit much for me. We are making friends who can help. It’s a good start.” And Andy comes to Brian’s side and takes his hand in support.  
Robin and Superboy firm their shoulders. Hawkwoman knew their answer before any of the other, even if they didn’t realize it yet; and Superboy spoke for them both, and most knew he was not a joiner:  
“We can’t join you. The rules you set might have cost us the last fight and we proved otherwise. We need that independence. We’ve saved lives. If we followed orders then who knows what might have happened. Inspire us. You are our mentors. But let us fight the way we know best… in the shadows where no one suspects. We don’t do it for glory. No one needs know.”  
Robin looked over on his husband and gave him such a look of abject love and approval that even Fate spoke in his sepulchral voice from the quiet side where he stood like an icon of mystery:  
“They had the courage to go where we did not. Hinder them at your peril. Not all shadows are evil things, as you know well Batman.”  
“Perhaps he is right.” Wonder Woman says, and the matter of Superboy and Robin is settled and they retain their freedom to operate independently.  
“Nightwing… Kid Flash?” Superman asks.  
Nightwing turns to Robin and says: “It’s been a long road from that first day at CADMUS to now. Freeing Superboy, falling in love, losing Kaldur. Kid Flash and I need a break. Being part of the league gives us that break without quitting.”  
“It’s an honor that you’ve earned, Nightwing. Just don’t be strangers please.” Robin asks.  
“Never, little brother.”  
“And you two… the invitation is extended to you as well.” Flash asks as he looks over to his own grandson who has come from the future.  
Bart looks to Beetle for confirmation and sees his bright smile and answers:   
“Sorry Grampa Barry, but we have to stay with them. We did a lot of good with them and we’re a family now. Being up here in a space tower takes us away from the people we are supposed to help.” And all Bart could think about was Calvin who was the greatest success of the kids they rescued in his opinion. But Concrete Angel was one of those guys and he stood right there among the other young heroes. That was quite a success in its own right.  
The Justice League inducted Kid Flash and Nightwing and the other young heroes went back to their pursuits, but you could tell that Superman and Batman were proud of their sons’ decisions. At one time in history, Superman and Batman were known as “The World’s Finest.” Now as their sons went on with their blessing they were going to make those words truly matter and etch their names on the history of the world along with their friends.  
“These teens have shown their worth and strength. Sometimes wild and unruly, but true of heart. Their enemies need be wary of the young titans.” Wonder Woman said softly to those around her; and Batman arched an eyebrow under his cowl at her curious phrase.


	41. Chapter 41

Tim shifted slightly in that half-awake and half-asleep state that sometimes happens when you might normally get up, but know you can stay in bed if you want. It was their first morning home after vacation and they can a couple more days without obligations. They needed the time at home together. They had left for vacation the very day after Bart regained his consciousness and it had been a whirlwind of fun, but the late Spring weather was wonderful and they all wanted time to be close together. Bart didn’t know until he woke up that they almost lost Kon; and Tim managed to conceal just how hard the emotional strain had been to almost lose both Kon and Bart. But the rest and vacation had done wonders for everyone. As he shifted slightly under the covers, he thought he smelled coffee… one of his few weaknesses. For a moment he thought he was dreaming about his favorite coffee shop down the street, and then realized he wasn’t dreaming when the aroma persisted; and felt the bed begin to vibrate slightly.  
Tim slowly opened one eye and was greeted by a pair of amber eyes above a stupid grin staring back at him. The cheerfully manic face was attached to Bart sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed with a big mixing bowl in his lap, which he was using as a cereal bowl. Clearly, Tim had discovered the source of the vibrations, which increased in intensity.  
“You’re awake!”  
“I am now.” Tim said almost with a laugh. The speedster bolted off the edge of the bed, forgetting the bowl of Froot Loops and milk in his lap, but in an impressive display of speed he snatched the bowl out of mid-air without losing a drop of milk or a single Loop and disappeared. In a second (literally) Bart returned with a big cup of coffee. The hardwood floor rumbled slightly with Bart’s quick footsteps and Kon curled under the covers slightly and mumbled:  
“Tornado… cellar.”  
“You’re not in Kansas anymore Toto.” Tim told his sleeping love with a chuckle and took a long sip of the coffee, and was barely able to swallow it. Bart had made the coffee and he did it like he did all things he ate or drank… in large quantity. It was so strong he must have used half a bag of coffee. Tim continued to choke it down since Bart was in such a good mood and he didn’t want to bring him down. He picks up Kon’s t-shirt off the floor where it had ended up after last night and pulled it on over his slim body and headed toward the kitchen to see what he could do to rescue the coffee… and hoped to god that Bart hadn’t drunk any.   
“Good morning Tim.” Jamie calls from the living room in front of the TV.  
“I wondered where you were.”  
“I didn’t feel like sitting on your bed with Bart waiting for you to wake up. It would be a little weird.”  
“Yeah, well, Bart’s a little weird. We love him anyway.” Tim says with a smile for the auburn-haired speedster.  
“You’re telling me.” Jamie responds and mumbles something about giggling weirdoes and Donald Duck, but the smile on his face tells Tim that he doesn’t want any more information. Moments later Kon comes lumbering into the room with his usual cheerful face and messy morning hair and the not-quite-awake squint that doesn’t go away until he’s had his first cup of coffee… or apparently glass of Coke that Bart suddenly presses into his hand. He takes a long drink of the pop and his bright blue eyes widen slightly further in wakefulness.   
“So… what’s going on today?” Kon asks, knowing the answer. It had to be why Bart was so excited and barely containing it. He liked going to the Emporium, but today would be a little different. The guys that hung out there knew he had recovered, but he hadn’t been by yet; and Bart had a brand new pair of shoes to show off to a kid that adored him.   
Jamie just stood to the side watching the amusing morning antics with a smile. The easy and open affection they all had for one-another brought a smile to his face; and made him wish that his own home was like this. His own mom loves him, he knew that without a doubt, but she had been distracted by her new boyfriend lately; and that guy didn’t like Jamie one bit but she wasn’t willing to believe it. But here with his boyfriend and two best friends in Metropolis he felt loved and accepted. He’d gone back to El Paso briefly after they returned from Warworld, but for some reason the guys at the skate park treated him a lot differently now. Even the guy with the foul mouth had stopped giving him grief about dating the boy with the auburn hair. He wondered about the bandages on his face, but didn’t ask. But here there was no personal drama, just the happiness and affection that drew him in like a warm and fuzzy blanket.  
After breakfast, which turned out to be a long and messy affair, the four guys crammed themselves into Kon’s truck for the drive across town. Jamie and Bart sat in the middle practically in each other’s laps and barely had room for Kon to reach the shifter, but it made for plenty of laughs. Bart was the only one in uniform and he wore the real shiny one that he liked best. It wasn’t terribly practical for missions since it was “flashy”, but that made it perfect for today. Tim had called ahead and knew everyone would be at the shop, and Bart was eager to meet someone. The guys piled out of the truck like it was a clown-car in a comedy movie and went in to the Emporium. Brett was uncommonly excited to see the guys, especially seeing Bart back to his normal self; and Brian and Andy had to practically drag him off Tim and Kon so they could get their own hugs. But Bart sidestepped the whole rigmarole and went over to the back alcove where the impromptu coffee shop was to find Calvin. The hyper little kid was standing still like he was in a catatonic state with his eyes glued to his favorite speedster.  
“Hey guy!” Bart says to the kid. “It worked, you know. The shoes worked perfectly.” And Calvin saw that Bart hadn’t worn his usual ankle length running boots, but had on the Flash sneakers Calvin gave him when he was catatonic. Calvin practically launched himself across the few feet to Bart and landed in Bart’s arms for the hug that was waiting for him. The kid was suddenly in a fit that was something between laughing and crying at seeing his own personal hero back to normal… or at least normal for him. He pulls himself away from Calvin and zips over to Jamie and snatches an item out of his back pocket. He’d brought it along for him since (obviously) Bart’s uniform had no pockets. Bart leaned down and put a pair of goggles on the boy’s head. It was a pair of Kid Flash’s old ones, but being put to a very good use. Calvin wore them like they were the most special thing in the galaxy.  
“You want to go for a run?” Bart asks Calvin with a smile.  
“Yeah!” But the word came out like a combination of an exclamation and a whimper. Bart was fast, not strong, but Calvin wasn’t very big either so he didn’t weigh too heavily on him when the boy climbed up his back and onto his shoulders. Just as Bart walked out of the Emporium with Calvin on his back, the boy lowered the goggles over his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Jamie, leaving the whole group in laughter, and Calvin got to run with Bart for the first time. The future star track runner of Madison High School was in the making, they just didn’t know it yet. Bart’s route took them across surface roads and down the highway to the city interior to the section of downtown that had suffered the least from the drone attack, where the steel, concrete, and glass skyscrapers stood tall against the sky.  
“Hold on tight!” Bart yells aloud so Calvin can hear him over the rushing wind. His pace increases and Speedforce lightning begins to crackle about his feet and then up his legs as he runs faster and faster, finally encompassing them both in the lightning-like energy as they head right for the concrete side of the skyscraper. Bart feels Calvin’s arms and legs tighten around him as he dashes right to the concrete, and up the side of the building. Bart had checked online before they left home today. There was an observation deck on the 37th floor high above the city. Screams of delight from Calvin echo all the way up the side of the building. It couldn’t have been more than a second or two up the side, but to Calvin it was a moment that lasted forever.   
Bart let Calvin climb down once they were on the observation deck and they took in the view of the city that they both called home; and that Calvin was learning to love. After a few moments Bart decided it was time to take Calvin back to the Emporium. After climbing back up on Bart’s shoulders while on the exposed observation deck he felt he was even higher up and exposed, but it held no fear for him. He knew he had a superhero for a personal friend.   
“Faster this time?” Calvin asked.  
“Sorry buddy… if I go faster you won’t be able to breath.”  
“How do you do it then?”  
“I don’t know. I was just born this way.”  
“You mean perfect?” Calvin asks with stars in his eyes, if you could see them under the goggles he wore proudly.  
Twenty minutes later, Bart returns with Calvin huffing and puffing from the excitement as he climbed off Bart’s shoulders.  
The hyperactive kid then walks over to Jamie and wraps his arms around him in a hug, as Jamie cringes waiting for another kick to his shin.   
“I wanna be you when I grow up.” Calvin declares proudly.  
“Really?” Jamie states entirely confused.  
“Yeah… You get to hang out with Bart all the time.”   
Even Tim, who wasn’t prone to much humor, had to stifle his laughter at that.  
Before long Calvin was asleep on the couch half in Bart’s lap while Tim and Kon visited with Brett and exchanged information on the state of the city with him and Brian and Andy. Brian had been wearing himself out helping repair the damage to the city. He was the Concrete Angel after all, but exerting his power to repair the damage of a building was taxing on him; and he was doing it many times a day. It was something not even Superman could do and he was proud to be able to help. Tim brought him the new uniform he had promised, and it was of the same colors, but more adaptive to the colors of the environment around him and the mask was more open in the face to show off his attractive eyes, but also showed them when they took on that hematite glow in his anger. All in all, it was an improvement.  
After a time, the doorbell dings and in walks a tall somewhat rough-looking man whose nose looked like it had seen a couple of fights in his younger days though he still retained much of his good looks. Though his clothes were simple working garments, they were worn with a certain remembered pride. He almost seemed like he was someone who lost his way once, and had found it again… which he had.  
“Calvin?” The man calls out looking for the sleeping kid. The boy bolts awake out of Bart’s lap and runs to the man’s welcoming arms.  
“Daddy! Bart’s better and he took me running and we went to the top of the city…”  
“Take a breath Calvin.” The man said with a smile that was perfectly genuine. Tim and Kon had to stifle a laugh as that’s what they used to say to Bart when he was a little younger and ran his words together. Then Calvin runs over and grabs Bart by the wrist and drags him over to meet his father. The man gives Impulse as firm but gentle handshake and says:  
“I’m glad to see you’re better and finally meet you. Calvin has been worried sick. I heard you helped save the world, if you can believe what the newspapers say. Thank you.”  
Bart’s heart melted right then and there. These kids were the ones they had saved from kidnappers and all came from broken or difficult homes; and many families had recovered and come together after the rescue. Some better than others. Brian had lost everything with the murder of his mother, which he had yet to avenge; but Calvin’s father had learned what his son meant to him and they were both better for it and happy.  
Bart just delighted at the moment and realized that what he did really helped people and decided that he needed to search online for another pair of shoes. He didn’t want to ruin Calvin’s illusions. He hadn’t worn his usual boots and the Flash shoes Calvin gave him were all but trashed from the run. The boy gave Bart another hug and pulled the goggles off his head to hand back to his hero. He hated doing it, that was obvious from the look on his face. Wally had already given them freely and Calvin would cherish them.  
“You keep them, you ran like a real speedster today.” Bart said as he said goodbye to the youngest of the boys they rescued.  
Now his father’s task would be to get them off his head. Then he remembered to say goodbye to everyone else before his father took him home; not long before Tim, Kon, Jamie, and Bart went their way as well.   
**********  
“Yes Dad… we’ll be there… Sure, a weekend home will be nice… No, I know Bart’s not a little kid. He’ll be fine at home if he wants to stay… Okay, we’ll bring him… Yes Dad, I know you care and want to see him too. I have some paperwork for you to have your attorneys look over as well. The merger can go through once we tie up a few loose ends… You know what they are… Thanks, I think I will need some help on this one… alright Dad, love you.”  
Tim hangs up the phone and makes a notation on his calendar for the following weekend and dials the intercom to inform his secretary that his weekend is booked.   
“Yes, Mr. Drake, the weekend at the Wayne residence in Gotham City. Also, Mr. Trimble is here to see you.”  
Tim was slightly surprised that Robert was waiting in the reception room rather than letting himself in. He was Tim’s “executive assistant” after all. Actually, he was more like his unofficial head of security, bodyguard, investigator, and friend.  
“By all means, do send him in please.”  
The tall and competent former soldier walks in and quietly closes the door behind him, and locks it. He wore his finest suit today and his hair had been recently cut and was carefully combed and apparently he had paid for a professional straight-razor shave as his skin was perfectly clean and fresh. He reaches his right hand into his suit jacket rather slowly.  
Tim took in all the details within the first two steps that his assistant made into his office at Drake Pharmaceuticals, but Robert was acting a bit unusual today. His right knee pressed against the inside of his desk and a razor-sharp Birdarang silently slides out of the panel near to his hand, but unseen by anyone who stood on the other side of the desk.  
Robert Trimble completes the gesture and pulls a carefully folded sheet of paper from the inside pocket of his suit jacket and sets it carefully on Tim’s desk. His look is a combination of respect and maybe shame. Tim picks up the sheet of paper and carefully reads the type-written lines while Robert stands unmoving in front of him.  
“What is this all about, Robert? You’re resigning? Why? I need you here with me and this company needs you. You’re honest, intelligent, and loyal once it is earned.”  
“Mr. Drake…”  
“I asked you to call me Tim in private, remember?”  
“I understand, but I need to say it this way sir. When I finally confirmed your identity when that assassin almost had you, you asked me what it would take to buy my silence. I asked only that you save this city, your company, and its people. I spoke out of desperation and my statement seems as I would be likely to blackmail you. I would do nothing of the sort, but you do not need that doubt in your mind with the challenges you face. Therefore, I tender my resignation.”  
Tim sits quietly and takes in every word Robert has to say, and his knee presses the switch under the desk once again and the birdarang returns to its hiding place. He gets up from behind his desk and strides over to the credenza to the side of his expansive office, and pours two cups of coffee. He adds copious amounts of cream and sugar to one and carefully stirs with a gleaming silver spoon and offers it to Robert, then takes up his own cup of black coffee.   
“Robert, if I had any doubt about you in any way, you have erased them. Just for the record, I did not doubt you and understood what you meant and there was no need for this. But you doing so speaks volumes about you. Thank you, but I am refusing your resignation. This company and I both need you. You know who has manipulated the company and its logistic chain and who he really is. This man and his associates want me discredited and want Robin dead… except for one who seems to not want me dead.”  
“Yes… Tim. I heard him. I would have fired sooner but you both moved so fast I could not chance the shot. I don’t care for his intentions, if you know what I mean.”  
“Neither do I, as you can imagine; and I have not had the chance to thank you for that very timely shot. You may have made an enemy of a very dangerous man, Robert. But thank you.”  
“Mr. Drake, if you insist on keeping me on the payroll then let me get back to work and see if I can get some leads on the abuses of our shipping system.”  
Trimble heads out of the office and reaches for the door just as he hears the snap of the lock being broken.  
“Oops. I thought it was stuck.” Kon says sheepishly as he lets himself in. His eyes meet Robert’s and they both suddenly understand each other. They shake hands warmly and Robert says:  
“Take good care of your husband, he’s a good man.”   
“I will. Count on it.” Kon answers as the soldier/mercenary turned office assistant strides confidently out.  
“What was that all about? I come by to drag you off to lunch and find the tail end of some sort of drama.” Conner asks.  
“It’s complicated, but I’ll tell you over lunch. I’m starving.” Tim was entirely surprised, but pleasantly so. Kon had even dressed up a bit. He wore a blue and white striped Oxford shirt that really brought out his blue eyes, but his neatly ironed khaki pants were still cargo pants. Rather than his usual tall brown work boots, he was wearing a pair of fashionable brown urban-style boots. All-in-all, he looked great, but was still completely Conner Kent.  
Tall, handsome, broad-shouldered and very polite, Kon left Tim’s secretary in a puddle of adoration. The couple headed out hand in hand and seeing the two gorgeous guys together she wondered if there were any decent guys left for her to find eventually.  
**********  
“By the way, Dad wants us to come over for the weekend.” Tim tells Kon around a mouthful of pizza. “He’s up to something, but I haven’t figured it out yet. He even insisted that we bring Bart and Jamie, even though Damien raises three kinds of hell about Bart. But it’s some sort of family thing because Dick will be there and is bringing Wally.”  
“Sounds like fun. It’s all the people I like, but in an old Gothic mansion like a haunted house.” Kon deadpans.  
“Kon, it’s not that bad. I finished growing up there after my parents died.” then Tim remembers Kon’s recent phobia over haunted houses. Disneyworld would remember him for some time to come.  
“So… what’s the deal with Robert? I thought you liked him, but he looked like he had taken a beating, and he looks like a guy who’s never been beaten.”  
Tim proceeded to explain the incident with Robert Trimble. He had told Kon about the run-in with Deathstroke before, but didn’t go into detail about what he had said on the rooftop. The fact that Robert’s single shot had been so precise and he still lived spoke volumes about his prior military training. Superboy had enough baggage from the insinuation Slade Wilson had made in Brazil, but the more obvious statement would send Kon into a dark rage. Tim wasn’t trying to save Slade from the hazard, but wanted to protect the populace of any city that the man happened to be operating in. Tim, strangely enough, suffered from low self-esteem once in a while, but there was no doubt in his heart about Kon’s feelings toward him and how he would react.  
“It sounds like you have one hell of an assistant, Tim.”  
“Yeah, it turns out he has a good ear and good memory. He remembered the sound of my voice and some of my looks from Bialya. He’s completely cool though. Bruce would have a fit if he knew that he discovered Robin’s identity, but that mission had been his idea. You know, its hell trying to run a company and being only nineteen. I’m not sure I’m ready for all this and being Robin, but if I don’t then what will become of everything my father built?”   
Kon now finally understood the impact that the Bialya mission had on him now that he had experienced the loss of Kaldur on Warworld.  
“Honey, I think you are doing a great job and apparently your assistant does too; and I like the guy. I’m glad you have someone you can trust on your staff. Maybe you should drag him and his wife over for dinner some evening. But anyway, I’ll pack us a weekend bag and we can head over to dark and gloomy after you get home tomorrow. I have an interview for an internship tomorrow, but I should be home in plenty of time. The trick will be getting Bart to pack only a single weekend bag.”  
They were both glad for the sudden observation. The conversation was starting to get occasionally depressing and even though they had a lot going on, their lives had gotten far better lately. They had saved Jamie and defeated Warworld and had Bart back to health; and made the time for a vacation that they sorely needed. They still carried on with their friends about their trip, and they all took the jokes at their own expense very good-naturedly. Bart had even taken to quacking like a duck as Jamie took each step across a room. Tim was the last to figure it out, not having Conner’s sensitive hearing to understand what had created the joke. Kon had even made a convincing argument about how Goofy was cool. Bart had pointed out that Goofy was loyal and fearless, even if he was derpy; and so was Kon. He was even willing to admit to himself that he wasn’t as graceful and classy as Tim… a little derpy. But he was cool. So… Goofy had to be cool too.  
Kon walked Tim back to his office and gave him a goodbye kiss as Robert quietly walks in and sets a file on the desk with the name “Johann Craven.” Kon could see that Tim had a hefty afternoon ahead of him. The look that Robert gave Tim and Kon as he set the file down all but said that this man would need their other identities to deal with him.  
**********  
Kon was as open and honest as an unedited book. Being evasive was entirely foreign to him, but he was so conflicted that he was entirely honest with himself and Tim when he said he wasn’t sure what he thought about the internship interview tomorrow. Fortunately Tim had enough on his mind that he didn’t think to ask the name of the company and he didn’t have to lie, which he completely sucked at.  
After dinner Tim cleaned up and started the dishwasher while Kon ironed a shirt to go with the suit that Tim had made him buy some time ago. Bart spent the next twenty minutes texting Jamie about the weekend plans. Apparently twenty minutes of texting was better than a five minute phone call to get a point across, but Bart was constantly texting Jamie anyway.   
Few might have suspected the way life worked in the Kent-Drake household. In the morning Bart was often up even before Kon, and Kon would fix the guy’s lunch for school, and snacks, and more snacks. The speedster ate a lot. Once that was done, Kon would fix Tim’s breakfast while he showered if he was going to his office, which wasn’t necessarily a daily thing. If he didn’t have anything to do at the office, they would fix breakfast together before seeing Bart off for the day. Those were their favorite mornings, when they could be together if even for only a few minutes. But today was different. Kon was entirely distracted while getting ready for his morning interview. Tim fixed breakfast this time. He fixed his strapping farm-boy a large breakfast of bacon, eggs, and potatoes and copious amounts of coffee. Tim thought for a moment that Kon suddenly looked like a smaller and younger (and much better looking) version of Clark Kent, but that would be inaccurate. Kon was uniquely himself in every way; handsome, kind, and far more intelligent than most suspected; but he also feared very little in life. Unfortunately, this was one of the things he did fear, but he faced it head on.  
“You okay sweetie?” Tim asks as he adjusts Conner’s tie.  
“Yeah, I just want this to turn out right, that’s all.”  
“You’ll do great.” And Tim hands him his leather portfolio with the Metropolis University logo; and Kon checks yet again to make sure that he has a copy of his resume and transcript. Tim walked him to his truck and saw him off with a good luck kiss. Once he was on the road and committed to his goal he relaxed a bit more. He had walked into Warworld fearlessly so this couldn’t be nearly so bad. That’s just the way Kon was. Once he set his mind to something he dove in fearlessly, except where Tim was concerned. He wanted to make him happy and proud.   
**********  
“The Director will see you now, Mr. Kent.” The severe-looking secretary told the stalwart young clone.  
The receptionist opens the office door and Conner steps through, to be intercepted by yet another woman wearing a conservative skirt suit and looked like she could kick some serious ass if she needed to. Her hands swiftly and expertly began to frisk Kon for weapons when a voice halted her.  
“Mercy, I think that if Conner came here with violent intentions that a pistol under his jacket would not be his weapon of choice. Thank you for your diligence, but do let him come in.”  
Kon choked down what remained of his apprehension and walked the rest of the way to the expensive oaken desk with the distinguished but quite bald man sitting behind it.  
“Good morning Mr. Luthor.”  
“Good morning to you Mr. Kent. I imagine you must be surprised that I chose to interview you for an internship rather than one of my department heads as might be typical?”  
“Yes sir, that thought has occurred to me.” Conner responded, then his typical courage and boldness took hold. “But I thought about it and it seemed that it should have been expected.”  
“Do tell.” Lex Luthor asked with an arched eyebrow.  
“You have wealth, likely surpassing Mr. Wayne. You have power and influence; not to mention being very well-informed. Frankly you could have anything you desire, and probably do; and your staff jumps at any whim. But there is something lacking.”  
“And what would that be?” Luthor asks now that his curiosity was really plucked at.  
“Curiosity. I don’t think you would have expected me to come to your company looking for a job. You know who and what I am: the clone of Superman… and a human.”  
“Mercy… give us the room, please.” Luthor orders his assistant with a firm but bland expression. The woman clearly doesn’t like leaving the office with the upstart speaking so bluntly to her employer, but she had been given an order and she followed it. After the door had closed behind her, Luthor rose from his chair and walked to the front of his desk to stand before Conner.   
“So… where in my company would you like to work? I have already seen your transcript and see where your studies have led you. Genetics is an interesting field.”  
“C.A.D.M.U.S.”  
“I don’t own CADMUS, Conner.”  
“I think you can find me a position there. My studies in genetics have yielded some interesting results.” Kon said with a narrowed eye, and he knew he was treading a fine line with all but blackmailing Lex Luthor, but he wanted the job. Kon was solid in personal courage, but he didn’t always consider long-term consequences. No physical harm would come to him in this interview or at his future job, but life held many consequences beyond those brief times. He had all but hinted to one of the most powerful men on Earth that his human DNA came from him… and they were natural enemies.  
“Very well. Whoever taught you how to negotiate an interview must be a very shrewd man.” Luthor said with a steely eye.  
“Indeed he is.” Kon said as some pride enters his voice, and recognizing his mistake too late.  
“Ah, yes, I see. I forgot that you are recently wed to the young owner of Drake Pharmaceuticals. I’m sure I would like to meet this young man at some point. I recall now. You two were quite the front page item of the Gotham tabloids.”  
“Yes sir. The magazines made some mention of us.” Kon responds, detecting some threat in Luthor’s mention of it. There was no purpose in denying it. It used to bother him that Tim was such a society icon. He was the most eligible bachelor in Gotham and Kon felt like he was only a country bumpkin, but Tim’s devotion and love had taught him otherwise. He’d even moved to Metropolis and went to college there for Kon. But the level of subtlety in the conversation with Lex Luthor was taxing. Kon was a brilliant young man, but not subtle. His pure and strong heart caused him to take the world at face value. He didn’t live half in shadow, and still managing to keep his honor, like his husband who knew how to deal with such people as this one.  
“Does young Mr. Drake know you are seeking a position with me?”  
“No sir. We have not discussed it. I expect it to be a difficult discussion.” And Kon’s heart twisted in wondering how he would explain.  
“You are right that I am curious and I appreciate your candor. One becomes plagued with sycophants in my position. I will be in touch with you soon. You will have the position. But let me give you a single piece of advice Conner.” Luthor says in a voice that has a hint of emotion.  
“Yes sir?”  
“I am not entirely the man that you think of me. Remember that. If you continue to think so I will teach you otherwise.” Kon thought it a threat until he saw the disappointment concealed in his expression.  
With a handshake that might almost be considered warm, Conner lets himself out of the office and heads home with a job. He didn’t look forward to telling Tim, but he needed what Luthor’s job could offer.  
********  
“Bart, we’re only staying two nights. Do you really need to pack that much?” Tim asks the auburn-haired young man as he stacks clothes into multiple suitcases.  
“But Tim, this is for both Jamie and I. I need an extra uniform; and what if we go out? I need dancing clothes and daytime stuff, not to mention lounge-wear.”  
“First of all, you won’t need the uniform. The world would have to be coming to an end for Batman to allow Metas to operate in Gotham, even one as fabulous as you.” Tim says with a laugh until he sees the look Bart gives him that says ‘Yeah and what was last month all about.’  
“Okay… one uniform just in case. And this is a family visit. I doubt the clubs in Gotham will collapse if you don’t go dancing, so you might be able to get by without your ‘dancing shoes.’  
“You’re no fun.” Bart says petulantly.  
“That’s not true. It’s Gotham that’s no fun. But how many bags do we really need to carry for 2 nights?”  
In the end, Bart managed to repack to fit one suitcase for both him and Jamie… one very large suitcase. Jamie just kept his opinions quiet. He normally just wore jeans and a hoodie which looked great on him, but Bart had over-packed for him too. Really, how many pairs of skinny jeans, t-shirts, and fashionable gear did one guy need for two nights?  
Kon drives them to the Zeta-tube for the transport to Gotham, lately the neighborhood was going downhill. It was right at the edge of Suicide Slum, which Concrete Angel was protecting as well as he could, but Kon loved his truck immensely. Some riffraff had tried to move in with the chaos of the past month. He parked in a spot that was as innocuous as he could find and prayed to Rao… whoever that was… that it would be okay. The four climbed out and Tim thought they needed to upgrade to something that could fit them all more comfortably. Of the four guys two of them could fly and Impulse could run at speeds approaching the speed of light, but Tim still needed to drive around and the Redbird just didn’t scream subtle. Besides, off-mission they needed to be able to get around like normal people. You didn’t get many groceries home flying around with shopping bags. But as Kon parks around the corner in the industrial area where the zeta beam was located a large and broad-shoulder black gentleman with an enormous hammer hoisted on his shoulder came about the corner.  
“You guys leaving your truck here?” He asked  
“Only for a couple of nights. Is it in your way?” Kon asked.  
“It’s not the greatest neighborhood.” The man responded with some firmness in his voice.  
“I’ll move it then.” And Kon started to get in to move it. Tim tensed slightly and his hand reached unseen to the back of his belt as Bart’s feet twisted into the dirt for traction. Almost unheard, but Kon’s superior hearing caught it clearly, was the energy whine of Jamie’s hand as it formed to his sonic cannon, all of them preparing for a potential fight.  
“You can leave it here and save yourself some trouble. It’s safe in this area. I try to look after it a little bit. I know that concrete kid is helping the Slums out, but we all need to pitch in to make it a better place. But if they want that nice truck they need to get past me.”  
“That’s quite a stand to take over a truck.” Tim said in wonder.  
“We all have to start somewhere. If we do the small things then maybe it grows and we take back our city. It’s all bright and flashy for the cameras but there’s hazards here too. Some nice kids were kidnapped here a while back. They were lucky and got rescued, but it would not have happened in the first place if more of us did what was right. I have a workshop not far from here and decided to start keeping an eye on things. After what happened with that attack, it seemed some people might take advantage of the chaos.”  
“You’re a good man.” Tim said looking the man in the eye. He gave Kon the look that said to trust him. It had to begin somewhere; and he was right, it started somewhere and trust had to go both ways.  
“I try. My name’s John, by the way… John Henry Irons.” They shook all shook hands and Kon noted the strength in his grip and the intelligence in his eyes.  
**********  
As the four young heroes exited the zeta-beam into the Batcave, and into Wayne Manor, they found Dick and Wally already there and waiting for them. It was past dinner-time and the mood was one of an impromptu family catching up. For some of them it was the first time getting together since Bart regained his consciousness. Bart got a chance to tell Wally about Calvin’s reaction to getting the goggles as a gift. Tim and Kon got to catch up with Dick, while Jamie felt like a fish out of water. He felt like the cause of so much grief, though the fault was not his, and tried to stay out of the way. Bruce Wayne, seeing his discomfiture, made a point of making him comfortable. Alfred brought a mug of cocoa, but Bruce himself offered it to Jamie.   
“I’m glad to have you here. And you… Bart… come here.” Bruce called. He was in a great mood, having his sons and their friends together, but it was still his home and he could be a bit brusque in his affection.  
“Yes sir?” Bart asked as he stepped over.  
“We are all glad to have you back as well.” And Bruce Wayne shook his hand while pulling him into a hug and then placed Bart’s hand in Jamie’s. It was the only way he knew how to show his affection and show to them both that Jamie’s actions while the scarab was under Warworld’s control had not been held against him.  
Meanwhile, Tim tried his best to be nice to Damian. He had shown his true mettle in Gotham in Robin’s absence and took the mantle of the Robin that was to come. Tim thanked him for his courage and skill.  
“It wouldn’t have been necessary if you were doing your job.” Damian hisses at him.  
“Damian! That is what is unnecessary.” Bruce corrects his only blood-born son.  
“Yes sir. You are correct.” The little fiend answers too easily.  
“Tim… a word with you please.” Bruce asks with an odd tone to his voice and head towards the grandfather clock in the back hallway that leads to the Batcave. Tim follows the tall Gotham industrialist down the stone stairs to the heart of his greatest secret, and the place where Robin’s secret was born as well.  
“I ordered you to stand down when you approached Warworld. I knew you had plans, but nothing so foolhardy. You defied and disobeyed me; and worse you convinced others to disobey League orders.”  
Tim felt his blood boil. He almost lost his husband and their friend there, not to mention the death or loss of Kaldur’Ahm, which bore heavily on the entire Team. But they had dared to try and save the world and had succeeded, against all odds. The days and nights of looking after Bart in his coma, not to mention hearing Kon weep over Kaldur when he thought no one would know; being accused was more than he could bear, especially being surprised by it under the circumstances.  
“No sir! I did what we had to do. You and the members of the Justice League were known and taken into account by the enemy. Look at what happened to our cities in such a short time. I thought we might succeed because we were unexpected. We did, but I miscalculated and we had to save Jamie. We had failures and losses that I still do not know how to bear; and there are still allies of that enemy to deal with.”  
“I’m not done!” Bruce declares and his voice suddenly softens.  
“You disobeyed me. You made decisions against my clear orders… you gathered and led a team to success. Did it have cost? Were their consequences? Of course there were, painfully so. A protégé would not do this, but a friend and ally would. You have made me proud!”  
Bruce Wayne looked at the young Timothy Drake with pride. Tim almost wanted to break down in the sense of redemption, but instead steeled his shoulders and stood tall. He might not even tell Kon about this moment, but keep it special for himself. His own father had never had the time to even know his son. But his adopted father who had given him a mission in life now trusted him as an equal. His heart was full with both pride and sense of responsibility.  
Tim followed Bruce upstairs back to the Manor with a lighter heart. He had been expecting the rebuke, but not how it had turned out. The remainder of the evening had Bart and Wally catching up and being the obnoxious speedsters they were. Tim, Kon, and Dick tried to engage Jamie in a video game. Bruce and Alfred sat back and enjoyed the view of the young men enjoying themselves under his roof. It felt like a redemption for having sacrificed so much of his own love of life, but found it again with them. He thought back to when Tim was first mortally wounded by the explosion that almost killed him, the keening wails of Superboy when he flew away with his son; he knew now that bringing him back to Mount Justice (and to Superboy) to recover was the best decision he had made in his difficult life. He had let his Robin fly, but the Robin came back and brought some fine additions to the family with him.   
No one, except maybe Alfred, would have expected that Bruce secretly loved the laughter of youth in the old house. He had sacrificed his own youth on the altar of Justice, but could he could at least enjoy it in others he cared for.  
**********  
The following morning saw the guys gathered about the breakfast table. Alfred had clearly been up early to accommodate Bart, as there were piles of waffles waiting on him. Tim and Kon joked about with one another, though Kon seemed uncommonly distracted. Dick and Wally were deep in animated conversation; and Bart and Jamie were acting (again) like two had recently rediscovered each other (which they had). Damian sat at the far end of the long oaken table with a sour look on his face.   
Bruce, now having seen the morning begin with familial joy had an announcement to make. He stood and looked about the room with an intense eye, like looking at the house as a whole; as though there was no one in the room that didn’t know what there nighttime activities were.  
“Bart, did you bring your favorite uniform with you?” Bruce asked in humour.  
Bart looked over at Tim with a stern amber eye and stuck his tongue out at him as to say ‘I told you so”.  
“Your presence is expected at the Tower tonight. I will be standing with those asking to see you. Take it as a measure of my respect that I do not stand with you and let you stand for yourself.”  
“Oh shit.” Conner says. He’s always done what was right, or at least he thought he did, but was never asked to answer for it. He knew they defied the League and was fearing the worst. Tim suspected something else, but was going to let the surprise linger.  
**********  
Exiting the zeta-tube there was an honour guard of heroes. Robin’s uniform was not his best or worst. It was simply what he wore every night on the streets he protected. It fit him better than a knight’s gleaming armour. Kon wore his blue cargo pants and long-sleeved S-shield shirt as his simple approach belied his handsome strength. Bart of course wore his best; and Jamie had only to ask his scarab and he was encased in handsome blue and black armour. Behind them came a line of others: Kid Flash, Nightwing, Artemis, M’Gann: and Concrete Angel (and Andy with him as an honoured guest).   
Superman and Batman were present and both viewed their sons with obvious pride. Wonder Woman looked on Superboy and Robin with delight, but especially at Concrete Angel who she had once shamed (and she regretted that moment), but he had come around into the fullness of power and into understanding of his own strength.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, we have debated and come to agreement that these candidates should be accepted into the Justice League.” Batman said ceremoniously.  
“You have agreed, but not all of us have, Batman.” Hawkman made clear in his singular role as the dissenting voice. There were times when the Thangarian objected simply to be disagreeable. Superboy having seen the burden of leadership that Robin carried and the choices and sacrifices he himself had made gave him the courage and will to walk up to the Thangarian warrior and look him dead in the eye and voicelessly dare him to challenge him. The Thangarian took the measure of the young man standing fearlessly before him and quietly changed his opinion.   
“Ma’am, Sirs…” Brian said in hopeless nervousness. “I barely know what to do or say. I only found my abilities after Superboy and Robin saved me and Kid Flash and Nightwing rescued Andy. We only know what we can do where we live and we want to restore it to where what we experienced might not happen to others. I’m floored, but it’s a bit much for me. We are making friends who can help. It’s a good start.” And Andy comes to Brian’s side and takes his hand in support.  
Robin and Superboy firm their shoulders. Hawkwoman knew their answer before any of the other, even if they didn’t realize it yet; and Superboy spoke for them both, and most knew he was not a joiner:  
“We can’t join you. The rules you set might have cost us the last fight and we proved otherwise. We need that independence. We’ve saved lives. If we followed orders then who knows what might have happened. Inspire us. You are our mentors. But let us fight the way we know best… in the shadows where no one suspects. We don’t do it for glory. No one needs know.”  
Robin looked over on his husband and gave him such a look of abject love and approval that even Fate spoke in his sepulchral voice from the quiet side where he stood like an icon of mystery:  
“They had the courage to go where we did not. Hinder them at your peril. Not all shadows are evil things, as you know well Batman.”  
“Perhaps he is right.” Wonder Woman says, and the matter of Superboy and Robin is settled and they retain their freedom to operate independently.  
“Nightwing… Kid Flash?” Superman asks.  
Nightwing turns to Robin and says: “It’s been a long road from that first day at CADMUS to now. Freeing Superboy, falling in love, losing Kaldur. Kid Flash and I need a break. Being part of the league gives us that break without quitting.”  
“It’s an honor that you’ve earned, Nightwing. Just don’t be strangers please.” Robin asks.  
“Never, little brother.”  
“And you two… the invitation is extended to you as well.” Flash asks as he looks over to his own grandson who has come from the future.  
Bart looks to Beetle for confirmation and sees his bright smile and answers:   
“Sorry Grampa Barry, but we have to stay with them. We did a lot of good with them and we’re a family now. Being up here in a space tower takes us away from the people we are supposed to help.” And all Bart could think about was Calvin who was the greatest success of the kids they rescued in his opinion. But Concrete Angel was one of those guys and he stood right there among the other young heroes. That was quite a success in its own right.  
The Justice League inducted Kid Flash and Nightwing and the other young heroes went back to their pursuits, but you could tell that Superman and Batman were proud of their sons’ decisions. At one time in history, Superman and Batman were known as “The World’s Finest.” Now as their sons went on with their blessing they were going to make those words truly matter and etch their names on the history of the world along with their friends.  
“These teens have shown their worth and strength. Sometimes wild and unruly, but true of heart. Their enemies need be wary of the young titans.” Wonder Woman said softly to those around her; and Batman arched an eyebrow under his cowl at her curious phrase.


	42. Chapter 43

It might be unfair to say that Tim was proud of Kon this morning. He was proud of him every day and tried to show it each and every opportunity that he could. But this morning was different. Kon got up early and showered and dressed carefully for his first day at work. Tim had inherited his wealth, but worked each and every day to earn it and the respect of those he employed. Kon woke into the world with nothing but his own flesh and blood and had worked for the opportunity to be able to contribute to their little family and further himself. Tim knew it had bothered him a little that they had a nice little home and he had provided very little, at least financially, to it. Today that all changed. So Tim wanted to make the day special for him and started breakfast. He was up a bit before Kon and started cooking potatoes. Kon liked a certain style of breakfast potatoes that took some extra time and Tim was eager to satisfy his guy. He heard the sound of the shower running and figured the time was right to put a thick steak in the broiler. By the time Kon came out, cinching up his tie, Tim had the potatoes and steak, along with three perfectly cooked eggs, on a big plate with buttered toast and a big cup of coffee.  
For his part, Kon was a nervous wreck. His tie would have looked like hell when he put it on, but Tim had tied it for him last night and all he had to do was tighten it up around his neck. He walked into the kitchen of their loft and found Tim dancing about in his underwear with the music on fixing him breakfast.  
Kon sat down at the breakfast table and Tim put the big plate in front of him with his perfectly cooked steak and eggs and potatoes and set both a cup of coffee and a glass of Coke in front of him. He usually drank coffee, but lately had taken to drinking a glass of the pop a lot of mornings when Bart was up and he brought him one. About that time Bart bolted into the room and in a whirlwind of activity dragged a chair right next to Kon and proceeded to tuck into his bowl of cereal. It was a giant mixing bowl with an entire box of Froot Loops and a quart of milk, but that was a light breakfast for the young speedster. Kon took a kiss from Tim and dove into his own breakfast. Kon’s heart was as full as his stomach was becoming as he shared the morning with the two he loved most in the world as he prepared for what would probably be a very taxing day. He was about to start work at the very place that made him and the irony was not lost on him, but it was what he needed to do.  
“I’m sorry Kon, but I’ve been so busy lately that I didn’t even think to ask where you were you got the job at.” Tim asked.  
“Oh, just a genetics lab downtown.” Kon answered as his next bite of toast turned to ash in his mouth. He had dreaded the revelation to his husband and their young friend. Tim had been there to free him from the Lexan cloning chamber, but Bart knew of it. The revelation would not be an easy one for either of them.  
“Oh yeah? Which one?” Tim asked brightly as he poured himself a cup of coffee and gave Kon a playful nibble on the back of the neck. Kon couldn’t lie. It’s not as though he was incapable of it, but he was just terrible at it and it wasn’t in him to do so. Tim could we he needed to, it kind of came with living the double life, sometimes triple life, he was forced to lead by being Robin. But even Tim was inherently honest, but Kon would never have spoken any lie to his beloved.   
“CADMUS.” Kon answered softly knowing the single word would ruin the moment.  
“What!!... Wait, we’d tried for a long time to get in there. How did you?” Tim asks incredulously  
“I know someone who has interests there.”  
“Kon…” Tim asks softly, dreading any response. At their wedding Wonder Woman had wrapped her lasso around their joined hands and there were no secrets between them from that moment, even things they had only just discovered as Kon had at that time. Tim instantly knew who it was that had interests there that was powerful enough to get Kon employed there. Kon had learned a certain dreadful secret about Tim too, but it was a thing in the past.  
“Kon, are you working for HIM?” Tim asks dreadfully.  
“Yeah. There are things I need to know.” Kon answers as Tim’s coffee mug hits the floor and shatters in his shock.  
“C’mon Tim. I need to know what and why is going on there. I mean, really, do you have any clue what it’s like being nothing more than a weapon and not having a father who cares?”  
Tim could only think back to when he was 13-years-old and having a father who was more interested in his company and research abroad that he never paid any attention to his own son, and then Tim chose to become Robin, a weapon in his own right. Kon saw immediately the pain his words had caused and got up to give Tim a hug, but Tim pulled away.  
“Finish your breakfast. A first day at work is probably a long one.” He said almost coldly and stalked off to get dressed.  
Tim came back only a couple minutes later. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”  
“No, I’m not sure. But at least I don’t have to constantly prove myself to him and almost get myself killed to garner any appreciation. All you had to do was be a good little soldier and daddy loved you.”  
Bart dropped his spoon into his bowl, having suddenly lost his appetite. He had never seen Tim and Kon argue and it twisted in his heart painfully and he just wanted to hide from it. Truth be told, the words he had spoken twisted in Kon and he instantly regretted them, but they were out there now and he couldn’t take them back. So Bart did what one tends to do with new problems in life… he ran from it. He bolted from the table to his room, pulled his uniform on and left the loft with a slam of the door and ran… all the way to Happy Harbour.  
“Now you’ve upset Bart, damn it!” Kon called out from the kitchen as he slammed his hand down on the table, but got no response. The table survived and he hoped their relationship did as well.  
**********  
Tim sat at his desk wondering what else could go wrong. He had a company to manage and had employed a rogue scientist who Psycrox had discovered in Brazil was actually Scarecrow, not to mention that Deathstroke was after him… and in a way that gave him the shivers. He needed the help and support of his husband, but felt he had lost it now that he knew he was working for Lex Luthor.  
“Can I be frank with you Tim?” Robert Trimble asks as he strides into Tim’s office.  
“Please Robert, always.” Tim answers as he blinks away the tears that really want to start pooling at the bottom of his eyes.  
“You look like hell, boss. You need to take a day off.”  
“And do what, Bob? Just go home? No thanks.”  
“Mr. Drake…”  
“Bob, I asked you…”  
“Okay Tim. Whatever’s bothering you is bothering me, if you want it plainly.”  
“Thank you Bob, but It’s something personal. I’ll work it out.” Tim answers hoping he can work it out.  
“Mr. Drake, you have a visitor to see you.” The intercom called from the receptionist’s desk.  
“Now is not a good time, thank you.”  
“Yes sir, I understand, but he says his name is Leonardo and that you might make an exception.”   
“Please send him in right away.” Tim answers in eager anticipation. Maybe seeing a good friend that he had shared dangers and joys with will help his mood, especially one who knew Robin and Superboy so well and had shared their mission.  
Robert starts toward the door to let in the visitor and let himself out when the door opens wide and the bright and happy personality of Leonardo arrives just moments behind the man himself. Leo runs across the room and grabs Tim in a big hug as Trimble’s hand subtly reaches under his jacket near his pistol. Tim makes a motion of acceptance and Robert relaxes his stance while Tim pours coffee for them all.  
“Leo, this is my friend and assistant Robert.”  
Psycrox took a singular look at the stalwart figure of Tim’s assistant and knew if Tim called him a friend that he must be a particularly good man, and shook his hand. For his part, Robert saw the look in Leo’s eyes and suddenly understood the nature of the friendship between his employer and this lively Brazilian young man. He knew his boss was in no danger and let himself out quietly and hoped the company of another friend would help him.  
“What brings you here to Metropolis Leo?” Tim asks trying to fake the bright mood that he didn’t feel. He was delighted to see Psy, but it was a bad day for it.  
“I came to see you and Kon, of course… and maybe that sexy archer friend of yours.” Leo says with a sly smile.  
“Who? Roy? You have got to be kidding me. I’m not sure if he likes anyone.”  
“He used to like you.”  
“Well, yes, but nothing came of that you know.” Tim answers bashfully. With his low self-esteem he was not used to considering that such a handsome guy like Speedy, Red Arrow now, used to crush on him. Besides, Kon made it all pointless. Kon was the culmination of all his dreams… and the dreams were starting to crack. But as the two young heroes talk Tim nervously clicks away at the cheap pen on his desk.  
**********  
Bart runs back to Mount Justice in some anguish. He had witnessed the first argument between Tim and Kon and it was really getting under his skin; but especially because it was about Kon working for Luthor. He adored the tall and stalwart Kryptonian clone and couldn’t imagine him working for that fiend. It felt like a betrayal, but a betrayal of the heart… and what he said to Tim… that hurt. He ran back to his old room and laid down on the bed and tried not to cry but just fall asleep, but he was denied the rest because within moments there was an insistent knock on his door.  
“C’mon in!” Impulse calls out, knowing that the only way to get rid of the intrusion was to humor it.  
A slim handsome guy in red tights and tunic lets himself in to see Impulse bounce out of his bed in recognition.  
“Speedy!” He yells and launches himself at the attractive young archer and wraps him in a hug. The guy was kind of a player but he had always been kind to Impulse and the speedster really liked him. Roy practically giggled with the skinny speedster attached to him and returns the hug. With Bart in his arms he spun about holding him in his arms while Bart laughed.  
“So, what’s going on kiddo? I’m glad to see you up and about. We were worried about you for a while.”  
“Thanks! But, I just wanted to get away from the house for a bit.” Bart said, not wanting to voice his concerns outside the family. “What about you? You don’t come by much. What’s the occasion?”  
“One of Robin’s friends was given access to the mountain and I came by to meet him. We’re going out dancing tonight… I hope. Besides, I wanted to see some old friends.” Speedy says in uncharacteristic nervousness. Normally he was so self-assured that he gave confident a bad name. Self-esteem was not one of his problems.  
“Which friend?”  
“Psycrox… the guy from Brazil. You know, Fire’s nephew.”  
“That cutie? Damn, you go boy!” Impulse exclaims as he gives Roy a ‘high-five’.  
“Easy little buddy, it’s a first date.”  
“Yeah, that’s what Nightwing said when he took Kid Flash out on their first date and their apartment has sounded like a brothel since then.”  
At that observation both Impulse and Speedy had a hearty laugh, which Bart needed immensely.  
Later in the evening, Bart returned home to find Tim and Kon barely acknowledging each other. Apparently a day’s work apart had not diminished their seeming anger at each other. Bart locked himself in his room and spent his night texting Jamie and playing video games and tried to not think about his two older friends being angry with each other. The tender-hearted lad could barely stand it.  
********  
But meanwhile, the two other heroes Speedy and Psycrox, were having a fine evening. They met at the Mountain and sped off in Leo’s rented car to a lively club in Happy Harbour. Roy had a fake ID and got them in, he was the “bad-boy” after all. Leo could have used his psychic power to convince the guy at the door that they were 21, but the point of being off-duty is not even using your powers if you didn’t have to and spending time as a normal human, which was a great experience in itself. Fortunately, Leo’s powers could override the mental effects of any alcohol, but other than being strong and healthy Roy had no defense from it. But they only had a couple drinks and after dancing a bit they spent some time talking while staring at each other’s eyes and holding hands across the table they had taken at the side of the dance floor.  
Either of them could have taken a spare room at Mount Justice, but in a spontaneous thought Leo turned the car down the street two blocks to a nice hotel and grabbed his overnight bag from the trunk before handing his keys to the valet. The two young heroes were full of excitement and nervousness. Roy knew what was happening when Leo pulled into the hotel. He had hoped for it, but didn’t anticipate it quite so soon. Obviously Leo was a guy who knew exactly what he wanted and he had taken control of their date. But at least it wasn’t the first time they had met. Like everyone else that was a part of the Warworld mission, they had learned to seize the moments and love their lives for all it could give them. Roy checked them in under the names Colton Haynes and Francisco Lachowski, which gave them both laughs as they rode the elevator to the 7th floor. The elevator dinged too soon as they had to separate from their playful kisses to leave the elevator as an older couple looked at them in shock when they entered.  
Leo slid his key-card into the door and gave Roy a sly look as he opened the door. He closed it silently behind them and turned both locks, then grabbed Roy by the shoulders and pushed him against the hallway door and took a deep and aggressive kiss from him. Roy’s slim khaki slacks immediately tightened on him as his cock stiffened in the lust and excitement. Roy shoved Leo back, pushing him against the opposite wall and pulled hard at the waist of his jeans, not caring if he ruined the buttons. He reached down and pulled Leo’s hard and thick cock from his purple underwear and stroked it while pushing his head back in his own aggressive kiss. Leo nipped and bit at Roy’s lip as they kissed until he could wait no longer and dragged Roy by his belt to the bed and forcefully shoved him down into the mattress.   
They didn’t take their clothes off so much as they ripped each other’s clothes away, practically leaving them in scraps on the floor. Leo stood over Roy with his hard cock peeking up through his purple underwear and Roy couldn’t hold back any longer. In his lust and hunger he sat up from the bed and dropped to his knees and ripped Leo’s underwear down with his teeth and wrapped his hot moist lips around Leo’s throbbing hard shaft. Speedy grabbed Psy’s ass and pulled him deeper into his mouth as the psionic hero began thrusting harder into the young archer’s mouth, fucking the handsome face that he had just kissed moments ago. Roy tasted the drops of nectar from Leo’s shaft on his tongue and hungered for more until he heard the accented voice of his friend say:  
“Yeah, get it wet… make it ready for you.”  
Kneeling before the handsome hero talking dirty to him, Roy’s shaft hardened almost painfully in his red briefs, begging for release; and he was about to get it. Leo pulled him up off his knees, flipped him around, and pushed him to the bed. Speedy’s underwear disappeared suddenly as Leo focuses his psychic power and forcefully ripped them off, exposing the round firm ass that Leo had admired from the first time they met. Their friendship, adrenalin, and lust came to fruition as Psy wetted his fingers and worked Roy’s hole, prepping it for him. The hard-bodied archer bowed his back and moaned wantonly at the desired intrusion and pushed back against his fingers, his actions begging for something more substantial.  
Leo rolled Roy over onto his back and looked the handsome red-head in the eyes as the head of his cock pressed against Roy’s sphincter. The young and slim hard-bodied archer moaned slightly and he relaxed and let Leo in. Psycrox slid his wet cock slowly into Speedy, but not too slowly. Roy was a tough guy and you had to be just as strong to take him and satisfy his lusts. Psycrox was more than equal to the challenge. Roy gasped as he felt the thickness of Leo enter him and Leo leaned down and grabbed a handful of the thick red hair and took a kiss from him, taking his breath away, as he slid deeper, all the way into Roy.  
Speedy allowed himself something he had never allowed before. He let himself be completely dominated by the exotic psionic hero. Psy slid in and out of Speedy rhythmically using his body; using him for his own pleasure, but knowing he was pleasing him as well. Roy moaned and writhed in ecstasy as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Leo’s neck and pulled him down into another kiss. Their lips never parted when Roy felt that last bit of hardening tension in Leo… just before… before he erupted and drove his seed deep into the young archer. The moment he felt Leo’s cum soften the blow of his cock on his prostate his own body made its demands known and his cries of “Harder… harder!” would have been heard down the hall were it not for Leo’s lips pressed against his swollen and needy lips and he finally released himself as roping shots of cum drenched his chiseled stomach while Psy still throbbed inside him.   
Their kiss didn’t end until the last vestiges of their passion was released and they finally separated. Psycrox pulled out of Speedy, his cum spilling out of the lithe chiseled lad’s well-used ass. The two young heroes went to the shower and took their time washing each other and enjoying the result of their lust and friendship before settling into bed for a well-earned sleep in each other’s arms.  
**********  
“I know you don’t like it honey, but I need to do this… Tim, I don’t have time for this. I just started this job and I can’t be on the phone all day arguing with you… No, you are more important. But we can discuss this at home… I’m not quitting, Tim. Mr. Luthor has been good to me so far.”   
Tim set his phone down, knowing full well that the telephone at the other end didn’t fare as well. He went home at the end of his day, which he had dragged on longer than he needed. He just didn’t want to go home. It was as though he didn’t know Conner any longer. The very thought pained him immeasurably, but he had no idea what to do. Could he just go on with his husband working for Lex Luthor? Robert came in to say his farewells and Tim’s pen continued to click away in its nervousness as it did before.  
“Goodnight Tim.” Robert said sadly as he made his final goodbyes for the night.  
“Goodnight Robert.”  
By the time he finally got home, Kon had already gone to bed. Tim settled himself onto the couch and decided to stay there for the night. He didn’t feel like sharing the bed with Kon. The following morning, Bart saw the blanket lying on the living room couch and didn’t like what that represented, then he saw the platinum ring sitting alone and forlorn on the coffee table and ran back to his room with unshed tears in his eyes. He packed a few things in a small bag and left the loft… but hopefully not for good. He wanted to fix things between his best friends, but he could not stand to watch their break-up that he saw coming. So, he ran away… all the way to Mount Justice… to stay. He texted Jamie asking him to come visit, and he was due in any moment. He loved both his friends, but they came as a package and he didn’t even know if he could take sides, which he had no intention of doing.   
That evening, the common room was fairly full of people. Artemis had come in for the weekend from Starling City and of course M’Gann was there. Nightwing were members of the Justice League now, but they still came by to spend time with their friends. Speedy and Psycrox were due in. They weren’t members but wanted the chance to visit those they had fought with. Jamie sat on the couch with Bart’s head in his lap as he stroked his hair. For all of Bart’s strength and power (and he had proven both to be extraordinary) he could be an emotional wreck sometimes. This was one of those times. Kid Flash, especially fussed over him.  
“Bart? You want to tell us what’s bothering you?” Nightwing asks.  
“Not really.” The sensitive young speedster tells the former leader of the Team and tries to not make eye contact. Nightwing wasn’t just the leader of the Team, but he was also Robin’s big brother. But with him and Kid Flash joining the Justice League, he wasn’t quite sure where the pecking order was at.  
“Might make you feel better, Bart.” Kid Flash explains.  
“Maybe.” And he proceeded to tell his closest friends and fellow heroes what was going on with Tim and Kon, all the while his foot tapped away in his apparent nervousness. He told everything he had heard, hoping that maybe Nightwing could fix things. He was smart, wise, and strong. Bart just wanted someone to fix it. But nonetheless, for all his emotional dilemma, Bart was a tough young hero. He didn’t settle into depression and despair. He went back to his old room in the mountain with Jamie, hoping his mission was done by having unburdened himself, and fell asleep in Jamie’s arms.  
********  
Robin had left the offices far behind. He wasn’t quite in the mood to go home, if he felt that he could call it that. The distrust between him and Superboy had become such a gulf between them. To vent his frustration, he prowled the rooftops of Metropolis looking for something to expend his anguish on… then it arrived. A knife thrown from a distance might have found its mark, but for the skills of Robin. He didn’t hear it, not the one who threw it, but only felt the danger. With reflexes honed on the streets of Gotham, in one smooth motion he reached behind him to the back of his belt and took up his collapsed staff and extended it before his hand came back to the front and slapped the thrown blade aside.  
“Well done lad, very well done. It wouldn’t have killed you, you know. If I wanted you dead you would be already.”  
Robin turned to the source of the voice and saw that he was nowhere near where the thrown dagger had come from. His attacker’s level of stealth and agility truly were amazing. The tall assassin/mercenary with his midnight blue and orange mask stood before him with his sword drawn. His frustration now found a target. His staff led before him, seeking its target as he struck at Deathstroke. The speed of the man was amazing, considering he was parrying both ends of Robin’s staff with a single sword. His anger propelled him to the attack, but was consistently foiled. He had been unable to defeat this assassin the last two times they met; and he wanted to make sure that this was the last time. He set his steel staff into a spinning combination and turned with the strike, not expecting it to land. It didn’t. But as he spun, his black and yellow cape billowed and flowed with him and unseen behind it was Robin’s steel-toed tabi boot, which came up and struck Slade Wilson firm on the chin, knocking his mask off his face.  
That boot had revealed a distinguished face of a middle-aged gentleman with an eye missing behind a patch and silvery-gray hair pulled back into a very tidy queue. All in all, he was quite handsome for his age, but due to his threats and dishonor Robin found him to be imminently dark and hideous… especially given his intentions.  
Seizing the moment of surprise behind the strike, Robin dove in with his staff leading before him. Sparks flew from it as Deathstroke parried his strikes with his sword. In his anger, he didn’t think through his next attack as he struck out yet again with his foot and Slade had to turn his blade when warding off Robin’s next kick, or risk severe injury to the young hero. He wanted him intact and whole.  
“Very well done, young man! You continue to impress me. You and your friends have forced me to postpone my plans for retirement unfortunately… but not for seeking a protégé. “  
Regardless of his age, Slade Wilson was a handsome man, Robin noticed. His strong and well-muscled body was only diminished by the scale armour covering him. Yet, taken as a whole, Robin hated him…immensely; and today was not a good day for his antics, though dangerous they might be.  
Robin didn’t respond to his coy suggestion. He didn’t waste the breath to trade comments with the assassin. He now knew Slade wouldn’t kill or maim him and his actions reflected that; and for that reason Robin’s next attacks were questionable at best, and very dangerous at worst, but he knew he had a sudden advantage. He used strikes that left him open to counterattack. Behind a sweeping strike of his staff, he turned to one side and struck high with his right foot… a move that left him too exposed. He had over-compensated and Slade hit the inside of his right thigh just at the nerve controlling that leg and dropped the Teen Wonder. As he hit the ground he realized his error and dropped his staff and snatched a birdarang from his belt and drove it hard into Slade’s foot… but the foot was no longer there. The surgically sharp steel drove uselessly against the rooftop. Instead that foot pressed down on his wrist and the other bashed him in the face; and as he was about to strike back, the assassin pulled a small green and brass object from his ammo pouch.  
Robin’s heart sank as he saw the subtle green glow from the large caliber rifle bullet. There were only a couple of people that would be effected by it, and Conner was one of them. Robin flexed his fingers under his glove and the ring that represented their love was missing, left on a coffee table. It always gave him the strength to endure, but now he did not have even that and had to face a worse disaster.  
“What is that?” Robin asked in sheer dread and anger past snarling lips.  
“It’s my insurance policy… ‘assurance’ to be more accurate. It is assurance that you will do exactly as I demand.”  
“You bastard!” Robin growled through gritted teeth. “What has he ever done to you?”  
“Nothing at all, other than get in the way of what I want.”   
“You know he’ll kill you for this… assuming I don’t first.”  
“Oh, I don’t think so. You see, I’ve done my research and I know how dark you really can be when you choose too. I imagine it will be quite a revelation to your Superboy. Captain Boomerang will never be quite the same again will he? Oh… that’s right… he won’t.”  
“You fiend!” Robin growled in a voice that promised pain when the time came as he spit blood out from his wounded mouth.  
“Oh, don’t be so put out. My tutelage will make you a better fighter than you ever were before; and maybe you will learn to not be such a philanthropist in the process. Your little lovely is working for your enemy now, isn’t he?”  
Robin had heard too much, far too much; but the last statement struck deep to his core and scratched at the darkness that he had always hidden deep within him. His heart ached terribly, but maybe he could fill it with hate. But he just could not bring himself to stop loving Superboy. You could lie to yourself and hide from yourself only so much.  
“Fine, but there are some things you will not have, Slade.” Robin says grimly… and this time Deathstroke knows Robin truly means it.  
“All in good time, young man.”   
Robin grudgingly walks away with Slade Wilson as he sets a hand on the young hero’s shoulder. From a distant rooftop Robert Trimble’s hand shake as he sets down the large military grade binoculars. He was able to read lips, a trick he picked up in the military, and had learned everything Slade had said after Robin kicked the mask off his face. Robert’s right hand twitched, like it wanted a trigger of a high-powered rifle, but he had to trust that his employer and some-time hero knew what he was doing. But first… he had to talk to Conner. He did not look forward to the discussion. He had never seen the young man who was Robin as a victim, not even when he was younger and took charge of a failed spec-ops mission in Bialya. In fact, he realized, that talk with Conner was going to truly suck…. But before he made the call, he made another to someone who was a friend of the young hero. Someone not known to be a friend of Timothy Drake, but was an ally of Robin and Superboy often enough. It took some doing to discover his identity, but he was persistent and felt it within the scope of his job to know the friends of his boss, and it turned out to be the right decision.  
**********  
“What kept you so late?” Kon asked across the living room as Tim picked up the last piece of pizza from the box.   
“I went for a work-out at the company gym to clear my head after work.”  
Kon could hear the elevated heart-rate and smell the lingering pheromones of Tim’s exertion and knew he was being false to him. He felt terrible for needing that assurance but he needed it, like he needed Tim’s finger back in that platinum ring… the one Kon now wore on a silver chain under his shirt. He had picked it up off the coffee-table and kept it, but it worried him that Tim never asked what became of it. But even as tense as things were between Tim and Kon, it was worse for Bart in his own way. His only escape was running off to the mountain base of the Team and spend what time he could with Jamie and maybe vent his worries with his uncle Kid Flash and Nightwing. Maybe it was unfair of him to spill all the news about Robin and Superboy, but they were their best friends and family and Bart needed someone to talk to. He had a hard time being subtle though. Psycrox was always around the last couple of weeks, which was wonderful. Bart adored the happy grape-clad psionic hero. There was something about him that screamed “fabulous!” But Speedy was his new boyfriend apparently and he was with him all the time and he always left Bart wondering what he was up to. It wasn’t that he had hit on Bart when Jamie was under Warworld’s control, the guy was just a player that way, but something else had been bothering him about the archer. It was no secret that he had liked Robin back in the past when they were younger… probably just a kid’s crush really, but he had managed to come back into everyone’s life just as everything was going to hell. But every time he managed to get Kid Flash and Nightwing to settle for a talk about Tim and Kon, Bart’s nervous foot would start tapping away in seeming nervousness.  
**********  
“Baby… why don’t you take a couple of days off? You look like you could use the rest.” Kon said as he tried to keep Tim company before he went to work.   
“Yeah, thanks for the comment on my looks.” Tim responded acidly.  
“That’s not what I mean and you know it!” Kon responds and slams his hand down on the coffee table. This time it completely shatters from the blow.  
“Why don’t you just mind your business?” Tim says coldly.  
“I thought our relationship would be my business, Tim.” Kon said softly and drenched in hurt.  
“Think again.” Tim says coldly as he snatches his jacket up and stalks out of the loft, his own heart aching as well. The thing twisting in his heart wasn’t so much that he worried about Kon working for Luthor (that bothered him enough) but that he had to be someone else just to keep his lover alive… the lover and husband he thought he was swiftly losing. But he had no way to tell Conner what he felt and the pain it caused him. But at least he had a release for the pain… the release of training and combat. His new teacher demanded perfection in all things. He had learned new techniques that had never occurred to him before… things that maybe even Batman, not being an adept of the staff, could not teach him. But in time, as the hurt of the seeming failure of his relationship with Conner faded and they became more like trusted roommates, Tim was able to be more comfortable around Slade to a point; and therefore it was sadly entirely without note when Robin pulled the scaled armour tunic over his slim torso. But he never forgot the lingering threat of the kryptonite bullet. His only release from the terrible burden was being able to talk to Impulse and try to explain the matter, except for Slade’s threat to kill Superboy, and he fell back into his new-found nervous habit of clicking away at a cheap ball-point pen.  
Thinking he might get better rest elsewhere, Tim went back to the mountain. Over time, more and more of his things made their way there as his life went from a vibrant young man with a wonderful life to a boy in a small chamber with a few mementos. Sadly, the face that his friends saw with the mask was always the same. No one knew the hurt in his heart that he bore just to keep his beloved alive. Even Speedy came by and tried to be a good friend and grilled him on their relationship.   
Knowing Robin was staying the weekend at the Mountain, more like a few hours in the early mornings, Speedy made his way down the hall to his room. He didn’t knock since Robin had long ago gotten out of the habit of locking his room in a sign of his trust of his friends. Roy saw Tim asleep on his bed freshly showered and wearing his favourite S-shield briefs. That should have been a clue to Roy, but he missed it and only saw the guy he had a crush on when they were kids. Roy crawled onto the bed next to Tim and held him for a moment, and felt him snuggle deeper into his arms and heard the small voice in his sleep that said:  
“Conner.”  
Undeterred, Roy still held him and his hands began to wander to where they wanted to go when they were younger and both single.  
“I love you, sweetheart.” Tim said in his sleep and yet it still deter Roy one bit. It was very uncharacteristic. Roy could be quite the player and pushy, but he was loyal and trustworthy and he had a new boyfriend himself and had never begrudged Tim’s happiness with Kon.  
Tim awoke slightly and laid his hand over the hand that was caressing him and suddenly knew that it was not either his own or the hand of Kon. Leaping out of bed he almost punched Roy in the face. If it wasn’t for the fact that he had Kon in his life he might have asked ‘What took you so long?’ But he did have Kon and loved him… and he hoped that love would somehow survive what they were going through now.  
“Roy?... what the hell are you doing here?” He would have had to be blind to not notice how good Speedy looked in his little red underwear and snow-white t-shirt… and also notice Speedy’s rather obvious interest. His erection was practically poking up past the waistband of his underwear.  
“Just trying to keep you company.” Speedy responded with a grin, but also with a slightly glazed look on his very handsome face. Roy hadn’t been acting himself lately, but this was completely out of character even for the rebellious and willful young archer.  
“Roy… I’m married and you have a boyfriend. I don’t think this is quite appropriate for you to be in here like this.”  
“Who has to know?”  
“I’ll know.” Robin says firmly. Sure, he and Superboy were having problems, but he was a loyal and honest guy. He had liked Speedy back in their younger years before he and his friends had found Superboy, but nothing came of it (they were fairly young at the time after all), and damned sure nothing would come of it now, especially like this.  
“Speedy… I appreciate the attention, but you really should go. This is hardly appropriate.”  
The red-headed archer took the rejection in stride and even had an odd, almost lost, look on his face as he climbed off the bed and left Robin’s room… but not before getting at least a brotherly hug from his old friend. But as he crossed the bedroom’s threshold on his way out, Robin asked:  
“You okay Roy? You seem out of sorts and this isn’t like you.”  
“It’s all good, baby-bird. See you around.” And the young protégé of Green Arrow let himself out like he hadn’t a care in the world, much unlike the old Roy who carried the angst of the world on his shoulders like the victim of a Greek tragedy.  
**********  
Kon had taken to very late nights at the CADMUS laboratory, conducting his research. The end of his days when he did finally go home were not moments he looked forward to. He loved his Tim with all his heart and soul and not having his companionship was more than he could bear and going home was only a reminder of what he was losing. Bart’s love and affection were the only thing that kept him going some evenings. Nightwing and Kid Flash even came over one evening to check on the couple, which made Kon very nervous to say the least. He wanted their company and friendship, but he believed that Dick would be over-protective of Tim and take his side, if there was any side to take. Yet, the right or wrong of the problems in their relationship never came up and Dick treated him like the friend and brother-in-law he always had. Nonetheless, Kon unburdened himself and spoke of his fears and failures to Dick and Wally… and no one seemed to marvel that he had picked up the same nervous habit as Tim had and he clicked away at a cheap retractable ball-point pen.   
This went on for weeks… Tim and Kon both spending days longer than needed at work. At night Kon came home to look after the house. Bart was just a couple of weeks from graduation and he was doing his best to help him prepare for his finals… something Tim should be helping with as well Kon thought. Bart barely saw Tim since he came home very late and left early. But Bart seized every moment and when he did get to spend time with Tim he didn’t bring up the relationship problem with Kon, he just enjoyed his company. To their credit, they didn’t drag Bart into the middle of it and they both continued to love the young speedster unconditionally as they always had.  
The following night, after a rather intense training session that left Robin tired and sore; and more than a bit disturbed, Slade’s eyes continued to follow him as he left the shower at his lair. Robin was not there by choice, the threat to Kon’s life demanded it. He had done all that Slade required of him, except for the one thing that Slade wanted. But strangely it was one the one thing that he wanted given freely and not forced. But he was not going to waste the opportunity either. He was now training under a man who was known to fully use 90% of his mind. His skills with melee weapons were unparalleled. Tim refused any training in firearms, which Slade found to be a weakness, but he did not pressure him as he had come to know that the young vigilante was the equal of any gunman without resorting to its usage.  
“I would like your assistance tomorrow night. I will be meeting a ‘business partner’ and the back-up will be prudent.”  
Robin’s eyes narrowed at the demand and he looked at Slade wondering if and when he would be crossing a line from which he could not step back from. He had so far managed to keep his honour intact under these very difficult circumstances… but now the stakes had now become so much higher.  
“I expect you in your new uniform. The red and green will not be quite appropriate and I believe the mask will be required.” Slade instructs cryptically.  
**********  
Kon reviewed a print-out from the computer giving the results of the genome of a disease that he had been studying for days now. With all he had on his mind it was becoming harder to concentrate on his work, but he felt he owed his best to the man who was employing him… even if it was Lex Luthor. Ironically, the man had asked nothing of him other than good research and any observations he made from inside C.A.D.M.U.S. It was too simple he thought. He was constantly waiting for the moment when Luthor would ask more of him… when the phone next to his laboratory table rang.  
“Kent here… Yes sir, Mr. Luthor… I’m not comfortable with the situation, if you take my meaning. I hired on to be a research assistant, not your bodyguard… Yes sir, I don’t think he would appreciate knowing that. I’ll be there.” Kon hung up the phone and realized he had overplayed his hand when being hired. Blackmail went both ways. He had just been informed that without his cooperation that Timothy Drake would come to know that his human DNA was that of Luthor himself. Conner knew that Tim was aware of it, but it being stated openly was not a moment he looked forward to. It was a fault of his creation, not an action of Kon himself. But he did not want it confirmed for Tim, making him feel like he had married a flawed man who might turn to darkness at any moment. He had chosen his own future, and he did so with a group of young heroes who had already saved the world and one among them had become his husband who he adored… and hoped they could still mend their relationship.  
He made a personal choice that evening and wore only a plain black t-shirt with his signature blue cargo pants. He didn’t want the deep red “S” logo that was his own symbol associated with anything he might do on behalf of LexCorp or its owner.  
**********  
Phone calls from both Tim and Kon told Bart that he would be on his own for dinner and they might not see him until the following day. So, he called Jamie and they met up back at Mount Justice just in time to be intercepted by Nightwing and Kid Flash. They had been concerned about Tim and Kon the last couple months and more so lately since they were rarely seen together any longer. Added to that tragedy was the sadness that Bart was becoming used to it. Jamie simply accepted it, having experienced it (but didn’t like it either) with his own parents… sadly enough.  
Dick stood slightly taller than Bart and seemed all the bigger in his black and blue uniform and simply said: “Okay, spill it. What’s going on with my brother?” Bart started to tell him what little he knew. He trusted Nightwing implicitly, but when Psycrox and Speedy came into the room, his nervousness came back to haunt him and he fell back into old nervous habits yet again and his foot began to tap away like a rabbit warning of danger.  
The two other heroes were friends rather than family and so might be less informed of what was going on with Robin and Superboy; and yet Psy took the time to hug on Impulse a little bit and give him some affection and understanding. Yet Speedy seemed more concerned with the latest news about the two wayward heroes than he was about Impulse, which seemed a bit odd for a handsome ‘player’ like him. But in the end, Bart was able to tell his friends what he knew of their latest relationship status, such as it was, and he left for the residential wing and his old room with Blue Beetle at his side; and all the time hoping that his best friends Robin and Superboy would be okay.  
**********  
The sleek Lynx helicopter with the LexCorp logo on its side landed in a clearing in the woods outside Metropolis. It had flown low and fast to avoid the radar of the international airport. Luthor could fly where he wanted and when he wanted, but he did not want his name publically associated with this meeting. Three people exited the helicopter, none with the same perspective on the situation. Luthor stepped confidently from the cabin of the chopper and strode forward as the rotor-wash billowed his expensive coat around him, followed closely by Mercy who managed to ignore the mess that the draft was making of her hair. Kon, last out of the helicopter and least eager, stepped forward and neither evening breeze nor rotor-wash touched his clothing or hair, held in place as it was by his meta-human aura.   
At the other end of the clearing was Deathstroke himself… whose single-eyed mask seemed to settle on Conner. Kon knew who he was and what he represented… and he despised the man like he had never hated before. Standing next to him was a smaller figure dressed similar to him and also masked. Deathstroke always worked alone, this was well-known, yet here he was with an associate. Kon extended his senses… his sight, his hearing… and took the measure of the steady heartbeats of the two men he and Lex were facing… and his own heart began to twist in him. He knew the sound of that heartbeat of the smaller one in the midnight blue and orange scaled uniform. It all made sense to him now… and it hurt so very intensely. He blinked back tears that threatened to leave him in anguish.  
“So… this should fulfill the contract.” Luthor said as he handed over a heavy briefcase brought to him by Mercy.  
“No.” The assassin stated plainly. “I do not leave a contract unfulfilled. We agreed upon a particular outcome and full payment requires completion.”  
“By paying in full I am renegotiating the contract.” Lex states calmly. “The original task went far beyond its intended scope and almost cost us our world. This has forced me to reconsider certain motivations and future enterprises.”  
“Be that as it may. My task is so far incomplete. I required two things… a protégé and retirement. I have one and the next is due in time. There is an addendum to the second part.”  
Protégé? Did Superboy hear that right? The honest and true-hearted half-Kryptonian clone could bear no more. The statement confirmed not only what he feared, but went even further in its implication. His heart seemed to any observer to break within him.   
Conner heard the words of the assassin and everything became clearer: the familiarity of the heart-beat, the late nights when he came home without explanation, and the guilt that he might have brought it on by going to work for Luthor. Superboy was only invulnerable on the outside… not on the inside.   
His eyes began to flare a bright crimson red and Lex Luthor took note of his agitated state. “Red Sun.” Luthor said firmly, his voice focused on Kon. It was a trigger-word that was ‘programmed’ into the clone… a means of controlling him should it be necessary. For Lex Luthor he was the perfect distraction. For the briefest moment Deathstroke was taken unawares and several young heroes, the friends and family of Superboy and Robin, strode in calmly from the tree line to seize Deathstroke. Nightwing came in right at Robin in a dead run with his escrima sticks already in hand, who was still standing at Slade’s side; meanwhile Impulse and Kid Flash ran the perimeter ensuring the safety of the Team. Blue Beetle streaked overhead, his gossamer wings carrying him effortlessly through the sky as his sonic weapons etched a line of destruction between Deathstroke and Superboy and Lex Luthor. Psycrox and Speedy came in last, looking for the best place to fit into the coming battle.   
Deathstroke, employing his legendary intellect, saw the situation for what it was. Luthor’s aide was his own protégé’s boyfriend, and he could not rely on him to fight against the Kryptonian lad; but Luthor had strangely put him out of action.  
“Mercy?”  
The sky was quickly filled with the rhythmic sounds of several LexCorp Security choppers as Spec-Ops troops dropped among the melee and created a cordon around Lex Luthor. The ground began to crumble under the feet of the assassin as he advanced toward the heroes and the two men whose negotiations had come a swift end. Brian, in his full glory and power as the Concrete Angel, dove into the battle not so much like an Angel of Mercy but this time an Angel of Vengeance. He drew from his back a long sharp shard of slate, the same shard he had acquired in Gotham Cathedral. This fight was not about life or death, but something more intrinsic… it was a battle for love and honour. The love between Robin and Superboy had inspired him and Andy to find their own love and they would fight for it at their side. He swung it like a sword with abandon while the Slade’s sword parried every move. He would never have stood a chance against the assassin’s skill, but for the stone skin his meta-power gave him.  
“Yellow Sun!” Andy cried out from a distance as he ran in with his pistol blazing away… and the damned pistol kept getting bigger. It seemed that every time he had a gun it was larger than the previous. He couldn’t very well walk into a store and buy one, but the street thugs that he beat down and got one from wouldn’t very well tell on him. It was only a theory he had. If the trigger-word to incapacitate Superboy was ‘Red Sun’, the sun that once warmed Krypton, wouldn’t the opposite waken him… the yellow sun of Earth, the one that gave him his power?  
Robin tears off his mask so that his friends can see him for what he is and dives into Deathstroke at his side. Slade was busy dodging arrows from the strangely incompetent scarlet-garbed archer while his sword parried blows from Nightwing’s escrima sticks; and Nightwing was uncommonly vicious this time. LexCorp troops swiftly surrounded the battlefield with their guns trained on both Deathstroke and the Team of young heroes.  
Superboy staggers back to his feet and shakes his head trying to clear out the effects of the strange unconsciousness that hit him. Andy had been right, the opposite code-word did work, but he was slow to recover. The young Kryptonian hero sees his unacknowledged father standing tall before Deathstroke with a pistol in his hand.  
For the briefest moment, Slade was taken unawares by the situation… a moment that Robin was quick to seize. In a low foot-sweep that was faster than Slade could have expected given Robin’s younger reflexes, he dropped the man to his knees. His right hand reacts of its own accord with amazing speed to strike at Robin, which should not have been possible as he fell. Robin swiftly discovered his secret, that his nervous system was so trained that he went far beyond muscle memory, but that he reacted independent of impulses from the cerebral cortex. Bart dove in fast and struck at his arm on the inside, right above the elbow… a trick he had learned from Black Canary. He wasn’t all that strong but didn’t need to be as the impact deadened the nerves in Deathstroke’s right arm. Robin immediately seizes the moment and snatches a bladed birdarang from his boot and grabs Slade’s pony-tail with his left hand and pulls his head back exposing his neck, as he presses the blade at his throat.  
“Why did you stop me?” Superboy snarls to Luthor as he struggles for composure.  
“To save you. No, not your flesh and blood. I think you can manage that just fine without me. But your hands and conscience are so far clean… I wish you to keep it that way. My hands are not and a little more blood won’t dirty them further. I told you that I am not the man you think me to be… not entirely.”  
Throughout the exchange, Robin still has Slade on his knees with his birdarang at the mercenary’s throat. His eyes are hazy with rage… the kind not so easily quenched. The man who had threatened his husband and tried to coerce him into a life of… something indecent… was at his mercy.  
“That’s YOUR weakness, Slade. I couldn’t have beaten you in a fight, but I have a weapon you do not possess. I have the love of my husband and family and friends.”  
“Robin, release him please. Mercy will see him to Belle Reve. I think you will find that he is a wealth of information needed by you and your associates. Don’t dirty your hands any further.”  
Robin grabs hold of the short ponytail of Slade’s hair and pulls his head back further with his weapon still at his throat. Nightwing all but cringes in what he sees coming, but hopes he does not lose this brother to darkness like he did Jason. Robin snatched the birdarang blade away from his neck and slashes upward behind his neck, severing the ponytail and he tosses it casually to Kid Flash…  
“Souvenir.”  
For the first time in his young life, Wally West is left speechless as he holds a large hank of hair in his hand.  
**********  
Tim and Kon finally were able to go back home after the night’s mission. Bart forced himself to leave them alone together after a couple of hours of harassment and hugs. A fake break-up was the only way to gain Deathstroke’s trust and get Robin close enough to help take him out, but it had to be convincing because Superboy didn’t have a deceptive bone in his body. But now that Deathstroke was out of action, and the villains who had prepared Earth for Warworld had lost their contract protector, Bane and Scarecrow were on the short list of enemies. It had been so very taxing on them, emotionally so.   
Robin reached under his shirt and pulled out the ring he had worn on a chain, even when he was forced to wear Deathstroke’s colors, and unhooked it and handed it to Kon. Their eyes met in deep pools of azure as he slid the slender platinum symbol of their love back onto his finger; and Robin’s unwaveringly loving gaze gave the unspoken promise that next time they would find another way… but that ring would never come off again. Robin and Superboy crawled into bed late that night in each other’s arms and both their shoulders trembled in unshed tears. Not even Deathstroke could separate those two, but it had been a trial for them all; and strangely Lex Luthor had helped them save their honour.


	43. Chapter 43

It was late April and the distance from the Emporium to the loft wasn’t really all that far and the weather was holding up nicely. Winter was well behind and the cool and fragrant breeze of Spring made for a nice stroll. The guys had taken to walking it from time to time, or more like patrolling their way home. The area wasn’t fully pacified to say the least, but it had been better since Tim and Kon moved in and then made an impact with the rescue of those kidnapped boys a while back. Now one of those boys had grown a little and was often fighting alongside them; and his boyfriend providing technical support and lending his hand in other ways. But, it wasn’t as though it was much of an inconvenience, as Robin performed his feats of bravery as a simple human young man, and Superboy and Impulse would not ever tire from the three kilometer stroll. But they passed a dark alley, hard to see inward from any angle, Kon heard a sound unusual to the area. He reached out a hand in warning to his husband and Bart and they both prepared for danger, and Kon suddenly acted in his own impetuous way… he had heard the sound of something small and hurt, and ran in. But that what was so wonderful about Superboy; he was ever ready to fight for and protect the innocent regardless of danger to himself. It never occurred to him to fear for Robin or Impulse because he knew very well they could handle themselves.  
It was so much like the mewling of a kitten, but at the same time very human in its cry. It was a blind alley and there was no escape from it but the way he had come. He found the form of a small young guy who looked to have been assaulted in some fashion, even though were no marks of injury on him. Kon gently picked up the unconscious guy and carried him out. The three of them had seen their share of tragedy visit this part of Metropolis, but this one would never be a victim if he could help it. It made him angry. Have you ever seen Superboy angry? It’s as bad as seeing Robin angry… probably worse… no, definitely worse. He gently laid the guy down while Impulse tended him and turned back to the alley just as Robin yelled:  
“Superboy! Wait….! You don’t know what’s in there!”  
The handsome blue eyes turned blazingly red and filled the passage with their rage. Robin was horrified at Kon’s action until he saw the guy in Bart’s care better and wondered at his condition and added his exploding birdarangs to Superboy’s attack. They both vented their anger into the alley. Superboy was right to be angry, but Robin thought he saw shadows moving in the depths of the alley… and then the shadows stopped, as the birdarangs exploded and the heat vision of Kon melted brick-work and the dilapidated walls began to tumble. Before the wall began to fall, it settled back to its old position and Robin noticed the form of Concrete Angel on the rooftop shoring up the brickwork as his hands were pressed on the masonry deep in concentration.  
“Get him home, Impulse!” Superboy commanded. Robin had always led the team of young heroes, but this time he took charge. The guy wasn’t that much smaller than Impulse and he felt his weight keenly as he hoisted him into his arms and ran as best he could with his burden; and ran back to a safe house they had established for themselves and Concrete Angel’s use on this side of the Slums. It was more of a bolt-hole really, but it was warm and comfortable. Bart didn’t have Tim or Kon’s medical knowledge, but he had memorized every book in the Metropolis library and he tried to recall every word, and he proceeded to check the boy for injuries. He ran his hands down his slim body checking for broken bones and was amazed at how strong and lithe he was. Bart felt the firm knot of a head-injury and became even gentler in his care. It was a shame really. He probably wouldn’t have minded having Impulse’s hands all over him, but he was injured and unconscious. Pity.  
There was the bare displacement of air as Robin silently entered the room from a window, but Superboy came in through the front door, with his anger unanswered and unvented. Robin looked at his eyes and the back of his head where Impulse indicated and after a cursory examination knew he needed not medical care but just proper careful rest. The guy began to come around and Robin carefully checked his pupils to see if he had a concussion.  
“I hate to ask, but can you walk?” Robin asked kindly with concern.  
“I…I think so.” The guy responded.  
“We’re going to have some friends take care of you, if you will let them. Okay?”  
“Sure.” He said trying to choke down the pain and nausea of the head injury. He didn’t know them at all, and so didn’t trust them, but they had already saved his life maybe… so he was willing to go on a little faith… and fainted dead away.  
Robin left into the second room for a minute and came back dressed in street clothes and Impulse had already changed, which probably took him all of 0.5 seconds. The guy was in and out of consciousness and so they were able to pull off the flimsy charade during the unconscious moments.  
All three were dressed in their street clothes by the time they left the safe-house and headed for their own home; the newcomer sometimes walking, but mostly being carried by Conner. If a policeman were to find them they would have to make up a story of how they came by the strangely clothed guy and where they were taking him. But even now, cops still didn’t come here much at night and their protection was in the hands of Concrete Angel who watched from the rooftops of the buildings. He hadn’t had a chance to ask what was going on  
**********  
The guys got him home and Bart led him off carefully to his own room. He was clearly soaked through from the rain and cold and was shivering, so Bart helped him out of his clothes and into the shower. He came back minutes later into Bart’s room to see a stack of clothes laid out for him. He was a small guy, but pretty much Bart’s size and his clothes would fit him nicely. He dropped his towel and stepped into the Robin-logo underwear; and then pulled on the black and red Superboy t-shirt. It might seem ironic, except this was what lot of guys wore these days, or so Bart said… and he should know. Bart was always on the cutting edge of cool. A pair of Flash logo shorts and warm socks came on with Bart’s help. “He’s a cutie!” Bart thought as their guest stumbled into the living room and Kon bolted up to see how their new guest was. Bart would never have said so aloud, considering he had just helped him get dressed and did not want to embarrass him; besides, the auburn-haired speedster had a boyfriend of his own. He led him to the couch and got him comfortable as Tim brought a glass of water and a couple of simple painkillers and a hot cup of tea.  
Clearly he was pretty tough and would probably have done fine on his own, but damn if the lad wasn’t enjoying the attention. Kon had quietly fussed over him and tidied his damp light brown hair while Tim put his clothes in the washing machine. As Tim put the clothes in the machine, he took out the keys, wallet, and other small items he found in the pockets. He hated snooping, but so far there were too few clues as to what the hell was going on tonight. He saw the California driver’s license in the wallet and a few hundred dollar bills, but that just added to the confusion as Tim had not failed to notice the lilting Lowland accent from across the Pond.  
Tim laid the few possessions the lad had on the side table nearest him. He didn’t want him to think he was going to lose anything, so he left it near at hand; with a couple of extra hundreds stuffed in the wallet.  
“Thanks guys. I appreciate you looking after me.” He said shyly and a little bleary. Stress, injury, and something else had taken their toll on him. He was short on words, but long on meaning. “Was that Superboy and Robin that helped me out?”  
“Yeah. We happen to know them and they asked us to look after you until you recover.” Conner said. He was as open and honest as dictionary and the fiction was plain on his face. The moment he said it Tim knew Kon didn’t even sound convincing.  
“Don’t worry… you’re in good hands.” Tim said trying to diffuse any suspicion. Then amusingly, the young man looked at his t-shirt and shorts, then peaked under them to his underwear and saw the logos on everything.  
“Yeah, I see that.” He said slyly with a twinkle in his almost cat-like green eyes.  
“Busted.” Bart said under his breath.  
Tim tried to keep attention diverted and asked: “We didn’t get your name. I’m Tim and the tall strong softy over there is Kon. The red-head whose clothes you are wearing is Bart.”  
“I’m… Dante; and if he’s a ‘softy’ I wonder what he’s like when he’s mad.” But it was hard to wonder at the Tim’s description the way Kon was carefully tending to him.  
“I’ll just say that no one picked on Bart when he was in school.” Tim said with a smile. “But he was the star of the swimming team and pretty popular. Bullying wasn’t much of an issue, besides I think his boyfriend would have had something to say about it if it had ever happened.” And Bart smiled with pride a little at the reference to Jamie’s love and protectiveness.  
“That’s sweet.” Dante said sleepily. Either he hadn’t slept in a long while or the concussion was taking its toll, or both. As his eyes drooped little by little, he curled up tighter in the corner of the couch and drifted off to sleep.  
“Bart, could you open the guest room door?” Tim asked as he gently picked up the smaller sleeping guy in his arms.”  
“Sure.”  
Tim gently carried Dante into guest room and laid him on the bed and pulled the warm duvet over him. He turned on the nightlight, not knowing if he feared the dark or relished it. So far, he was entirely a mystery. But he found himself liking him. Tim understood darkness too well and knew there was some of it in him, but seemingly tempered by a strong sense of goodness… and profound sadness. But Bart was a good and pure as they came and was entirely comfortable around him. They were both barometers of such things. It was the sadness though that they were curious about.  
After tucking him in, Tim softly closed the door and made his way back to the living room.  
“Okay. Kon, Bart… what do you think is going on?”  
“I don’t know. He’s either hiding something or doesn’t remember. We just haven’t had a chance to talk to him much.” Kon said.  
“I like him.” Bart says playfully.  
“I’m telling Jamie.” Kon responded jokingly and Bart sticks his tongue out at him.  
“Not like THAT… still.”  
“OMG, we’re becoming a Jerry Springer episode.” Tim deadpans. “Yes, he’s cute. No, we have no idea what’s going on here. But we need to find out what is wrong with him and how we can help and see if he has a home to take him to. I suspect he has memory gaps. He remembers his name, but said nothing about a home. I worry about what he may have been through and what brought him to Metropolis. His driver’s license is from California and I’ll run the address and see if there is someone we need to contact for him. Meanwhile, until we figure something out, he is our guest and we’ll make him as welcome and comfortable as we can.”  
**********  
An hour or so later, Bart crept off to bed and Tim was at his computer, having just entered the address on Dante’s license in his custom search engine that also accessed the mainframe in the Batcave in Gotham. Kon came by and set a cup of chamomile tea next to him and asked:  
“Find anything yet?”  
“Unfortunately, I think I have. The address is mentioned in a police report of a family missing… rather mysteriously. But it was a few years ago. The age given of the kid is approximate to the age he would be now, which is the same as on his identification. But it seems the Valin family completely vanished. You know, Kon, personal trauma can cause certain types of amnesia.”  
“I know, but how do you think we can help him?” Kon asks with concern.  
“Not sure. He apparently needs some stability and care. We’ll have to play this by ear.”  
“Bart seems to like him.” Kon says with his classic hurt puppy look that all but screams ‘Can we keep him?’  
“Kon… I know what you are thinking. Yes, he’s sweet, charming, adorable, friendly… but we need to figure out what’s best for him. To do that, we need to get to know him better and help him sort out his memories and his life.”  
“Yes dear.” Kon answers with that downtrodden look he gets when he gets called on something.  
“I like him too, you know.” Tim adds with a smile for his husband just as the phone rings. Tim is surprised that anyone would call at this hour as he picked up the phone and then saw the number on the caller ID.  
“Hi Brian… yeah, he’s fine. We put him to bed for the night… Thanks for the help in that alley. Did you get a look at those shadows, maybe something I missed...? No?... Well, we’ll just have to figure it out… Yeah, we’ll come by tomorrow and see what else we can discover…. You too? I guess this guy’s fan-club is growing quick… Yes, he is. Now go kiss your boyfriend and feel guilty about you were thinking just now… *laughing* Good night Brian, we’ll see you tomorrow.” And Tim ends the call with a chuckle.  
“Jeez, this guy is making an impact.” Tim tells Kon with a small laugh.   
“It’s late, why don’t we get some sleep and continue tomorrow?” Kon asks.   
“That’s a good idea. I’m beat. We’re going to take him by the Emporium tomorrow if he’s up for it. Brian felt something in the stone of the alley when we saw those shadows. He didn’t want to discuss it on the phone. He thinks working on this near Brett will help protect our investigation and the kid. He’s let Brett know what’s going on. Something about it has him concerned.”  
“Well, that’s for morning. Let’s get some sleep.” Kon says around a yawn.  
**********  
The following morning was the usual routine of chaos as the small family made breakfast, when Dante strolled in with a stretch.   
“Good morning Junior.” Kon greets him with a smile just in time to be intercepted by a hug from the smaller guy, which the half-Kryptonian eagerly returned.  
“My turn.” Tim says with a smile and takes his own hug from Dante.  
“You like waffles?” Bart asks as he adds yet another one of the Belgian breakfast breads to the tall stack on the counter next to a platter of sausage and bacon.  
“Yes, thank you!” He responds as he sets himself in a chair at the table, which they load up with their morning meal. Kon and Bart proceed to tuck into massive quantities of everything leaving Dante amazed, especially at Bart’s appetite.  
“How can you eat that much and be so thin?” he asks slyly.  
“Oh, I have a high metabolism.” Bart answers. They were all pretty sure that their secret was out but he was still trying to keep it under wraps.  
Though Tim ate his share of waffles and bacon and sausage, he augmented his breakfast with some fruit and yogurt, being the health nut that he was. He wanted to ask about a hundred questions, but thought it might be impolite to ask during breakfast; and so waited until they were finished.   
“Dante, I got the impression you have memory gaps. Is that right?” Tim asks softly trying to show that he was caring and not interrogating.  
“Yes sir.”  
“Okay… first of all, none of that ‘sir’ crap. We’re your friends now. Now, do you remember what happened in the alley Robin and Superboy found you in?”  
“Not really… just something in the shadows and the bricks of the walls doing strange things. I don’t even know how I got there.” He says sadly and forlorn. The little guy sitting there in his t-shirt and underpants suddenly looking sad melted the already soft hearts of the three heroes… and Kon got that ‘can we keep him’ look again.  
“Well, would you mind coming with us to meet a friend, the one who kept the alley from collapsing around you? He’s a friend of ours and thinks he might be able to help.”  
“Yeah, thanks for everything you’ve done already.” Dante says politely.  
“Think nothing of it. We just put you up for the night and fixed you breakfast. Not a big deal.” Tim answers.  
“Yeah, right.” Dante mutters furtively under his breath after remembering the surprising strength in Tim’s slender arms when he hugged him, and the callouses on his hands that belied his status as a young billionaire socialite.  
“Enough of that, now run off and get dressed and we’ll head out.” Kon says as he gives the younger guy a playful swat on the butt like one would to their own kid. “You clothes are clean and in the laundry room, but Bart laid some things out for you if you want them. You own clothes were a bit worn from whatever’s happened.” And Dante heads down the hall to Bart’s room to change.  
“If you don’t like what I laid out, just help yourself to anything.” Bart calls down the hall.  
Minutes later Dante’s back in the living room as Tim and Kon make their way back in now dressed for the day.  
“Bart, Dante’s not your personal Ken-doll.” Tim says amused regarding the now very stylishly dressed lad. Snug low-cut jeans were topped by a nice button-down shirt left untucked and a thin tie worn loose around the neck. Very stylish and yet playful.  
“What? You didn’t want him going out looking like a ragamuffin, did you?” Bart answers with a friendly arm laid across Dante’s shoulders.  
“I like it. He’s got good taste.” Dante muses.  
“Easy junior, he has a boyfriend.” Kon cautions him.  
“Oh, I know. I’d never do anything inappropriate. I’m sorry if I gave the wrong impression. I just don’t know if I was treated nice like this before. I know my parents took good care of me, but I can barely remember them for some reason.” And the look of profound sadness returns to his handsome features.  
“Well, we’re going to try and help you with that.” Tim says.  
**********  
Minutes later find them squeezed into Kon’s truck for the short drive to the Emporium, but as they drove past the same dead-end alleyway, Tim noticed a look of dread settle over their guest, even though he did not seem to recognize or even notice the place he had been rescued from. As the four guys enter the Emporium, Bart is swiftly assaulted by the little blonde terror known as Calvin. The boy leaps right into Bart’s arms and plants a kiss on his cheek.  
“Hi Calvin!” Bart says in sudden surprise, just as the kid looks down at Bart’s feet to see if he was wearing the right shoes.  
“You didn’t think I would forget to wear them, did you?” Bart asks him with a laugh. The Flash sneakers had become Bart and Calvin’s personal connection. It was a second pair. The first pair had been all but demolished by the fun-run Impulse had taken Calvin on a little while back after the speedster had recovered from his coma. With a look of adoration, the little blonde hugs Bart tighter then bounces over to Tim and Kon for their own hugs, which they gladly give along with a polite introduction to Dante.  
“Okay Calvin… it’s bad enough you’re skipping school, but Tim, Kon and Bart have work to do.” Brett says with a smile.  
“Oh… yeah… okay.” Calvin responds conspiratorially. “But I’m not skipping. We’re off this week for Thanksgiving… doofus.”  
“Oh, my bad.” Brett answers. He already knew that but it was kind of a game they all played with Calvin. Surely a precocious kid like him would be a little naughty from time to time, but amazingly he never was; and they were always trying to catch him in something. They just knew he was going to cause a ruckus at some point… soon.  
Brett lets the four guys into the back room after getting his own hugs and goes back to his pricing gun and a large carton of merchandise while Calvin returns to his comics and third cup of hot cocoa. Brett was getting busier and busier these days. As life improved in Suicide Slums so too did his business and he had to keep up with higher demand. He was going to have to hire someone part-time before long just to help him keep up, but in another year Calvin would be old enough to help out a couple of hours after school and it would be perfect for him. He already spent the evenings there until his dad came to pick him up after work.  
The little brass bell on the front door of the Emporium dinged against the glass and Calvin looked up from his reading of the latest issue of one of his favorite comics. The Kid Flash Chronicles was so popular that is was now a weekly publication. But what made it so special to him is that he had met Kid Flash and also Impulse was in it on occasion and he definitely knew him. But as he set down the comic, he took in the guy who had come into the store… for the third time this week. Calvin was just starting to realize that he had incredible memory, when he paid attention to anything. This guy always bought a few magazines and drank a cup of coffee and was about a nice as could be. A couple of times he had bought the same magazine again not paying attention to what he was really picking up. But something else the little speedster-wannabe noticed was that the customer kept sneaking peeks at Brett behind the counter. Why not? Brett was a good looking guy, but Calvin had designated himself as the “hall monitor” and chaperone of his friends.   
As the regular customer sat down with his magazine and cup of coffee, he would read a bit and turn a page and sneak a look at Brett as he did so. After a few minutes of this he suddenly noticed the bright blue eyes of a tow-headed boy staring right at him over the edge of the latest issue of Gotham Insider.   
“Well?” Calvin asked boldly.  
“Uh… well what?” The customer responded, confused.  
“What is it you keep staring at? It’s not the magazine. You bought that same one last Tuesday.” Calvin accused.  
Most people might have been offended by a kid imposing like that, but the customer was very good-natured and decided to play along.  
“Wow, I’ve never had a stalker before. You must take the cake for the youngest stalker in history.”   
“I’m not the stalker here mister.” Calvin said trying to keep the smirk off his face.  
“Huh? What do you mean? I’m not a stalker.” Then suddenly feeling awkward he says: “Listen Calvin, I’ll finish my coffee and then go. Okay?”  
“Aha! See, I knew you were a stalker. How did you know my name?”  
“It’s on your book bag which is sitting on the counter next to the coffee pot, goofball.”  
“Oh… I’m sorry sir.” Calvin says somewhat humbled, until you saw the gleam in his azure eyes. “Still, what do you keep staring at?”  
“Yeah, well… have your daddy explain it when you’re older, okay?” The customer responds playfully but somewhat uncomfortably.   
“Calvin?” Brett calls from across the store. “You’re not disturbing our customer, are you?”   
“Trying to Brett.” The hyperactive kid responds and he notices the other guy looking over to the front counter at Brett.  
“Its fine, it was time for me to go anyway.” And the customer gets up as Calvin gives him a fierce ‘Oh hell no you don’t’ look. He follows him to the counter like he’s escorting him out, and does anything but that when he notices how Brett looks at the customer… again. The guy hands the magazine over to be rung up, the magazine that he already has, when Calvin gives him a soft kick in the shin with his size 5 Flash sneaker and looks up at him dead in the eye while pointing at Brett.  
“Do it, buster.” Calvin orders. The customer’s jaw drops at the bold demands coming out of such a young squeaky voice. Yet, he somehow finds himself complying with the order.  
“Calvin, that’s no way to treat out guests! I’m very disappointed.” Brett chides the lad nervously. He’d been looking forward to this customer’s visits and was hoping he wasn’t wrong that he was checking him out.   
“No, you’re not.” Calvin says boldly as the customer knows he might as well get it over with before it gets out of hand.  
“Hi, I’m Caleb. Nice to meet you.” And he extends his hand for a shake, which Brett takes nervously. “I’m Brett.” He responds and they finally make full eye contact for the first time and their hands linger a bit longer than the usual handshake.  
“Calvin, beat it.” Brett says softly as he gets caught up in Caleb’s attractive eyes.  
“Yeah Cupid, go away.” Caleb whispers.  
“Of course. My work here is done.” He says smugly and walks off to the back past the store-room to Brian and Andy’s home and base to hang out with Bart.  
“You staying out of trouble?” Bart asks as the hyperactive blonde boy strides smugly into the living room.   
“No, of course not.” He says with a big grin.  
**********  
While Calvin was giving the third degree to Caleb, the trio of young heroes brought Dante to the back to Brian and Andy’s home. Brian was in his uniform and mask, which was slightly unusual for him at home, but he was overdoing the caution. Or was he, considering what he was starting to suspect?  
Tim made the introductions. Brian had seen him the night before, but had not actually met him. Dante was quite nervous, as you might expect, given that he had huge gaps in his memory and was just whisked off to yet another place with yet more unusual people.   
“I’m sorry of this seems so clandestine, Dante, but this is a better place to try to find out how we can help you than at Tim and Kon’s home.” Concrete Angel explained trying to ease the tension.  
“You mean Robin and Superboy?” he says with a smirk.  
“Yeah, he catches on quick. I knew that cat wouldn’t stay in the bag long, but there was no choice but to take him home.” Tim answered. “That’s why Angel thought this would be a better place to discuss this. People that seek refuge find that they are well-hidden here. But I’m surprised you figured it out quite that fast.”  
“Please… I’m wearing Impulse’s borrowed clothes. His Superboy t-shirt and little Robin theme undies I’m wearing were kinda like a dead giveaway. He loves logos I think.”   
“I think I need to go be alone for a minute.” Andy says jokingly as he gets the mental image of the cute guy in Bart’s undies.  
“Dude, scandal. Still, its crash.” Bart jokes as he playfully elbows Andy in the ribs.  
Laughs were shared all around the room and since they weren’t really needed for what was to follow, Bart and Andy sat down to play some video games while Brian led Tim, Kon, and Dante through the living room and into he and Andy’s workroom, which consisted of some of the best computer systems hacked money could buy for Andy’s work and a large chair, a throne really, formed of a single piece of molded stone that extended all the way into the bedrock of Metropolis under the foundation of the building.  
“Tim, stone remembers the echoes of things that happen upon it. That’s how Andy and I help clean up the area. I can hear the echoes of a crime while it happens. You know this. But there’s a certain purity in the brick and stone. In the history of our species we have used it to make our homes, bring water to their inhabitants, dam rivers that would otherwise flood farmland. It has protected the innocent in times of war and sheltered us in storms. Stone has brought us from, ironically, the Stone Age to where we are now; and it remembers. But what the stone remembered from last night gave it fear. I had to shore up the alleyway, but not from your birdarangs or from your heat vision, Kon. It trembled in fear.” In his voice you could hear the love and respect that Brian held for that stone.  
“Brian, what the hell can cause stone to fear?” Kon asks in concern.  
“It’s quiet and sleeps most of the time, Supes, but it’s not a lifeless object. It rests. It sleeps. It dreams as we do. Does not every decent person hope to a man or woman of some consequence? Would not a block of granite hope to be a keystone of a great chamber echoing with the sounds of people raising their voices in celebration? But to cause that thing to fear would have to be something horrible.”  
Brian’s words gave Superboy a bit of a shiver in his spine as he said to him: “You know, if I had heard this before knowing you I would think whoever said it was a crackpot. But I know you aren’t. That’s a bit beyond us, isn’t it?” Superboy had seen the end of the battle between Kaldur and Klarion in Warworld and Fate himself intervened to banish the fiendish Lord of Chaos, and then carry away Kaldur in his last moment of life. It made him a bit less skeptical of what he was hearing.  
“I don’t know yet what it is. I only know what the stone and brick told me.”  
“And what was that, Brian?” Robin asked as a touch of trepidation entered his voice. It took a lot to shake the iron nerves of the Teen Wonder.  
“It screamed, Robin… it shrieked like a thousand denials of the violation of its purity. But the stone wasn’t just crumbling in fear. It tried to fight back. The walls weren’t falling… they were trying to encase Dante to protect him. They felt his latent power and knew that he was important. The stone tried to sacrifice itself to save him. Your intervention saved them both.”  
As he heard the words coming from the slim protector of Suicide Slums, Dante felt something stir within him… something arcane.  
“What do you suggest then?” Robin asked.  
“Get him out of the city. Somewhere purer where the echoes of the crimes of its people can’t be heard. Somewhere where the stone is pure.”  
Robin was suddenly saddened. They had saved Brian and Andy from the depredations of terrible people, but Brian was losing his innocence. He should have been able to live his life with love and joy. But since he still had both love and joy, in spite of what he had discovered from his communion with the stones of Suicide Slum, he knew that must be Andy’s power… the ability to keep them both happy and vibrant in their youth; and that was a rare power indeed.  
“And then we need to get some different help. Maybe Fate? I wish we still had Kaldur, he would understand the implications better. Martian Manhunter is psychic, not metaphysical, but he may know something more.”  
Robin and Superboy’s eyes met and concern for their new friend deepened; yet they noticed Dante stand a little straighter with an eldritch gleam in his eyes.  
“I’m sorry, Dante. We’ve been talking about you and around you. Brian is right and I think I have an idea of what we need to do, but what do YOU want to do?” Tim asked as he set his hand gently on the smaller guy’s shoulder.  
The small guy wrapped his arms around Tim in a hug and laid his head on his shoulder as Kon encompassed them both in his strong arms.  
“I’ll go with you guys. Maybe you can help me find my parents.”  
The two heroes were amazed and proud that the little guy was a bit overcome with what they had learned, little though that was, but was entirely without fear. Tim suddenly felt he had a full plate. He had to finish up the loose ends after Warworld, mainly finding Scarecrow and restoring Drake Pharmaceuticals’ reputation, but now had to contend with something entirely beyond his knowledge.  
“Alright, time to go out of town.” Superboy said in firm decision. “You coming too?” He asked Brian.  
“Of course.”  
**********  
Back at the loft, Tim and Kon started packing things for their trip out of town. Tim was tired… very tired. He had slept quite well the night before, but he was tired in a way that a night of sleep could not fix. He needed a time of peace and quiet and time with his family and friends. He needed to know that they were making headway in their fight. He was weary. Meanwhile Kon was on the phone to all their friends to see who could come with them, as well as a call to Smallville.  
They had tried once before to have a pleasant campout weekend with their teammates several years before, but it had ended with being attacked by Match and Impulse’s horrible injuries at his hands. Hopefully this time would be different. Not only could they get Dante to somewhere out of the city where the stone was purer, maybe with all their friends about Robin could let himself rest. But, then again, so too did Superboy and Impulse.   
Ma and Pa Kent were expecting them. They had been scaling back the farm work now that they were getting older and had to rebuild the main barn after the fire; not to mention Pa Kent’s heart attack, so there was a lot more room near the large pond for camping and nighttime bonfires with friends. Kon started packing their camping gear and other things in the back of his beloved red truck while he waited for Tim to return after having left in a cab a couple of hours ago. Bart packed his more practical clothes and also a bag for Dante. He had his own money to buy whatever he needed, but there just hadn’t been time. He might have his own home and clothing and other accoutrements of daily life somewhere, but they didn’t want to take the time to track it down. Things were moving swiftly and Dante understood the need. In the interim, Jamie had arrived and Bart introduced him to their new friend and they got along just famously; and wondered how five guys were going to cram into Kon’s truck… when Tim returned with a very satisfied smile. He jangled a new set of keys for Kon and Bart to see, and Kon peeked out the window of the loft to see the brand new Volvo station-wagon in the driveway.   
“Wow Tim, you got a grocery-getter.” Jamie said playfully.  
“Hey guy, it’s practical. It’s well made, safe, and we needed something that we can all get around in without Bart having to practically sit in your lap.”  
“Yeah, I know.” Jamie said sadly.  
“No worries, I’m sure you get plenty of lap-sitting as it is.” Tim says scandalously.   
“True!” Jamie says as he brightens up, and then clamps his mouth shut thinking he just came off as naughty. Tim tousles Jamie’s hair with a laugh and walks off.  
Fully packed up, Dante rides in the truck with Superboy and Tim plays chauffer while Bart and Jamie spend the drive smooching in the back of the new Volvo wagon as they make their drive to Smallville. They made a stop at the Farmer’s Market on their way through town on the way to the Kent Farm and bought ribs, sausages, and other things for their gathering. The Kent farm had a huge vegetable garden, more than Ma and Pa would ever use, so there was no need for buying produce. As they were finishing up, Nightwing and Kid Flash saw then on the road and discovered that Dick had loaded up a couple of huge coolers with beer for those who wanted it, but everyone was sworn to secrecy on that matter. Besides, Pa Kent was good at keeping boys in check, not to mention the guilt-trip that Ma could lay on if you misbehaved.   
Tim and Kon pulled up the dirt road and introduced Dante to Jonathan and Martha Kent, who immediately took to the tragic but fun-loving lad, while Bart and Jamie disappeared into the house with their arms loaded down with a couple of suitcases and boxes of stuff. Kon explained to his foster-parents the events of the last few days, which they had already been informed of by phone the day before, but were able to give better detail on. The Kents were simple hard-working folk, but they were wise and knew that their farm was practically inviolate. If the Joker himself showed up to cause trouble about every hero and many villains would be at hand to defend them. It was just what Dante needed and the Kents were glad to help. Besides, they had raised one superhero and fostered another. They knew how to deal with the oddities.  
But before he knew what was going on, Dante fell in love with the fresh air and pastoral setting; and Bart and Jamie tore down the stairs of the house with barely concealed grins on their faces into the kitchen where they had all been talking.   
“So, young man, do you think you’d like to stay with us for a while?” Pa Kent asked the young meta-hero.  
“Yes sir, Mr. Kent. I think it would be very nice.” Dante responded. “But will I be able to see my new friends much?”  
“Yeah, junior, you’ll see us plenty. I used to live here too. I think you’ll probably be getting my old room.” Kon said with a smile for their friend.  
“And don’t call me Mr. Kent. Everyone calls me Pa and her Ma. But watch out for her, she’ll try to feed you to death. It’s a wonder little Bart’s never gained any weight.  
“Come ‘on, I’ll show you.” Bart says as he leaps up and grabs Dante’s hand and leads him up the stairs. Leading him up and to the room at the end of the hall where the window had an eastward view (where you could see the glow of the lights of Metropolis on a clear night) Bart and Jamie ushered him into his new room, which had been prepared for him. Jamie helped carry his things up, but only Bart could have decorated it so fast in the few minutes they had been there. The dresser and closet was fully stocked with clothes, both practical and stylish outfits. Some of the clothes were Bart’s and some were things that Tim bought while he was out buying the new car. Bart and Jamie had put up a few posters and also set up a computer so that they could play games and talk to each other even though they were miles apart.   
“Thank you guys. This is all very kind of you.” Dante said with a slight sniffle.  
“No worries, buddy.” Bart told him as he and Jamie wrapped him in a hug.  
Meanwhile downstairs Tim and Kon headed out to great their many friends as they came in. Dick and Wally had already shown up and were setting up camp by the large pond with the crystal-clear blue water. It was spring fed and refreshing; and a delight to swim in. Brian and Andy showed up and were such city boys that they were taking their camping equipment out of its new packaging as they tried miserably to set up, which required the help of Wally. A little while later, a Martian bioship landed nearby before is disappeared into its stealth mode and the remainder of the Team showed up for their group vacation, which was also a continued rescue of the Team’s new friend.   
Though the water was fairly cool, the sun was warm and some of the boys stripped off and dove into the cerulean waters of the pond for a swim. As Bart, Jamie, Andy and Dante splashed about, Dante got looks of appreciation from most of them all as he cavorted agilely through the waters in his new bathing suit that was among the things the guys had gotten for him. His slim, long, and defined torso ended at the waistband of a black brief bathing suit that had a little logo on the left hip that was a combination of an “R” and an “S”-shield and a lightning bolt. It was Bart’s idea of being clever, and loved logos.  
Later that evening, with appetites satisfied by a fine meal of grilled sausage and shish-kabobs, they gathered around a fire that Nightwing had prepared and Superboy had ignited. Nightwing and Kid Flash (and a couple others when no one was looking) were sipping on beers as they talked and caught up on their lives with one-another. Invariably they thought back to their loss of Kaldur. They had made new friends, but he was the one missing. Superboy had told them how Kaldur had fallen and they were all young warriors; though they missed him, no one could deny that he had died well.   
“Guys…!” M’Gann whispered aloud to the friends as she dropped her fruity wine-cooler behind her.  
“What is it Megan?” Robin asks softly as the heroes each prepare for danger in their own way, but especially Brian. This getaway had been his idea and he suddenly feared he had put them all in danger. He had been on edge all day and had chosen to sit on the side of the fire where the stone was quite near the surface. His hand plunged through the soil like it was warm butter and he felt the reassurance of solid rock under his fingers, while the sound of a large-caliber pistol being loaded was heard next to him as Andy chambered a round.   
The pond began to bubble and froth as a bioluminescent glow began to brighten from the depth. The froth became a tempest at its surface and the waters erupted into a geyser as a young man came flying out of the pond like a dolphin. He was slim and beautiful with jet black hair and wore a unitard of black and blue and he settled his gaze on Dante then Brian. Brian himself squirmed under that gaze. His eyes were like none other he or anyone had ever seen. Though brilliantly handsome his eyes were like an aquatic predator. They were black with no iris or pupil. They were the eyes of a shark.   
Just then, the sound of a shotgun being chambered was heard as Jonathan Kent stepped into the firelight. “I don’t know who you are, but this is my farm and these are my guests. You leave these kids alone.”  
A look of respect crossed the handsome but dangerous looking face and he said: “You’re call was heard, Concrete Angel. Your stone runs deep, even to the sea’s bedrock. Queen Mera sent me to help.”  
He strode gracefully to Dante who stood up fearless and unashamed even though still wearing nothing more than his bathing suit and a t-shirt he had pulled on.   
“I can help you find your memories and explore the capabilities of your mind and spirit. Angel was right… you do have power. My queen knows these things all too well. I know you do not know me, but I am a brother of one you all loved and you can trust me….”  
At those words, gasps are heard all about the campfire, not least of all from Superboy who jumped to his feet.  
“…and Kaldur sends his regards and his love.”


	44. Chapter 44

“Yeah, of course we will.”… “Hey, easy on the sniffles, okay little buddy?” … “Love you too, Calvin.”  
Bart sets the phone back on the base in the living room and trudges across the loft into the kitchen where Tim and Kon are getting ready to put dinner on the table. Tim immediately notices the depressed look on the normally cheerful speedster’s face. Tim set the platter with the perfectly roasted turkey on the table while Kon took care of the side dishes. They ended up having turkey a couple days a week. It was an easy way to make a lot of dinner to satisfy Bart’s appetite with a minimum of fuss, not to mention the tryptophan helped Bart get a full night’s sleep.  
“What’s wrong Bart? You looked like somebody kicked your best friend.” Tim asks with concern, then sees his bottom lip start to quiver and his charming amber eyes start to mist up.   
“That was Calvin. His best friend is in the hospital with leukemia. He’s not getting better.”  
*Yeah Tim… go ahead and stick your foot in your mouth again.* the vigilante thinks to himself.  
The little family of heroes sat down to their dinner and waited a moment while Kon had his brief contemplative moment that he had made a habit of before dinner every day. It had something to do with some Rao individual that he had picked up from Superman. But once he finished they dove in and Kon asked:  
“Okay, tell us what’s going on with this kid.”  
“Calvin’s friend Tyler just keeps getting worse. He’s at Metropolis Children’s Hospital with leukemia and getting treatment but the doctor’s say he’s just not responding. Apparently he is getting the latest treatments but nothing is working. Calvin thought it might boost his spirits if Robin, Superboy, and Impulse came to visit the kids.”  
“Of course we will. Maybe we could bring the whole Team? There’s lots of kids in that hospital. Besides, it certainly won’t hurt our reputation.”  
“Tim! Priorities damn it!” Kon suddenly exclaims harshly.  
“No, no no. You misunderstand honey. The kids are the priority. I’m just saying that it will also help our reputation. You’ve seen the newspapers. The only gripes we ever get are from G. Gordon Godfrey, but all the public usually sees is the mess we leave behind even though we try to do the right thing every time. But as the public is more and more inconvenienced by traffic snarls from sewers systems being rebuilt and buildings getting trashed people might start heeding Godfrey’s trash-journalism. I don’t mean we should be grandstanding, but word will get out and it can only help.   
“You’re right, of course. Sorry for getting bent out of shape. I just hate that we have to worry about junk tabloids and whiners.” Kon says apologetically.  
“Yeah, well fortunately your dad’s articles at the Daily Planet really do help. I can tell he’s become quite proud of you from the way he writes about you when mentioning the Team.” Tim explains as he carves the turkey and sets a substantial serving in Bart’s plate.  
“Yeah, it is kinda nice.” Kon says with a smile as he passes the mashed potatoes to Bart.  
“So… this maybe this Saturday then? After cartoons?” Bart asked.  
“Cartoons?” Tim asked. “Didn’t Kon just make a point about priorities?”  
“Think about it Tim. The kids are sick. They’re only half awake during episodes of Pokémon and they will probably be having breakfast too. Not to mention it might disrupt the staff during their shift change.”  
“And… you’ll get to watch cartoons too.” Kon says with a chuckle.  
“I’ll pick Calvin up at the Emporium and we can meet at the hospital.”  
After dinner was finished and the table cleared away, Tim set down at his computer while Kon and Bart sit down to the cable TV premier of the Captain America movie.  
Tim taps away at the keyboard composing his e-mail to the members of the Team. Within minutes his e-mail program starts beeping as responses add up. Looks like pretty much everyone is on board. Last to respond, just as Bart gets up for a refill of soda during a commercial break, the final e-mail response comes in…  
Of course we’ll be there. Excellent idea. Now go away. Don’t want to miss any more of Chris Evans flexing.  
Love, Dick and Wally.  
Tim chuckles to himself as shuts the computer down for the night. Apparently Kid Flash and Nightwing were at home watching the same movie as they were. And yes, Chris Evans is rather nice.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
Three days later, Impulse zips across town to the Emporium to pick up Calvin. Blue Beetle drops to the ground at the speedster’s side as the mask and wings of his symbiotic armour suit retract to expose his handsome dusky features.   
“Hey bug-boy. Your timing is improving.” Bart says with a smile and gives his boyfriend a kiss and they walk in to the comic store together.  
Calvin sat at the back of the store in the improvised coffee-shop looking a little depressed and forlorn, until he saw Impulse and he immediately brightened up a little. The auburn haired-speedster got an exceptionally tight hug from his younger friend and Bart asks with a smile: “Did you bring your goggles?” Which of course had to be a dumb question. Calvin never went anywhere without them.  
The three says their hellos and goodbyes to Brett and with another ding of the little brass bell on the door, they head out. Calvin pulls his goggles down over his eyes and climbs up to Impulse’s shoulders for the run to the hospital. Blue Beetle’s wings sprout from his back and he takes to the air pacing Impulse’s run. For a few minutes at least, Calvin’s fears for his friend were subdued by the excitement of another run with his favorite hero.   
Stopping at the front entrance of Metropolis Children’s Hospital, Blue Beetle drops to Impulse’s side and Superboy gracefully sets down on the other side. Behind them, Redbird came to a shrieking stop and the high-pitched whine of the car’s turbine engine went into a brief cool down and shut off automatically. Just as the group of heroes with Calvin was about to enter the hospital, a Martian bioship settle into the parking lot behind them and the remainder of the Team filed out with Kid Flash and Nightwing toting a couple of very larges bags over their shoulders.  
They all filed into the hospital entrance with Calvin at their head and his raised his goggles and looked around with satisfaction like he was bringing in the cavalry at the nick of time like in old novels. A couple of the heroes stifled their giggles at the little fanboy and made their way to the patient wards where they were intercepted by a couple security guards with pistols on their belts and clipboards in hand. It suddenly occurs to Robin that they are going to want to see identification, which they certainly don’t have on them.  
“Sir, would you and your friends mind signing the visitor’s log for us?” The higher ranking of the two guards asks Superboy with a grin.  
“Of course.” And Superboy signs the visitor’s log, and hands the pen to Robin; and then the pen makes it’s way down the line until the log has all the names of the team of young heroes. The guard pulls out his radio and makes a call to the rest of the guards in the hospital.  
“Take a break guys. We’re off duty for a while.”  
“Repeat that sir?”  
“Take a break… we’re off duty until our guests leave.”  
“But sir, who’s securing the hospital?”  
“I think that’s covered for the time being… very well covered. Besides, if something does happen we don’t want to be in the way. So let’s not insult our guests.”  
With that handled, the guard took his pen back and gave Artemis a very appraising look and was rewarded with a wink from the feisty archer, and ran off to make photocopies of the visitor’s log as a memento for the rest of the security guards on duty.   
The heroes thread their way through the hospital corridors with Calvin leading them toward Tyler’s room; leaving a trail of suddenly excited sick kids and concerned parents. M’Gann soothed minds and hearts as her mental abilities calmed the fears and pains of the many sick children, though she seemed to not be able to calm them all.  
Calvin knocks on Tyler’s door in the cancer ward slightly and softly walks in to see Tyler.  
“Hey Tyler. I brought some friends to see you.” The little fanboy said softly as he hugged his friend. The small patient looked all the smaller having lost so much weight. His oxygen tube looked all the more obvious as he had lost all his hair to continued chemotherapy treatments. Both hands had IVs going into them and his breakfast tray sat on the table next to him almost untouched. The three heroes made their way into the room and Tyler reacted almost instantly, sitting up a little higher in bed. Calvin had never stopped talking about the speedster and getting a visit from him was just the best… until he saw Superboy walk in. Tyler set eyes on the tall handsome clone and immediately reached his arms out for a hug, which Superboy gladly gave, threading his way through the tubes of medications going into the boy.   
For just a moment Robin thought to himself *What am I, chopped liver?* But that was fine. Robin’s self-esteem was just fine and they were here for the kids, not his own self-satisfaction. The other team members were making their way from room to room distributing teddy bears and iPads from the two huge bags they carried in. Everyone knew hospital TV sucked and an iPad would keep the patients entertained with games and videos and access to e-mail to keep up with their friends and make them feel more like part of the world that some of them might be leaving. Both Artemis and M’Gann got quite a bit of attention from some of the older teenage boys and with the Martian girl mentally boosting the morale of the patients they were feeling a bit plucky.  
Nightwing strides over to Robin standing in the doorway of Tyler’s room and makes eye contact with his little brother and cock’s his head in the direction of the red-clad archer standing aside in the hallway. Red Arrow was just standing around with a slightly distracted but careless look on his face. M’Gann’s mental efforts were even boosting the morale of the team, since they were trying to keep a happy face in spite of all these sick children, but Roy was entirely disinterested. Sure, he wasn’t always the most likeable guy but he was generally very good at heart, especially when it came to the most downtrodden; and he never missed an opportunity to let his ego get a boost. Leaning against the door jamb, Robin’s left fore-finger started tapping and Nightwing gave a slight nod.   
A nice-looking lady in a white lab coat steps into the doorway and Robin moves aside as she politely excuses herself. She generally seemed rather nondescript, but had a look of extreme intelligence and determination. She might have been called plain-looking by some but wore no makeup and had a natural attractiveness that could put you at ease.   
“How are you doing this morning Tyler?” she asks soothingly as she gently interjects herself between her patient and Superboy.  
“Tired… and it hurts.” The sick boy responded softly.   
“Where does it hurt?” the doctor asks.  
“In my bones, ma’am… real bad.”   
When Superboy heard those few words his eyes shifted into another spectrum and his x-ray vision looked deep into the sick boy and his breath caught in his throat for a moment and knew that ‘real bad’ was an understatement when it came to Tyler’s pain. The swollen-looking joints weren’t just a side effect of the chemotherapy and inability to eat well. The leukemia was attacking his bones. He was able to relax better seeing the care with which the doctor treated her patient and her slender hand reached up to the IV and opened the valve releasing more pain medication into the boy’s vein. Within moments he seemed to relax better, but Superboy knew from his own medical studies that no amount of painkiller would take it all away without killing him. The look he gave Robin was utterly heartbreaking.  
The Teen Wonder takes the kid’s chart off the peg on the door of his room and starts flipping through the records of Tyler’s treatment. Absolutely everything looked to be in order and he was receiving the best treatment that this fine hospital had to offer, which was basically the best that there was.  
“Excuse me young man, but that is privileged information.” And the doctor takes the chart from Robin’s gloved hand.   
“Forgive me ma’am. I have some significant medical knowledge and I was seeing what his course of treatment has been.”  
“I suppose that makes you a better fighter then, doesn’t it?” She says with some sense of moral superiority.  
Incensed, Robin says through clenched teeth: “Yes, it does; and it also helps us to heal what wounds we can of the innocent who are affected by the crime we fight. You might ask a bunch of kids in Suicide Slum about that.”  
“You’re right. I’m sorry. I dislike violence in any form on principle. But I remember that from the newspapers. Please accept my apology for speaking out for turn. I’m Dr. Molly Eaton.” And she extends her hand. Robin pulls his right glove off and shakes the doctor’s hand.  
“What can you tell me about his treatment? It seems to be perfect, but he isn’t responding.”  
Dr. Eaton leads Robin out into the hall so as not to be overheard by Tyler and explains: “His case is pretty straightforward and his treatment should be working. A little secret in the medical profession though is in chronic illnesses we often have to rely on the will-power of the patient in order for them to respond to treatment. Children are usually far more resilient. However, none of our cancer patients are improving and our psychologist has reviewed all our cancer patients and in every case he’s observed a profound apathy and unwillingness to fight their disease. It’s the most unnerving thing we have seen but we haven’t anyway to treat this psychological malady. Not to mention that it is extremely unusual. We’re now treating them with a new chemotherapy, Pembrolizumab which just got approval for clinical use, but so far no improvement has been seen.   
Robin walks over to Tyler’s IV tree and sees the drip of Pembrolizumab and turns the bag around to read the information printed on it… and sees the logo of Drake Pharmaceuticals printed at the bottom. The analytical mind of Robin immediately went to work… the breakdown of willpower in patient’s treated with a breakthrough drug from Drake Pharmaceuticals. He gently closed the small valve in Tyler’s IV tube and disconnected the line and took the bag off the hook.  
“Excuse me sir, but what do you think you are doing?” Dr. Eaton asks in profound irritation.  
“Show me to your lab, Dr. Eaton. Immediately if you please.” The doctor heard the mixed tones of demand and politeness in the young vigilante’s voice and decided to humor him, if for no other reason than curiosity, though this was highly unusual.  
Nightwing passed him in the hallway and saw the determined set in his jaw and knew that the look in his eyes must be worse. Some many minutes passed as Robin made use of the pharmacological lab and he found a difference in the drug with the published information, which he had just looked up on the computer.   
“Doctor… would you be so kind as to ask Superboy and Impulse to come in here?” Robin asked in that perfect and exact monotone of politeness that meant something was terribly wrong. The intercom echoed with the names of the other two heroes and he was soon joined by his husband and their friend. Robin handed Superboy the printouts from the chemical analyzer and the published chemical information and he immediately saw the difference Robin had just noted. This was the same chemical chain they had seen on a computer in Brazil before they fought Warworld… and they still had not found Scarecrow who had infiltrated Drake Pharmaceuticals to produce and distribute the fear drug.  
“Doctor… are the same patients that you deem to be terminal also being treated with Pembrolizumab?”  
“Why yes, I believe they are.”  
Robin’s hand clenches into a fist of frustration and rage. “I suggest to cease any further treatment and destroy all of this drug you have on hand and see if other hospitals in the country are seeing anything similar. You may want to save some samples for analysis and inform Drake Pharmaceuticals that their medications have been hijacked. I suggest going back to more traditional treatments until we sort it out. Get your staff on the phones to every hospital you know and get the information moving. Call the Centers for Disease Control and the Food and Drug Administration.”  
Superboy hands the papers to Dr. Eaton and turned around and stormed out of the lab, taking no notice that he had accidentally wrenched the door off of one of its hinges. Impulse sped back to Tyler’s room to say goodbye and caught back up and the three of them left the hospital. On the way out, Robin caught up to Blue Beetle and explained to him:  
“Jamie, I’m leaving the safety of these kids in your hands. I know you’re more than capable. I explained to the doctor what is going on and we’re going to take care of it. I need someone I trust to protect the kids.”  
“Robin, I can help you, you know that. Make Nightwing stay.” Jamie responds.  
“No, he’s not coming either. This could end up bad for me and I don’t want you caught up in it. You have the trust of our mentors now and I want nothing to change that.”  
“Alright Robin. Just bring Bart back safe, and yourself too.” And he gave Robin a worrisome hug.  
Nightwing saw them leave and tried to contact Robin, but he did not answer until he was alone in the Redbird heading home. He explained the discovery to Nightwing, who was already familiar with what had happened before with the toxin.  
“Well, let’s get the rest of the Team together back at the mountain and see where we should proceed from here.” Nightwing says.  
“No Dick. Thank you but this is personal. My name and legacy is at stake, and Scarecrow is now punishing society by slowly killing these kids. It is a very specific line he has crossed.”  
“I get that Tim. It’s personal. But you’re my little brother and that makes it personal for me too.”  
“Thanks, but we will be ruffling some big feathers this time and I want your hands clean.”  
“We? Who’s we?” Then Nightwing’s own intellect puts it together. Scarecrow operated mostly in Gotham and Robin would have Superboy and Impulse with him to bring down the criminal fiend. Batman’s ‘No Metas’ rule was about to get broken in a big way.  
“Uh… Tim… we might need to discuss this first.”  
“I can’t Dick. Some of these kids are on borrowed time. Time I don’t have to convince dad.”  
“It’s going to get ugly, little brother.”  
“I know. I love you and makes sure dad knows I love him too… Robin out.”  
He didn’t say goodbye, but said in that almost military tone ‘Robin out.’” Dick knew his mind was made up.  
The rest of the heroes say goodbye to the children they had been visiting and head out leaving Blue Beetle behind. He was far less known to the public and as the security guards came back on duty, the one guard in charge asked succinctly:  
“You think you can protect this hospital by yourself, kiddo?”  
Jamie turned to him and the stern mask of his biotech suit covered his face, his wings sprouted from his back and hovered him above the concrete and both hands began to whine with sonic power as they became rather large cannons.  
“Yeah, I can.”  
The guard stood wide-eyed and thought: “Glad he’s on our side.”  
XXXXXXXXXX  
Robin’s mind formulated a preliminary plan as he slammed the accelerator down on the Redbird and threaded his way through Metropolis to the zeta-tub access in Suicide Slums. He had to do this right, because otherwise not only would Timothy Drake’s reputation be forever doomed, so would Bruce Wayne’s. They had a responsibility to their family legacy’s but more importantly to the tens of thousands of people they employed and their families.   
Redbird screeches to a halt near the zeta-tube and he is so single-minded that he doesn’t even remember to activate the security system on his car. He turns a corner into the junkyard to see the enormously tall black man with the rather large hammer again, but this time encased in a cybernetic armour.   
“You need any assistance Robin?” Henry Irons asks as he slaps the head of his enormous hammer into his palm.  
“No, this is something we need to handle. But thank you… really. Just keep an eye on things here while I’m away.”  
“You can count on it, Robin.” A second voice says as the winged form of Concrete Angel sets down at Steel’s side. The taller man sets his hand on Brian’s shoulder with satisfaction.  
“Turns out we make a good team. You ever tried to break steel-reinforced concrete?” Irons asks.  
“Yeah, it hurts.” Robin answered.  
“That’s the point. Go take care of business and the neighborhood and your car will be fine… we promise.”  
Superboy and Impulse arrive and Robin gives Steel and Concrete Angel a slight parting wave that is almost a salute and the three enter the zeta-tube to Mount Justice.  
Arriving Robin B-20… Arriving Superboy B-04… Arriving Impulse B-23…  
Robin almost snarls at the computer for stating the obvious in announcing their presence. The mountain had gotten a lot less use now. Robin and Superboy were married now with Impulse living with them; and Kid Flash and Nightwing were living together. Jamie split his time between Bart and his home in El Paso. The only regular occupants now were Artemis and M’Gann, and they were away a lot. Red Arrow came and went but he was pretty independent to begin with…. And worse, Kaldur was gone. All in all, it was starting to feel empty and Robin felt something missing, like the camaraderie and joy they had shared while saving the world and each other; and realized that Red Tornado might be feeling more like a janitor again and less like a mentor.  
They were thoughts for another time and Robin stormed off down the hall to the boys’ residence wing and his old room that he hadn’t seen in some time. Digging through his drawers he becomes more and more frustrated that he can’t find what he needs to make his next plan work. With a snarl he yanks a drawer out and throws it across his room to land in a heap of wood and clothing that no longer fits him.  
“Honey… you want to tell me what you have in mind?” Superboy asks as he tries to pull a slightly resistant Robin into his arms. The Teen Wonder relents and lets Superboy hold him for a moment until he remembers where he left what he was looking for. He pulls away from Superboy leaving him baffled looking, and Robin goes back into his closet and open a hidden compartment that he had put a few little treasures from his youth in; and comes back with a smaller uniform. He was a little taller and broader now and it wouldn’t really fit. But it was the uniform he wore when that cave had blown up around him and Superboy carried him out.  
“Let’s go to the kitchen and see if there’s any coffee and I’ll explain.” Robin says, a little calmer now.  
Impulse was already well ahead of him, knowing Robin’s tendency to concentrate better with a cup of coffee. The other two come in just in time to find Impulse dig about in the cupboard to find their old favorite coffee cups and pour coffee for all of them.  
Kon takes a long sip and finally says: “Okay, cough it up. What’s the plan?”  
Tim then proceeds to explain what he has in mind while his husband and their young friend listen attentively to the hastily concocted plan.  
“Tim, the fallout from that is going to be huge, you know that. This could ruin you permanently.”  
“Possibly, but it is the right thing to do. This is bigger than that now; and maybe he will understand.”  
“One would, but that one might not.”  
While Tim and Kon debated the merits of Tim’s plan, which really was a good one, he thought, Impulse ran back down the hall to Wally’s old room. He entered the code that gave him access only to hear the rejection beeps of the electronic lock. ‘Oh, that’s right’ Impulse thought. Wally changed the code when he caught Bart trying to steal his diary. But they had emergency codes for each other’s rooms that they had never used.  
“Computer… audio input….’West Allen zero zero two nine.’  
This was their personal override that they had in emergencies: their last names and birth years. They were family, after all. Bart runs across Wally’s still messy room to the closet and dug out his old hard-side backpack. It had once been used to transport somebody’s replacement heart, but it was definitely clean and perfect for Robin’s plan… and looked cool with his uniform. With that cheese-eating grin that Bart had to go with his “Ta-Da” catchphrase, he ran back to the kitchen, but not before finally satisfying his curiosity and speed-reading through Wally’s diary sitting on the dresser… and learned more than he expected about his fiery-haired uncle.  
“… so, that’s what I have in mind. What do you think?”  
“I think it’s a great plan… but except for what I said earlier.” Superboy says.  
“I know, but it is a chance I have to take.”  
“Hey, you know you have us, right?” Bart asks as he wraps his friend in a big hug.  
“I know. Than you Bart.” Tim says and gives the speedster a kiss on the forehead and tousles his thick hair.  
The three young heroes go back to the zeta-beam and Tim fiddles with the computer, putting a twelve hour delay on the access. Until the early morning the zeta-beam will not connect to Gotham except with Robin’s password; and then he makes a final call.  
“Oracle, this is Robin.”  
“Yes Robin, what can I do for you?”  
“I need your help with something very important.”  
“Nightwing has told me what was found at the hospital. You have all the medical and chemical information that I do.”  
“It’s not that. I need you to shut Nightwing out for a while… Batman too. It’s for Nightwing’s own good. Let me explain…”  
For the next five minutes Robin gave Oracle the details of his plan, even the painful parts.  
“Robin, do you know what the repercussions of this might be?” Oracle says softly and with concern.  
“Yeah Babs, I do. But I have to do this and you know why.”  
“Alright, I’m with you. Just be careful and don’t be afraid to let Superboy and Impulse help you.”  
“I’m not, not this time. They are critical to the plan.”  
“Good luck, baby bird.”  
The connection shut off and Robin made one more call.  
“Robert, where are you?... Good. I need your help tonight. Get on the corporate jet and meet me tonight in Gotham and bring the files on Crane. I’ll call and update you when you land.”  
“Tim, why do I think you are doing something foolhardy?”  
“Because I maybe I am. There are parts I can’t explain yet.”  
XXXXXXXXXX  
Perched on a rooftop in East End in the heart of Gotham, the three young heroes waited. Several blocks away in a better part of the city they could clearly see the enormous advertising monitor over an upscale shopping intersection.   
“Robin, I don’t know if I can do this.” Superboy says, questioning his own ability. “These slums are a warren of fear. How am I going to find the one I’m looking for?”  
“Just try very hard, concentrate. I know this city, he’ll stand out I think. When you spot it, lead us to the right location.”  
“Okay Oracle. We’re ready.” Robin says into his communicator.  
The giant advertising screen briefly turned to static before it resolved into an image of Robin with Superboy and Impulse standing to each side of him and the monitor screens of the Mount Justice Command Center behind them. Impulse had even carefully combed his hair down with his goggles propped up on his forehead making him look far more serious than he had ever looked before. Neither of the three looked the least amused at anything. Not a single computer screen was unaffected. Every electronic advertisement, every cell phone, every television, and every tablet carried the same video simultaneously throughout the city. Every so often, it even seemed that you could catch a hint of lightning flash in Impulse’s eyes… and Robin spoke:  
“People of Gotham, this is Robin. Tonight a scourge is about to be removed from the streets of this city which we had loved and can yet love again. Soon you will shake off the shackles of fear and climb out of the shadows and feel the sunlight on your faces again and relearn hope. Having then learned hope you can remove the dread that has filled this city for so long and begin to dream again and rebuild this city on that dream. There will always be crime to oppose, and I will be here to oppose it with you. We will stand together in the days that come. But for tonight, stay in your homes and protect your children and your loved ones. But those of you who oppose us, be certain that we will find each and every one of you in due time… very likely tonight. This is your only warning. There will not be another one.”  
“Now, to the enemy who we will bring down tonight. You have eluded justice too long. You conspired with those who brought Warworld to Earth; and when that failed you are even now slowly murdering the many children in hospitals across the country with life-saving medications tainted by your fear drug. You used an innocent and responsible company to accomplish this. So now, justice will come to you. We know you now, Dr. Jonathan Crane. We are coming to you personally to exact vengeance. Do you understand? There is no hole you can hide in or another innocent victim to hide behind. Tonight your reign of fear ends.”  
“I am coming for you Scarecrow! Feel your own fear! We finish what began years ago.”  
Throughout the transmission, Superboy sat on the roof silent and still, carefully concentrating his hearing. He could always find Robin’s heartbeat anywhere, but he was attuned to the love they shared. This was different. He sought out a single heartbeat in an area filled with the fearful heartbeat of thousands of Gotham’s downtrodden. He fell into the meditative state that Kaldur had taught him when he first escaped CADMUS and learned to control his anger. His mind separated the heartbeats that strengthened with hope at the words of Robin, and isolated the heartbeats remaining… and then when Robin spoke the name of Scarecrow without fear, he heard one heart beat faster and faster in fear, deep in the bowels of West End.  
“I have him, Robin.”  
Robin pulled a small pneumatic injector out of his pouch and injected himself and Impulse with the latest antidote of the fear toxin. It likely would have no effect on Superboy and he had no needle to administer an antidote anyway.  
With a husky voice hinting at barely controlled rage, the Teen Wonder quietly responded: “Lead on.”  
There was no subtlety in their entrance to the warrens under West End. The organized crime families of Falcone and Maroni had over time pulled out and all the unaffiliated thugs threw their lot in with Scarecrow and controlled West End through fear. But, having done so they had no choice but to stand by them. They had nowhere to go now. The Falcones and Maronis would not protect them. Even those crime syndicates needed some order to function, and the one saving grace of the mob was their respect for family. By siding with a maniac who was killing children, they would be as bad off against the mobsters as with Robin, Superboy and Impulse.   
The city had built upward over the past 300 years, and in the heart of the city there were places deep where the upward progress had buried great storehouses and mazes of passages. The three heroes separated, each trusting to the skills and intelligence of the others. Through communicators in their ears, Superboy kept leading them further inward to where he was sure Scarecrow waited.  
Bart barreled into a broad expanse of a room and found it filled with Scarecrows minions, maybe twenty of them. Bart had changed a lot though since Warworld. He no longer had to hide his more serious side and had learned a little more about the vagaries of combat. The two most important things, he paid better attention when practicing with Robin and Nightwing, and had memorized a medical text on the human nervous system. The auburn-haired speedster crackled with Speeforce energy as he weaved among the thugs, dodging gunfire and striking nerve points at astonishing velocity. Cries of pain and the moans of those trying to regain consciousness filled the room as Impulse moved beyond it to the next passage with satisfaction.  
Superboy was no less subtle. Unlike in the Amazon where he took in the tactical situation and acted carefully, he strode resolutely through the underground passages ignoring the gunfire of the thugs in his way… but he did not ignore the thugs themselves. He bashed each aside with abandon leaving a path of broken bodies, and then opened an ancient wooden door at the end of the passage, with the face of the last criminal in his way.   
Unlike his teammates and family, Robin avoided combat where he could. He needed to find Scarecrow with all the strength and energy he could muster. When he could not avoid a fight, he ended it swiftly and ruthlessly with his staff. But as the passages narrowed he collapsed his staff and stowed it in his belt, relying on his extraordinary martial-arts skills. The sounds of gunfire came closer and closer as Superboy and Impulse worked their way inward to the heart of fear in Gotham.  
“A little further southwest I think.” Robin hears in his ear as Superboy updates Scarecrow’s location. Ducking down a side passage, the Teen Wonder attaches a sound beacon to an ancient moss-covered wall. He turns back the way he came, and took a side passage and walked into a dusty cobweb… For a moment Robin was gripped in a panic as he slapped at his face and shoulders for the spider that must have abandoned the web long ago. He loathed and feared the little beasts, but he gained control of his fears and emotions, lest any fear-gas in the passages take advantage of his momentary panic. A few steps further and he ducked down a side passage when his audio beacon went off. He had set it to replay the sounds of combat from a few minutes before, and the passages in front of him were now free of the enemy as they ran past him. But little did they know that they were running right into the path of Impulse.   
After his initial experiment in personal combat, Bart’s confidence had grown. He ran to one side of the passage and alongside the wall, his boots sketching a path along the horizontal surface and his right foot crackled with lighting as it struck out at the head of one thug. His assault rifle hit the ground… followed by the rest of him. Bart’s follow-through was worthy Tim’s training and he launched off the wall with his left foot and planted his knee in the face of the next one. In the span of less than a second two of the three were down and one of those was bleeding profusely from his broken mouth. Bart landed with a smile and threw his arms out and yelled “Ta-Da!”  
The remaining goon decided against taking on the kid and ran off in another direction. Too bad. Bart could hear the chaos from that direction. He was running right towards Conner. Bart’s confidence didn’t come just from his training. He could never tell Kon that he did in fact remember what he had done to the guy that was about to kill Brian in Suicide Slums sewers. It would break his heart. But if he hadn’t remembered, he would not have pulled his punches quite like he did. But remembering didn’t darken his cheerful heart. Saving Brian had been one of the best things to happen to that part of Metropolis and the fiend deserved it. Besides, he suspected Robin had a similar secret.   
“Just a few paces to the south, I think… one sec… yeah south.” Robin hears in the communicator along with the impact of Kon’s fist with another one who had been stupid enough to get in his way. The Teen Wonder reaches into a compartment on his belt and pulls out a pair of climbing claws and digs into the ancient brickwork and into a shadowed corner with his black cape around him. The dark corner is thankfully free of spider webs.   
“Uh, Kon… he has a couple of very large friends.” Tim says sub-vocally that transmits through his ear communicator. Not a moment later, a moist sibilant voice rolls across the empty air…  
“Dread… Horror… show these intruders the nature of fear.” Two great forms bash past through what Robin hopes is the last doorway to Scarecrow and for a moment his concentration is broken. No sane mind could have comprehended what terrible things had happened to the bodies that carried such twisted minds. They were covered in myriad deep scars, scars that imitated an autopsy. Their faces had been mauled and twisted into the parody of a scarecrow. How would one know if it was the mind that allowed the body to be tortured to such an extreme, or the suffering of the body that had twisted the mind? Either way, Superboy and Impulse sounded to be close at hand and they left Robin behind in his dark corner.   
Robin released his gripped on the climbing claws and dropped silently to the floor. So soundless was his descent that he actually startled a small mouse by his foot. He peered around the corner of the doorway hoping to get a quick view of the room. There was no other way. But as he did, a pair of eyes glowing from a scarecrow’s hood stared directly back at him.  
“Oh… do come in. Embrace the fear you seek.” Robin felt the voice twist its way through the air at him. He felt it for a moment, was his iron will fought it off. The air must have been rife with the fear toxin. He had taken the antidote before they moved in, but the air was thick with it. He them remembered to close his mouth. He was panting heavily as he mastered his dread of the apparition before him. He was not a large man at all, but Batman’s files told him he was also a very accomplished fighter and the long razor-sharp scythe in his hand looked every bit as deadly as it was. Robin barely dodged the first strike as he was mastering his own fears. The young vigilante had a far stronger will than most people and he was gaining control. With a single swift maneuver he drew out his staff and snapped it to its full length. The room was broad and had a high ceiling and room to move in, but many feet of ancient brick and stone above him was feeling oppressive. But Robin found his advantage.  
The great scythe was off-balance and its wielder could not follow-through with the back-end. Robin was young and nimble and was able to dodge and move in for his own strike as the blade passed him. Several passes they made against one another when Robin miscalculated speed and distance in the dim light and the scythe cut a deep gash in his left shoulder. It started to bleed freely, but he took a moment’s satisfaction that his uniform top was red and hid much of the blood, like the red cloaks of the ancient Spartans. But now his left arm was weaker and he was having only minimal success ignoring the pain. But saw a pattern in his opponent. The heavy head of the scythe pulled Scarecrow to the left. He dodged once again, feeling his reflexes slowing, and at the moment of the expected overcompensation, the Teen Wonder snatched a birdarang from his belt moved inward and drove the razor sharp wing into Scarecrow’s right shoulder. The shriek of sibilant pain and fear almost overcame Robin’s composure and Scarecrow started to reach for a more practical weapon, when Superboy finally caught up to the battle and slapped Scarecrow to the ground with the unconscious form of Dread. The other henchman, Terror, was nowhere to be found.  
Scarecrow began to cackle madly and Superboy slung aside the goon to concentrate on their final enemy, and Robin saw the look in Impulse’s eyes as his feet ground into the floor and his fist began a vibration that the eye strained to follow. The final moment was interrupted by an impossible dark figure blotting out the doorway.  
“Robin! You’ve broken protocol.” The Dark Knight intones in that sepulchral voice.  
“I know.” Robin answers without the slightest hint of apology. “Talk to Oracle, she knows why.”  
“I did and I know why.”  
Superboy snatches the hood off Dr. Jonathan Crane and his maniacal fearful laughter is entirely unnerving. He and Batman had their encounters in the past, but only once before had he met Robin when he was much younger. His fear of Batman was like an addiction that he must feed, and seeing him here and now to intercede was his drug. But this was about to be a bad trip when Batman turned his back saying: “Do what you will. Report to me after you are finished.” Batman strode away down the passage and surely nothing stood in his way this night.  
The laughter became cackles and all plans borne of the twisted mind of Scarecrow began to fall apart. But he could do that last mischief and take away the mind of the young man that had bested him. His left hand had just started to rise ever so slightly when Bart instantly reacted.  
Superboy and Robin heard the snap and crunch of bones as the young speedster intercepted the rising hand with the fear-gas sprayer and forced it into Scarecrow’s unmasked face. Batman had stalked halfway out when he heard the most horrifying screams that even his own ears had ever encountered. He had to trust that his son would do the right thing this time, especially with his husband and friend present. He didn’t want Timothy’s heart burdened by another “incident.” He could never let him know that he knew about that though. The boy had managed to move past it as he grew up. But he left the underworld of West End knowing it would be some days before he could get those screams out of his mind.  
Superboy ran to Robin, worrying over the deep gash in his shoulder and lowering him to the floor.   
“Gets these on him first, Superboy.” Robin says pulling handcuffs from his belt.  
“Impulse…” Kon says and tosses the shackles to the speedster. “Now let’s look at the wound.”  
“Do you have enough control to just cauterize the wound?” Robin asks, having some idea how bad that will hurt; and knowing it will hurt Kon to cause that pain.  
“Yes, but Robin… that… it won’t be pleasant.”  
“I know honey, but I have to get this finished and play a part or this mission is only half done.”  
Superboy’s blue eyes misted with tears before they turned a fiery red and a narrow careful beam seared the gash in Robin’s shoulder while the smaller lad hissed in agony. His right hand dug out a vial of emergency painkiller from his belt and he thrust the tiny needle into his thigh, forcing his mind to stay on the mission.   
Superboy dragged their prisoner out of the room while Bart pulled the hard-shell backpack off and then undid Robin’s utility belt. Time was critical and only Bart could do this fast enough. He opened the pack and pulled out Robin’s old suit, the one he outgrew and hoped would not fit him and a lightweight business suit for Tim. Tim stood still while Bart speed-changed and did the same for Robin, taking as great a care of the shoulder as he could; and adjusting his tie perfectly.  
Kon ducked his head in to see that they had both changed. He had to drag Crane off so that even in his delirious state he didn’t see Robin’s true identity. Bart was just applying the black hairspray to his gel-slicked hair when he saw them. The uniform fit almost perfectly and the mask hid the amber eyes quite well. Casual observers would never notice the difference, Superboy would always be able to spot a fake. He knew his baby-bird.  
“Okay, get going honey. We got this piece of trash. Go be an actor now.” Superboy said, ushering his husband off.  
Through a slight haze of pain and morphine, Timothy Drake threaded his way out of the passages taking care to not dirty up his suit. The charade had to be perfectly convincing.  
Finally breaching the last door into the open night air he strode to a dark corner to a sedan and a moment’s rest as he got in.  
“Thanks Robert. I’m sorry to take you away from you wife on such late notice. I hope you understand how important this is.”  
“I do, now just rest for a moment.” Tim’s assistant and corporate bodyguard responds with care.  
They drive up a couple of blocks then over and back down to the front of the building where a substantially large number of Gotham Police Department cars await, with Commissioner Gordon in a bullet-proof vest checking his shotgun, as Robin exits the building half-dragging a now mentally unhinged Dr. Jonathan Crane by the collar.  
Tim gets out of the car with the slightest help of Robert and walks through the police cordon to Commissioner Gordon’s side. Robin plants a boot in Scarecrow’s back and shoves him in a heap at the feet of the gathered policemen. It was part of the act, but an easy part to play. Tim walked past Gordon and up to Scarecrow and struck him with a heavy blow to the face. At the last moment he remembered to pretend it hurt his hand, like a socialite would, but the look of pain on his face was genuine. His shoulder did hurt quite a bit.  
“Mr. Drake, if you do that again I will be forced to arrest you on charges of battery.” Gordon says, trying to hide a smile now that he saw what was going on. The “Robin” standing behind the crumpled criminal fired his ascension line into the air zipped up into the darkened rooftops with a slight kick of his feet. One of the cops even thought he heard a giggle as he flew upward. Impulse had no idea how to use the grapple, but Superboy was floating in the darkness high overhead and caught it while the boy reeled upward.  
Timothy Drake accepted a thick file from Robert and turned to Gordon and handed it to him.   
“Commissioner, this is all the information that my company has on the toxins that this man used my company to produce and distribute. Drake Pharmaceuticals will cooperate with your investigation in any way.”  
High on an opposite rooftop Batman looks down upon his son in abject pride, and a bit of sadness with what would come. But that sadness would hopefully be tempered. Tim and Robert drove off down the street and into an alley to pick up Kon and Bart.   
“Time to pay the piper I suppose.” Tim says to Kon, not looking forward to the coming discussion.  
“It’ll be okay. He loves you.”  
“Of course he does, but we broke THAT rule big time.” Tim says.  
“It was the only way under such short notice.”  
XXXXXXXXXX  
Alfred gingerly probed at Tim’s wound ensuring it was clean before injecting him with a local anesthetic and carefully suturing the gash.  
Batman stood to the side with his cowl pulled back and sipping at a cup of coffee.  
“Tim, why. You know I have always enforced that rule for a very good reason. I’ve always said that we have enough problems without attracting meta-enemies.”  
“Yeah Dad, our villains are much better.”  
“That’s not my point and you know it. You didn’t see those kids at the hospital.”  
“Yes I did. Oracle sent me video of them from cameras in the hospital to keep me from being angry with you.”  
“Did it work?” Tim asks hopefully.  
“Tim, you know why the rule stands. It is out of respect for you that I went to great lengths explaining it when I told you that rule. But not only that, this is not the first time to flaunt those rules. First you defied me at Warworld, and now this. I’m sorry son, but not anymore.”  
“What?” Tim asks his adoptive father as his heart begins to ache in his chest.  
Alfred finishes the last stitch and gathers his medical kit and says: “I think I’ll leave you two to your conversation. Do get some rest, Master Tim.” The last part about rest was directed at Bruce to let Tim rest, but there was almost a slight smile of a shared secret but Tim never saw it.  
“Tim, you cannot be Robin any longer. Some of my decisions are difficult but they matter and I must have absolute trust in you following them. You have proven that you cannot.”  
“Dad… after all these years. You are the reason I became Robin.” And the tears began to flow freely down Tim’s face.  
“I know, but I’m not finished. You can’t be Robin anymore… but you can be something else.” And Batman hands the hurting young man a rather large garment box. Tim opens it and finds what looks like his wedding clothes, but made more practical and functional. The belt and bandoliers were magnificent and the winged-style cape was a thing of beauty.  
“I will explain all the details shortly, but let me say this: You cannot be Robin because I do not need you as a sidekick (damn I hate that term) but as a partner. Both times that you broke my rules you were entirely right and have shown that you can make solid decisions and deal with consequences of them. I am very proud of you son. But what you can be is my partner. Go get changed and let me see.”  
Minutes later Tim returns in the new uniform. It looked stunning. He loved it. Batman gave him an appraising look and said:  
“It fits perfectly, Alfred’s still an excellent tailor. I do believe Conner will like it as well.”  
“So, what will I call myself now?”  
“I thought of that. To me and many others, Kon and Bart especially, you will always be Robin, but the best of them. Damian is already tired of being compared to you, but it drives him to train harder. I would like to call you ‘Red Robin.’”  
“I think I like that.” The dread in his heart untwisted and became pride. He would need to train again with the new uniform and get used to the feel and flow of it, and the wings especially, but he was eager to get started… once his shoulder healed. They held each other in a hug for long moments before Bruce let him go and he said:  
“Go home and show them and get some rest.” And Tim took the Zeta beam back to metropolis. Tim was going to show them, but at a time of his own choosing.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
Several days later found Tim at work with the news on in his office. He had held a press conference and a meeting with the shareholders to explain what had gone on with the Scarecrow conspiracy. The corporation was cooperating with various police departments and a grand jury had found Drake Pharmaceuticals completely blameless. Tim had personally paid all the medical expenses of the kids who had been given the tainted chemotherapy. The young heroes had acted swift enough and didn’t lose anyone because of the poisoned chemotherapy. And, because of the integrity of the company and its CEO, Drake Pharmaceutical stock was rising. Now the merger could continue with clean reputations.  
A slight knock on the door took him from his reverie and he looked up to see Robert escort Tim’s attorney in and he set down a small stack of forms. Tim perused them again, having already seem them before, but he was normally cautious by nature. He pulled out his Mont Blanc pen and started to write a check… the kind that had seven digits, when Conner Kent let himself into Tim’s office.   
The tall clone strode over to Tim’s desk and set a bank check on it that was exactly half of what Tim was about to write.  
“Kon, what’s this all about?”  
“We agreed when we first moved in together that we would share expenses. That hasn’t changed.” Kon said firmly.  
“But how did you get the money?” The attorney started to squirm a bit being witness to such a private conversation.  
“I got a promotion at work, along with a substantial bonus.” And Kon hands a card over to Tim. “I can do surprises too, you know. I’ll have to clean house and knock a few heads, but it will also tie up a lot of loose ends in my past.” The business card stated his new title very simply “Director” right under the logo of CADMUS. Tim stood up from his desk and gave Conner a hearty and loving kiss of congratulation.  
The two sat down and both signed the paperwork and handed over two checks to pay for the dream home they had found… a penthouse condominium overlooking the skyline of Metropolis.  
The small family spent a few days at Mount Justice to tidy the place up better. It looked like it was about to matter a bit more again. Tim smiled to himself again at his surprises as he went about cleaning the common room and the conference room. He had called a meeting of the Team tonight and he was going to surprise them.  
Hours later they all started arriving with their weekend bags like they used to, but they all came dressed in their uniforms, which was unexpected but perfect. Tim felt great relief that things were naturally becoming what they used to be and what they should be again. This time it would be only slightly different.  
The time set for the meeting had come and every one sat around the table with a drink waiting for the meeting to begin. Impulse sat next to Blue Beetle giggling over some joke; and Kid Flash and Nightwing were side by side still terribly infatuated with one another. M’Gann and Artemis were seated as well. Only one seat was empty, Kaldur’s, but that would be addressed soon enough.  
Tim finally walks in in his new uniform and persona and all the young heroes suddenly fell silent in awe… especially Kon. Yes, they had seen it before, but not like this new version and the confident young man wearing it. Kon was left speechless at how the new cut of the uniform looked on him.  
“Thank you for coming, my friends. I’ve been “fired” as Robin, which most of you know. From now on I will be known as “Red Robin” since you have all known me as Robin for so long. We’ve all lost some focus recently and I for one have missed the closeness we shared and will share again. Nightwing, you offered me leadership before going to Warworld, does that still stand with you?”  
“Absolutely.” Nightwing responds in pride of his little brother.  
“Is anyone opposed?” Red Robin asks, with maybe a small part hoping someone does oppose. It is a lot of responsibility, but the room is silent.  
“Okay then, let’s get down to the intelligence reports from Oracle.” But before he can continue, the spell of the moment is broken and the young heroes all jump to their feet cheering the transformation of Tim, their recent successful mission and their reunion.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
Many hours later, after the rest of the Team went back to their old rooms content in their renewed Team, Tim, Kon, Bart and Jamie sat together in the common room with tea and cocoa. Kon was the first to fill the guys in on one other change.  
“Well, you know that we’re staying here for only a few days until the movers get us set up at the new place, right?”  
“Yeah…” Bart answers.  
“Well… Jamie, Bart…” Kon then sets down a very small box on the coffee-table. “You’ll need to open this.” Tim could barely conceal his own joy as the younger couple opened it together. In it were two keys for each of them on nice key-rings.  
“Tim and I thought that if you two wanted, you could have the loft. Its paid for so money won’t be much of an issue there; and Jamie, you might be happier there than back in El Paso. The other key is for the new condo so that you know you are always welcome and always in our hearts… if this is what you two want.”  
Jamie looked up at Kon and his pretty dark eyes filled with tears and sat down next to Kon who wrapped his arms around him and let him soak his shoulder with his joyful sobs. Bart was getting pretty sniffly himself at the kindness and generosity of Tim and Kon. Once the tears ended the younger heroes cuddled up on the couch and took turns looking at the keys and into each other’s eyes.  
Before long they were both asleep on the couch and Tim and Kon picked Bart and Jamie up and carried them to Bart’s room and gently tucked them in. Sure, they were older now, but they still took delight in those little moments. They each got a kiss on the forehead and Tim tuned out the light and closed the door, remembering to turn off their alarm-clock.   
Robin and Superboy walked down the hallway to their room hand-in-hand like they had for so long. Time had come full circle and it was every bit as beautiful as the circle of platinum on their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to my other half... the "real" Superboy.


End file.
